Chasing Pavements
by Blueberry and Blacktooth
Summary: Okay, I wasn't sure if I was dreaming because surely it wasn't possible to be transported to another place in like two-point-five seconds, let alone another world entirely, but I guess if the cause was my best friend Lucianna, it should have been expected. But now I'm here (not that I'm complaining or anything) and really, I'm not too sure what to do anymore... Edward/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Edit 4/11/15:_ I cringed when I read this chapter. ONE DAY, I will rewrite it completely. But that day is sadly not today. Minor changes. Barely noticeable. _**

**_New Readers? Stick around please and endure until the next chapter. It GET'S BETTER. I SWEAR. _**

**_Happy Reading :)_**

* * *

"Isn't Bella so lucky?" Lucianna asked randomly. I paused, pen stopping in the middle of my sentence.

"Bella, who?" I asked, looking at her idly flipping the pages of her Twilight copy. Bella Swan? Lucky? Ha! That was the understatement of the year! More like; Blessed with good fortune from the gods themselves.

"You know, Bella Swan, that annoying bitch from the book. I mean, she gets some really hot vampire for a boyfriend, a smoking werewolf as a best friend who actually wants to jump her bones, and a perfect ending-which might I tell you, she doesn't deserve!" I rolled my eyes at my best friend and instead carried on writing my creative writing project. I didn't have time to indulge in a pointless debate about how we didn't like Bella and how she didn't deserve it because I knew that was what Lucy wanted.

"Ugh, Noё! I'm serious! Why can't someone like us end up with Edward instead?!" She was demanding my attention now, crawling across the bed to get all up in my face like bad breath. I couldn't even lean back because I was already leaning on my headboard. So instead, I huffed and roughly closed my notebook, aware that with her in this kind of mood, I wouldn't be getting any work done.

"Maybe because Edward Cullen doesn't exist?" Was my frustrated reply. "What's up with you anyway? Just five minutes ago you were perfectly content with swooning over the sparkling vampire, now you're getting all bothered about something which I thought you had already come to accept." I asked, raising an eyebrow and brushing my hair off my shoulder with my right hand. Lucy shook her head frantically, red hair flying everywhere and whipping me in the face. I frowned and passively removed a few strands from my mouth.

"No! I've never been okay with it! I just used to bottle it up because I loved the plot so much! Like, you know how much I hate Bella, because you hate her as much as I do, but Arsinoё, do you really think it's fair? When you really think about it?" My frown became deeper.

"Life's not fair Lucy, but there's not much we can do about it. Its fiction and Stephenie Mayer has already finished the series so really, why get hyped up about it?" I asked, pushing her away to get some breathing space. Lucianna gave me a dark look that said that she didn't appreciate my blatant dismissal of what must have been an important topic for her.

"Okay, fine. If you were in Bella's place, what would you do?" She asked suddenly, surprising me.

"Huh?" I asked, taken aback. What did that have to do with anything?

"You heard me. If you suddenly woke up in Forks one day, and Bella wasn't there, would you a, stick with the plot, or b, change it completely?" Well that answer was kinda obvious. I would change the plot of course; I didn't have the patience or the right amount of sanity to deal with all the shit Bella had to go through. I would probably just avoid all those events all together, well maybe except for a few, like the whole van thing, because then Edward wouldn't save me and stuff. And I guess I would also have to do the Port Angeles…Okay, I'm moving away from the main point. I would try and avoid the unnecessary things and just suffer through the really important ones.

"You already know the answer dude. Don't ask me stupid questions." I told her, getting off the bed to retrieve my tablet from my desk. Hey, if I was on some type of mandatory break, I would at least enjoy it.

"Exactly, I do. But like _seriously _think about it now. If you had the chance, would you try and change the plot of Twilight? Have Edward Cullen fall I love with you instead?" She asked me, crossing her legs and looking _wayyy_ to eager to know the answer to the question. I shrugged, unplugging the gadget and sliding the screen to unlock it.

Looking at the time at the top, I was slightly surprised at how late it was. How much time had passed while I was doing my homework?

"Sure. If I had the chance, in a heartbeat. Who wouldn't want a hot vampire for a boyfriend?" I answered, trying to log in to Facebook. A few minutes passed and I had yet to hear a reply, so after sending my message, I looked up to see what was wrong…only to see my room was gone.

* * *

Let me rephrase that.

My bedroom was gone, in its place a completely different one.

It was a beautiful room in its own right, though it looked like it belonged more in a five star hotel than a first year college student's apartment.

"Oh, Arsinoё! Good, it seems that you've finished unpacking. Just in the nick of time for Nina has just finished preparing dinner." A very familiar voice said, making my face snap towards the doorway.

Oh, so that explained it.

I had somehow gotten to Aunty Zaho's place. How, I do not know, but it certainly explained the expensive setting of the bedroom. She was rolling in it after all; with her numerous clothing lines and shit.

But what in the world did she mean by "Finished unpacking?" What in the world was going on?! Not even one minute ago, I was in my own bedroom talking to Lucy about Twilight and checking my Facebook (come to mention it, my iPad and charger were still in my hands) and now I'm somehow with Aunt Zaho, who last time I checked, was supposed to be in South Africa visiting some friends in the Kruger.

But instead, I just went with the flow, because I had a feeling if I voiced any of my concerns, she would think I was crazy.

"Er, yeah. I was just coming down to tell you. Umm…Aunty, how long has it been since I arrived here in…"I trailed off, hoping she would pick it up.

"Oh, we've only just arrived in Forks maybe three hours ago. I suppose you would want to know though, the jet lag and all." She answered, crossing her arms and inspecting her perfectly painted ruby red nails.

"Pardon?" I asked, trying to make sure I hadn't misheard what she had just declared. I thought for a second there that maybe she had said Forks, which was impossible because last I checked, I was half-way across the world. In Europe. In Ireland. In _Dublin_. "Honestly Arsinoё, you know how much I hate to repeat myself. Pay attention. I said that we've been in Forks for about maybe three hours. Now, come, dinner is getting cold." She stated, before elegantly turning on her heel and walking out the room, fully expecting me to follow after her.

I did so, only stopping to drop the tablet on the bed before rushing after her. If Aunty Zaho told you to do something, you did it, no questions asked. That is, unless you wanted to die young of course, then you were welcome to question her authority, but from the looks of things, it would seem that I was under her care for as longs as I was here for and I didn't want to take any chances.

"Arsinoё, so good to see you! It has been so long! My, how you've grown!" Nina, my aunt's helper exclaimed as I entered the dining room, which was every bit as extravagant as I knew it would be, crystal chandelier and all.

"Nina, give the child some air, she has just arrived." My aunt stated bluntly, taking a seat at the head of the table, and not knowing where else to sit, I sat across from her, on the other side. I heard Nina say something but I wasn't really paying attention anymore.

I was kind of lost in my thoughts.

I didn't understand how I was suddenly with Aunt Zaho because I knew that I was supposed to be in my apartment in Dublin, waiting for Lucy's reply. Maybe I was having some type of elaborate daydream whilst standing upright?

Hah, ya right.

But it wasn't possibly to be transported somewhere in like one second. Sadly, that technology had not been invented yet so what in the world was happening? Another thing was, it would seem that I had been sent to live here with my aunt, but I didn't even remember getting on a plane!

"So, I'm sorry to tell you this but you'll be starting school tomorrow at Forks high, as opposed to next week like planned. I didn't see a reason for you not to start as soon as possible. I didn't want your academics to take a hit." She told me, breaking me out of my haze. Did she just say Forks High? As in, Forks High school? Well, there were two things wrong with that phrase. Why? Because Forks High school was a fictional place and secondly; I had graduated from high school last year. Even if I was still sixteen.

"Yes, I know that's almost impossible but we don't want to risk it. You're already being scouted by a few universities and at your age, that's almost unheard of. I don't want you to take unnecessary chances." She elaborated, daintily piercing a carrot with her fork.

Lol, Forks…_Fork. _The town of Forks, was named after an eating utensil. LAWL.

I halfhearted did the same, along with a piece of chicken breast and chewed slowly, contemplative.

"Aunty, why am I here?" I asked finally. Fuck it if she thought I was crazy or something of the sort, I just wanted to know why one second I was at home and the next I'm most probably halfway across the world with my aunt.

For some reason, my aunt's expression changed completely, her vivid green eyes full of sympathy. For what, I was about to find out.

"I know it must be hard leaving all your friends behind, but really it's the best choice. Your parents and I made the decision that moving you out of the city would be better to help with your focus so that you could have a better chance at life. It must seem hard now, but the only alternative was boarding school and well, I'm sure you would hate us forever if we shipped you off to an unknown place." She told me, wiping a strand of purple hair away with her fragile wrist.

Her hair was a genetic defect that all the women in my family have somehow inherited. Me included.

Anyway, I had come to the conclusion that it was _that_ point in my life. The turning point.

Except this time, instead of boarding school, it was being sent to live with my aunt. Heh, all the better for me, I hated boarding school anyway. _Thank god_ I didn't stay for more than four months.

"Oh…I see. Well, it's no big deal I guess. I'll get used to it I'm sure." I replied, sipping my juice and playing my role perfectly.

"Alright then, all your documents have been taken care of, so all you need to do is go with your school bag and stationary." Aunty Zaho replied, seeming relieved.

Maybe she assumed I would throw a fit?

"Aunt Zaho, I'm really tired. May I be excused please?" I asked, after a few minutes of silent eating.

"Of course, Ma Puce!" Did she just call me a flea? "Go and rest, you have a big day tomorrow. Goodnight my dear!" She said and I smiled back in response, before hastily making my way up the stairs and into my room.

Truthfully, that night I didn't get any sleep, for I was too busy thinking about my predicament and chilling on my tablet out of boredom. I also found out, much to my horror, that instead of the year 2014, it was actually 2005. Like, what the fuck? On top of everything, I had been sent back in time too?

It meant that I couldn't use my IPad in public, nor my phone (a Galaxy S3), which had been in my pocket in public. Which kinda sucked actually.

But the thought which kept me up the most, was thinking that there really was a possibility that I had somehow ended up in the fictional world of Twilight in like the one second it took for Lucy to reply to my statement.

I didn't believe it. Nor would I believe it until I saw solid proof.

Because really, it wasn't possible to travel into books, right?

* * *

**_To all you new readers? I'm sorry. It's a terrible first chapter, but it really does get better. _**

**_Review? _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edit 4/11/15: _Not much change in this chapter. A few paragraphs were removed or changed, but nothing much._**

**_One again new readers, IT GETS BETTER._**

**_Happy Reading :)_**

* * *

I absolutely hated mornings. Hated them with a passion. They were like the bane of my existence.

Okay, so that was a lie. It wasn't that I _hated_ mornings per se…On the contrary! I loved them, being awake early and feeling the cool breeze and freshness was one of my favorite things ever. What I hated was _waking up_ in the morning. It was kinda the same thing with sleep. I loved sleep, loved it, loved it loved it. But I hated _going to_ sleep. Do you see the logic there? Eh, maybe not but whatev'.

Anyway, back to the present.

My alarm clock rang bright and early that morning (by alarm, I mean phone dude. No one actually owns any of those things anymore. Well, at least in my time…) much to my annoyance, but I was forced to get up anyway. Ditching school wasn't really an option now was it?

Roughly swiping a bunch of purple strands from my face, I sat up and moseyed my way on over to the bathroom to begin my morning ritual. Another thing I hated. Washing. Like, I loved being clean and stuff but I just didn't like the process of scrubbing and shit.

In reality, I hated quite a bit of things.

Lol, Sasuke anyone?

I showered lazily, one percent of it getting clean and the other ninety-nine just standing under the showerhead wondering if maybe today would be the day that I would finally cut my nails. But of course, like every other day I contemplated it, I shrugged, saying it wasn't urgent.

As I brushed my teeth, I scrutinized my reflection in the mirror irritably. My normally golden skin (a result of being born in Northern Africa) was looking a tad too shiny for my liking and my caramel eyes were surrounded by bags from lack of sleep. This wouldn't be the best way for me to make a great first impression for the guy I was kinda hoping to spend the rest of eternity with. So after applying my normal mango scented body cream, I put in a little bit of effort in the make-up department, which was normally non-existent. Some black kohl liner, and mascara made me look a hundred times better, much to my surprise, and I wondered if maybe I should use some more often?

But then again, Edward preferred natural girls….

I chastised myself. Why in the world was I getting worried about my appearance over a _guy? _Since when had I ever done that? I hadn't even met the guy! Who cared if he like me or not?

'_I would.'_ A little voice whispered at the back of my head, but I quickly shut it up and shoved it away.

It didn't matter anyway because one, I still didn't completely believe I was in Twilight and secondly, for all I knew, Edward could have already fallen in love with Bella…That bitch.

I really didn't like her. She was annoying, selfish, and weak and experienced no character development at all throughout the whole series. Like, why someone as cultured as Edward Cullen would even fall in love with her is beyond me dude. Like, I'm not saying I'm any better but even my best friend (and only friend) Lucianna would be a better match, vain as she was.

"_Arsinoё! Are you ready?" _My aunt's voice called from downstairs, making me snap out of my thoughts and turn away from the mirror.

'_Not really.' _I answered mentally but really, there was nothing I could do but hope for the best.

"Almost!" I replied, padding out of the bathroom and to my wardrobe. I was only slightly surprised to see it fully stocked with clothing, with all the crazy nonsense going on, it was not even a bump in my path. I picked out a simple outfit, one that was nice but not too attention grabbing. Not that it would do anything, with my hair and all.

It was a simple pair of Moroccan printed pants (kinda what Psy wears. Or at least what he _will _wear) and an elbow length black shirt with nude colored pumps. I looked nice, but simple.

I tied my hair up in a bun, red strands falling everywhere but I didn't really care and then I grabbed my phone which I wasn't planning on using except for music purposes and headed downstairs.

"Good Morning Arsinoё. Did you sleep well?" My aunt asked, looking extremely posh and elegant in her silver silk night gown and slippers. She was daintily eating a bowl of fruit muesli, assorted fruits cut up inside.

'_Ay man, there was only one Zaho Zeidan in the world…'_ I thought in amusement. I sat down across from her, at the kitchen island next to her, smiling gratefully when a bowl of Coco Pops was set in front of me by Nina. It seemed she remembered my own preference. I poured the milk and dug in eagerly.

"I do love your nails." My aunt commented next to me, making me pause and see what she was talking about. To my surprise, my nails still bright colored marble art which Lucy had done yesterday afternoon. I half expected it to be gone or something. I shrugged and smiled.

"Thanks. Lucianna did them for me." I elaborated. She frowned in confusion and I belatedly noticed my slip up. I hadn't met Lucy until I started Uni.

"Lucianna?" She asked and I quickly stuffed my face with cereal, pretending I hadn't heard. Then to my surprise, my aunt let out a random exclamation, startling both me and Nina.

"AH! I have a surprise for you. Hurry so I can show you!" She said to me, getting out her chair and heading out to the hallway. My eyebrows furrowed and after chugging down the rest of my chocolate milk, I followed after her, throwing a helpless look at our helper who chuckled.

She had gone outside, I noticed when I followed, so I decided to grab my backpack once that way I wouldn't have to go back inside. When I emerged into the driveway though, I was a tad bit surprised.

Okay, 'tad' being an understatement. Flabbergasted might be the right word.

Flabbergasted…What a funny word that was…

Okay, back to the present.

There, parked in the driveway right outside the garage, was a very lovely and shiny brand new Range Rover in my favorite color, dark blue. It was the latest model too!

Letting out a squeal piglets would be proud of, I ran forward and hugged my grinning aunt with as much force as possible, prompting a laugh from her.

"You like it I assume? Your mother told me it was what you wanted but when they bought your car it was sold out." She explained and I nodded, recalling the time. For my going away present to Uni, my parents bought me a car, but it wasn't this one, instead it was a Volvo that I took with me.

"I love it. Thank you Aunty!" I said happily, my smile so bright even a blind man could see it. My Aunt smiled and then handed me a pair of keys, which I grabbed easily, noticing the silver and diamond keychain(I had a suspicion that they was real) were real with my name on it. That too, most have cost a fortune. But I'm sure it didn't even put a dent in her pocket.

"Go now, before you're late. Remember-" But I cut her off with an exasperated sigh.

"Yes, yes. To go straight to the office, I know Aunty Zaho. See you later?" I asked, unsure. She seemed to think about this for a moment, before shaking her head, loose strands flying.

"Maybe not. I'll be driving up to Seattle for the opening of the new branch. And then there is a cocktail I must attend. You might be asleep by the time I return." She explained and I rolled my eyes, seeing the amused grin on her face.

"Just another day in the life of the famous fashion designer." I said, equally amused. "Aye, aye captain. See you then." She nodded and I got in the car, she going inside.

I shut the door behind me then took out my phone, plugging it into the cord to act at the radio. Just because the music hadn't been made yet, didn't mean I couldn't listen to it.

Ellie Goulding's Burn came on and I smiled, humming along. It gave me the pick me up I needed to face the morning.

And much to my own surprise, I found myself looking forward to the day.

* * *

I arrived at Forks High at 7:48 am precisely, and as soon as I turned into the parking lot, all smiles and sunshine listening to Gentlemen, all attention turned to me.

Maybe it was because of my pure awesomeness and cool car….Or maybe because I was blasting the music so loud you could hear it through the windows and doing my best to do the dance while holding on to the steering wheel….But either way, I ignored them, not ready for my awesome morning to be ruined.

"_I'm a mother father Gentleman!" _I sang happily, finding a parking space immediately, next to a black polo…Damn, I forgot what those things look like. No one uses them anymore in my world.

Switching off the ignition, I immediately put in my earphones just in time for that little speak thing and got out the car, volume so loud I blocked out the world.

I made my way to the office quickly, noticing the time and got my papers from Ms Cope. Though not without a "Hello dearie! My, what lovely skin you have! And your hair! I can tell its natural." and a "And your accent is so exotic and charming, do all Africans speak like you?" It made me embarrassed and slightly shy, 'cause I didn't know how to receive compliments. And I had even forgotten I had an accent. Everyone in Dublin got used to it after a while, so they stopped mentioning it and before that I was at home for like two years, and before that I was in Korea with my dad when he was placed as the ambassador there, and before that, I was home again…Okay..let's just say I travelled a lot. The point was, I had picked up many different accents over time and all mixed in with my original voice (don't even get me started at all the trouble I used to have when pronouncing English words with my Arabic tongue), it made for quite the mix. I wouldn't call my voice bad per se, at least from what I could hear, just different.

Anyway, after a found pat on the cheek, I was on my way to my first class, which was homeroom, but I don't know, maybe I smelled really nice or something cause while I was placing my stuff in my new locker, I was ambushed with another round of compliments.

"You're really pretty. I love your hair by the way." A voice said from behind me, making me jump in surprise and as I turned around, I was blinded by a white flash.

"Smile for the camera." The boy said cheekily. I blinked in surprise, trying to stop seeing stars. The boy was Asian by decent, with his thick black hair and slightly slanted eyes, but he had an American accent. Perhaps his grandparents were from there? He also had quite a bit of acne I noticed, taking in the red spots on his face. Other than that, he was okay looking I guess.

"Can I get a do-over?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in inquiry, to which he grinned.

"Nah, looks better when you're unsuspecting. I'm Eric Yorkie." He told me, putting the camera around his neck and holding out a hand for me to shake. I looked at it in wonder, once again startled. People actually still shook hands…Like, they really did. I didn't remember much about 2005, considering the fact that I was like, six in my own time, but I kinda do vaguely recall people doing that. So, being the polite person I was, I took it.

"Hi, I'm Arsinoё Zeidan." I replied, retracting my hand after a brief shake and discretely wiping it on my thigh. His face brightened like a child at a candy store and I took a scared step back. I didn't really know how to deal with…people that well. Hence the reason of one friend my whole life.

"So you're the foreign girl huh! Everyone's been talking about you. Nice dance you did earlier by the way, is it tribal or something?" He asked me. We were walking now, me holding my map and he just tagging along. Why did everyone assume Africans were like, bush people or something? Like, I can't skip without it being some type of traditional thing. But me, being the uncaring and sarcastic person I am replied with a "Yeah, the spirits just came over me." Prompting an amazed look from the Asian from my side and a slight snicker from me. Idiot.

"Awesome! You have an accent you know." He said, and I rolled my eyes. So apparently that would be a common thing here. I wonder if he knew that he was the one who sounded funny to me?

"Er, yeah." I answered, and apparently we had the same homeroom or something cause he followed me into the class when I found it. It was semi-full and I was met with many curious stares from the occupiers.

"Awesome, it's really cool though." He complimented and I secretly hoped maybe a friend of he's would call him over so he wouldn't sit next to me. I didn't do well with pointless chatter.

"Thanks." Was my answer. But judging by his eager look, he wouldn't be going anywhere. Damn.

I took a seat near the back of the class by a window overlooking the parking lot, and the window was wet with rain, the clouds heavy and grey outside. I didn't mind though, I loved the weather in Forks, it reminded me of Ireland.

"Mr Yorkie, I wasn't aware that you had transferred into my class. No one informed me. Please tell me when this happened?" A sarcastic voice asked just as said boy was about to open his mouth again. Eric blushed and I marveled. I don't think I've ever seen anyone blush dude.

"Er, I was just helping the new student get to class Mr Varner." He replied, looking embarrassed, making a few students snicker.

"Ah, Miss Zeidan. Nice to finally meet you." He said looking at me through thin spectacles. I smiled and nodded. He turned back to the boy next to me.

"Well, Mr Yorkie, it looks like Miss Zeidan has arrived safely so is there anything else you need?" He asked, pushing up his glasses. I had a feeling I would like this guy.

"Er, no." Eric replied dumbly, making both me and Mr Varner roll our eyes.

"Well then leave." He stated and Eric did just that, tail between his legs.

I looked at Mr Varner, an amused glint in my eyes and he smiled just a tad.

Yeah, I think he was my new favorite teacher.

Homeroom passed quickly, along with Physics and my favorite subject, English. That was where I met Jessica Stanly and Lauren Smith.

It went a bit like this;

"Hi! You're Arsinoё right?" A cheerful strawberry blond asked, startling me. I looked away from the window (I loved window seats) to see an eager face looking at me. She was pretty, I noticed, with her pale skin, blue eyes and strawberry blond hair. There was another girl sitting next to her though, and this one didn't look too friendly.

"Er, yeah?" It sounded more like a question, even to me. Jessica paid this no heed, instead looking at me with probing eyes.

"You're like, from Africa?" She asked again, and I nodded unsurely. From behind her, Lauren gave me another look, kinda maybe like I was beneath her notice? Eh, what was her problem?

"Oh cool! I love you're tan by the way! And is your hair natural?" This chick just kept coming with the questions, and I was getting annoyed.

"Thanks. Yes, my hair is natural." I answered, not saying more than I had to. Jessica nodded, eager.

"Oh! Does everyone in Africa look like you?" She asked and inwardly I facepalmed. This chick…

No, not everyone in Africa looked like me, people in the North did. Most had lovely brown chocolate skin and matching eyes, not to mention beautiful bushy thick hair, but unlike my own bush, they somehow managed to control it.

But instead I replied with "I guess." And a shrug.

And let's just say from then on, she didn't stop talking.

History passed quickly too, and it was slightly interesting learning about the American Civil war but other than that, my morning was pretty boring. Luckily for me, it was lunch now, and I couldn't wait to plug in my earphones and ready the _Wuthering Height_s book we had started in class.

"Noё!" I heard a voice call whilst I was picking up a Tuna and Mayo sandwich with some milk. I looked up to see Jessica waving obnoxiously from a table in the middle of the room and with a heavy sigh, I went over. I had said I would sit with them at lunch, but I wasn't planning on making good on the promise.

"…Hey Jessica." I said, when I got there. I was also met with quite a bunch of curious stares from the occupants (Lauren not counting.)

"Everyone, this is Arsinoё. She's from Africa." Jessica introduced, pointing at me. It was met with a bunch of "Hey"s and "Sup"s and stuff. I sat down reluctantly and silently ate my sandwich, ignoring the chatter around me.

Then, the cafeteria doors opened.

I don't know what made this different from all the other times it did, cause it sounded perfectly normal to me but apparently not to everyone else, so swallowing the bite in my mouth, I looked to see what everyone was staring at.

Holy Shiat.

The Cullens. It was the Cullens. And let me tell you, that they were absoulutely magnificent. Just looking at them, especially Rosalie and Alice, made me feel like I took a shot to my self-esteem.

Like, what the fuck?

And the last to walk in, the one who made every girl swoon and fall over, was Edward Cullen, and my heart just stopped.

BUT! I would not be deceived! So, with a scoff, I rolled my eyes and said (knowing perfectly well they could hear me.),

"They're kinda ugly don't you think?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at Jessica, who chocked on her own milk.

I swear I almost saw a few members of my future family trip and I had to hide a grin. The best part of this, was I knew that Edward couldn't hear my thoughts, cause I was thinking about him and his family the whole morning, their secrets and stuff and he didn't even acknowledge me.

"W-what?" Jessica sputtered, looking at me like I was crazy. Lauren and the other girl at the table did too. I shrugged.

"Well, all that perfection is quite ugly. I dunno, most people like them are pretty ugly on the inside. I just don't find it appealing." I thought I saw Edward shoot me a curious glance from his table, but I'm not sure.

"Arsinoё, they're gorgeous!" Lauren exclaimed, and I shook my head.

"If you say so sister." I answered uncaringly. "Who are they anyway?" I asked, sipping my milk and dusting the crumbs from my fingers.

"Those are the Cullens. They came down here from Alaska two years ago. Doctor Cullen and his wife adopted them, cause apparently she can't have kids." Lauren said, sniffing as if just the mere thought was absurd. I frowned, that wasn't very nice.

"So what? It's really sad when someone can't have kids Lauren. My aunt can't either. I thinks its really nice that Mrs Cullen did that. And maybe, they might come to appreciate her more than her own kids ever could, because she took care of them when no one else wanted to." I replied, and this time, it wasn't for sure. I had always thought that Esme was a really nice person, Carlisle as well, and I didn't like the way Lauren talked about them. It was silent for a moment, and from the corner of my eyes, I saw Edward frown even more, and his brothers and sisters look slightly shocked.

"…Yeah, well anyway, they're all together. Like, _together_ together." She answered, huffing and once more, I really didn't see the problem. Maybe cause I knew that they used to be perfect strangers?

"Well, except for that bronze haired beauty sitting alone. Edward, and apparently no one here is good enough for him." Lauren continued, flipping her hair angrily and I smirked. I couldn't resist. She had it coming anyway.

"Aye…Learnt this from experience huh? Must've felt the burn didn't you?" I drawled nonchalantly, and much to everyone's surprise, a loud guffaw rang out through the cafeteria. Though it stopped as soon as it started. It was most probably Emmett, and looking at their table once more, even Edward was covering a smile.

"E-Excuse me?" Lauren asked, affronted and shooting me daggers. Jessica too and the other girl were trying to hide sniggers. I shrugged and sipped my milk calmly.

"What she's trying to say is that he's just not interested, so don't bother trying." The unknown girl said, adjusting her glasses. What was her name in the first place?

"Yeah, Angela's right. Just setting yourself up for heartbreak." Jessica finished, pouting and I had a feeling that she too had tried to win Edward's affection, prompting me to smirk in amusement.

"Wasn't planning on it." I stated, then sneaking one last glance at their table, I stood up, ready to ditch this crowd. I was getting tired of all the…humans.

Lol, what was I, a vampire? Yes, I realized the irony of that statement.

"Where you going?" Jessica asked, noticing my movement. I shrugged helplessly, thinking of a lie immediately. Come to think of it, I had been shrugging a lot lately. That needed to change…

"I need to go and see Ms Cope about a few of my classes. She said to meet her after I finished lunch." I answered, pushing in my chair and tossing my things into the bin a few feet away. One of the boys let out an impressed whistle.

"Woah, Africa, good aim you got there!" He exclaimed and I sent a bored look, tired of acting nice.

"Yeah, okay, I'll see you guys later." I said before I turned around and left, fully aware of the Cullens' glances when I passed their table.

In the end, after spending the few remaining minutes of lunch break in the art room, I was late for Biology. Turns out, that the science classes were in a completely different building from the rest.

"Sorry I'm late! I got lost!" I exclaimed apologetically, five minutes tardy for class. The teacher paused his explanation as well as writing on the board, and looked at me. Along with like, twenty other students.

"It's quite alright. Many people get lost. Even I do sometimes." He replied, smiling reassuringly, and I nodded, relieved.

"You arrived just in time anyway, I was just starting. Please take a seat anywhere you'd like." He answered, gesturing to the room….which only had one seat left…And it was currently situated next to a glaring vampire.

Oh shit.

In all honesty, I had forgotten about this part, why, because I didn't think that I would have the same effect Bella did on Edward. Wasn't it like, extremely rare to find your singer? Heh, what were the chances. But anyway, I wasn't scared of Edward…

Okay, maybe I was just a tad.

I sat down confidently anyway, not one to be deterred and I didn't even feel insulted when I noticed him discreetly angling his chair as far as possible away from me.

Poor guy. I probably smelt like the most delicious thing in the world to him right now. Kinda like how Apple Crumble smelt to me. Heavenly.

I opened up the brand new note book I had gotten from the office this morning, and wrote the date and title in the neatest way possibly, because even if Edward looked like I had personally killed his puppy or something, he was still watching my every movement. Like a hawk. So the least I could do was be a Hawk with neat handwriting right?

But even though I was inwardly cackling with laughter at that joke (and even deeper fearing for my life) I decided to make things easier for him by putting my hair down from its ponytail, that way at least the scent of my blood would be muffled by my minty smell of my shampoo I had used this morning. It seemed to make things better I saw, by the way he relaxed just a tad bit more, and his black eyes didn't feel like a fire burning right through me. Now it just felt like fire being sent to me. BIG difference.

The rest of the forty-three minutes of Biology were spent taking notes, trying my best to not inconvenience him and maybe become dinner and marveling at how good looking he was, in a discreet way of course.

In the cafeteria, I wasn't lying when I said I thought their perfection was ugly. Because normally, if I saw someone as beautiful as them I would brush them off and think the exact opposite. Normally people like them were vain and arrogant, and it was rare to find someone who could look away from the mirror for ten seconds. I knew the Cullens weren't like that though…Well maybe except for Rosalie but she was a special case.

But now, looking at Edward close up (though slightly blocked from my hair acting as a curtain) I could fully understand why Bella couldn't get over his perfection. It was annoying though, when she couldn't stop going on about his looks but fully warranted.

Edward was like some Roman God who had been thrown out of heaven for being too good looking. Okay, maybe that comparison was a little too close to home but there were slight differences.

Anyway, I understand why most girls could help but stop and faint over him, with his bronze colored hair, that looked like he had just been sleeping and he hadn't bothered to brush it, now black eyes, with when you stared into them, felt like you were falling into the depths of an abyss, his perfectly sculpted nose, strong, but yet still boyish jaw and not to mention he had _THE _most perfect lips. My gosh, they were just begging to be kissed. By me preferably. Sadly, that wouldn't be happening for a long long time, if at all really. I still wasn't sure whether he'd fall for me or not, but I would do everything in my power to make it happen.

Of course, I wasn't analyzing him while actually staring at him, because he would know, so I took a quick glance, acting like I was curious or something then looked away, his face perfectly memorized in my mind. Sometimes, having a photogenic memory helped. A lot.

I finished copying the notes in my neat cursive script, (nothing compared to my lab partners though I saw, when I looked at them in envy) and waited the short remaining minutes until class ended. Edward had finished long ago of course, and he was just busy ignoring me by looking out the window. Glancing at my nails, I noticed that they were still perfect and I couldn't help but be disappointed. I really wanted to chip them, but honestly, they looked to pretty and I just couldn't help myself.

So instead, I started thinking.

I thought about random things, things like my home in Egypt, the many countries I had visited, all the languages I was fluent in (six, if you didn't count Tolkien Elvish). I contemplated ancient history, music of the different ages, stuff like that until I lost track of time and the bell rang, jostling me out of my thoughts. Though, before I could even fully comeback to the present, Edward was already up and out the door.

_Sigh…Oh well._

The rest of the day went okay I guess, even when I ran into Edward trying to convince Ms Cope to switch his class with something else.

And then after that ordeal, I got into the car (my beautiful, beautiful car), blasted Fine China, ignored the looks I got from everyone, and headed home.

I did my homework quickly, ate dinner, chilled on the internet for a while and then went to bed, surprisingly tired.

But then I remembered that my darling Eddie-kun wouldn't be at school for like, a week and groaned in frustration, before shoving my face into the pillows.

* * *

**_Review?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Edit 4/11/15: _To be honest, not even I remember what I changed. It's that irrelevant to the chapter. Barely noticeable. Again._**

**_Happy Reading :)_**

**_And don't forget to review! _**

* * *

The rest of the week passed quickly meshed into a blend of Christina Aguilera and Lana Del Rey Music, along with a dash of avoiding people. I was correct in my assumption when I predicted that Edward would be gone for the whole week but the funny thing is; his family was glaring at me like it was my fault. Like, really? Well, I suppose it was in a funny roundabout way I guess but still, it wasn't nice to feel daggers piercing through your head anytime they were in the vicinity. Though one good thing happened during the course of the week, which was me being bumped up in the senior classes. Correction; most of my classes were now senior level, Biology being one of the exceptions, much to my relief. Anyway, when the principle called me into his office and told me of the news, I was pretty ecstatic, because the junior classes were getting too easy for me, meaning I was getting bored with them. I was eager to hurry up and graduate, so I could get out of this hell hole and go back to Ireland. Because it wasn't like Trinity College ceased to exist in 2005. It was still there, just different from what I had seen of their current website. I was also really happy that I could stay in Bio, that way I could still see Edward, though I knew that if he really wanted to, he could get himself into the higher grades faster than I could say "Sparkle".

During the weekend, I attended one of my aunt's fashion shows, as well as the after party, which I didn't really like that much cause it was noisy and crowded, but I danced a lot to all the old songs from this decade that I had mostly forgotten about and had saved on a USB somewhere in my old time. Anyway, we stayed late until like three in the morning, so Sunday was spent sleeping and being lazy. I even contemplated going down to the beach in La Push but I decided that it wouldn't be a good idea. I didn't want to destroy my relationship with Edward before it had even begun.

That's another important thing that happened during that week. I realized that I _really _would like to be Edward's soul mate for the rest of eternity. When this whole thing started, I didn't really think about it that much, mostly because I thought this was all some type of messed up dream that I would wake up from, but after the third day of living with that notion, I realized that it was stupid and this was as real as reality could get. I brooded for the remainder of that day but eventually got over it, because like they said it 2012, YOLO!

Edward deserved to be happy, and I thought maybe that I could do the job pretty well actually, hopefully better than Bella anyway. Even _Lauren _would be better than that chick. So, thus I decided that I was serious in trying to win that vampire's heart and began reading the Twilight series over again. I had once bought them on Amazon. Thank god for IPads.

So it was with that positive outlook on life that I faced Monday. I didn't even grumble that much when my alarm rang. And that was a damn good sign.

I got ready quickly, before wearing a pair of navy blue ankle length tights, a light blue Billabong T-shirt and a matching cardigan on top, for the slight chill in the air. But just as I was about to leave my room, I decided to change my black pumps for my grey Elf ankle boots. Like the ones everyone wears in Shingeki no Kyojin before the attack of Wall Maria. Except these were grey.

They just looked like the shoes Elves would wear.

Breakfast was a quick affair, aunt Zaho had already left the house so it was just me and Nina, who was busy cleaning. I finished my cereal, then popped in a piece of mint gum in my mouth. Hey, I wanted to have cool breath.

I drove to school belting out the lyrics to Off to the Races by LDR and like always, ignored the incredulous looks from my classmates as I parked my car and stayed in the seat for the remainder of the ten minutes until the bell rang. The volume was loud, but I didn't care that everyone could hear music from the future. I sang along while dancing and tapping the steering wheel, watching at everyone watch me.

And then a silver Volvo drove in, briefly drawing everyone's attention away. I too looked at them, and blatantly rolled my eyes when I saw they took up three parking spots with no shame at all. Then they all stepped out, seemingly in slow motion like some movie, looking perfect as always but the only one who really captured my attention was Edward, who emerged looking oh so yummy today, in dark blue jeans, a grey V-neck sweater, the grey coat he wore in the Twilight movie and very expensive Diesel shoes. Don't ask me how I knew they were Diesel. I just knew.

His gaze immediately landed on my car (which now had Live or Die playing) and he looked through at me, and I saw his eyes were now liquid topaz. It was absolutely beautiful, even better than the black. But I pretended I didn't notice his gaze, instead fully switching off the engine, and disconnecting my phone. I plugged in my brand new headphones (I had bought them when I was in Seattle with Aunt Zaho) and walked into the school, eager to start the day, fully aware of the gazes being shot my way. I was used to it, an everyday occurrence for me.

The morning passed quickly, me easily breezing through the classes and being bored, then lunch came along and sadly, this time I unsuccessfully tried to avoid Jessica who latched on to me as soon as I got my food.

She was chattering on about something I didn't pay attention and like always, I just sat in my seat silently nibbling on to my sandwich. That is until, Jessica let out a squeal and shoved my shoulder, almost shoving me off my chair and making me choke on the bread, prompting a laugh from Lauren. I glared at Jessica, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't look now, but Edward Cullen is staring at you!" Which obviously meant she wanted me to. That chick was crazy, so instead I huffed irritably and roughly took a bite of the bread in my hands.

"That's it? That's why you almost tried to murder me?" I asked, finishing the last bite. Angela giggled, but remained silent and watched us.

But I decided to humor her and I turned around to see what she was talking about, and indeed said Cullen was staring and he didn't look away either, his eyebrows just furrowing further.

Ah, he must've been trying to read my mind.

I sighed softly, then I looked away, my hair blocking him out.

I would see him soon anyway.

* * *

The bell rang soon after that, and I quickly threw away my things and headed out the cafeteria before everyone else and made my way to biology, eager to see Eddie-kun for some inexplicable reason.

I wasn't surprised to see him in his seat already, like the vast majority of the class and I slowly went to sit next to him. I had already placed my things on my side of the desk before I went to lunch, and I saw they were in the exact same spot I had left them, not disturbed by an inch at all.

I sat down hesitantly, before opening my note book to a fresh page, writing the date and title on the board.

"_Hello." _I heard, and I jumped, startled, before looking at him in surprise. His voice was so smooth and velvety that it wasn't fair, and I suddenly didn't want to open my mouth, for some reason embarrassed of my own. I had to though, so I went in the blunt direction.

"Hi." I replied, whilst skimming over last week's notes so I could seem busy. Edward wasn't swayed, thankfully.

"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last week. I'm Edward Cullen. You're Arsinoё Zeidan, right?" I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. No, I was Michael Jackson.

"How do you know my name?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, going with Bella's reply. Edward chuckled lowly, aware that Mr Varner had just started the lesson.

"Forks is a small town. News travels fast." Was all he said back and I 'hmmed' in agreement before 'concentrating' on my notes. Then I looked back at him, catching him staring.

"You were gone last week." I stated, blunt as ever. I saw a flash of panic in his topaz eyes before it was smothered and replaced with a slight smile. I wished I could roll my eyes at him.

"Yes. I was out of town for a couple of days. Family reasons." He said, but sadly, I knew he was lying, so I smirked and finished writing the summary from the board before reaching for the microscope. I already knew the answer.

"Yeah, I totally understand. When my grandmother's sister's cousin's brother's daughter's friend's cousin's pet gold fish dies, I will always go running." I said in a faux understanding tone. Edward let out an incredulous chuckle next to me, but I looked into the microscope to avoid his gaze. Then not even two seconds away, pushed it towards my lab partner and wrote the answer.

"Prophase." I stated absentmindedly, scribbling down the answer. Edward pulled it towards himself.

"Mind if I take a look?" I nodded and he did as intended, before coming away from the lens with a smirk.

"Prophase." He acknowledged, sounding amused.

"Told you so." I shrugged, earning a chuckle. Things were going quite well.

"Where did you hear that?" He asked, sounding highly amused. I snorted wrily, giving him a look that said "reall?"

"Everyone's been saying that." I replied, idly twirling my pen.

"And you believed them?" He asked, raising an amused eyebrow. I snickered lowly, looking at him with a mischievous glint in my eyes.

"Nah, I just wanted to see your reaction."

Edward chuckled and shook his head as if he were thinking about something amusing.

"So, how are you finding the cold weather? I can't imagine you're used to it." He asked, changing the subject and making small talk. Ugh, he just ruined it. Inwardly, I was getting angry. Why did everyone have such crazy assumptions about Africa? Yeah, it was hot most of the time, but doesn't mean I had never seen rain in my life! This is one of the reasons why I avoid other people. Their stupidity annoyed me. Not that Edward was stupid, but I just couldn't fathom why he would ask me about something as mundane as the weather.

Edward saw my irritation and frowned, no doubt thinking he had said something wrong, which he had.

"You're asking me about the weather?" I asked, my eyebrows raised in surprise, Edward seemed to relax a tad and he smiled, almost making me go into cardiac arrest.

"I suppose I am. Is there a problem with inquiring about your opinion of our gloomy weather here in Forks?" He asked, cheeky, and what he said threw me for a loop. I didn't expect him to say that, it wasn't in the books nor in the movie. Sure, I didn't want our conversations to be an exact replica of the series but it was slightly scary losing the only leverage I had so quickly, which was my knowledge of future events, dialogue included.

"None at all. You just didn't strike me as the type to make small talk. Or any talk at all." I answered, before saying "Anaphase." and sliding him the microscope automatically, already writing the brief description under my answer. "Do you mind if I check?" I heard his voice ask and I grunted a reply. He took it as a positive and looked, before nodding and writing the same answer as mine, as well as a much better and more put together description, in like one minute.

"You haven't answered my question." He said, turning back to me, eyebrow raised. He was right and I sighed, but it was a happy sigh.

"In all honesty," I started, looking at him casually, "I love the weather here. I lived in Ireland before I came, you know? It's rainy there too. The damp, the coolness and greyness of places like these appeal to me very much. The air is so fresh and crisp, making you just want to breathe it in all day, not to mention how healthy the fauna is, so beautiful and healthy looking." I said wistfully, forgetting I was with him but when I glanced back at him, he had this shocked yet pleased type of look on his face. Like he was happy about my answer and yet surprised by it.

"What made you move to Forks?" He asked, looking into the microscope and writing down the answer in his notebook quickly, and yet he still made it look like calligraphy.

I sighed, copying what he had written, followed by a description. Edward's eyebrows furrowed. Hmm, he was big on the eyebrow thing wasn't he? Tch, Lol dude.

"Its…um…complicated." I answered, knowing that he wouldn't drop it. I panicked though, 'cause unlike Bella, I didn't even know what to say. Do I saw "Oh, well you see, one second I was in my room and the next I was in Forks, in the land of fictional characters." Ha, like that would go well.

"I think I can keep up." He said smirking and right then and there, my heart skipped a beat, or three…and judging by the widening of his smirk and amused glint in his eyes, he knew it too. I was almost embarrassed. ALMOST.

"College scouts." I answered, trying to be truthful and yet lie at the same time. Edward looked slightly taken aback. "With my…..above average grades, many universities have been 'watching' me, if you must. My parents and aunt thought that it would be best if I got away from the city for a while to focus on my grades with no distractions. I come from an…" I trailed off, unsure of how to continue, "…Important family to say the least and of course the name can't be tarnished (can you hear the sarcasm?) , so it was either Forks or boarding school. I chose the former, as you can see." I explained, shrugging nonchalantly, before quickly scribbling down the last two answers Edward had somehow procured during my explanation. Said boy was…well, looking shocked. And I knew he was ten times more than the word in his mind because I could actually read his expression, which he normally hid relatively well. I didn't see what the big deal was though, honestly, this guy was confusing.

Edward's faced smoothly slipped into a marble mask and he casually put the microscope in the middle of the table, now done with it. His hand brushed against mine though, but unlike Bella, I didn't jump or squeal at the coldness of it. Instead I just poked it once, then pushed away gently with my index finger, moving it back to its rightful owner. Eddie-kun stared at me quizzically, retracting his hand fully with a mix of horror, surprise and confusion in his eyes. I shrugged and turned back to the clock, noticing we had four minutes left. I was done, and Mr Varner was explaining the homework (a summary of how all the stages worked together and stuff) so I began packing away my things, much like everyone else in class. The boy/man/vampire (what did I call him in the first place?) next to me, well, his things were already stacked neatly and as soon as the bell rang, he had gathered them and was out the door quickly.

Tch, some people.

History was interesting, but I didn't pay much attention, eager to go home. I was exhausted for some reason when the bell rang and by the time I had packed away my unneeded books in my locker and gathered the ones I would need into my backpack, I was visibly dragging myself to my car.

As I fumbled with finding the keys in my bag, I felt eyes on me and looked up, only slightly surprised to see it was the Cullens. I looked at them look at me, and noticed that Edward wasn't with them for some reason. After a few seconds of curious silent questions, I waved sarcastically, pasted on the fakest smile in the world and got inside the car, not wasting a second by immediately switching it on and driving out the parking lot, accompanied by the soft sound of Ride by Lana Del Rey, making my exit that much cooler. From the left sideview mirror, I saw Edward arrive just before I turned out the gate and into the freeway, and I caught him giving my car a questioning glance. I looked away before he knew I could see him and sighed heavily.

I still had a long way to go.

* * *

"_Couscous, couscous, does whatever it is couscous does! It is yummy, and delish..Look out, there you are couscous_!" I sang, pushing down my cart down the aisle at the grocery store. I had decided that I was tired of Nina's cooking and wanted to make something for myself. It wasn't that her cooking wasn't nice or anything, it was just too fancy for my tastes, it had to be prepared to my aunts tastes after all. As I was picking out the fancy packet with the weird dude in a turban, I heard a very soft sound behind me, almost like a giggle. I raised my eyes from my inspection of the package and turned around ready to ask the person if they needed something, because I had no intentions of stopping my Couscous song because of them.

Much to my surprise though, I was met with the sight of a very beautiful woman smiling softly when I met her gaze. She had soft looking caramel hair that spilled down her shoulders in wavy curls, lovely golden eyes that held warmth, a perfect feminine face with lovely high cheekbones and soft looking rosy lips and curves in all the right places. Not to mention her pale complexion which made her look like fragile porcelain that could break at any moment. She was beautiful. Way too beautiful actually.

Ah…She must be Esme, my mind connected easily.

"Oh, excuse me, it's just, you're song…about the couscous I mean, was just adorable." She gushed, smiling brightly, and making my insides melt. Damn this woman.

I looked to the ground, abashed whilst fiddling with the pack in my hands, not knowing how to reply.

"Er, t-thank you?" It was more of a question than a statement and I nervously tucked a strand of errant purple hair that was falling in to my eyes behind my ear, shifting from foot to foot. Esme giggled, before hesitantly taking a step forward, basket in hand. I noticed it contained common food items that frequently ran out, milk, bread, eggs, the like.

"I'm Esme Cullen. My husband works down at the hospital." She introduced, but she didn't hold out her hand. It was weird to think that confident and sure Esme would be nervous because of me, she just didn't seem like type.

So instead, I pasted on a smile, a soft and inviting one and asked with no little amount of nervousness, if she would like to have a cup of coffee with me(Yes, I knew she didn't actually drink _coffee) _at the little café next door. I don't know why I asked, it just seemed like the right thing to do.

Luckily for me, she agreed easily and we quickly paid finished our shopping, chatting happily all the while and soon bonded over mugs of steaming hot Chocachino's, which, surprisingly she drank.

I was surprised at how easy it was to talk to her, even if she was only a perfect stranger not even hours before and contrary to my initial assumptions, we had a great many things in common.

Then we spent the rest of the afternoon talking about all our favorite female heroines in history and the different fashions of multiple historic eras.

We left after exchanging numbers and promises to meet up again sometime.

When I got home, finished cooking and doing my homework, just as I was about to fall asleep, I couldn't help but think that for a mother of five, a wife, and a matriarch of a vampire coven, she was surprisingly easy to relate to.

* * *

**_Review?_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Edit 4/11/15: _Not much change in this chapter except maybe the dialogue in French. _**

**_Feedback would be appreciated. _**

**_Happy Reading :)_**

* * *

That morning, I woke up feeling slightly anxious. The reason was because today would be the day of the van incident and I wasn't sure if I wanted to participate in the 'fun' even. Can you sense the sarcasm? I didn't think it would be worth risking my life just to see if Edward would save me or not. I wasn't Bella. So how was I supposed to know if he would react the same way? It just wasn't really worth it. But then again, someone else might just get hit by the van and I'm like 100% sure that none of the Cullens would be willing to risk their secret to save some random student who most probably cursed them as soon as their backs were turned.

With a resigned sigh, I tossed over and buried my face in my fluffy pillow, inwardly groaning at my dilemma.

Actually, speaking of Bella, where the hell was she? She was supposed to arrive around the same time I did, but it had been maybe two weeks since my arrival in Forks and still no sign. Her father was here, that I knew because I occasionally saw him in his cruiser driving around and stuff. I wondered if maybe she wouldn't be coming? I hoped so. I didn't need any more complications in trying to win Edward.

I snorted. Winning Edward huh? I made it sound like he was some type of prize for the taking. Then I frowned, sitting up and brushing strands of hair from my face. That wasn't it at all. I just…really wanted him to love me as much as I him. But if Bella came, I could kiss him out the window. Literally.

Sighing, I swung my legs off the bed and headed on over to the bathroom to get ready. Maybe I could just be late and skip the whole van incident altogether. Meh.

I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, tried to tame the purple bush that passed as my hair and quickly got dressed in a pair of black woolen stockings, a black and white woolen skirt and a long sleeved black top that had my surname printed on top. I also pulled on a grey beany and black gloves with black boots. I decided to let my hair loose as well. The thickness of it would protect my neck from the cold so I wouldn't need a scarf.

Like always, I grabbed my cell on my way out along with my backpack and made my way downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Darling. You slept well I assume?" My aunt asked as soon as I made my way into the kitchen. Nina was busy frying pancakes and I sighed at the smell.

"Mhmm. I didn't even notice the cold with the heating." I said, putting down my bag and sitting at the island next to her in one of the high stools.

"Good. You do know how to drive on ice no?" She asked, not really paying attention, instead replying to someone on her phone.

"Yep. The car has the setting." I replied, grinning broadly when a heaping plate of fatty goodness was placed in front of me. Psh, who cared about carbs?

Okay, that's not true…I had once struggled with being overweight…But with time and effort (along with many tears) I was now a proud size six.

"Alright then. I won't be here when you get home. I'm flying over to New York so I can start seeing the preparations for Fashion Week. I'll be back by the weekend. Hopefully anyway. Nina will be going with me. I can arrange someone to stay with you while we're gone if you like?" She asked, putting down the phone and turning to look at me with a raised eyebrow. I shrugged.

"Nah, I can stay alone. It's fine." I answered, shoving another piece of food in my mouth. She looked vaguely disgusted, wrinkling her nose. Aunt Zaho then gave me a last once over and nodded.

"I trust you. If you have any boys over, at least use protection. I'm too young to be an aunt." She told me, smiling and I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be sure to stock up." I answered, drinking some of the milk in the glass in front of me. She laughed before finishing her tea and standing up to leave.

"Until then my dear." She said and I nodded. Nina smiled at me before collecting my now empty plate.

"Are you sure you want to stay alone? I can stay if you want." She offered, but I shook my head. Nina was literally my Aunt's right hand woman, I couldn't take her away from work. "Really, I'll be fine. It's just one week." I answered, getting my keys from the bowl in the middle of the islands and picking up my school bag.

"…Alright then." Nina acquiesced, yet she was still hesitant. I smiled one last time and left the house.

I got my coat from the hanger by the door (I had bought it because it was like an exact feminine version of Edward's grey one. Cheesy, I know.) and was extra careful when I made my way down the driveway towards my car. Luckily, my boots had rubber soles so the gripped the ground and I didn't even slip once.

When I got into the car, and had plugged in my phone I heaved one last weary sigh and made my way to Forks high, hoping that maybe fate would be kind.

* * *

I arrived at school belting out the lyrics to Chandelier by Sia, music at full volume.

"_Cause I'm just holding on for tonight, on for tonight, on for tonight!" _I finished, parking and ignoring all the stares I was getting. It was a normal occurrence for me. Just because looked at me weird doesn't mean I was going to stop playing my music. Fuck them. The principle didn't have a problem with it, so why should they?

I switched off the ignition, and unplugged my phone but when I glanced up again, I caught Edward staring at me with an amused smirk on his handsome face. I almost chocked and had a heart attack just from the sight of it but I managed to control my racing heart. Holy shiat, that boy didn't know what he did to the female population. Me especially. I blinked and sent a smile his way and much to my surprise, his smirk brightened. Luckliy for me before I could embarrass myself and pass out in my car seat, there was a tap at the window. I forcibly pried my eyes away from Edward and looked to see who it was.

It was Angela, surprisingly and she was looking slightly hesitant.

I got out and smiled at her.

"Yo, sup?" I asked as we started walking together. She looked vaguely confused and I inwardly slapped myself. I forgot I shouldn't use my time slang with these people. Ugh, It was like living in the middle ages.

"Goodmorning Arsinoё. I was wondering if maybe you could maybe help me with the math homework before school starts. Its not much, just a few problems I didn't understand." She said, looking nervous. Ah, so that was it. During my time here at Forks high, word had gotten around that I was a 'nerd'. I was even nerdier than the previous nerds apparently so that classified me as an outcast. The only people who actually talked to me were my lunch group.

"K, show it to me." I said when we stopped by her white Toyota. She smiled gratefully and took out the books from her backpack and placed them on the boot. She explained to me what she didn't understand and I saw the problem immediately.

"Well, what you're doing wrong is multiplying these two numbers first in the equation. Have you ever heard of_ PEMDAS_?" I asked and she shook her head so I took her pencil and wrote at the back for her.

"Parenthesis, Exponents, Multiplication, Division, Addition, Subtraction. Follow that and you shouldn't ever have a problem. Anyway, take care of that first, then when you get the result you can mov-" But my explanation was cut off by a loud screech sounding throughout the whole parking lot. Our heads snapped up in horror as we watched the blue van come barreling towards us.

"Angela, we have to move. Move now!" I shouted frantically, turning to the terrified Asian girl next to me. Sadly she was frozen in place and wasn't moving, her eyes fixated on the van in terror. I waved my hands in front of her face but she was so deeply retreated into herself she didn't even flinch away.

I looked frantically around the parking lot trying to think of something that would help us in the next five seconds and I caught sight of Edward's horror-struck face.

I don't know what happened to me then. It felt like a wave of calm fell over me when I saw his expression and somehow, I just knew he wasn't going to let Tyler hit me.

So instead I quickly regained my bearings and stopped panicking, focusing on saving Angela.

I quickly moved behind her and kicked the back of her knees so that she would fall into me and just before I felt the ton of bricks hit me, pushed her away with all of my strength. Screams filled the area but I didn't really hear them. Instead the wind was knocked out of my longs by the bulldozer which had just careened into me. We slid backwards and hit Angela's car hard, but before I could even register what happened, Edward's lightning fast hand had hit the side of the truck with a loud "Bam!" and he quickly swung my legs around so they wouldn't be run over.

It all happened so fast that I'm sure not even ten seconds had passed when everything finally went still.

"Arsinoё, are you alright?" My savior asked frantically. His cool, sweet breath washed over me so pleasantly I couldn't help but take a deep breath in before replying with a groan.

"I knew I shouldn't have woke up this morning." I answered, grinning mostly to myself. Edward chuckled making my smile widen and I swore I felt him pull me closer to his side.

"You should probably remove your hand print from the truck. People are approaching." I advised shifting so I could be more comfortable.

"What hand print?" He asked, trying to cover it up and when I looked again at the side of the van, it was perfectly fine. I smirked and rolled my eyes.

"Tch, yeah right. Ugh, you're so annoying." I told him. He grinned amusedly at me but before he could reply a loud voice was heard.

"Don't move! An ambulance has been called and they will arrive shortly!" It was Mrs Cope. "Is anyone hurt?" She asked. I sighed and idly observed the person above me.

"We're alright Mrs Cope." Edward answered, ignoring all the other calls of people trying to check if we're alright.

"You can let go of me. Like you said, I'm alright." I said to him, trying to smile reassuringly. Then I remembered something.

"Oh my gosh! My phone! Where is my phone?! I was holding it when I was helping Angela and then you pushed me away!" I couldn't lose my phone. All my music was on. 16 gigs. Over two thousand songs. That was my life. Sure my iPad and USBs had some but my phone had my favorites. I couldn't lose it. I frantically got out of his hold, ignoring his surprised look and tried in vain to look for my phone in the tight space between the two cars, hoping to God it hadn't been crushed.

"You mean this?" He asked picking up the sleek black object and looking at it weirdly. I pounced on it gratefully, not caring that I had landed in his lap and pressed the power button on the side and drawing the pattern on the screen to unlock it. After a quick once over of checking everything and sliding through the my music collection to make sure it was still there, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"What is that?" Edward asked from above me. And I froze in his lap.

My phone was a _Samsung Galaxy SIII_. It wasn't supposed to exist until eight years from now. Hell, touch screen wasn't supposed to exist until four. And now, in my panic I had shown him a very advanced piece of technology which I'm sure with all of his contacts, he hadn't even heard of. And now he was suspicious of me. Which wasn't a good thing.

"Shit." Was all I could say.

* * *

"I'm so, so sorry Arsinoё. It all happened so fast. I hit the ice wrong and next thing I knew I had lost control." Tyler apologised from the bed next to me for the umpteenth time. I sighed and once more tried to reassure him.

"Tyler. Please shut up. I've told you the last hundred times that I'm fine. Edward pulled me out of the way before anything could happen." I explained. Tyler looked confused, and his brows furrowed.

"Edward?" He asked, lost.

"Edward Cullen." I replied dryly. Tyler nodded, recognition dawning on his face. I blocked whatever else it was he was going to say and instead stared at my crossed legs in contemplation.

Aye…Edward Cullen. I had no idea what I was supposed to say to him. The way he looked at me when I tried to stammer out a response made it clear that he was suspicious of me. I had honestly no idea how to answer his question about my phone. It was a tense five seconds after I had uttered that single word, because when it came out of my I think I had just made it worse. The reaction to his question was enough for him to suspect me of something, and that wasn't a good thing if my goal was to earn his trust. I guess most people wouldn't be as worried as I was over a stupid phone. They would just construct a lie and be done with it. But Vampires were different. You couldn't lie to a vampire. Vampires were paranoid creatures. The Cullens already had enough reason to be suspicious of me, considering Edward couldn't read my mind and all, and now this was just another thing to add onto the list of ever growing mysteries.

Just then, Edward swept in the room, all smug smiles and sunshine, looking delicious as always. I glared at him.

"Hey man, I'm really sorry-"Tyler started sincerely but Edward raised a hand to cut him off and shot a kind grin, making my heart beat a bit faster.

"It's alright. No blood no foul." He said, then he chuckled a bit at his own joke and I just rolled my eyes, drawing his attention from Tyler. He took a seat on the bed on my right, swinging his legs playfully and shooting me an amused grin. I didn't see why he was in such a good mood. It annoyed me.

"Wipe that smug grin off your face douche." I snapped angrily, crossing my arms. He just smiled wider. "I don't see why you forced me to be examined. You were in the accident too." I told him, puffing my cheeks. Edward chuckled, and my anger almost slipped away.

"My father's a doctor. I get special treatment." He said, shrugging. I glared harder. "Lucky for you, I've come to bust you out." And just as he said that, the doors opened and in walked in the second most beautiful man I've ever seen in my life. I felt my breath hitch slightly.

Carlisle Cullen was a sight to see. No wonder all the nurses fawned over him, and I wouldn't be surprised if women(and some men) injured themselves purposely just to be treated by him.

He was like Edward, there was just no way to describe him, with his perfect silver hair and golden eyes. I inwardly swooned. And then a cough snapped me out of my daze and I looked to my right to see Edward with his arms crossed and glowering at his father and I. I laughed inwardly. Was he jealous I was checking his father out?

"Ah, Miss Zeidan. It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you." Carlisle said pleasantly, still checking over my patient board. Like his appearance, his voice was just as beautiful.

"Nothing involving my father I hope." I answered, smiling at him. He laughed and jotted a few things down on the paper.

"Hmm…not entirely. Now it says here you hit your head?" He asked, putting down the files and coming towards me, flash light in hand. I nodded and sighed, exasperated.

"Yes, but the nurses already performed the X-rays and concluded that there is nothing wrong with me." I told him, blinking slightly when the bright beam was shone in my eyes.

"I see…Your hair is such an interesting color." He said, more to himself than to me. I inwardly rolled my eyes. So it was true how much he liked mysteries.

"It's a genetic defect. Hereditary on my mother's side." I answered when he stepped back. He seemed intrigued.

"I see. Anyway, like you said, nothing seems to be wrong with you. Physically at least. Mentally, I'm not too sure. You might experience some trauma, so I suggest that you take the rest of the day and tomorrow off." Then he grinned, amusement on his face. "It's not really a suggestion. Doctor's orders." He told me, and I couldn't help but smile along with him and nod.

"I've prescribed some medication to help with the headache which I _know _you will experience eventually. The nurse will give it to you." He explained and I hopped off the bed, eager to leave.

"Do you have anyone to drive you home? We couldn't get in contact with your aunt." He asked, not really paying attention to me anymore, instead back to my patient chart.

"She's not here. She'll be back in a few days though." I said and he nodded.

"Edward will take you home then." Carlisle said, and just then I was aware of the presence standing next to me, and felt the hand on the small of my back. I gave him a confused look but he ignored me.

"Thank you." I replied, brushing a few strands of my hair from my face, and tugging on my beanie. And then I remembered something very important so I turned to Tyler.

"Um, Tyler, you live with your Grandmother right?" I asked him, unsure. He looked confused at my question, along with the two Cullens in the room, judging from their interested stares.

"Yeah I do. Why?" He asked. I played with my gloved fingers for a bit before replying.

"I need her help with something. And I'm pretty sure she's the only one who can help me." I answered. He nodded in acceptance, probably thinking it was something to do with 'girl stuff'.

"Oh sure, you can talk to her outside. She's filling in some documents in the reception." Tyler told me and I thanked him graciously before taking my leave, Edward close behind. Literally. He still had his hand on my back.

"What did you need with Tyler's Grandmother?" He asked me when we boarded the elevator. I shrugged nonchalantly and played with the bush I called hair.

"Nothing too important." Was my reply. He regarded me suspiciously but let it drop. When the elevator doors opened I immediately caught sight of the woman standing at the counter along with the receptionist, and from his brown skin, I knew that she was Tyler's Grandmother. I hesitantly walked forward and lightly tapped her shoulder. She turned around and when she caught sight of me, smiled kindly.

"Hello young Lady. How can I help you?" She asked, and I smiled widely when I heard her accent. She was from Western Africa. I felt ten times more confident in what I was going to ask.

"_Bonjour Mama. __Tu est la Grandmere de Tyle ?__ "_ I asked her. She smiled so widely that I was scared that her cheeks might spread open. Edward on the other hand was so surprised that I could feel it.

"_Oui. Comment est-ce que je peux t'aider?" _She replied, her French deeply tainted with her African accent. I took off my beanie and motioned to my hair. Judging by her immediately changing expression of one of comprehension she understood what I wanted.

"_Um,_ _je connais que c'est impoli de vous demander, sans meme vous connaitre, mais je vraiment besoin de l'aide. Est-ce que tu pouvais tresse mes cheveux, s'il vous plait__?"_ She nodded and motioned with her calloused hand for me to come closer.

Her fingers probed my hair and observed my scalp with practiced ease of someone who had done it many times. She was gentle but firm with it, and I knew I had made a good decision. The receptionist and Edward were staring at us with rapt fascination and I laughed a bit.

"_Oui, je peu. Quelle jour seras bon pour toi?" _She asked with a smile.

"_On peut le fair demain?" _I asked and she nodded.

"_Vers trieze-heure_?" She asked and I nodded immediately. After going into a bit more detail, I gave her a hug, thanked her humbly and was on my way, beanie back in place.

"You speak French?" Edward asked when we were situated in his Volvo. It was a nice car I noticed. With its black leather interior, wooden dashboard and many fancy buttons. It had nothing on my baby though…Or maybe I was just biased.

"Mhmm…"I answered casually, looking out the window as we checked out the toll gate of the hospital and headed.

"Which other languages do you speak?" He asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"Japanese, Mandarin, Korean, Arabic, German. I also speak Tolkien Elvish but that's not really considered a language." I told him, grinning humorously. Edward seemed shocked by my admission and didn't reply immediately, instead his eyebrows furrowed.

"Where did you learn them all?" He asked, shock in his voice. I shrugged and tapped my fingers on the door handle.

"I move around a lot." Was my nonchalant reply. I took a look at the speedometer and rolled my eyes.

Over 80MPH. Typical.

I didn't mind the speed of course, I trusted him, and I loved driving fast.

"So much that you are fluent in seven languages?" Edward asked, giving me an incredulous look. This time I did roll my eyes and tapped my head.

"IQ of 170, remember?" I asked but then I took one look at his surprised expression and realized that _no_, he had not been there when I was forced to take the test.

"Whoops." I mumbled, knowing perfectly well he heard me. Edward gave me a look, as if it was the first time he had ever truly seen me and I looked away, avoiding his gaze.

A few seconds passed before he spoke again.

"You never answered my question." He stated, when we had stopped at a traffic light, where there was a lot of traffic. I pretended I was oblivious and made a confused face.

"Which one?" I asked. Edward made a frustrated sound and I had to hide my amused smile.

"You know perfectly well which one." He replied, sounding irritated. I didn't blame him. Coupled with my feigned obliviousness and slow moving cars, I would be annoyed too.

I kept quiet for a moment and sighed.

"Why does it matter? It's just a phone." I asked. He made an angry sound under his breath and abruptly moved to another lane. The slightly faster moving one. It was a big mistake, for it just ended up being slower than the last.

Who knew Forks had so much traffic?

"If it's just a phone, why are you being so secretive about it, Arsinoё?" He asked pointedly.

"Everyone has their secrets Edward." Was my flippant answer. I was getting annoyed. Very annoyed.

To this, he had no answer so we remained in silence for a few minutes until I sighed and asked him the one question which I knew was going to make the situation one-hundred times worse.

"…How did you get to me so fast?" I asked him. I knew the answer. I knew it better than he thought I did too. But if our relationship were to progress any further, I needed to pretend I didn't. I almost regretted asking it though, looking at the dark expression he shot me.

"What do you mean? I was right next to you." He said, trying to convince me. It sounded like he was pleading more for me to believe him. Tch, not gonna happen.

"Tch. Yeah right." I answered, crossing my arms angrily. "You were across the lot. I saw you. Heck, I even smiled at you. I'm not stupid Edward. Don't treat me as if I am." I snapped. I was already annoyed from our previous argument. I didn't need any more shit from him.

Luckily (or unluckily maybe) the traffic started moving again, and Edward seemed to take out his frustration on the accelerator.

"Can't you just say thank you and leave it alone?" He growled, turning onto my street sharply. If I wasn't wearing my seatbelt, I would have slammed into the door.

"I won't leave it alone. But I will say thank you…Look Edward, I'm not gonna tell anyone if that's what you're worried about. But I should at least know what I'm lying to everyone for." I told him, calming down a tad as he parked in my driveway. Vaguely, I wondered how he knew where I lived, but then I shrugged it off. He was a stalker, why was I surprised?

"You won't leave it alone will you?" He snapped angrily, glaring at me, fingers firmly clenched around the steering wheel. I glared just as fiercely and shook my head.

"No, I won't." I answered stubbornly. If looks could kill, I would most probably be six feet under with the murderous expression he was shooting me. I was a tad bit worried though, cause he was a vampire and all. I squared my shoulders and remained calm.

"Then I hope you're ready for disappointment." He spat and I recoiled. The venom in his voice made me do a double take. _Jeez_…

"Fuck you Edward." I hissed angrily before I grabbed my backpack at my feet (I don't remember having it) and got out the car, slamming the door with as much force as I could. And that was a lot of force right there.

I hadn't even made it to the front door when I heard the engine rev up just as angrily and saw him drive away.

"Ugh, stupid vampire." I said to myself before entering the house.

Then something occurred to me.

_How the hell was I going to get my car back?!_

* * *

At around six that evening, just as I was getting started on dinner, the doorbell rang. I sighed and put down the tomatoes I was getting out the fridge. Heading to the door, I made sure I looked presentable (even if I was wearing booty shorts and a tank, along with an apron) and opened the door.

"Esme!" I exclaimed, surprised when I saw the caramel haired woman standing there with a cake dish in her hands. An elegant silver Mercedes was parked in the drive behind her and I inwardly whistled. It was beautiful.

"Good evening Arsinoё. I heard what happened and I've come to see if you were alright." She said kindly, though she sounded concerned. I smiled thankfully at her consideration and ushered her inside.

"Oh thank you. There was no need though. It was nothing serious. Plus if your son hadn't been there, it could have been much worse." I said while I took her coat and hung it on the rack. I saw her examine every inch of the house with blatant curiosity and smiled inwardly.

"You have a lovely home." She told me, and I could tell she was being sincere.

"Thank. My aunt did all the decoration, but enough of that. Let's go to the kitchen. That must be heavy." I said smiling and she nodded and followed after me. I took the dish from her as soon as we entered and placed it on the counter before offering her a seat on one of the stools.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked her, knowing perfectly well that no, she would not. It was the polite thing to do.

"No thank you, I'm fine. I've just eaten." I nodded and lifted the lid of the plate. To my immense surprise (and joy) a warm Apple Crumble was sitting there, tastefully decorated with brown apple slices and cinnamon. It smelled wonderful.

"Well, at least I know that dinner is sorted out." I told her, grinning brightly. She laughed, the sound of bells filling the room.

"I remember you told me it was your favorite. I baked it just for you. Emmett kept trying to steal a few bites." She said chuckling and smiling brightly.

"I wouldn't be surprised. It looks delicious Esme. Thank you." I expressed sincerely but she just waved me off.

"Really, it's a pleasure. I love baking." She said to me. I was sure she didn't get to do it often, with the way her family didn't eat human food. I went to the freezer and pulled out a tub of freshly bought vanilla ice-cream (I had got it the previous day when I first met Esme) and got a fork from the drawer. Then I pulled up a stool next to hers and dug in. I didn't care that it was rude that I didn't even dish it out on a plate. I was too eager to devour it. She laughed at my antics.

"Its very yummy. You could give Martha Stewart a run for her money I'm sure." I complimented and the woman next to me laughed bashfully.

"You flatter me Arsinoё." And then just as I was about to shove another ice-cream doused forkful into my mouth, she gently took hold of my hand and brought it towards her.

"I love your nails. How did you do them?" She asked, amazement in her voice. Once more I had been complimented on the marble art. I smiled and put the fork down before covering the tart and ice cream.

"It's very easy. As a thank you present, let me do it for you." I told her, standing up and not giving her a choice in the matter.

"I don't want to trouble you…"She replied, though I could tell she was eager. I brushed her off with a flick of my wrist.

"It's no bother. Come on, we'll do it upstairs." I said and led her up the stairs to my bedroom. Like all the other rooms in the house, she was very curious when she walked into it.

"Take off your shoes and place them by the door. You can sit anywhere you like." I said before making my way to the bathroom and leaving her there.

I gathered my nail polish bowl (the one I used to mix and match colors. It had been in the wardrobe along with my other things) and five different colors of polish. I also got the silo tape and filled the bowl with water half way.

When I entered the bedroom again, I found Esme giddily bouncing on the bed with a pillow on her chest, but she seemed embarrassed at being caught. I smirk in amusement. It didn't matter that she was a vampire, at heart, she was still on twenty-four years old. She had a right to be carefree and playful.

After spreading paper on the bed, I placed the bowl of water on it along with the nail polish and other materials. She seemed intrigued and crawled closer to see what I was going to do.

"Okay. It's really simple. As you can see, all you need is a bowl of water, a toothpick, some scotch tape, and nail polish. I hope you like the colors I picked. I chose them because they go with your color palette." I explained. I had picked red, orange, blue, yellow, pink and purple. There was also the white to act as a base.

"Yes, they're perfect." Esme said to me and sat cross legged across from me. She was wearing a lovely lavender tunic with intricate designs and black leggings. I guess we were lucky she wasn't wearing a dress.

"Firstly we paint the nails white. It acts as a base and help's the colors pop up more." I started, and gestured for her to give me her left hand. Like every part of her, her hands were beautiful, with slim fingers and perfectly shaped long feminine nails. I felt a cloud of envy in the back of my mind. People had always complimented me on my hands but I couldn't hold a candle to her.

I opened the white bottle and held it straight between my feet and started to paint her nails the white color. A few seconds of silence passed between us before Esme spoke up hesitantly.

"Arsinoё, I must confess." She told me, and I raised an eyebrow in question, looking up briefly.

"Hmm?" I asked, making sure I didn't make a mess on her finger.

"Well, you see, my family and I move around a lot with my husband being a doctor and all. We never really get time to settle before we have to up and leave again." She hesitated and bit her lip and I was shocked. _THE _Esme Cullen was acting nervous around me?! Woah!

"Well, because of this, you are the first friend I've had in a very long time. I have never really had the chance to bond with another female on the friendship level. My days consist of being a mother and taking care of my family so I don't have time to socialize very much. It means a lot to me that even though I am many years older than you and most probably what you would consider an old woman, you're still giving me a chance. I promise you won't regret it." She finished, sincerely. I on the other hand was shocked. That confession was the last thing I had ever considered coming out of her mouth.

But then I really thought about what she said and realized how lonely she must've been.

Esme Cullen had been a vampire for over ninety years, and had been alive for over a hundred. Though throughout all of that, she had most probably never really had a true friend. She lived during a time when the most important thing was social status. During those times it was common to betray your so called 'friends' in order to reach higher on the social ladder. Poor Esme probably had to deal with that and constantly be weary of who she hung out with. And then she went through the whole depression episode and when things finally started looking up for her, she had lost her little boy.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back.

After she met Carlisle and got the rest of the Cullen family and though she loved them, it wasn't the most riveting thing in the world being a house wife for the rest of your life. Worst part is, she was a vampire house wife, so she didn't even need to cook or do anything to occupy her time!

Dayum, this woman must have been bored. No wonder she was so unsure and eager for friendship.

"Esme, I know I won't regret it. I wouldn't even think about it. In truth, you're also the only friend I've ever had. I don't mesh with the 'in-crowd.'" I told her, finishing up with the second hand. "I'm really glad I met you, and I too treasure our friendship. Even if I've only known you for two days. I hope it will last for many years to come?" I said it more like a question than a statement, I was unsure but she smiled reassuringly.

"I hope so too." She said.

* * *

_**Review? Tell me What you think!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Playlist:_

_Summertime Sadness-Lana Del Rey_

_It was on repeat :p_

* * *

A month passed.

A whole freaking month passed and he didn't say one word to me. I mean sure I had been warned about it in the books but maybe for some reason I had thought that he would be different with me. I don't know why I thought that, but I did. Nonetheless, I was wrong in my assumption and was promptly and efficiently ignored. He ignored me so bad even, that when I sat with him, I began to doubt my own existence. Like, Bella hadn't described how awkward and frustrating it was properly. It was absolutely horrible. Anyway, after about two weeks of his behavior, I was like "Fine. Be like that." And proceeded to ignore him to. It was a tense forty-five minutes of Biology let me tell you that, to the point that even our teacher picked up on it and gave us curious looks whenever we wouldn't even look at each other during a 'paired' assignment. Luckily, he didn't comment because as long as we got the work done properly, he didn't really care.

Lunch was much the same too. Edward didn't look at me, nor I at him. Eventually, I just forgot about him.

_Okay…_So that was a lie. It's kinda impossible to _not_ look at the Cullens. Especially Edward Cullen. But I was kind of successful in my endeavor so I was pretty proud of myself. But like I promised him, I didn't tell anyone the truth about the accident and stuck with the lie of him standing right next to me and pulling me away. They believed me of course (I was a damn good liar when I chose to be) but I did wonder why no one had seen him standing by his car. Even Angela, who had been with me at the time. Talking about Angela, as soon as I was back at school she had thanked me excessively for saving her life and pushing her out the way, and had apologized that she had spaced out during the incident. I had said it was alright and was just glad she was safe, though, much to my dismay, she had baked me a batch of Red Velvet cupcakes as a gift. I ate most of them on the spot because really, who was I to decline free food?

All that aside though, I was kind of a loner during that time, not that I minded of course. I avoided everyone by making excuses about having to go to the library for extra credit stuff. They agreed without a fuss most times, but I occasionally thought I saw Angela giving me curious looks once in a while.

Plans were made to go to beach, as expected and I was invited, which was also expected. I declined though. Not because of the Quileute's, but because I didn't really like going to the beach with too many people. In fact, I preferred going alone. Most times in the evening to watch the sunset. Sometimes, Lucianna would come with me and we would dance around a fire and watch the stars when the tide was low. That's another thing that got me down during that month. I missed my best friend. Even if she _was_ the cause of this whole mess (at least I think so). She was my only friend too, and we were really close. I didn't have someone to talk to or make perverted jokes with anymore…I missed her.

Anyway, after the accident, I went over to Tyler's grandmother's place and we bonded over our mutual love of home while she did my hair. I found out that she was from Ivory Coast and had immigrated to the states many years previous for a 'better life'. I told her some of my own past, where I was from and the like. Then she pleasantly surprised me with a bowl of freshly fried Plantain which I hadn't had in years. I had fun and she did an excellent job with my hair. It was thinly braided and oiled properly. She had given me lots of natural products to take care of my hair and told me I was welcome to come back anytime. She was really nice to me and had apologized about Tyler almost hitting me with a van as well.

Tyler…_Eish__…_That dude. He had become so _annoying_. He had been following me around for the whole flipping month, waiting on my beck and call. It was fun at first, having a slave –I mean _helper_ but after that it got annoying. I tried and tried to convince him that there was no need for him to do it but he insisted. Funnily enough, Mike and Eric ended up deeming him a 'rival' for my affections too, which I found hilarious. I let them fight over me in peace. I didn't want to get involved.

The dance was also coming up too and everyone was excited for it. I wasn't. I had no plans to attend. Why, you ask? Well, because I _really _was going to Seattle that day. I was supposed to go to lunch with Aunty Zaho and one of her Models from Japan or something. I can't remember the details exactly but apparently the chick had just been scouted and was new to the States, Aunty decided that it would be good if she had a friend to talk to so I was kind of the only option because I was around her age _and _spoke her language.

I also needed to buy a bunch of things; such as a PlayStation 2 (it had just been released in this time), a phone (my Galaxy just wasn't cutting it for everyday use) and most importantly, a laptop. An IPad was all well and good but I couldn't use it in public, nor could I watch my Anime on it. And I _needed _to watch my Anime; I was beginning to suffer from withdrawals. It only got worse when I found my USB collection which had all my movies, music and Anime. And let me tell you, I had plenty of those little sticks dedicated to my obsession.

I vaguely wondered how Edward would react when he found out I was more in love with Uchiha Itachi than I was with him…

Eh, I would cross that bridge when I came to it.

* * *

That morning I woke up pretty sluggishly (playing Candy Crush all night does that to you) and took my time in getting ready. I washed slower than a snail ever could, brushed my teeth using all the time in the world and was just plain _slow_. Even eating breakfast was a chill event, to the point that I even had a second bowl of Coco Pops. Nina gave me a pointed look when she saw me do that but didn't comment. Her eyes said enough. "You and me are going to have a workout session soon" they said. I huffed and ignored her but inwardly I was dreading it. Nina used to be my aunt's bodyguard and was a master in all things self-defense. Judo included. She was actually the one who taught me most of it. That woman was brutal, yo. Like, a session with her was worse than being sent through a meat grinder. I just say that the potential criminals were lucky she had retired some years ago, they didn't know their luck.

She was right though, during my month and a half in this world, I hadn't lifted a finger, and my previously toned stomach was starting to get squishy. Though it _was _fun poking it…

I left for school in a hurry after that and made it just before the bell rang to signal the start of it. The morning passed quickly, though I was surprised to see Jessica looking like her puppy had just died during lunch. Maybe Mike had declined her invitation to the dance in three weeks. She had called me the previous night to ask me if it was okay if she could ask him. I easily reassured her that it was no problem and that I wouldn't even be attending. She had tried (unconvincingly at that) to get me to come but me being me, just told her no in the bluntest voice I could muster. Anyway, I'm pretty sure that Mike said no, and judging from how they were sitting on complete opposite sides of the table, and how she was chatting up Eric, I was correct in my assumption. I think her goal was to make him jealous, but Mike was silent all through lunch, and even more so when he walked me to Biology. The look of discomfort on his face was a bad sign but for the life of me, I couldn't remember why…It probably wasn't important anyway. He didn't talk to me at all, but instead perched himself on my desk waiting for class to start. I ignored him (while Edward ignored us _both_) and instead bided my time by wondering about what would happen if I tried to stab my seating companion…The knife would probably just bend or break, but it interested me and I vowed to find out one day.

"So," Mike started rather loudly, startling me from my musings. Much to my surprise, he was still sitting on the table. I raised an eyebrow at him. I hoped he wasn't planning on doing what I thought he was planning on doing.

"Jessica asked me to the spring dance today." He said nervously. I nodded in acceptance.

"Good for you then." Was my bored reply. I had no qualms of shutting him down like I did all the others who had asked me. I saw Edward tilt his head slightly in our direction, obviously paying attention to our conversation. I rolled my eyes subtly. The Douche.

"Well," He floundered for a response after seeing my deadpan expression. He had clearly not been expecting my response and must've come to the conclusion that I was rejecting him –which I was. It was good to see that he wasn't so thickheaded that he didn't pick up on it. "I told her I would think about it."

I paused in my tapping of my pen against my notebook and leveled him with a blank stare, which made him shrink away.

"Can I just ask why you are telling me this?" I asked him. I saw Edward smirk a bit but it was too subtle to be noticeable, I only did because I was ten times more in tune with his queues than most people. Came with the territory. Anyway, if all was going correctly, and I remembered properly, he was probably inwardly pleased that I was rejecting poor Mike. I knew I was being harsh in my actions, but Edward aside, I was kinda fed up with Mike's insistent advances and hopefully, me being a bitch would get him to stop.

Mike turned red as a tomato and looked down. I immediately felt pity. Poor thing, I knew what it was like to have an unrequited crush. It hurt.

"I was, well…um…I was wondering if, if you might be planning on asking me." He stammered out nervously. Ugh man no, the poor thing looked like a little puppy. Edward (the sexy jackass that he is) let out a small cough so quiet that I almost didn't hear it. He was probably laughing on the inside, along with seething with jealousy.

"Mike…" I said somewhat guiltily, "I think you should tell her yes."

"Did you already ask someone?" I really hoped that Edward would be courteous enough to at least pretend that Mike's eyes hadn't flickered to him in that instant. I felt the guilt being replaced by annoyance.

"No." I assured him, noticing how my lab partner's head tilted a bit more to hear my reasoning. "I'm not going."

"Why not?" Mike all but demanded.

"I'm getting married that day. We're headed to court so we can sign the papers." I said, deathly serious. And judging by both their faces, they believed me. _Lawl,_ their reactions killed me. Inwardly I was dying of laughter but outwardly, I fought the grin on my face and kept my serious expression. Mike's jaw had dropped open widely and he was stammering out nonsensical nonsense, whilst Edward had actually dented the metal of his seat from squeezing it so hard. I was actually, truly surprised at how much raw fury was in his eyes, and I felt slightly flattered that he cared so much.

"W-what?!" Mike asked in disbelief, but I couldn't take it anymore and proceeded to burst into peals of laughter. The few students in the room looked at me weirdly but I ignored them, wiping a tear from my eye.

"Lol, your face was all like "…_What?". _'Killed me dude... Killed me." I stated, my laughter dying down into chuckles. They both relaxed noticeably though Edward looked annoyed.

"Ahem," I coughed, "but on a serious note. I'm not going because I have to be in Seattle that day." I said. Mike looked relieved and I suppose to him, anything was better than my previous declaration.

"Can't you go another day?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Nope." I said, popping the 'P'. He sagged and I smiled at him, trying to cheer him up a bit. I felt surprisingly guilty, and I guess because I had grown a little fond of him. He was like my own pet, ya know?

"You shouldn't make Jessica wait any longer. It's rude." I said, and he nodded solemnly.

"Yeah, you're right." I winced at his crestfallen tone, looking away guilty as he trudged to his seat. Mr. Banner had just walked in when I opened my notebook and quickly wrote the date. I sighed and looked up.

Edward Cullen was staring at me curiously, that same familiar look of frustration in his now black eyes. I wasn't so surprised, as defiant and I stared back at him expectantly, raising an eyebrow. He must've taken it as a challenge, because he didn't look away, instead just stared harder. I wouldn't cave, and I gripped my pen tighter.

"Mr. Cullen?" the teacher called, waiting for the answer to his question.

"The Krebs Cycle." As predicted, Edward replied with the same line he used in the book. It was correct, of course.

I huffed in annoyance, rolled my eyes and looked away. I didn't have the patience for him today. In my irritation, when I wrote my notes, I just didn't feel comfortable writing with my right hand that day. Maybe it was my pen or something, but I growled lowly and switched hands easily, causing me to notice Edward raise his eyebrows for some reason. I wondered what he was thinking about to cause such an open reaction.

I was relieved when the bell rang, eager to escape such douchbagginess and expecting said douchbag to just flee like normal, but I was surprised to see him watching me gather my things. Oh, so today was the day he would talk to me again. Yippee. Okay, I should be happy, ecstatic even because I had worked hard for it to get to this point but I just wasn't in the mood at that moment. I was annoyed with him and I wasn't entirely too sure as to why, but nevertheless, I was.

"Arsinoё?" His voice shouldn't have made me want to drop my panties right then and there. No, it shouldn't have. I worked hard to fight to keep my annoyance intact and shot him a look of disdain.

"Is Edward Stick-up-his-ass Cullen actually talking to _me?" _I gasped, feigning surprise. Much to my satisfaction, I had managed to sneak in an insult, which he had caught too, judging by the slight smirk of amusement on his face. Welp that just ruined it. He was supposed to be offended. The motherfucker. Annoyance at my insult being completely disregarded surfaced and I snarled at him.

"No, not really." He answered, fighting a smile.

"Bastard." I said, flipping him the bird and walking away. As much as I loved him (and I did, I really did) I just _really_ didn't want to deal with his smart-ass replies. I heard a soft laugh and soon footsteps chasing after me, but I didn't stop until he grabbed my hand just as I made it out the classroom door.

I sighed heavily and looked at him expectantly, "Can I help you, you highness?" I asked even though I knew what he wanted, he was going to apologize and shit.

"I'm sorry." See? Though, my expression softened when I heard the sincerity and seriousness of it. I cursed inwardly and berated myself; I was such a sucker…Er that came out wrong.

"I'm being very rude, I know. But trust me, it's better this way." He stated gravely and I blatantly rolled my eyes at him and snatched my hand away. He let go.

"Elaborate." I stated, putting a hand on my hip, holding my stuff in my other arm. Now he was going to go on about how we shouldn't be friends, and then I was supposed to go on about how he should've just let the truck crush me and the he would get a dark look on his face and ask me the next question in the dialogue and just _ugh!_

"We shouldn't be friends." He said predictably. Luckily for the both of us, I was very _un_predictable. So instead with replying the same way Bella would have, I hurled something completely random out there.

"Did you know that Jellyfish are mostly made up of water?" I asked pleasantly. Edward looked startled and I grinned, amused. I was tired of being annoyed. I didn't want to fight with him.

"Pardon me?" He asked in surprise, not expecting it. I nodded and scratched my cheek innocently.

"Mmmhmm…They are. Can you imagine that? What would happen if you poked them? Would they like, burst or something? They're just like globs of water floating around the ocean." I mused. And I was actually being genuine, I had always wondered about that and it had been a topic of great interest to me. Edward on the other hand was shocked into silence from my randomness and my grin became wider.

"Yeap, it's true." I said honestly, before shaking my head bemusedly. "You learn something new every day, huh?" I asked, before patting his shoulder fondly and walking away for Gym and when I looked back, he was still staring flabbergasted.

I laughed loudly and turned the corner, leaving him standing there.

* * *

The next day, I decided to go to school dressed to impress. And I really was aiming to impress.

Why?

Because today was the day that I would get to hang out with Eddie-kun! Squeeeaaal!

Okay, stop squealing.

Anyway, yeah, according to the timeline, today would be the day that Edward would ask to accompany me to Seattle and then he would sit with me at lunch. I knew this because it was the day after the traffic jam (the incident in which he made us all wait for like fifteen minutes just so that Tyler could ask me to the dance. I was still pretty annoyed by it.) was supposed to be the day that he would be more laid back and carefree. So because of this, I decided to be even _awesomer_ that day. Yes, I know it was probably impossible to be even more awesome than I already was but you know me, I always accomplish _the impossible. _Dum, dum, dum!

Okay, okay, I needed to calm down. I was just so excited. It would be the next major step in our relationship. After who knows how long, it was kind of a relief to look forward to something pleasant.

I showered, brushed my teeth, did my make up (just some eyeliner and mascara) and my hair pretty quickly. The nice thing about having my hair braided was that I didn't have to comb it, so I just put in up into a high pony tail and let a few strands fall out.

Then I stared into my closet for a few minutes before deciding on a pair of black skinny jeans, a matching colored elbow length boyfriend shirt, and my favorite maroon suede five-inch thick wooden heels with black laces in the front. I also wore my grey Edward coat and my black suede gloves, just because they looked good.

When I went downstairs, Aunt Zaho paused in her perusal of the latest Vogue issue to give me a once over and raised an eyebrow.

"You look good." She remarked casually, and Nina nodded in affirmation. I smiled brightly and said a chirpy "Thank you!" causing her eyebrow to rise even higher.

"So, who're you trying to impress?" She asked bluntly and I laughed, leave it to her to find out. Nina placed a bowl of fruit salad in front of me and I smiled gratefully.

"Edward Cullen." I stated before eagerly eating a piece of delicious looking mango and sighing in pure bliss.

"Cullen?" She asked in surprise, the cup of tea pausing halfway to her lips. "Ooh, my dear, I always knew you would aim high. I'm so proud!" She exclaimed happily and I rolled my eyes.

"We're not even dating yet aunty." I told her, and she shook her head.

"Psh, it better be soon then. They have even more money than I do. They have more money than your father even!" I nodded in agreement. Even Papa, with all his money couldn't hold a candle to the beautiful and rich Vampire coven.

"Also, they're a good family. Big in the stock markets. Hussein would approve." She told me matter-of-factly.

"Hah! Pa? Never!" I scoffed; my father didn't even want me within ten feet of the male species. My aunt shook her head and pointed a perfectly manicured finger in my direction.

"I want to meet him soon." She declared and Nina chuckled at her behavior. The nice thing about my aunt was that she was still young, not even thirty-five yet, so she wasn't boring and strict. She understood.

"He'll be coming with me to Seattle." I informed her. Okay, so technically he hadn't agreed _yet_ but he would. So why not tell her?

"Oh, wonderful. He'll join us for lunch then." She stated and I shook my head bemusedly. If only she knew…

"I suppose. I have to go, 'else I'll be late. Will I see you when I come back?" I asked, hoping she would say no.

"Sorry, I won't be here. I'm going to Seattle. The new store is almost ready and I need to go supervise. I'll be back by nine though." She explained and I nodded.

"Alright then. See you. Bye Nina."

"See you later, Noё." Nina replied waving before I grabbed my keys and headed out.

I drove to school faster than usual (I was a fast driver by normal standards but today I was excited) and arrived in less than fifteen minutes. Another thing which helped my good mood was rapping to Stupid Hoe by Nicki Minaj. I didn't even mess up once.

Like always, I unplugged my phone, stashed it in my pocket and put in my green and black Skull Candy headphones before getting out the car with my backpack, but as I was locking my baby –she was looking especially shiny today- I dropped my keys. I bent down quickly to retrieve them, but a flash of white caught them before they hit the floor.

I jerked upright to see Edward next to me, leaning casually against my RR, nonchalantly examining my diamond keychain.

"How do you _do_ that?" I asked irritably. No, I wasn't referring to his speed, but instead the ability to look more and more gorgeous with each day. Today, he was wearing a pair of light grey jeans tucked into black laced calf-length combat boots, a slightly darker grey shirt and a light looking black jacket on top. His hair of course, looked windswept like every other day and he had a smirk on which would make every woman (and man) turn into a puddle of goo.

Every eye turned to us, and I'd like to think it was because we made such a great looking couple or something. He looked good, I looked good (sadly not _as_ good)…_obviously_, we should get married.

"Do what?" He asked innocently, taking my hand and dropping the key in it. I was happy to note that he was willing to at least touch me…But _maybe _it was only because I had gloves on, so I couldn't feel his cold temperature.

"Just 'appear' out of thin air." I said, adding the quotation marks with my fingers. His smirk grew, revealing his sharp and blindingly white teeth. Suddenly, I was very happy I had chewed a breath mint on my way here.

"Arsinoё, it is not my fault that you are exceptionally unobservant." He stated, but his voice was soft as usual, like liquid chocolate and honey, but muted.

Is it possible to be sexually attracted to a voice?

I scowled at his irresistibleness, when I noticed his eyes were now the very light butterscotch which made him look even better, if that was possible.

"Why the traffic jam yesterday?" I asked, changing the subject. I knew why of course, I just needed to hear it from him. "I thought you were determined to ignore me out of existence. Not annoy me." I said, crossing my arms and leaning against the driver's door.

"That was for Tyler's sake, not mine. I had to give him his chance." He told me, amusement evident on his handsome face.

"Because of you, now he thinks he's taking me to Prom." I growled, and I was genuinely irritated for that one, but Edward's chuckle made quick work of that.

"I see. Though, I'm not ignoring you." He stated. I rolled my eyes.

"So are you _trying_ to irritate me to death?" I questioned, exasperated. But on the inside I was grinning from ear to ear. I was enjoying myself.

"You are utterly absurd." His voice was back to its startling cold, but I wasn't fazed, I had heard it before. I rolled my eyes –again and this time turned on my heel and walked away. He called out to me and easily kept pace.

"I apologise, that was rude." He said as he walked next to me. I didn't answer. "I'm not saying it wasn't true, but nonetheless, it was rude to say anyway."

"Why won't you leave me alone?" I grumbled. '_Please don't leave me alone'…_Was what I was really thinking.

"My intention was to ask you something, but you sidetracked me." He chuckled. Apparently, he was in a good mood again.

Maybe he's bipolar?

I voiced the question and he laughed, making me smile along with him. It was infectious.

"See? You're doing it again." He pointed out, still grinning and I sighed, shaking my head.

"Excuse me then. What was it you wanted to ask?" I queried, raising an eyebrow. This was it; this was when he was going to ask it! The next major step! Yes!

"I was wondering if, a week from Sunday –You know the day of the spring dance-"But I cut him off.

"I'm a black belt in Judo." I stated threateningly. I knew he wasn't asking me, but I just wanted to lay it out there anyway. He seemed exasperated, and slightly surprised.

"Would you kindly let me finish?" He huffed and I nodded.

"Fine."

"I heard you were going to Seattle that day and I was wondering if you wanted a ride?" He asked. I blinked.

"What?" I asked in confusion. I was pretty dazed, his face had been looking really good and I had zoned out.

"Do you want a ride to Seattle?" He asked again.

"With who?" I couldn't help but ask. I just needed to make sure…

"Myself, _obviously._" Edward enunciated every syllable as if he were talking to someone mentally handicapped.

"Why?" And I needed to know, because unlike Bella, I had a brand-new, top of the line Range Rover which could actually go _over_ sixty. What would his excuse be this time?

"Well to be honest, I was planning on going to Seattle in the near future and I suppose this was the best option. Why not go together and save on gas?" He asked, and it was a logical response.

"I don't see how that's important Edward." I said, using his name and loving the way it rolled off my tongue.

"The wasting of finite resources is very important Arsinoё." And I _lurved _the way my own name rolled of his.

"Honestly dude, I can't keep up with you. I thought you didn't want to be my friend." I said to him, raising an eyebrow. He shook his head.

"I said that it would be better if weren't, not that I didn't want to be." He explained and I rolled my eyes.

I do that way too much.

"Oh, okay, now that that's all cleared up…"My voice was dripping in sarcasm.

"It would be more…_prudent_ for you not to be my friend," he clarified. "But I'm tired of trying to stay away from you Arsinoё." His eyes were superbly intense now, making my heart stop momentarily as I stared into them, but I caught myself quickly and sighed heavily.

"We'd have to take my car." I stated and was amused to see his eyes light up, eagerness shining through.

"Not a problem, I've wanted to drive it for a while." He stated and I gave him a pointed look. He automatically assumed that he would drive. Typical.

"And I play my music loudly…" I warned, reading his expression.

"I'm curious about your taste in music. It's interesting, from the bits I hear." He spoke and I shook my head in resignation.

"Alrighty then." I acquiesced finally. I wasn't going to say no in the first place, but I didn't want to look eager either.

He smiled once more, making my chest want to explode and nodded, a smug smirk forming on his face.

"You really should stay away from me." He stated and just like that, walked away from me, seconds before the bell rang.

_Sigh_...I just loved his sexy self.

* * *

**_Hello there people! Here I am again with another installment of Chasing Pavements! _**

**_Hope you like it!_**

**_I want to say thanks to all those who took the time to review the chapter and also tell me that they hated Bella too, its nice to know I'm not the only one :) _**

**_BUT! Just because you reviewed the previous chappie, doesn't meant you shouldn't review this one! _**

**_Congrats to _**_silentmayhem! **You were the first to get right! And you didn't even use Google! You win! Be sure to squeeze the plushie extra hard for all of us!**__  
_

**_Lots of love!_**

**_Blue! _**


	6. Chapter 6

**Edit 4/10/15: _I basically just went and changed the whole chapter. Basically. _**

* * *

I was still out of it when I finally arrived in class. My history teacher gave me an annoyed look when I rudely interrupted him with my entrance but I simply shrugged and sat down. Like always, I was faced with a bunch of glares from the older kids but I ignored them. What really surprised me was the curious look I received from Jasper. I didn't know what to make of it. I had been in his class for almost a whole month but not once had he even spared me a glance. Now all of a sudden he was suddenly interested? Honestly, if I hadn't spoken to his brother, I'm pretty sure he would've continued to ignore me. The teacher prattled on about the Revolution and before I knew it, class was over. Like always, Mike and Eric were waiting for me outside of class in the hallway (they apparently didn't care that I was now a senior) and walked me to my next class. He talked in earnest about how he couldn't wait for the weekend, and apparently how it was supposed to be sunny and stuff. Of course, he and Eric tried to constantly convince me to come but I repeatedly declined.

The rest of the morning passed quickly after that, but I wasn't concentrating on anything except in English. I was too busy being excited for the next big thing to happen. Port Angeles; which would actually take place next week Tuesday. Now don't get me wrong or anything, I wasn't exactly eager to be ambushed by a bunch of drunken dudes, but I had a plan ready so nothing much would happen.

_I was a black belt in Judo, remember?_

My only problem was that somehow, Edward would find out where I was _really_ from and how I knew so much about them. I was still conflicted about telling him or not. It wouldn't be easy. I know _I_ wouldn't want anyone suddenly telling me that my way of life was all fictional and that I wasn't a real person. The only thing I would tell him about was that I was technically, from the future. I wasn't sure exactly how he would take that but eh, we would see.

I was also constantly daydreaming about said guy. He looked so good this morning and his _eyes_. It was like I could drown in them forever.

Soon it was lunch and like always, Jessica latched onto me as soon as I entered the cafeteria, babbling on and on about her dance plans –Lauren and Angela had asked the other boys and now they were all planning on going together as a group. I wasn't really paying too much attention. I noticed that Edward's usual seat at The Cullen table (it really was theirs, the principle had made it official) was empty and I had to fight down my grin while I got my lunch. I bought something simple. Two bright red absolutely _delicious _looking Chili Peppers. Or as the Mexicans call them, Jalapeños. I also bought a bottle of Cranberry juice and when I sat down and started nibbling on the first one, the whole table looked at me like I was crazy.

"Is that a Jalapeño?" Mike asked, sounding shocked.

"Indeed it is." I answered him casually, before taking another bite.

"How can you eat that? Isn't your tongue on fire?" Ben asked me, and I looked at him weirdly.

"Is it supposed to be?" I asked. I had never really had a problem with pepper, to the point that whenever I cooked, no one else could eat my food because I put so much inside. My answer prompted more horrified looks from the rest of the table but I ignored them and carried on eating.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you again," Jessica sang, looking at me with a suspiciously interested face. "I wonder why he's sitting alone today."

"The amount of attention you pay him is scary." I told her with a snort of amusement, but nonetheless I very _casually_ lifted my head and looked in the direction she was staring at. He was sitting at the other end of the cafeteria at a secluded table _very_ far away from where he usually sat with his siblings. Once he had caught my eye, he raised one hand and motioned with his index finger for me to join him. I leveled him with an unamused stare; I wasn't a dog ready to be summoned by their master. The smirk he sent my way stopped all negative thoughts and made my heart stop for a moment.

"Does he mean _you?" _Lauren asked, and the amount of disbelief in her voice was almost insulting. I gave her a look of disdain before sighing.

"He must need help with Bio." I stated for her benefit (I was feeling generous, okay?) "I better go see what he wants." I said, standing up in one graceful move, making her glare in jealousy. HAH! Take that!

I walked to his table, nibbling on my last pepper all the while and when I got to his table, I stood behind the chair across him, placing my closed fist on my hip. I was holding my cranberry juice.

I raised a brow.

"Yes, your majesty?" I asked voice full of sass.

"Why don't you sit with me today?" He asked, smiling at my tone. Both my eyebrows rose now, but I sat down nonetheless. He still smiled amusement in his eyes.

I was rendered momentarily speechless by his gorgeousness. Honestly, I was becoming like Bella. Pitiful.

He watched me all the while, examining me with some foreign expression on his face and I sighed blissfully.

"I just want you to know –and I'm being completely serious when I say this, that I'm in love with your hair." I said bluntly, taking him by surprise. He let out a surprised laugh and I shook my head, taking a sip of my drink.

"Pardon?" He asked, still surprised, but now mostly amused. I grinned and shrugged.

"Honestly, I thought my own was unusual but I've never seen a shade like yours. It's like…rusty colored. It even has red and slightly golden highlights in it. My purple hair has nothing on that dude." I said and it was true, he had such weird hair, it wasn't really bronze, more like…rust…but it did have some bronze in it. It was actually multicolored, it just depended which angle you looked at it from. "It's weird…but I like it anyway." I finished grinning and finishing the last of my snack.

"Thank you, but your hair is by far more exceptional than my own." He replied and I waved him off and instead changed the topic.

"Why the sudden change of seating plan?" I asked, tapping my gloved finger on the cover of my drink.

"Well," Edward paused. "I decided as long as I was going to Hell, I might as well do it thoroughly." He stated, grinning wryly.

"Is hanging out with me that much of a crime?" I asked him, chuckling a bit. He shook his head.

"If only you knew." He smiled again. "I think your friends are angry at me for stealing you."

"Eh, they'll survive." Yes, yes they would. I decided to use using Bella's line.

"I may not give you back, though." He told me, a wicked glint in his eyes. I swallowed thickly. That was _so_ _hawt_. And the intensity in his voice added on to the declaration. Honestly, I was kind of worried. Would he still think that when he found out the truth? "You look worried." He laughed.

"Not really, no." I stated calmly. "Taken aback, yes. What brought this on?"

"I told you." He began, emphasizing each syllable, adding more emotion. "I got tired of trying to stay away from you. So I'm giving up." He told me, leaning forward and folding his hands. I raised a brow.

"Giving up?"

"Yes. Giving up trying to be good. I'm going to do what I want now," He looked away, no longer smiling, "-and let the chips fall where they may." He finished. I laughed while shaking my head.

"You just love being cryptic don't you?" I asked, and the beautiful, breathtaking smile reappeared on his face.

"On the contrary. I always say too much when I'm talking to you. That's one of the problems." He drawled.

"Don't mind, don't mind." I said, using one of my favorite anime sayings. "I don't understand most times." That was a lie. Lie, lie, _and lie_.

"I'm counting on that." I huffed, pretending to be annoyed at his bluntness. I took a sip of my drink and looked at him curiously.

"Does this mean we're friends now?"

"Friends…" He mused, rolling the word around in his mouth in contemplation. I waited and contented myself in watching his pensive expression which turned into a grin. "Well, we can try, I suppose. But I'm warning you now that I'm not a good friend for you." Behind his casual expression, his eyes were intense and serious, the warning ringing through clearly.

"Mhmm…You say that often." I told him, taking another sip of my quickly disappearing drink. It was yummy.

"Yes, because you're not listening to me. If still waiting for you to believe it. If you're smart, you'll avoid me." I gave him an incredulous look.

"Need I remind you that you _are_ the one who called me over? And initiated conversation yesterday as well?" I pointed out and his smile grew.

"But you could have ignored me on both occasions." He replied.

"I'm not a generally rude person." Was my simple reply. He nodded in acquiescence and I looked down at my hands, taking in the black gloves. Edwards's eyes were drilling into me and I furrowed my brows, it was slightly unsettling. He was just so intense.

"What are you thinking?" He asked finally.

I looked up into his deep gold eyes and became momentarily stunned.

So this was it, huh? He was dazzling me? _No wonder _most people were rendered speechless…

I shook myself out my daze and answered;

"I'm trying to figure out what you are." _Probably _an angel…

His jaw tightened but he kept up his pleasant smile with some effort. "Are you having any luck with that?" He asked and I nodded.

"Mhmm..." I affirmed, drinking the last of my juice.

A moment of silence to remember the _delicious_ beverage please…

"And?" He asked. I looked at him dead in the eyes and put on a serious expression.

"A Penguin." I declared, pure accomplishment ringing through my voice and he blinked.

"You're so…" He struggled to find the word and I looked at him expectantly. "…Unpredictable." He settled. I laughed heartily and pointed my index finger at him.

"YOLO." I stated as a one word explanation and he looked confused.

"You only live once." I elaborated. "When you only get one chance at life, why make it boring, you know? Carpe Diem and all that shit. That's my motto." I explained and he looked at me curiously and I giggled and let him. Then he snickered and shook his head.

"'Sup?" I asked, and he smirked a very panty-dropping smirk.

"Your boyfriend seems to think I'm being unpleasant to you –he's debating on whether or not to come break out our 'fight'." Edward said, sarcasm heavy on the last word.

"I honestly didn't know I even had a boyfriend. Though, even if I had one, I'm sure you're wrong in your assumption." Psh, Edward _wrong?! Ha!_

"I'm not." He smiled, making me raise an eyebrow. "Like I said, most people are easy to read."

"Me being the exception." I declared. He nodded, eyes twinkling.

"Yes, you being the exception." He looked deep into my eyes then. "I wonder why that is…" I had to look away though; his expression was just so…wonderfully intense. I just couldn't take it.

"I can probably answer that for you." He raised a brow. "It's probably because I'm weird as fuck." He smiled at this.

"Hey, can you do me a favor?" I asked suddenly, and he tilted his head to the side. It was a habit which I'm sure he wasn't aware of, a completely unnecessary human trait.

"Yes?" He asked and I grinned conspiratorially at him.

"Next time you decide to ignore me for some weird reason, can you give a little heads up first?" Edward winced a bit the nodded. "Alright. Then can you do me one favor in return?" He asked.

"Mmm?"

"Tell me _one _theory." He declared and I laughed.

"I did." Was my reply.

"You weren't being serious. You don't honestly think I'm a penguin do you?" He asked in disbelief. I scoffed and waved my hand.

"Psh! Of course I do!" I declared and he looked vaguely insulted.

"Lol, Soz. Joke, joke." I reassured then put a finger to my chin in false contemplation. "One theory, huh? I think I've honestly thought of everything…From radioactive spiders to Kryptonite to being scratched by cats and experiments gone wrong. I've thought of Ninja's and Saiyans, to even Pirates." I answered, and I wasn't really lying. I had toyed with those ideas and even mentally envisioned him dressed as Natsu from Fairy Tail once.

Edward's brows furrowed.

"Those are all good guys right?" _Not really…"_Then what if I'm not the good guy? What if I'm the _bad_ guy? The evil one who always ruins happy endings?" I stared straight into his slightly darker eyes as he said this, they were now a deep gold and I was startled to see that he actually _believed_ what he was saying. I had always known that Edward hated what he was, always wishing for death and believing he didn't have a soul and thinking he didn't deserve happens but experiencing it was completely different. I had always been able to understand Edward on an emotional level, for some reason. It was ludicrous, cause I couldn't even dream of experiencing any of the things he did, but even when I read the books, I had always been able to read in-between the lines when it came to what he was saying. It got stronger after I read Midnight Sun. I could always tell whatever emotion he was feeling and right now, the pure anguish that resonated through him was _heartbreaking_. He was trying to hide it of course, but I could feel it. Edward fully believed everything that he was saying.

Damn and I thought_ Bella_ was self-deprecating.

I sighed and leaned forward placing my cheek in my gloved hand.

"Well, if that were true, then I'd think that you'd be the one who just needs a little love and kindness. The one who just needs a big, fat _hug. _The bad guy who's secretly crying out for attention and only ruins happy endings because he wishes that he were a part of them…But, you know, that's just my opinion." I finished, idly tracing a circle around the table top. It was silent for a while, Edward lost in his all thoughts.

"Random fun fact about me," I started, drawing his attention. He looked up at me, interest in his gaze, eager to learn more about me.

"I've once been admitted to a mental facility." I declared casually. His brows rose and I laughed.

"No, I'm not crazy, so you can relax." I teased, "I was diagnosed with DPD when I was six."

"On?" He asked curiously. I smiled.

"Music." I answered simply, leaning forward and crossing my arms on the table.

He frowned thoughtfully. "I've heard of the condition, my father was interested in it for a time, but it's so rare that there have only been seven documented cases on the subject." The bronze haired Vampire mused and I nodded.

"Mhmm, since it's so rare, the doctors didn't know what it was at first." I agreed with a nod. "Apparently you're born with it as a baby, something concerning a mutation of the right side of the brain, I'm not entirely sure myself. All I know is that I was apparently a nightmare the first five years of my life. Screaming and crying and throwing tantrums something like a million times a day. My parents took me to numerous doctors and child psychologists, but none had an answer."

"My parents didn't know what to do, and on the recommendation of an expert, took me to a specialized long-term psychological facility." I told him.

Edward was paying rapt attention now but I didn't mind. He was the first who knew other than my parents because most people never took it seriously. They just thought I was exaggerating and just loved music a lot.

"So, I stayed for a nine months, no real improvements. I don't remember much, except for pills, pills, and more pills. I also remember having regular sessions with a female doctor who would try and get me to answer questions in such a sickeningly sweet and soft patronizing tone, blah. I hated her, and I made sure to make every session hell, but other than that, not much. They often tried to get me to interact with the other kids, although that never turned out well. I was a loner, you could say." I mused, tilting my head thoughtfully as I remembered the period in my life.

"And your parents?" Edward asked.

"Oh, they visited often. Actually, it was because of my father the doctors finally had a breakthrough." I told him with a smile. "He would bring me music each visit, a different artist and genre every time."

"A doctor who had been in the room at one point noticed the change, and from then on, they decided to try a different approach. And surprise, surprise, it worked wonders." I declared wryly.

"And then?" Edward asked, interested in the conclusion.

"I stayed for the rest of the year 'just to make sure' the method worked and everything was good and dandy." I rolled my eyes. "Finally, I was deemed 'relatively' sane, before being sent off with _even more_ pills -which to this day, I still admittedly sometimes have to take- strict orders to go back twice every month and a fond pat on the back."

I looked up to find Edward peering intently at me, eyes searching my own but I averted my gaze instead to the big clock on the wall and noticed we had five minutes until Biology. The cafeteria was also completely empty, except for a few people here and there. Hmm...So little time had passed during my explanation, it felt like more than that.

"Kinda explains my weirdness, huh?" I asked, snorting derisively.

He shook his head and smiled at me. That lovely, beautiful, heart stopping smile of his that always made my heart go "_Doki, doki…"_

"I suppose it does." He answered teasingly, and inwardly I breathed a sigh of relief before pointing at the clock.

"You're going to be late for class." I said to him. Of course, I knew he wouldn't be going, and I wasn't either. I just didn't feel like it. My plan was to go and maybe get some ice-cream or something.

Edward smirked and he too raised a perfectly sculpted brow at me.

"You say that as if you aren't going." He drawled and I nodded my head, confirming his assumption.

"I'm not. I'm going to get some Ice-cream. Ditching is healthy every once in a while." I said, grinning when I took the words right of his mouth before he could even say them. He looked at me, slightly incredulous for a minute.

"Well, I wasn't planning on going either." He replied, crossing his arms, and I had to look away when his forearms flexed. He wasn't wearing his jacket.

"Good. We'll ditch together." I said, standing up quickly and grabbing his hand before I really had time to think about it. "Come on." I said, nudging my head in the direction of the door. He chuckled a bit, stood up and let me lead him through the door of the cafeteria ('let' because I wouldn't be able to without him cooperating) and we ventured into the hallways, quickly maneuvering towards the exit. We got our things from our lockers quickly (_apparently, _his locker was literally right next to mine) and soon we made it to the parking lot, and before I had time to react, the tables turned and Edward was _leading me_ towards his shiny silver Volvo.

"We're taking your car?" I asked, though I got in nonetheless when he opened the door for me like a true gentleman.

_Swoon…_

"Do you have a problem with that?" He asked, when he was firmly situated in the driver's seat.

I shook my head and grinned.

"Not a problem, it's a nice ride –not as nice as my own, but close." I teased and he scoffed, quickly and efficiently backing out of the parking space (cough_spaces_cough) and onto the highway.

"Ha! You wish. This thing can go from zero to sixty in two point five seconds. I made sure of that." He boasted and I rolled my eyes. But he was right about its speed. We were already going a hundred and it had been like, three seconds since we got on the freeway.

"Psh, whatever. Take the Port Angeles lane." I instructed before I moved to switch on the stereo not even asking.

Immediately, _Clair de Lune_ trickled through the speakers and my loud intake of breath drew his attention.

"_Clair de Lune_." I whispered and he looked at me, clearly perplexed.

"You know Debussy?" He asked me, faint hope shining through his voice at the prospect of having someone to enjoy classical music.

"A bit." I answered," I don't listen to him much, but this is my preferred piece by him, along with _Prelude A L'apres-Midi D'Un Faun." _I elaborated, ignoring his intense gaze.

"I didn't particularly like _Prelude A L'apres-midi D'Un Faun._ It was too…bland." He said, wrinkling his nose at the thought. I let out a small laugh at his expression. "I preferred _Maid with Flaxen Hair." _ Edward said. I gave him a dry look.

"They basically sounded the same." I told him wryly.

Edward seemed horrified. "Compared to _Prelude A L'apre-midi, _it was infinitely better."

I hummed and gave him an amused smirk. "Call me cliché but I prefer Beethoven. Any person who can get an Archduke to exempt them from the usual rules of court etiquette is alright in my book." I told him. Edward laughed.

"You do seem more like a Tchaikovsky admirer." He replied and I cringed.

"While I do love his _Swan Lake _composition, he's style is too erratic for my tastes." I said. "My father loves him, and I remember when I was fourteen he made me play him the Second Movement of the _Violin Concerto_." I told Edward with a fond smile.

"You play the violin?" He asked, sounding surprised and I nodded.

"Since I was seven." I answered. "Will you play for me one day?" He asked, sounding hopeful. I chuckled.

"I would, but alas, I didn't bring my Violin with me to Forks." I informed him with an apologetic shrug. He frowned.

"How unfortunate." He murmured. I gave him a look but didn't say anything. I noticed how empty the highway was, with only three of four other cars scattered between the lanes. Perhaps it was because of the rain, and how slick the roads were with water, but it didn't make sense to me.

"And yours?" I heard Edward ask, breaking me out of my musings. I turned away from the windows to look at him questioningly.

"Hmm?" I asked for clarification. He smiled a bit.

"What is _your _favorite song?" He asked, sounding curious. I gave him a mischievous smirk.

"You wouldn't know it." I told him with a shrug.

"Tell me anyway." He insisted. I gave him a long look, seeing how genuinely interested he seemed before I sighed.

"_Viva la Vida_ by Coldplay." I relented. Edward frowned.

"I know most of the songs released by Coldplay, but I've never heard of _Viva la Vida." _He pointed out and I gave him an exasperated grin.

"What if I told you it was because it hasn't come out yet?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I would say, unless you know them personally, that isn't possible." He answered immediately and I laughed.

_If only he knew. _

"Sadly, I do not." I told him with a grin. "However, it is indeed, quite possible."

"Not unless you're a time-traveler." He joked and I forced myself to laugh because holy shit, he was almost spot on.

"Maybe I am." I answered conspiratorially.

"Though it's strange…"He mused thoughtfully. I gave him a curious look.

"What's strange?"

"Your music. I can never find any of it, even if the artists are familiar." Edward told me. I bit my lip, before sighing and digging out my phone from my backpack, along with its charger.

"Here." I declared, holding up the sleek back object. He looked at it curiously before regarding me with a raised eyebrow.

I silently prayed I wouldn't regret this before saying, "You can keep it for a while. Maybe it might satisfy a little bit of your curiosity." I taunted with a smirk, before giving it to him. He stared at it for a long moment, flipping it backwards and forwards before sliding it into his pocket.

"Thank you." He said, "I'll make sure to give it you by next week." He told me and I shrugged nonchalantly.

Even though I was panicking and screaming at the prospect of being separated from my phone for so long.

"Is there anything you don't want me to look at?" He asked and I shook my head. I didn't particularly mind him browsing through my phone. I had nothing to hide.

"You can do whatever you want. I won't mind." I said, noting that we had finally arrived in the notorious boardwalk town. Port Angeles was quaint, and not very busy, since it was off-season. I was grateful for that, I didn't like busy places.

"You're very calm. Aren't you worried I might discover something private?" He asked, slowing down now that we were surrounded by other cars. I gave him a bland look.

"Private? No. Embarrassing, maybe, but nothing very personal. I don't keep particularly incriminating things on electronics. Accidents happen."

And then I remembered something.

"Although, there's a password on it, so I suppose you'll just have to figure it out before you can actually get the chance to use it." I told him with a smirk. He raised an eyebrow.

"Is that why you're so willing to hand it over? Because there's a chance I won't be able to unlock it, let alone browse through it?" He asked, sounding amused while parallel parking next to the Port Angeles Ice Cream Parlor. I shrugged and let out a noncommittal hum.

"No, I'm handing it over because I _know _you'll be able to figure it out." I answered, before opening the car door and stepping out, enjoying the cool breeze and smell of the ocean.

"You're awfully confident in my abilities." Edward said, though he sounded smug. He held the door open for me as we entered the colorful establishment and I gave him a grateful smile.

"I just figure that if you can _at least_ keep up with me intellectually, something as simple as deciphering all the possible pattern combinations should be child's play." I drawled, walking up to the counter and ignoring the stares of the other patrons. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Most other people would find it quite challenging." He retorted and I leaned against the counter and crossed my arms.

"Then thank goodness you're not like 'most people'." I answered, then I turned to the blond female worker who was gawking quite openly at Edward, her glasses barely hanging onto her nose. I gently coughed to get her attention.

She startled. "Oh!" She exclaimed, face turning crimson with embarrassment. "Er, hi. What can get you guys?" She asked. I noticed her name tag said "Katie."

I gave Edward an expectant look. Yes, he would probably order something and _not _eat it, considering he was a Vampire and all but eh. I never liked ordering first. He raised a brow at me but seeing that I wasn't going to order first sighed.

"One scoop of plain vanilla in a cup, please." He ordered. Hmm, that made sense. He went for the simplest item on the menu…

Hmm.

Katie nodded quickly, barely able to meet his eyes before typing in his order into the machine, blushing all the while. I resisted the urge to grin because _ugh, _the girl was adorable –with her fluffy blond hair and short height and chubby cheeks! I just wanted to give her a hug. D'aww!

_Okay Arsinoë, stop it._

I quickly composed myself. "Two scoops of mint chocolate. Cup, please." And _before _Edward could do it, because I just _knew _he would, I whipped out my wallet from my pocket.

Because I'm an independent female, okay, and I can pay for stuff too, thanks.

"Here." He declared, sliding a crisp five dollar bill onto the counter, much to my incredulity. Did he not _see _I had my wallet out?

I glared. "You don't have to." I informed him, showing my displeasure quite clearly. He smiled, almost sending my heart into cardiac arrest and causing all the females in the store to swoon. Yes, they had been staring at him this whole time.

"I want to." He said and I sighed before sliding my wallet back into my pocket because Goddammit, I just couldn't resist that smile.

"Fine." I grumbled, though I had wry smile on my face.

Katie made quick work of our orders and soon we were sitting in a secluded booth by a window, with me eating my ice-cream with a blissful smile on my face.

It was super yummy!

"You never did tell me what exactly your phone _was_." Edward pointed out, leaning forward with his elbow on the table, chin in his palm and idly twisting and twirling his ice-cream with his mini-spade.

I paused and looked at him thoughtfully.

"It's just that Edward, a _phone. _A mobile. A cellphone. Whatever you want to call it." I stressed, hoping he would drop the subject.

He didn't.

_Of course._

"I've never seen any like it." He stated, raising an eyebrow. I pursed my lips and frowned.

"You should eat your ice-cream before it melts. We have to head back to Forks soon." I informed him, trying to change the subject. He pointedly lifted up a bit and ate it, and I found my eyes tracking the movement of the spoon to his extremely soft-looking lips…

I quickly looked down to my own icy treat and pretended I hadn't just been imagining what it would be like to kiss him.

He smirked. "Your attempt at changing the subject is futile." He informed me, eating some more ice-cream. He was a good actor, I thought human food tasted unpleasant to Vampires? He didn't even cringe.

"I don't even see why you are so devoted to it." I retorted. Seriously, the guy didn't know when to give up.

"I'm curious." Edward answered with a casual shrug.

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"But satisfaction brought it back."

I rolled me eyes. "It's a Samsung Galaxy SIII." I answered finally. "Are you satisfied?" I asked sarcastically.

Edward raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "No." He answered, grinning cheekily when I scowled at him. "I've never heard of such a phone." He told me. I shrugged.

"I'm not surprised. It hasn't come out yet."

Both his brows rose. "Like the song?"

"Like the song." I confirmed with a nod, before proceeding to eat more of my ice-cream.

"What, do you know the directors of _Samsung _personally?" He asked, voice dripping with sarcasm. Much to his surprise I nodded.

"Yeah actually. Apple too." I frowned. "Well, my _father _does." I corrected honestly.

"So it's sort of a, prototype? They're experimenting with unknown technology and you're trying it out for them?" He asked, jumping to the obvious conclusion. I shook my head.

"No."

Edward seemed frustrated and I had to hide my amused smile by shoving some more ice-cream into my mouth. He frowned and regarded me carefully with his amber eyes, trying to look for more clues.

"A gift then? They give you new merchandise first?" He tried again and I shook my head.

"But that would mean that the phone hasn't been released yet." I replied. Technically, it _had_, just not in this world.

"You're implying that it has." He said and once again I shook my head.

"I'm not implying anything." I retorted and he sighed and leaned back, watching me with furrowed brows.

"Why won't you tell me?" He asked bluntly. I raised a brow at him, because _really _Edward?

"Why won't _you _tell me what you are?" I countered and his frown deepened.

"Point." He allowed and I let out a chuckle, before finishing the last of my treat.

"Anyway, you'll be able to find out soon enough." I told him.

He seemed confused. "How?" He asked.

"Using the phone. That is, _if _you manage to unlock it."

He stood, seeing that I was finished and I followed suite, sending a small wave to Katie and a grateful smile, causing the blond haired girl to blush but wave hesitantly back nonetheless.

"I will." He declared with a confident smirk as he held the passenger door open for me and I rolled my eyes at him before getting in.

"I'm sure."

* * *

We made it back to school (luckily) fifteen minutes before the final bell rang, so the parking lot was still empty. Thanks to Edward's ridiculous driving, we had managed to arrive back in Forks in thirty minutes, despite the fact that the drive from Port Angeles normally took an hour….and a half…

Yeah, I know.

Although I was grateful for that, I suppose, because I could just imagine all the attention we would have received had we arrived together…at the end of the school day.

Rumors anyone?

"Thanks for accompanying me. It was fun." I told Edward as I dug through my pocket for my car keys. Finding them, I let out a small sound of triumph and unlocked the Dark Blue Range Rover which had been sitting patiently for me.

_Sniff, _I had such a well behaved car!

He walked unhurriedly next to me, hands in his pockets and looking for all the world, a normal human male.

He smiled and leaned against the backseat door of my car as I opened the driver's door. "It was not a problem. Like I said, I was planning on ditching anyway, you just made it more worthwhile." Edward answered with a shrug. I smirked haughtily.

"Well, I'm glad my presence was enjoyable to you." I told him, and he chuckled.

"Have fun at the beach this weekend." He stated and I raised my brow.

Had he been eavesdropping into my conversations again? I doubted it, because if he had, he would have known I had no plans of going.

"I'm not going." I told him with a shrug. He tilted his head in confusion.

"You weren't invited?" He asked, though he sounded skeptical and I shook my head.

"I _was, _it's just that I'm not a very…social person. I'd probably be annoyed and bored. I wouldn't want to rain on their parade and ruin everyone's day." I answered honestly with a shrug and he nodded in understanding.

"Ah." He answered and I regarded him curiously.

"What are your plans for the weekend?" I asked, because Kami knows that I'm slowly beginning to forget the minor details of the books and ugh.

"Emmett and I are starting the weekend early, so we won't be here tomorrow." He said, "We're going hiking in the Goat Rocks Wilderness –just south of Reiner."

I gave him a blank stare.

"I have absolutely no idea where that is…Somewhere in the mountains?" I guessed and he laughed.

"Yes. Somewhere in the mountains." He agreed, eyes twinkling with amusement. I snorted and got climbed inside the vehicle.

"Have fun then." I told him. "And steer clear of the bears, I hear Washington State has them in abundance. Wouldn't want you returning with one less limb or something." I teased and he rolled his eyes.

"I'll make sure." Edward answered.

I grinned, and with that, started the car, gave him a little wave, and drove away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Edit 4/10/15: _I didn't change much except for the beginning. Barely noticeable._**

* * *

I don't know why I did it. I really don't. But for some odd reason, I had decided to go to the beach on Saturday. I hadn't planned on it really. My plan was actually for me to get started on a new training regime with Nina and get started on it. And she was all for it too. But when I woke up Saturday morning, got dressed in a pair of combat print khaki shorts and a black T-shirt, sneakers at the ready, she didn't do anything to stop me.

The previous day –Friday, was a pretty boring day too. Nothing really happened aside from a few weird looks I received from Jasper in class. Again. Honestly, it was starting to freak me out. I did my best to ignore him, but even during lunch, I could feel his eyes on me.

Maybe he was contemplating the pros and cons of killing me since Edward was absent?

Eh, who knows?

Jessica of course was curious about my little 'lunch date' with Edward Cullen and she inquired about it at lunch, with Lauren, Angela and some other girl (Susan, I think) listening intently.

"What did Edward Cullen want yesterday?" Jessica had asked, whilst I was being needlessly sadistic with some chicken on my plate. I looked up halfheartedly and shrugged.

"I don't know. He didn't really say."

"You looked kinda mad…"She pointed out, eager to get some juicy gossip to spread around the school.

"Oh, did I?" I asked. Jessica was visibly frustrated with my response so she huffed and changed the subject, trying from a different angle.

"I've never seen him sit with anyone other than his family before. That was weird." The blond stated. I nodded.

"Mhmm…" Was my halfhearted reply, before I shoved the brutally mutilated pieces of chicken in my mouth.

Really, other than that, Friday was pretty boring.

So anyway, here I was, still wondering what had possessed me to decide to actually _willingly_ hang out with other people and really, at this point I didn't really care anymore.

"Where're you headed off to this early?" Aunt Zaho asked when I saw her in the guest room arranging the pillows to look like they were in disarray, but in an organized way. Don't ask me how that was possible, she managed it somehow.

"A bunch of kids from school invited me to go to the beach with them, and well…yeah." I said, shrugging and leaning on the threshold of the door.

"I thought you had no friends. And you hate crowds." She deadpanned, pausing in her actions to give me a look. You see, even she knew I was antisocial.

"One, they're not my friends. They're annoying pests which won't leave me alone at school, no matter how hard I try to avoid them. Two, yes I hate crowds, especially at the beach. I'm only going because I'm bored and there's nothing better to do." I explained, ignoring her look of disbelief.

"Say's you. A package arrived for you this morning. It's quite a big box actually, but not too heavy. It seemed pretty interesting to me." She said and I wondered who would send me a package. My parents perhaps?

"I'll check it out when I get back. Anyway, I'm off, 'else I'll miss the rendezvous point and stuff. See you." I said turning to leave but just before I could get out the door she called out to me again.

"By the way Arsinoё, we've got a marriage in two weeks." She said nonchalantly, though she had a mischievous look in her eyes. I gave her a wary look, instantly suspicious. She was looking far too amused.

"Oh?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "And who might it be?" Aunty Zaho shrugged and fixed the silver fur throw at the end of the bed.

"Anat." She declared, and I had to physically drop keep my jaw from falling off. Nope, didn't work. I gawked in disbelief.

"_Zehira, inty bit-harragy?" _I asked, momentarily forgetting how to speak English and reverting to Arabic. My aunt gave me a look of disapproval.

"Don't call me by my full name, and no, I can assure you, I'm not joking." She said, sitting on the immaculately made bed.

"Who'd want to marry _her?" _I asked in disbelief. Okay, that was a stupid question. Anat was my cousin, my _very_ beautiful cousin actually. That girl was perfect in every way, with her long perfectly curly light purple hair which constantly looked like she should be the cover girl for _Pantene, _a body which would make any supermodel cry and a face which looked like it was carved by angels. Long eyelashes, big catlike green eyes, all that stuff. One might have thought the reason I hated her was because I was jealous (which I was) but in fact, the reason I hated her was because she had a horrible personality. Or at least with me she did. Around the grownups she was the perfect angel, prim and proper and ladylike. I mean, I was all those things too when I had to be, but she took it to a whole new level. Not to mention how annoyingly talented she was. She always made everything a competition between us, and it got even worse after my father forced me to take the IQ test when I was thirteen. Then it became some type of rivalry, who could play the better instrument –She played Piano-, who could do the better traditional ceremony, who got the better grades (I always won at that one easy, no matter how hard she tried.) and really, it got tedious. But my competitive streak just never let me be, and much to my dismay, I somehow always found myself willingly trying to one up her. She was named after the Egyptian of Goddess of War for a reason dude.

I blamed the parents though; it was their fault for always comparing us since we were kids, as soon as I got out the asylum.

"Apparently, some rich Count from Italy does. We got the invite this morning; it's on the table if you want to see it. A very beautiful box filled with sand and crystals and other little trinkets. It's quite a lovely idea for an invitation actually. Wedding is actually taking place in Thailand." Oh, this just kept on getting better and better.

Of course….When literally everyone in your family is a millionaire, you couldn't just go marry a '_commoner'. Quelle Horreur! _

Can you hear the sarcasm?

"Welp, good for her then." I said dully.

"Mhmm…I'm sure he's nothing compared to Edward Cullen though…" She drawled and I smirked.

"Nothing." Was my sure declaration. She laughed heartily.

"Yes well, you can bring him as a date if you want. We're leaving next Sunday so be prepared." She told me and I nodded resignedly.

"Aye, Aye Captain." I saluted before leaving.

* * *

It was sunny, blindingly so, to the point where I had to actually wear sunglasses in order to drive properly. I was actually pretty happy about it though, because I hadn't yet had a chance to wear them since my 'arrival' in Forks and I had forgotten how awesome my Ray Bans were. They were black and had gold on the sides and I couldn't help but feel so awesomely swag when I wore them.

The Newtons' Olympic Outfitters store was just north of town and I had passed it a couple of times. I had always told myself I would pass by for some hiking gear, but I never really got the chance. Okay, so that was a lie, I had plenty of chances but I had always put it off for "Next time". In the parking lot, I recognized Mike's Suburban and Tyler's Senatra. As I pulled up next to their vehicles, I could see the rest of the group standing in front of the Suburban. Eric was there, along with two other boys –Conner and Ben. Angela was there, flanked by Jessica and Lauren and some other girl I had purposely kicked in the shin in Gym the other day when she gave me a dirty look. She saw my car first and glared before turning and whispering something to Lauren who also sneered. I parked and got out the car nonchalantly, greeted by many surprised looks.

"Noё! You came!" Mike called enthusiastically and I gave him a genuine smile. It was nice for someone to actually want to see me. In my happiness I gave him a high-five, along with the other guys and beamed.

"Yeah dude. I figured that it would be a waste not to!" I said, and his smile widened.

"And I told you it would be sunny didn't I?" He asked, draping an arm over my shoulder and gesturing to the sun and poking my sun glasses. "You look good in those." He complimented and I noticed Jessica giving me a jealous glare.

"Thanks." I said with a small smile.

"We're waiting on Lee and Samantha –unless you invited someone?" He said lowly and I saw some eyes flicker towards me, obviously expecting me to have invited Edward.

"Nah, just me." I answered. Mike looked happy.

"Will you ride with me? It's that or Lee's mom's Minivan." He offered and I shook my head.

"Er, how about I just take my car. I can give someone a ride if they want. There's a lot of people and it's quite hot. I don't think we want to be squashed up together." I offered and Mike looked slightly disappointed, but even he saw it was a good idea. No one wanted to be stuck together for half an hour.

"Sure, good idea. Anyone wanna ride with Noё?" He asked the group and the guys shook their heads.

"Nah, we're riding with Lee, he just got the new Fall Out Boy CD and we wanna listen to it." Eric said and Lauren scoffed.

"As if." She spat and I rolled my eyes, before turning to Angela.

"Wanna ride with me?" I offered and she smiled and nodded, stepping forward and we linked arms.

"That would be great." She said and I smiled. Angela was one of the few I genuinely liked, the others being Mike and Eric. They were genuinely nice people who weren't secretly talking about me behind my back. Okay, maybe Mike and Eric did but they did it in a good way.

Lee and Samantha arrived soon after that and before I knew it, we were all on our way to La Push. I made pleasant conversation with Angela who constantly praised my car and we rolled down the windows and agreed on how it was such a nice day. Also, the road to La Push was lovely; the forest was lush and beautiful as it lined the sides of the road with the sparkling Quillayute snaking beneath it twice. Once again I was reminded how lovely this place was, and how natural it all was. It made me wonder how Bella could ever hate it here.

_Well, technically, that girl hated everything..._

I went to the beach often in my world; mostly because I lived a five minute walking distance from it but even I had to admit the beach in La Push was quite different from the one in Dublin.

The water was dark blue, even in the sunlight, white-capped and heaving to the grey rocky shore. Islands rose in the distance with sharp cliff sides reaching to uneven peaks that were crowned with tall firs. The beach only had a thin border of actual sand and it was more gravel than the fine soft grains I was used to back home. Mostly, it was millions of stones, which came in many different shapes, sizes and colors and I vowed to collect some, along with numerous seashells that lined the beach. The tide line was strewn with dead driftwood, bone white from the salt and all piled together against the edge of the forest, just out of reach from the hungry waves.

The wind which blew in our direction smelled nice, like saltwater and seaweed, along with the tangy smell that always screamed "Ocean!" which I always suspected to be fish. Pelicans and Seagulls flew in swarms, occasionally descending to try their luck in finding lunch. It was nice in its own way, and I liked the calm feeling of it.

We made our way down the beach, and I watched in amusement as Lauren and Jessica, along with that other girl squealed every time their foot slipped out their sandal and touched the wet sand and occasional bunch of seaweed. Honestly, if you were flops to beach you're gonna have to take them off 'else they'll cut from the heavy weight of sand. I was happy to see that like me; Angela was dressed practically, wearing sneakers, yellow capris and a light blue floral print t-shirt.

Eric and Ben gathered a few sticks and twigs from the drier piles of the forest's edge and soon there was a teepee shaped pile in the center of the wood ring.

"Have you ever seen a driftwood fire?" Mike asked me, eyes twinkling in anticipation. I nodded and smiled at him.

"Yeah, I've always loved the different colors the salt causes. It's really beautiful. My best friend and I would dance around them when the tide was low and pretend we were doing some type of tribal ceremony." I said, laughing as I recalled Lucianna's and I's crazy antics. Mike laughed loudly and bent down with a light to light a twig.

"I would have loved to see that." He said and we watched in amazed silence as the flames started to grow and spread to the other pieces of wood. It was beautiful to watch, and I let out a gasp, I had forgotten how stunning they were to actually experience.

"I missed driftwood fires…"I breathed and Mike nodded from next to me. I watched as the flames turned every blue imaginable along with greens and purples mixed in too.

"Pretty isn't it?" He asked and I nodded. He took another stick and lit it where the flames had not reached before sitting on the log beside me. Jessica sat next to him immediately and quickly grabbed his attention. I sat watching the blue-green flames for a while, thinking how it would be awesome if Lucy could be here with me. I really did miss her.

After half an hour of chatter that even _I_ got myself involved in (mostly because it was fun annoying Lauren and her friend) the boys, decided they wanted to check out the tide pools, like expected. I was eager to join them, because unlike Bella, I was actually adventurous and loved to hike.

Also, Lauren reinforced my decision by staying behind on the claim that she hadn't worn the right shoes.

The hike didn't take long, but I loved it anyway, the forest was beautiful and I took a bunch of photos along with the group, and photobombed quite a few as well, we had fun, and I realized that the guys were really great people, especially in comparison to the girls. Well, except Angela. She was pretty awesome, so awesome in fact, that she joined the hike.

We eventually broke through the foliage and onto the rocky shore. It was low tide and the tidal rivers flowed past us into the sea, along its pebbled banks the pools were brimming with life.

Unlike Bella, I was very reckless in my exploration of the pools, jumping across the small ones and hopping from rocks and leaning over the edge. It was nice seeing all the bouquets of brilliant anemones swing and sway leisurely like they had not a care in the world and were high on Weed or something and were speaking to each other like "_Dude…You need to chill….And be cool man…Just Chill~"_ and then I almost killed myself laughing too hard and almost falling off the edge. The others asked what was so funny and when I told them that _"Hey, don't the anemones look kinda like they're high?"_, they agreed and we all laughed together about the Hippie Anemones. Another great thing that happened was that Angela had actually brought two glass jars and had given me one of them so we could pick some shells and interesting looking rocks. I didn't fill mine up immediately, because here were others at the beach so it was filled about halfway.

Finally, we all got hungry and we made our way back loudly joking around and shoving each other and daring each other to climb up trees or jump off that big rock into that pile of leaves over there.

When we got back, like expected, the group we had left had multiplied and my good mood promptly plummeted and died a horrible, brutal death when I saw the new comers.

They were hard to miss, with their deep golden and tan skin, long silky black hair and most of all, tall and buff bodies. I ignored them and tried hard not to draw attention to myself, though, of course it didn't work with my purple hair and all. I received quite a few stares because of it actually, but I ignored them.

The food was passed around and the boys literally almost killed each other to get some while Eric introduced us all. Angela and I were the last ones to arrive, and when Eric said our names, I noticed the one I assumed to be Jacob give me a look of interest.

_Naaaaooooo…..Don't look at me….Ignooore me! _

Sadly that didn't work and I felt his eyes on me the whole time I was eating with Angela. Still, I pretended I didn't notice.

Someone was playing some music and it also helped my mood. It was relaxing sitting with Angela, and we found ourselves bonding over stories from our many travels. I had found out that since her father was a priest, they did missionary trips a lot and she had been to many different countries, Egypt and Korea included. It was nice to talk about my home, and my _had been_ home and I also found out that she could speak a little bit of Korean. People eventually drifted off into smaller groups, Angela as well and I wanted to go with her but then I figured that I might as well stay and meet Jacob. See why Bella was so in love with him. And as predicted, as soon as Angela got up to leave, soon after Jacob was in her place.

He looked like a fifteen year old teenager, with his still chubby cheeks, bright smile and long black hair which secretly I was envious of. His skin was beautiful as well, silky and russet colored, and his cheek bones were even higher than mine as well, and I wondered if it was even possible for him to ever look angry. It was surprising that this boyish, happy dude next to me would grow into a constantly angry, buff werewolf in a little less than a couple of months.

"You're Arsinoё Zeidan aren't you?" He asked, smiling. I nodded.

"Mhmm…That's me." I answered, forcing a smile onto my face. He seemed like a genuinely nice guy, but he just got so annoying in Eclipse and onwards. Like dude, control your hormones. Stop acting like a dog in heat.

Lol, get it?

"I'm Jacob Black. I stay here down at the Rez." He said, holding out his calloused hand. I shook it and was surprised at how warm it was, and yet he wasn't even a wolf.

"Nice to meet you. You have such nice hair by the way. I wish mine were like it." I said and I figured it would be good to start with a compliment.

On another note, why did these guys all have such nice hair?

"Hah, it's hard to take care of. I'm going to cut it soon." I looked at him in mock horror.

"Rapunzel! Never cut your long tresses!" I said jokingly and he laughed.

"Har har. But seriously, it's annoying."

"Why not braid it then? If you could see what mine looks like when it's not braided. It's a bush." I told him and he looked like he was actually considering it.

"Maybe. Some guys I know do it." He said, scratching his chin pensively and I shrugged.

"It's easier to take care of that way. Anyway, how old are you?" I asked, changing the topic. He grinned at me.

"Just turned fifteen." He said sounding smug.

"Oh, you're a pretty big boy now aren't you?" I said laughing and he joined in too.

"Yeah, I guess so. How old are you? What, eighteen? You're pretty tall for a girl." He asked curiously.

"Dude, what's that supposed to mean?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Actually, I'm Five-seven, and I'm sixteen." I answered and he looked positively eager at the news that I was only one year older than him.

"You know Noё, Jacob?" Lauren spat and I was actually grateful at her interruption. Jacob seemed to also notice the malice in her voice and looked surprised.

"Oh yeah, Lauren." I drawled, "Just sharing some hair tips." I said and she sneered.

"How nice." It sounded like she didn't think so at all and her cold eyes narrowed, mine meeting them defiantly. "Noё, I was just saying to Tyler here that it was too bad that none of the Cullens could come out today. Didn't anyone think to invite them?" Her expression of concern was unconvincing and I growled.

"Oh, I did, but you see, when I told them you were coming-"

"You mean Doctor Cullen's family?" Sam asked, interrupting my awesome comeback. I gave him a look of disbelief.

_EXSQUEEZE ME?!_

Yo? Do you not see that me and this bitch are having a confrontation? How dare you interrupt us?

I always knew you were a douche Sam.

Lauren seemed irritated as well but reluctantly turned her attention to him as well.

"Yes, do you know them?" She asked condescendingly, turning towards him and somehow managing to look down her nose at him, which was quite a feat, considering that he was standing over her and he was _huge_. I commend you my sister. Good job.

"The Cullens don't come here." He said in a tone which clearly said the topic was closed before turning away and continuing his conversation with who I assumed to be Jared. Lauren huffed angrily before turning her attention back to Tyler.

Honestly Sam, could you be any more of a douche?

"Hey, wanna walk down the beach with me?" I asked Jacob, who nodded enthusiastically and leapt up quickly. I was curious and I wanted to hear the legend myself in person. I had always thought it was interesting.

Once we had walked a safe distance away, I decided now was the time to grill Jacob about the Quileute legend. Though I wasn't going to flirt with him, I didn't want to lead the poor guy on only to later to crush his heart brutally later. No, he was too nice for that. I wasn't Bella.

"Hey, just a question, who was that guy Lauren was talking to, he looked a bit too old to be hanging out with a bunch of high-schoolers…Or maybe he's just packing up on them steroids…" I said, nudging him in the ribs playfully. Jacob laughed that loud, infectious laugh of his and gave me a look of disbelief.

"Steroids?" He asked, sounding amused and I shrugged.

"Have you seen him? That dude is huge!" I exclaimed and Jacob laughed some more.

"Yeah, 'guess he is. That's Sam –he's nineteen." Jacob said and I nodded.

"Woah, and here I thought he was thirty. My bad." I said, in false amazement, prompting the boy next to me to laugh even more.

"I'll be sure to tell him that." He told me.

"Don't you dare." I declared, shoving him and he chuckled.

"What was that he was saying about the Doctor's family anyway? With the tone he used, I would think that they once decided to go streaking down your streets or something dude." Jacob laughed even harder and I laughed too and the mental image that created.

"You're funny you know?" He asked before shaking his head, broad shoulders still shaking. "The Cullens you mean. They're not supposed to come onto the reservation." He told me before looking out to one of the many islands in the distance.

"Why not?" I asked, sounding casually curious. Jacob smiled sheepishly.

"Oops. I wasn't supposed to tell you that." He stated apologetically.

"I won't tell or anything if that's what you scared of. It will be our little secret." I said, winking and he seemed to deliberate for a moment before nodding and turning back towards me.

"Do you like scary stories?" He asked and I grinned, happy that I was successful.

"Love them." I stated eagerly.

* * *

In the end, Jacob didn't tell me anything he hadn't told Bella in the books but it was still interesting to hear a firsthand account of it. Bella was right though, Jacob was a really good story teller, he just put so much…err….emotion? Okay, he was just good at being ominous and stuff. It was good.

Eventually though, it was time to head back home and with a farewell to Jacob and a false promise to come and visit, I took off. This time I was alone though, because Angela was hitching a ride with Jess and the others so it was just me and my jar of souvenirs. It was lightly drizzling on my way home, and Frank Ocean's Thinking 'Bout You only added to the chill atmosphere.

I had a great time I admit, more fun than I thought I would have actually. Though, it kinda meant I would be more of a recluse that normal. I had filled up my human interaction capacity for a _long _time.

When I got home, it was a little later than maybe six in the evening and I wandered into the kitchen, hungry and eager for food. I found Nina sitting at the island, reading a book and she smiled when I entered.

"Hello, did you have fun?" She asked, getting up and already heading to the fridge to make me something. I nodded and sat down on one of the tall stools.

"Yep yep. We took hiked and made a bonfire and stuff. It was really nice." I said as I watched her heat up a plate of Pasta in the microwave.

"That's nice. Aunty Zaho is in the sitting room by the way. And your package is on the bed." She told me, taking out the food at the beep and setting it down before me. I was assaulted by the heavenly smell of basil, and many other spices.

"Thanks. It looks delicious." I said, digging in as soon as she gave me the Fork (I still can't get over the joke…Fork…_Forks)_ and it was just as delicious as it smelled. I finished quickly, washed my plate, and went to the lounge to greet my Aunt, who I found watching The Devil Wears Prada. Ah, how I loved Miranda with her signature phrase of "_That's all." _That woman was my hero.

"Hey." I said, plopping down on the comfy cream leather couch next to her. She smiled and turned to me, before plucking a leaf out of my head.

"Looks like you had fun. How was it?" She asked and I lay my head on her shoulder.

"It was surprisingly great. We went hiking, made a bonfire, told scary stories and I brought home some seashells and stuff." I told her, watching as Anne Hathaway was introduced to her boss for the first time. As in, Miranda dropping her coat on the desk before leaving without a glance.

"Good, I'm happy you had fun. Will you show me your souvenirs?" She asked, eyebrow raised. I nodded.

"Yeah but I'm too lazy. Imma just watch this with you." I said, kicking off my sneakers and placing my legs on the couch.

"Well, you're welcome to join me." She invited smiling.

"Oh, wait though; I still have that package I haven't opened. Lemme go see what it is, I'll come back." I said before getting up quickly, grabbing my shoes and running up the stairs to my bedroom.

Note to self though; Don't try running up Marble steps in socks again.

As soon as I entered the room I saw the wrapped package (it had dancing teddy bears) sitting on my white embroidered comforter and eagerly ripped it open.

Only to gawk in surprise and disbelief.

Sitting there, in all its Red glory, was my limited Edition Nintendo Wii which had come out for Mario's anniversary, and I could tell that it was mine because the box was worn from constantly being moved. When I moved it, I saw that under it, was another box, much the same size, and when I opened it, I saw that my black Wii U was in there too along with all the accessories, the Fitness board, my four remotes, everything. Not to mention my numerous collection of games as well. Then a pink not with _very_ familiar handwriting caught my attention and I picked it up, almost crying when I read the words.

'_Hope you haven't been dying of boredom, though I doubt it, you crezeh douche :P_

_Thought you might need these though, I know you can't live without 'Just Dance'. I sent the new one by the way. 'Just Dance 2015'._

_I miss you, and I'll be visiting soon. _

_Lots of uncensored, unadulterated love, as well as kisses and hugs and punches and all that shit, _

_Lucianna :)'_

Oh Lucy-chan, how I've missed you.

* * *

**_Review, _**

**_Blue :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Edit 4/10/15: _Edited. Barely noticeable. Minor changes only._**

* * *

Sunday was a bad day. A very bad day. A day in which I did nothing even remotely productive.

Why, might you ask?

Well because I spent the _whole_day playing my absolute favorite interactive video game in the world!

_Just Dance!_

And let me tell you that I was obsessed with that game, to the point that it had once taken over my _life_. Though, that's story for another time.

Anyway, Sunday was spent in the middle of the living room, all furniture pushed aside and dancing the day away decked out in a pair of socks (for easy sliding movements), shorts and a tank top. I'm pretty sure I've literally danced to every single song there was, and then some. I got Aunty Zaho and Nina to play too, and we did the _"Macarena"_together. They enjoyed it, and played for a few more hours before calling it quits. Also, much to my surprise, I could still play _'World Dancefloor',_which was weird because who else other than me could be playing _'Just Dance 2015'_in the year 2005?

It freaked me out to say the least, but also made me realize some things.

Like the fact that every time I logged onto Facebook or Tumblr, the date under each status was wrong. Well, not 'wrong' per se...The date was always correct, or at least if I had still been in my world it would have been correct. Like for example, my ex-librabry buddy ('ex' because I was no longer at Trinity), Georgia posted a photo of her and some friends out and about in the Dublin night life. It was nothing special, just a photo of them at the club but what really drew my attention was the fact that the date read _'September 15, 2014, 23:09pm'._

That would have been the date had I still been in my old world.

So then it got me thinking; What if, I wasn't exactly in a different world, but more like an alternate reality? Like, a Parallel Universe.

It seemed bonkers really but it kind of explained the reason as to why all my social network accounts still posted feeds from nine years in the future. It was as if both realities were taking place side by side, at the same time. And somehow, some way, I had managed to shift between them to the next one.

_I didn't know how, nor did I have a clue but it was my best theory at the moment and until Lucianna 'arrived', it was what I would believe. I was a hundred percent sure that she knew the answer to this mystery and could clear things up for me. But until then (and I don't even know when 'then' is), like I said, I'd just have to wait._

Eventually though, it got too late to carry on playing a game with loud music so Aunty Zaho forced me to switch it off, put the living room back in order and go to bed. She said it was a school night and I needed my rest. Of course I didn't heed her words and instead I ended up playing '_Mario Kart'_the whole night. I couldn't help it, Luigi's 'Death Stare' killed me every time. Princess Peach had something against me though, because for some reason, I always seemed to be her main target. I didn't know what I did to deserve it (other than completely _OWN_her in the Mushroom Cup), really, I was completely innocent.

But now, thinking back to my previous actions of staying up all night, I've kinda realized that it wasn't my _brightest_idea ever.

"Shit." I mumbled irritably when the alarm on my iPad rang, signalling it was time to wake up for school. Or at least it would have been, had I actually slept at all during the night.

_'11:55am'_it said, making my brows furrow in confusion.

Wait a minute...My alarm normally rang a six-thirty...Why was it so late today? -And then I suddenly remembered all those times I had tapped the Snooze button, not really caring about anything other than dodging missiles and not falling into last place.

_"OH SHIT!"_I cried, dropping my game console and scrambling off the bed. I rushed to the bathroom quickly, took the fastest shower of my life, probably chaffed off my gums whilst brushing my teeth and dressing so quickly I'm pretty sure I put my panty on inside-out.

'_How could I be so stupid?!_' I thought, not even bothering to take the stairs by foot, instead I slid down the banister, flew into the kitchen, grabbed my keys and backpack and ran out the house.

Okay, okay, how do I explain being late? I needed to think up a plausible excuse so as to not get detention. I couldn't get detention, it was unthinkable! I had _never_gotten detention in my life, and I wasn't about to start now.

I paused on the last step down the porch for a moment, thinking.

Okay, erm, I stayed up late doing homework? No, that wouldn't work, I had handed in today's home two weeks ago.

My car wouldn't start up? Ugh, no, that wouldn't work either...

Suddenly, I felt something furry brush up against my foot and I let out a startled yelp, startled. I looked down, only to see our neighbour's green eyed cat staring up at me.

"Hello there wittle one...D'awww...You're just sho cute!" I cooed, picking it up and stroking its fur, listening to its content purrs.

Okay, back to planning...Er, damn! I couldn't think of anything!

"Meow." I heard and just like lightning, an idea came to me.

"Bingo!" I cried, startling the brown cat in my arms. I grinned brightly and gave the cat in my arms one last pat before setting him down.

"Thanks little guy."

I made my way down the last step, before I stepped onto the grass of our front lawn and looked for a suitable patch of dirt. It was hard to find, considering the fact that Aunt Zaho made sure the front garden was always kept perfectly taken care of by the gardener who came every Sunday morning. Eventually, after walking around for a bit, I found the perfect spot. The grass was thin here, and it was by the rose bushes so there was some slightly wet soil around.

Looking around and making sure no one was watching (other than Edward, slightly creepy stalker that he was), I took a deep breath, thanked God for not letting me wear any of my favorite shirts and promptly threw myself into the Rose bush.

Let me tell you something, contrary to popular belief, throwing yourself into Rose bushes _hurt._

Like, it hurt worse than a bitch in heat yo.

"Fuuuck..." I mumbled before staggering out the hedge, leaves and petals in my hair, scrapes on my arms and legs (thankfully none were bleeding) and clothes covered in dirt.

"Yosh! That should do it!" I cheered loudly, ignoring the fact that Edward was probably worrying for my sanity at that moment.

I bent down, grabbed a bit of soil, rubbed it on my cheek and deemed myself worthy of presentation.

Perfect.

I drove to school happy that I had managed to avoid a detention and parked quickly in an empty spot by the gate, for from the entrance.

Then, I looked around, making sure all the students were in class and no one was watching me probably act like a fool.

I jogged in the same spot for a while, enough to make me pant slightly, gave myself a _very_hard slap on the face so I could become teary eyed and ran inside the school building.

Luckily for me, class was still in session so I would make the perfect entrance and it would all go down without a hitch.

Bursting into History class, looking frantic and panting loudly, I immediately drew everyone's attention.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Mrs Turner!" I cried sincerely. The history teacher stopped whatever it was to give me a once over and immediately looked concerned.

"What's wrong dearie? You look absolutely horrible? Are you alright?" She asked, putting down the chalk and coming forward to lay a hand on my shoulder. From the corner of my eyes, I saw my classmates stare in rapt fascination and clear surprise.

"Y-Yes, Mrs Turner, you see _-sniff-_ well I -_sniff-_" I paused for a moment, pretending to compose myself and making her worry laced frown deepen. "Mrs Turner, t-this morning, on my way to school, as I turned a corner, I almost hit a kitten." I stammered, drawing a few gasps from my classmates, and my teacher included.

"I-I stopped immediately before I could and quickly got out the car to see if it was alright, b-b-but _-sniff, sniff-_ it wasn't. You see, it had a broken paw and it was bleeding. It was trying to cross the road but was too weak to make it I think." I said, wiping away a fake tear. Mrs Turner was rubbing circles around my back now, and inwardly I was grinning my face off.

"That's terrible!" She exclaimed and I nodded.

"Well, I couldn't just leave it there you know? So I tried to pick it up so I could take it to the vet...As you can see it put up quite the fight though, but eventually, I managed to calm it and I quickly drove to Port Angeles so I could take it to the vet there. _Sniff, sniff_." Ms Turned nodded for me to continue, and even my classmates were looking sympathetic.

Oh, you poor naïve children...

"Well, Port Angeles is quite far and I couldn't very well exceed the speed limit by more than ten, you see, I try to abide by the rules and regulations of the law-"

"What a good girl you are." Mrs Turner interrupted and I managed a shaky looking smile.

"Thank you Mrs. I try to be a role model to those around me. Well anyway, eventually I made it b-b-but, -_sniff, sniff_-" I paused once more as Mrs Turner handed me a tissue, and I blew my nose and 'wiped' my tears. "It was too late and-and the vet said he couldn't do anything so..._sniff,_ he had t-to...H-he," but Ms Turner shushed me then gently and I pretended to burst into tears as she gave me a hug.

"Oh you poor thing. It's no wonder why you look so distraught. I'll write you a tardy pass, or would you like to be excused from classes today?" She asked me but I 'meekly' shook my head.

"N-no. I'll be brave _-sniff sniff-_, no need to disrupt my studies." I said shakily and Mrs Turner looked positively moved beyond words.

Yes!

"Oh, if only more students could be like you." She said kindly before moving to her desk and writing on a piece of paper before handing it to me.

"Here you go darling, just hand it to Ms Cope and you'll be fine. Go now, it's almost lunch and you need the strength." She said handing it to me and I nodded before thanking her. She nodded before turning away and ruffling through her bag.

Though, just before I left the classroom, I fist pumped and winked at my classmates, causing more than a few faces to gape in disbelief.

Yes bitches, bask in my awesomeness.

* * *

It wasn't long after I gave the note to Ms Cope that the lunch bell rang so I quickly made my way to the cafeteria before everyone had time to put their things in their lockers. It was nice to be one of the first people in the lunch line for once so I got to take my time as I picked what I would eat. In the end, I settled for four slices of Pizza (I was starving), a green salad, water and a carton of milk.

I was surprised to see Angela already sitting at one of the many wooden tables outside and I debated for a moment whether or not I should sit with her. I liked Angela, she was nice, chill, and generally someone I didn't mind talking to. BUT! Sitting with Angela meant that I'd have to deal with the rest of the gang too, and I just wasn't really in the mood.

Sadly though, I had spent a bit too much time thinking about it and was dragged out of my thoughts by none other than Mike.

"Hey! Arsinoë! Didn't see ya' this morning, thought you weren't coming!" He exclaimed happily, appearing in front of me.

"Er, I ran into a bit of a road block." I replied, and he nodded, smiling.

I inwardly laughed at my pun, 'road block', 'cat', 'A cat blocked my path'...Lol, I crack myself up sometimes.

"Great day isn't it?" He asked and I nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, makes school a tad bit more bearable." I said jokingly and he chuckled.

"Definitely." He agreed before suddenly squinting down at me. "Hey, I never realized, your hair has lavender highlights." He said, tucking a loose strand behind my ear. I had taken out the braids on Saturday night, and had stayed up well into the night to finish.

I heard a vague crash in the distance, signalling Edward had just uprooted the poor spruce tree in his jealous rage.

I awkwardly laughed.

"Haha, er yeah...Just when you though it couldn't get any weirder right?" I said jokingly, taking a discreet step backwards.

Boundaries Mike, learn them.

"It's not weird, I like your hair." He said sincerely and I coughed a bit. Oh Mike, why must you have a giant crush on me?

"Thanks...Hey, I'm tired of standing and the tray's getting a little heavy so how bout we go sit down?" I asked trying to avoid the question which I knew was coming.

"Oh, sorry. Let me hold it." He offered and before I could decline, he had already taken it and was holding it firmly, if a little tightly. It was probably the nerves.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's g-" but he interrupted me, blocking my path and preventing me from moving forwards. I sighed.

"Hey, well actually, I was kinda wondering if you'd like to go out together...? Sometime...?" He asked unsurely, clearly nervous and I smiled sympathetically.

"Mike, I really don't think we should." I said gently and the look in his blue eyes was heartbreaking.

"What? Why?" He asked, sounding like a kicked puppy.

_Because Edward might just rip you to shreds..._

"Dude, Jessica like's you! A lot! I couldn't do that to her, she's my..." _Say it Arsinoë, say it! "_Friend." I choked out. Luckily, Mike didn't notice the forced tone and was completely oblivious to my slightly disgusted look.

Ugh, Jessica? Friend? Ha! Never! That bitch will smile in my face then rip the breaks out my car!

"Really? She does?" He asked in disbelief and I nodded and smiled encouragingly.

"Yes Mike, and I'm sure she'd be really happy if you'd ask her instead." I said to him. Poor Mike, he deserved to be happy. He was such a nice guy, and I'm sure if Edward Cullen didn't exist, I'd probably seriously consider going out with Mike.

"O-Oh." Was all he could say, and I laughed before punching him the shoulder playfully.

"Come on dude, let's go eat. I'm starving!" I told him before walking to Angela's table. I heard Mike stumble after me and I gave him an amused smirk.

"Did you remember to pick up your jaw?" I asked, before I burst out laughing at his embarrassed expression.

So, I ended up sitting with all the other guys (Lauren included, sadly) and I was invited to go with them to Port Angeles for dress shopping. I said yes, even though I knew they would cancel and postpone it until the next day and had to keep the grin off my face for the remainder of the day. Edward was probably planning his own 'surveillance trip' (coughcoughstalkercoughcough) at the moment too.

* * *

School ended soon after that (considering the fact I arrived when there were like two periods left), and by the time I made it home, the lack of sleep had finally caught up with me and I was positively exhausted. I didn't even bother going into the kitchen to say hello to Nina. I just dragged myself up the stairs, took off my dirty clothes until I was just clad in my bra and underwear before crawling under the blankets and passing out.

I didn't even notice when my balcony doors opened and a figure silently seated themselves in the cream leather arm chair in the corner by the window.

The next day, I woke up fully refreshed, ready to start the day with a smile on my face. I got up, took a shower, dressed in a pair of black capris, a light green, elbow length, button up shirt which had two slits on the side and a pair of white pumps.

And then I looked out the window and realized that it was still dark.

"Da fuq?" I asked myself incredulously, crossing my bedroom quickly and opening the two glass doors, before leaning on the rails and looking up.

Like yo, it was still pitch black, even the sky was still filled with stars and the moon was pretty high up.

It couldn't have been passed two in the morning!

"Well damn...Guess I got a pretty early start today huh?" I said to myself, before going back inside.

Since I had quite a bit of time this morning, I was able to actually do my own bed and clean up after myself.

I then made my way silently downstairs (Nina and Aunty were still sleeping), made some pancakes (maybe I should wake up earlier everyday) and headed to the living room.

'_Okay, let's see what's on the telly..._'

Boring...Boring...Boring...

"Hey! That's So Raven is playing!" I exclaimed happily. It had been so long since I watched it. In my time all the old Disney shows had long stopped playing and now it was just the really crappy ones.

I stayed on Disney for a while, pretty happy to just watch Kim Possible and the first season of Hannah Montana, and also, much to my surprise High School Musical played.

_Oh...Look at little shaggy haired, gaped toothed Zac Efron..._

Anyway, time passed 'fairy' quickly (get it? Fairly Odd Parents was playing) and before I knew it, the sun was rising and my pancakes were long gone.

"Oh! Arsinoë, darling, you're awake!" My aunt exclaimed in surprise when she walked in on me watching Drake and Josh on Nick.

"Yeah, since two actually." I said to her, discreetly removing my plate from beside me on the couch and placing it on the table before she could notice.

I was too young to die.

"Yes, Nina told me you went to bed early." She agreed, putting her mauve hair up in a high pony tail and looking for something on the book shelf.

"Mhmm...Why are you up so early? It's only sunrise." I pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm always up this early Arsinoë." Aunty Zaho replied. I nodded and turned back to the telly.

"Did you see this month's Vogue lying around anywhere?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"Nope." I answered, scratching my nose and changing the channel again.

"Hmm...Maybe I'll go look in the study. I was in there with Monique the other day..." She mused to herself. Monique was my Aunt's PA. I had seen her around a couple of times on the rare occasions my aunt was actually home when I came back from school. We weren't particularly friendly towards each other. She didn't like me for some reason...Maybe it was because of the time we were in France and I spilled coffee all over her white lace, seven-hundred dollar blouse?

Nah, that couldn't be it.

"Oh, by the way. I can't go with you on Sunday." She told me, turning to regard me with an apologetic look in her eyes.

"Why?" I asked, though I wasn't really surprised.

"I'm flying to Hong Kong on Friday for the unveiling of the new store branch. I really tried to avoid it, I really did but it's impossible." She explained and I shrugged.

"Such is the life of the Rich and Famous. Busy, busy, busy." I told her, grinning and I saw my aunt's shoulder's visibly relax.

"Haha." She laughed, sarcasm obvious. "I'll be meeting you in Thailand."

"K then. Does this mean lunch for Saturday is canceled?"

"Unfortunately, Yuki'll be heartbroken." She said, sounding regretful. I gave her a confused look.

"Who the heck is 'Yuki'?" I asked. She gave me an exasperated look.

"That's the name of the model from Japan obviously! She was very excited to meet you!" Aunty Zaho exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"You never told me her name you know..." I pointed out and she huffed, placing a hand on her hip.

"Don't be daft. Of course I did, Arsinoë." She protested. I didn't reply, no use arguing with her.

"Yeah, well, there's always next time..." I said instead.

"Have you booked your flight?" She asked suddenly and I shook my head.

I was supposed to do that?

"Whoops." I mumbled.

She smirked, her green eyes sparkling in amusement.

"Of course...No matter, Monique has already done it. The flight's at five-thirty in the evening. You know the drill, diplomatic entry, first class section, all that jazz." She said, waving her hand dismissively. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to be comforted by the fact that Monique had done it or worried. I'm pretty sure if given the chance that woman would ship me off to the Amazon jungle if given the chance.

I'll probably have to check the flight destination when I get the ticket...Just in case...

"You didn't have to buy me a first class ticket, you know. They're really expensive. I could have bought it myself." I said, frowning.

"Oh, but it didn't even put a dent in my pocket." She told me. And I knew it was true.

"Mhmm." I mumbled, slightly peeved.

"And your date?" She asked suddenly, giving me a knowing look. I inwardly panicked.

Oh gosh no! He's right outside the window!

"Er, haven't asked yet..." I answered casually, though inwardly hoping Edward had been rendered temporarily deaf. She smirked.

"You best do it soon Arsinoë."

"Er, yeah...Sure." I answered noncomittantly and she shook her head in resignation, prompting me to raise a brow.

"Alright then." She said before giving me another pointed look and heading out into the hallway and up the stairs.

Psh...Honestly...I would ask Edward...

Eventually...

"Oh, my gosh! I can't wait until tonight! I totally already have a color scheme in mind and everything. I'm thinking a blue dress, to make my eyes pop, you know?" Jessica said, prattling on and on about what she would choose.

"Totally, the blue would totally work Jess." Lauren gushed, and I rolled my eyes visibly, prompting a giggle from Angela who was sitting across from me on the wooden table.

It was lunch and us girls were all sitting outside, enjoying the sunshine and making plans for the shopping trip which would be taking place this evening. Or at least _they _were. _I_on the other hand, was just enjoying the sunshine.

"Ugh, I wish you could come Lauren! You totally always know the perfect outfit!" Jessica pouted, though I had no doubt she was lying through her teeth.

"Ugh, I know! You totally need my fashion sense!" Lauren agreed, nodding. I saw Angela roll her eyes and I hid a smile.

Like,_ totally_.

"Lauren's not coming?" I asked, trying to sound disappointed. Lauren turned and glared at me.

"No, she can't. She's got some other stuff to do." Jessica explained, sounding the right amount of disheartened. I nodded in understanding and gave Lauren a frosty smile.

"Oh, I _totally _understand. You forgot to bury the corpse right?" I said. I heard Angela hide a laugh by coughing and Jessica just stared.

I think if looks could kill, the glare Lauren was shooting me would probably turn me into dust.

Before Lauren could give a comeback though, Angela the ever peaceful mediator cut her off.

"Er yeah. So we'll be taking you car Jess?" Angela asked, changing the subject and I heard Lauren huff angrily.

"Yeah. I'll follow Noë home so she can drop off her car then we'll come get you." She explained and Angela nodded.

"Sure." She agreed and I sighed before getting up.

"I have to go and see the principle about some stuff so I'll catch you guys later. After school at the parking lot?" I asked for clarification and Jess nodded.

"Yeah, we'll wait by the lockers." She answered and I nodded before turning to smirk at the still glaring Lauren.

"Don't forget to hide the evidence Lauren." I said winking, before walking away laughing at her fishlike expression.

* * *

I really did have to speak with the principle though, he wanted to talk about some stuff. I didn't know what, but it was probably about my academics, yet again.

I made my way to the office and found Ms Cope talking on the phone to someone. She held up a finger for me to wait a minute and I obliged, leaning on the counter and flicking through some self-help pamphlets.

I heard her put down the white telephone and looked up at her. "Hello dear. You can go straight in. He's been expecting you." She told me, smiling and gesturing me in. I smiled thankfully and made my way to the wooden door, pausing for a moment to regard the golden plate on the door.

I knocked and listened for the telltale "Come in" which arrived a few moments after.

"Er, you called for me?" I asked, entering and shutting the door after me. He smiled and nodded, before motioning for me to take a seat.

"Ah, yes, Miss Zeidan. How have you been?" He asked as I sat down on the plush leather chair across his desk.

"I've been good." I answered and he nodded once more.

"Excellent." He said before going silent and giving me a very probing stare. I shifted uncomfortably before giving a nervous cough.

"Erm, sir, is there a reason you called?" I asked and he let out a chuckle. I raised a brow in confusion.

"Miss Zeidan, have you made any plans for University?" He asked suddenly and I sighed.

Oh, it was _'this'_ chat.

"Well yes actually...I've been going through some options." I answered cryptically and he nodded once more.

"That's good to hear. With your grades, you can get into anyone you apply to, you know." He said to me before leaning forward and getting out a file from one of the many stacks on his desk.

"Normally, this is the Guidance Councilor's job but I feel that the process would go faster if I dealt with this personally." He explained, sliding the green folder towards me.

I looked at it quizzically before opening it to the first page. It was a list of well known Universities, surprisingly (or not so surprisingly) most belonging to the Ivy League.

"Sir?" I asked in confusion.

"Believe it or not, these are all the schools which have offered you a scholarship. I'm sure you've noticed the numerous people in suits coming in and out of my office recently." He pointed out to me, before scratching his grey bushy mustache. I nodded. I had seen them. They liked to shoot me creepy smiles every time we crossed each other's paths.

"Do you have a vague idea as to what you would like to study?" He asked.

I didn't reply immediately, instead scanning the list below me. I noticed that under each name, there was a brief description for what the University specialized in.

"Well, I've been thinking English Literature to be honest." I answered. It was actually what I was studying at Trinity before this whole thing started.

"I see..." He mused before nodding yet again and ruffling through the many pages of the file and settling on one.

"I believe that these will be the best options for your chosen field. You can go through them in your own time and go on their websites." He told me, pointing to the links next to each name. "Of course, you can keep the whole file just in case you might change your mind, but these are the ones you should focus on."

"Alright Sir." I replied, closing the file and placing it on my lap. He smiled.

"Good, good. That's all. You may leave now, I'm sure you're friends are wondering where you are." He said, leaning back in his chair.

_Not really..._

"Thank you." I said standing up, but just before I reached the door he stopped me.

"Miss Zeidan, there are three months left until you graduate...Think about it." He said gently, his brown eyes serious.

"Yes Sir."

* * *

**_Review? _**

**_Blue :)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Edit 4/10/15:_ Phew, I'm literally on an editing spree guys. Anyway, not much has changed in this chappie, minor dialogue details and other things, but you probably won't notice anything. _**

**_Happy Reading :)_**

* * *

Jessica drove pretty quickly (nothing compared to me though) and managed to avoid traffic so we managed to arrive in Port Angeles by four. Surprisingly, it was kind of nice to hang out with two other girls and inn traditional girl fashion, we listened to loud bubbly Pop songs and Jessica prattled on and on in extreme detail about her date with Mike so we go talk about it and analyze. I joined in (hey, I was still a girl!) and we made sure to go through every single word he had uttered. It seemed to have gone well (like expected) and like in the book, she was hoping to progress into the first-kiss stage by Saturday. I grinned to myself, happy that Mike had finally seen the light. He would be happy with Jessica, they suited each other perfectly.

Angela was pretty excited for the dance herself, though not as much about going with Eric. I knew why, she wanted to go with Ben, but of course Jess didn't know this and tried to wrangle out who her type was. Or more specifically, who she wanted to go with.

Let it not be said that Angela Weber is easily swayed.

I had been to Port Angeles before (when Ed-kun had ditched with me) but I had never really taken the time to appreciate its simple beauty. It was a nice little town, way bigger than Forks but not quite classified as a City itself. Its goal really was to attract tourists, and it's pretty boardwalk and strip assured that. Jessica and Angela knew it well though, so we didn't waste time and headed straight to the big (and only) department store in town.

I couldn't help wrinkling my nose when we entered though. I wasn't a snob or anything (even if most of my clothes came from really famous clothing lines) but I just wasn't really a fan of all these...'Commonplace' items. Most of the things were tacky and probably wouldn't last more than a year.

A thrift shop had better quality clothes than these.

The dance was considered semi-formal, and since I was the only one who actually knew what that meant (from years of dinner parties with the 'rents) I was in charge of leading them to the correct section. Both Jessica and Angela had been completely aware and envious that I had been going to things like these all my life and couldn't stop asking me questions. Though they never believed me when I told them that eventually, attending parties all your life got boring. Anyway, because of this, I had somehow gotten roped into getting the final call for which dress looked best on them.

"So, all those parties..."Jessica began suggestively, "Did you ever have a boy to go with or something? A boyfriend maybe?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes whilst helping her zip up a blue dress.

"No. I've never really mixed with other people. I'm more of a recluse." I answered, stepping back and smoothing down the dress. Jessica turned and gave me an expectant look, to which I shook my head and gestured for her to take it off.

"I thought so," Angela said from the other stall on our right. "Whenever you hang out with us –even though you hardly ever do- you're always really quiet." She finished.

"Yeah, I guess." I agreed with a half-hearted shrug. "Truthfully, until I came to Forks high, I was always a loner." I told them and it was true. Well that is until I met Lucianna.

"Gosh Noë! Didn't you ever get lonely or something?" Jessica asked, wriggling fiercely to get the front over her ample chest. I held in a laugh.

"Nah, I like being alone."

"Hey Noë, can you come zip this up for me please?" Angela asked and I gave Jess an apologetic look and went into the next stall.

"That looks good on you." I complimented when I walked in and saw her gazing into the mirror. It was a nice dress, a dark purple, slightly darker than the color of my own hair, thin straps, a few inches passed the knees and it hugged her slim figure in all the right places too...

"Really?" She asked unsurely, tugging at it and I nodded.

"So does this mean you'll ignore every guy who asks you out here?" Jessica asked and I sighed.

_Not every guy..._

"That's what I've been doing so far, so yeah." I replied, looking at the tag at Angela's dress and cringing. It was way past Angela's budget.

"You mean except for Tyler, right?" Angela asked, twirling to see all angles.

Oh right, the whole Prom thing...

I snorted. "Tyler's crazy. There is _nothing _going on between us."

"Tyler told everyone he's taking you to Prom." Jessica said when Angela and I came out after she took the dress off, finding the blond holding a pile of dresses on her right arm.

"No we're not. He's lying." I told them, still annoyed at the dark-skinned boy for spreading around false-rumours. Angela shot me a sympathetic look.

"Well, that's what he's telling everyone." She said with a shrug and I huffed.

"I told you it wasn't true. Noë's too cool do let a dweeb like Tyler take her." Jessica said, flipping her hair and dumping the unwanted articles in the baskets by the stalls, before walking towards another section.

"Why thank you Jess! I always knew you'd come to appreciate my pure awesomeness!" I said, draping and arm over her shoulder. Angela giggled.

"Well anyway, just be happy Lauren doesn't know. She'd slaughter you if it was true." Jessica said, picking up a long, strapless dark blue number and giving it a critical once over.

"That's why she doesn't like you, you know?" Angela pointed out, still clutching the purple dress.

She must have really loved it...and it looked really good on her too...

I suppose I'll buy it for her as a gift.

"She can have him. I'm not interested." I said shrugging.

"Try telling her that. She's convinced that you're trying to steal her from her clutches." Jessica said, going back into the stalls to try on the dress. Angela and I waited for her outside.

"I always knew that chick was delusional." Was my knowing reply and Angela gave me an exasperated look.

"You know Angela, that dress would look really good with some black heels." I pointed out casually, changing the subject. The black haired girl looked down dejectedly.

"Oh...I'm not buying it." She replied.

"Why not?" I asked, pretending to be oblivious. "It looks really good on you, really brings out your figure and does wonders for your legs." I told her and she blushed.

"It's too expensive. Way passed my budget." She answered staring at her feet and I gave her a smile.

"Oh, that's it?" I asked and she looked up, confused. "Then I'll buy it for you if that's the problem!" I offered and she shook her head frantically.

"No! That's alright, really Noë! Please don't!" She protested, but I could tell she was hoping I would ignore her, and that I did.

"Consider it done." I said finally and she gave me such a grateful smile it tugged at my heartstrings.

"Thanks." She said, before giving me a hug. I stiffened and awkwardly returned it.

"Sure." Then I turned to the stall, which had suspiciously gone silent.

"You alright in there Jess?" I asked curiously.

The curtains ruffled and out came a smug looking Jessica. I raised a brow.

"I've finally found it you guys! _This,_is the one!" She said, giving us a twirl. I had to admit, it looked good on her. The sweetheart neckline brought out her chest, though in a surprisingly non-whorish way and it hugged her in all the right places.

"You're right Jess. You should take it." I said, nodding and Angela mimicked me.

"She's right. You'll be sure to win Mike's heart." She said.

"Great! Let's go the accessories! Silver jewels would look really good with this!" She exclaimed before rushing into the stall to take it off. Soon after, we were in the accessories section, browsing through the numerous different options.

"I really like these..." Jessica said, holding up a pair of silver pumps. They weren't too high, high enough that the height difference would be noticeable, but low enough that it would take quite a bit of dancing for her feet to actually hurt. Practical, but nice.

"Those _would_look good." I agreed, to which Angela nodded from across the row.

"Yeah, you should get them." The black haired girl said, holding up her on pair of black heeled shoes. Like Jessica's, they weren't too high, and I think Angela was still pretty happy about finding a partner that was tall enough for her to be able to wear heels. Jessica nodded, before putting them back inside the box, stuffing the paper in haphazardly.

"I think I'm going to get these...They would look great with the dress." Angela said, holding them out for us to see.

"Totally Ange, you should buy 'em." Jessica agreed immediately with a knowing nod of her head.

What was up with Jessica and the word 'Totally' today anyway?

I watched in silence as Angela nodded and boxed them up, before we moved off into our last section for jewellery. Jessica chose a nice silver necklace too complicated for me to describe, matching earrings and two similar bracelets. Angela on the other hand, managed to find a gold chain with a heart on the end, matching stud earrings and a simple, yet nice golden band.

I also found myself one of those packets of rubber bracelets in multiple bright colors. Thankfully, they didn't have any cheesy words like "Peace" or "Love" or something.

Soon after, we moved to the checkout station, and whilst they waited in the long ass line, I flicked through some gossip magazines.

Apparently, Brangelina had _just_gotten together. It was weird though, because they had been together for as longs as I could remember, had like ten thousand kids and were even about to get married in my time.

"Hey guys, I'll take these things to the car first so the second load will be easier." Angela said, gesturing to the pile of things in her hands, and the similar one in Jessica's.

We both nodded and muttered "M'kay"s at her and watched in silence as she disappeared outside the sliding doors.

Okay...what else was going on in the celebrity world? Keeping Up with the Kardashian's first season had come out...Pictures of the Golden Globes( nice dresses by the way)...What to wear this season (apparently it was all about spring colors) and a two-page interview with Nicole Kidman.

"Hey...Angela's taking a long time isn't she?" Jessica asked unsurely, starling me from where I was reading a very interesting paragraph about the Australian woman's life.

"Huh?" I asked, momentarily confused before it clicked. "Oh yeah, she is..." I had almost finished reading the whole thing and still she wasn't back. I shifted nervously.

"Have you paid for your stuff?" I asked, putting the magazine back in its row and looking at her expectantly. She nodded.

"Yeah, quite a while ago actually. Come on, let's go meet her." Jessica said, holding up three bags for me to see. I took one (I was feeling generous) and we made our way outside towards the white Mercury waiting a few meters from the store. Surprisingly, Angela wasn't there, though the things were inside and the car was unlocked. It meant she hadn't disappeared too long ago.

I was starting to get worried, there the only serial killer/rapist was currently roaming the town like he owned the place, and unlike me, Angela didn't know how to defend her self, nor a stalker to do it for her.

From the corner of my eye, I saw someone who vaguely resembled our AWAL friend turn a corner and I turned to Jessica frantically. I didn't want to miss her. "Jess, you have her number right? Try calling her and wait her until either she comes back. I'm going to look for her. I'll meet you at the little Italian restaurant in an hour." And before Jessica could protest, I jogged in the direction I thought I saw Angela move.

I turned quite a few corners, shoving my way through the hustle and bustle of the town's rush our time and at one point I found her. I had called her name and she looked up, but we got separated again because of the multiple throngs of people. By the time I had made it to where she was previously, she was gone.

"Ugh!" I grumbled angrily. Well, at least she was safe. Relatively.

I made my way down the street, took some turns which I thought would lead me back to the store and in general just tried to follow the flow of foot traffic whilst inwardly cursing my luck.

What the hell was this? A forced fate? Firstly, I had somehow managed to be Edward's singer (a one in a million chance might I add), and even though it might have positive pros in the future, it wasn't nice knowing that you could possibly be killed at any moment. Secondly, the whole Van incident. I didn't even want to get hit by the freakin' thing! I tried my best to avoid it and park far from its general direction, but somehow, some way, it managed to find me, even when I wasn't by _my own goddamn car._And now this. I just prayed that a little good fortune would come my way and I would end up meeting Lonnie and his gang.

And then I looked up and found myself in a deserted construction district.

Nope, sorry, apparently Good Fortune is quite busy right now and can't return my call.

You know it's funny, because after quite a bit of thinking, just before we had arrived in Port Angeles I had realized that it would have been stupid to _willingly_put myself in any kind of unnecessary danger just for some _guy_. Amazing guy he may be, but still a _guy._Why would I willingly risk being raped and brutally murdered just to gain his attention? I already had it (hopefully) so I could've just tried another way. But now, here I was (unwillingly by the way), trying to think myself out of a potentially fatal situation. I couldn't rely on my knowledge that Edward would come save me. With my luck, it was wholely possibly that he had gotten stuck in traffic or something. I had my Judo skills, but those could only take you so far against a group of five or six men, who were all (as much as I hate to admit this) physically stronger than you.

Okay, I just had to chillax and think for a moment. If there were any stores nearby, I could just hide out it one until they passed or something. Yeah, that's what I would do.

I started walking faster, looking around for any place I could take refuge, but the only things I saw where empty store with "To Let" signs on the glass.

And also, it was at that moment, when a group of four men chose to walk past the corner, way to grimy and casual to be coming home from work.

Or maybe not, if I hadn't known better, I would have thought they worked at the closed garage a few meters down the street.

_Oh, if only._

They weren't too many years older than myself, and weren't that bad looking either, so it made me wonder why they would all stoop so low as to actually force themselves on an unwilling female. Rape was despicable and something that could never be justified, and to think that there were some monsters in this world who practiced it, well it just made me hate the world more than normal.

They were laughing and joking loudly, as if they were purposely trying to draw my attention and it was in times like these, that I wished I had the Nara clan's ability to literally melt into the shadows if they so pleased. I moved to the side to let them pass, hoping against hope that by some chance they would just ignore me, and suddenly remembered how high the slits on my shirt were, showing my sides. My father had once told me jokingly that my prettiness would get me into trouble one day, I hadn't believed him at the time, thinking he was just being the ever adoring dad, but today, I'm seeing the truth in his words, even if he surely hadn't meant them in this context.

"Hey there!" One of them called, obviously talking to me, since no one else was around. Though I was secretly hoping that he was talking to the very interesting looking rock by his foot and pretended not to notice.

"Hey!" He called again, but I carried on walking, even when I heard the laughter behind me. I walked on silently, but inwardly my mind was racing.

I was being herded. What did one do when they were being herded and there was nowhere to escape? I couldn't run forwards, I couldn't run backwards, and all the shops had to be conveniently closed.

The sun was setting, and even in my panicked state mind, I managed to acknowledge that the different pinks and purples and blues looked really pretty. I chanced a look back, seeing that they were quite a ways behind me, but two of them had gone. They seemed to be in no hurry to catch up, and I knew exactly why they were being so casual.

As I turned another corner, I couldn't even hear their footsteps anymore.

_Don't panic Arsinoë..._

As the sky started to get darker, so did my thoughts and I started to get more paranoid, all rational thoughts flying out the window.

If I could run fast enough, I could probably make it to the intersection faster than the other guys and probably make my way to safety before they could intercept me. Yeah, that was a good plan.

With that plan in mind, I positively sprinted down the street, thanking the good lord that I was an above average athlete and had chosen to wear comfy and practical (but still nice) pumps.

I suppose though, in this scenario, the faster I ran, the faster my doom approached.

I quickly made my way down the street, turning corners and avoiding dead ends. I heard the vague sound of traffic and human activity quite near and just when I turned the last corner, all hope came crashing down and I skidded to a halt.

_Yes Arsinoë, maybe today should have been the day you wrote your Will. Lucianna would have gotten almost everything, naturally, with a few stuff given to the family...Yeah, it would have worked out quite well. Mother could've received my diamond necklace she had loved so much._

The street was lined with by blank, doorless, windowless walls. I could see in the distance, two intersections away, streetlamps, cars and just more life in general. But of course, they were all much too far away. Because like expected, lounging against the western building halfway down the street, both watching with anticipating smiles as I stopped dead on the sidewalk.

And I was a hundred percent sure that the one staring straight into my eyes, with dark hair, was Lonnie.

_Shit._

"There you are!" Lonnie's voice boomed but I didn't acknowledge it, instead bolting once more down the street, in hope to outrun them. The footsteps behind me were getting louder and faster.

"Yeah," another said from behind, startling me. "We took a little detour." It said and I was forced to stop now, or else I would literally be running into the arms of the other two men.

Okay then, I thought, watching Lonnie approach. Judo it was.

"Get away." I warned, voice hard. Lonnie smirked and I heard chuckles behind me. He walked closer, just in my line of reach.

"Aw, don't be like that sugar..." He said grinning perversely and just as he lifted his arms, years of being drilled mercilessly by the best teachers around, along with multiple Naruto episodes kicked in, and I promptly sidestepped the offending limbs and grabbed his left arm, prompting a surprised gasp, twisted it behind him and forced him onto his knees, arm around his neck and knee on his tail bone. And in one (albeit I must admit slightly cruel) move, broke his arm.

_Thank you Nina._

He let out an agonized scream and I smirked before looking at his now _very_hesitant looking cronies.

"If any of you, so much as twitch a muscle in my direction, I'll break his _spine_. If any of you, so much as make a move in my direction, I'll break his _neck_. Capiche?" I asked and they all remained silent. I purposely pulled on Lonnie's now useless arm again, his pained cry punctuating my previous statement. I wouldn't actually _kill_ Lonnie, I didn't have the guts, but I _would_break his spine. And if taken to court, could justifiably claim self defense.

They remaining three looked at each other, each wondering what to do, whilst Lonnie was making pathetic sounds every time his arm so much as twitched. I took great comfort in them (heartless I may be) but it meant he wouldn't be fighting back anytime soon though.

I think though, the gods took pity on them because just as I was about to restate my threat, headlights suddenly flew around the corner, almost hitting the blond one, forcing him to jump onto the side walk.

Edward had arrived.

I quickly shoved Lonnie away (he let out another cry at that) and stepped back, watching the car and silently hoping (even though I knew it was impossible) that it wouldn't hit me.

The silver car unexpectedly (at least in their case) fish tailed around, skidding to a stop a few feet away from me, the passenger wide open.

Holy shit that was as cool ass move!

"Get in." A furious (but delightfully familiar) voice commanded me. Oh thank the Lord! I had been saved! I knew doing good deeds would pay off eventually.

"Now!" He yelled and I didn't think twice, just hopped in and closed the door faster than I thought possible.

It was dark in the car, no light had come on from the opening of the door, the only light coming from the dashboard and I could barely make out his features then, but it was _him._And I was so relieved because if any of the other guys had decided to grow a brain and attack me with the other two, I wouldn't have stood a chance. I let out a relieved breath as he squealed the tires around to face North, accelerating too quickly and swerving towards the men on the street. Lonnie just _barely_managed to get away, cradling his broken arm. I felt a wave of satisfaction to know that I had at least managed to do that.

"Put on your seat belt." He commanded and I realized that I was clutching it tightly, probably from the shock and surprise. I took a deep breath to calm myself before doing as told and leaning back in the comfy leather.

He took a sharp left and blew through several stop signs without pause. I felt completely safe, knowing that nothing could happen while I was with him, and at that point, I was beyond the point of caring where we were going. I gazed at his face for a moment, utter relief flooding through me. Relieved because he had once again, managed to save me from certain doom.

I had never liked to play "Damsel in Distress" but right now, I wasn't complaining.

Though, the murderously angry look on his beautiful face made me frown. I knew what was going on through his head, how he was barely managing to restrain himself from going back and tearing them limb from limb...I felt bad, I never wanted to do this to him. Have him question his hard earned control...

"Edward, are you alright?" I asked hesitantly. It was a stupid question, obviously he wasn't, but I asked it anyway, because I didn't know what else I could say.

"No." It was curt. Final. His livid tone made me flinch and I sighed inwardly.

I sat in silence, not daring enough to say more, but disappointed that I didn't have the courage. Of course, I was being completely rational, only an idiot would push a furious Vampire, but I was still disappointed none the less.

I watched him from the corner of my eyes, frown getting deeper. His blazing eyes started straight ahead until we suddenly came to a stop, where he closed his eyes to compose himself. I glanced around and noticed we were no longer in town.

"Arsinoë?" His voice ward hard but controlled.

"Mhmm?" I answered, turning back to him.

"Are you alright?" His eyes were still closed, not looking at me, but the fury was evident on his face.

"Peachy." Was my casual reply. I think I just made him angrier though.

"Liar," he hissed, making me flinch. "Your heartbeat is all off." He stated and I chose not to ask how he would know such a thing. It wouldn't really be the _best_time.

"I'm just a bit...surprised is all. Give me a moment and I'll be back to my usual wise ass self." I told him, staring at my hands in my lap. He remained silent and I performed some breathing exercises Nina had taught me. Honestly, I never really understood how Bella could be completely unaffected by such a...traumatic experience. It was weird, but then again, that girl had issues. Thinking about that made me calm down, and I took one last deep breath, before I nodded.

"Are you alright?" He asked again and I smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'm good." I answered confidently.

"Distract me please." He ordered. I blinked.

"Huh?" I heard what he said, and I knew he was going to it, but I wasn't exactly prepared.

He exhaled sharply.

"Just prattle on about something unimportant until I calm down." He clarified, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. I sighed and thought of something nice and lighthearted.

"I'm planning on buying your Mother soon. She and I have become great friends, you know." I started. I saw the corner of his mouth twitch and I considered it a victory.

"I heard." He replied, voice ten times more calm than it was before. I nodded and smiled, turning towards him.

"She's such a nice person Edward, really! And she's so sweet and is so _young._ I think you might find it weird that your Mother is currently my closest friend and when I think about it, it kind of is but I like her and she's awesome and great and is great at giving advice and not to mention makes the best _ever_Apple Crumble!" I gushed, remembering the taste. "My God! It's my favorite food and just when I thought it couldn't get any better, she comes along!" He chuckled at that and it encouraged me to continue.

"And the other day she came over and we had a little girl's night -you wouldn't be interested to know what we did, nails and the like-, that was the day she brought me the Apple Crumble actually..." I trailed off, remembering how much fun we had.

"I know, she came home and couldn't stop going on about how great you were. Alice and Rosalie were quite jealous when they saw her nails." He told me, a small smile on his face and I beamed.

Only for it to slip right off when he sighed and opened his eyes, glaring at the road ahead.

"Better?" I asked, though I knew the answer.

"Not really." He murmured, leaning his head against the back of the seat and staring at the ceiling. His face was rigid.

"Edward?" I asked questioningly.

"Sometimes, I have a problem with my temper, Arsinoë." He was whispering and as he stared out the window, his eyes narrowed into slits. I noticed they were quite dark.

"But it _wouldn't_be helpful for me to turn back and hunt down those..." He paused, not finding a word to describe them, "...At least," he continued, "That's what I'm trying to convince myself."

I didn't answer. If I did, I would only be encouraging him to do what he so tried to resist. And anyway, I knew that they would be dealt with later. I glanced at the time on the glowing clock on the dashboard. _6:45pm._

_"_Jessica and Angela have been waiting for me. They're going to be worried." I said in a soft voice, not wanting to break the silence.

Without a word, he started the engine, the low smooth purr surrounding us and turned around swiftly, speeding back into town. We were under the streetlights in no time at all, weaving with ease through all the cars driving down the boardwalk. He parallel-parked against the curb in a place that even I (with my excellent driving skills) had no chance of fitting into.

Show off.

I looked out the window to see the lights of La Bella Italia, and Jessica and Angela were at the door, heading out of it.

I didn't bother asking how he knew where to go, and instead silently stepped on the car when he held the door open for me, smiling.

I didn't ask either, when he fell into step beside me as I walked to meet Jessica and Angela.

"Go stop them before I have to track them down too. I don't think I could restrain myself if I met up with your..._friends_ again." He sneered and I didn't need to be told twice.

"Jessica! Angela!" I yelled after them, waving when they turned. I saw the clear expressions of relief on their faces and they rushed towards me. Though, their faces turned surprised when they saw my companion. They hesitated a few feet away from us, but Angela stepped forward and gave me a hug. I awkwardly returned it.

"What happened? It's been more than an hour!" Jessica exclaimed, eyes full of suspicion as she looked at Edward and I shrugged.

"I got lost, then ran into this guy over here." I answered, pointing at Edward. He gave them a smile.

"Would it be alright if I joined you?" He asked in that polite, yet irresistible voice of his. I could see from the staggered expressions that he had never released his 'talents' upon them. And I wasn't talking about the mind reading.

I rolled my eyes.

"Er...Sure." Jessica breathed, but I had a feeling she had no idea what she was agreeing to. Luckily, Angela was a little more lucid and intervened.

"Actually Noë, we already ate while we were waiting." Psh, some friends you are. "Sorry." She confessed guiltily and I shrugged once more.

"S'alright. I wasn't hungry anyway." I told them, though Edward, ever protective Edward, disagreed.

"I think you should eat something." Edward's voice was low, full of authority and I raised a brow at him. He looked at Jessica, and spoke a bit louder. "Do you mind if I take Noë home tonight? That way, you won't have to wait while she eats." He said it as a proposition, but I knew it was anything but.

"Uh..." She bit her lip, looking at me trying to figure out if it was what I wanted or not. I shrugged again and smiled.

I suddenly in a very shruggy mood...

Shrugs for the world!

"Okay, it's no problem." She answered finally, and inwardly I was doing a victory dance.

"Okay." Angela agreed. "See you tomorrow Noë...Edward." She said, before taking Jessica's hand and literally dragging her away to the car. I stared and waved after them, amused at how Jessica literally craned her neck to see after and. I let out a soft laugh as she almost swerved onto the side walk. Then I turned back to Edward, hand on my hip and an amused smirk on my face.

"I'm honestly not hungry." I insisted, scrutinizing his face. His expression was unreadable.

"Humor me." He said lowly, opening the door to with an obstinate expression. I frown and entered. There was no fighting him tonight, not with that face.

The restaurant wasn't crowded, it was the off season in Port Angeles. I was suddenly reminded of the time when we had come to the town for Ice-cream.

The host was female and I understood the look in her eyes as she literally undressed him with them I coughed to hide an amused laugh and she ignored me, welcoming him with more warmth than needed. Ah, if only she knew what was going on through his head right now...

"Table for two?" His voice was alluring, and I think she had an orgasm on the spot. I know I would have. Her eyes flickered to me, sizing me up before instantly glaring. Unlike Bella was, apparently, I had been deemed enough competition for her to bare her claws. I gave her a bored look.

Edward kept between us as she led us to a table big enough for four right in the center of the room. I blatantly rolled my eyes.

Was she for real?

"Perhaps something a little more private?" He insisted quietly, and if I didn't know better, I wouldn't have seen him slip the crisp hundred Dollar bill in her pocket.

I tried to refrain from rolling my eyes again, they might have stayed that way with how hard I was doing it.

It was hard though.

"Sure." She sounded surprised and inwardly sighed. She turned and led us around a partition to a small ring of booths, all empty. "How's this?" She asked, eager to please.

"Perfect." He flashed her his winning smile, dazing her for a moment and this time, I couldn't fully hide the laugh.

She glared daggers at me before composing herself and blinking rapidly. "Your server will be right out." She said before walking away unsteadily. I picked up the menu, amused.

"You really shouldn't do that." I told him pointedly, shaking my head.

"Do what?" He asked, looking up at me innocent through his dark lashes.

"Dazzle people like that." I told him grinning. "She probably trying to restart her heart at this very moment. Kinda like the girl who works at the Ice-cream parlour."He seemed confused. It was surprising to see that he little of how he affected people.

"Don't look so surprised." I said. "You do it on purpose."

"I dazzle people?" He asked, head tilted and eyes alight with curious amusement. I nodded.

"Do I dazzle _you?"_ He asked me and I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Always." I replied casually, making sure to say it as if it were no big deal. Edward smirked slightly but didn't say anything. I went back to perusing the menu.

Did I want a Fanta or a Sprite? Tonic was looking to though...

It was then that our server arrived, looking eager and expectant. Obviously she had been told about the tipping hottie who had come in with the pretty girl for a private seat.

I was pretty sure the hostess hadn't said pretty but eh, why fret the details.

She flipped a strand of black hair behind her ear and smiled with unnecessary warmth.

"Hello, my name is Amber and I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you to drink?" She asked, and much to my amusement, I didn't miss the way she completely ignored me and directed the question to my companion.

He however, did pay me attention.

"I'll have a _Schweppes_ Tonic with a slice of lemon." I stated casually, ignoring the death glare she shot me.

"Make that two." Edward said, smiling lightly. She smiled back immediately and I raised a brow.

Subtle, dude...Real subtle.

"I'll be right back with that." She assured him before bustling off to get the drinks.

I watched her leave and briefly wondered if there was a crowd of giggling girls in the kitchen watching from the window, before I felt a firm gaze on me. I turned back and looked at Edward.

"What?" I asked, uncomfortable.

His eyes stayed on my face. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." I answered coolly.

"You don't feel sick...dizzy...cold?"

"Do you want me to?" I asked, eyebrow raised suspiciously. He chuckled.

"Well, I'm actually waiting for you to go into shock." He said, face twisting into that heart stopping signature crooked smile of his. I "hmm"ed and let my eyes wander a bit, pretending to look for any traces of shock. After about a minute I shrugged and looked at him helplessly.

"Nope, sorry." I answered and he rolled his own eyes.

"All the same, I'd feel better if you had sugar and food in you." He told me, and right on cue, the waitress appeared, setting down the drinks and a bread basket.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked, voice so nasally she sounded like there was a plug in her nose.

"Arsinoë?" Edward looked past her and towards me and she turned unwillingly.

"Can I have the Lemon and Basil _Orzotto_?" I asked with a smile, at least trying to be nice.

Didn't work.

I don't think I've ever received such a dirty look just for speaking, lmfao.

"And you?" She asked turning towards Edward with a smile. She didn't write down my order, nor did I think she would remember it. I doubted it's what I would be getting.

"Nothing for me." He said. Of course.

"Let me know if you change your mind." Her coy smile was still in place, but he wasn't looking at her and she left in a huff.

"Drink." He ordered. I sipped obediently, relishing in the taste. I drank quickly, finishing the whole thing in one go.

He pushed the next one towards me.

"Thanks." I told him, still thirsty. Suddenly, the cold from the drink sent shivers down my spine and of course, he didn't miss them.

"Are you cold?" He asked worriedly.

"Not really." I answered, hoping he would pursue the topic.

_I wanted that jacket._

"Don't you have a jacket?"

"Didn't need one." I said shrugging, before taking another sip. Not missing a beat, Edward shrugged off his own jacket immediately.

It was a dark brown leather jacket, obviously expensive and underneath, he wore a well fitter dark blue V-neck sweater. I noticed that he preferred dark colors. He handed it to me and I thanked him quietly and slipped it on. It was ice cold inside, like it hadn't been worn for days. Though it smelled divine and I unabashedly sniffed at it, holding the collar to my nose. It wasn't cologne.

He watched in silent amusement.

"You look wonderful by the way." He said, watching me intently, and I avoided his gaze by amusing myself with playing with the sleeves. I wasn't good with compliments. The jacket was big for me, and I had to repeatedly fold it back it I could actually see my hands, and several more times for me to use them.

Before I could reply though, he pushed the basket towards me.

"I'm not going into shock, _really." _I said, trying to reassure him. To no avail apparently.

"You should be. A normal person would be, you don't even look shaken." He seemed unsettled, and stared deeply into my eyes. They were light. Far lighter than I had ever seen them to be, a lovely honey-gold.

"I guess I'm not normal then." I paused, the sighed. "Fine. I was shaken." I confessed suddenly and his brows furrowed in concern.

"I was utterly terrified Edward. I didn't know what was going to happen, I didn't know what to do. _No way_would I be able to fight off four physically stronger guys on my own. I was panicking on the inside." I admitted, looking down. "But I tried. I told myself that I would at least _try_ and do something." I chuckled after this and he remained silent.

"I don't know, I guess maybe they were slower than the average man I suppose, but I at least managed to stall for time. I broke his arm and threatened to break his spine -I _would_have had you not arrived. I wouldn't have killed him though. I could have never killed him." I said softly. Edward was still watching me, listening.

"You don't know how utterly _relieved_I was when you came to the rescue." I told him, looking up and meeting his gaze. "Because if you hadn't arrived...I-I don't know what would have happened."

It was surprisingly weird how easily he could get me to spill my guts.

"But now you're here, and even if you looked ready to commit murder yourself in the car, I felt safe. Calm. I still do actually." I finished. "So, to answer your question, _I'm fine._Really. I wasn't before, but I've gotten over it and moved on."

He shook his head and his frown deepened. "This is more complicated than I'd planned." He mumbled to himself. I shrugged and picked up a bread stick, nibbling on it.

_Welp, it's now or never Arsinoë._

_"_Usually, you're in a better mood when your eyes are so light." I stated. He looked up at me in surprise.

"What?"

"You're tenser -angrier when your eyes are black. I expect you to be cranky when they are. It helps gauge your moods. It reaffirms my theory." I told him.

His eyes narrowed. "More theories?"

"Yup." I answered casually, chewing on the stick in my hand.

"I hope you're more creative this time...or did you watch more National Geographic?" His tone was mocking, but I could tell it was too tight to be freely light-hearted. He was nervous.

He had every right to be.

"Har har." I replied, sticking out my tongue. "I came up with this one all by myself. Although, someone did affirm it."

"And?" He prompted but I wasn't given the chance to reply as the waitress reappeared with a steaming plate and set it in front of me. I moved back from where I was leaning close to Edward and stared down at it.

It didn't look poisoned or anything...In fact, it looked and smelled delicious.

But I had read enough mystery novels to know better. I think I'd double check it.

"Did you change your mind?" She asked, turning to Edward. "Isn't there _anything_I could get you?" Just to make it clear, she_ wasn't_ talking about food.

"No, thank you, but some more Soda would be appreciated." He gestured with long elegant hands to the empty cups in front of me.

She looked at me like I was a glutton.

I raised my brow at her, challenging her to say anything.

She didn't.

"Sure." She sneered, removing the glass before strutting away back towards the kitchen, hips swaying unnecessary. I rolled my eyes and picked up my fork.

Lol.

I gave my food one last suspicious glance, before shrugging and turning pack to Edward.

"I'll tell you about it in the car, _if-"_ He cut me off.

"There are conditions?" He raised an eyebrow, voice low and ominous.

"I do have a couple of questions, naturally."

"Naturally." The waitress was back with two more sodas. She set the down, glared and left without a word this time. I laughed softly and took a sip.

"Well, go ahead." He pushed, voice still tense. I looked down at my food and tried to remember the first question Bella had asked. Ah, yes.

"Why are you in Port Angeles?"

He looked down and folded his hands together on the table. His eyes flickered up to me from under his eye lashes. There was a slight smirk on his face before he simply uttered one word. "Next."

I raised a brow.

"It's the simplest one." I pointed out.

"Next." He repeated. A knowing smirk slowly inched onto my face, and he looked worried.

"Edward...You stalker you...You followed me here didn't you?" I asked, already knowing the answer. He squirmed and I twirled a forkful of pasta and ate some.

I levelled him with an amused stare as I ate, but he didn't look at me.

"_Next."_ He said pointedly, finally and I chuckled.

"Fine, fine. Be that way dude." I said, before shaking my head. "Okay, let's say, _hypothetically_of course, that you could read minds." He stiffened. "With a few exceptions-"

"Just _one_exception." He corrected before smirking _"Hypothetically."_

"Alright, one exception then." I agreed, a smile on my face. I was trying to be serious, but failing miserably. I cleared my throat and continued, ignoring his knowing look. "How would that work? How would you find someone who was in trouble? At the right moment." I asked.

"Hypothetically?" He asked grinning, I nodded. "Well, if I had been paying attention to the timing, I wouldn't have needed to be quite so exact." He rolled his eyes. "Only _you_would get in trouble in a town this small. You would have devastated their crime rate statistics for a decade, you know." He informed me, amused.

"Hey, it's not like I _try_to get myself into these things." I defended. In reality, if anyone was to blame, it would be Angela. Not that I held it against her, but it was the truth. The whole Van thing happened by her car and I prioritized her safety over mine hence the reason Edward had to save me. This time again, she had wandered off, and once more, concerned with her safety, and I had landed in a very _sticky_ situation which could have been avoided had she not left. I wasn't angry with her, but it was a simple fact. Had she not frozen the day of the accident, we could have both made it out, and had she not wandered off, I wouldn't have to meet Lonnie.

"No, you don't." He agreed tiredly.

"How did you know?" I asked bluntly, eating another fork full of pasta and waiting for his response.

He seemed to be wavering, torn by his internal dilemma. I wondered if I could ever tell him I had known from the beginning.

"You can trust me, you know. Actually, I don't know why you don't by now..." I said softly. I poked his hands gently, it was a gesture I used to show my affection. He slid them back smoothly and I inwardly sighed, before eating some more pasta.

"I don't know if I have a choice anymore." His voice was so agonized, torn, barely a whisper and it made my heart clench.

Damn Noë, when did you become such a softie?

"I was wrong -you are much more observant than I gave you for." He stated, and I smirked.

"I thought you were always right?" I asked playfully.

"I used to be." He then shook his head. "I was also wrong about another thing. You're not a magnet for accidents -that's not a broad enough classification. You're a magnet for _trouble._If there is anything dangerous in a ten mile radius, it will inevitably find you."

Okay, I agree about the trouble part, I always had the worst luck, but _danger?_Nothing remotely life threatening had ever happened to me, until I came to Forks that is. I didn't protest though.

"And you put yourself in that category, right?" I asked instead, my voice weary. Why, oh why did he have to be so self-deprecating?

"Unequivocally." He whispered and I sighed before reaching across the table and flicked his hand with a smile.

"You know, you've saved me twice now. I'd say I owe you but..." _I could never return the favor "..._Thank you." I said instead.

His face softened. "Let's not try for third, alright?" I stuck out my tongue at him and removed my hand to get another forkful in. He leaned forward to compensate. He took a deep breath and I gave him my immediate attention.

"I followed you to Port Angeles." He admitted, speaking in a rush. Inwardly I smirked triumphantly.

Hah! Stalker!

"I've never tried to keep a specific person alive before, and it's much more troublesome than I would have believed. But that is probably because it's you. Ordinary people seem to make it through the day without any catastrophes." I frowned.

"You're exaggerating. It's only happened twice, and before that the most dangerous that ever happened to me was when I got my ears pierced." I told him flippantly, slightly annoyed that he thought I was so..._clumsy._

"The van wasn't the first time." He stated gravely. Now I was confused. "Your number was up the first day I met you."

Oh right..._That day..._

Suddenly I remembered his chilling black eyes glaring at me and I inwardly shivered.

"You remember?"

"Yes." I replied softly.

"And yet, here you sit." There was a tone of disbelief and I shrugged.

"And yet here I sit." Was all I said. He pressed his lips together, regarding me through narrowed eyes. He was thinking again. Then suddenly, his eyes flashed to my plate and back to me.

"You eat, I'll talk." He offered and I nodded, before having some more pasta, and a sip of my drink.

"It's harder than it should be - keeping track of you. Usually I can find someone very easily, once I've heard their mind before." He looked at me anxiously, but I did nothing except keep eating. It was weird. I knew most of what he would say already, and yet, it was completely different when you were the one experiencing it.

"I was keeping track of Jessica, not carefully though. Like I said, only you could find trouble in Port Angeles." I frowned at him. "At first, I didn't even notice when you had taken off on your own. And then I heard he frantic thoughts, worried about Angela and wondering where she could have gotten off too. Only when Angela came up to her did I realize you were not with them. I went off in the direction she told Angela you had gone but then you went south. I knew you would have to turn back soon, so I waited for you, randomly searching through the thoughts of people on the street, to see if anyone had noticed you." He chuckled a bit. "Quite a bit of people had noticed you, because of your hair-" at this I held a strand self-consciously. "-I had no reason to worry. None of the thoughts were threatening, just curious and surprised...but I was strangely anxious." He looked past me now, seeing things only he could, lost in his own recollection and merely speaking aloud unconsciously.

"I started to drive in circles, still listening. The sun was finally setting and I was about to get out and follow you on foot. And then-" he stopped, clenching his teeth together in fury. He made an effort to calm himself.

I didn't push him to continue, he did that on his own.

"I heard what they were thinking," he growled, his upper lip curling slight over his perfect -if a bit sharper than the average- teeth. "I saw your face in his mind." He suddenly leaned forward, one elbow appearing on the table, his hand on his eyes. The movement was so swift I didn't catch it, to me he was just suddenly in that position.

_Dayum..._

"It was very...hard -you can't imagine how hard it- for me to simply take you away, and leave them...alive. I gained a sick sort of satisfaction when you broke his arm, and I secretly wished you do the same to his neck. That way, I could've imagined it to be me in your place..." His voice was muffled by his arm, probably hoping that I couldn't hear or understand him.

"I could have let you go with Jessica and Angela, but I was afraid that if you left me alone I would go looking for them." He admitted in a whisper that had my heart clenching. I sat quietly, not moving, nor speaking. I played with the strand of my hair that had fallen out the bun.

Finally he looked up, his eyes seeking mine, full of his own questions which I asked myself how I would answer.

"Are you ready to go home?" He asked.

"Yeah." I answered simply. Though, I didn't want to say goodbye, even if we had the hour-long (twenty minutes with his driving) drive home.

The waitress appeared as if she had been summoned or something. She had probably been watching.

"How are we doing?" She asked Edward.

"We're ready for the check, thank you." His voice was quiet, rough. It still reflected the strain of our conversation and it seemed to confuse her. He looked up expectantly, not as patient as before.

"S-sure." She stammered. "Here ya' go." She pulled out a small leather bound book from the back of her apron and handed it to him. Edward didn't waste time, the bill had already been in his hand. I would have payed myself if I had been fast enough, but it would have been futile. I wasn't carrying any bills in my wallet.

"No change." He smiled at her as he stood. I followed after, though not as gracefully and he thanked her as she wished him a nice evening.

I suppressed a smile.

He walked beside me to the door, though apparently he didn't have the same qualms about touching me like he did with Bella, because his hand was on the small of my back, prompting me forward gently.

I wondered if he would take as long to kiss me...

Probably a million years.

Yeah, probably.

He opened the passenger door, holding it open for me as I stepped in and shut it softly once I was fully inside. I watched him walk around the car, amazed by his grace. Honestly, the book was nothing compared to real life.

Once inside the car, he started the engine and turned the heater on high. It had gotten very cold and I knew that the good weather was finally at an end. I was warm and comfy in his jacket, shamelessly breathing in his scent.

Edward pulled out through the traffic with a glance, flipping around to head toward the highway before giving me a pointed look.

"Now it's your turn."

Oh, my, how would I deal with this?

* * *

**_Review? _**

**_Blue :)_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Edit 4/11/15: _Quite a bit of change in this chapter. Especially Arsinoe's explanation to Edward regarding her...origins. If that's the word, lol. _**

**_Happy Reading :)_**

* * *

"Just one more question." I stated, looking at Edward expectantly as he drove quickly down the quiet street. He didn't even seem to be paying attention to the road.

He sighed. "One." He agreed, frowning cautiously. I smirked.

"How _did_ you know I went south?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He looked away, obviously uncomfortable with answering the question. I understood really. It was embarrassing admitting to someone that they followed your body odor.

"Aren't we done with all the elusiveness?" I asked amusedly. He almost smiled but it disappeared when he answered.

"Fine then, I followed your scent." I non-too discreetly sniffed my hand, trying to smell what he did. All I smelt was my Peppermint scented body wash. Was that what I smelled like to him?

"Hmm...Minty." I said offhandedly and he rolled his eyes. "Okay, my last one, because I have a feeling that once you start, you won't be finished anytime soon." He smirked at that and this time it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"How does it work? The mind reading thing I mean. You never explained earlier." I asked. I wanted to know how it worked, I had plenty questions for it.

He sighed.

"I can't hear anyone anywhere. I have to be fairly close. The more familiar someone's...voice is, the farther away I can hear them. But still no more than a few miles." He sounded frustrated at that and I looked at him incredulously. Really dude? You're angry because of a couple of miles?

"It's a little like being in a huge hall filled with people, everyone talking at once. It's just a hum -a buzzing of voices in the background. Until I focus on one voice in particular, then it becomes clear."

"I can only imagine how annoying that must be." I told him bluntly, playing with a few strands of my hair. It wasn't even in a bun anymore, I'm pretty sure the hair tie had just given up hope and stopped trying to hold my bush together.

"Most of the time I tune it all out, it can be quite distracting. Also, it's easier to seem normal when I'm not accidentally replying to someone's thoughts rather than their words. Its a terrible habit with my family." He said smiling cheekily.

"Mhmm...They must hate living with you then, huh? I mean you brothers can't even make fun of you without you knowing...That sucks." I said and he gave me an amused look.

"Emmett finds it particularly frustrating." He agreed with a chuckle.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Suddenly a thought came to me, and he looked a tad startled at my unexpected outburst.

"What is it?" He asked with a raised brow.

"I know this might sound like a stupid question but can you hear an animal's thoughts? I had a cat before I came here and I dunno, but it had something against me and I was always scared she was plotting my death when I was asleep." I asked eagerly. Seriously though, that cat was evil, and I swear to you that she was having a midnight affair with the neighbor's cat. Lucianna thought they were planning to run away together.

Edward burst of laughing, and I smiled, happy that I was able to make him do so. It wasn't loud laughter, it was nice and soft, genuine. It was nice to hear again. I had only heard it once quite a while ago, and I couldn't help but think he should do it more often. I loved his laughter, and it honestly made me feel like I had melted into a puddle of womanly goo.

Not to mention that he was even smexier when he was smiling.

_Swoon..._

He calmed down and gave me an amused look, eyebrow raised. "You ask the weirdest questions." He said, before shaking his head in disbelief. "And yes, contrary to popular belief, they do. Obviously not as we do. And I never understand. Mostly in short sounds at random intervals and only when they are occupied. Otherwise, their minds are silent." He answered, still grinning. I nodded in understanding.

"Hmm...Then I'm pretty sure I had some type of ninja cat..." I murmured and he chuckled once more before giving me a pointed look.

"Which brings us back to you." He declared and from the look on his face, he wouldn't be swayed. I rolled and caught sight of the speedometer.

130Mph and rising.

Yeah...He was flooring it dude.

"Do you always drive this fast?" I asked, stalling for time. I looked out the window, but other than us the roads were empty and it was too dark to see anything of importance. The only road visible was from a long patch of whitish brightness from the headlights and the forest around us was like a thick black curtain.

"Is it a problem?" He asked with an eye roll. I shrugged.

"Not really no, I'm just wondering if you're in such a hurry to be rid of me." I replied.

"That's not the case at all. I always drive like this." He told me, smiling crookedly and my heart momentarily stuttered.

I swear his grin widened.

"I know." I said dryly. He chuckled before his face turned serious again.

"Enough stalling." He snapped "I'm still waiting to hear your next theory." I sighed.

"Okay, let's start with the phone, it's easier that way." I said, before giving him an amused smirk. "You _did _manage to unlock it, yes?" I asked, and it was his turn to smirk, full of smugness.

"Of course." He declared as if the mere fact that I had doubted him was absurd. I gave him a dry look.

"How many tries did it take you?" I asked and his smirk widened.

"Three." Damn, that was pretty damn good.

"Well, seems like my faith in you wasn't in vain." I declared and he snorted.

"Firstly, did you manage to listen to the song?" I asked with a smirk, shifting do that my body was angled towards his and my back leaning on the car door.

Edward gave me a scrutinising look, "I did. It's a great song, I can see why you love it." He acknowledged. "It was _supposedly _released in 2008." He said and I raised a brow.

"'Supposedly?" I echoed, voice droll. He gave me a slightly amused look.

"According to the album details, that is. However, since the year 2008 isn't for another three years, said information is questionable." Edward said.

My expression was of clear, amused disbelief. "Uh huh." I drawled, failing to hide my grin. "What about the other songs? Was _their _information also incorrect?" I asked, raising my brows expectantly.

"I never said 'incorrect', I said _questionable." _Edward defended, though he seemed slightly entertained.

"Fine, _questionable." _I corrected, grin widening.

"I think you may have to seriously correct your phones settings. Some of the songs are even dated _2014_, which is completely absurd. Your date is wrong too." He informed me, with his signature crooked grin.

"Is it?" I asked indulgently and he nodded.

"It is."

"Maybe you can change it for me, since you seem to be well-informed of the current date." I teased and he smirked.

"I shall, but it seems that the dates aren't the only thing I'll need to change." He declared and both my brows raised.

"Really? And here I thought my phone was working perfectly well." I breathed, pretending to be surprised. He gave me a dry look.

"Why are all the online search results dated nine years into the future?" He asked bluntly and I shrugged helplessly.

"Maybe _also _needs to get their dates sorted out." I answered casually.

He rolled his eyes. "And why is your phone's release date listed as _May 29__th__ 2012?_" He asked next. I blinked.

"You _Googled _it?" I asked in amusement. Edward shrugged casually, unconcerned.

"You told me to." He replied nonchalantly. "Funny thing is, I only got that result when I used your phone to search it. When I used my laptop, I couldn't even get a single result. Strange, isn't it?" He asked, eyes sliding from the road to give me a pointed look. I gave him an innocent smile.

"It is." I agreed, nodding sagely. He scoffed and I resisted the urge to laugh. "Did you find anything else strange?" I asked curiously, interested in what he would say next.

"The technology." He replied immediately. I remained silent and waited for him to continue. "Your phone is controlled by _touch_. I can give input or control the information processing system through simple or multi-touch gestures by touching the screen. Touchscreen technology has been around since the 80s, and I think last year _Nintendo _released a game console that was based upon it, _however_, there hasn't been anything remotely _near _the level of efficiency and clarity your phone has." Edward told me, sounding intrigued. I was just surprised about how well-informed he was. Though I suppose considering he was over a century old, it was to be expected.

"That type of advancement isn't supposed to come for maybe another three years." Here he gave me a pointed look. "So tell me Arsinoe, how _did _you manage to get a hold of it?" His amber eyes were piercing, attention fully trained on me and paying no heed to the road. I smirked.

"I bought it at the _Samsung _store." I declared honestly with a shrug.

"_When?" _He was frowning now, trying to read me properly. I bit my lip hesitantly and sighed, I might as well tell him.

"Last year, 2013." I replied. Edward's grip around the steering wheel tightened and I heard his deep intake of air.

"What are you –a time traveller?" He asked, sounding incredulous. I let out a dry chuckle and watched the trees blur outside the car.

"More like dimension _slash _book hopper, though to be honest, I'm not too sure myself." I replied. And then I realised my mistake and cursed inwardly.

Edward obviously caught it and he gave me a confused look. "Book hopper?" He echoed and I pursed my lips, wishing that I hadn't just said that.

How to tell him without _actually _telling him about the story of Twilight?

"Um, how do I say this?" I began nervously. "Until I 'arrived' here, your world was just considered…fictional." I told him hesitantly. His brows rose in shock.

"Fictional?" He repeated, sounding disbelieving. I cringed.

"Yeah, fictional." I confirmed. "Obviously, the existence of parallel universes and alternate dimensions have been seriously considered before, but one day, a woman wrote a book one. This one, to be precise." I explained.

"Continue." He said, listening intently.

"It was kinda like the _Silmarillion _in a way_." _I lied (and _Kami _did I feel guilty), "Not precisely a tale, more a collection of stories and information. She 'claimed'-"_the sarcasm in my voice was palpable and I rolled my eyes "-_that she had been seen this world in a dream." I told him, "Apparently she received a bunch of information about tons of different things, like the existence of mythical creatures and magic and whatever. Either way, people ate it up. It was especially popular because of all the excessive detail."

"Excessive detail?" Edward asked for clarification.

I bit my lip and braced myself. "One example is her thorough knowledge of Vampires, all the major covens included." I couldn't look at him. I could positively feel his tenseness. Edward wasn't stupid, he was _extremely _intelligent, even more so than I, and I was pretty sure he had a general idea of what I was going to say.

My previously repaired confidence promptly shattered once more.

"Covens such as?" He asked, voice completely devoid of emotion. It made me cringe.

I was strong. I _wouldn't _be a coward dammit.

"The Olympic Coven was one of them, ranking as the second most powerful –second only to the Volturi, with the Egyptian Coven coming in third. They are otherwise known as the Cullen Coven." I finished, voice hard and steady.

I stared at Edward, waiting for his reaction, his inevitable outburst of anger. Though I was disappointed, because he didn't react. He was positively still, a beautiful expressionless statue carved from marble. He didn't breathe, didn't even twitch. Even his foot was motionless on the accelerator. The only indication that he was alive (well technically) was the fact that I could literally hear the creaks and groans coming from the steering wheel, signaling he was clutching at it too hard - and barely refraining from snapping it all together.

"You knew." Was all he said. It was enough though. It conveyed all that he wanted to say, the numerous questions in his head, the bottled up emotion inside him.

It was a chilling experience.

"From the beginning." I answered brutally.

I wondered what was going on through his mind at the moment. What he was thinking about. There wasn't a trace of anything helpful on his expression. Was he mad at me? Did he hate me?

Suddenly, I felt my heart constrict painfully at the thought of him resenting me. Dear lord it felt like I was being stabbed multiple times. I couldn't bare the thought of him hating me, I didn't want him too.

"Edward?" I asked hesitantly.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" He snapped suddenly, making me cringe away from him. At that one moment, as brief as it was, I had been honestly terrified. Even if he was Edward, he was still an angry Vampire.

He calmed a bit when he realized he had scared me but he was still fuming.

And then finally, what he asked clicked and I felt a surge of irritation run through me.

_Excuse me?_

_Why didn't I tell him?!_

Did he fully register what he just said?!

I glared angrily at him. I wasn't Bella, bitch. I would defend myself and fight!

"Why didn't I tell you?!" I repeated incredulously. I ignored his glare. "I'm sorry, did you just expect me to randomly walk up to a table full of Vampires and declare my knowledge of all your past's, present's _and _future's? Your gifts, your fates?" I demanded and he faltered a tad before resuming his glare.

"It would have been nice to know!" He replied just as hotly. "It would have saved me a whole lot of trouble." He snapped angrily.

I felt like I had been slapped.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked calmly. "Did you just say it would have saved _you _a lot of trouble? Pardon me, I must've misheard." I said icily.

He remained silent, probably too angry to reply without shouting.

"Allow me to repeat my previous question." I said, my voice laced with ice. "Did you expect _me _to walk up to a table full of _Vampires _and just tell you everything?"

"You would have murdered me on the spot! Or at least after school when there were no witnesses!" I burst out. "Already you were on the verge of making me lunch the day I met you-" Edward flinched when I said this "-and after the whole van incident, Rosalie and Jasper were most probably plotting my death! Still are judging from the looks she sends me! Up until now, I wasn't even sure if I was going to tell you! I'm not a suicidal idiot Edward. I have a brain." I snapped angrily.

Honestly, who did he think I was? Jessica?

Edward remained silent and I huffed angrily, crossing my arms in annoyance and looking out the window.

A few moments later I heard Edward sigh from beside me before he spoke.

"So then, what's your opinion on us now?" He asked warily, "When you know full well how dangerous we are -how literally every second you spend with me could mean the end of your life."

I turned back to look at him, still slightly annoyed and I wished that I could hit him upside the head and knock some sense into him.

He could be so dense.

"Idiot." I snapped, "Do you think that if I was even remotely scared I would be sitting in this car? You could sure as hell bet that I would be halfway across the world by now if I was worried. Honestly Edward, _it doesn't matter to me_." I told him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which it should have been actually. He was just too retarded to see it.

"_It doesn't matter?"_ He repeated incredulously, emotion slipping through his previously blank mask. His face was full of disbelief and some of the anger which I had been well aware would appear again.

"No." I said in a stern voice. "At first, I found it thrilling, exciting even to know that I was actually interacting with you in real life...And then I found out how much of a douchebag you actually were,-" I snorted "-and it made me realize that it didn't matter what you were, I learned to look past the whole mysterious, broody, douchebaggy Vampire facade and learned to appreciate the actual person behind it. I was never _ever _planning on telling anyone, and though I kept pushing you to tell me the truth, I would've have waited until you were ready to tell me everything. I really don't care what you are, I just wanted to be helpful enough that maybe you could have an actual _friend_, someone other than your family who knows your secret." I explained calmly.

Okay, maybe more than a _friend._

A hard mocking tone entered his voice. "You don't care if I'm a monster? If I'm not _human?"_

"Edward, you're being retarded, again." I said bluntly. "_You are not a monster. _You are probably one of the kindest people I've ever met. I've met many humans who are ten times the monster you'll ever be, and heard of some who are even worse. So really, no, I do not care." I finished, trying to drive my point into his brain.

He was silent, staring straight ahead with his eyes narrowed and face grave.

I sighed finally. "Are you angry with me?" I asked, a bit hesitant to know the answer. "I knew I shouldn't have told you the whole truth." I mumbled more to myself than him.

He was probably thinking about the mental facility right now, about how crazy I was and how he could find me the best help. Of course though, he would plan on visiting me as much as he could and stuff...I agreed, I probably was mental.

"No," he sighed. "I'd rather know what you're thinking, even if it is completely insane." He told me and I held back a grin.

"So I'm crazy now?" I asked, trying and failing to hide my amusement.

"That's not what I'm referring to!"It doesn't matter!" You say!" He repeated, frowning in disbelief.

"So I'm not crazy?" I asked, holding back a chuckle when he glared at me.

"Does it really matter?" He hissed and I raised a brow.

"Hey now, the state of my sanity is a very serious matter Edward, not something to be taken lightly." I retorted, an amused smirk on my face.

"No, you're right, your state of mind is debatable." He said wearily and I chuckled.

"Ain't that the truth." And then another idea popped into my head, and my grin turned mischievous.

"I have a question." I told him. He gave me a blank stare.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Arsinoë." He told me and my grin widened.

"Good thing I'm human then, huh?" I asked playfully.

"What is it?" He asked, sighing in resignation.

"How old are you? Like, really?" I asked, hoping he would tell me.

"Seventeen." He replied, and the answer was well rehearsed, second nature.

I rolled my eyes in exasperation.

"How long have you been seventeen?"

"A while." A gave him an unamused look but he ignored me, and I decided to let the subject, drop...

For now...

"So am I still crazy?" I asked instead, grinning at him and he smirked.

"It's still debatable." he told me, then chuckled when I stuck out my tongue.

"Normal is overrated anyway." I said shrugging and he shook his head in disbelief. "Okay, I just have to know, do you guys really reflect light in daylight?" I asked curiously. I didn't want to say 'Sparkle', it would have been awkward.

He looked a bit surprised at the fact that I knew that, but he probably realized I got the knowledge from the book.

"Yes, that's why we can't go out in daylight. We would probably blind everyone during traffic." he said, and I was surprised at the joking tone in his voice. I smiled.

"Will you show me sometime?" I asked and he tensed.

"Maybe." he answered and I let it slide.

"And do you ever get tired? I've noticed that there are some very faint-hardly visibly- bags under your eyes." I knew he didn't sleep, but the book never clarified if they got tired or not.

"I don't sleep." He said, sounding somewhat bitter about it. It must have horrible really, not being able to sleep, sad even.

"I don't get tired either. The bags are there because I have no need to close my eyes nor rest them." he answered and I shook my head pityingly.

"Must suck not being able to sleep." I said shaking my head trying to imagine it. Gosh, I loved sleep. But then again, not sleeping sounded okay too, imagine all the things I could do...Such as finally make it to World 7 in _Super Mario Bros_..

"I haven't done it in such a long time that I don't know any better." He told me and I nodded understandingly.

Suddenly his gaze hardened and he frowned.

"You haven't asked me the most important question yet." He stated.

Oh, _that _one.

"Which is?" I acted oblivious.

"You aren't concerned about my diet?" He asked, sarcasm evident in his voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, that." I said casually, causing him to frown even more.

"Yes, that." his voice was bleak as he said this, "Don't you want to know if I drink blood?" he asked and I shrugged.

"You see, I was actually planning to address the subject when my PETA shirt arrived." I told him seriously and he glared. I held in a laugh.

"Arsinoë, don't assume that just because we do not drink human blood means we are not dangerous." He said sternly and I shrugged.

"I didn't make any such assumption Edward." I answered honestly.

He sighed (we were both doing that a lot recently) before speaking. "We try," he started slowly. "We're usually very good with what we do. Sometimes we make mistakes. Me for example, allowing myself to be alone with you." He finished gravely.

I should have expected it, and really I did, but it still hurt when I heard him say it to me. I tried not to show it, but I was unsuccessful.

"A mistake?" I asked softly, clearing my throat slightly pretending a hoarse throat was the cause. He didn't buy it.

"A dangerous one." He murmured softly.

I remained silent then, and he didn't say anything either. I watched as the headlights twisted with the curves on the road. They moved quickly, and it was interesting to watch, like a video game or something. Time was passing quickly, and we were almost in Forks (no, not the cutlery). It was funny though, I suddenly felt freer, like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I suppose now things would be easier between us. It was nice to know that he knew the truth, I wouldn't have to watch I said now, nor ask fake questions anymore.

"Arsinoë?" I heard him ask suddenly and I turned to look at him curiously.

"Mhmm?" I asked.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concern evident in his voice. I looked at him in confusion. What was up with him?

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" I asked curiously and he frowned even more.

"Your heart is beating faster than normal and you can't stop moving. Also, your hands are shaking." He told me, and suddenly I realized that yes indeed, I had been running my fingers through my hair. I also realized, when I removed my hands, that they were shaking. I even had goosebumps up and down my arms.

Oh.

Suddenly I realized what was wrong.

How long had it been since I had listened to any music? Five, six hours? Damn. No wonder it had gotten this bad.

"I'm f-f-fine." I replied, trying to control myself. We were almost home, I could make it. No need to make it a big deal and put more stress than necessary on Edward. Though, now that I had been made aware, it was a bit harder to suppress, hence the stammers. If Edward hadn't pointed it out, I probably wouldn't have noticed any of the signs myself.

I hid my hands in his jacket so he wouldn't see them anymore.

Though I guess his Vampire senses detected something else that I could not, because he looked even more worried.

"Please tell me what's wrong." He pleaded anxiously, and I felt terribly guilty. He sounded so helpless and lost, and there was such concern in his eyes that I could only sigh.

"Really, I-I'm fine." Curse you voice! Who do you belong to, me or Hinata?

"Arsinoë, please." He pleaded once more and all I could do was sigh in resignation.

"Um, would y-you mind if I switch on the stereo? Just for a little whil-" but before I could finish my sentence realization dawned on his face and he had already pushed the red glowing Power button.

Much to my surprise, Viva la Vida by Coldplay started.

"H-how did you get this?" I asked him curiously.

"I copied most of your music onto some USB, and a few CDs." He replied and I looked at him in confusion. How did he manage that? I hadn't given him the cord which connected with the laptop.

"I used Bluetooth." He told me, answering my unasked question and looking slightly amused.

"O-Oh." Was all I said. I looked down at my hands, the shaking had subsided to small trembles here and there and the goosebumps had completely resided. That was good, at least in didn't escalate any more than a few signs.

"You should have told me to put on the stereo earlier." He told me, looking annoyed. I knew he wasn't angry at me, just angry that he couldn't have done anything sooner.

"It wasn't a big d-deal. And if you didn't tell me I wouldn't have noticed. I could have dealt with it at home." I replied defensively.

"Your health is a very big deal to me Arsinoë." He snapped and I didn't reply. I felt guilty again.

I changed the subject to something more pleasant.

"So...Did you have fun with my phone?" I asked, curious as to what he had done with it. This brought an amused smirk to his face.

"It was interesting. I took full advantage of the internet, knowing the future is advantageous."

"Isn't that Alice's forte" I asked with a raised eyebrow and an amused grin.

He smirked slightly. "Most of the time." He agreed. "I also explored your extensive music library."

"Did you find anything you like?" I asked, immediately interested. He tilted his head and gave me a long look.

"You continuously surprise me. Your taste in music is extremely different to what most teenagers would choose to listen to. It's…refreshing."

I snorted. "To be honest, by the time 2012 hits, mainstream music becomes terrible." I told him, "All swearwords and nonsensical lyrics, provocative dancing and…_twerking." _I shuddered at the word, various images of the popular 'dance' filling my head.

Honestly, twerking was absolutely disgusting and vulgar and just..ugh.

Edward seemed amused, "Twerking?" He asked interestedly.

I nodded, "You should search it when you get the chance." I said, "Although I doubt you'll be happy with what you find."

"Is it that bad?" He asked, and I cringed.

"It's so much worse." I declared, shaking my head at the prospect. He chuckled.

"I understand vaguely what you mean by mainstream music becoming bad..." He trailed off before giving me a look I couldn't decipher. It was a mix between amused and appalled. ""_What did the Fox Say_?_" _Really?" He asked in disbelief.

I let out a surprised laugh. He had listened to it? I could just imagine the look on his face when it started playing.

"What did the Fox Say? _Ding ding ding ding_-" I started, still laughing but he cut me off with an unamused look. Clearly, he didn't want a rendition.

"That song is horrible. I don't understand how you could listen to such -such nonsense." He was genuinely horrified, which prompted me to laugh even harder.

"Oh _-gasp-_ gosh!" Was all I could manage before I started laughing again. Edward rolled his eyes exasperatedly and shook his head.

"Other than that, I quite enjoy your taste in music." He told me, and I nodded, wiping a tear from my eyes and letting out a few more chuckles before calming down.

"That's nice to know. I have more if you're interested." I told him, and I noticed that my shaking had stopped. That was good.

"Are they anything like Gangnam Style?" He asked sounding amused, and I burst into more peals of laughter.

Damn, just as I had calmed down too.

"Did you watch the video?" I asked him slyly.

"Yes, and it was completely ludicrous." He said bluntly and chuckled.

"Hey, don't diss it now, in a couple of years that song will be sweeping the world with its awesomeness. Just wait." I warned him, wagging a knowing finger.

"I don't see anything 'awesome' about it." He replied.

"That's the thing about most of the songs in the future, you don't like them at first, but eventually, they grow on you." I told him and he shook his head, positively horrified by the idea.

"I hope not."

"What else did you do?" I asked, still curiously. Surely he didn't only listen to the music.

"It's a very interesting phone." He told me, sounding genuine. "I went through some applications-" I cut him off.

"Apps Edward, no one actually says 'applications'." I told him frowning and he looked amused.

"Apps then-" I cut him off again.

"You saw my crazy conversations with Lucianna didn't you?" I asked knowingly. If he had browsed through my apps then he must've come across my _WhatsApp_, and my conversation with Lucianna was the last one which was open.

He looked terribly amused.

"You _did _say I could do whatever I wanted." He reminded me, amused. "However, I had no plans of reading through your conversations, it would have been a terrible breach of privacy…But then I came across a picture of a _cow." _I laughed at his bemused expression. I remembered that conversation, very well actually.

"Where exactly does she live?" He asked, for clarification and I understood why.

"In the suburbs of Dublin 16." I answered, which in turn made him frown.

"So why in the world was there a _cow _peering into her window at three o'clock in the morning?" He asked, sounding genuinely lost. I laughed even harder.

"Did you listen to the voice notes?" I asked. He nodded and frowned even more.

"She sounded genuinely afraid." He told me, even more confusion laced into his voice.

"I mean, I would be too, if there was_ a cow staring __at me _through the window _at three in the morning." _I pointed out, emphasizing the words.

He laughed "How did it get there?" He asked still confused.

"It was actually on the local news that evening. It somehow escaped from the butchery. Animal control had been searching for it the whole day." I explained to him before I started to giggle when I remembered exactly what happened that night. "Though I suppose it was just our luck that _we _were the ones to eventually find it."

"I see...The conversation stopped abruptly after she called you a _"fucking douche"." _He said, though he didn't sound as amused then as he did before. In fact, he sounded pretty angry. I nodded. It sounded weird when he swore, unnatural.

"Oh, right, she called me then, proceeded to insult me then forced me to go over and shoo the cow away." I explained, shaking my head with a chuckle. He nodded, and I could tell he wanted to hear the rest of the story.

I noticed we were about five minutes away from forks now. The trees were getting thinner. Damn, it had taken less than twenty minutes.

"So, I did, still in my leopard print Pj's and I drove on over to her place. Imagine my surprise when, I actually see a real live cow, with its face pushed against her window and her trying -and failing- to shoo it away." I said, he was still listening. "So I called her, and went around the back. I told her to exit through the back door so we could go back to my apartment." I said trying to suppress my laughter so I could actually tell the story.

"You live alone?" He asked, catching on.

"Yeah, technically before this whole ordeal started I was just about to finish my first year of University." I explained. He looked slightly surprised, and I could practically see him file away that little tid bit of information for further investigation later.

"Well, anyway, I managed to smuggle her out and we made our way to the car quietly." I told him, before rolling my eyes at the next part.

"And then she sneezed." I said, rolling my eyes. I looked out and saw the "Welcome to Forks" sign and I realized that I would have to finish up my story quickly. "It was so expected that we wouldn't be able to escape without a hitch, considering we never do."

"Well, anyway, I don't know what its problem was, though I think it was the fact that she was wearing her cow print onesie pyjama's and white sneakers, with the hood up and everything, but the next thing we knew is that we're being chased down by an angry cow at three in the morning." I finished shrugging casually.

Edward's face was a mix of surprise, disbelief and mostly amusement.

"I don't think we had ever run so fast in our lives, not even the time we were being chased by a crowd of rabid teenage fangirls," he looked ready to ask about it but I cut him off "though that's a story for another time."

"So anyway, the cow ran after us for like five minutes or something until we made it to the police station. I think we must've have given the night duty workers a heart attack when we literally flew through the doors with a homicidal looking cow behind us. I must say though, those bullet proof doors must work really well if they're able to withstand the force of a ramping cow." I mused and Edward laughed.

"Can you imagine that scenario though? Two girls dressed in animal print outfits bursting through the doors in the middle of the night, running away from a barn animal." We were outside my house now, parked in the driveway I saw the lights were on inside. My aunt was home.

"What happened after that then?" He asked, sounding very curious.

"Well, they managed to get animal control on the scene, and restrained it. We on the other hand were taken into questioning so they could know why the hell we were dressed like animals and why we were being chased by a runaway. They thought we were hooligans cosplaying and trying to interact with it." I told him laughing, he joined in.

"After a while we got it cleared up and just our luck, some random dude goes to them and says he has a video of two girls being chased by a cow, needing help. I have a copy of it on my tablet and maybe one day I'll show it to you." I finished, shaking my head when I remembered it.

"And all this happened between three and four am?" He asked in disbelief and I chuckled.

"Mhmm..." I confirmed and he shook his head.

"I told you that you were a magnet for trouble." He said to me and I shrugged. "I'm surprised you made it through the weekend in one piece." Then he paused, remembering something.

"Well not totally unscathed." I frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your arms." He said and I pushed back his jacket sleeve to see what he was talking about.

"Oh right, I threw myself into a rose bush yesterday." I told him, I pretended that I didn't already know that he knew exactly what happened.

That sounded confusing.

He looked at me for an explanation.

"I was late and trying to avoid detention." Was all I said and he sighed before shaking he head.

"I suppose, being you, it could have been much worse -and that possibility tormented me the entire time I was away. It was a very long three days, and I drove Emmett mad the entire time." He said smiling ruefully at me.

"Ah right, you went hunting this weekend." I said nodding in understanding.

"How di-Nevermind." He said shaking his head before sighing. "I didn't want to leave, but it was necessary. It's a bit easier to be around you when I'm not thirsty." He explained.

"Why didn't you want to leave?" I asked innocently.

_Say it Edward, say it!_

"It makes me...anxious…to be away from you." His eyes were gentle, but intense. They made me turn into a pile of mush on the inside.

_Yeas!_

_"_Oh...Then what did you do yesterday?" I asked, inwardly smirking.

How wouldhe answer that question, I wondered.

I watched as he looked away, before closing his eyes and sighing.

"I...I was watching you yesterday." I choked. Not from shock, but from the fact that he admitted it.

"So that's how you knew I would be in Port Angeles." I stated and he nodded before frowning.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked and I raised a brow.

"What is it?"

"What were you thinking about tonight? When you had him in a headlock. You didn't look scared, on the contrary, you looked like you were concentrating really hard on something." He told me. Oh.

"I was actually trying to figure out how I would counter if all three of them decided to attack at the same time." I answered ignoring his appalled look.

"You were going to fight them?" He asked, sounding horrified. "Didn't you think of running?"

"I wasn't going to fight if I had the choice, I was planning on leaving after I made it clear that I wasn't weak nor defenceless. Hence the reason I broke his arm and threatened him. Like I told you in the restaurant, if they had persevered with their intentions I would have paralyzed him." I explained reasonably.

"Why didn't you scream for help instead?" He asked in disbelief. I gave him a look of disgust.

"Scream? I don't scream Edward, never have, never will."

Psh, honestly.

He let out another sigh. "I was right then, I'm definitely fighting fate trying to keep you alive." He said smiling wryly.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked, unplugging my seatbelt. I knew I would, I just wanted to make sure anyway.

"Yes -I have a paper due too." He gave me his signature crooked smile which made my heart sprout wings. "I'll save you a seat at lunch." It was weird that after everything that promise still made me swoon. I didn't show it though.

Never show weakness.

"Alright then." I said, starting to take of his jacket but he stopped me.

"Keep it, you can wear it tomorrow." I raised a brow at him.

"I have like, nine different jackets Edward." I pointed out dryly but he simply grinned.

"Well now you'll have ten." He said and I rolled my eyes playfully before poking his hand.

"Why are you so charming?" I asked and he chuckled. I put my hand on the door handle but before I could open it, he stopped me.

"Arsinoë?" He asked, and I turned back to look at him. "Will you promise me something?"

"Depends on what it is..."I said warily and he sighed.

"Don't go into the woods alone."

I frowned, "That sucks, I wanted to go hiking in there. Why?" I asked. I watched as he too frowned and stared past me out the window, eyes narrowed.

"I'm not always the most dangerous thing out there, let's leave it at that." Oh right, the wolves and stuff. I had forgotten about that.

I smirked in amusement, "You just chill in the woods?"

"Goodnight Arsinoë." I laughed. "I'll see you in the morning." He said to me and I smiled before opening the door.

"Until morning then."

"Arsinoë?" I turned, ready to ask if he like my presence that much, only for the words to get caught in my throat when I saw how close he was. He was leaning towards me, his handsome face only inches from mine.

I think my heart stopped beating at that moment, because there was an uncomfortable feeling in my chest.

Dear Kami, what was this boy doing to me?

"Sleep well." He said. His breath blew onto my face, enveloping me in the delightful smell, the same one from his jacket except more intense. I blinked momentarily dazed before nodding and composing myself.

"See ya'." I said giving him one last smile and getting out. He waited until I had gotten to the front door before revving up the low engine and pulling out the driveway. I gave him a wave before heading inside.

"Noë, darling?" I heard my aunt call from the kitchen and I found her making herself a cup of tea.

"You're home late." She said, mixing it and I nodded.

"I went out with the girls for some shopping." I told her and she nodded.

"Did you buy anything?" She asked and I showed her the rubber bracelets on my wrist. She smiled.

"Ah."

"Yeah..." I said going to the fridge for something to drink. I ignored the numerous different fruit juices and headed straight for the carton of Mango and Peach Ceres box. I closed the fridge, got out one of the fancy black straws my aunt kept and stuck it in the box before hopping onto the marble counter. She shook her head but didn't say anything.

"Did you have fun?" She asked, and I paused midsip.

"Mhmm." I answered and she raised a brow.

"That's good. You said you were with the girls?" She asked for clarification and I frowned, confused at her inquisitive tone.

"Mhmm."

"So may I ask why you are wearing a boy's jacket? Not that it's not nice or anything, I was just wondering.." She asked knowingly and I choked, coughing a bit. Then I noticed that I was still wearing Edward's jacket, and I gave her a sheepish smile.

"I really was with the girls.." I said trying to explain.

"Aha..."

"And well, I went for a walk," _That's one way to put it "_And well, I ran into Edward." I told her. A sly grin creeped onto her pretty face and I braced myself for the impending interrogation.

"Oh really? And what did you guys do then?" She asked and I shrugged.

"He took me to dinner and drove me home." I answered truthfully.

"No wonder you look so dazed_." _She teased and I shrugged again.

"I guess...Hey, you know what, I think I'm going to head upstairs, I'm quite tired-"

"Yes, yes, I completely understand." She said nodding in false understanding. I ignored her amused look.

"..Yeah. Um, goodnight then." I said hoping of the counter.

"_Sweet dreams _Arsinoë..." She said and started laughing when I ignored her.

Just before I made it up the stairs the phone rang in the foyer and I went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Noë?" I heard a familiar voice ask much to my surprise.

"Jessica?" I asked in disbelief.

How the hell did she get this number?!

"Hey, I just wanted to know if you made it home safely." She said and I was touched by the concern in her voice. It was surprisingly genuine.

"Yeah, around five minutes ago." I answered taking a sip from the box of juice in my hand.

"Oh!" She squealed, and I cringed, pulling the phone away from my ear. "Tell me what happened!" She demanded and I sighed.

"Er, tomorrow maybe?" I asked, hoping she would agree.

"Oh, is your aunt there?" She asked. _No._

"Yes."

"Okay! Then I'll talk to you tomorrow, then. Bye!"

"Bye Jess." I replied halfheartedly before putting down the phone.

I walked upstairs casually, not in any real hurry to do anything. I was tired, I had woken up pretty early this morning and it had been a trying day. All I wanted to do was take a nice warm bath and crawl into clean egyptian cotton sheets. I mentally thanked Nina when I saw she had changed the bedding to a pretty midnight blue and black trimmed thick duvet, along with matching pillow cases and sheets. The heating was also on, and it made me realize how cold it actually was. I folded Edward's jacket carefully, putting it on the chair before heading into the bathroom.

I took a very long and pampering bath (I actually hadn't had a chance to use the big tub yet), using sweet smelling salts and all. It was relaxing, and I almost fell asleep inside the water. Luckily, I managed to stop myself and dragged myself out, toweling off with a big fluffy green towel and dressing in a fresh pair of shorts and a tank top and crawling into my extremely comfortable king sized bed.

But just before I could fall asleep, I realized something which made me smile goofyly.

I was positively, irrevocably in love with Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, and there was no take backs, do-overs, or restarts.

I was his now, and as weird as it might have been, I didn't mind one little bit.

* * *

_**The cow thing was totally unexpected, really, I don't know what came over me but I couldn't stop laughing the whole time I was imagining it. Call me weird, but eh.**_

_**Review?**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Edit 4/11/15: _Another chapter edited, barely noticeable. _**

**_Happy Reading_**

* * *

The next morning I woke up blearily, trying and failing to regain my bearings. I didn't even want to get up, the room was nice a warm and my bed was extra comfy, but I heaved myself up forcefully with the knowledge that it would be a good day. I slowly placed my feet on the warm tiles, before dragging myself to the bathroom and taking a nice long shower. I even washed my hair (only for my fingers to get stuck in the curls one point) thoroughly and blow dried it, watching in bemusement as it didn't even bother straighten out, just once more became a thick and curly bush that fell to the middle of my shoulder blades.

Lucianna had once said that it was even messier and thicker (not to mention curlier) than Lorde's hair. And that's saying something, seeing as that girl had like tons of hair. I left it loose though, I wasn't in the mood to snap another hair tie trying to tame it. Even when I combed straight through it didn't even bother to at neaten somewhat. I sighed and put down the comb in defeat.

I took a good long look at myself in the mirror, noting how my caramel eyes looked lighter than usual. I supposed it was because I felt lighter than usual. It was nice to know that there were no longer any secrets between Edward and I. It felt nice.

I finished up in the bathroom quickly, before making my way into the still heated up bedroom. I pushed aside the beige curtains on the balcony and looked outside, trying to determine the temperature. Though, judging from the sky, it would seem that the sun wouldn't be coming out again anytime soon. The clouds were dark, dreary and grey, and it seemed like it was making up tenfold for all the time it had lost.

In other words, it looked cold as fuck.

I dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans with zips instead of pockets in the front, a long sleeved light grey boyfriend shirt with a long-sleeved top underneath(for extra warmth) and a pair of non-heeled leather ankle boots with buckles on the sides.

And after much contemplation, I also mentally said "Fuck it" and put on Edwards brown jacket too.

Yosh! I was finally presentable.

I made my way downstairs languidly, taking my time and I noted that the house was empty. It meant that Nina and Aunty Zehira had already left.

Eh, doesn't matter.

"What to eat...What to eat...What to eat?" I asked myself, opening the fridge, and peering inside. Surprisingly, I wasn't in the mood for Coco Pops, and I was way too lazy to chop up fruits, nor did I want any bread either...

And then I saw _it_.

There on the second row of our ginormous fridge, in all its wonder, was a jar of Black Cat Smooth Peanut Butter, and judging from the wrapping, it was unopened.

The gift from the Gods themselves I say.

I grabbed it quickly, fought World War three with the lid for a while and finally grabbed a teaspoon and began eager stuffing my mouth with the rich peanuty goodness.

"Mmm..." I said savoring the taste. It had been so long since I had any. Months! How I survived, I did not know, because back home I finish one whole jar in just a couple of hours.

In my peanuty ecstasy, I lazily dunked the teaspoon back inside for more, when I caught sight of the clock above the door.

"Wofy Shmit I'f wate!" I exclaimed, the peanut butter sticking my jaw together and preventing proper speech. I hastily closed the door to the fridge, ran to the living room where I had dropped my backpack the previous day and ran out the door, peanut butter jaw and teaspoon still in my hand.

Hey, I could enjoy my breakfast in the car.

It was unusually foggy today (I was literally squinting in order to see), not to mention extremely cold and I was actually halfway down the driveway before I realized that one; I had passed my car, and two; there was a silver Volvo parked next to it.

I stopped mid step and backtracked a couple of feet, slightly embarrassed that I had completely missed them, but mostly confused as to why he was here. Realization dawned on me a few moments later though. Today was the Edward would pick Bella up. Or in this case, me up. I had completely forgotten.

I didn't see him move, nor hear any sound signaling it but suddenly he was just there, standing in front of me and holding the passenger door open for me with an amused smirk on his face. Probably because I had walked straight past his car without stopping.

"Would you like to ride with me today?" He asked, but he sounded uncertain, as if he was unsure I would accept.

I on the other was dying from peals of laughter on the inside.

Gosh Arsinoë, stop being such a perv.

"Would I be allowed to eat in the car?" I asked, holding up the jar a Peanut Butter with the teaspoon in my left hand.

"I trust you." He answered and I smiled before getting in the car. I wondered if he knew how much those words meant to me. Suddenly, I heard the sound of the engine purring and held in a gasp. All of a sudden he was sitting next to me, door closed and we were already pulling out the driveway!

Damn! He was so fast!

"I told you that you would need the jacket." He said. His voice was still hard cautious and I frowned. I noticed that he wasn't a jacket, instead a full length grey V-neck sweater and black pants and black buckled shoes. The outfit suited him perfectly, and made him look absolutely delicious. It was with great effort that I pried my eyes away from his body to look at his equally gorgeous face.

And then I realized we were matching and I held in a grin.

"No, I didn't need it, but was too lazy to look for another and I look good in it, big as it may be." I corrected him, smirking before eating some peanut butter.

"That you do." He agreed (insert heart leap here) before frowning and giving the jar in my hands a vaguely disgusted look.

"What are you eating?" He asked, sounding disgusted.

"Peanut butter." I stated once I had swallowed the mouthful in my mouth. He looked incredulous.

"From the jar?" He asked in disbelief and I nodded.

"Mhmmf." I answered, teaspoon in my mouth. Edward looked a tad disgusted before shaking his head and dropping the subject.

"I told Carlisle about you." He said and I inwardly cringed. Damn.

"Waf dit he smay?" I asked, trying with difficulty to unhinge my jaw. Edward looked amused.

"He wants to talk you soon." Again, I cringed inwardly.

"When exactly?" I asked uncertainly. He looked a bit confused at my tone but didn't comment on it.

"Would Sunday be alright?" He asked, and I for the third time I cringed, except this time openly.

Nope...Definitely not alright.

I coughed and let out a few awkward chuckles. Edward gave me a confused but wary look.

"Er...Sorry, no can do. Haha…" I laughed nervously and avoided his gaze. I noticed that we were almost at school. It had taken us less than five minutes.

"Are you busy on Sunday?" He asked curiously and I let out a couple of more nervous chuckles, before heaping a mountain of peanut butter onto the teaspoon and shoving it into my mouth. That would at least buy me five minutes, it was pretty hard to swallow the rich and sticky goodness.

"Arsinoë?" He asked expectantly, pulling into the school and I motioned to my mouth and shrugged.

He gave me a slightly annoyed look before pulling into the parking spaces (because he normally used three and all) next to a very nice red BMW convertible.

Damn Rose, I wanna take that for a ride sometime!

"Rosalie's got a really nice car." I said nonchalantly closing the lid on the jar and stuffing it into my backpack and getting out the car. Edward gave me a pointed look and met behind the car, staying close to my side as we walked onto campus. I resisted the urge to smirk triumphantly.

Mission accomplished bitches!

"You haven't answered my question." He said to me.

"Was there a question? Sorry, I forgot." I answered flippantly. This was the conversation I was dreading, and he just wouldn't let it go.

"Arsinoë..."He drawled, patience thinning and I coughed slightly.

"Oh look! There's Jessica!" I exclaimed loudly, waving obnoxiously to the blond who was waiting under the cafeteria roof's overhang. She caught sight of me and rushed forward, clutching onto my arm and looking straight at my annoyed companion. For the first time in my life, I was actually glad to see her.

"Good Morning Jessica." Edward said politely. It really wasn't his fault that his voice was so irresistible, even when annoyed or that his eyes were so capturing, so I wasn't mad nor judgmental when the girl on my arm ogled.

"Uh...Hey." She stammered before moving her wide eyes to me, trying to compose herself.

"Sorry, I'm a bit late 'cause I didn't hand in my homework. I have to get to class." No! Don't leave me!

"Oh...Then you should probably get going." I told her, though I really didn't want her to leave me with Inspector Cullen, there wasn't much I could say without drawing suspicion to myself. She let go of my arm reluctantly, enabling circulation once more.

"Yeah...I'll guess I'll see you in Spanish, Noë." She said, giving me a meaningful look. Spanish was one of the only two junior level classes I was forced to take, because I didn't speak it and they wouldn't let me off the hook even if I spoke five others.

"Kay..." She walked away, pausing once to glance over her shoulder. She wasn't the only one, there were many others who couldn't stop staring at Edward and I. I think I made it worse by wearing his jacket too...

Oh well, all the better. He's MINE ladies!

"What are you going to tell her?" Edward asked curiously, and I mentally sighed in relief that he hadn't pursued the subject. Though I had no doubt he hadn't forgotten about it.

"That you kidnapped me then proceeded to brutally force feed me." I answered shrugging my shoulders.

He smiled in amusement. "The worst part is that she would believe it." He told me and I laughed.

"What does she want to know?" I asked.

He shook his head, a mischievous grin spreading across his face.

"That's not fair." I pouted slightly.

"No, you still having not answered my question is what's not far." He retorted, and I pouted even more.

He chuckled as we walked to my first class, ignoring the stairs.

"She wants to know if we are secretly dating and how you feel about me." He relented finally.

"Hmm..."I mused thoughtfully, before looking at him with a raised brow. "What should I say then?" I asked casually. Edward stopped when we arrived at the door and turned towards me, humming thoughtfully to himself. He caught a rebellious curl that had fallen into my face and twisted it behind my ear. I had to consciously remind myself to breathe, though it wasn't working too well..

"I suppose you could yes to the first -if you don't mind of course. It's easier than any other explanation."

"I should lie then?" I asked, raising a brow.

"I don't think with the amount of time I intend to spend with you that it could be considered a lie." He hummed sounding thoughtful.

_Arsinoë, I think you've just died and gone to heaven..._

"I see." Was all I could manage, though I was surprised I could manage anything at all.

"And as for her other question...Well, I'll be listening to hear your answer myself." One side of his mouth pulled up into my favorite crooked smile.

"Can't anything be private?" I asked smirking in amusement with a hand on my hip.

"You still haven't told me if you are busy on Sunday." He said, not replying to my own question. Before I could reply though, he turned and walked away.

"I'll see you at lunch." He called over his shoulder, smirking and disappearing into the morning crowd, people everywhere watching in awe.

Arrogant douchebag.

I hurried into class, ignoring the hateful glares of the other seniors and taking my seat at the back by the window, thinking back to how I would break the news of my traveling plans at lunch, and how exactly I would manage to ask him to come.

Would he say yes? No? In saying yes, he would be officially agreeing to meeting my father, and the rest of my family. In the books, he had been eager to meet Bella's father, and I had little doubt that he wouldn't be the same with mine but still...It was big step. What would Pa say? Pa who never approved of boys coming anywhere his 'precious little baby girl'. Honestly, my father scared off all my potential boyfriends (not that they were many, four at most). Ma would be ecstatic, and she's probably take an immediate liking to Edward no problem. Then proceed to brag about him to all the ladies at the country club.

Actually, where the hell were my parents? Just before I had arrived, my father had just been appointed Ambassador in Rio. Were they still there? I doubted it. I tried to dig through my memory to remember where he had been stationed in 2005. Hadn't he just renewed his term in China at this point? I think so...I couldn't remember properly. I was still pretty young but I was sure it was China.

Anyway, the rest of the family would probably just like him because he was rich (possibly richer than some of them), and like Aunty said, the Cullen name was pretty famous in the business empire.

And then I thought of Anat, and how jealous she would be. I felt sorry for her fiancé, whoever he may have been, she would probably try constantly to brag about all his achievements, including his title.

The teacher called us to attention the, claiming the homework which had been due for the day. I didn't have any to give him, I had handed it over a month ago, I ignored the hated glares everyone shot me when he announced this after he had found out that almost hadn't done it. History passed in a blur, while I was nervous about how I would break the news to Edward. I wasn't even paying attention, and History was one of my favorite classes.

By the end of the second period, the ominous fog had cleared up, but the clouds were even darker, making it more like night than day. I even saw quite a bit of lightening and heard the earth rumble from the loud thunder. The wind was blowing wildly and trees were swinging in the strong breeze. I smiled brightly at the sky as I walked to Spanish.

It was such a nice day!

Like expected, in third period, Jessica was sitting in the back row and literally bouncing off her seat when I arrived in class. I reluctantly went to sit next to her, wondering the whole time why I was doing it anyway. I wasn't forced to tell her anything.

Oh well, too late now...

"Tell me everything!" She demanded before I had even settled in my seat. I rolled my eyes.

"Damn Jess, calm your tits." I told her, whilst taking my books out my bag and giving the jar at the bottom a longing look. "What do you want to know?"

"What happened last night?"

"We went out for dinner." I answered honestly. No use drawing it out. I deciphered her look immediately and interrupted before she could say anything. "Yes, he bought." She squealed a bit before composing herself.

"Then he drove me home. End of story." I shrugged.

"How did you get home so fast?" She asked suspiciously.

"He drives faster than Schumacher." I told her, though she looked confused as to who that was. I had no doubt that Edward knew who he was, and I hoped he laughed in class, so that people thought he was a lunatic.

"Was it like a date? Did you tell him to meet you there?" She asked curiously.

"No," I answered. "He kidnapped me you see." I told her seriously. Much to my surprise, she seemed to believe me and I giggled before shaking my head at her.

"I'm joking Jessica. No, I didn't expect to see him there." Her lips pouted a bit, probably disappointed that I wasn't giving her any detail.

"But he picked you up for school today?" She asked for clarification.

"Mhmm. I walked straight passed his car because of the fog." I laughed a bit at that.

"So, are you going out again?" She asked, blue eyes eager for more.

"I dunno. He offered to accompany me Seattle on Saturday because he's trying to prevent the wasting of finite natural resources. Does that count?" I asked, and it took her a moment to register what I said before she nodded frantically.

"Yes." She said, looking like a hyper squirrel.

"Well that's certainly not the type of date I'm used to." I replied with a raised eyebrow.

"No one is used to dates with Edward Cullen!" She exclaimed, though quieted down when she saw all the looks we were getting. "You're so lucky!" She said to me and I shrugged.

"Wait!" She exclaimed again, and this time more people turned to stare. I gave her a berating look and she smiled sheepishly before we moved our heads closer to each other so we wouldn't be heard.

"Has he kissed you yet?" She asked seriously and I snorted.

"No." I answered. She looked disappointed and I was too.

"Do you think Saturday...?" She trailed off, wiggling her brows suggestive.

"I dunno." Was my answer.

"What did you talk about?" She asked pressing for more. Class had started now, but the teacher didn't pay us any attention and we weren't the only ones talking. I didn't particularly mind if people heard, but I would've preferred it they didn't.

"World domination." I answered and I laughed at her unamused look. I giggled a little.

"Okay okay, we talked about a lot of different stuff I guess, nothing in particular really. Our families, us...stuff like that." I told her.

"Come on Noë! Give me the details!" She pleaded, sounding like a man in the desert who hadn't had water in days.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"It was a really chill affair Jess, though I did find the waitress' death glares in my direction particularly amusing. Even more so when she tried to flirt with the poor dude and was completely shot down." I said laughing a bit when I remembered the looks she gave me.

"That's a good sign." Jessica encouraged nodding. "Was she pretty?" She asked and I paused.

"You know, she actually was really pretty, had a terrible voice but still really pretty. Her makeup was done really nicely too. She seemed around nineteen, maybe twenty." I said truthfully. The waitress (annoying as she was) definitely was not lacking in the looks department.

"Even better." She almost squealed in her eagerness. "He must like you." She told me sagely.

"I suppose. You never know with him." I replied nonchalantly. She looked at me with wide eyes and I raised a brow.

"I don't know how you're brave enough to be alone with him." She breathed and I frowned in confusion.

"Why?" I asked, slightly amused.

"He's so...intimidating. I wouldn't know what to say to him." She swooned, probably remember the previous day and this morning.

I laughed softly a bit. "Really?" I asked in surprise. I had never really had much of a problem speaking to him. I was always (okay, mostly) able to be really cool and chill around him. "I suppose he does have his moments which make me tongue tied..." I mused, like earlier today.

"Oh, well, he is unbelievably gorgeous." She said shrugging, and the way she said it indicated that she didn't care about much more than his looks. I frowned.

"I won't deny it," I agreed before continuing, "Though I've kinda gotten used to it. I don't really pay much attention to his looks anymore. Of course I have my moments, I'm a girl after all but really, there's so much more to him than that. He's a really nice guy under his appearance."

"Really?" She asked, eager for more, "What do you mean?"

"Well he's got his douchey moments too-" Ha! Suck on that Eddie "-but when you look past that, he's quite interesting. Kind and stuff. It's hard to explain." She snorted in disbelief.

"He's a _guy_ Noë; is that even possible?"

I laughed, agreeing. "I understand what you mean. The general male populace are a bunch of idiots, but believe me when I say that he's really different."

Like, really different.

"So, you like him then?" She asked and I nodded.

"Mhmm."

"I mean, do you really like him?" She urged and I grinned.

"Mhmm." I answered again, ignoring the smirk on her face.

"How much do you like him?" She asked slyly.

"A lot, -Probably way more than he likes me anyway." I replied nonchalantly and it was true. I had been in love with the guy for years. Or at least as 'in love' you could get with a fictional character as possible.

Sigh...if only he knew.

The teacher called on Jessica to answer a question so our conversation was momentarily interrupted. I took the opportunity to think of a subject change.

"Have you spoken to Mike yet this morning?" I asked, leaning back in my chair and playing with the sleeves of Edward's (mine now) jacket. She shook her head dejectedly.

"No, but I was planning on sitting next to him at lunch." She said and I nodded sympathetically.

"Don't worry about it. He really likes you." I assured her and she nodded, hope shining in her eyes.

We spent the rest of Spanish going over potential strategies for her to win -and keep- Mike's attention. It was better to keep our focus on her own personal stuff, rather than my own, and I made sure the topic stayed on her the whole of the two periods. Lunch came far too slowly (one can only listen to the teacher draw on about how to conjugate verbs properly for so long) and Jessica gave me a knowing look.

"You're not sitting with us today, are you?" She asked grinning and I shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not." Was my cryptic reply and she gave me a look stating that she clearly didn't believe me. We made our way outside the Spanish classroom, and there leaning against the wall (looking all Swag and shit) was Edward waiting patiently, arms crossed. Jessica squealed in my ear though I think she thought he wouldn't hear and walked away quickly.

"See ya Noë!" She called out though her voice was very suggestive. I rolled my eyes and turned to look at back at Edward with a raised brow, awfully suspicious at his casual demeanour.

"Hello. He said, though he sounded both amused and irritated for some reason.

Oh right, he was probably thinking about what I had said to Jessica.

"Hey..." I answered, giving a wary look. He didn't speak, instead biding his time quietly. It didn't bother me, I wasn't bothered by the silence.

When we walked into the cafeteria, people turned to stare, but we ignored them and headed straight for the lunch line. Much to my surprise (and secret amusement) we didn't have to wait in it. Edward completely brushed passed everyone and headed straight to the front. The worst part was (or best) was that people didn't complain, they were completely willing to step aside and let him go first, and they did it with such _reverent_ and _awe _filled faces that I couldn't help but let out a small laugh of disbelief.

Ha, 'fit in' my ass!

I watched in silence as he quickly piled the tray with food, most of which was filled with my favorites. I frowned.

"How did you-" but then I stopped, realizing that he had probably memorized the foods I ate the most.

Yep, I saw Jalapeños there too.

He deserved a gold medal for being a grade A+ stalker, really, the amount of effort he payed it deserved rewarding.

"Are you that hungry?" I asked playfully, ignoring his eye roll.

"Half of it is for you of course." He said and I giggled a bit. He didn't say anything else, just led me to the same table we had sat at on Thursday (he probably had it reserved, nobody had sat there since). On the table to our left, a group of Sophomores watched in awe and amazement as Edward gracefully strode past, but he seemed oblivious.

So he really was clueless about it all...

"Take whatever you want." He instructed, pushing the tray towards me. I immediately grabbed the lovely looking Tuna Mayo sandwich in the middle of the tray. He seemed amused.

I also picked up the knife and cut the Pepper into small pieces, before adding it to the sandwich.

Chili always made everything better.

"I'm curious, is there any particular human food which taste's good to you?" I asked before taking a bit out of my sandwich. Twas Delish.

"Ice cream tastes surprisingly good to us. We've got a whole freezer full of every flavor imaginable at home." He said, and my eyes widened in surprise.

Vampires can eat Ice Cream?!

"So that's why you were able to eat some the other day…" I asked remarked, remembering when we had gone out to Port Angeles the first time.

"Yes, we had to at least _try _and find something we could eat that wouldn't be completely revolting in order to blend in. We went through quite a lot of different things, but Ice Cream was the only thing which tasted appealing." He explained and I nodded in understanding.

"Psh, everyone loves Ice Cream." I told him nodding sagely and he laughed. "Do you have a favorite flavor? Mine is Cookies and Cream." He seemed confused at this, then amused again.

"I prefer plain Vanilla." He told me, "Though you didn't order Cookies 'n' Cream when we went out, don't humans always prefer to have their favorite?" He asked, head tilted to the right. I shook my head.

"Not me. If you have something you love too much, you'll eventually get tired of it, but if you rarely eat it, then it seems like you're tasting it for the first time all over again." I explained with a small smile. Edward regarded me for a moment before sighing and shaking his head.

"Yet another thing which sets you apart from the rest." He said, and I let out a small laughed, taking another bite of my sandwich. Suddenly he looked behind me and chuckled a bit.

"Jessica is analyzing everything I do. She plans to lay it down for you later." He told me, pushing the Cranberry juice towards me next. I nodded thankfully. He really _was _good at his job.

Lol.

"So…the waitress was pretty, was she?" He began casually and I snorted.

"She actually was. I'm sure you noticed." I told him, pointing an accusing finger.

"I didn't actually." He shrugged. "I was paying attention to more important things." He said, his eyes intense, turning me into a puddle of womanly goo on the inside. I took another bite of my sandwich to occupy myself and stop me from humiliating myself or something. He seemed to be contemplating something and I watched in silence until he was ready.

"Something you said to Jessica...Well, it bothers me." Oh, here goes.

"Oh, sorry, did I hurt your feeling when I called you a douche?" I asked innocently and he rolled his topaz eyes.

"Har har." He said, sarcasm palpable. "I warned you I would be listening." He reminded me and I huffed.

"Well you heard, and now you know how weird my mind is, Schumacher." I said teasingly, and he smiled a bit, "You should be glad that you don't know what I think about. I'd probably get punched in the face a lot if people could read my mind." I said to him, completely honest. There was a reason people said "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all."

It was a small part of the reason as to why I didn't interact with other people more than necessary.

"I don't agree with the first part." He told me frowning. "You may say that, but you aren't precisely correct. I do want to know what you are thinking. Everything. Every minute, every second -no matter how bad." He then paused and frowned even more. "I just wished you wouldn't be thinking certain things."

I raised a brow. "You're very hard to please."

"Though that is not the point at the moment." He said, shaking his head as if emerging from some kind of trance.

"So then what is?" I asked, slightly impatient, finishing the bottle in my hand, and reaching for the second on the tray.

Honestly, I had no self-control.

He leaned forward, closer to me, hands under his chin and eyebrows furrowed pensively. I too leaned forward, interested in what he had to say. I knew what it would be, I just wanted to hear it extra clearly.

"Do you truly believe that you care more for me than I you?" He murmured, leaning even closer, eyes darker and more piercing.

I blinked a bit, forcing myself out of my daze before leaning back and frowning.

"Yes. That is what I truly believe." I answered firmly, not breaking eye contact. He was silent for a while, holding me in his firm gaze and I didn't waver. He sighed and I raised a brow.

"You're wrong." He said, eyes turning gentle.

Who was he? Jasper?

"You couldn't possibly know." I told him firmly, eyebrows creasing. Honestly, for all he could know I could be feeling an indescribable amount of hate (though that would never happen) for him right at this moment.

"What makes you think that?" He asked, eyes still searching. He was trying to read my mind.

"Because there have been quite a few times that you were actually saying 'goodbye' when you said something else to me." I explained, glaring pointedly at him.

"Perceptive." Edward whispered more to himself than to me. There was pain emerging once more, which affirmed my previous statement. "But that is why you are wrong."

"Oh?"

"What you previously stated is what proves me right. I care the most because I can do it." Thought his eyes said otherwise. "If leaving you is the right thing to do, then I'll hurt myself by not hurting you in order to keep you safe." Suddenly his mood shifted and he was smirking at me, eyes playful.

I remembered my theory about him being Bipolar.

"Of course, keeping you safe is beginning to feel like a full-time occupation that requires my constant presence." I smirked along with him.

"If you want I could draw up a contract which includes sick days, leave and a salary if you want?" I asked and he chuckled before suddenly he turned serious.

Yep, Bipolar.

"You still haven't answered my question from earlier. Why won't you tell me what you're doing on Sunday?" He asked, and I saw on his face that he was tired of chasing me around in circles and wanted the answer. Now.

I sighed.

"I can't speak to Carlisle on Sunday because I'm leaving that day." I answered and he seemed to freeze on the spot and I thought I saw something akin to dread fill he eyes, which were suddenly darker.

"What?" He asked, voice hard, yet underneath I heard a trace of such deep anguish that it tugged at my heartstrings.

"Mhmm. I'm going to Thailand." I explained taking another sip of my juice. He didn't reply.

"My cousin's getting married and I'll be gone for a week or so." He seemed relieved, but not by much.

"I see." He murmured, brows creased together thoughtfully.

Knowing him, he was probably planning on stalking me all the way to Asia or something.

Ah Edward, you stalker.

I smirked and raised a brow, suddenly feeling more comfortable about asking.

"Would you like to come?" I asked nonchalantly. I held in my grin when he looked up immediately.

"Am I allowed?" he asked, sounding hesitant, yet eager at the same time. I wondered how that was possible.

"If you want to, which I'm sure you do. You'd probably find a way to follow me all the way across the world either way. Plus I needed a date anyway." I said smirking and taking another sip of my drink, watching in amusement as I caught just a trace of sheepishness on his face before it was completely wiped off and replaced with amusement.

"Well then I'm afraid I'll have to take you up on that offer. Who knows what could happen to you in a completely unknown country?" he teased and I frowned.

"Yes, very funny Edward." I drawled and he laughed. "I just have to warn you that if you come, you'd be meeting my family." I said to him and he shrugged.

"I would have met them eventually." He said it so casually, as if he already knew that he would be sticking around. It brought a smile to my face. "I'm sure they're not as bad as mine." He told me smirking and I shook my head.

"Not at all." I agreed, "they're ten times worse." I told him, shaking my head.

"What could possibly be worse than Vampires Arsinoë?" He asked rhetorically and I gave him a sympathetic smile.

"My family." I answered promptly. He shook his head and didn't press the subject.

"I'll phone you later tonight with the flight details." I said to him and he nodded.

"Alright, now I have a question for you." He told me smirking.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do you really need to go to Seattle this Saturday or was that just an excuse to get out of saying no to all your admirers?" He asked.

Oh right! The meadow! I was suddenly brimming with hidden excitement.

"Actually, I did have to go. But my plans were canceled because my Aunt has to leave early." I told him shrugging.

"Would you mind if I did something different then?" He asked and I shrugged again.

"I'm up for anything really. Though on one condition." I told him, holding my index finger in the air. He chuckled.

"You always seem to have conditions." He told me.

"Can I drive?" I asked.

"Why?" He frowned.

"Because if we're going to have any sort of relationship, then you're going to have to let me do things for myself occasionally, driving being one of them." I told him seriously. I understood his chivalrous tendencies, I really, he was born and raised in a time where it was still dutifully practiced but I liked being independent, and being able to do things for myself.

He frowned a bit before giving his consent and I nodded thankfully.

"Good. Where will we be going anyway?" I asked, acting curious.

"The weather will be nice, so I'll be staying out of the public eye. And you can stay with me, if you'd like." He added, leaving the choice up to me.

Yay!

"Hmm..." I said in a thoughtful tone, but I was playful. He smiled in amusement.

"Sure, since you asked so nicely." I said finally and he laughed.

"Then it's settled." He said before suddenly standing up and throwing the things in the bins a couple of feet away.

"But we'll discuss more about it later. We'll be late if we linger any longer." he told me, and I noticed that there were about five minutes until bio. Hmm...time really did fly when you were having fun.

"Later then," I agreed getting up a clasping his outstretched hand (I was beyond excited on the inside) and we made our way quickly to the science building.

I still couldn't believe that I was holding Edward Cullen's hand, and he was the one initiating contact.

Ha! Suck on that Bella!

* * *

**_Review?_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Edit 4/11/15: _Yet another chapter has been edited, not by much. But still changed._**

**_Happy Reading :)_**

* * *

Everyone was pretty surprised when we walked together to our lab table, and I wondered if they also noticed the fact that he no longer angled his chair away from me, instead sat extremely close, close enough that if I moved, our arms would brush.

I on the other hand, _did _notice, and I swear I was literally a squealing mess on the inside. Every time we accidentally touched, it felt like electric sparks were running up my arm, and supercharging my heart.

This guy honestly didn't know what he did to me.

The teacher walked in soon after (more like dragged himself through the door. I didn't blame him, dealing with our class must've been a nightmare) and told us (sounding quite happy himself) that we would be watching a movie. I was kinda disappointed, I actually _liked_biology. The other students didn't seem to share my sentiments though, instead letting out happy whoops and highfiving each other. As he pulled the metal TV stand and rolled it to the front of the room, I noticed everyone started pulling out there phones. I contemplated pulling out mine -which Edward had given it back to me just before class- and reading some funny Legomance on FFN but that idea quickly got flushed down the drain. Edward was _way_too close.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair.

"Something wrong?" Edward asked from beside me. I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Not really. I've just realised how boring this period is going to be." I told him honestly as Mr Banner plugged in the telly and put in the movie. Edward brows furrowed.

I smiled. He looked adorable when he did that.

"Do you think so? Will you not take the opportunity to use your phone like everyone else?" He asked sounding confused.

"No. Though I might use the opportunity to annoy you." I taunted and he smiled in amusement and shook his head.

"You could never annoy me." He answered as if it was an obvious fact. I wasn't sure whether to be flattered or irritated.

"I'm a pretty annoying person when I want to be. Wanna bet?" I whispered since our teacher had just pressed play. I didn't want to get us in trouble. Though I watched in slight bemusement as Mr Banner proceeded to sit at his desk, and pull out his own phone.

What would he do with it, I wonder...It's not like teachers even have social lives. Psh, the idea was laughable.

"Arsinoë..." He drawled in amusement and I smirked.

"I'm serious dude." I said and he chuckled lowly.

"Alright then, give it your best shot." He offered and I smiled and closed my eyes.

"Hmm...Do you wanna play iSpy with me?" I asked. I didn't see his facial expression but I did hear his soft huff of amusement. I couldn't wait to wipe off the smirk I _knew_was there.

"In the dark?" He asked as the teacher switched off the lights. I held in a gasp. Holy shit, I was surprised at the sudden hyper sensitivity I felt with Edward sitting right next to me. It seemed the dark had made everything ten times more intense. I sucked in a deep breath and controlled my breathing. My eyes were still closed, thankfully.

"Yes, 'in the dark'. Perfect time to see if you've been eating enough carrots." I pointed out and I could literally feel the amused glance he was shooting me.

"I've been eating plenty." He deadpanned and I 'hmm'd in agreement.

"Then this shouldn't be a problem." I stated, before opening my eyes. I didn't look at him though. "I'll go first. Are you ready?" I asked.

"You're asking me if I'm prepared to play i_Spy?"_ He asked, sounding amused yet incredulous. I shook my head.

"No, I'm asking if you're ready to get your ass kicked in _iSpy_." I corrected. He rolled his eyes and I chuckled.

"We're using letters, instead of colours." I said to him. "I spy, something that begins with a..."P"." I drawled.

"Poster." He said immediately. I shook my head.

"Nope." I answered. My eyes were closed again and I couldn't see his expression but I knew it was frustrated.

Not being able to read my mind must've been a real bitch, huh?

"Phone?" He asked.

"Nope."

"Pen? Pencil?" He asked again, sounding exactly what I knew his face was radiating. Frustrated.

"Nope and Nope." I replied simply.

"Purse?"

"Nah." I heard him give a breath of frustration and then he went silent, probably searching.

"Pole?" He tried again. I shook my head and gave a negative.

"Do you give up?" I asked him casually, eyes still closed.

"No." He snapped and I peered at him through one eye. His vampire eyes were literally searching through the room at lightning speed, though it seemed he wasn't having any luck identifying the mystery object.

"Edward, it's so obvious. Clearly, you haven't been eating enough carrots, like you claimed." I taunted in a know-it-all voice. He glared at me, and I muffled my snickers by biting my cheek.

"If it's so obvious then what is it?" He asked sounding irritated. I shrugged and closed my one eye.

"Pouch." I answered simply. I felt his incredulous look and carried on. "There, peeking out slightly from Banner's front pocket is what I shall assumed to be a coin pouch." I told him.

"I was right then." He told me, and I shook my head.

"A pouch and a purse are two completely different things Edward." I said seriously and he huffed.

"Fine." He spat. "I Spy something that starts with a "C"." He said, sounding smug, sure I wouldn't guess. I smirked again.

"Clip." I answered. I felt him tense and go completely silent next to me.

"The hair clip buried in Ashley Greene's hair. It's barely visible but it's there." I reiterated. "Am I right?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"How did you know?" Edward asked, gold eyes looking positively frustrated. But he wasn't annoyed yet. Not quite.

"Doesn't matter. My turn." I shrugged. "I spy something that starts with an "S"."

"Sneaker?" He asked and I smirked but shook my head. Oh, he was so close! If only he had pronounced it differently.

"Skeleton?"

Another head shake.

"Stud?" Negative.

"Skirt?"

"No."

"Scar?"

"Nu uh."

"Satchel?"

"Wrong."

"Sandal?"

"Nope."

"...What is it?" He finally asked, sounding resigned. I gave him a pitying look and subtly pointed to the _Snickers_ bar sticking out of Mike's back pocket.

"How could you have not seen that?" I asked confused and he placed a palm on his forehead, with a sigh.

"Because there's a table corner blocking it from view." He stated and I nodded in understanding.

I barely held in my chuckles at his irritated reply "Oh." I said, my voice shaking slightly, "Your turn."

He gave me an unamused stare and I had to look away so I wouldn't laugh. "I Spy something that start's with an "A"." He declared and I frowned disapprovingly.

"You know, it's not fair when you use your eyesight to distinguish the tiny minuscule things on windowsills...Like that one Ant over there."

I smirked at his stony silence.

"...How are you cheating?" He asked, finally sounding annoyed and I danced inwardly at my victory.

"Ha, told you I could annoy you." I replied and he rolled his golden-honey eyes, giving me an unamused look.

"Fine, you win. But how are you guessing everything correctly? I couldn't even get one of yours right." He said, sounding miffed.

"I guessed everything correctly because just before you would tell me, your eyes would flicker to your chosen object. Extremely quickly, but you did it nonetheless. _I_, on the other hand, memorised the layout of the room as soon as we entered, and just before we started to play. So I knew where everything was and didn't have to look again." I explained and he gave me a very concentrated look.

"You have an Eidect Memory?" He asked, realisation dawning and I nodded.

"Yep, another thing to add onto the list of how awesome I am. So far we've got pretty, ambidextrous, IQ of slightly over two hundred, speaks more than five languages and now we add photographic memory. Bask in my awesomeness Edward. Mwahahaha!" I cackled softly, conscious of the fact that we were still in class.

"I notice 'humble' is not on the list." He pointed out and I glared playfully.

"Though, as you know, there's no such thing as 'perfect' photographic memory. By the time gym ends, I won't remember every detail like I do now. The memory will fade slightly." I told him, to which he nodded in understanding.

"I know. While we're on the subject of the list, is there any other amazing thing I should be aware of?" He asked wryly.

I nodded. "I'm psychic." I whispered jokingly, wiggling my brows. He gave me an amused grin.

"Oh?" He asked and I nodded again.

"Yes. And my psychic powers are telling me that the bell is going to ring in three seconds." I stated, and right on cue, the shrill sound rang-out throughout the whole school. We stood and Edward gave me a smile.

"Impressive." He drawled in amusement as we walked out of class.

"I know." I answered with a wink, prompting him to laugh. People in the hallway turned to look were mesmerised to see such a beautiful sight. Yep, that's Edward Cullen for ya'. I was pretty sure he had to deal with giggling fangirls since he was like, thirteen.

Lol, I can imagine the publicity ad for him.

_Edward Cullen, making girls drop their panties since 1914_.

I laughed at the thought.

"Oh! Another thing we can add to my list is how awesome I am at sports in general. You see, my psychic abilities are also telling me that Imma completely destroy everyone in gym today. It is of course, tennis day." I said happily, remembering.

I loved tennis, and I was extremely good at it. I liked to think that if I had to play against Echizen Ryoma, I would at least stand a fighting chance. Obviously I wouldn't win, because no one could win against that kid, but I could give him a challenge.

"You play tennis then?" He asked sounding interested. I nodded, a bounce in my step.

"Yep, yep. Haven't gotten the chance to play since I arrived though. I can't wait to hold a racket again." I told him, beaming.

"How long have you played?" He asked.

"I started as soon as I got out of the asylum. My parents wanted a kid prodigy, meaning I needed to be just as good in sports as I was in the arts. I dance too." I informed him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Is there anything you _can't_do?" He asked sounding incredulous.

"Hmm, I can't draw. I'm completely atrocious at it and everything related to it. I think the best I can do with a paint brush is a stick man, and even then the poor guy looks horribly disfigured." I told him honestly. He chuckled.

"I'm sure you're not that bad." He said trying to reassure me. I gave him a 'look' but didn't answer.

We spent the remainder of the walk to the gym in silence after that.

Edward dropped me off with a silent grace, like always, and as I turned to give him a cheeky goodbye, stopped and gave him a confused look. His handsome face was torn and pained with some type of internal battle, yet again.

Honestly, I thought we had gotten past the self-loathing stage.

Slowly, he raised his hand a swiftly brushed the length of my cheekbone with the back of his hand. It made me momentarily stunned. I had forgotten about this part.

His skin, like usual, was icy, but it seemed to me that the touched burned from the passion.

"Good luck." He whispered to me. Then, without a goodbye, gracefully spun away from me and disappeared down the hall leaving me and everyone else staring in shock. Then everyone snapped out of their daze and turned to look at me.

I didn't stay to give them anything worthwhile, instead entering the gym with a soft smile.

.

.

.

Gym was just a great as I expected it to be. In fact, I'm pretty sure it was even better. I think I was still high on the rush that Edward gave me, and since I was so hyper, I did everything double time.

We were playing doubles, and Mike, my official partner for every single gym class, had of course, offered to be my partner. Like usual, together, we had proceeded to completely _own_everyone. Mike was pretty good at tennis as well, and I was starting the think that he was just one of those guys who was great at whatever sport he participated in. I'm pretty sure Coach Clapp had started calling us the Golden Pair, because like I said, whenever we were together, we pwn'd everyone, much to their irritation.

After a great hour of winning every single game, our darling coach made us separate and play singles against _each other._Mike was no pushover, and he honestly made me work to win, but even with that, he only won one game out of the set of three we played. He was gracious about it though, and gave me an excited high five when class ended.

"So," he started slowly as we were drinking water by the dispenser and cooling off before we hit the locker rooms to shower.

I paused in my frantic consumption of the water in my bottle and gave him an expectant look, smile still on my face. "You and Cullen, huh?"

My smile widened.

"What about it?" I asked casually.

"I don't like it." He declared bluntly. I shrugged and sipped more of my water.

"Well...to be honest, I wouldn't particularly care if you _did_, either." I said honestly. He frowned.

"It's just...he looks at you like-like you're something to eat." He said, and I guffawed, choking a bit on the water I had just swallowed.

"I'm Noëlicious. You know, _tasty, tasty."_I sang with a wink. He smiled a bit, catching the reference to the Fergie song which had already come out. He tried in vain to wipe it off his face and my chuckles died down.

"Don't worry about it dude. Seriously." I told him, walking away. "But don't hesitate to tell him if you find a good recipe!" I called over my shoulder, just before disappearing into the girl's locker room.

By the time I finished showering and changed back into my own outfit, Edward Cullen was casually leaning against the side of the gym. I knew he had heard the conversation with Mike, though his face showed no indication of it. Instead, he looked greatly amused.

"Yo." I drawled nonchalantly.

"Hello." He replied. His smile was brilliant, and turned me into a squealing puddle of goo on the inside.

The guy was seriously lucky he couldn't read my mind, 'else he'd be deaf by now.

"How was gym?" He asked and I smirked smugly.

"Pretty fucking awesome." I answered truthfully, flicking my still wet hair over my shoulder haughtily.

"I'm sure..."He drawled sounding amused. Suddenly, he looked over my shoulder and narrowed his eyes at -drum roll please- Mike Newton.

Psh, told you he listened in.

"Yeah, it was great." I told him with a shrug.

"Newton is getting on my nerves." His honey eyes slid back to mine. "The things he thinks about you-"

"I take it you listened in again?" I asked with a raised brow. He closed his mouth, fighting a smile and made his eyes look innocent.

"Did you check on Lauren's head? Terribly unfortunate accident. Knocked her right out." He said, referring to the ball I had 'accidentally' shot at Lauren when I heard her call me a skank.

Really, _purely_ accidental.

"I know, right? I had a muscle spasm you see." I said gravely, turning and walking away, hearing his footsteps after me. He caught up shortly after.

He nodded, equally as sombre, though his eyes were saying something completely different. "Happens to all of us." He replied knowingly.

"Well, at least you saw my awesomeness in action. I totally _owned_that court!" I exclaimed, jumping down the last five steps of the school entrance and landing perfectly, turning to give him a bright grin.

"You did." He agreed, watching me in amusement as I walked backwards.

"Mhmm." I nodded. Though, much to my irritation, we had to walk through a group of boys all crowded and drooling around Rosalie's red BMW. They all stopped their drooling to regard us in shock, obviously still not understanding how Edward and I were hanging out. Nobody hung out with a Cullen.

"If you don't stop staring at us like that I swear that I'll punch you all in the face." I said with annoyed glare. They knew I wasn't joking, not when I punched one of the more popular jocks the first week I was here when he wouldn't stop perving on me. It was the week Edward was up in Alaska.

They got the message and looked away. I smirked in satisfaction.

"You should never threaten people in order to deviate attention, Arsinoë." Edward scolded, but the amused smile on his face told me he wasn't upset. I sat in the car as soon as he opened the door for me, and pulled out the trusty jar of peanut butter which had patiently been waiting for me at the bottom of my bag.

I'm here now baby. Your waiting has not been in vain.

Edward took one look at it but didn't comment.

"If it gets me what I want, why not?" I asked with a smirk. "It helped me when I was a kid, why not now?"

"What do you mean it helped you as a kid? Were you a bully?" He asked sounding surprised, pulling out of the parking lot.

I shook my head. "No, but I was bullied." I answered, pressing play on the stereo -he was listening to classical today it seemed. I watched in surprise as all of a sudden his whole demeaner changed. His body tensed and I could literally feel the anger radiating off him.

Damn Edward, take a chill pill.

"You were bullied?" He asked, sounding positively pissed off.

"Well yeah...though I took care of it as soon as I got to a new school. It's kinda hard being to foreign kid who apparently speaks with a funny accent. Not to mention the purple hair and all. Girls are vicious creatures, dude. No matter what age." I told him. I hoped he got the warning. Never piss off a female. "But like I said, I took care of it immediately. A nice punch to the jaw normally stopped the talking."

"Normally?" He asked angrily, catching the word.

"Normally." I repeated with a shrug, licking some peanut butter off my fingers.

"And when it didn't work?" He inquired, still tense. I shrugged.

"...then you just have to defend yourself as best as you can." I said, remembering the time I lived in France. Those days were brutal. I went to a private school, and it was literally survival of the fittest. It was all about who you knew. And I wasn't, and never had been too much of a social person. Meaning that, I knew absolutely no one. Of course, I wasn't a pushover, not by a long shot, but if you didn't have anyone to watch your back, things got... hard.

Like, paint-filled backpack's hard.

"Arsinoë..." He growled and I pasted on a casual smile.

"Well, it's over now. In the past, you know?" I said, trying to brush it off with a laugh. He didn't look assured, nor any bit pacified either, but he dropped the subject nonetheless.

We spent the remainder of the drive to my place in silence, well not quite silence, the music was still playing. I lost myself in it, listening to the soothing sounds of his classical collection and before I knew it, the car drew to a stop in my driveway.

"Um...I'll see you tomorrow then?" I asked awkwardly. I mentally slapped myself.

Obviously I would see him the next day, what a stupid question to ask.

He smiled a bit as I opened the door and got out.

"Of course." He replied, and I nodded, about to shut the door.

"Oh, Noë?" He asked, making me pause in my action. I tilted my head and regarded him with an expectant look.

"Mm?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, it's my turn." I raised a brow in confusion. "To ask the questions."

"Then I have one request." I stated with a smirk, making him raise his eyebrows in question. "You're not allowed to frown at all tomorrow, alright? It's nice seeing you happy, I don't wanna hang out with a broody douchebag all day, okay?" I asked. He's smiled widened and he nodded.

"Alright." Then without another word, he was gone.

I was smiling when I entered the house. I was just really happy that Edward seemed to genuinely like me, for me, to the point that he honestly wanted to know more about me. It was a small reassurance really, it let me know that my effort was not in vain, it honestly made me feel over the moon!

Aunty Zaho came home late, Nina (her most trusted confident) in tow, like always. They found me sprawled out on the couch in shorts and a t-shirt, swearing at the television whenever Mario decided to be an ass and not swim fast enough to avoid the squids. They laughed and took their own remotes (the pink and blue ones) and joined me. Aunty Zaho playing Luigi and Nina playing Toad. We had a fun evening together. We ordered pizza, ate lots of ice cream, and stayed up way too late for a week night.

Edward was present in all my dreams that night, or really in one long dream. It was really just us being happy together, laughing, touching and smiling and other sickiningly mushy shit.

When I woke up, I was happy, fully rested, and walking with a bounce in my step. I showered, pulled on a pair of light blue skinny jeans, red All Star Hightops and a black hoodie with the Soul Eater logo on it and a plain blue T-shirt underneath, not that anyone would see it. I combed through my wet hair, and tied it up into a high ponytail. It would have been wiser to leave it loose to dry but I wasn't in the mood to feel heavy wet strands on my neck.

I went down to breakfast and found Aunty Zaho in the kitchen alone, sipping some warm beverage and reading the latest _In Style_magazine issue. I gave her a kiss on the cheek, and as I peered over her shoulder, I noticed that she was reading an interview about...well, herself.

"Well, seems like you've become even _more_famous. I didn't think it was possible!" I exclaimed playfully, extracting a breakfast bowl from a glass cabinet and the box of Coco Pops cereal. Milk followed shortly after, and soon, I was sitting right next to her.

"Hmm...I suppose." She hummed, not really replying. I watched as she tsked angrily over one of her photo's featured and I raised a brow. I wondered why she didn't like it.

She looked stunning in it, like always. Long Mauve hair cascading in waves down her back, dressed in one of her own designs, a forest grin silk (or at least that's what it looked like) day dress with gold embroidery, black heels and makeup perfectly done, sitting on a fancy pure white couch, long legs crossed in a ladylike manner, leaning forward with her elbow on knee and chin in her palm, smiling softly at the camera. Honestly, the picture was beautiful.

I didn't say anything though, she didn't look like she would appreciate it. Knowing her, she'd probably take my compliment as an insult at that moment.

I munched on my yummy chocolate cereal in silence, that is, until she turned her attention on me.

"About this Saturday..."She began with a bright smile, mood taking a complete flip over. I raised a brow, still chewing.

"Hn?" I grunted, embracing my inner Uchiha.

"Well, are you still going to go to Seattle?" She asked. I shrugged.

"No." I told her truthfully. I didn't say anything more than necessary though, I wasn't in the mood to deal with any loud squeals this early in the morning.

"Will you be going to the dance then?" She asked sounding excited.

"No." I declared, going for another spoonful of chocolate rice.

"But Noë darling, you could go with Edward! I even have the perfect dress for you!" She exclaimed, trying to convince me.

"You know I don't like going to...socialize." I said around a mouthful of cereal. She pouted a bit.

"But you went to the beach in La Push..." She pointed out and I shrugged.

"Exactly. That filled my people-interaction quota for months." I stated and she frowned.

"Well then, what will you be doing?" She asked, a new glint in her green eyes. I winced.

"I'm going hiking." I said. She raised a perfectly shaped brow and gave me a knowing look.

"Alone?" She asked in disbelief.

"No."

"With who then?" She prodded, a smirk slowly growing on her face.

"With Light Yagami." I deadpanned. I saw her momentarily draw a blank.

"Who?" She asked in confusion.

"Nevermind." I said slightly amused, draining the milk from my bowl and standing up, placing it in the sink. "It's late so..." I trailed off, letting her finish the sentence.

"Yes, yes, of course. Have a great day darling." She told me with a secretive smile. One that made me give her a suspicious glance.

"...You too." I replied, ducking out of the kitchen quickly and into the foyer. I grabbed my backpack by the door and headed out.

Just like I expected, Edward was there in all his stunning glory, sitting in his shiny Volvo in the driveway, right where my car normally was (it was parked in the garage) and next to my Aunt's silver Mercedes 4x4. I wondered if he had ever actually seen it. She was normally gone when he came.

He waited in the car, not appearing to watch as I shut the house door behind me and made my way down the steps of our porch. Soon I was by the passenger door, and with a deep breath, opened it. Like he promised the previous day, he wasn't frowning. Instead he was looking relaxed with a smile on his handsome face.

He looked so good it was probably a sin.

"Good Morning." He greeted happily. "How are you today?" He asked, though there was no need. He could see the happy grin on my own face. My eyes were probably shining too.

"Awesome thanks." I was always 'awesome' when I was with him.

His eyes lingered on me curiously. He looked intrigued. "You seem happy."

"I _am_happy." I told him with a grin. "I slept pretty well last night. How about you?" I asked playfully.

"I'm afraid I didn't manage to get any sleep at all." He teased, starting the engine. Like always, it purred like a happy cat and he smoothly pulled out the driveway.

"Oh, I'm sorry for that then." I said in a mock sincere voice. "What did you do then?" I asked curiously and he shot me a glance.

"Not a chance." He chuckled. "It's my day to ask questions, remember?" He asked and I nodded.

"Ah yes, today's the day you're going to relentlessly interrogate me..."I drawled in an amused tone."Alright then, start your torture." Despite my confident tone though, I was kind of nervous. What did he honestly want to know about me?

"What is your favourite colour?" I raised a brow.

"Really?" I mocked. "I don't have one."

He gave me an interested look. "Why is that?" He asked.

"Well because I just can't make up my mind. My preferred colour is blue, but it's not my favourite. I just like colours in general -bright colours, pastel colours, dark ones. I find it amazing how many different shades you can achieve, how you can create a completely _new_colour just by adding and mixing another! How two people will never see the exact same colour...So yeah, I just love all colours." I finished smiling.

"Intriguing answer." He said thoughtfully, eyebrows raised.

"Well...ya' know...I'm awesome like that." I replied with a smirk.

"Which play list are you currently listening to on your phone?" He asked and I paused, thinking.

"Well, I haven't really gotten a chance to listen to any music on my phone since you gave it to me yesterday. I've been using my iPad." I told him. "I was listening to my 'Chill' playlist last night." He looked amused.

"'Chill' playlist?" He asked, sounding amused. I nodded.

"Yep. It's got Ed Sheeran, Lorde, Lana del Rey, Coldplay, a few classical pieces mixed in, some indie, bit of R'n'B...calm songs really. Stuff that isn't loud." I elaborated. "Hence the reason I call it 'Chill'."

"I see..." He responded, shaking his head a bit.

It was questions like those that filled our day, whilst walking me to class, during lunch, and even passing notes in Biology instead of paying attention. Not that either of us needed too, being 'A' students and all that. He kept the piece of paper, even though I knew he really didn't need to. I was just thankful that I had made my handwriting extra neat. Though it was still nothing compared to his own calligraphy.

I talked about all the different countries I had lived in, about how I loved the sun, but loved the rain even more, about how my perfect day was a dark, gloomy, freezing day with lots of rain and thunder. He looked at me in surprise and I explained that I loved them because they were calming, and the perfect weather to snuggle up by the fire and read a book whilst listening to music. He told me how I had gotten paler, and I explained jokingly that my skin was like a plant and needed to absorbed sun rays to flourish.

He wanted to know more about my own life than about the people within it, but even so I told him about my family, and my one friend Lucy. He wanted to know about that, why I didn't have friends and I explained that I was just a naturally antisocial person. I explained that I knew many people (hence the reason why I had tons of 'friends' on Facebook) but I never spoke to them. It didn't seem to matter though, Lucianna held interest for a long while. Perhaps because of all our crazy antics together and how I described her insane personality. I told the story of how we became friends (she stormed up to me on our first day of Uni and said _"Hey, you have weird hair, I have weird hair, let's get together and take over the world."_), and he laughed about it.

Though out of everything, I noticed that he loved hearing about the little things.

Things like how I was deathly afraid of spiders (to which he said "You'd run away from a spider but not a Vampire?" Making me reply with "Vampires don't have eight eyes, nor do they shoot web out their butts. You start shooting web out your butt, _then_I'll run away."), how I loved to poke and snuggle up to cute things, how I was a certified Anime Otaku ("Really?" He had asked in disbelief. "Really." I had answered with a proud smirk) or how my favourite show was _Vampire Diaries_because "their vampires were so much more badass than you guys are and Damon Salvatore is the third hottest guy ever." Making him ask who was the second. I told him Johnny Depp and he asked who was the first. I answered with a casual shrug and a nonchalant "You." He seemed pretty smug about that but he didn't dwell on it, quickly moving on.

He seemed fascinated by all my talents, asking about how many instruments I played (four if you were wondering), my hobbies, my favourite foods (Apple Crumble/Tart and Peanut butter. But I told him that I loved food in general). He made me go into detail about everything.

But the one thing we talked about the most were books. About all the books I read -my obsession.

"Do you like to read older works? The Classics?" He asked curiously as we walked away from the Gym. I was still psyched up after an epic game of Tennis and I couldn't stop beaming.

"I love them. Really I do." I said, "The language, the way they're so proper and formal, polite...It sounds so regal. Like they're all royal and must behave as such." I told him.

"I notice that about you. You're such a gentleman, and occasionally, it seem's like you forget we're in twenty-first century and revert to your old speaking habits. It's nice, endearing." I said to him with a smile. He returned it.

"What is your favourite gem stone?"

I smiled, amused at myself. "Like colours, I don't have a favourite." I said. "Emerald is stunning, and I love the intense black of Onyx, but Tanzanite is lovely too...though your eyes have also gotten me to love Topaz..."I finished truthfully. He frowned, much to my annoyance.

"They're a symbol of what I am." He declared, looking at me scornfully. I gave him a shrug.

"I know that. But 'what you are' is different to me than it is to you. And what did we say about frowning today? Come on, turn that frown upside-down!" I exclaimed brightly. I noticed that he couldn't help but smile, even if he seemed to be fighting it.

"What kind of flowers do you prefer?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Ha, I won't pretend I know anything about flowers, but I will say that within my limited knowledge, my favourites are Carnations, Tulips, Cherry Blossoms and Alstroemerias." I said.

"Can't decide on an absolute favourite?" He asked with a playful smirk. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You should know me by now." I replied.

Though as we got to the car, the questions started to get gradually more difficult. He asked me about home, what I missed the most, and he made me explain thoroughly when he didn't understand something. Obviously, since my 'home' was ten years in the future.

We sat in his car for hours, watching as the sun gradually descended low behind the trees. I answered every question to the best of my abilities, and even if he was looking thoughtful more than he was smiling, the mood was still happy and electric. He liked my descriptions of my favourite sounds (running water, crunching leaves, laughter, rain and music) along with my favourite smells (freshly baked Apple Crumble, petroleum, perfumes and spices, the ocean and once again rain). It was tricky explaining why I loved these things so much, because really, I just _did._But like every other question, I tried my best.

The quiet, probing questions kept me talking constantly, and in the dim light of the evening, I couldn't feel embarrassed from the one-sided conversation. At last, when I finished describing my two bedroom apartment in Dublin, he paused instead of immediately shooting off another question.

"Are you finished?" I asked skeptically and he shook his head.

"Not even close." He replied with a smirk.

"What more is there to learn?" I asked in disbelief.

"Plenty, but your aunt will be home soon." He explained.

"Ah. How late is it?" I asked curiously.

"It's twilight." He said softly, looking over the trees to the falling sun. "It's the safest time of day for us." He said slowly.

I remembered this part.

"The easiest time, but also the saddest in a way...the end of another day, the return of the night. Darkness is so predictable, don't you think?" He asked, smiling wryly.

"Night is my favourite time of day actually. Because everything is so peaceful then, and without it, we would never see the moon, never see the bright stars." I told him honestly and he smiled.

"I should have guessed." He said jokingly. "She'll be here in a few minutes, so unless you want to tell her that you'll be with me instead of 'Light Yagami' on Saturday...?"

I laughed and picked up by backpack. "Nah, maybe some other time." I told him.

"So, my turn tomorrow?" I asked hopefully and he shook his head with a smirk.

"Certainly not!" He exclaimed, pretending to be insulted. "I told you I wasn't done, didn't I?"

"What more is there?" I asked in surprise.

"You will find out tomorrow." He said reaching over to open the door for me. I smiled gratefully and got out.

"Fine." I agreed with a smirk. "See you tomorrow then." I told him.

"Tomorrow." He agreed.

* * *

**_Review?_**

**_Blue :)_**


	13. Chapter 13

"Arsinoë."

"Hmm?" I asked, pausing in the browsing of Tumblr on my Ipad to look up at Nina who was busy chopping Onions across from me on the kitchen counter. I was never particularly secretive about using my phone or tablet around her or my aunt. They just assumed it was a gift from my father from one of his many contacts in the technology world and left it at that. Aunty Zaho had once asked me what it was, but I had casually avoided answering by commenting on her outfit for the day.

"...That boy, who is he?" She asked curiously. She was talking about Edward. She knew that he picked me up every morning and that we hung out together a lot. I'm just surprised she had waited this long to ask me personally. My aunt had undoubtedly already blabbed about it.

"Edward, you mean?" I asked for confirmation and she nodded, neatly swiping the chopped onion into one pile on the chopping board with the knife, next to the equally neatly chopped Eggplant, garlic and pepper piles.

"We're dating." I answered truthfully and she raised an eyebrow, regarding me curiously.

"Is he your boyfriend?" She asked and I remained silent. Was Edward my boyfriend? Dating didn't exactly entail becoming a couple, it just meant you hung out a lot together at different places. Hell, we hadn't even kissed yet.

"Isn't that the same thing?" I asked with a wry chuckle, hoping she would come to her own conclusions.

"No." She said smoothly, dicing some basil leaves with scary precision. I made a mental note to never startle her when she had a knife in her hand.

"Er...well, no I guess. He's not my boyfriend...yet." I added, idly reblogging an excellent drawing of Izaya from DRRR. People on tumblr had such amazing talent, like, fo sho dude. I couldn't even draw a stick man.

"But he's going to Thailand with you on Sunday?" Nina asked, heading to the fridge and pulling out the spiced mustard jar.

"Are _you _going to Thailand?" I deflected, changing the subject and she shot me an unamused look as she pulled out a teaspoon from a white drawer and a large glass bowl from the cupboard.

"_I _will be in London taking care of some things for your aunt." She told me. I blinked and pouted a bit in envy, logging out of Tumblr and straight into Instagram. Miley Cyrus was acting Cray-Cray again.

Apparently it was her birthday in my dimension. She was what? Twenty-two now?

Lmfao, in this time she's like, fourteen. Damn, talk about a big time difference. Ha.

"I haven't been to London in a while." I mumbled angrily. Going through my last year of high school all over again was a pain in the ass.

"You haven't been _anywhere _in a while." She pointed out, adding black pepper, the diced basil leaves and salt into the mustard mix. She was making marinade for the chicken.

"Yeah, well, high school's a bitch." I stated off handedly.

"Language." She told me with a frown. I raised a brow.

"It's just you." I told her and she sighed, though I noticed a small smile on her face. Nina and I were close, she used to take care of me (as well as military drill me in Judo) when I was younger.

"Just don't slip up in front of your aunt." She warned. Pausing in my perusing of Lucy's crazy pics (the bitch was pretty active on the Socials, she just never replied to my messages) and looked at her.

"Where is she anyway?" I asked curiously. When I arrived earlier, just as Edward had predicted, she had entered just moments after. Since then, I hadn't seen her since.

"She's gone out to dinner in Seattle." Nina told me, adding the awaiting chopped veggies into a hot pan, the sound of soft sizzling oil filling our large kitchen soon after.

"Ooh? She's found a boyfriend?" I asked eagerly, but I doubted it. My aunt, young as she was, declared that she was perfectly content and willing to be single her whole life. Apparently men where too much trouble and she wanted to chow her hard earned money herself.

"No." Nina snorted, as if the mere thought were absurd. I knew it.

"She's meeting up with Giorgio and some friends." She finished and my eyebrows raised to my hairline.

"Armani?" I asked in disbelief, to which Nina nodded to.

"Mhmm. There's a dinner party. Lots of paparazzi, the whole lot."

"Why aren't you with her?" I asked. Nina went _everywhere _with my aunt. She was like, her sidekick. You could never spot Zehira Zeidan out and about without Nina somewhere near. Even the journalists knew that.

"I need to prepare our things for tomorrow." She said, adding the chicken now the veggies were a nice golden brown. The smell which filled the kitchen was heavenly.

"Ah, what time are you guys leaving?"

"You definitely won't find us here when you wake up that's for sure." She answered, turning the chicken so it wouldn't burn. "Make yourself useful and wash the rice for me please." She told me and I heaved a weary sigh and sluggishly slid out the high stool and headed to the pantry.

"When did you become so lazy?" I heard her ask from the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and picked up the purple packet of Thai Jasmine rice from one of the numerous shelves in the room. It was quite big for just a food pantry. Our two deep freezers were in here too.

"I don't know what you mean." I answered nonchalantly, walking back into the kitchen and heading for a cupboard for another one of our numerous glass bowls.

"Your abs are getting flabby." She pointed out, suddenly appearing in front of me and jabbing painfully at my exposed stomach with two fingers. I let out a small gasp and curled pitifully in on myself like some hermit, bowl long forgotten.

"_Nina_..." I whined, glaring. She smirked and deftly reached into the cupboard above me, retrieving the bowl and placing it in the sink.

"You haven't excersised a day since you arrived in Forks. Remember the times when you were the chubby kid? Those days are slowly coming back." She warned, moving back to the stove and lowering the fire. I pouted.

"That was many years ago. I doubt a few months of inactivity has made much of a difference. Plus we have P.E everyday." I pointed out. She gave me a blank stare.

"The amount of physical excersise you do at that school isn't even enough to wind you. Your body is used to much more. Do you even do your morning stretches?" She asked, but she already knew the answer.

"How many cups of rice?" I said instead. Nina's blue eyes gave me a long, hard stare and I raised the cup in my hand pointedly.

"Two." She spat and I cringed. She had always been a stickler for excersise.

"You didn't answer my question." She said expectantly. I shrugged and opened the faucet, watching as the water filled the bowl, submerging the rice at the bottom.

"You already know the answer." I replied and I heard her click her tongue against her teeth and rolled my eyes.

"We need to make you a new routine. I'm pretty sure you haven't even done a sit-up in months." I grinned and drained the bowl of rice, before adding more water and rinsing the grains once more.

"I _sit-up _from my bed all the time." I said pointedly. I could feel her blank stare on my back.

"Har har har." She deadpanned. I washed the rice one more time before pouring the wet grains into the rice cooker, along with three cups of water and some salt.

"Forks isn't the best place for hard core excersise facilities anyways." I pointed out, switching on the machine and nodding to myself when the red light turned on.

"What about Port Angeles?" She asked and I raised a brow at her as I sat back in my previous seat.

"I'm not going to drive all the way to another town just for excersise Nina. I'm not _that _dedicated." I declared and she let out a sad sigh. I smiled and took pity.

"Look, graduation is in two weeks -well, technically one week for me, because of Thailand- and after that I'm leaving this small town. I promise I'll start up again. I'll even visit a dietitian. Change my eating habits as well." I told her. I wasn't lying either, I had noticed my body's changes. I wasn't as fit as I was when I first 'arrived', I was even getting tired in P.E these days too. Shameful.

"Fine." She agreed grudgingly, pulling out a big black and white serving dish and placing it on the island.

"Yay." I grinned in victory.

"Have you thought about where you're going?" She asked, removing the pan from the stove. My grin widened.

"Yep. I'm going to trinity in Ireland." I told her. It was where I was before this whole Twilight Adventure started, and I still wanted to be a writer of course. This whole thing had even given me a few ideas for a new book. Also, the fact that my Fanfics where doing extremely well (despite my neglect), I was really confident in my abilities. Trinity would just help me polish my skills and become even better.

Plus writers didn't have to do anything but sit at home all day and get paid doing it.

Awesome, right?

"Ah, have you applied?" She asked curiously. I nodded.

"Yep, yep. Just waiting for my acceptance letter." Which I knew I was going to get.

"Great, I was scared you were going to stay home and mooch off your parents money for the rest of your life." She mocked, washing the pan quickly before placing it in the dish washer.

Why we were forced to wash our dishes before we placed them in the dish washer was beyond me. Why wash it ourselves then have the machine do it again? It was a waste of time.

"If only Papa would be that generous." I mumbled and she laughed.

"Yes well, isn't he generous enough? You have a gold credit card!" She exclaimed pointedly and I frowned, idly swiping through the photos on my tablet.

"I wanted a black one." I grumbled.

"Don't be ungrateful Arsinoë." She scolded. "Many people don't even have enough money for a normal credit card in the first place. You are extremely fortunate. Never forget that." Nina finished, getting out two plates from the cupboard.

I looked down, properly chastised. I felt shame flooding through me. How many thousands of people couldn't even afford the Ipad I had in my hands right now? Let alone food to eat. People were starving and freezing to death out there. How could I be angry just because my father wouldn't give me the black credit card? I sounded like a spoilt brat.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." I apologized sincerely. Nina smiled softly and nodded.

"It's alright. Its easy to forget and get carried away sometimes." She said. "The rice is ready. Wash your hands so we can eat." She instructed, unplugging the rice cooker and I literally leaped out my seat, eager for a change of subject.

"Finally, I'm starving." I told her and she rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Eat quickly though, I hear a new season of American Idol starts tonight." She told me and I grinned.

"Auditions?" I asked and she nodded.

"Exactly." She agreed.

"I can't wait."

.

.

.

I slept pretty well that night. I didn't have any dreams either, pleasant or otherwise so by the time I woke up, I was literally bright eyed and bushy tailed, or in this case, bushy haired. I swear to you my hair was a bird's nest.

To my surprise, I noticed the central heating was on -it wasn't that cold when I went to bed the previous night. Experimentally, I headed over to my balcony doors and shifted aside the blue curtain, looking outside. It was extremely dark, and the clouds were almost black. When I opened the door, I was hit with a gust of wind so strong that I got pushed back, the winds shrieking loudly and I almost couldn't force the glass door closed again.

And it was supposed to be _sunny _tomorrow?

With an eye roll, I headed on over to the bathroom to get ready. Today was the day I would meet _the _Alice Cullen, and I wanted to look good doing it. I mean, I always dressed really nicely, but today I wanted to impress her. I had the perfect outfit in mind too.

I took my time showering, shampooing hair as well before I got out. I quickly blowdryed my hair (I didn't want to let it dry naturally and look like a drowned rat), applied a little black eyeliner, mascara, and headed back into the bedroom.

Okay, time to get out mi outfit!

I chose a pair of black stockings, a long-sleeved, simple (but nice) black dress which reached the middle of my thighs (a bit above my knees) and a traditional caramel plaid Burberry peacoat with a red collar. I paired it off with a pair of black suede ankle boots (The black version of my gray elf shoes.) and matching black gloves.

Of course, as much as I wanted to leave me hair loose (it was cooperating for like, the first time ever), I really couldn't. Not with the wind outside.

I grabbed my phone and headphones before heading downstairs. I noticed that the house was empty. So Nina was right. They were already gone.

I had a quiet breakfast of Coco Pops and a glass of plain milk, before popping a mint in my mouth, grabbing my backpack and heading out.

Just like I expected, Edward was already waiting there, sleek silver Volvo parked a few feet from the house in the driveway, looking like for all intents and purposes he had every right to be there. I smiled and shook my head to myself, before climbing in.

"Well hello there Edward." I said with a grin as soon as the door was shut. I noticed he was listening to what seemed to be a collection of Jazz artists. I wasn't sure who. It must've been one of those various artist albums.

He returned my grin with a smile and raised a perfectly shaped brow at me.

"You seem happy." He pointed out and I nodded.

"I am happy." I agreed, "When you look as good as I do right now, why wouldn't you be happy?" I asked faux haughtily and he laughed, the sound summoning butterflies in my tummy.

"Well, you do look very pretty today." He agreed, making me smile wider, "But then again, you look pretty everyday." He said it with such an air of casualness, as if it was a common fact that didn't even need to be clarified. My heart literally skipped a few beats and I swooned. Inwardly though.

"Gosh Edward, stop it. That's like, the nicest thing ever. You're making me blush." I said with an embarrassed chuckle. He smiled and looked at me.

"Come to think of it, I've never seen you blush. You're not even blushing right now." He pointed out and I rolled my eyes.

"Blushing is for pansies." I told him and he looked amused.

"What?" He asked with a laugh.

"Really. I've never blushed a day in my life and I hope I never do." I told him. "What did you do last night?" I asked changing the subject and his grin turned mischievous.

"Not a chance." He declared. "Today it's my turn." I gave him a look of disbelief. Seriously?

"You're crazy dude. There's nothing more to learn." I whined irritably and he laughed. I learned that today was about the people in my life, not really asking about me, but about my relationships with them. He was very interested in my father, how he and I were literally two peas in a pod. One half of a coin. He seemed amused when I told him my dad was the male version of myself, in every aspect except looks.

"My mother doesn't understand us. Doesn't understand how we can sit in front of the TV screen and play video games all day, or lay down next to each other on the wooden floors of our music room and just _listen _for hours on end." I told him with a fond smile, reminiscing.

"You miss him." Edward said softly. And I nodded.

That was during one of the times he walked me to class, and he had asked about everyone, my cat included.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" He asked while we were sitting at our lunch table. I was nibbling on a fresh bright green Jalapeño, and I gave him a raised eyebrow. He leveled me with one right back.

"...Yes. One. His name was Augustus Waters. I was deeply in love with him, and at the time, it seemed we would stay together forever." I told him, inwardly snickering at his expression. He seemed, angry, jealous, and I assumed he was happy that it didn't 'work out'. Lol, if only he knew.

"What happened?" He asked curiously. I shrugged.

"He died. Bone cancer." I told him. Edward seemed torn, between being happy that the 'relationship' didn't work out, or sympathetic, because of the reasons surrounding our 'break up'.

"...My condolences." He said sincerely and I let out a snort.

"S'alright. Wouldn't have worked out anyway. Not to mention he was fictional character and all." It took Edward a moment to process what I had just said but when he did, he shot me an unamused glare, to which I laughed at.

"Ha, got you." I drawled and he rolled his eyes. "Augustus Waters is a character in _The Fault in Our Stars, _and he literally is, the fictional love of my life." I explained. He seemed interested.

"_The Fault in Our Stars..._I've never heard of it. Who wrote it?" He asked, always eager to read a new book. I nodded.

"I didn't expect you to have heard of it. It only comes out in 2012. A man named John Green will write it. It's an excellent book. Sweet, yet tragic." I smiled wistfully. "I have an E-copy, but it's the type of book which needs to be read in its physical form."

"I see, well then I'll just have to wait for it to come out I suppose." He said with his trademark crooked grin and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I suppose you will." I acknowledge before frowning. "Aren't you tired of hearing my weird foreign-accented self prattle on and on? _I _don't have a voice made out of honey." I said pointedly, taking a sip of the mango juice (they ran out of cranberry) bottle in front of me.

"Firstly, I don't find your voice weird. Its lovely. I can never place your accent..." He mused thoughtfully, more to himself than me. "Secondly, you think my voice sounds like honey?" He asked with an amused smirk and raised eyebrow.

I nodded. "Yep, like dark chocolate, velvet and honey all mixed together to be precise." I clarified.

"That hardly sounds audible."

"Psh, it totally is. You're like, Barry White, but minus the really deep baritone." I told him and he laughed.

"_Barry White?"_He asked in amused disbelief and I nodded, chuckling along with him.

"Yeah, it's like-" I cleared my throat. "_Hello, my name is Edward Cullen and my talent is making girls orgasm just by talking." _I said in my best deep, suave impersonation of his voice. He laughed harder.

"I do not sound like that." He protestedand I grinned and wiggled my brows.

"And yet you do not protest the talent itself." I pointed out having way too much fun.

"To protest it would be lying." He said with a nonchalant shrug and a mischievous twinkle in his amber eyes. It took a moment for what he said to register. My eyes widened in shock.

"_No..."_ I breathed in shocked and yet horrified amusement.

"You wouldn't believe how many times it's happened." He told me, all but confirming it.

I gaped like a fish for a few more moments before letting out helpless peals of laughter. I couldn't believe it!

He watched me looking quietly amused himself.

"Oh my gosh! Seriously? That's..." I trailed off, not being able to find the right word. "Just, _wow. _Who knew you were such a ladies man?" I asked, still surprised.

"It's hardly my fault." He defended sounding every bit the helpless victim. Though his eyes said otherwise. "Its very awkward though, and hearing their thoughts isn't much better." He added after, rolling his eyes.

I patted his pale hand sympathetically, though retracted it before he could react.

"I can't even begin to imagine." I told him with a humored smile. Suddenly his whole demeanor changed, and he was frowning, tense.

Bipolar dude.

"I should have let you drive yourself today." He said abruptly and I feigned obliviousness.

"Oh?" I raised a brow. "And why is that? I quite like having my own personal chauffeur."

That brought out a small smile.

"I'm leaving with Alice after lunch." He told me. I sipped my drink again.

"Coolies. I'll get a ride with Angela then." I told him and he shook his head.

"It's alright, you won't have to. We'll get your Range Rover and leave it here for you." I frowned then.

"You really don't have to though. I don't want to inconvenience you guys." I told him truthfully and he gave me a crooked grin.

"It won't be a bother." He replied and I gave him a grateful smile.

"Thank you then." I told him sincerely. "So...where're you guys off to on this wonderful day? The weather's great, perfect day for an outing." I said pleasantly. As if on cue, a strong gust of wind made the closed glass doors and windows of the cafeteria rattle, the trees outside blowing wildly and a huge boom of thunder rung out -along with a sharp crack of lightening.

We both looked outside in silence for a moment before I turned back to him.

"See?" I asked pointedly with a grin. He chuckled and shook his head.

"We're going hunting." He said gravely. "If I'm going to be alone with you all day tomorrow, I'm going to take all the precautions I can." His faced turned even more somber and morose. I too frowned.

"You can always cancel." He proposed, and he sounded vaguely hopeful.

"Is that your polite way of trying to get out of our date?" I asked blandly.

"No, it is my polite way of telling you to back out while you can." He replied sounding annoyed.

"Edward, I know you can be an ass sometimes, but that's not enough to warrant full avoidance of you. You're not _that _much of a douchebag." I said with an amused smirk, and I heard muffled laughter ring out behind me. I saw Edward's eyes flicker briefly to his siblings table before his attention was back on me.

"Was that an insult or a compliment?" He asked wryly, brow raised.

"Make what you will of it." I said, waving him off. "What time should I expect you tomorrow?" I asked.

"That depends. It's a Saturday, don't you want to sleep in?" He asked. Yes, yes I did want to sleep in, but if left to my own devices I would probably 'sleep in' until five in the afternoon or something.

Hey, don't judge me.

"Well, I don't mind waking up early"-_Arsinoë, you lying whore _"-so anytime's good for me." I finished with a shrug. He restrained a smile.

"Well, for your sake, why don't I meet you at around ten? Will your Aunt be there?"

Ten? Bitch, _waaaay toooo eaarrly. _How the hell was I supposed to drag my heavy ass body out of bed at such an unreasonable time?! I had to wake up early for school, I wasn't about to deal with it on weekends too! Who the hell did he think he was?! He was being absurd, the mere idea was laughable.

"Ten o'clock is perfect." I said with a pleasant smile. Though inwardly I was frothing from rage. "No, my Aunt is actually flying out of the country today. She left this morning."

"So no one will realize if you suddenly go missing?" He asked sharply. I was slightly taken aback, though I should have expected it.

"Idk, Mike will most probably." I shrugged, ignoring how his angry scowl became even worse after I mention the blond's name. It was fun rilling him up. Edward was too easy to piss off.

"So, what are you hunting in the park tonight?" I asked curiously, but mostly to change the subject. I didn't like talking about the Cullen family eating habits. Why they couldn't just go to the hospital and get blood packs like in Vampire Diaries was beyond me. Orphaning little cute fuzzy creatures was horrible.

I wasn't about to mention it though.

"Whatever we find in the park I suppose. We won't be going far." He replied, not even seeming confused at my abrupt subject change. He was too used to me by now.

"Why're you going with Alice?" I asked just for the fun of it. I knew his answer. At least I thought I did. For all I knew, Alice could hate me. I wasn't Bella.

"Alice is most...supportive." He frowned and I inwardly snorted. It was funny, because the pixie haired girl had never even so much glanced in my direction.

"I see. I notice your difficulty in finding an apt word to describe their sentiments. So I shall assume that by her being the most 'supportive', it means the others hate me, yes?" I asked.

"No. They are just incredulous, mostly." He protested, and I let my eyes slide over to his family's table across the room. I wasn't even surprised when I saw them looking everywhere _but at_ _me._

_"_Fine, 'hate' is a strong word. Let's say 'loathe'." I said, turning my attention back to him.

"That's an even stronger word." He pointed out with a frown.

"Exactly."

"That's really not it." He disagreed, trying to reassure me, and defend his family all at once. "They just don't understand why I can't leave you alone."

"To be honest, neither do I." I told him. "We're definitely on different levels of humanity."

"Humanity." He repeated with a scoff and derisive snort. "You don't see yourself clearly at all. You're not like anyone I've ever met. You fascinate me."

"Yes," I drawled out, sarcasm literally dripping from my voice. "I fascinate you with my intelligent wit and our deep, meaningful conversations about life. I totally understand." I frowned and played with my bare fingers. I had taken the gloves off to eat.

"Exactly." He agreed playfully. "Having the advantages I do-"he touched his forehead"-I have a better than average grasp of human nature. People are predictable. But _you..._you never do what I expect. You always take me by surprise." He explained.

"That part is easy enough to explain," he continued, "but there's much more, and it's not as easy to put into words..." I looked back towards his siblings table, listening with one ear.

I regretted it almost immediately, and inwardly recoiled as Rosalie (_stunning, stunning_ Rose) turned to give me one of the coldest glares of my life (Lucianna's glare was worse when she wanted the last slice of pizza). It wasn't a simple "bitch, watchu lookin' at?" Glare, it was a "Bitch, I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully and laugh while I'm doing it" glare. But holy shiat that glare was great. It reminded me of why I loved her so much.

But you know what, I'd never been a Pansy, and I wasn't scared (I'm such a liar) so you know what I did?

I gave her my biggest shit-eating grin ever.

And winked.

Her glare faltered for a moment, replaced by a clear expression of confusion by my actions. She _obviously _was expecting me to piss my pants and maybe start hyperventilating from fear. But sadly, no. I did not.

When Edward broke off mid-sentence and gave a low sound, like an angry hissing of a cat, she shot me one last annoyed look and turned away.

I turned back to Edward with a wide, excited grin.

"Rosalie's so awesome." Was the first thing I said to him, much to his clear surprise, and confusion. "Like, that _glare. _That glare right there is the whole reason the "Rosalie Hale Fanclub" was formed. I think I'm going to upgrade my membership card." I said nodding to myself in agreement.

"Pardon me?" Edward asked clearly confused.

"The "Rosalie Hale Fanclub"? You know, the group of totally obsessed females-and a few males- who literally worship her because of her badassness and hatred for Bella Swan?" I asked him. How could he not know about his sisters fanclub?

Oh right, that's because it didn't exist in this realm. And he doesn't even know who Bella Swan is.

Well shit.

"Rosalie has a fanclub full of devoted followers? And you're a part of it?" He asked in disbelief. I chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of my neck, thankful he didn't ask about Bella.

"Well, at least in my dimension she does. It's pretty intense. Like a cult thingy. And yes, I am a part of the club. I have my membership card right here." I pulled out my wallet from my backpack on the floor and slipped out the sleek silver card and handed it to him. He took a moment to regard it.

"_'The Rosalie Hale Trinity College Fanclub. For those who aspire to become just as bitchy as she is. We aim for greatness.' _Zeidan, Arsinoë, age;sixteen, member; twelve, bitch level; ROS?" He finished sounding both agahst and yet thoroughly amused. I heard laughter from across the room, and I saw almost every one of his siblings table doubled over in laughter. Everyone except Rosalie.

"The worst part is that it looks completely legitimate. What does 'ROS' mean?" He asked with a grin.

"We rate bitch levels by how far you are from completing Rosalie's name. There's a girl who got all the way to the 'A' in 'Hale'. She's terrible. You gain points by making people cry. Ten points and you get a free prize. Lucianna forced me to join as moral support." I explained. Edward stared at the card for a few more moments before handing it back to me and sighing.

"I don't even know what to say." He shook his head. "I have to leave now."

"Now?" I asked, disappointed. I was having fun.

"It's probably for the best. We still have fifteen minutes of that wretched movie left to endure in Biology -I don't think I could take any more on stem cells." He grinned. I glared.

"Lucky douche." I grumbled, pulling on my gloves. When I looked up again, I was surprised to see Alice standing behind his chair, all spikey hair and petite stature.

When the hell did she get there?

"Alice." He greeted without even looking away from me.

"Edward." She answered without smiling, her voice sounding like the chiming of harmonious bells. It was almost a beautiful as his.

I was suddenly aware of my own voice, deeply tainted by the different accents I had picked up over time.

_"_Alice, Arsinoë - Arsinoë, Alice." He declared, gesturing casually between us with a wry smile.

"Hello Noë." She said with a bright smile. "It's nice to finally meet you. I do love your coat. Is that Burberry?" She asked eagerly and I nodded, smiling at her excitement.

"Indeed it is. Fall 2013 line actually." I replied with a grin. She let out a small squeal. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Clothes from the _future_! Ooh I like you!" She exclaimed, turning to Edward with an excited gleam in her eyes, and there was a quick moment where they shared a 'look', obviously a whole conversation passing between them. A conversation that nobody but the two of them could understand.

I had read fanfictions about how close they were, two halves of the same coin, or really, the same half of the coin and Edward had also mentioned how she was his favorite sibling in Midnight Sun, but it was surprising to see just how _close_ they were. They literally interacted in their own little world.

Damn.

"Are you ready?" She finally asked out loud.

"Nearly." His voice was impassive. "I'll meet you at the car."

She left without another word. She had a dancer's walk, something I wished I had considering my mother had forced me to take it for so long, but nope. No dancer's walk for me. I turned away, biting my lip and trying to hold in my jealousy.

_Bad Arsinoë. _

"Have fun then..."I trailed off awkwardly, "Do me a favor and don't Orphan any baby deer. I swear that till this day I still cry every time that scene comes up in Bambi." I sniffed a bit, remembering it. He chuckled, face alight. It made me smile and my heart flutter.

"I'll try not to. I wouldn't want you crying for any motherless baby deer." He said faux solemnly and I grinned.

"Stay safe, will you?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"In Forks? Damn Edward, you _know _that's impossible." I drawled sarcastically. He smiled.

"For you it is. Promise." He demanded and I rolled my eyes and held out my gloved pinkie. He hooked his own around it.

"I promise. I was planning on spending the day taking advantage of having the house to myself again -pigging out on food and playing video games. Really, completely safe."

"Don't choke on anything." He mocked and I rolled my eyes -again.

"I made it through lunch okay didn't I?" I pointed out. He chuckled and I sighed when he stood, doing the same, grabbing my backpack from the ground. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" I confirmed, though I was oddly dejected. I didn't want him to leave.

"It seems like a long time, does it not?" He mused, smiling crookedly. I shrugged. "You'll see me in the morning."

He reached across the table and touched my face, lightly brushing his fingers against my cheekbone again and I got shivers - not only from the temperature of his skin. He lingered there a moment, his eyes watching my skin with some emotion he wouldn't let me read before he turned on his heel and walked away.

I stared after him with an amused smirk, getting a _very nice _view of his backside.

.

.

.

The rest of the day passed quickly after that. After suffering through the last fifteen minutes of the Biology movie (it was horrible), it was time for P.E. Mike approached me after class and wished me fun on my trip to Seattle the next day.

"I'm not going anymore." I told him bluntly. He seemed surprised, then joyous, then devastated.

And they said men had the emotional range of a teaspoon.

"Are you going to the dance with Cullen?" He asked sulkily, yet suspicious at the same time. I grimaced and shook my head.

"I'm not going. At all. I told you this, remember?" I asked, a tad bit annoyed.

"Oh. Well, what are you doing tomorrow then?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I'll probably be really lazy and watch TV all day, maybe play a few video games. But Grad is coming up so I need to study...Yeah, I'll be studying." I lied.

His face immediately turned suspicious. "Are you studying with Cullen?" He all but spat out their surname and I frowned.

"No, I'll be alone. You ask about Edward a lot. What's up with that? Do you secretly have a crush on him or something?" I asked innocently. Mike immediately went red and started sputtering worse than a truck which hadn't been oiled in years.

"N-no!" He exclaimed indignantly. I nodded and patted his shoulder.

"Cool. You had me worried there. Don't ask about him anymore, people will get suspicious." This would surely get him to stop asking about Edward. And it provided me a source of amusement.

"Well, I'll see you in two weeks, okay?" I told him and before he could reply, I turned and walked away in the direction of the girls' locker room. I had only told Angela (and of course the teachers and principle) that I was going to Thailand. They were hesitant, since graduation is approaching but I told them I would do the exams I missed when I came back. Eventually they agreed so I was home free.

I didn't take my normal shower, I just wanted to go home and gorge out on junk food and be lazy, it was always nice having the house to myself.

In the middle of pulling on my stockings, I heard a weird sound which sounded vaguely like a sob. I paused, and listened very carefully. Soon after, I heard more sobs and a bunch of pitiful sniffles.

"I'm so _stupid." _I heard a broken voice declare before more loud sobs range out.

I remained silent and nibbled awkwardly on my bottom lip, wondering what to do. Personally, I wasn't used to dealing with crying girls, or crying people in general. The last time I had cried was when I finished reading _The Fault In Our Stars_, two years ago. And before that, I hadn't cried since I was like, six. No one in my family was a crier either. If you cried in front of my father, he would tell you point blank "Shut up, you're being annoying.". Lucy never cried either so...needless to say, I wasn't sure what to do.

Normally I could (and was perfectly willing) to ignore crying people but those sobs, those sad, sad, pitiful sobs were hitting me right in the FEELS. Like, right there.

Damn you guilty conscience.

I finished getting dressed, grabbed my backpack and shut my gym locker with a sigh, already regretting my decision. I dragged myself in the direction I heard the cries coming from, and behind the fifth and last row, was a very pretty girl with golden blond hair curled in on herself, balling her eyes out. Quite frankly, she looked horrible. Her hair was a mess, her makeup was running horribly and she had snot dripping from her nose. I knew the girl. Her name was Rachel Harrison and she was a senior in most of my classes, really pretty, popular...and she hated my guts.

Yep, I knew I'd regret it.

"Er, Rachel...Yo." I said lamely, cringing inwardly at how bad that was. She hastily tried to wipe her face and looked up, only to deflate worse than a whoopy cushion when she realized it was just me.

"Oh. It's _you._" She sneered, pretty (_and God was I jealous) _ocean blue eyes glaring at me. "What do you want? Have you come to take this opportunity to mock me and call me a whore just like everyone else has been doing? Well save it, I've already heard it enough times today for it to sink in." She seemed to lose most of her anger towards the end of her tirade, and just looked plain resigned. I blink and shrugged off my backpack, placing it on the bench next to her and digging out a packet of Mickey Mouse Kleenex.

"Well, no. I won't call you a whore. But I will say you look pretty bad right now. Here." I offered, handing her the packet. She seemed surprised and gingerly took it, and I casually sat down next to her.

"So...I'm not going to ask what's wrong because quite frankly, I don't particularly care, but I do feel really bad for you. No one should look as miserable as you do right now." I told her honestly. She blew her nose loudly, though it ended up sounding like a dying elephant and I watched as she wiped her face, small sobs still escaping.

"How can you _not _know?" She asked in disbelief. "The whole school's been talking about it." She exclaimed miserably. I raised a brow.

"I really pay attention to gossip...Though I did overhear someone talking about a senior who fell pregnant and their boyfriend left them." I elaborated. She let out another loud and chocked sob and buried her face in her hands. I looked around awkwardly, my eyes trailing longingly in the direction of the gym door.

"Er, there, there." I tried, awkwardly patting her head.

So she was the girl who fell pregnant? Damn. No wonder she was in tears. Pregnant at her age is bad enough, but underage pregnancy in a small, traditional town such as Forks was even worse. By Monday, the whole town would know about her situation. I can just imagine all the shit she's going to get because of it. Jessica once told me about a girl who got disowned because she did the same thing.

"What am I going to do?" She wailed helpless and I frowned, and ran my fingers through her hair soothingly.

"Hey, now..."I said softly, "Firstly, you gotta stop crying. It won't solve anything. You have to be strong, okay? I can only imagine what you're going through right now, but you have to pull yourself together and calm down and think rationally about this." I instructed firmly. She nodded shakily and wiped her eyes, letting out small sniffles. I smiled encouragingly.

"Now, when did you find out about this?" I asked. She took a deep breath and brushed some strands of hair away from her face.

"I-I went to the hospital yesterday, because I've just been feeling miserable and vomiting all this week. The nurse came in with the results and then told me. I asked her not to contact my parents, and that I would do it myself. I figured I should tell the father first, so that we could tell them together." She sniffed a bit more.

"B-but today, when I told Matthew, he panicked and backed out, and told me he couldn't do it. I don't know, maybe somebody overheard us or s-something but now the whole school's calling me a slut and a whore and soon this whole frigging town's going to know too! I don't know what I'll do! The last girl who fell pregnant was _disowned!_" She wailed in panic. I could only listen in silence.

"What am I going to do? Graduation is almost here and I've got to go to college, and I've already been accepted. I can't be a mother, I'm too young!" She rambled. I sighed.

"Dude, calm down." I told her irritably. She clamped up immediately.

This was giving me a headache.

"Here's what we're going to do. It's Friday afternoon, school's out and we are free. We are going to go back to my house, order a bunch of pizza and other junk, and we're going to sit in the lounge and watch movies and do our nails and play video games. And for today, you won't think about it. You just found yesterday, and you are in no state to be making big desicions right now. You can deal with it tomorrow." I told her firmly, leaving no room for argument. She blinked and looked surprised.

"W-why, are you being so nice to me? I've never even smiled at you." She pointed out miserably. I give her a shrug and a smile.

"Yeah, you were pretty much a bitch weren't you?" She sagged. "But you need help, and someone who won't judge you. And no matter how mean you were, I can't let you go through this alone." I explained. She looked like she was about to break down again so I hastily steered the subject to something safer.

"So hurry up and change so we can kick, times are wasting." I told her with a wink.

After a surprisingly heartfelt and sincerely expression of her gratitude towards me, and an apology of being a bitch towards me, she did as told, showering quickly and changing back into the clothes she had worn to school; a knee-legnth jean skirt with black tights, a red blouse and a matching jean jacket with small wedged sandals.

By the time we made it to the parking lot, only five cars remained, my own being one of them. I was momentarily shocked to see my shiny dark blue Range Rover sitting proudly in the space(s) Edward's Volvo normally occupied but then I shook my head with a small smile.

"Did you bring your car?" I asked her. She shook her head, and frowned.

"No. Matthew used to pick me up and take me home." She let out a snort. "Well, obviously not anymore." I smirked in amusement. She seemed better, more calm.

"M'kay. There's my car, come on." I told her, pointing at it. She gaped a bit as we walked towards it.

"Wow Noë, that's a really nice car. And its parked where the Cullens normally do." She sighed wistfully as she made her way to the passenger door. I opened my own, and saw a small white folded note sitting on my seat.

"It must be nice dating Edward Cullen." She said enviously, though I momentarily ignored her to open the note. There, in the middle of the paper in his beautiful, neat, calligraphy, were two words which made my heart soar.

_**Be Safe. **_

_"_Mmhmm suppose it is." I mused with a grin, shutting the door behind me. I plugged in my phone quickly as she dug through for something in her own backpack and hid it in the phone slot before she could see it.

I turned the key, and I was greeted with the sound of the engine's soft smooth purr and I smiled.

I had missed my car.

"You're really lucky you know. We all thought that no girl hear at Forks High was good enough for him." She told me. I laughed, turning onto the highway smoothly, using the window shield wipers as it started to drizzle.

"I'm not even good enough for him." I told her with a small smile.

"That's not true." She said softly, and I almost didn't hear her over the sound of Alicia Key's singing.

"Pardon? What do you mean by that?" I asked her glancing at her briefly. She gave me an envious look, much to my surprise.

"The reason I hated you so much was because of how cool, and pretty and smart you are!" Rachel exclaimed. I blinked in surprise as I slid to the next lane because of a slow driver. "I mean, look at you, with your curly, thick dark purple hair, and exotic looks, and cool accent! Not to mention how nicely you dress and cool you act. All the girls at school never stop talking about you. _I _used to be the one they talked about. Of course, Rosalie Hale is like, drop dead gorgeous, but we're all terrified of her." I snorted in amusement.

"Then you show up, and bam, everyone's obsessed with you. The guys like you, the girls envy you..." She trailed off with a sigh.

"I was jealous." She finished, sounding embarrassed.

I, On the other hand was completely surprised. I never had any self-esteem problems, I knew I was relatively pretty, had a nice body but it was still a shock when she told me that.

"Well, shit. Thank you Rachel. You'd be surprised when I tell you I'm envious of _you." _I said with a chuckle. She gaped at me before smirking.

"Of course you were. How could you not my beauty." She said with a hair flick, and we both laughed.

"But seriously though. What did you do? Literally every single girl at that school has tried to get his attention." Rachel asked, dark blue eyes sparkling with curiosity. I shrugged as I turned off the highway and into town. I needed to pass by the bakery and get me -us some apple crumble. I was craving it. Plus I also needed to head into the supermarket.

"Well..." I said, stopping at a red light. "I repeated called him a douchebag and an ass and at one point I told him to fuck off." I told her sincerely, looking out my window at the people walking down the streets, umbrellas shielding them from the light rain.

She gasped loudly as the light turned yellow, then green.

"W-what? You told _Edward Cullen _to '_Fuck Off'?_" She asked, eyes wide from disbelief. I laughed and nodded.

"YeaP." I answered, popping the 'P' at the end. I parallel parked in front of Forks Bakery (owned by Lauren's mother) and switched off the ignition and looked at the still shocked Rachel.

"Are you coming in?" I asked giving her an expectant look. She blinked and snapped out of her daze before nodding. We got out the car (I made sure to lock my baby) and headed in.

"I can't believe you did that." She said in awe as I pushed the door open, bell tolling above us.

There were a few people sitting at various tables, nursing warm beverages in their cold hands, enjoying the yummy treats offered. The nice thing about it was that it was a bakery and a café. I had been here once, it was where Esme and I had coffee so I wasn't relatively new.

"Why though? It's not that big of a deal." I replied and she looked at me like I was crazy.

"N-not a big deal?" She sputtered as we made our way to the cookie section. I nodded.

"It really isn't." I confirmed. "Though I wouldn't recommend doing it either. Pick whatever you want by the way, I'll pay." I told her, butting some gingerbread biscuits inside, along with shortbread biscuits, buttermilk and raisin cookies.

"B-but, I couldn't." She protested vehemently, shaking her head. I gave her a look as I picked up threee chocolate chip cookie packets.

"Well, _I'm _not sharing mine so if you don't pick you'll be going hungry while I munch on the yummy goodness." I told her. She laughed, thinking I was joking.

I wasn't.

"Thank you then." She said, before adding her own choices to the basket.

"Not a problem." I said, getting six packets of peanut butter cookies.

Don't judge me.

"Arsinoë..." She started, suddenly sounding hesitant.

"Hmm?" I asked, eyeing the basket. I was getting full with both our choices. And these were just cookies and biscuits. We might have to get a new basket soon.

"I-I...I don't think I'll give it up." She said softly, fingering her blouse. I didn't need to ask what 'It' was. She was talking about the baby.

"It's your choice. You don't have to if you don't want to." I replied, frowning at the heavy basket. Yeah, I think we've got enough cookies.

She didn't answer.

"Hey, can you hold this? We need another basket for the muffins." I explained. She nodded and took it, gripping it tightly with both hands, her knuckles white. I gave her a look, but didn't comment.

In the end, we got another basket full of muffins and cupcakes, and then we got a milk tart, mixed berry tart, an apple crumble, a pumpkin pie, and a cherry pie. In the supermarket next door, we also bought a bunch of sweets, fizzy drinks and a bottle of non-alcoholic champagne.

The boot of the car (otherwise known to Americans as the 'trunk') was completely packed. And my car had a pretty big boot.

We went straight to the Pizzeria ourselves, and bought two large half-and-half pizzas.

We had to make like, five trips to-and-from the car in the garage in order to get everything into the kitchen.

"You have a really nice house Arsinoë. You live with your aunt right?" She asked me as we were unpacking our purchases.

"Yeah, she's in Asia right now though." I said, putting the fizzy drinks in the fridge.

"I love your Aunt's fashion line though! I saw her article in Vogue too!" She sighed wistfully. "Though, like many designer things, her's are way too expensive to buy." She grumbled. I snorted.

"I guess so." I agreed. I didn't 'guess'. I knew. One of her shirts cost like, seventy dollars or something.

"Let me cut up the pies and tarts and I'll put them on a platter. We can dump everything else in the living room then go and change. You look about my size, I can give you some stuff." I told her, before turning around and getting the large silver platter from the cupboard and placing it on the island, in the small patch of space which wasn't occupied by packages.

Next thing I knew, I was engulfed in a warm, tight hug, and there was a girl sniveling on my shoulder.

"Thank you. Thank you _so _much for being so kind to me. You don't even know me!" Rachel said, sniffing. I felt my shirt getting damp and I awkwardly patted her head.

"Really, it's not a problem." I said. "Now stop being annoying and crying everywhere, so we can actually enjoy ourselves." I stated, pushing the clingy girl away. She sniffled a bit more and nodded.

We quickly got all the things ready, bringing them to the living room where we set up camp by bringing down heavy blankets and pillows and sitting the on the floor in front of the couch. We called her parents to ask for permission if she could sleep over, and I had to talk to her father so he could verify I wasn't a guy. Eventually he agreed, much to Rachel's relief.

I lent her a pair of one of my numerous cotton shorts along with a red tank top to sleep in. I chose the same, though I wore a sports bra instead.

We hunkered down in front of the TV, surrounded by warm, comfy blankets along with the central heating warming up the house. We ate way too much food, watched a bunch of movies and played Wii all night, along with taking plenty photos.

Yes, I was aware that I had a date with Edward in the morning, but he said ten o'clock, so we had time. I could drop Rachel at her own place at around nine before he got here. It wasn't a problem. Other than that, I didn't think about Edward much, if at all. I was too busy having fun.

"I want that." Rachel said around a blueberry muffin, gesturing to Mia's closet in the second Princess Diaries movie.

"Can you imagine having to decide what to wear for school everyday though?" I asked, eating a slice of pumpkin pie. She snorted in amusement.

"Ugh, I already have enough problems with my own wardrobe." She told me, and I highfived her.

"I feel ya sister."

Video game wise, well, that was awesome, even if we couldn't play Just Dance (she was one month along).

"Oh my gosh Arsinoë! That was completely unfair!" She exclaimed after I shot a missile at her during an intense game of Mario Kart.

I cackled madly, avoiding Bowser Jr as he tried to shove me off the ice.

"Bitch please! You gotz ta do what you gotz ta do!" I exclaimed. I later paid for that comment when she shot sent me a squid. It was terrible.

All in all though, I was a typical girls' sleep over and it served it's purpose. To take her mind off things and help her relax again.

We had an awesome time so now I'll say...

_Mission Accomplished. _

_._

_._

_._

_"_Aw Fuck..." I growled the next day at around seven in the morning as the sun hit me smack bam in the face. Despite the fact that the curtains were closed.

What is this? Oh my gosh...No...I don't wanna wake up.

I shifted positions, but the heat of the suns rays wasn't letting me fall back asleep, much to my disgruntlement.

With a groan, I sat up from where I was sprawled on the blankets, and almost slapped a still sleeping Rachel in the face. I stood up with a sigh and I made sure to be extra quiet as I started to clean up around us. We hadn't made a mess, thankfully, and it was easy work. There was quite a bit left over, and I divided the booty (lol) for the both of us. I kept a small amount of the food, and gave Rachel the rest, as a gift. I was happy that our house was technologically advance, and had automatically switched from central heating to A/C when it detected the temperature change.

I showered quickly, and conscious of the fact that I was going to be hiking today, wore a pair of navy Adidas ankle length leggings, a green mid-thigh length t-shirt with the Konoha symbol on it and a pair of green and black nike sneakers. I wore black fingerless gloves and tied my wet hair in a ponytail, and made sure to wear lots of deo too. Unlike Vampires, humans actually sweat.

I finished in ten minutes and made my way back downstairs to wake Rachel up.

"Morning." I said, crouching above her. She blinked groggily before she registered what was going on and where she was.

"Morning. Thanks for letting me -yawn- sleep here. I feel much better." She said as she stood. I smiled.

"Like I said, it's not a problem. You can go shower in my room. I put a spare toothbrush on the counter for you. You can pick anything you want in the closet." I told her and with another grateful nod, she went upstairs.

I set to work putting the living room in order again, folding the blankets that we used and taking them to our laundry room (which I had never actually been to prior to that day) and fixing the cushions on the couch and opening the curtains.

I was finished and eating a bowl of cornflakes in the kitchen by the time Rachel came back down, blond hair damp, clutching her clothes and dressed simply in a pair of my blue skinny jeans and a plain red t-shirt. It seemed she didn't want to take anything extravagant. Well, I _knew _she did, but she was probably too shy or something.

"I hope this is alright?" She asked nervously and I waved her off.

"You should have picked something nicer. But it's fine I guess. What do you want for breakfast?" I asked her. She shook her head and declined.

"My tummy isn't feeling all too good right now. I'll pass." Rachel said with a grimace. I gave a sympathetic smile.

"Alright then." I agreed, draining the last of the milk in the bowl and placing it in the sink.

"These are yours by the way." I told her, pointing to the two plastics on the counter. "There's some of the left over pizza, plenty cookies and some muffins, and tart slices." I said, grabbing my car keys from the bowl on the island and a plastic.

"All I've been saying is 'Thank You' but it doesn't feel like enough." She said looking down dejectedly. I smiled reassuringly.

"That's more than enough. Come on." I told her and she grabbed her things from the counter and we made our way headed out the garage door in the kitchen and quickly got settled.

"It's such a nice day, not to mention it's hot." She remarked happily. I pulled out my sunglasses from the cubbyholder so I wouldn't be blinded and nodded in agreement, switching on the car's A/C, the music from my phone blaring through the speakers.

"Can you point me out where to go?" I asked as I drove out the driveway and onto the road. She nodded.

"I live on Oak and Fern street." She said it as if I should automatically just _know _where that is. I blinked at her behind my dark shades.

"I'm gonna be honest and say I have no idea where that is." I told her and she laughed.

"Turn left here." She instructed and I did as told.

"Hey Rachel, I'm not going to be here next week." I told her warily. I felt really bad too, but it couldn't be helped.

"Oh, where're you going?" She asked, trying to seem not-too affected.

"I'm going to Thailand for my cousin's wedding." I explained. Her blue eyes widened.

"You're so lucky -right up ahead- to be able to go! I've never been out of the country! Take me with!" She asked jokingly. I laughed.

"Sorry, no can do." I told her. "But I'll give you my phone number and you can text me while I'm there."

"Is it wise though?" She asked. "Straight ahead, the first left is my street." She said.

"Is what wise?" I asked as I followed her instructions.

"Leaving for a whole week before graduation? What about all the tests you'll miss?" She asked concerned. I shook my head as I turned into the street she pointed out.

"It's not too much of a problem. I'll manage." I told her. She gave me as skeptical look but didn't push it.

"That house there." She told me instead, and I pulled to a stop in front of a nice, one story white house with a neatly groomed front yard and plenty windows. We stared at the porch in silence for a few minutes.

"Are you ready?" I asked softly, not looking at her. I heard her heave a shakey sigh.

"Not at all." She admitted and I turned and gave her a smile.

"It will be alright. Trust me. Give me your phone so I can put in my number yeah?"

She did as told, giving me the hot pink Motorola flip phone. I typed in the digits and added my name.

"I'll see you soon okay?" I told her as she got out, plastics in hand. She smiled.

"Thanks so much Noë, you've helped me more than you'll ever know." She said sounding immensely grateful.

"I'm just awesome like that." I said, and with a wink and one last wave, I drove away.

The drive back to my house was far more lively, and it consisted of me blasting Korean pop music and singing along loudly, ignoring the weird and amused looks the Forks town people were shooting me when I drove passed. But as much fun as I was having, in the back of my mind, I still worried about Rachel.

I pulled up into my driveway soon after, and didn't bother to park in the garage, knowing that I'd be heading out again shortly. I hopped out the car and literally skipped inside the house, leaving the wide Oak door open behind me. Forks was a safe town, with literally no crime rate.

I went to the fridge and got out an ice cold bottle of water. Forks was oddly hot today (around thirty degrees according to my car) and the sun was shining brightly as I looked outside via the kitchen window, world outside tinted a faint blue from my sunglasses. I wondered how Edward was planning to get here.

"Hello." I heard a soft, velvety voice say from behind me. I let out a loud squeal (Piglet would be proud) and jumped three feet in the air, spinning quickly, a hand clutched to my chest.

I was greeted with the sight of a smiling Edward sitting on one of the high stools at the kitchen island, looking like he had been there all along.

"Nice shades." He added and I glared behind them, trying to calm my frantically beating heart.

"I don't like you right now. You almost gave me a heart attack." I told him frowning. He chuckled, and it didn't help my heart at all.

"My apologies. The door was open." He explained. I noticed how nice and carefree he looked. His hair looking more red than bronze, still a neat mess (oxymoron right there) on his head, and his _eyes. _They were lighter than I had ever seen them, alight with amusement. He was dressed in a light blue jeans, and a white longsleeved button up shirt, and a grey sneakered foot peeked out from behind the marble. He made such a simple outfit look like Calvin Klien...which it probably was.

Wait, no, sorry not Calvin Klein. I noticed the metal Armani logo on his jean pocket.

I sighed and pushed myself from where I was leaning on the counter by the sink and gave him a smile.

"It's alright. Shall we go?" I asked and he nodded. When we arrived at the door, he shot me an apologetic look, before literally disappearing in a flash, and reappearing in the passenger's seat of my car. I rolled my eyes, and closed the door behind me, taking one more sip of water and making my way to the awaiting vehicle at a more relaxed pace.

"You're lucky my windows are tinted." I told him as I climbed into the drivers seat. He was inspecting the inside of my car with an excited gleam in his eyes.

"How did you get a permit for that?" He asked me and I shrugged.

"I don't know. It was a gift from my aunt." I told him, putting the water in the drink holder in the door and putting on my seat belt.

"Where to?" I asked finally, turning the key and smiling when the car purred to life like a pleased feline.

"Take the one-oh-one North." He instructed and I smirked broadly.

Finally, _my _turn to drive.

"Alrighty then! Are you ready?" I asked mischievously and he gave me a suspicious look. I laughed.

"Ready for what?" He asked hesitantly. I smirked as I pulled out of the driveway smoothly.

"This of course." And then I proceeded to press play on the stereo, the speakers immediately blasting us with the sound of _Gara Gara Go _by BigBang.

"Really?" I heard him ask over the loud music and nodded.

"My car my rules!" I answered. "I told you I listen to music loudly!" I said over the lyrics and he chuckled and shook his head, but didn't say anything else.

He didn't say anything as we drove, other than giving me directions. I didn't mind, I was too busy singing along to each and _every _song which came on. I went especially crazy when _Gangnam Style_ came on.

"_Heyyyy Sexy Lady!" _I sang loudly as we sped down the highway, smoothly avoiding other cars. "_Whoopa Gangnam Style!" _Edward was silently dying of laughter next to me (it's an expression, he's already dead) but he was ignored, I was having _way _too much fun. Though, I did catch him bobbing his head and tapping his fingers occasionally.

I didn't mention it though.

"Turn left on the one-ten." He instructed, still amused. "Now we drive until the pavement ends." He said, sounding excited.

"What's there?" I asked (I already knew, but I asked for the fun of it) as I put down the volume and switched the car settings to 'Off-Road', the bumping immediately lessening. It was still there, but not as much as before.

Range Rovers were made for off-roading anyway.

Sigh, I _lurrrved _my baby.

"A trail." He answered.

"We're hiking?" I asked for clarification.

"Is that a problem?" He asked with a raised brow. He sounded as if he had expected it to be, and I smiled widely.

"You have no idea how happy I am." I said honestly. "I love hiking. Actually, I love outdoor activities in general." I elaborated. I felt his eyes on my face but I didn't look. I pretended to be concentrating on the road, which I was, but not very much. It wasn't that hard to drive on the hard ground.

"It's only five miles give or take, and we're in no hurry. You'll be able to enjoy yourself." He told me and I frowned.

Five miles wasn't much -well, at least not for me, it was a nightmare for Bella. I'd probably turn into a hyperactive monkey in there, much like during the beach hike.

"What are you thinking?" He asked impatiently. I laughed a bit.

"Just about how I'll probably turn into a monkey in there. You'll have to beg me to come down from trees and stuff." I explained. He seemed confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"When I go hiking, I like exploring everything and anything. I like climb trees and scale boulders and jumping over dead logs. I become very hyper. My cousins and I often race to see who can complete the trail first." I told him, remembering my past family vacations.

He seemed amused. "I see."

"I just didn't expect the weather to be this nice. My aunt didn't believe the weather man when we watched the forecast for today." I snorted, remembering Wednesday when we were watching the news.

"And did you tell your aunt what you were up to?" He asked. I coughed awkwardly and focused intently on the road. Edward was going to be pissed.

"Iie." I answered in Japanese. He understood.

"But Jessica thinks we've gone to Seattle, no?" He asked, sounding oddly happy because of the thought. I felt bad for what I was about to do.

"Well...actually, I told her you cancelled." I admitted awkwardly, referring to what I told the blond during P.E the previous day. "Which, you know, is _technically _true." I chuckled lamely.

"No one know's your with me?" Yep, there it was. He was officially pissed off now.

Told ya so.

"Alice does, assuming you told her?" I asked. "So, yeah. I'm pretty sure that's 'someone'." I pointed out, my nonchalance probably only adding fuel to the fire.

"Yes, that's very helpful Arsinoë." He hissed sarcasm dripping from his frosty voice. My eyes slid over to him with a glare briefly, annoyed. "Are you so depressed by Forks that it has made you suicidal?" He demanded (more like spat) lividly. I frowned and tightened my grip on the steering wheel. How dare he speak to me like that? Who the hell did he think he was? I wasn't some weak, stupid girl. I wasn't _Bella._

"Okay, firstly, you better fucking think before you speak, or else I'll get really pissed off." I warned angrily, my natural Arabic accent coming through strongly because of my tone of voice.

"Secondly," I added in a much calmer voice, "I didn't want to cause any more trouble for you if we were seen together in public."

"So you are concerned about the trouble it might cause _me, _if _you _do not come home?" His more formal tone (plus the sarcasm) was the only sign of his mounting rage and I scoffed, not even glancing at him. I kept my hard eyes firmly on the road.

He said something, but I ignored him, because I knew that if I opened my mouth, I would snap angrily at him, most probably insult him and probably do something I would regret later on. So we both sat in a stony silence, simmering in waves of our mutual anger.

The road ended, constricting into a thin foot-trail with a small wooden board to mark the path. I parked on the narrow should and took off my glasses, placing them back in the car door holder. With a sigh, I stepped out, feeling ten times calmer and happier. I took a deep breath of the fresh air, but coupled with the plentiful tall trees, along with the clouds, the sun was momentarily blocked out. It was still warm. I stretched out, standing on my tippytoes and sighed when I heard my back crack.

Really, all in all, I was feeling happy again. Edward could an ass sometimes, and I had to remember that. I wouldn't accept it of course, but I could keep it in mind. And like I demonstrated before, keep him in line. Unlike _some _people.

I heard the passenger door slam and I frowned, resisting the urge to scold him for abusing my baby. I did not though, remembering the time I did the same thing (the van incident day). I locked the car and turned to watch him. He was facing the forest, back towards me. He had obviously Shushin'ed (lmfao) in front of me because I hadn't seen him move.

"This way." He announced, turning to look at me. I frowned. He still seemed annoyed. I watched for a moment as he disappeared into the dark forest before following after him with an exasperated sigh.

"We're not taking the trail then?" I asked, brow raised.

"No." He answered simply, not even looking at me. I scowled.

"You better not get us lost." I grumbled.

"I would never lose you."He said, turning to me with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back (I tried to resist, I really did) when he said that. I basked in the double meaning of his words.

I had a 'Bella moment' when I had to force myself not to stare at his beauty (I'm so _ashamed), _his white shirt had a few buttons undone and the color startlingly blended into his skin. I sighed wistfully when I caught sight of the chiseled marble contours of his chest, the shirt hiding the rest much to my anger. That damned shirt was hiding the perfect body of a Greek God, that's what it was doing. He was just so _freaking _perfect. How he could love someone like me was a mystery.

Now I knew what Bella felt like.

He stared at me, bewildered by my despairing expression.

"Do you want to go home?" He asked softly, a different kind of pain than mine in his voice.

"No." I answered honestly, picking up speed a bit.

"Then what's wrong?" He asked the question so gently, sounding so concerned that I immediately felt guilty. I tried to smile.

"It's alright. Nothing to worry about." he scrutinized me thoroughly for a bit more, but obviously my smile was convincing because he nodded and smiled back, before carrying on walking.

The hike, like I expected was pretty active on my part. I enjoyed myself thoroughly by climbing high up some trees, jumping from tree branch to tree branch (that made Edward's heart come to life again, and not in the good way) and swinging around like a monkey. I was happy I was wearing gloves, otherwise my hands would have suffered painfully. On the rare occasions I was on the ground, he made sure to help me over troublesome obstacles (despite my protests) and his cold skin never failed to send electricity to my heart.

I tried to avoiding glancing at him for long periods of time, but I slipped often. Especially when he would occasionally look up to check up (pun intended) on me, enabling me to have a perfect view of his profile.

We hiked in silence for the most part, until I jumped down to join him on the ground when my arms got tired. Every few minutes he would ask me a random question he hadn't managed to slip in during the past two days of interrogation. He asked about birthdays, family vacations, grade school teachers -I admitted to always being a suck-up and a teachers' pet, no matter which school I went to, then stuck my tongue out whenever their backs were turned. He laughed at the last part, a loud, carefree laugh that I had never heard. It echoed through the trees and made me shiver pleasantly and laugh right along with him.

The hike took me most of the morning (the woes of being out of shape), but he never showed any signs of impatience. When I was worried that he was finally tired of my slow human speed, he would ask another question. I figured that was his way of keeping calm, so I happily answered whatever he wanted to know. The large forest spread out around us like an endless labyrinth of tall, wise, ancient trees. It made me happy. I had never seen such a beautiful forest to be honest. Like Legolas said, it felt like the trees were speaking to each other, and I occasionally stopped to press my hand on the rough bark and breathe in the deep, rich earthy scent surrounding us.

After several hours, the light that filtered through the canopy changed, the dark, murky olive tone transforming into a lovely bright emerald. The sun was back out thankfully, and I only caught sight of a few fluffy white clouds in the blue sky. Really, it's a miracle.

"Are we there yet?" I asked, though the smile on my face revealed my teasing.

"Nearly." He answered with a wide smile. "Do you see the brightness ahead?" he asked.

I squinted but couldn't make out even a sliver of a sun ray. "

"...I'm going to lie and say I do." I answered.

He smirked. "Maybe it's too soon for _your _eyes." he mocked and I gave him a playful glare.

"Hey, what are you implying?" I asked suspiciously, but his smirk only widened.

After about a hundred yards, I could definitely see a lightening in the trees ahead, a glow that was yellow instead of green. I picked up the pace to a jog, my excitement shoving me forward. I was finally going to see _The Meadow. _It was a day to be remembered. I had waited so damn _long _for it and I would treasure it each moment forever.

God I sounded cheesey.

Edward let me pull ahead, following noiselessly -he was nervous.

I reached the edge of the pool of light and stepped through the last fringe of ferns and into the _loveliest place I've ever seen. _

Well, 'loveliest nature made place' I've ever seen.

_Did you have to ruin it No__ë?_

The meadow was small, perfectly circular and filled with wildflowers -purples, yellows, reds...so many different colors littering the green grass. Somewhere nearby, I heard a stream bubbling lively, the sound of water flowing over rocks. The sun was directly overhead, filling the circle with a spotlight of beautiful yellow sunshine. I walked around, marveling at it's beauty. The book hadn't done it justice, and neither could I. I watched in awe as the light wind made the flowers dance gracefully, the soft grass covering my feet. Call me cheesey but the sheer beauty had me skipping around, bending down to feel the soft grass and take large whiffs of the wonderful _natural _perfume of the flowers and feeling their soft petals in excitement.

I turned quickly, eager to share my happiness with Edward, to try and describe just how I was feeling, how grateful I was for him bringing me here and sharing this special place with me -and yet I knew I would never be able to fully explain my feelings to him, or anyone else if they ever asked. I was just so damn _happy. _

He wasn't where I expected him to be, he wasn't standing behind me with a smile like I thought he would be doing. No, instead, I found him after quite a bit of frantic searching, still standing under the dense shade of the canopy at the edge of the hollow, watching me through cautious and nervous eyes. Stupidly, only then did I remember the reason he brought me hear in the first place. To show me what he looked like in the sun.

To show me how he _sparkled_.

I inwardly cackled with laughter but outwardly gave him a smile. I stepped towards him, my eyes brimming with excited curiosity. His own were very wary, reluctant even. I took another step towards him, then another, but stopped aburtptly when he held out his hand and stepped away.

He was terrified for some reason, I realized with a frown.

"I'll never be afraid of you Edward." I declared softly, a whisper. I said it as if I was revealing my deepest, darkest secret, all in one breath. A normal person wouldn't have heard, but he did. He _heard_.

I watched in anticipation as he took a deep breath to steady himself before stepping into the bright glow of the noon sun.

.

.

.

_**Yes, there is a Rosalie Hale Fanclub. At least at my school we have one. I don't know if they have on at Trinity College in Ireland though, but this is fiction after all :)**_

_**I just read The Fault in Our Stars yesterday. Holy shit, it was amazing. I couldn't stop crying for hours. I am officially in love with Augustus Waters. He is the greatest guy ever.**_

_**Extra long chapter to celebrate 102 REVIEWS! ADJKLMN! I'M SOOO HAPPY! **_

_**You guys honestly don't know how happy I am, and I'd just like to send out a special shutout to that one guest who helped me get there. Thank you so much. **_

_**And thank you to the lovely reviewer who took the time to tell me about the IQ thing. I knew that, but when I started writing this, I didn't. I've been meaning to get back and fix it XD**_

_**I hope you liked the chapter, it was really hard to write. Did you guys like Rachel? I thought she would be an interesting addition, though we won't see much of her for a LONG time. If any. **_

_**So, a guest reviewer asked if I could do a Reader/Edward oneshot...but I don't really know how...I CAN do an Edward/Arsinoë oneshot instead. Tell me if you guys want one, and I'll do it. **_

_**Also, since no one is participating in the 'Guess Arsinoë's middle name' competition (Why?), I'm calling it off. Sorry, but no one wanted the dedication one shot.**_

_**Phew! Long author's note! **_

_**Lol, once again, thanks again guys for sticking with my story for this long, and for all the favs and alerts and encouraging reviews. A hundred may not seem like a lot in comparison to those who get like 1k plus reviews but it means a lot to me :) **_

_**NEXT GOAL: TWO HUNDRED! **_

_**Love you all, **_

_**Blue ^.^**_


	14. Chapter 14

Edward in the sunlight was an amazing thing. Ten times more amazing than I could ever imagine. In my dimension, it was the butt of many Twilight jokes, hell, my father even called gay one time when we watched the movie together (I almost passed out from laughter when he said that), and to be honest, I also used to find the idea pretty damn funny.

But in the real life, experiencing it for yourself, up close, there was nothing amusing about it (okay, maybe a _little). _It was shocking. Incredible. So much that my mind couldn't get used to the sight -as if it were the first unbelievable thing that I had known about him -as if it weren't real at all. His skin, which was pretty white other than the faint flush from his hunt of the previous day, literally sparkled (lol) before my eyes. Millions of little bright stars embedded into his skin as if he had plucked them straight out of the night sky and applied them all (Lucianna said he used a "Bedazzler" to be precise). He literally and figuratively blinded me with the beauty of it.

Edward lay perfectly still on the grass, his arms bare. His eyes were closed as if he were asleep, but I knew that he was listening intently. Listening to my reactions, my movements, my breathing...

My heartbeat.

I thought that I had been prepared to see him like this, but faced with the sight right in front of my eyes, it just seemed so impossible that one could be as stunning as he was at that moment. At _every _moment. Hell, it was times like these when I partly understood why Bella couldn't stop raving about his beauty during the series. There he was, a perfect statue relaxing in the grass, carved from some unknown stone, smooth like marble, glittering like a blazing Supernova.

Now and then his lips (perfect, perfect lips) would move, so quickly that it seemed as if they were almost trembling, but I knew from the books that he was singing to himself, too low for me to hear.

I too basked in the sun, enjoying myself immensely. Though much to my anger, the air was too humid and made the meadow sticky. And, much to my annoyance, made my hair literally become a bush. Luckily it was tied up.

Hey, I have a right to care about my own appearance, especially when I was sitting next to some perfect greek God.

I would have liked to lay down with him and let the sun warm my face, and maybe get back the tan I had lost from my many months in the cloudy town, but I literally couldn't look away from him. So I stayed still, simply observing his motionless form and the slight breeze ruffling my hair with a smile on my face, legs crossed and chin in my palm. I had taken off my gloves to better feel the grass and flowers, and hopefully, his skin.

The meadow suddenly became unnoticeable.

Slowly, I crawled closer to him, so slowly it could have possibly taken an eternity, and I wouldn't have noticed, but when I finally got close enough, I saw his chest stop moving. His lips stopped trembling. He appeared to just be waiting, eyes closed, anticipating my next move. This was just to good to be true, I feared I was in a dream, and I would wake up in a moment, back in my old bed in Dublin. I had to make sure.

Hesitantly, I reached out my hand, and stroked the back of his own shimmering one, where it lay within my reach. I marveled at the texture, much smile growing. It was satin smooth, slightly warm from the sun yet you could still feel the natural coolness, and hard as marble. I kept it there, though it seemed I was petting him, like I would my pet cat before. When I looked up, I was startled to see he was watching me. I loved the butterscotch color of his iris, the way it reflected his emotions. He was happy. His signature crooked smile lit up his face, making butterflies invade my tummy.

"I don't scare you?" He asked playfully, though I saw the underlying tension in his muscles.

"Diamonds are a girl's best friend, after all." I told him with a wink. He smiled wider (such a heart stopping sight), his perfect, yet slightly sharp teeth flashing in the sun, and I was proud to note that his muscles relaxed more. I inched closer and traced the smooth contours of his forearm with my fingertips.

"Do you mind?" I asked, raising an brow when I saw he had closed his eyes were closed again.

"No. You can't imagine how that feels." He answered and I chuckled a bit.

"Then, would you mind if I lay down next to you?"

"You can't imagine how much I would enjoy that." He said in that same relaxed tone as before, a small peaceful smile on his face, eyes still closed. With my own small smile, I slowly lowered myself to the grass next to him, though I kept caressing his arm, ecstatic that he was enjoying it. I trailed my nails softly over the perfectly shaped muscles of his arm, followed the faint pattern of bluish veins inside the crease of his elbow. Curiously, I reached to flip his hand over; realizing what I wanted, he flipped his palm up in one of those lightning fast, disconcerting movements of his. I blinked for a moment, dazed, and he must have known.

"Sorry," he murmured. I looked up to the sight of his eyes closed again. "It's too easy to be myself around you."

I smiled. "Good."

I played with his hand, amusing myself by watching how it twinkled, holding it closer to my face and observing each finger closely, but I couldn't see where the actual shimmers were coming from -not from the pores, not from any sparkly objects on his skin. How disappointing. Curiously, I held it closer to my left hand, and saw how it cast a small glow on my skin.

"Tell me what you're thinking." he whispered. I looked and saw him watching me intently, "It's so hard for me, not know.".

The right side of my lip tilted into a wry smile. "Now you know how the rest of feel." I told him, playfully poking his palm pointedly.

"It's a hard life." he agreed with a hint of regret in his tone. "But you didn't tell me."

I hmmed thoughtfully, not giving an immediate answer. "Well, I was hoping that I'd never wake up."I answered finally with a small smile. "That it's not a fantasy -I shouldn't be afraid."

"I don't want you to be afraid. This isn't a dream, nevertheless a bad one." I sighed inwardly, I realised that he was telling me not to be afraid of _him_. That he was in control of himself.

"That's not _quite _what I meant. And I'm pretty sure you knew that." I said pointedly.

He moved so quickly that I almost didn't catch the movement as he half-sat, propping his head on his arm and keeping his palm in my hand. His handsome face loomed over mine, and I had to force myself to keep breathing.

_The guy didn't know what he did to me._

Much to my shame, I'm loathe to admit that with the overwhelming smell of his cool, sweet breath and his aroma that made heat pool in my stomach, I couldn't concentrate enough to make any words. I turned into a more...primal being and instinctively, I leaned closer to him.

Then he was gone so fast I didn't even see him move. His palm out of my hand, my human eyes too slow to focus on him until it seemed that he materialized out of thin air, twenty feet away from me, on the edge of the meadow -under a huge fit tree. His eyes were dark in the shadow, his expression unreadable. I gasped on shock.

_Arsinoë, you fucking idiot! _

How could I have forgotten that he wasn't completely used to my scent yet? How could I lose control like that? How could I act like _Bella? _

"Edward, I'm-"

"Give me a moment." He called out, loud enough for me to hear. I didn't move. I was too busy chastising myself for behaving so idiotically. I played with the grass morosely, ashamed.

After forty long seconds, he began to slowly walk back. I watched warily as he stopped several feet away and sank to the ground as gracefully as a leaf in the Fall. He crossed his legs, eyes boring into mine. He took two deep breaths and smiled in apology.

"I am so very sorry." I noticed he seemed hesitant. I shrugged.

"You shouldn't be. It was my fault. I'd forgotten that you aren't completely used to me yet." I replied, and he frowned, perfect brows pulling together.

"Would you understand if I said I was only human?"he asked.

"Not really." I told him and he grinned wryly.

"I'm the world's best predator aren't I?" he asked. Ah yes, here it comes..."Everything about me invites you in -my voice, my face, even my _smell! _As if I need any of that!" Here it is!

I watched as he suddenly rushed away from me, so quickly that I didbt see it until he was back where he started. I wondered where he had gone in that split-second. Around the meadow? Across it?

"As if you could outrun me." He laughed bitterly. Then he looked around for his next display. I watched warily as he reached up with one hand, a loud defeaning crack sounding out as he ripped a two foot thick branch from the trunk of the spruce (he had something against spruce trees apparently). I cringed as he effortlessly threw it to the side, watching as it sailed all the way across the meadow and hit another tree which shuddered from the force.

He was in front of me again, standing two feet away, still as stone.

"As if you could fight me off." he said quietly, noticeably more gentle now that he was so close. But that was no reason for me to just passively accept what was happening. I had read this scene in the book, wondered how _I _personally would react. I thought it wouldn't faze me, that I could brush it off. Hell, I even thought it was cool at the time. But now, seeing it with my own two eyes, I realised that no, there was nothing _'cool'_ about it. Nothing. It made me realize that Edward wasn't human. Far from it. He was a creature whose sole natural purpose in life was to kill, and drain the blood of humans. Despite the fact that he was a vegetarian, the thirst was still there. Never fully satisfied. And it was even worse with me near him. What if he didn't have the control he did a few minutes ago? What if he hadn't had the strength to move away? He could have killed me. Still could actually. And I was reminded of his quick temper, his unpredictable emotional fluctuations. What if one day he became so angry that he just snapped? Lost control?

And me, a helpless frail human, wouldn't even stand a chance.

Slowly, I moved back, and I saw the panic in his eyes. "E-Edward," I whispered shakily, so quietly that no one, even if they were standing right next to me, would have heard me, "You're scaring me."

I hated admitting weakness, but at that moment, pride quickly flew out the window, and self-preservation gladly took its place.

His eyes flickered from sadness to worry. "Don't be afraid." He whispered gently. "I promise..." I became even more wary when he hesitated. "I give you my word, I will not hurt you." He seemed more concerned with convincing himself.

"You're being a douchebag." My voice was trembling now, and he leaned down towards me, trying to appear less intimidating, smaller. Weaker. But the damage was done.

"Please, don't be afraid." He tried again.

"A complete and utter douche." I frowned. "I _knew _all that Edward...I don't know why you have to be so destructive just to prove a point. As of you _want_ me to be scared. As if you are trying to chase me away. I understand, I get it. I get _you._ That's all there is to it." I finished.

"Please forgive me." The apology was formal, but I could hear him pleading. "I _can _control myself. You caught me off guard. But I'm on my best behaviour now."

He waited, but I didn't speak.

"I'm not thirsty today, honestly." he smiled reassuringly.

Slowly I nodded, and I forced myself to calm down and relaxed. He would hurt me.

"Alright." I answered, and I saw the relief in his eyes.

"So, where were we before I behaved so rudely?" he asked, sitting back down. I immediately reclaimed his hand. I noticed he was speaking in formal speech.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing." I said, pointedly jabbing his palm. "You're trying to seduce me by speaking in older fashions..." I frowned and shook my head, idly tracing the word "love" on his palm. He didn't notice because I 'wrote' it in cursive.

"We were talking about what scared me." I replied finally.

"Oh." he too frowned. "Well?" he prompted.

I sighed softly, wondering how I could explain. Absentmindedly, I slid off my scrunchie from my hair. My ponytail was making my head feel heavy. I saw the way his eyes watched as my hair tumbled down my shoulders, even curlier than usual since I hadn't blowdryed it this morning. Inwardly, I smiled a little.

"I suppose...I'm terrified of disappearing." I mused, squinting up at the blue sky. "Because it's obvious that I can't stay forever. And, I'm afraid that I'd like to more than I should." I didn't look at him -couldn't look at him really.

"...Alice saw you appearing." Edward told me eventually. Now, _that _drew my attention. I tore my eyes away from the sky above us and looked at him, searching his eyes intently to see if he was telling the truth. He was.

"When? What do you mean exactly?" I asked frantically. If Alice saw me appearing, then maybe I could ask her about it, maybe she'd have an answer for my sudden appearance in this world. So far, it was my only hope, because Lucianna wad completely ignoring me.

"About a week before you appeared. Flashes of the same thing multiple times a day, at random moments. It gave both of us a headache." Edward smiled wryly.

"So you saw then?" I asked hopefully. "What did you see? Please, tell me." I asked frantically.

He frowned, giving me a look I couldn't decipher. "It would start with a girl smiling. She had red velvet colored hair -Lucianna, I assume." He speculated. I nodded in agreement. "Then the scene would change to a bedroom with cream walls, and suddenly you would just materialize from thin air." He finished. I understood, the bedroom with cream walls was mine, and my materialisation was when I appeared. What I didn't understand was why Lucianna was smiling. I wondered what she was thinking at that moment.

"It made all of us anxious. Rosalie especially." He told me. I sighed.

"I see. Thank you for telling me that." I said gratefully, though my smile wasn't completely sincere, I was preoccupied with thinking about it all.

"...Truthfully, I don't want you to disappear." Edward admitted softly. "And yet, I know it's wrong -This attachment to you." He paused.

"I should have left a long time ago. In fact, I should leave now...but I don't know if I can." He finished, eyes downcast.

I watched him intently for a moment, before answering. "If you left now, I wouldn't stop you." I said to him, conscious of the fact that his eyes flickered upward to meet mine, but I was looking at the clouds again, still idly tracing patterns on his skin.

"If you suddenly decided that you didn't want to come to Thailand with me tomorrow, or if you decide that you never want to see me again, I wouldn't protest." I continued with a small smile. And yet, the mere idea made my heart clench painfully.

Edward remained silent, watching me. Looking for something, but I didn't know what.

"Because you can't force someone to be with you, can you? You can't take away their free will." I asked, finally looking him in the eye with an eyebrow raised and a wry smile.

"...You aren't forcing me to do anything." He declared finally. I smiled a real smile.

"I'm glad." I told him.

"Don't be!" He withdrew his hand, slowly as to not startle me. His voice was angry, and I inwardly rolled my eyes at him and his random mood swings.

The guy was seriously bipolar. He needed some Vampire medication or something.

Inwardly, I cackled with laughter.

"It's not only your company I crave! Never forget _that! _Never forget that I am more dangerous to you than I am to anyone else." He declared and I sighed once more.

"I am aware of that." I answered calmly.

"Are you?" He asked sounding awfully condescending, making me frown. "Are you _really?" _

"Yes, Edward, I am. And please don't speak to me like a child." He didn't answer, instead he tilted his head to the side, curious.

Ugh, too many mood swings. Getting a headache.

"Explain what you mean, please." He asked, amber eyes alight with interest. Without seeming to think about it, he placed his hand back in mine, and I gladly amused myself with playing with his fingers. He looked at our hands.

"That's amazingly pleasant, the warmth." He sighed absentmindedly. I giggled a bit.

"Well..How do I explain...?" I asked myself as I made his fingers tap dance, much to his amusement. "Okay, so there's this -let's call it a 'phenomenon', that occurs in Vampires. It's a pretty rare thing too." I told him. He was focused intently on me, so I knew he was listening.

"It's when one -or more, thought that's even more rare- human smell's almost irresistible to a specific Vampire, and quite normal to others." I explained. "And they call that human "La Tua Cantante."

"...Your singer. Because of how the blood sings to you." Edward concluded, before he looked at me even more intently.

"How do you know that?" He asked curiously. I smirked.

"It's a secret." I answered with a wink. He chuckled a bit.

"I see..." Then he paused, smile gone. "I asked my brothers about it." He told me. I nodded knowingly.

"To Jasper, everyone of you-"I tried not to be insulted"-is much the same. He's the most recent to join our family. Its a struggle for him to abstain all the time. He hasn't had time to grow sensitive to the difference in smell." He explained.

I nodded for him to continue.

He looked up to the sky idly. "Jasper wasn't sure if he'd ever come across someone who was as..._appealing _as you are to me. Which makes me think not. Emmett has been on the wagon longer, so to speak, and he understood what I meant. He says its happened twice, one stronger than the other."

"What did Emmett do then?" I asked quietly, not entirely remembering. His face grew dark and his hand clenched into a fist inside of mine. He looked passed me as if he were recalling the conversation.

"He killed them." I declared.

His eyes looked into mine again, broken by the confession he had not even made. His expression was wistful and pleading. "Even the strongest of us all fall off the wagon, don't we?"

I hmmed thoughtfully, "I suppose we do." I agreed. "And yet, some jump." I told him, aware of his slight cringe.

My eyes drifted to his own and I stared squarely at him."Would you?" I asked bluntly.

"No, no!" Edward denied vehemently, completely disgusted with the thought. "I would never..."He trailed off, letting his burning eyes finish for him. And yet, I noticed he seemed unsure.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Why wouldn't you? You should, it's in your nature after all. I'm sure Emmett doesn't regret it." I said, interested to hear his response.

"No, it's different for us." He explained, hand slightly grasping mine. I felt my heart flutter as I looked down at our joined hands. "Emmett...These were complete strangers he happened across. It was a long time ago, and he wasn't as...experienced, as careful, as he is now."

He watched me intently and I bit my lip.

"I'm so glad we didn't meet in a dark alley." I told him honestly.

"It took everything I had not to jump up in the middle of that class full of children and-" he stopped abruptly, looking away from me. "When you walked past me, I could have ruined everything Carlisle built for us, right then and there. If I hadn't been denying my thirst for the last, well, too many years, I wouldn't have been able to stop myself."

He glanced at me grimly, both of us lost in our memories of that day. "You must have thought I was possessed."

I shook my head. "I didn't understand at first, but then I eventually drew the right conclusion." I told him. He frowned thoughtfully.

"When I think back to that day now, I didn't understand your actions. The way you put your hair down, tried not to move too much...You were helping me." He realised, comprehension dawning, looking in what seemed to be...awe?

Nope, it's just my imagination.

"Well, you know, it was either that or become lunch." I told him with a shrug.

He watched me for a few more moments, brows furrowed and I looked away uncomfortably.

"To me, it was like you were some kind of demon, summoned straight from my own personal hell to ruin me. The fragrance coming off your skin...I thought it would make me deranged that first day. In that one hour, I thought of a hundred different ways to lure you from the room with me, to get you alone. And I fought each of them back, thinking of my family, what I could do to them. I had to run out, get away before I could speak the words that would make you follow..." He looked away with a pained grimace.

I didn't say anything, just watched the conflicting emotions appear in his eyes in silence.

He frowned down at my hands. "Then, as I tried to rearrange my schedule in a pointless attempt to avoid you, you were there - in that close, warm little room, the scent was maddening. I nearly took you then. There was only one other frail human there - so easily dealt with."

I frowned. Frail indeed. Poor Ms. Cope, she may be annoying, but she was still very kind. She wouldn't have deserved to die, especially not because of me.

"But I resisted." He continued. "I don't know how. I forced myself _not _to wait for you, _not _to follow you from the school. It was easier outside, when I couldn't smell you anymore, to think clearly, to make the right decision. I left the others near home - I was too ashamed to tell them how weak I was, they only knew something was very wrong - and then I went straight to Carlisle at the hospital to tell him I was leaving."

I blinked. I didn't know he switched cars. Or more like, didn't remember.

"I traded cars with him - he had a full tank of gas and I didn't want to stop. I didn't dare go home to face Esme. She wouldn't have let me go without a scene. She would have tried to convince me that it wasn't necessary..." I nodded in understanding.

"You went to Alaska. To the Denali Coven." I said knowingly. Again he gave me an undecipherably look. I shrugged.

"...Yes, I did. I spent two days with them...but I was homesick." He paused, before continuing.

"I hated knowing I'd upset Esme, and the rest of them, my adopted family. In the pure air of the mountains it was hard to believe you were so irresistible. I convinced myself it was weak to run away. I'd dealt with temptation before, not of this magnitude, not even close, but I was strong. Who were you, an insignificant little girl-" He grinned at me, "-to chase me from the place I wanted to be? So I came back..."

"How did you manage then? Stop the cravings I mean?" I asked interestedly.

"I took the necessary precautions -hunting, feeding more than usual before seeing you again. I was sure that I was strong enough to treat you like any other human..."He frowned.

"I was arrogant about it. It was unquestionably a complication that I couldn't read your thoughts to know what your reaction was to me. I wasn't used to having to go to such circuitous measures-"

"By being an eavesdropper, you mean?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "Stalker." I teased.

"I listened to your words in Jessica's mind," he admitted. "Her mind isn't very original and it was annoying to have to stoop to that. And then I couldn't know if you really meant what you said. It was all extremely irritating." I snorted.

"I can imagine."

"I wanted you to forget my behaviour of that first day, if possible, so I tried to talk with you like I would with any other person. I was eager, actually, hoping to decipher some of your thoughts. But you were too interesting. I found my attention caught up in your expressions - you have such _vibrant _expressions - and every now and then you would stir the air with your hand or your hair, and the scent would stun me again..." Inwardly, I squealed with pleasure.

"Of course, then you were nearly crushed to death in front of my eyes. Later I thought of a perfectly good excuse for why I acted at that moment - because if I hadn't saved you, if your blood had been spilled there in front of me, I don't think I could have stopped myself from exposing us for what we were." I frowned, looking down at his hand in my own. He bent his face down until he caught my eyes again. "But I only thought of that excuse later. At the time, all I could think was 'not her'."

He closed his eyes, lost in the agonizing confession. I listened intently, I had completely forgotten about this scene in the book. It had been months since I'd read it after all.

"What was going through your mind when it was all over?" I asked curiously.

His eyes flashed up to mine. "I was appalled. I couldn't believe I had put us in danger after all, put myself in your power -_you _of all people. As if I needed another motive to kill you." We both flinched as the word slipped out and he lightly stroked my hand, just a few times to show me that he was still tender even through his upsetting story.

"It had the opposite effect." He informed quickly. "I fought with Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper when they suspected that now was the time...it was the worst fight we've ever had. Carlisle sided with me, and Alice." He grimaced when he said her name. I didn't know why. I was eternally grateful towards her. "Esme told me to do whatever I had to in order to stay."

I felt guilty. Terribly, _terribly _guilty that I was the cause of such great conflict within their family. No wonder Rosalie hated me. If I were her, I wouldn't want some random human girl tearing up my family either.

And Esme, kind, caring, Esme, didn't care as long as her son wouldn't leave her again. I bit my lip and looked down. I wanted to apologize, but it would serve no purpose.

"All that next day I eavesdropped on the minds of everyone you spoke to, shocked that you kept your word. I didn't understand you at all. But I knew that I couldn't become more involved with you, I did my very best to stay as far away from you as possible." He snorted derisively. "All that turned out to be useless of course, since you already knew." I smiled sheepishly.

"Everyday, the perfume of your skin, your breath, your hair...it hit me as hard as the first day." His eyes were tender when they met mine. Quite a surprise. "And for that, I'd have fared better if I had exposed us all the first moment, than if now, here - with no worries and nothing to stop me - I were to hurt you."

Hesitantly, I voiced my next question, feeling like a fool as I did. "Why?" I asked softly.

"_Arsinoë." _He said, "It signifies so many things, all of which describe you completely." He murmured more to himself than to me. "I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you. You don't know how it's tortured me. The thought of you, still, white, cold...to never to see you so full of joy again -to never see that flush of intuition in our eyes when you see through my pretenses...it would be unendurable." He lifted his glorious, agonized eyes to mine. "You are the most important thing to me now. The most important thing to me _ever_."

There. He said it. Just like that.

My mind was reeling. I had waited so damn long for this moment, and yet, I was so taken aback. I couldn't believe it. It felt like some elaborate dream. He waited for my reaction, even though I was back to studying our hands. But I could feel his smoldering eyes on me, like I had so many times before. I didn't really know how to answer without sounding like some obsessive fangirl, which realistically was what I was. I took a deep breath, trying to gather my courage as he waited, looking much more patiently than I must have been.

"I'm sure you already know how I feel. Even without your mind reading ability. I mean, I'm sitting here aren't I?" I smirked. "I must be an idiot for wanting to be with a douche like you."

He laughed. "You _are _an idiot." He agreed and I nodded, laughing along.

"And you _are _a douchebag." I retorted with a smile.

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb..." he murmured. I smiled softly.

"What a stupid lamb." I replied with a head shake.

"What a sick, masochistic lion." He stared into the shadowy forest for a long moment. Then, he turned to me and smiled. I smiled back.

"So. Tell me what I did wrong. Why did you run away?" His smile faded.

"You know it wasn't-"

"Don't give me that. I need to start learning what I can and cannot do. This," I stroked his hand again. "Seems to be alright."

He smiled again."You didn't do anything wrong, Noë. It was my fault."

"If we're going to make this work, I need to know what I can and cannot do, so we don't run into that problem again." I told him sternly.

"Well..." he contemplated slowly. "It was just how close you were." I nodded understandingly. It was what I thought."Most humans instinctively shy away from us, are repelled by our strangeness...I wasn't expecting you to come so close. And the smell of your throat." He stopped, worrying that he had upset me. I raised my eyebrow expectantly.

"Alrighty then. I'll keep my hair down most days." He smiled and shook his head.

"You don't have to. Really, it was more of a surprise than anything." He assured me.

He raised his free hand and placed it gently on the side of my neck. I sat very still, the feel of his touch a warning -a warning telling me to be terrified. But there was no fear in me. Instead I felt my heart rate pick up.

I was such an idiot.

"See?" His voice was husky. I bit my lip. "Perfectly fine."

But was it really? Because I didn't feel 'perfectly fine'. I felt like I was cardiac arrest, my heart was pounding and my blood was rushing. Sometimes, I wished that I could literally control my bodies reactions so as to not embarrass myself in situations like these.

That blush on your cheeks is lovely," he murmured. I blinked in surprise. Blush? What blush? He must've been joking, because I _never _blushed. Ever. No matter how embarrassed I was.

Edward seemed slightly amused at my reaction, but he didn't say anything, instead he gently freed his other hand. My hands fell limply into my lap. I closed my eyes as he held my face between his cool hands, leveling out the temperature of my blush with his icy grasp. It was nice. Like when you put a cool cloth to cool yourself down.

"Be very still," he whispered, as if I was not frozen already.

Slowly, I smelt as he came closer towards me, his breath stronger on my face and then my chin, then on my neck. I tried to stay calm. I couldn't tell if I was anxious or if I was excited - but my heart was pounding.

_Dammnit Arsinoë, calm the fuck down!_

Then, gently but surprisingly, he rested his cold cheek against the hallow of my throat, which was suddenly more sensitive than it had ever been in my life. I was solid as I could be, trying to hold back breath, pulse, and tremors just with my mind - I failed. I listened to the sound of his breathing, smelt his bronze hair which could not be compared to anything I had ever smelt.

It was overwhelming.

With deliberate slowness, his hands slid down the sides of my neck, making me shiver. His breath caught and I whispered an apology. He responded by shifting his hands to my shoulders and drifting his face to the left, his nose skimming my collar bone. I shivered again. His face pressed against my chest and for a moment I expected him to move again.

But he didn't.

_I swear to God that if I died now, I would die a happy woman. _

"Ah," he sighed, almost reminiscently. I opened my eyes and tilted my head slightly, but closed my eyes again and bit my lips as I realized he was listening to my heart beating -furiously. It picked up faster with the realization.

_"Arsinoë." _I knew he wasn't just saying my name, but the meaning of it. The _real _meaning of it. We sat there without moving for a long while, possibly hours. Eventually, my pulse slowed to a normal rate as both of us grew accustomed to the position we had found ourselves. He didn't speak again as he held me, I knew any movement could be too much for him to handle. My life could even end so quickly that I didn't notice. Then he would feel horrible. But he was _touching _me. Breathing me in. Living with me as he absorbed my heartbeat through his skin.

This had to be the absolute best day of my life so far. The happiness I was feeling is absolutely indescribable.

Then, too soon, he let go of me. When we looked at each other, though my heartbeat was slow, I was suddenly out of breath. His eyes were peaceful.

"It won't be so hard again," he assured me.

"How hard was it this time?" I asked curiously.

"Not nearly as bad as I imagined it would be. And you?"

"Mmm..Well, it was just a slice of heaven, no big deal." I said with a nonchalant shrug. He smiled.

"You know what I mean." He took my hand and held it against his cheek. "Here. Do you feel how warm it is?"

It was warm. The sun had previously warmed it up a bit, but now is skin had lost most of it's iciness and had almost become a normal human temperature. He was unnaturally soft. But I was touching him again and suddenly, it was all I wanted to do. I bit my lip as the idea hit me.

"Don't move," I whispered. No one could be still like Edward. His closed eyes and stillness made him look like a statue that Michelangelo would have felt envy over. I smiled softly.

I moved more slowly than he did, because I knew there was much more chance that I'd go out of his control than he would have gone out of his own. I caressed his cheek, delicately stroked his eyelid, the purple shadow under his eye. I traced the shape of his perfect, sharp nose, his strong cheekbones which traveled down to his strong jaw. He was so strong and solid, everywhere...except for his lips. His lips held an innocence and vulnerability, a softness and sweetness that only his eyes held when he looked at me. I touched them, biting my own anxiously. His lips parted under my hand and I could feel his cool breath on my fingertips. I took in my own shaky breath, which he mimicked less than a second later. I wanted to lean in, inhale the scent of him.

So I dropped my hand and leaned away, because I knew I would do something I knew I would regret.

He opened his eyes, a longing in them that I had never seen within him before. It was not the primal need for my life that I had seen, but the primal need for _me_. It made me freeze, hoping he would use the urge and follow its signals. He did not. As I expected.

"I wish," he whispered raspily. "I wish you could feel the...complexity...the confusion...I feel. That you could understand."

He raised his hand to my hair then carefully brushed it across my face.

"I have time to listen." I replied with a small smile.

"I don't think I can explain even with an eternity to do so. I've told you, on one hand, the hunger -the thirst- that, deplorable creature that I am, I feel for you. And I think you can understand that, to an extent. Though you are not addicted to any illegal substances, you probably can't empathize completely." He smiled.

"That is speculation, _Monsieur_." He laughed at me, taking his fingers and touching my lips as I giggled. I stopped immediately, calming myself for him.

"But..." he paused, his eyes intently watching my lip. I bit it nervously. "There are other hungers. Hungers I don't even understand, that are foreign to me."

"I may understand _that _better than you think." I answered with a knowing nod.

""I am not used to feeling so human. Is it always like this?"

"Never. I think it's just you."

"Oh." He seemed disappointed a moment and I realized what he thought I meant. "I don't know how to be close to you," he admitted. "That's the problem. That I don't know if I can. That must be why it's me."

"You misunderstood me. I mean, I think it's just because of you. You do this to me. Only you." I told him sincerely. I leaned towards him and placed my cheek against his chest. It was hard as stone, cold even through his shirt. But muscular. Sculpted. Real. I could hear his breath swirling under my ear...and nothing else.

"This is enough for me." I sighed, closing my eyes and melting into his chill. In a very human move, he put his arms around me and pressed his face into my hair. My heart rate jumped and I didn't dare move for a few minutes until he adjusted to it.

It was times like these when I was glad he couldn't read my mind, or else he'd be subjected to the squealing banshee I was on the inside.

"You're doing pretty well. I think you underestimate yourself."

"I have human instincts - they may be buried deep, but they're there." He answered.

We sat like that for an immeasurable moment, and I wondered what he was thinking. I couldn't remember what happened in this scene during Midnight Sun. Was he as happy as I was at that moment? Was he feeling as blissful as I was?

But I could now see the light fading, the shadows of the forest beginning to touch us, I sighed.

"You have to go." He whispered.

"So you lied." I accused playfully. "You can read my mind."

"It's getting clearer." I could hear the smile in his voice. He took my shoulders and I looked into his face, hoping he would take the opportunities he missed - stop getting your hopes up, Arsinoë. You're being ridiculous.

"Can I show you something?" He was suddenly excited. I looked at him suspiciously, the mood change and glimmer in his eye was not comforting.

"Depends, does it have anything to do with dismemberment, spiders, or barbies?" I asked warily

"No," he laughed at me. "I'll show you how I travel in the forest. Don't worry, you'll be very safe, and we'll get to your car much faster." His mouth twitched up into that crooked smile so beautiful that my heart nearly stopped.

"Ah yes, Super Speed, right?" I asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

He laughed loud. A purely jubilant sound -it was uplifting. "Exactly."

"Come on my little adventurer-"_Cue squeal_"-Climb on my back." I blinked.

"Like, dude, are you sure?" I asked as I picked up my gloves and shove them in my pocket. But he seemed to mean it as he reached for me. My heart reacted; even though he couldn't read my brain like the other people littering the world, my pulse must have given everything away for him. He proceeded to sling me onto his back, with very little effort - for either of us. I clamped my arms and legs tightly around him, not really worried about choking him anymore. He was so stone like that I felt unstable and like I would possibly fall off if he let go of me.

"I'm a bit heavier than your average backpack," I warned jokingly. I knew he hardly felt anything.

"Hah!" he snorted, I could almost hear his eyes rolling, which made me scowl. He was in higher spirits than I had ever seen him. It made me grin into his neck as I leaned as much of my body as I could against him. He startled me by grabbing my hand and gently pressing my palm to his face. I heard him inhale.

"Easier all the time," he muttered, with a smile. He took the time to look back at me and winked.

"Forward my loyal stead!" I exclaimed pointing forward with a laugh.

Then he was off. Faster than any roller coaster I had ever been on, any car I had driven in. He was like a bullet, streaking through the dark, avoiding the trees and underbrush I could barely see as a blur, let alone solid objects. It didn't even feel like his feet were touching the ground, so smooth was his gait. It was amazing, wonderful, the speed we were going making adrenaline rush through me.

I had never grinned so much in my life.

Then, almost much faster than I could believe, it was over. We had hiked for hours this morning to reach the Meadow, and now in a matter of minutes, we were back. My Range Rover looked much the same as it did earlier, as if no time had passed at all.

"Exhilarating, isn't it?" He asked excitedly, waiting for me to climb off. I did so eagerly, before turning to him with such a large grin that I'm surprised my lips didn't split.

"Inta bitjanen!" I exclaimed excitedly. He blinked in confusion.

"Pardon?" He asked. I laughed.

"You're amazing." I informed him. "Can we do that again?" I asked eagerly. He laughed and shook his head.

"You're quite the adrenaline junkie aren't you?" He asked in amusement. "Some other time perhaps." Edward told me and I pouted a bit. Suddenly, the wind blew and ruffled my hair, forcing me to close my eyes as they blew in my face.

When I opened my eyes again, his face was very close to mine and I breathed in, bathing myself in his smell. I was frozen. Maybe that was a hidden vampire talented not mentioned in the book- that his smell worked as a paralysis. He seemed to leave me fumbling to move, breathe, or speak today, as opposed to every other day where I could outwardly act in control. It wasn't impossible, considering everything else I'd seen from his twinkly reality.

Lol.

"I was thinking, while I was running..." he paused.

"Funny, what happened seemed completely thoughtless."

"Silly, Noë," he chided. "Running is second nature to me, it's not something I have to think about anyway."

"You are a show off." I pointed out with an eye roll.

He smiled at me. "No, I was thinking there was something I wanted to try."

He took my face in his hands again, stunning me into silence. There were no witty comments or awkward conjunctions. He hesitated -not like a man would hesitate before he kissed a woman, he was not gauging my reaction. He had no need to, my heart was stuttering it's own reply that I am sure the entire world could hear, vampire or no. Instead Edward hesitated to test himself, to see if this was safe, to make sure he was still in control of his instincts.

Then, his cold, surprisingly soft lips pressed very softly onto my own.

It was perfect, he had judged it well, and I forced myself to not lose control and rush the kiss. I closed my eyes and slowly, _inch by agonizing inch_, I raised my arms and wrapped them around his neck, happy when he didn't stiffen. The kiss was unlike anything I had ever experienced (I'd been kissed once or twice obviously), it was soft, tender -as if we had all the time in the world. And yet, it also felt like we had done it a million times.

Eventually, he pulled back. He had a gentle smile on his face, one I had come to love. Then he grinned a surprisingly impish grin. I pulled back my arms and raised a brow.

"There." He was pleased with himself. I was pleasantly surprised.

"How was it? Are you okay?" I asked, concerned about how he was fairing.

He laughed aloud. "I'm stronger than I thought. It's nice to know."

"I'm glad one of us can at least say that." I told him with an eye roll. "I almost forgot to stay calm." I said honestly.

"You _are _only human after all." He taunted with a smirk, eyebrow raised.

He looked dropped dead sexy.

"Are you still on high from the run? Or is it my kissing expertise." How lighthearted, how human he seemed as he laughed now, his seraphic face untroubled. He was a different Edward than the one I had known, from either real life or the book. And I felt all the more smitten by him. It would cause me physical pain for any sort of separation at this point.

"Both actually." I admitted with a grin.

"Maybe you should let me drive."

"Aren't you just full of wise-cracks today?" I asked, planting a hand on my hip and regarding him with a raised eyebrow.

"I can drive better than you on your best day," he teased. I narrowed my eyes, so he quickly amended with, "you have much slower reflexes."

"I know that." I laughed. "I'm teasing you...but I can't help this is an excuse to finally drive my car. I know you've been longing to see how fast it can go." I pointed.

"Guilty as charged." Edward admitted, eyes alight with amusement. I rolled my eyes.

"Some trust please, Arsinoë." He seemed to like to say my name, and I didn't mind. I liked him saying my name more that I would care to admit. My hand was in my pocket, curled tightly around my keychain. I raised an eyebrow and shook my head with a tight grin.

"Dream on, Amigo." He raised his eyebrows in disbelief. I started to step around him to go to the drivers side. But apparently it was now a game between the two of us and the car key because his arm created a trap around my waist and held me back.

I didn't mind one bit.

"Arsinoë, I've already expended a great deal of personal effort at this point to keep you alive. I'm not about to let you behind the wheel of a vehicle when you can't even walk straight. Besides," he grinned mischievously. "Friends don't let friends drive drunk." I could hardly think around his incredibly sweet scent. I took a breath of him and hid it so that it looked like it was just to speak. Drunk indeed.

Not that I would admit it.

"_Drunk?"_ I asked with disbelief.

"You're intoxicated by my very presence." he was grinning that playful smirk of his.

"I could say the same." I challenged. I held the key high and dropped it into his hand. He smiled brightly at me. "My Range Rover is a still a baby, okay? Treat him even more gently than a human you run through the forest with." I instructed firmly.

"You were surprisingly sensible." He smirked.

"What? Was I wrong?" I asked, slightly stung. "Are you not affected by me at all?"

Again his features transformed, his expression soft and warm. It took him a long time to answer, he simply bent his face low and brushed his lips against my jaw from ear chin. Back and forth and back and forth, hypnotizing me by the movement. My eyes had closed at the wonderful, cool sensation.

"Regardless," he murmured against my neck. "I have better reflexes."

.

.

.

_**Le squeal! Gosh, I loved that last scene in the book ~^.^~**_

_**Hey there! Howz youz? Lookie here! The chapter came out early! Lol, I had some time on my hands. It's not very funny, and we actually see a calmer side of Arsinoë, so I liked it a lot.**_

_**Good news, I've got my laptop again, or rather, I've got a new one (early bday prez) so this is the last chapter that will be typed on mobile. Thank you all for your patience. **_

_**Also, thank you to all those who took the time to answer my author's note, it was very helpful. **_

_To the guest who reviewed; I did Google the IQ thing before I wrote it down. There are some people out there with IQ's higher than Einstien's. One of them is actually a thirteen year old boy who mastered high school level Calc when he was like six. Thank you for the advice though, it was really appreciated :D _

_**Anyway, since this is the last mobi chappie, I've decided to do a "Q and A" at the end of next chapter. I figured instead of answering all your reviews which date more than one month previous, I can do this instead. **_

_**So, in your reviews, ask all your questions about the fic and/or Arsinoë and they shall be answered, yeah? **_

_**Lot's of love! **_

_**Blue!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_Playlist: Julio Eglesias-literally all of his albums, lol XD_

**_PLEASE READ THE AN AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!_**

* * *

I was correct in my assumption of Edward just looking for a chance to drive my car. He was literally speeding down the highway with a wide grin on his face, dodging cars with the ease of someone who had done this a million times. Looking at the speedometer, I rolled my eyes when I saw that he was pushing two-hundred. I wasn't particularly worried, my 4x4 was in good shape, still brand new and he was a hella-good driver, plus I was wearing my seatbelt.

He looked effortless and more carefree than I had ever seen him. Much to my envy, he drove one handed, holding my hand on the leather armrest. You could just imagine my joy right then, the melted puddle of goo I was on the inside. Sometimes he would gaze into the setting sun, then to me. It was overwhelming.

I had let him choose the music this time, and much to my surprise, he had chosen my customised playlist of older songs ranging from the fifties to the eighties, singing along to every song, and knowing every line. I'd never actually heard him sing before, and quite frankly, he was amazing. Better than any professional than I had ever heard, more entrancing than any show I had ever attended. Clearly, that was saying something since my parents believed in being cultured and experiencing the beauty of the arts, music included.

"So, you like older music then?" I asked with an amused smirk. He nodded with a grin.

"Music in the fifties was good. Much better that the sixties of seventies." He cringed. "The eighties were bearable."

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Psh, I don't know what you're talking about. The seventies were amazing!" I defended and he gave me a wryly amused look.

"I gathered, considering that half the songs on this playlist consists of music from that period." He drawled. I laughed.

"Well the music was great, but the fashion was horrendous." I laughed even more at his visibly grimace. Then I gasped, realizing something, before laughing even harder.

"I can just imagine! Edward Cullen dressed in highwaisted pants, bold printed silk shirts and high-heeled boots!" I exclaimed, the image of Edward boogying under disco balls floating around my mind. I died, laughing so hard that I literally couldn't breathe anymore.

"It was horrible time." Was all he uttered, the memory making him visibly feel pain. I calmed down a bit, wiping moisture from my eyes.

"I would have payed anything to see that." I declared with a few more giggles. He didn't seem amused.

"How old are you, might I ask?" I question. He smirked.

"You may not." He answered cheekily, I frowned halfheartedly at him, making him chuckle a bit.

"Does it matter much?" Edward asked me, eyebrow raised. I nodded as if it were obvious.

"Tch, of course it does. That way, I can know if I should buy you a cane or a pipe for your birthday." I told him. He laughed, gold eyes alight with amusement before he mused lightly to himself.

"I wonder if it will upset you." He wondered quietly, gazing into the sun. Seconds passed in silence. Edward slowly looked into my eyes, seeming to forget the road for a moment. Whatever the heck it was he saw within them seemed to spur him on enough to tell me. But I noticed how he looked away before he said it. He watched the road, feigning concentration on the simple act of steering.

"I was born in Chicago 1901." Edward paused, glancing at me through the corner of his eye. I made a thoughtful face, making him instantly curious. "What are you thinking?"

"Well, I've found an answer to my previous problem -A cane, if you're wondering-, but then I've just realised that you were born in between two great time periods." I paused, laughing at my next realisation. "And now, I've _also _just realised the irony of your name.". He smiled a little.

"I suppose it is a little ironic." Edward acknowledged, then looked concerned when I frowned in displeasure. "What's wrong?" He asked.

I looked at him curiously. "You lived in a pretty bad time for women, and yet you're very...Chilvarous." I remarked. He shrugged nonchalantly. I raised a brow.

"My mother was feminist. She didn't believe in division of the sexes. But she also taught me to treat females with respect." Then he frowned. "It's one of the few things I remember about her."

I bit my lip but didn't reply.

"Carlisle found me in the hospital in th summer of 1918. I was seventeen, and dying of the Spanish Influenza." I frowned. I knew of it. How could I not? It was known as the Blood Plague, nurses had to wear rubber rain boots just to walk through the hospital. Unlike most Viruses, it targeted those who were healthy and strong. Meaning that the stronger your immune system, the faster you die. That's why mostly teens and young adults were affected. Along with the occasional fully grown adult. Elderlies were mostly safe, but some still caught it. It was a terrible sickness. Blood poured out each orifice, choked you in your sleep, and you died drowning in your own blood.

Yeah, like, it was pretty bad.

"I don't remember it well," he assured me, seeing my grim look. "It was a very long time ago, and human memories fade. I _do _remember how it felt, when Carlisle saved me. It's not an easy thing. Not something you could forget."

"And your parents?" I asked softly.

"They had already died from the disease. I was alone. That's why he chose me in all the chaos of the epidemic, no one would ever realize I was gone." Edward replied softly.

I felt for him, I really did. No one wanted to die alone, suffering and in pain, with no one to remember you, or tell happy stories about you...

"He acted from loneliness. That's usually the reason behind the choice. I was the first in Carlisle's family, though he found Esme soon after. She fell from a cliff, they brought her straight to the hospital morgue, though somehow her heart was still beating." He explained. I knew he was lying, well, at least partly. Esme didn't 'fall'. She jumped. But I suppose I understood why he didn't say it like that.

"I see..." Was all I said. He looked at me weirdly.

"Knowing your curiosity, I'm surprised you haven't asked about the others." Edward pointed out. I shrugged halfheartedly.

"That's because I already know about the others." I told him truthfully. He seemed interested, regarding me intently.

"Really?" He asked in surprise. I nodded and looked out the window.

"Mhmm. Though I don't recall much about Esme. Her history was very...tragic." I finished. Edward looked at me with a frown.

"So you know the truth." He realised and I nodded.

"Like I said, I don't remember much. I know she had a son -I think- and something happened, causing her to become depressed and attempt suicide." I told him, sad for my friend.

Edward didn't elaborate, but I saw something akin to realisation appear in his eyes. "You know of Alice's past then?" I looked away, deliberately not looking him in the eye.

"...So you do." He concluded and I sighed, caving.

"Alice was born around the same time as you actually." He seemed interested. "Her real name is Mary Alice Brandon. She grew up in a relatively well off family, she had a sister, I think, and they were very close. Two parents...pretty normal really." I looked upwards absentmindedly.

"Well, it would have been if she wasn't so..._different._" I said warily. Edward's brows furrowed in confusion, and my eyes slid down to meet his.

"Different in what sense?"

"Alice could see the future. Even as a human." I stated, watching his reaction closely. He seemed to be thinking hard about something, eyes conflicted. He didn't say anything though, so I continued.

"Well, as you know, that was a very bad thing during those times. Her parents were ashamed of her, constantly trying to scold her out of it. People thought her insane." I told him, idly sweeping my hair to one side. Edward was silent for one last moment before a look of pure horror dawned on his expression.

"...They sent her to a Mental Asylum?" He asked, sounding completely horrified. I nodded grimly.

"They did. They didn't even visit her." I said shaking my head sympathetically. "The Matron was a cruel woman, using shock treatment on patients." I heard his sharp intake of breath but I didn't look at him.

"Well, there was a vampire who worked the night shift there. He took a liking Alice, stayed with her, kept her company...and eventually fell in love with her."

"So he turned her?" He asked, jumping to the obvious conclusion. I shook my head.

"He was planning to, but he never got the chance." I paused for a moment, scratching my wrist absentmindedly. "There was another Vampire named James. He was passing by one day when he caught wind of Alice's scent. She was his singer apparently." I saw Edward tense from the corner of my vision and sighed inwardly.

"Well, he was instantly attracted, especially when he caught sight of the vampire in love with Alice. James, well, he's a tracker you see, lives for the hunt and all that shit." I waved my hand casually. "So, he started dropping by the asylum, planning how he would catch Alice and suck her dry." I was blunt about it, much to Edward's visible displeasure.

"I don't know, or remember how James managed to capture her, but he did, and almost succeeded in killing her too. But the Vampire who was in love with Alice intervened before she could die completely. They fought, he succeeded in wounding James, but was killed as a consequence. James was hurt, and I think he lost interest, but either way, he left Alice to her fate, and she woke up alone with no memories of who she was." I finished.

Edward didn't reply immediately, and we ended up sitting in silence for a while.

"Are you going to tell her?" He asked me eventually.

"I was going to talk to Carlisle about it first..."I frowned. "But should I really?" I asked.

"I mean, it's a pretty bad past. Wouldn't it be better if she went on thinking she had a family loved her and through some unfortunate accident became a Vampire?" I asked. "I wouldn't want to crush that thought. She's probably spent all her second life thinking that. She'd be devastated to learn the truth." I tried but he shook his head in denial.

"Alice is strong. She deserves to know. And she has the rest of us." Edward pointed out. I pursed my lips in displeasure.

"I'll talk to Carlisle first."

"...Perhaps you should." He agreed. Then he grinned sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I'm keeping you from dinner."

And right one cue, I felt the tell-tale feeling of my stomach clenching hungrily. I laughed.

"It seems we lost track of time." I replied with a grin.

"I've never spent much time around anyone who eats food. I forget." He apologised. I shook my head and laughed again, about to move to open the door, when suddenly, he was infront of me, holding it open with a smile. I blinked in confusion, making him laugh at my expression, before stepping out. We meandered slowly towards my porch, not in any rush.

"Don't you remember what it's like? You eat ice-cream, I know that, but is that really all?" I asked curiously as we stopped infront of the big Oak door.

"Sadly, yes. Believe me, we've tried." He chuckled. "Maybe you could inside and enjoy it for me?" He proposed pointedly. I laughed and opened the door, pausing when he didn't follow.

"Aren't you coming in?" I asked in confusion. He shook his head.

"I'll be back later, I promise." He replied, bronze hair being ruffled by the wind. I nodded.

"'K, then." I replied evenly, "See you."

"Arsinoë," he said, gently grabbing my wrist, pulling me back to him. I turned.

"Hmm-" was all I managed before I felt his soft lips on mine, feeling his hand gently cupping my cheek. My eyes closed instinctively. Like our first kiss, it was short and sweet, lasting only a few short seconds, and yet, in a way, to me it seemed ten times better. I vaguely wondered if this is how it would be from now on, each kiss better than the last, each day better than the previous...

I felt him smile, and then he was gone.

I blinked stupidly for a moment, still in a daze before I managed to snap myself back into reality. I grinned and bit my lip, before sighing and heading inside, closing the door behind me.

It was still pretty warm out, so the house was cool from the A/C as I made my way to the kitchen to get something to eat. If I didn't do it soon, I feared my stomach would grow teeth and eat _me. _

I laughed a bit at the thought, flicking on the light as I entered. It was much the same as Edward and I left it this morning, nothing out of the ordinary...

Oh fuck this.

"_YAASSS!" _I exploded happily fist pumping the air triumphantly. I did a little jig as I walked to the fridge, pulling out a left over piece of Pumpkin pie from last night's sleepover. I put it in the Microwave with a grin.

Five months! Five flipping long months of waiting, bidding my time and finally, _finally, _I've succeeded! The happiness I was feeling at that moment was too much for me, and I literally couldn't stop grinning.

And he had kissed me! _Twice! _In one day!

_Tehku Zat Bella Swan! _

I pulled out the plate when the microwave beeped, got a glass of milk and happily sat at the island munching away at my extremely unhealthy dinner.

This was crazy, it was literally like a dream. Or as Beyoncé says, a Beautiful Nightmare. Well, I knew one thing for sure, the next time I saw Lucy, I would give her a gigantic hug...then promptly slap her for sending me here in the first place.

I giggled and quickly finished, putting my plate and glass in the dish (I didn't wash them before, it was a waste of time) before I literally sprinted up the stairs to my bedroom so I could get ready. I was so happy that I was giddy.

_Wait a goddamn minute Arsinoë Zeidan! _

I paused in the middle of picking my pajama's with a frown. Slowly, I placed the pair of black cotton shorts I had picked up in my hand.

What hell was I doing? I needed to calm down and get my shit together. Not galivate around singing songs of love and be blissful and stuff.

I was acting _lovestruck. _

I shuddered visibly as I picked up the purple and blue tank top and clean green underwear and made my way normally to the bathroom so I could shower and get the smell of sweat off me.

Yes, I was in love with Edward. I had already established that. Good. Now that I've had my little mini-celebration, I can start acting normal again. I caught sight of my face in the mirror and I looked so damn..._happy_.

I snorted and rolled my eyes, stripping and dropping my clothes in the laundry basket, before getting in the shower.

Okay, cool. Now what? What's next for us? Obviously not killer trackers, or angry werewolves or any vengeful girlfriends that's for sure. Nope, not at all.

I frowned as I rubbed soap on my facetowel, feeling the water seep through my thick bush of hair. My goal was to have as normal a relationship as possible. I say that because, really, he's a vampire, and I'm from a different dimension, normal between us is debatable. I laughed, almost choking on some water.

There was always the risk that the Volturi could find out though, but it was a slim chance. The Volturi only found out in New Moon because Edward went to them and Bella had to save him. If not, they would have remained blissfully ignorant.

But then again, if they somehow _did _find out, then I would either be forced to become a vampire, they'd kill me, or they'd kill Edward.

To be honest, neither option seemed quite favorable.

I scrubbed my hair thoroughly, making sure to get all the dirt out before rinsing and getting out of the shower, brushing my teeth quickly before changing into my night clothes. I didn't bother drying my hair, the A/C would do that pretty effectively.

Along with turning it into more of a bush than usual.

_Ah well, whaddaya gonna do? _

I padded into the bedroom barefoot (and hissing a bit when my warm feet touched the cold tile) and found it empty. I was disappointed to note that Edward still hadn't come back yet.

Maybe he would bring his suitcase over, so that he wouldn't have to get it tomorrow.

I froze mid-step, pausing in the middle of connecting my IPad to the stereo on my nightstand (which I never used) to look up in shock.

Suitcase.

I haven't packed my suitcase yet.

Well shit.

With a sigh, I pressed play on my Micheal Jackson playlist, smiling a bit when _Remember the time _came on, before shuffling to my wardrobe with dread, pulling it open and pulling down the blue suitcase from a long shelf on the top.

I moved back and unzipped it, before taking a deep breath an looking back at my wardrobe with dread.

My wardrobe was huge, to be blunt. Well, it had to be, when you had two filthy rich parents and an aunt who owned a clothing line. Plus, technically, this was my Aunt's house, so every room had a big wardrobe. It took up most of one wall of my already big bedroom, and was built into the wall, from floor to ceiling.

It was cherry wood brown, with drawers at the bottom, and had like, three sections, with six doors in total. And it was filled to the brim with clothes.

Alice would be proud.

I was just happy that I hadn't needed to unpack anything when I arrived, all my clothes from my world were just _there. _

I opened all the doors, stepped back and took a good long look at my inventory. I had so many clothes it wasn't even funny. You could literally hide in there and no one would find you.

_Where the hell did I even get that dress from? _

I planted two hands on my hips, determined to finish my packing quickly. Micheal was singing _Beat it _in the background, giving me even more strength...

...Which I promptly lost instantly as I crumpled to the the ground on my knees and buried my face in my hands, distraught.

"I can't do this!" I cried, there were just _too _many clothes, where would I even begin?!

"What can't you do?" I heard, making me twist around and crane my neck to see Edward casually lying on my bed with an amused smirk on his face, arms folded behind him, leaning on the leather headboard. Sometimes I forgot how tall he was, my bed was a king size, and yet his feet almost reached the bottom. His eyes were bright and happy, his hair darker and even more disheveled than normal. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and black khaki..._shorts? _

And holy shit, he looked damn sexy with that devilish smirk on his face.

I had never seen him look so casual though, and yet he still made the outfit look like it came straight out of a Men's fashion magazine. Well, maybe it did, he didn't wear anything but designer after all.

"Hi..." I said, forcing myself to stop undressing him with my eyes. He smirked even more.

"Hi." He mimicked, making me grin. Then his eyes casually slid over to my wardrobe, then down to my empty, open suitcase. He raised an eyebrow.

I chuckled nervously, rubbing my arm sheepishly. "I haven't gotten the chance to pack yet." I told him. He laughed.

"I gathered that." He replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Have _you _packed?" I asked. He grinned.

"As a matter of fact, my suitcase is downstairs." Edward told me. I blinked in surprise.

"The doors were locked. How did you get in? I didn't hear anything." I questioned. His grin widened.

"It's a secret." He told me with a wink. I rolled my eyes.

"Aha..." I drawled sarcastically, rolling my eyes. He laughed again.

I looked back at my empty suitcase, remembering the problem at hand. "You're lucky. I don't even know where to start." I told him with an annoyed sigh. I stood up from where I was still kneeling on the tile and turned to him with a hand on my hip and a smirk on my face.

I noticed how his eyes slowly trailed upwards from my bare legs to my face. I raised an eyebrow.

"You look nice." Edward said, grin still on his face.

"I'm sure.." Was my drawl reply. Then I turned back to my wardrobe and started pulling clothes out. "Give me a few moments to dump random clothing into my suitcase in an attempt to finish the tedious task of packing. I'll be with you in a moment." I requested. I heard his soft laughter from behind me.

"I don't mind waiting." Edward answered and I smiled. Despite what I told Edward, I wasn't haphazard in my actions. I was quick yes, but I wasn't careless. I made sure to pick only my nicer things (coughdesigneronescough). I packed plenty shorts (it was Thailand after all), flowy skirts, t-shirts, a couple of jackets, leggings, skinnys, dresses (casual and formal) and swimming costumes.

I felt Edward's eyes on me the whole time I worked, following my movements intently. It was pretty unnerving.

I also got my shoe trunk out, packing sandals, sneakers, heels and pumps. My toiletry bag was filled with makeup, nail polish, perfumes and facial products. And I didn't forget to bring my jewelry. Nope, I packed that too.

Twenty minutes later, I was standing triumphantly over a zipped suitcase and closed shoe trunk.

"Huzza huzza!" I declared with a grin, fist pumping. "No task is too much for the great Arsinoë Zeidan! _Hahahaha!" _I laughed in a fake deep voice. Edward watched with a raised an amused eyebrow.

"Did the 'Great Arsinoë Zeidan' remember to pack socks?" He asked, sounding deeply amused.

That shut up me good.

I glared at him, and jabbed my finger in his direction. "Rain on my parade, why don't you?" I sneered, making him laugh. I pulled open my drawer and pulled out a few pairs of socks, pantyhose and fingerless gloves in different colors, before unzipping my suitcase and shoving them in, before zipping it closed again and standing straight again.

"There." I declared with a happy smile, and with a strength that I'm sure surprised him (judging by the slight widening his eyes), I picked up the bags with a soft grunt and placed them by the door. He didn't say anything though.

Edward watched as I walked over to the bed and crawled on, shuffling over next to him and he sat up to be right by my side. He bent his face low and laid his cool cheek against my own. I giggled a bit as he hummed in happiness, sounding almost like the purr of a content cat. It was very difficult to control my breathing and stay still when he was so close.

Yep, Micheal was right. Edward gave me butterflies inside, indeed.

"It seems like its much easier for you to be so close." I stated quietly.

"Does it seem that way to you?" Edward murmured. His nose glided over my jaw and made me shiver as he took his hand and pulled back my still damp hair. My breathing deepened as he rested his lips next to the hollow underneath my ear and I closed my eyes.

"It does."

"Mhmm." He replied in confirmation. His fingers started to trace my collarbone and I almost fainted right then. I didn't pay attention to anything except for Edward. His smell, his soft touch, his breathing.

It was pure bliss.

"Do you know why?" I barely managed to say those four words properly, so dazed that I was.

I felt the tremor of his breath on my neck as he laughed. It made me giggle and squirm a bit. I was very ticklish. "Mind over matter."

He placed a light kiss on my collarbone and I shifted a bit. When I shifted, he froze. He seemed to even stop breathing. We stared at each other cautiously for a moment, waiting to see what would happen. Then, his expression became puzzled.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked warily.

I smiled and shook my head. "Not at all, I'm just terribly ticklish is all." I told him before I smirked. "Plus, you're driving me absolutely crazy."

He smirked triumphantly. "Really?" Edward asked, trying not to sound smug, but I saw the emotion in his eyes.

"Yes, 'Really'" I teased.

"I'm just pleasantly surprised," he clarified. "In the last hundred years or so," that was a pretty long time when you think about it "I never imagined anything like this. I didn't believe I would ever want to be with someone in an intimate way, to actually _stay _with, I mean. I _knew _that I was good at it. But when I'm with you, when I listen to your reactions, the way your heartbeat accelerates, your breathing deepens -it's fascinating to me. A novelty."

"What can I say? You've got talent." I teased wiggling my brows. He shrugged nonchalantly and we laughed.

"But I wonder why it's suddenly so easy for you." I said, immensely curious.

"It's not _easy_._" _he sighed. "But this afternoon, I was still...undecided. I'm sorry about that, it was unforgivable of me to behave so. Forgive me."

I shrugged and smiled. "There's nothing to forgive."

"Thank you." he smiled gratefully. "You see, I wasn't sure if I was strong enough..."He picked up one of my hands and pressed it lightly to his face. "And while there was still that possibility that I might be...overcome," he breathed in the scent of my wrist and groaned.

Holy Shiat, that was like _so hawt_.

"I was...susceptible. Until I made up my mind that I _was _strong enough, that there was no possibility at all that I would...that I ever could..."

His struggle for words actually made him seem normal. Not like some perfect being who had no trouble communicating easily and eloquently. It made me feel a little bit better I suppose. "So there isn't any chance left that you'd still want to nibble on me, is there?"

"Mind over matter." Edward repeated with an overjoyed smile.

"Well," I grinned, "that was much easier than I expected."

"Ha!" he laughed loudly. "Easy for _you_." he touched his fingertip to my nose affectionately, and I giggled. Little gestures of affection made me ecstatic. Like part of my mental boyfriend goals list.

So far Edward had qualified for each one.

His face became serious once more.

"I'm trying," he whispered, pain etched in every syllable. "If it gets to be...too much, I'm fairly sure I'll be able to leave." He frowned. "And it will be harder tomorrow. I've had the scent of you in my head all day, and I've grown desensitized. If I'm away from you for any length of time, I have to start over again. Not quite from scratch, though."

"Then the obvious solution would be to just stay the night wouldn't it? For both our safety of course." He laughed.

"That suits me just fine. Bring on the shackles -I'm your prisoner." But his long hands form manacles around my wrists. His laughter was musical, it was my new favorite sound.

"You're even _more _handsome when you laugh." I pointed out, brow raised. "It makes me more attracted to you, if that's possible."

"Isn't it supposed to be like this? The glory of first love and all that? It's incredible, isn't it? The difference between reading about something, seeing it in photos, and experiencing it?" He asked with a grin. I smiled.

"Hmm, I suppose so..."I drawled playfully, making him laugh.

"For example," his words were swift now, "the emotion of jealousy. I've read about it a hundred-thousand times, almost as much as you, I've seen actors portray it in a thousand different plays and movies. I believed I understood it pretty clearly...but it shocked me..."

I smirked. "So you've been jealous, huh?" I taunted, already knowing the answer.

"Do you remember the Mike asked you to the dance?" Yes, I did. It was also the day I joked that I was getting married...and the day we started talking to each other again. I remembered it quite clearly.

"I was surprised by the flare of resentment, almost fury, that I felt. I didn't recognise the emotion at first. I was even more aggravated than usual because I couldn't read your mind. Why you refused him. Was it simply for your friend's sake? Was there someone else? I knew I had no right to know either way, but then you went and said you were getting married..." His face darkened, and I couldn't help but snicker.

"You and Mike _completely _fell for it! His _face!" _I laughed, but Edward didn't seem as amused as I was, so I forced myself to calm down.

But lmfao, their faces were flipping hilarious!

"When you said that, I was so close to going ballistic and hunting down the man you were supposedly engaged to and..." He trailed off, shaking his head.

"Then the line in the parking lot started forming." He had the nerve to chuckle and it was my turn to give him an unamused stare.

"Ah yes, the 'Tyler incident'..." I said dryly.

He smiled a bit. "I waited, unreasonably anxious to hear what you would say to them, to watch your expressions. I couldn't deny the relief I felt, watching the annoyance on your face. And yet, I couldn't be sure."

I vaguely remembered that from Midnight Sun.

"That was the first night I came here, I wrestled all night, while watching you sleep, with the chasm between what I knew was right -moral, ethical- and what I wanted. I knew that if I continued to ignore you as I shout, or if I left for a few years until you were gone, that one day you would say yes to Mike, or someone like him. It made me angry."

Yeah, I probably would have said yes to Mike if Edward didn't exist and he asked me out. Maybe anyway. He was a nice guy, thoughtful, sweet, funny and he was good looking, in the human sense. Not to mention we got along great, being sports buddies and all.

"And then," he was whispering now. He looked at me so passionately that I didn't know how to react. "As you were sleeping, you said my name. You actually called me a 'douchebag'"-he chuckled-"and you spoke so clearly, that I thought you had woken up. But you simply rolled over, and mumbled it more. You said that even though I could be a 'douche' sometimes, you still loved me anyway." While he paused, concentrating on something he was remembering, I was inwardly having a panic attack. When the hell did I say those things? I never talked in my sleep, everyone said I slept like the dead. I was mortified.

And yet, with a small smirk on the inside, I realised that it was _exactly _the type of thing I would have said, because really, even when I was asleep, I had to acknowledge the fact that Edward was an A-class Douchebag.

"The feeling that coursed through me when I registered what I'd heard, was unnerving.._staggering_. And I knew that I couldn't ignore you any longer."

He was suddenly silent, most probably listening to my heartbeat because that's where he was staring. Unless of course, he's secretly a pervert (I doubted it). Either way, I didn't mind.

"But jealousy.." He continued. "That's a strange emotion, so much more powerful than I would have thought. And completely irrational." He shook his head, rust colored locks falling over his face. Absentmindedly, he swiped them backwards.

Its unfair how such a simple movement could turn me on so much.

"I find it funny how you're jealous of that, when Rosalie -the Goddess who even has a fanclub- was actually meant for you. I mean, let's be honest, there really is no competition." I told him with a shrug. Let's not forget Tanya, who drapes herself on him and offers sex at every given opportunity.

"You're right." _Ouch. _Edward's tone was final. His teeth gleamed at me and he drew my hands around his back (perfect, _perfect _back), holding me tightly to his chest. I kept still, content with just breathing in his smell.

I was so far gone it's not even _funny_.

"Of course, Rosalie, _is _beautiful, in her own way, but even if she wasn't like a sisterto me, even if Emmett didn't belong with her, she could never have one tenth- no, one hundredth of the attraction you hold for me." He became pensive. "For almost ninety years, I've walked among my kind and yours..all the time thinking I was complete in myself, not realising what I was seeking. And not finding anything, because you weren't born yet."

You know...that was a _tad bit _creepy, when he said it like that, but shame, the guy meant well so I let it go.

"You're quite the charmer aren't you?" I asked, smirking against his chest. "But then again, I _only _to wait through a couple of cold shoulders, a few snide remarks, and maybe one or two glares."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. If you would like, you're completely right. I _should _make this harder for you, definitely." Edward's smile was still there as he freed one of his hands but still managed to hold both my wrists in the other. He stroked my damp hair (don't even ask me how dude) from the top of my head to where it hung low on the pillow, the strands looking more plum colored than the mauve they usually were because of the wetness. "You only have to risk your life every second you spend with me, that's surely not too much. You only have to turn your back on nature, on humanity...what's that worth?" I frowned at him.

"I'm not turning my back on anything, Edward." I told him firmly. He watched me, eyes full of ancient grief, but I held his gaze, not swayed.

He sighed and looked down with a frown.

"Why are you with me?" He asked bluntly, making me frown and tilt my head in confusion, not understanding what he meant. Clearly he understood so he elaborated.

"Why are you with me?" He tried again. "Is it because I'm beautiful, I'm a _Vampire, _were you entranced by my mere precense...why? Or is it just mere infatuation?" He demanded, all of a sudden sounding angry.

I sat up, sitting instead of lying in his lap and looked him straight in the eye.

"Do you want me to be honest?" I asked and he nodded, still looking grim.

"I've been in love with you for about two years." His eyes widened in surprise and I nodded whilst stroking his hair.

"Of course, at first it wasn't 'love', more like a strong obsession with a character from a book. And then one day I woke up, reread it and realised that actually, you're a pretty miserable person." I said bluntly, making him frown. I ignored it.

"Not to mention that you're an ass, manipulative-" he looked ready to protest but I shook my head and carried on running my hand through his soft locks.

"-and a whole bunch of other things which are just too long to list, and I realised that you were far from the perfect gentleman I previously thought." I told him. He looked down, looking completely crestfallen, making my heartache for him, knowing he was probably hating himself on the inside.

"But then I came here, and met you for myself and you were just so...complicated." I frowned, thinking back to all our previous interactions and my hand paused it's movement, still buried under his thick hair.

"Yes, your features played a part, that's unavoidable, but they weren't a main factor." I told him seriously. "When I looked at you, really _looked, _I didn't see Edward the Vampire, I didn't see Edward the Really Hot Guy-" I let out a small huff of amusement "-I saw Edward the Person, and though I saw your faults quite clearly, I also saw all the good things about you. The good things which are buried deep down under, all because you are sad, and lonely and just need a little love."

"So I said to myself, I said "Arsinoë, the guy is a depressed douchebag and is literally on the verge of suicide. You need to help him." And so, I tried. I'm still trying." I finished, softly. I cupped both of his cheeks in my hands and looked him seriously in the eyes.

"Am I doing a good job?" I asked softly, searching his eyes. The emotions they radiated broke my heart; pain, sadness, self-loathing, but there was also happiness mixed in, love and joy.

"You're doing an amazing job." He whispered finally, closing his eyes. I smiled in relief, though he couldn't see me.

"I love you. Don't ever doubt that, okay?" I told him seriously, trying to convince him of the truth in my words. I loved him, and it wasn't 'infatuation', nor was it 'obsession'. I was _in love _with him and he needed to know that so that he could finally be happy, and stop hating himself.

Edward didn't verbally respond, instead his response was a soft kiss which communicated his love more than words ever could.

* * *

**_Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! May 2015 be a great year for all of you! _**

_**In celebration for such a joyous season of holidays, I have two gifts for you and one for myself! First gift is a double-update! One for Christmas and another for New Year! Whoop! And the gift for myself (which is actually for you guys), since it was my birthday last month, is a new series of oneshots taking place in the CP universe, all from EDWARD'S POV! YEAH!**_

_**It's called Tracing Footsteps and should be up in a few minutes. Please show it some love ^.^**_

_**Also, I'm pretty sure I announced a Q AND A FOR THIS CHAPTER BUT SINCE NO ONE ASKED ANY QUESTIONS EXCEPT ONE PERSON, WE HAVE TO DO IT IN CHAPTER 18**_

_**This is why you guys need to read my ANs -_- **_

**_So now, since I have a laptop, I can now start to reply to reviews again! Whoop! _**

**_Firstly, I'd just like to say thank you for all your positive reviews you never fail to send me every chapter. I really love you guys, and thank you once again for the Mary-Sue advice, it helped a lot._**

**_I'm only going to reply to three reviews for now, since they are the most pressing. It's not that the others aren't important, I swear I'll reply to each an everyone, but it's been so long since I've replied to any, so please tell me if I haven't so I can thank you personally._**

**_Okay!_**

Anthea De Mars Shyde-O-Lantern : Yes, Arsinoe IV was a ruler of ancient Egypt, and it's actually why I chose the name, because personally, I really liked her, even more than her sister and I thought that since Arsinoe is a strong, independent girl, she deserves an amazing name. You are very close to finding her middle name, just keep to that line of thought, and keep in mind that she had siblings!

MinecraftLover00: When I read your review (the Sirius Black one) I just could not stop smiling. I was having a very bad day then and when I read it, I immediately felt better, so Thank You :)

Ninazu: Thank you! It makes me so happy that I can make even non-twilight lovers happy and make people laugh. After all, laughter is the cure to all sicknesses...or I think that's how it goes.

_**There! **_

**_Thank you guys for everything, I love you all so much ^3^ _**

**_Let's try and make it to 200 reviews with this double-update yeah?_**

**_Don't forget to drop some questions in the review box so I can answer them in the Q and A, and check out TRACING FOOTSTEPS!_**

**_Love, _**

**_Blue :)_**


	16. Chapter 16

_Playlist: still Julio Eglesias_

_**THIS IS A DOUBLE-UPDATE! IF YOU HAVENT READ THE LAST CHAPTER, GO BACK AND READ IT!**_

* * *

"Arsinoë? It's time to wake up." I heard a familiar voice say gently, and felt someone run their fingers through my hair.

"Ugghh." I grunted angrily, burrowing deeper into my cocoon of blankets. The voice chuckled softly, before I felt myself being easily lifted and placed in a very comfy (if slightly hard) lap.

"Noë, wake up. You have to get ready." He said, trying again.

"Edward, you douche, leave me alone. I'm tired." I mumbled sleepily. "Plus it's Sunday." I added, yawning and rubbing my eyes. He had a very comfortable chest.

"Exactly. Have you forgotten that we're traveling today? It's already eleven o'clock." My pillow told me, sounding vaguely amused.

"Ugh..." Was my very intelligent response. I felt his chest shake with silent laughter before I felt his cool breath on my neck, his nose lightly skimming it. It made me shiver with pleasure.

"Please?" He rumbled and I sighed. Boy was he persuasive. I grumbled a bit, before nudging his arms to signal he should let go. He did and I frowned at him before crawling off and walking to the bathroom.

I stopped before I closed the door. "You're lucky I like you so much," I told him, ignoring his amused face. "Because if I didn't, vampire or not, I would have found a way to kill you for disturbing my sleep." I declared seriously, before slamming it shut. I vaguely heard his laughter and I rolled my eyes. Honestly.

So, it was today, huh? Today was the day we were headed off to Thailand for Anat's wedding. And tomorrow would be the day that I would introduce Edward to my family. I wasn't particularly worried, I knew they would love him. It was impossible _not _to love him. I was just a bit nervous, cause it kinda made everything real. Permanent. Introducing a guy to your family meant you were serious, that eventually you would get married. Sure I knew that eventually we would get married (hopefully) but still...

Anyway, aside from that, I was also really excited. I hadn't seen my parents in a year. Even before this whole 'Twilight Adventure' I hadn't seen them in a while. I had missed them.

As I brushed my teeth, I took the time to look at my reflection in the mirror. Surprisingly, I didn't look that much different. I still had my golden-brown eyes, my slightly tanned skin (though it was lighter, Forks does that to you), and my hair was still as purple and curly as ever. Other than the fact that my hair was longer and I was paler, like I said before, I hadn't changed a bit.

Damn, I was kinda hoping for some type of extreme change.

Ah well.

I finished brushing my teeth quickly, rinsed with mouthwash (it felt like my tongue was on fire) and got in the shower. I washed quickly, and shampood my hair in record time before getting out, putting on lotion, wrapping myself up in a big fluffy blue towel and venturing inside the bedroom.

All that in less that ten minutes.

I found it empty (though the bed was made, making me smile) and got dressed. A pair of black and white Doc Martins, grey skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with PacMan on top, along with a black hoodie.

Hey, I wanted to be comfortable on the plane, it was a pretty long flight dude.

I grabbed my blue African print backpack which I had bought in Senegal when I went a few years back and stuffed my phone, IPad and chargers along with my headphones inside. It would be my carry on.

Making sure I had everything (passport, and documents as well) I shut the curtains and made my way downstairs.

"Yo." I greeted, finding Edward sitting at the island, doing something on his phone. Come to think of it, I had never actually seen it, and much to my surprise, it was a black BlackBerry Curve...Which wasn't supposed to come out until two years from now...

Well, well, well, it would seem the Cullens had friends in high places...

He finished typing whatever it was he was typing before pocketing it and smiling at me, making my heart flutter.

Damn him.

I noticed he too was dressed casually (though I'm sure he was still wearing designer) in a pair of black jeans, a dark blue button down shirt and grey sneakers. Like always, his hair was 'artfully messy'.

"Hello, you seem much more awake." He said grinning and I rolled my eyes, dumping my bag on the counter and going to the fridge, pulling out the remainder of the Apple Crumble I had bought on Friday.

"Yeah well, I'm still angry that you woke me up early." I grumbled, placing it on the counter, and going back for the milk and a glass.

"Eleven isn't early. It's quite late actually." He told me, eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Say's the person who doesn't sleep." I pointed out, getting a fork and digging in. He raised a brow and looked at my plate.

"That's not a healthy breakfast." He pointed out and I scoffed, stuffing another fork full in my mouth.

"Sue me." I declared and he rolled his eyes. I noticed that they were quite light this morning.

"Do you mind if we pass by my place before we leave? Carlisle just texted me to tell me that I need to pick up my tablets." He explained and I raised a brow as I took a sip of my milk.

"Medicine?" I asked, surprised. "Vampires can't get sick, dude." I pointed out.

"I'm not sick Arsinoë." He said, giving me an unimpressed stare, "Carlisle just finished developing a pill which allows Vampires to go into the sun for a limited amount of time." He told me and this time my eyebrows raised even higher. That was amazing! I had always wondered how Emmett and Rosalie managed to go to Africa in New Moon.

"Really? Wow, I always knew Carlisle was a genius, but, _wow. _That's incredible!" I exclaimed, standing up and going to the sink to wash my dish.

"I helped." Edward said, pouting only slightly and I laughed.

"Of course you did Mr Three-medical-degrees." I drawled and he smirked.

"I actually wondered about that, you know?" I said closing the tap and putting the plate and glass in the dishwasher.

"About what?" He asked, getting up once he saw I was finished. I gave a mischievous grin.

"I thought you'd be all creepy and stick to the shadows and wear only dark colors or something. Be all stalkerish I mean." I laughed as he gave me an unamused look.

"Har har har." He deadpanned, though amusement was twinkling in his eyes.

I reached for my pack but Edward already had it in his hand before I was even close, and I rolled my eyes.

"Are you ready?" He asked expectantly and I nodded. We made our way to the door only stopping once so I could set up the alarm system since nobody would be home for over a week. When we got outside, I also noticed that my car was no longer in the driveway and I gave Edward a 'look'.

He seemed to understand what it meant apparently because he shrugged nonchalantly and pointed to the closed garage door.

"I parked it. We're taking my car." He said and I frowned before making my way to his silver Volvo which was parked where my car would normally be.

"Is something wrong with mine?" I asked as he opened the car door for me. He smirked and shook his head as I got in before shutting in behind me.

"On the contrary." He answered from next to me, and I had to force myself not to jump from fright. I still hadn't gotten over how fast he was. "I just prefer mine." He told me, pulling out onto the road and before I knew it, we were speeding down the wet street and making our way to his house.

"It's not like you'll be using for much longer." I pointed out, switching on the stereo and was happy to hear Lana Del Rey's _Carmen_ came through the speakers. "I bet you're excited." I said, leaning back and looking at him with a smirk.

"Because of the new Volvo, you mean?" He asked and I nodded. "It should be here by the time we get back actually." He told me and I gave him a dubious look.

"Dude, it hasn't even been advertised on the market yet." I pointed out and he gave me a confused look, eyebrows furrowed.

"And?" He asked sounding genuinely confused. I gawked at him.

"You're not even supposed to know about it! How the hell did you pre-order it?" I asked. He smirked.

"I have my ways." Was all he said and I rolled my eyes.

"_Right." _I drawled. "What will you do with this one then?" I asked curiously. Surely he wouldn't just keep it in the garage, would he?

"Keep it in the garage." He answered simply.

_Of course._

I sighed but otherwise didn't speak again and watched as Edward (without slowing down one bit) turned into some invisible driveway in the woods, which I would have missed had it been me who was driving.

We drove through for a few minutes, following a clear path wide enough for two cars and I wondered if they had taken the time to clear it, though I guess they'd have to, driving over sharp rocks and logs was any car owner's worst nightmare.

Eventually, much to my surprise we emerged through the woods (dense, dense woods) into a large clearing, circled by evenly spaced extremely tall oak trees. In the middle, much to my awe was a large, beautiful three story white house, which looked like it was straight from the Victorian Era. It was stunning, and the book's description didn't do it any justice. I couldn't even begin to describe it either, it was just _that _nice.

Edward parked a few feet from the porch, and before I even registered the car stopping, he was in front of me, holding the door open with a smile.

"Ready to enter the lion's den?" He asked. I smirked and got out. Though before I could reply, the large doors swung open and I was engulfed in a warm (not really, these were Vampires after all) hug. I was greeted with the smell of spring flowers and apples.

Esme.

"Noë, my dear friend, it's been too long." She said and I smiled returning her hug just as eagerly. "Don't listen to Edward, he's just joking. Come inside, please." She said smiling at me, holding my hand and gently tugging me along.

I gave Edward a smile as she pulled me along and waved, much to his amusement.

When we entered inside, like Bella said, it was big and bright, with lots of sunlight streaming in. I also understood what she meant when she suspected that they must have broken down a few walls to make it into one big space. No way could the living room be this big naturally.

It was just a nice as the outside though, mixing modern with vintage furniture together perfectly. I saw the spiral staircase on my right and on the other side, on a raised platform, was the famous baby grand Piano.

"How have you been? I'm sorry I haven't paid you another visit like I promised. It's just that I've been so busy recently." Esme told me apologetically, interrupting my perusal of her home. I turned back to look at her with a smile.

"Honestly, I understand." I reassured her. "I've been great, thanks. You have a lovely home, by the way. You and my Aunt should get together sometime and bond over your love of interior design." I told her jokingly and she laughed that tinkling laugh of hers.

"Actually, some of the things are arranged similarly to your own home. I gained quite a few ideas when I went to visit you." She explained, eyes shining. I nodded and opened my mouth to reply, but once again I was cut off. Only this time it was Alice.

"Arsinoë!" She exclaimed blurring down the stairs and appearing before me, looking all pretty and pixie like. Jasper, who was behind her gave me a hesitant smile, which I returned tenfold, much to his surprise.

"Alice, hey." I replied, returning her hug.

"Ooh, Edward was right, you do smell nice." She said grinning and I smirked.

"Well, ya' know, I try." Was my reply and they all laughed.

"Hey Jasper." I greeted waving. I would have moved closer but Alice was blocking my path. Jasper's smile broadened.

"Hello Arsinoë, how are you?" He asked, and I noticed that his southern accent was barely there anymore. Hmm...

"I'm great, thanks. Though I have a feeling that you already knew that." I drawled pointedly and gave him a knowing look.

"I honestly had no idea." He replied, though I caught his playful wink and grinned.

"Alright, enough talk, Edward and Carlisle are almost finished upstairs. Come Arsinoë. I have something for you in the kitchen." Esme told me, and I waved goodbye to the two other vampires in the room with us before following Esme. But I did notice that neither Emmett nor Rosalie had been there...

Rosalie, I understood. But Emmett? That was fishy. Wasn't he there to greet Bella in the book?

_Hmm..._

The kitchen, I noticed when we arrived, was purely modern. It was big, had lots of space and like all the other rooms, had plenty windows. It was fully equipped with all the necessary kitchen utensils (and more besides) and had a giant six plate gas stove and oven. Plus another two mini ones in the cupboard which held the microwave. I also noticed the giant silver fridge (it was even big enough to rival the one at home) and through a small space in the pantry door, the deep freezer. Lots of counter and cupboard space too. There was also big island in the middle with high silver and black stools. I took a seat in one of them.

"We don't have much time, so eat quickly." Esme said, pulling out a freshly baked and warm Apple Crumble from the oven, much to my delight. She cut a slice and placed it on a saucer before going to the fridge, opening the freezer, pulling out a tub of Ice Cream (one of many I noticed) and putting two scoops in a bowl. She did this all lightning fast, and before I knew it, my favorite dessert was in front of me.

"You know Esme, I just ate less than thirty minutes ago. If I continue like this I'm scared I might not be able to wear my bikini when we arrive. I really shouldn't be doing this." I told her frowning, but nonetheless picked up the fork. She gave me a triumphant smirk and sat next to me.

"How is it?" She asked expectantly, looking vaguely like an eager to please child waiting for their parents approval. I sniffed a bit and wiped a fake tear from my eye.

Oh God it was heavenly.

"I love you so much Esme." I told her, with a sniff and she laughed and clapped her hands together joyfully.

"Should I be worried?" A new voice asked sounding amused, and I paused my eating long enough to see Carlisle, followed by Edward glide into the room.

"Yes, we're going to run away together. I'm sorry Edward, but I'm leaving you for Esme." I said, in a fake somber voice. Esme nodded equally as somber next to me, I had to force down a grin.

"Is this true Esme?" Carlisle asked, holding a hand to his heart and sounding hurt. Esme nodded.

"I'm sorry Carlisle." She told him and I couldn't help it, Carlisle's distraught face ended my facade and I laughed. They too joined in.

"Ah Edward, you know I'd never leave you. Who know's what would happen if I let your douchbagginess roam free?" I asked, kissing him on the cheek and raising a brow now that he was standing next to me.

"Very funny Arsinoë." He said dryly and I laughed once more before turning to Carlisle.

"Hello Dr Cullen. My apologies for not greeting you sooner, Esme's delicious baking distracted me." I told him sincerely and he smiled, shaking his head.

"It's not a problem. And please, call me Carlisle." He said and I nodded in agreement. I noticed that as much as he tried to hide it, I could still hear the undercurrents of a deep English accent.

"Alrighty then." I said with a smile, "Edward told me about the pill. I think it's amazing that you managed to create something so complex." I watched in amusement as Carlisle smiled bashfully, seemingly embarassed.

"I couldn't have done it alone. He helped me all the way through actually." Carlisle replied, voice full of pride for his son. "But, if you have time, would you mind coming with me to my study? I would like to discuss some things with you." He asked kindly and I nodded, already knowing what he wanted.

"Sure." I answered, standing, "Edward, may you please bring my IPad from my pack? I want to show Carlisle something." Edward nodded before disappearing. I made to clear the counter but I saw that it was already empty and noticed Esme by the sink.

"Thank's Esme. It was delicious." I told her and she smiled brightly. When I turned to look at Carlisle instead I almost crashed into Edward's chest, and with a squeal I jumped back.

"Gosh, you guys are way too fast. Give me a moment to restart my heart please." I said, trying to calm down. The three vampires in the kitchen laughed and I smiled a bit before taking the tablet from Edward and saying thank you.

"I'll be back in no time." I told him before following Carlisle out the kitchen.

"Edward explained how you know about us." Carlisle started, and I nodded to show I was listening. "To be honest, I'm fascinated with your situation, to think, jumping whole dimensions! It's almost unheard of!" I smiled at his enthusiasm and shrugged.

"You're telling me. One second I was in my apartment in Dublin, Ireland, and the next I'm in a completely different room, seeing my Aunt walk in and tell me I'm in Forks, Washington." I replied, a wry smirk on my face. We made our way down the hallway on the first floor, and I saw the giant, intricately carved wooden cross on the wall and I marveled at it.

"You made that when you were human?" I asked in awe and Carlisle nodded, stopping in front of it.

"Yes. I can't tell you how much time it took, not to mention all the splinters I received but in the end, I finished it." He told me jokingly. I laughed slightly.

"It's stunning." I answered and he nodded.

"Thank you. But enough of that. You and Edward have a plane to catch." He said before turning into a room and closing the door behind us.

It was his study, and it was quite large, and almost every surface was covered in books. There was a large cherry wood desk and a plush comfy looking leather chair behind it.

Vampires also have to be comfortable I guess...

I took a seat on one of the two chairs in front of it, watching as Carlisle took his seat across from me.

"Can they hear us? I would feel better if this conversation was private please." I asked hesitantly and he nodded.

"The room is sound proof, I promise." He replied and I nodded before placing my tablet on the desk, noticing how the blond's eyes focused on it immediately.

"What is this?" He asked, interested.

"It's a tablet made by Apple. The Third Generation IPad. It's gonna come out in 2013." I answered, pressing the power button and sliding the arrow on the screen with my finger so it would unlock. I had removed my password a while ago.

"And you just touch to use it?" He asked, and I nodded. I slid through the Menu easily, before I got to the books icon and tapped it, revealing the numerous selections.

"I'd let you browse through it but we don't have that much time. When we get back I promise you can explore it." I told him, opening the first Twilight and pushing the tablet to him.

He raised a brow in question and I gestured for him to start reading.

"I'm sure Edward told you about how in my world there is a book about you guys. Well, I wasn't completely truthful. Technically, its more of a series, with an additional collectors data book with the information about you all." I started out, nervously watching as he swiped the screen at lightning speed, pages turning before I had the time to even register the first paragraph.

"And, well, as I'm sure you've gathered by now, the series is a love story between a human and a vampire." I finished, looking at the desk intently.

"About a girl named Isabella Swan and Edward to be precise." I said, and I chanced a look at Carlisle, who was still busy reading. He was already halfway through.

Oh God.

"To be honest, when I first realized that my Aunt was telling the truth, I didn't really believe her. I thought I was dreaming. I mean, really, a teenaged girl landing in one of her favorite books? It's the stuff of fiction!" I exclaimed, before snickering. "No pun intended." I added wryly, prompting an amused snort from Carlisle. He looked up and I noticed that he had finished skimming through the first book, and absentmindedly, I opened New Moon for him.

"Well, imagine my surprise when I actually meet all these characters, who are suddenly real. And then the cafeteria incident happens and I see that indeed "_The Cullens_" are real!" I exclaimed, then looked down at the table sheepishly, remembering what I had said. "Though at the time, I wasn't particularly impressed. I actually called your children 'ugly'. Sorry about that." I said, and Carlisle chuckled and gave me an amused look.

"I'm aware of that. Rosalie wouldn't stop complaining about it. I fear that might be where some of her anger towards you come's from. Emmett found the whole thing quite funny though." He told me, gold eyes glinting in amusement. I laughed a bit.

"Well, I'll have to apologize to Rosalie when I meet her. She's honestly one of the most beautiful people I have ever met...Though her personality is...debatable, no offense." I told him.

"None taken. Even I find her somewhat, tiresome at times. But please, continue." He requested, still reading.

"Well, I didn't think much of it at the time, though I was happy to note that Edward couldn't read my mind -I knew this because I had been thinking about you and your family the whole day." I explained, "Then Biology came around, and much to my horror, I found an onyx eyed Edward giving me the death glare of the century-" Carlisle chuckled "-and I was pretty surprised. Isn't it extremely rare to find your singer? And you can't have two can you?" I asked curiously.

Carlisle shook his head and opened Eclipse.

"Actually, it is possible to come across two singers, but its extremely rare." He told me. I frowned in confusion.

"So what about Bella Swan?" I asked, "What would happen if she came to Forks?"

Carlisle paused in his reading for a moment before giving me an assessing look.

"To be honest, I'm not too sure." He told me and I sighed, before and shrugged.

"Ah well, we'll just have to wait to find out won't we? That is, if she ever comes." I mused.

"Maybe." He said.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I walked into Biology class and saw Edward looking all murderous and stuff. There really anything I could do though, other than put down my hair and sit as far away as possible, as well as try not to move too much and hope to God that his self-control would hold." I told Carlisle who nodded.

"We wondered about that -your actions I mean. He remarked about how it seemed that you were aware of his problem and that you seemed to be helping him by not being an inconvenience. We all thought he was being absurd at the time, but I suppose now we know that he was right. Thank you for helping him, even if it was only in a small way." I shrugged and gave Carlisle a smirk.

"It was either that or become lunch, and let everyone find out your family's secret." I replied but Carlisle shook his head.

"Either way, I still want to say thank you." He told me sincerely and I smiled.

"Really, it's alright." I answered. "So, after, while Edward went up to Denali, I spent about three days in denial, thinking that I was probably in some freakishly realistic dream. I don't know what snapped me out of that notion though, because I kinda just realised that dream or not, I was experiencing it now and I had to -excuse my language- get my shit together." The platinum blond haired man across from me laughed and shook his head, but didn't say anything.

"I spent the rest of the week rereading the books, so that I could at least be prepared and not be caught unawares by anything. Monday came quickly after that, and that was the day I first officially talked to every girl's living dream, Edward Cullen." We snickered childishly in tandem before I continued "I was actually pleasantly surprised when the conversation didn't follow the dialogue of the book, though I guess it's to be expected when Bella and I are completely different people. I've never liked her, you know?" I told Carlisle who looked up (the dude had just started reading Breaking Dawn!) in interest.

"Oh? And why is that?" He asked curiously. I gave him a stare which clearly said 'It's pretty obvious.'

"Firstly, she has the personality of cardboard-" Carlisle laughed "-and she like hates everything. Secondly, she's so selfish, like she doesn't even care about either Edward nor Jacob. Because really, if she did, no way would she have done any of those things to hurt either of them." I told him with a angry frown.

"Another thing that bothers me is her lack of feminism. I get that you and practically your whole family come from a time when chivalry was alive and kicking. When women were not allowed to do much. I get that, but honestly, we live in the twenty-first century. She needs to stand up for herself." I paused, looking for a diplomatic way to continue with what I wanted to say.

"May I tell you something Carlisle without fear of you getting angry?" I asked nervously. Carlisle paused in his reading of Eclipse and gave me an interested look.

"You may." He stated with a nod. I smiled gratefully and shakily took my breath.

"A lot of people in my own dimension don't like the series. Of course, it understandable. Not everybody can like a book. But...mostly, it's because they claim that Bella was in an abusive relationship." I said softly. "And, I partly agree."

I didn't dare look up at Carlisle. I didn't have the guts to after literally saying that Edward abused Bella. Edward Cullen. His son.

"Please elaborate on what you mean." Carlisle ordered bluntly.

"Carlisle, Bella is human. I am human. We, in comparison to you guys, are very fragile creatures. For example, you could snap my neck in a blink of an eye with literally no effort if you so pleased." I told him honestly. I noticed the small wince on his face.

"But I wouldn't. I would never do that to any human being." He replied sounding pained and I nodded.

"I know that. But regardless, the fact remains as such." I stated. "In a world where other vampires who are not as honorable as you, well, its only understandable that Edward would be protective of the one he loves."

"But Edward got a _tad bit too _carried away. The way he would belittle Bella, treat her as a child -which to him she was, but that's still no reason to treat her as such-, ban her from seeing her friends. You may deny that, you may say that he only banned her from seeing Jacob Black and none of her other friends but she was so devoted to him, so 'in love' with him that as soon as he insulted her friends, she immediately dropped them." I said to Carlisle with a frown.

"Edward had no right to do any of those things, whether or not he claimed to be protecting her. I understand the 'Cold War' you are fighting with the wolves, but Bella, nor me is involved until we become Vampires ourselves. To be frank, if I suddenly get the urge to drive down to La Push, I'm going to do it. And yes, I know perfectly well that Jessica and Lauren are 'shallow' but it was Bella's choice whether or not to hang out with them. Not because Edward didn't approve and she was eager to please."

"Bella was in what is called an 'Emotionally' and 'Mentally' abusive relationship." I finished gravely.

"Edward would never intentially put anybody he loves through that-" Carlisle started, trying to defend his favorite son. I nodded and raised a hand to stop him politely.

"Exactly Carlisle. It was never intentional, though it still happened." I said. "But because of that, I can excuse him. He honestly _did not know_. He just thought that he was protecting her in the best possible way."

"_Bella _on the other hand I cannot excuse." I spat angrily. Carlisle raised an eyebrow and looked surprised at my disgust. I vaguely noticed that he had just started on the Illustrated Data Book.

_Day__uuu__um_!

"Bella did not love Edward. Well, at least in the beginning. She was _infatuated _with him. There is a difference." I said, raising my index finger to make a point.

"Carlisle, you've almost finished the series. Please tell me, when describing Edward, what does Bella mostly talk -or think- about, during the whole book?" I asked, leaning back in my own chair to be more comfortable.

Carlisle frowned a bit, taking a moment to think, before realization dawned on his face. It took less than a minute for him and I silently envied him.

"His beauty. She is constantly thinking and talking about his beauty. Of course she may use variations once in a while but, that's the main idea." He stated and I smirked.

"Exactly. She never mentions or sees his faults either." I said, to which Carlisle nodded in agreement, as he turned another page in the Illustrated Data book..

"And, what causes them to fight the most during the whole series, other than Jacob Black?" I asked again, smirk growing.

"Her insistence on becoming a vampire..." He breathed, realization of what my point was clear in his topaz eyes.

"Correct." I stated. "Bella only agreed to marry Edward because he bargained that in return he would turn her into a vampire. If she really loved him as she claimed, why did he need to _bargain _with her?" I asked, suddenly angry again.

Carlisle looked positively horrified, and I could empathize.

"And I think the thing which made it all worse was her love for Jacob. I think that unlike Edward, she honestly did love him. And Jacob knew that." I told him. "But, instead of being frank with either of them, she just hurt both of them continuously. When she kissed him at the top of the mountain, declared her love for Jacob, I think that was the worst possible thing she could have done. Edward knew when he kissed her. He heard everything."

"Carlisle, she was _engage__d!"_I burst out angrily. _"_Regardless of whether or not she loved Edward, engagement is a _commitment_. You can not cheat on your betrothed. And yet she did. And poor Jacob didn't know she was engaged either, and he found out in the worst way." I let out a sad, resigned sigh and slumped in my seat.

"Bella was selfish, inconsiderate, fake and just plain horrible. So that's why I don't like her. I hope you understand." I finished tiredly, placing a hand over my eye, elbow on the seat's armrest.

I felt Carlisle's gaze on me, and when I looked up, I was surprised to see him looking at me with the most intense expression on his face. It made me nervous.

What was wrong?

"Do you not want to be a vampire?" He asked seriously and I paused, thinking about it.

"To be honest, no. I really don't. I love being human, being able to go out in the sunlight, to eat, to interact with other people. I would like to be immortal though, to never grow old. But a vampire, no." I told him honestly.

"But the sad reality is, I am growing old, and I will die eventually. I don't want that. I don't want to leave Edward behind. I don't want to be a sixty year old, grey haired woman dating a boy who looks seventeen. I don't want to force Edward to be extremely careful around me because he could potentially crush my hand just by holding it. Just no. What type of a life would that be, Carlisle? Eventually, I will bring up the topic with Edward. And, I know he won't be happy, but he will see reason. Hopefully before I turn twenty though." I finished with a wry smirk.

Carlisle didn't react, just stared intently at me. I was starting to feel nervous.

Had I said something wrong?

"Arsinoë. I want you to be completely honest when you reply to what I am about to ask you, because if you aren't, I am fully prepared to ban you from ever coming near Edward again. Do you understand me?" He demanded, looking and sounding like every bit the vampire he was.

I was terrified.

"Yes." I managed, regarding him warily.

"Do you honestly love my son for who he is? Not the vampire but the man. Do you?" He demanded and I took a deep breath.

"I do. I really do, no matter how bipolar or how much of a jackass he can be, I honestly do love him." I answered sincerely. I just hoped Carlisle could pick up on it.

He was silent for a few more seconds, searching for something to signal I was lying, but eventually he nodded and smiled.

"I see that you are telling the truth." He declared softly, and I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you for believing me. But please, I ask you this, don't let him know about Bella or the actual contents of the books. I don't want him to think that I've been lying, that this whole thing has been set up, dictated." I pleaded.

"I've been nothing but genuine, I swear I have. I didn't want any of those things to happen to me -the van, Port Angeles- and I didn't go out of my way to make them happen. Please Carlisle." I begged sincerely.

What would happen if Edward found out the truth? I know I would be seriously pissed off if I found out that everything that happened had already been written in a book. It would be like I was just a fake. Obsessed with a character in a book and not the real person.

"Arsinoë, calm down. Trust me, I believe you. And I can see that you genuinely care for him. I won't say anything unless necessary,-"_I caught the loophole but let it slide_."-and he won't even find out from my thoughts." Carlisle said, smiling reassuringly and I nodded.

"I've been meaning to delete them." I said, looking down at the tablet with a sigh. "The books I mean. So that he wouldn't find them by accident or something."

Carlisle remained silent for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"You should. It would be better that way." He told me, before frowning. "But...Have you thought about what would happen if you suddenly went back to your own dimension?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Briefly, but I'd rather not dwell on it. Though, something...weird happened last week Saturday. The day I went to La Push..." I told him, and he looked interested, waiting for me to continue.

"Just before I 'arrived', I had been talking about the book with my best friend, Lucianna. She asked me, if it were possible, if I would willingly replace Bella Swan in the book. I assumed she was joking so I answered immediately, not thinking anything of it. I said yes." I explained. "After that I found myself in my Aunt's bedroom not even two seconds later. Then, the day of La Push, my Aunt told me that I had received a package." I said and Carlisle nodded in understanding.

"I didn't open it immediately, only later that evening. And I was so shocked when I opened the box. It was my Nintendo Wii. The limited Edition Red Version which comes out in 2011. And in it, there was a note from Lucy, saying that she would be visiting soon." I told him and Carlisle looked shocked.

"How is that possible?" He asked and I nodded, understanding his shock.

"I know, but that's not the only weird thing. Let me show you something. Do you guys have WiFi?" I asked and he nodded. I brought the tablet back to me, connecting it and logging on to Facebook, Twitter, Instagram and Tumblr, along with opening my Email.

"Firstly, these are all Social Media accounts which haven't been created yet. How in the world am I able to use them?" I asked incredulously showing them to him. He frowned as well.

"Secondly-" but he interrupted me, seeing what I was about to point out.

"The date. The date after each feed. Its dated ten years from now. 2014." He breathed, sounding just as shocked as I was.

"Exactly. It's the same thing on my phone." I told him, and I showed him my Gmail account, letting him see the dates of the emails. Then I opened BBC and CNN letting him see the headlines of the future.

"But then, on a normal device, a device which isn't from my side I mean, it doesn't work. I tried with my Aunt's laptop. I can't access any of the information from the future, I can't log onto Tumblr or anything. I don't understand." I said with a frown.

After a while, he leaned back in his chair with a sigh, looking surprised and very, very interested. I closed the browser and locked the tablet, giving him an expectant look.

"Well?" I asked expectantly, hoping that maybe he would have an idea as to what the hell was going on.

"Honestly Arsinoë, I have not a clue as to what is going on." The blond told me, crossing his arms on the desk and I sighed.

"Neither do I. I figured I would just wait for Lucy. That is, if she comes. Hopefully." I told him. He nodded.

"That's really the only thing we can do. She must have the answer, if she's the one who sent you here." He agreed. "Have you tried contacting her via any of these networks?" He asked and I nodded.

"I have. I sent her a bunch of messages, and I know she received them, but not once has she replied." I explained. Carlisle frowned and sighed once more.

"I see..." He said thoughtfully. I didn't answer.

We remained in a thoughtful silence for a few minutes before someone knocked on the door, jostling us from our thoughts.

Carlisle stood and opened the door, revealing a frowning Edward on the other side. I sighed and stood up, tablet in my hands.

"Sorry to interrupt but Noë and I have to leave now or we're going to miss the flight. Seattle is quite far." He said and Carlisle smiled a bit.

"We were just finishing up." He told Edward who nodded. Carlisle turned and gave me a reassuring smile.

"I'll try and find out what I can, but I really can't promise anything. Hopefully by the time you and Edward get back I would have found something concrete." He told me and I smiled gratefully.

"Hopefully. Thank you Carlisle. I really appreciate it." I said sincerely, and he smiled and shook his head.

"It's really not a problem. You're family now, and I'd be happy to help." And he said it with such genuine sincerity that I couldn't help but give him a quick hug, much to his surprise. I pulled back before he could return it.

"Thank you Carlisle. Really." I told him and he smiled.

.

.

.

"What were you and Carlisle talking about?" Edward asked as we sped down the freeway towards Seattle. The time on the dashboard said _1:45pm _and I was happy to note that we would have just enough time to get to the airport and check in. You had to be there one hour before the flight after all. And the drive to Seattle took almost two hours.

"Nothing much." I answered, braiding my hair in the mirror above me. Edward gave me a disbelieving look.

"You were in there for a long time." He pointed out and I shrugged nonchalantly. He rolled his eyes irritably, switching on the window wipers as it started to rain.

Psh, I wasn't about to tell him.

"_Arsinoë._" He said pointedly.

"_Edward." _I mimicked with an amused smirk. He gave me one more unamused look before huffing and focusing on the road once more, pressing down the accelerator and expertly weaving through the traffic.

_Like a pro..._

_"_Hey Edward?" I asked nonchalantly, after a while, shutting the mirror and pushing it up, finishing my french braid.

"Hmm?" He asked, showing that he was listening.

"Do you ever think of the future?" I asked, leaning back into the leather seat. Edward frowned thoughtfully before glancing at me.

"Before, no, I didn't. I suppose before you came along and made things interesting-" he smirked "-I just focused on the present. Vampires don't really register time when we have an unlimited amount."

"But _now_..." Edward continued, smiling at me. "Yes, I do." He finished. I hmmed in acknowledgment.

"Why the sudden interest? Does it have anything to do with what you spoke to Carlisle about?" He asked curiously. I shrugged noncomittantly.

"Not particularly. I was just wondering." I told him with a wry grin. Edward smirked.

"You don't normally ask such meaningful questions." He stated and I glared, making his smirk widen.

"Did you just call me shallow?" I demanded crossly. Edward shook his head in denial, still grinning.

"Not at all, I'm just saying you don't care for serious topics. You're very carefree." He said and I poked him in the arm.

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

"That's up to you." He retorted and I rolled my eyes with a huff and looked away.

"You're a fucking douchebag, you know that?" I asked angrily.

Edward just laughed.

* * *

**_Hope you liked both of them :)_**

**_Let's try get to 200 reviews with this double update!_**

**_Check out TRACING FOOTSTEPS and show some love!_**

**_Drop questions in the review box for me to answer in the Q and A in chapter 18_**

**_Blue :)_**


	17. Q and A session

**_Oh my gosh. You guys must all hate me. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry._**

_**Not many people submitted questions, but the ones who did asked some pretty hard ones, haha. Most answers will be long and detailed, but I hope I can answer them all to your satisfaction, so without further delay, here we go;**_

* * *

Q: **Where did your inspiration for Arsinoe's character, and why did you name her Arsinoe of all things?-_Submitted by MinecraftLover00_**

A: _That's a pretty tough question actually, haha XD You're gonna get a damn long answer! To be honest, I got inspiration for Arsinoe's character through various sources, most being a lot of the Edward/OC fics I've read. Now I don't mean to sound judgmental or anything, but I've noticed that quite a few people who write Edward/OC fics try and make their OC as different as possible from Bella, but kinda end up making them exactly the same; clumsy, petite, and boring (Okay, that was pretty bad XD). My goal was to create a female who was strong, talented, and had an actual personality. A lot of Arsinoe is also based upon my best friend (her wealth and talents and overall perfection because DAMMIT, we all have that ONE friend!), and I realize now that it makes her come across as a Mary-Sue, but after asking your opinions, I also don't really think I'll change her all that much. Another thing was, most (not all) OCs are either from Australia or England. Now, I have nothing against any of those two countries (hell, I lived in England for like two years) so please don't take this the wrong way, but that's another thing I wanted to change. I chose Egypt because it had produced quite a few influential women who have made an impact on our society. The name Arsinoe (which actually means "Woman with uplifted mind") perfectly embodied that. I based her upon Queen Arsinoe IV of Egypt, Cleopatra's sister who ruled for three years but was later executed. If you read more about her, you'd probably understand why I like her so much. I hope that answers your question :)_

* * *

Q: **Why doesn't Arsinoe just tell Edward the truth about the books and Bella Swan?-Submitted by Ninazu **

A: _Well, that would be the logical and simple solution wouldn't it? But put yourself in her shoes, like REALLY in her shoes. Would you honestly be able to tell the guy you were in love with that almost every conversation between the two of you had already been planned and prewritten? That you were literally manipulating him by saying exactly what you knew would work to get him to react in the way you wanted him to, that you knew almost everything he was thinking and used it against him? I know I wouldn't be able to. Not to mention admitting that "Hey, erm, I've kinda stolen the place of your actual true love, ya know, the one you were supposed to marry, have a kid with and spend the rest of eternity together? Yeah, her." Nope. I definitely wouldn't be able to. When you think about it, Arsinoe is really a manipulative bitch using whatever means to get what she wants, which kinda adds to her growing list of faults (albeit it' not very long just yet). She's just really scared of losing Edward but also, she feels guilty. It's something we'll see more of as the story progresses. Also, it_ creates more drama in the future, MWAHAHAHA!

* * *

Q: **Why can't Edward read Carlisle's mind during the conversation with Arsinoe? **

A:_Well, you must have missed it, but before Arsinoe and Carlisle started talking, she asked him if anyone else could hear because she wanted it to be private and Carlisle assured her that the room was sound proof. Technically, Edward isn't able to 'read' minds. He can only hear the surface thoughts of what people are thinking, as if the person had said it outloud -unlike Aro, who can actually READ someone's mind and everything the person has ever thought, like a book, and that's why he need's to touch them first. I don't blame you for being confused :)_

* * *

Q:**Are you planning on bringing Bella into the story?-Submitted by Various People **

_A: Yes actually! After much thought and deliberation, I have decided that Bella Swan will indeed make an appearance in this fic, and let me tell you, she's going to fuck so much shit up it won't be funny. No, I will not bring in Bella just for comic relief, no. She will honestly play a significant part in my fic, and even if I hate her, as an author, it is my duty to at least show even a little respect. So, yeah. Look out for that!_

* * *

Q: **Will Arsinoe be able to really avoid the whole ****James/Volturi/Victoria plots from the book?-Submitted by RaeDawnxx **

A:_ Good question! Yes, Arsinoe is NOT going to encounter James and Victoria because as much as I love Vicky (and boy do I love her), I have quite a few major plots planned which will kinda be my own equivalent of the Twilight Saga. The Volturi will be playing a major part in the fic, because I luuurv Aro as well. The wolves? Probably._

* * *

Q: **Will we ever find out what happened to her parents or Lucy?-Submitted by RaeDawnxx**

A:_ Well, we found out about her parents this chapter, haha. And Lucy? Well, yeah, we will be hearing from her again, pretty soon too but I can't really say more than that because that would kinda be spoiling everything wouldn't it?_

* * *

Q: **Do you and Arsinoe share any traits? If so, which ones?-Submitted by Anthea De Mars Shyde-O-Lantern**

A: _Contrary to what I'm sure most of you believe, Arsinoe is not a fictional manifestation of myself, nor is she a self-insert. We are pretty similar in some aspects, but totally different in most. Yeah, we share one or two traits; the sarcasm and the sense of humor, haha. Kinda anyway, other than that, we are completely different. I'm not as upfront as she is, not as much as a potty-mouth in public, definitely not as cool as she is and not as shameless either. Like I said, completely different._

* * *

Q: **How to pronounce Arsinoe's name?-Submitted by Various People**

A: _I actually answered that in the previous chapter, but I don't mind answering it again here. Technically, the name Arsinoe has two official pronounciations. The first, which is the one I use is pronounced Ar-Sin-Oh-Eh (or depending what your accent sounds like Ar-Sin-Oh-Way). The second (and the one which I find completely dumb and retarded is Ar-Sin-Oh-EE. As in 'We' the people, or Nintendo 'Wii' or 'Oui' as in yes in French. Hope that clears it all up :)_

* * *

Q: **If you could pick an actress to portray Arsinoe, who would it be?-Submitted by MME.95**

A:_ Dude, that was such a hard question. Like, me and my best-friend spent such a long time on it, browsing through actresses pics on Google and making suggestions. I thought I aptly described her (even with more detail in Tracing Footsteps) but maybe not enough. Arsinoe is 5'7ft tall, weighs something like 52kgs, is slightly tan, has light brown eyes slanted eyes, full eyebrows, plump lips, and has shoulder-blade length curly and thick out-of-control dark purple hair. It's understandable that it'd be hard to find someone to portray her properly, haha XD. Lucklily for you, I've posted a link as to what she looks like! Yay!_

* * *

Q: **Is Arsinoe's cousin marrying a vampire? -Submitted by Butterfly Wings Chaos Theory**

A: _Haha, nooo actually. Anat is NOT marrying a vampire, however, that doesn't mean you should let your guard down! Watch out for him! It was quite smart of you to suspect him though!_

* * *

Q:**_Does Arsinoe have any plans on what to do when she meets the infamous James trio? -Submitted by Butterfly Wings Chaos Theory_**

A: I've already answered this, lol. _Well, actually, as I'm sure you'll see from this chapter, she is not going to be encountering any of them. James and co will not be in this story. HOWEVER, that doesn't mean it's not going to be interesting! Ho ho ho, my dears do I quite a few treats planned for you! And I've dropped quite a few hints so far! Oh I literally cannot wait, because Thailand is when everything is going to start!_

* * *

Q: **_Will Arsinoe tell Edward about the books? Submitted by Butterfly Wings Chaos Theory_**

A:_ Well, I've already answered that question, haha_

* * *

Q: **_Will Bella be in the fic? -Submitted by Butterfly Wings Chaos Theory_**

A: _Ah! The famous question! Already been answered my darling! _

* * *

Q: **_Will Arsinoe ever go back to her own dimension and take the Cullens with her? -Submitted by Butterfly Wings Chaos Theory_**

A: _Errrrr...Ohh..I can't answer that right now. Sorry XD Though, she will NOT be taking the Cullens with her, I can tell you that. _

* * *

Q: _**Will we ever see Rachel again? -Submitted by Anonymous via PM**_

A: _Yeah, we will. She has a purpose in this fic. But I advice you not get attached to her, because, I'm going to be completely blunt now, Rachel is going to die. Yeah, as in dead. When exactly? Can't say exactly, but imma kill her off like the ruthless author that I am. MWAHAHAHA_

* * *

**_I hope I answered everyone's questions for now and I hope you liked my responses, it was pretty hard answering them, because they were all so good and made me think very hard! _**

**_So I've a few more announcements! Just bare with me a little longer!_**

**_Firstly, I'd just like to say that the '_**_Guess Arsinoe's Middle Name' __**competition is now officially OVER, and the winner was the lovely **_**RaeDawnxx. _The answer was _**"Berenice". _**Arsinoe's full name is Arsinoe Berenice, Zeidan. Berenice is actually the name of Arsinoe IV's sister in real life, hence the reason to all my hints XD Thank you so much to all that participated! It was great fun reading your guesses! As the prize, **_**RaeDawnxx _gets a free Edward/Arsinoe based oneshot based on whatever she wanted! Hopefully it should be up soon, but I'm not sure when. _**

**_Secondly, a lot of you have been asking what our darling Arsinoe looks like, so here are the links! _**

**__http _:_/_hollywood-hairstyles_._com_/_wp-content_/uploads/_2015_/02/_2d05e14acf27f78ab9f5616ece87ea4a_._jpg_**

**and _****https_: _/_ _._com_/236x/_39/_c8/_fe_/39c8fe2ed57714798cd251b579e09107_._jpg **

_**Without the underscores, obviously, haha. **_

_HearBUFU **was kind enough to photoshop her hair into purple, and she did a great job, though it's not the right shade, sadly :( Her hair is more of dark lavender, lol. Anyone can feel free to do it if they want, but **HearBUFU **still did a great job so thank you so much my darling! I'll post the link to it on my profile! **_

_**AND LASTLY! **_

_**As a extra-gift to all of you guys, I created a Polyvore specifically for Arsinoe's outfits, so now that you know what she looks like, you can know what she wears too. I'm not the best Polyvore outfit maker, but I did my best, so yay! You can check that out here; **_ __**polyv_._re_/_1z6yds_ along with all the other outfits, and a sneak peak into the next chapter's outfit too! No underscores of course :) **_

**_I think that's it really. _**

**_This chapter is a little bit slow, but I wanted to ease into the change from canon to AU and I felt it was better to go slow than to rush everything and make it suck. We learn a little bit more about Noe in this chapter and meet a little of her family (albeit not much), and we also see some change in Edward's character too. I'm a little nervous at your reactions, haha._**

**_I don't think you guys know how much I love and appreciate all of you, and sometimes when I'm sad, I read all your amazing reviews to give me strength. It's so great to know all of you love this fic and Arsinoe so much and when I started, I didn't even think this fic would get 10 reviews let alone 205! So thank you, thank you so much and I love you all! _**

**_I hope you all enjoy the chapter! _**

**_Much love, _**

**_Tochanta :) _**


	18. Chapter 17

_Playlist: _

_Every song by **Gorillaz** in existence XD _

**_The Q and A was last chapter, so you should go back and read it if you haven't :)_**

* * *

Airplanes are curious things. They're big, bulky heaps of metal that travel at something like eight-hundred kilometers per hour, carrying around two-hundred people, who knows how many tons of luggage and not to mention all the extra things nobody told you about.

Like bombs.

Haha, just kidding.

Anyway, here I was, eleven hours into the thirteen hour flight from Seattle to Seoul, sitting in first-class and sipping orange juice in a fancy glass, I just couldn't help but bug my current flying companion slash boyfriend.

It felt _so good _to finally be able to say that.

_So. Damn. Good. _

"What's your favorite color?" I asked Edward, who was currently sitting next to me, reading _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire _on my iPad. He blinked, so engrossed in reading about Ron's jealousy towards Harry, and looked at me, eyebrow raised and looking slightly amused.

"Green." He answered. I hummed in acknowledgement, taking another sip of my orange beverage, idly watching the compartment ceiling.

"Why?" I asked.

He was silent a moment, probably wracking his amazingly advanced vampire brain for a suitable answer. "I suppose I like it because it's…alive." Edward said simply, and he really didn't have to elaborate because I understood exactly what he meant by that one word. That one simple word, to, who somebody other than him, would probably mean nothing, but to a vampire who longed for actual life, it meant more than a normal human could ever know.

Ah, interacting with Edward was never simple.

"Favorite number?" I asked, moving on.

"Four, because it's different." He answered, temporarily closing the E-book he was reading when he realized that I wasn't planning on leaving him alone any time soon.

"Favorite word?"

Once again, he was silent a few seconds.

"Imperfection." He answered. I paused, because of all the words in the world, that was the one I least expected. I tilted my head and looked at him carefully; his breathtakingly handsome face, perfectly sculpted leanly muscled body, way above average human intelligence visible in his golden colored eyes…

I suppose to him who hated every fiber of his being, imperfection would be something to be longed for...

And once again I was reminded of how sad Edward really was.

"What are you thinking?" He asked, brows furrowed as he looked into my eyes, trying in vain to read the thoughts behind them. I smiled softly and poked his hand affectionately.

"I'm thinking about how while the rest of us lesser beings are striving to be perfect and flawless, here you are wishing for the complete opposite. I suppose in a way, it's understandable, and yet, to most other humans, the mere thought would be incomprehensible." I informed him, wrinkling my nose thoughtfully. Edward hummed in understanding.

"I notice you say 'most _other _humans'. Why don't you include yourself in that statement?" He asked and I smirked, because it was a very astute observation. Although I shouldn't have expected anything else.

I thought of an appropriate way to explain to him that I understood in a way, because by all definitions, I was _not _normal. I was one of those amazing prodigy children which were extremely rare and few-and-far between. I wasn't trying to be vain or anything, it was just a fact –with my photographic memory, extremely high Intelligence Quota, multiple talents in almost everything, and I was, in plain terms a Mary-Sue.

Slightly depressing, but true.

And I knew what it was like to be ostracized because of all that. With my father being a diplomat and everything, I had lived in numerous different countries as a child, and never stayed in one place for too long –a year or two at most. Obviously, that's not really enough time to get settled in properly at big schools such as the International ones I always went to, and because of that, people never really got used to me either. I remember when I attended the _Lycée Français _in France when I was thirteen, and holy shit they were brutal. The insults, the sabotage, the rumors. All because I was _different._

And Humans, as a rule, did not like _'different'._

"I think you should know by now that I'm not exactly 'average'." I drawled wryly, shaking my head a bit. Edward grinned.

"You're everything but." He agreed with a laugh, and once again, like the numerous other times he performed the action, I had to force myself to _calm the fuck down_.

"Why though?" I asked abruptly, frowning to myself because it just didn't make sense to me. The hatred he had for what he was. For being a Vampire.

He went quiet. "Haven't we already had this discussion?" He asked wearily.

"Not really." I answered because honestly we hadn't. And I literally remembered squat from Midnight Sun, and I what I _did _remember, I still didn't understand.

Like the fact that when he first smelt Bella, he said that he hadn't smelt blood as sweet as hers in over eighty years.

But that didn't make sense because when you think about it, currently Edward is one-hundred and seven years old. And it's now year 2005. So 2005 minus 107 is 1925. And Edward was turned when he was seventeen in 1918. So 1925 minus 1901 is 24.

What the hell happened in those seven years between 1918 and 1925?

Was it during the time of his rebellion towards Carlisle? But even if, he had said "blood as sweet as hers _in over eighty years." _Which automatically meant that he had smelt blood just as yummy smelling as hers before, if not more.

Did that mean Edward had another singer?

But _yet again, _in Midnight Sun, he had made it clear that he had never smelt anything so strong, even in comparison to Emmett's encounter with his own singer when reliving the experience via his brother's memories. Even Aro had been shocked when he read Edward's mind in New Moon, saying that even he himself had never smelt something so strong.

That made for even more questions. Ones I didn't have the answer to.

"-Arsinoë?" I heard, the familiar voice drawing me out from my confused mind. I blinked, looking around for a second, trying to remember what was going on, before my eyes slid to an unreadable looking Edward. I couldn't decipher his expression, it seemed that he was once again his old self, revealing little to no expression unless it was frustration.

"Hmm?" I asked, signaling that he had my attention once more. He didn't acknowledge it at first, still regarding me in that weird way that made me feel like he _could _indeed read my mind. I raised my eyebrow expectantly, silently pushing him to continue because I couldn't stand the way he was watching me.

"You should get your things ready. We'll be landing soon." He informed me after what seemed like an eternity. I frowned because he didn't ask me what I was thinking, even though I knew he was interested, and he always would. It worried me. I had a feeling that he was going to ask me later instead.

"M'kay." I murmured absentmindedly. What was I going to say to him when he eventually asked –which I _knew _he would-, did I lie. I mean honestly, do I just up and ask; "Oh Edward, what happened in those seven years when you went a little bit crazy and drank human blood? Did you just happen to meet another person who smell extra yummy to you, and if you did, what happened to them?"

Bitch, no.

With a sigh, I decided to just cross that bridge when it came to it, like the many other things I shoved aside.

* * *

Out of all the twenty-two countries I had ever been to in my admittedly short life, Thailand was not one of them. Obviously, there were numerous times that I could've have come and on one occasion, I _almost did _come, but couldn't because the weather wasn't all that agreeable and flights to the elusive Asian peninsula were canceled. It was pretty sucky, because Thailand was just one of those countries that I'd always wanted to go to, especially when I watched the _Kardashian _Thailand special (hey, that family is interesting okay?) and well, now that I had finally, _finally _arrived, I wondered to myself why I'd never come sooner.

Because _holy shit _the place was absolutely stunning.

If I had to choose three words to describe Phuket, I would have to say _big, colorful_ and _vibrant._

It was no wonder it was such a tourist attractive country, with its diverse scenery and interesting culture; it meshed modern with traditional, serene with energetic, nature with machinery. It was a common sight to see a big lavish, old Buddhist temple in the midst of huge concrete jungle, to see a group of traditional performers mixed in with serious businessmen.

Honestly, there was just no way to describe it.

"Hello, my name is Sai and I will be your personal escort during your stay here in Phuket." A stunning black haired woman dressed impeccably in a pair of light blue jean capris, with a yellow blouse and white pumps greeted as soon as we had stepped foot off the plane's tunnel. She was very pretty, with her straight raven colored hair in a high pony tail, light brown eyes and happy face which showed she was very quick and very kind.

Which was kinda ironic to me since her anime namesake was cold, emotionless and could barely tell the difference between happiness and anger if it hit him in the face.

"Hello Sai," Edward replied, and I waved at her a bit with a small smile. I was amused to see that not even this beautiful girl wasn't immune to his charms, and I could almost see the moment she forced herself to remain calm. Honestly, I was impressed at the fact that she didn't stare blankly at him like most other girls.

She nodded and started walking. "It's very nice to finally meet you too. I've been awaiting your arrival for a week now and I was very excited because I heard you too were very nice and since we are around the same age, I was tasked with showing you around." She explained with an eager smile as we got our passports stamped and papers checked.

"How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?" I asked curiously, because honestly, to me, she didn't look older that twenty, twenty-four at the oldest. She laughed a very nice laugh (and I noticed that the security guard glanced at her a second too long than what was appropriate) and smiled.

"No no!" She exclaimed happily, "Ask any question you want! I want us to become good friends!" She informed me, and golly, her enthusiasm was infectious, and I wasn't the only one who thought so judging by Edward's small smile.

"I am twenty-three." She told us with a smile, leading us through the busy crowds quickly.

"What do you do?" Edward asked, also curious about our happy escort. We were outside now, and found a big black SUV with a diplomatic number plate waiting for us, doors open. I squinted from the abrupt sunlight which hit me directly and had to blink a few times to stop the red spots which had appeared in my vision.

"I am still an intern for the UN. Since your father-"here she gestured to me"-called to tell us his family would be here, and him a little later, he requested that we take care of you." She explained patiently, before speaking to a man in a black suit quickly in Thai and getting in the car. We followed after her.

"Ah." I said in comprehension. Sai nodded and then all of a sudden smiled broadly.

"So, you two are together?" She asked and though the question should have probably been a little bit intrusive, I couldn't bring myself to feel any negative emotion towards her –not when she had asked so _innocently_. Edward, who had been busy with something on his phone, chuckled at her expression.

"Yes." He answered with a smile. His smile spoke volumes of his feelings and I couldn't help but join him.

"Yeah we are." I agreed. Sai laughed as the car started moving.

"Have you been together long?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Only a little while now." To be precise, three days.

"Ah." She nodded in understanding. "Are all American males as handsome as Edward?" She asked me with a wink, placing a hand by the side of her mouth, pretending as if we were sharing a secret even though she made no effort to lower her voice, prompting an amused snort from my boyfriend. I laughed genuinely, because I was really starting to like her. She was fun, and it didn't physically pain me to interact naturally with her, unlike with most other girls.

"No, he's just special." I told her, snorting at the double-meaning. Edward caught it too, judging by the amused look he sent me.

He looked extra-handsome in the sunlight –and I mean without all the…-_cough-_sparkling.

Lol.

He and Carlisle really were amazing, to be able to create something which worked as well as it did. He looked perfectly sparkle-free. In fact, he was even more beautiful without it. To me, Edward wasn't a person who was supposed to be gloomy, and all those clouds in the dreary town of Forks did him no favors. Here in the sun, with his burnt orange hair (yes, it really was orange now), and bright gold eyes, and amused smile, was where he belonged. He didn't look quite as deathly pale either, instead he just looked a normal pale, like someone who just came from a place with no sun, and he wasn't as icy cold either, his body had become the temperature of someone had just been exposed to the A/C for a while. Cool, but still slightly warm.

He was much better this way, in my opinion.

"You too look very good together. Beautiful people belong together." She stated with a self-satisfied smirk, and I laughed and looked down, abashed. I wasn't the best with receiving compliments.

"Thank you." Edward answered, giving me an amused look at my shyness. I ignored him.

"What about you?" I asked her. "You are very pretty, do you have a boyfriend?" I asked. Probably. The girl was stunning, but then again, she didn't particularly _need _one. She seemed like the independent type to me, and I was a feminist through and through. Women didn't need a man to be validated, and if she didn't have a boyfriend, then it shouldn't matter.

"Nooo," She denied, waving her hand dismissively. "I have my career to concentrate on! What do the Western women say again…? Female Power?" She asked unsurely and I smirked and nodded.

"Ayyye." I agreed with a laugh and we highfived each other. Edward chuckled at our antics absentmindedly, still on his phone. I wondered idly what he was doing. It seemed important, because Edward didn't strike me as the type to be on social media. I pondered on this for a second, before pushing the thought aside.

I looked outside the car window, seeing the beautiful sight of the bright blue ocean which stretched far into the horizon reflecting the bright blue sky and sparkling with the light of the yellow sun high in the sky. Judging by its position, it seemed to be sometime just before midday. Maybe eleven?

My sun-clocking (ha, that sounded funny) skills weren't very good though, I barely remembered the lesson from two years ago when I was on a field trip to the Planetarium.

"Your hair," Sai asked me, and I already knew the question. "Is it a dye? It looks very natural." She said, though she looked skeptical. I nodded and absentmindedly touched the loose strands from my pony tail.

"Actually it is," I informed her, smiling when her eyes widened slightly, and then they slid to Edward's, making me laugh. Edward looked up, eyebrow raised in amusement.

"He's is too. You see when I said he was special?" I asked and Sai nodded, eager for me to continue. "Well Edward's hair has powers! It changes color from every angle!" I exclaimed, and Sai looked amazed then looked back at my grinning companion, shifting from side to side to test out what I had just said.

She looked completely amazed. "It's true!" She agreed, before clapping her hands and laughing. "It's orange then the next second it's red!" And we both laughed, and Edward chuckled, shaking his head.

"Amazing isn't it?" He asked jokingly, pocketing his phone when the car started slowing down and turning into the gate of a fancy looking Cliffside resort that overlooked the ocean. We were about ten minutes away from the city-proper.

"Ah, it seems we have arrived." Sai declared with a smile as it slowly pulled up to the large glass entrance. The outside was pretty, with a white stone driveway and lots of colorful flora and traditional fountains, it reminded me of a Zen Garden, though I suppose that was kinda the point.

She led us quickly through the main entrance to a large garden path which branched into five different part for each different private section of the resort. She took the third but I wasn't particularly paying attention.

I was too busy worrying about all the giant spiders that must have been lurking about with all this thick nature around. Now don't get me wrong, I loved nature, in fact, I was a hiker and natural explorer, but I _DIDN'T _love spiders and I knew that Thailand was home to Tarantulas. And they were so popular in fact, that they had become some sort of a local delicacy.

The mere thought sent shivers down my spine.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked, comfortingly rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb. I snorted but nodded anyway.

"I'm good, although be prepared for when I start screaming in fear when I inevitably come across a spider." I informed him, and he laughed and squeezed my hand softly.

"Of course." He replied with a grin. Just at that moment, we emerged from the secluded path into a large poolside area with a large private bar by the side. Various lounge chairs were occupied, some people sitting in a group, others chilling solo and enjoying the sun, three in the large pool. We were hidden by a large boulder, so no one else could see us. But we could see them.

More importantly, I could see Anat.

"Here we are." Sai settled with a grin and a happy clap.

"Will you not be coming?" Edward asked and she shook her head in denial.

"No, I have a lot of things to do for tonight." She informed us, and I was confused. I looked expectantly at Edward relying on his mind reading abilities but he just shook his head slightly.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you." Sai stated, looking apologetic. "There is going to be a dinner party tonight, to celebrate your cousin's engagement. I am to go to the venue to help and make sure everything is prepared." I rolled my eyes, because it was something I should have expected.

"What time is it?" Edward asked, and I subtly moved to the left when I saw a large orange lizard scurry past on the grass.

"I'll be here to pick you both up at around six in the evening." Sai replied then she checked her –and I'm not joking here-_PDA. _

I hadn't seen one of those things in _years. _

Another reminder that 2005 was virtually the stone age compared to 2014 -15. It was 2015 now in my dimension.

"I must leave you two now." She said and with one last wave she turned sharply on her heel and made her way back down the path where we came from.

Edward seemed frustrated.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we started walking forward. He frowned.

"I can't read her thoughts because she's not thinking in any language I know." He informed me, but before I could reply, we were interrupted by a loud exclamation. I sighed, and mentally prepared myself.

"Arsinoë, could that be you?" A haughty voice asked in false disbelief, and I narrowed my eyes. The first person that chose to interact with me just so happened to be my older cousin, Larz. He like, everyone in my family, was rich and good looking, with platinum blond hair, an aristocratic face which held bright blue eyes, a sharp nose and a perfect mouth. He was holding up a bright blue drink in a fancy glass, clad in dark shades and green board shorts, his toned stomach and chest visible to all.

Edward seemed amused, and slightly annoyed.

"You recognized my overwhelming beauty didn't you?" I asked with a smirk. He scoffed as Edward and I sat down on the lounge chair next to his.

"No, I recognized you by the thunderous footsteps I heard from miles away." He retorted, and my right eye twitched as I recognized the reference to my previous weight when I was younger. I rolled my eyes blatantly, deciding not to give him the satisfaction of a reply and tilted my head in Edward's direction.

Edward, who still looked amused, but more annoyed, smiled politely. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." He greeted and Larz looked him over a second, before smirking and holding out his free hand.

"Finally found a boyfriend has she? We never thought it would happen, with her obvious disdain of her fellow humans." Larz stated, and I imagined his eyes to be rolling under his sunglasses. "I'm Larzarus Michailis. Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." Edward replied. I squinted in the sunshine, my eyes scanning the area. I spotted Anat sitting in the group a couple of chairs down, looking as beautiful as ever, dressed in a bright blue bikini, her long purple hair flowing slightly in the breeze, looking like she was filming a _Tresémè_ commercial. There was a man sitting next to her, laughing and holding her hand, I didn't know who the other people with them were. The man holding my cousin's hand must have been her fiancé. He was very handsome, in that roguish Italian way; long, thick dark hair, olive green eyes, and perfectly sunkissed skin….

Yeah, he was pretty sexy.

_But not as sexy as Edward._

"Is that him?" I asked, interrupting my two companions' conversation. They both looked in the same direction and Larz nodded, sipping his drink.

"Yeah, that's the fame fiancé. Count Dominque Giuseppe." Larz declared, though I heard the clear dislike he carried for the stranger. I frowned, it looked as if I knew him from somewhere, though I'm not exactly sure where. Edward tilted his head.

"He looks familiar." He said, unconsciously voicing my thoughts and Larz made a sound of confirmation, idly running a hand through his blond locks.

"He _should_. He's currently trying to buy Italy." I blinked in surprise, and my eyes slid to my older cousin. Edward looked like he understood.

"Ah, yes. I remember now. He's the one trying to buy the islands?" Edward asked, though he sounded like he already knew the answer. The male next to him nodded.

"Exactly." He confirmed, but it still didn't resolve how I knew him. I squinted at his face in the near distance once more.

Italy…Islands?

"Oh!"

"What is it?" Edward asked, turning to me. Larz raised a brow. I smirked.

"He's going to go bankrupt in a couple of years." I stated surely and they blinked in confusion. Well Larz did, Edward looked confused a moment, then nodded in understanding, probably remembering the fact that I technically came from the future.

"Dominique? Bankrupt?" My cousin snorted in disbelief and I only shrugged. It would happen sometime in 2011. Something would happen to the resort he would build in two years, and a chain of events would finally make it all come crashing down. It would be all over the news.

What poor luck Anat had.

I fanned myself with the arm of my hoodie around my waist. The heat in Thailand was crazy!

"Where is your brother?" I asked, referring to my other cousin who was the same age as me.

"You know he's a Vampire," here Edward stiffened only slightly and I snorted. Larz continued, not noticing anything. "He hate's sunlight that one. He's probably sleeping up in a tree somewhere."

I shot Edward an amused glance, and he looked unimpressed. "I don't see the oldies anywhere either." I remarked, referring to the adults. As in our parents, who actually were anything _but _old.

The blond pushed his glasses up, revealing his bright blue eyes and looked up at the cerulean sky. "I actually don't know where they are. I haven't seen any of them since this morning." Then his eyes slid to both Edward and I.

"Speaking of which, why are you two so late? You were supposed to arrive on Saturday." He stated and I shrugged, and I watched as the clouds passed by. I felt relaxed, more relaxed than I had in a long time.

"Shit happened." Was all I said, and he rolled his eyes.

"_Oh my gosh!" _A female voice exclaimed, and my poor boyfriend could only watch in confusion as both Larzarus and I visibly cringed.

I wasn't the only one who didn't like my female cousin.

"Here she comes." The blond murmured tiredly, then leaned back in his chair and slid his glasses back on, getting ready to ignore her. We looked and saw Anat gracefully making her way towards us, hips swaying all the while. Dominique was next to her, smirking slightly.

Edward seemed to wince slightly, though for what reason, I could not tell.

"I've missed you so much, cousin." She stated with a big smile when they finally arrived next to us, and much to my dismay, bent down and engulfed me in a large hug…

I probably wasn't just imaging the fact that it was slightly tighter than normal. I think trying to crush me to death.

I gave her a blank look, because I knew the bitch was lying through her false white teeth, but pasted on a small fake smile anyway. She sat down in the seat on my left, and I noticed Dominique had taken a seat on Larzarus' chair.

Said blond didn't look all that happy.

"Ah, Anat, congratulations." I forced out, smile in place. She visibly preened and held up her left hand at _just the right _angle so that the sunlight could blind us all by reflecting off the huge rock she had on her ring finger.

I had to shield my eyes from the glare.

"_Thank you _Arsinoë. I'm happy to know I have my favorite cousin's support._" _She drawled. Both Larz and I stared at her, and then shared a quick glance. We both knew she was lying. She hated me.

"And I'm so glad you could make it, it wouldn't be the same without you, you know?" She asked, running a hand through her lavender locks.

_Yeah, I knew. _

Her natural accent was thicker than mine, since she had stayed in Egypt longer than I did, but somehow, she made the English language sound positively sinful, spilling from her pink painted lips.

This was why I hated the bitch.

She was just so _perfect. _

Judging by her almost exaggerated actions, it seemed she had not forgotten about our deep-seeded rivalry either, and most probably considered this engagement a one up on me. I idly wondered how big the wedding would be.

I noticed that Dominique, Larz and Edward were engaged in their own conversation and sighed absentmindedly. A waitress came around and offered us drinks, which we took gratefully.

I took a sip of the fruity cocktail before talking. "How long have you two been together?" I asked, curiously. She flicked her hair over her shoulder and leaned back on the lounge chair, closing her eyes and taking a sip of her own drink pink drink.

"_Two months." _She replied in Arabic. I blinked. Two months?! The girl sure did move fast. I looked down at my black and white _Doc Martens _and rolled my eyes. She was probably just in it for the fame and money. Not that she didn't already _have_ it, being part of our family and all, but it _was _Anat, and she was fickle like that.

"_Do you love him?" _I asked, giving her a look from the corner of my eye. She didn't outwardly react, other than rolling her petite wrist absentmindedly.

"_Of course I do."_ The older female replied. She looked at me through her green eyes, perfectly plucked eyebrow raised as if just _daring _me to challenge her answer.

I didn't actually believe her, but who was I to judge? My eyes slid to the clear pool and I nodded. "_Good for you then." _I answered finally though I wasn't really being honest. She seemed to smirk, probably thinking herself triumphant.

"_Are you jealous?" _She asked, and I gave her a look of disbelief, because really, what type of a question was that? Why would I be jealous?

Had she _seen _Edward?

"_Not really." _I replied with a shrug, and then she frowned and her eyes snapped open to glare at me.

Here we go…

I knew she wouldn't be able to stay civil for very long.

"_Wow Arsinoë, can't you just admit for once that I won this one?" _She asked, green eyes filled with scorn. She sat up and looked at me. I shrugged and laughed, and I knew I would be unable to back down because dammit, this bitch was tripping.

"_Won?" _I asked incredulously, placing my drink on the glass table in between each of the chairs. _"Why is everything a competition to you?" _We were drawing attention now, the three males stopping their conversation to watch. Larz looked like he knew _EXACTLY _what was going on. Of course he did. This happened every time we met as a family and Anat and I spoke to each other for more than five minutes alone. The girl was crazy, honestly she just had this complex she couldn't let go of.

"_It's not much of a 'competition' with you as my opponent." _She sneered, and my smile immediately fell off.

Once more I looked at her as if she had grown two heads. Was she honestly turning her engagement into a competition? Obviously she would win, I wasn't even going to get married from years until now! I was only sixteen for fucks sake!

"Anat," I said slowly, giving her a bored look, _"You are _so _right. It really isn't much of a competition with me as your opponent, considering the fact that I beat you every. Single. Time. In everything." _I made sure to punctuate each word, and watched with satisfaction as her expression faltered a bit, then she huffed and stood up, ignoring our stares.

"Perhaps I have," She spat out, finally in English, glaring at me. "But we have a whole week to catch up, and I fully intend to show you how much I've changed." Then with a meaningful look at her fiancé which clearly said "You better come now or you can sure as hell know you won't be getting none anytime soon." And turned sharply on her heel, purple hair flowing with her, and walked away. With a small sigh, Dominique followed after her. I watched them go. I hadn't even gotten the chance to say 'hi' to Dominique, and I was curious about him. He seemed like a relatively nice dude.

I wondered if he knew what he was getting into by marrying my cousin.

Larz and Edward immediately looked at me, the former looking curious, and the latter looking angry.

"What was it about this time?" Larz asked wearily. Edward rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed.

"Anat was trying to rub her engagement in Noë's face. She's completely absurd." He said, and Larz and I looked at him in surprise.

"You speak Arabic?" Larz asked, surprised. Hell, I was surprised too. Though I shouldn't really be surprised, I had never asked how many languages he spoke.

"Don't you?" Edward asked, confused. I understood, he probably thought since Larz was my cousin he too spoke it.

"No, I was born on the Greek side of the family." The blond told him, and Edward looked surprised, his amber eyes landing on me. I shrugged because I had honestly forgotten to tell him that I was part Greek and honestly, he had never asked.

Anyway, my name should have tipped him off. It was Greek, meaning "Woman with uplifted mind".

Although, names were often misleading.

"I've always wondered about your name…"He said thoughtfully. Ah, so he _did _suspect.

"Yeah. Our grandmother is Greek." Larz confirmed with a nod, frowning when he noticed his own drink was finished.

He took mine instead.

_The hell?_

I sighed but didn't bother fighting him for it.

"But yes, anyway, I do speak Arabic. I found it interesting enough to learn." Edward answered with a shrug, and I noticed he didn't look as irritated as he did earlier, after Anat had left.

Larzarus snorted. "Personally, I never did bother learning. I already speak five, and Arabic has too many "_shhs" _and_ "ghhs" _and blocked nose sounds for me to try." I slapped his muscled shoulder, though I laughed anyway, because the way he said it _was _a little bit funny.

Edward laughed too. "Maybe."

The blond hummed thoughtfully. "So I speak five, Noë here speaks six-"

"Seven," I corrected, though I didn't begrudge him for getting it wrong. In 2005 I didn't speak Elvish yet.

"Seven?" He asked curiously.

"Tolkien Elvish has been added to my repertoire." I stated with a smirk and I hair swish. They laughed.

"You actually bothered to learn it?" Larz asked in amused disbelief. I nodded smugly.

"Of _course _I did!" I exclaimed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I loved Tolkien, lurved, lurved _lurved _him. So it was only natural that I learn the famed language which sounded like music.

(Spoiler alert; it didn't really.)

"Okay…" Larz acquiesced, still sounding amused. "_Seven _then. How many languages do you speak Edward? You can't join the club if you're not as snobbish and multitalented." He sniffed, sticking his nose up. I rolled my eyes.

"We don't have a club." A new voice stated, and then we were joined by Larz's brother, Lucas. I smiled at him, and he gave me a small one in return. He looked like he'd just woken up, and knowing him, he probably had.

He sat where Dominique previously did, occupying the tail end of Larz's chair, leaning forward and pacing his elbows on his knees.

"You just had to ruin it didn't you?" Larz asked, pouting slightly. I shook my head at them.

"I didn't ruin anything." The other male scoffed, with an eyeroll, then his eyes slid to Edward and he raised an eyebrow. "Well, how many languages _do _you speak?" He asked.

"Thirteen." Edward answered casually, and my eyes widened because _hot damn _that was a lot.

Larz whistled appreciatively and even Lucas seemed impressed, and not much could impress him.

"Hmm," He acknowledged. "I'm Lucas Michailis, nice to meet you." He greeted, and he nodded at me. I smiled back. He was much the same as I remembered, having not changed one bit. He and his brother were completely different, both looks and personality wise. Lucas, much like his brother (And again, everyone else in my family), was quite good looking, with his wild curly black hair, piercing grey eyes and pale skin. His personality matched his looks too, he didn't care about much and bothered with very little, preferring to go and find a corner to sleep in than interact with people more than necessary.

It really was no wonder why he was my favorite.

Although, for all his uncaring attitude, he was insanely clever and extremely curious. Probably the only reason he had bothered to come over was because he wanted to know who Edward was.

"Edward Cullen." The amber eyed male replied. Lucas hummed thoughtfully.

"I've heard of you." He stated. Edward looked surprised, and slightly wary. No one else other than me noticed though, since I knew him so well.

"Oh?" He asked, feigning casualness. Lucas yawned loudly. I snorted.

"Well not of _you _personally, but I know of your father, and you by association." He corrected lazily. That was another thing about Lucas. He literally knew _everybody._ And on the rare occasion he didn't know about you, then he would find out.

It was completely unnerving.

I had to commend Edward though, he hid his reactions well. Well enough that even I barely noticed anything.

"Ah." Was all he said. Lucas blinked slowly, then his eyes slowly slid on me. I raised an eyebrow.

"I heard you've been banished to a remote little town in America?" He asked, though he already knew the answer. Larz let out an exclamation.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that!" He agreed. I shrugged and nodded in confirmation.

"Why?" Lucas asked bluntly. I was silent a moment, trying in vain to remember what Aunty Zaho had explained to me upon my arrival.

"To focus on my studies." I answered. The two brothers were silent for a moment, then they looked at each other…and burst out laughing.

Well Larz did. Lucas just snorted in amusement.

Hell, even Edward looked amused, probably realizing why they found it so funny.

"_Rigght." _Larz drawled, sarcasm heavy on the word. I shrugged again, retying my ponytail which had basically fallen apart.

"When are you finishing then?" Lucas asked, and I looked at him in confusion.

"Finishing what?" I asked, tilting my head slightly.

"Your exile, obviously. Aka, when are you finishing highschool?" The blond asked. "This month?"

"This month." I confirmed, and I caught Edward stiffening from the corner of my eye.

_Hmm…_

Lucas nodded, drawing my attention back to them. "I didn't want to go this year, but mother forced me. I'm also finishing this month." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Aren't you supposed to be a junior?" I asked playfully. He smirked.

"Aren't _you_?" He retorted. I chuckled.

"Where did you apply?" Larz asked curiously. Even Edward looked interested.

"Cambridge." I told them, and Lucas groaned whilst Larzarus laughed triumphantly.

"What's so funny?" I asked, since I was the only one out of the loop. Edward didn't count, since he could read their minds. And even he looked slightly amused.

"Lucas is going to Oxford, and he thought you would too, so he wouldn't have to go alone." I cringed and Edward laughed.

Oxford? Ugh no.

"Ah, sorry Luca." I said sympathetically.

"What about you Edward? Why are you still in highschool?" Lucas asked and Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why? You seem to belong to the same group as us freaks." Larz said, and we highfived each other at the term.

Lucas rolled his grey eyes at us. "What he means is that you seem too intelligent to be in highschool."

"How do you know I am?" Edward asked, keeping his voice levelled and light.

"I don't know, you just seem that way, I suppose." Larz mused, and inwardly, I felt really, _really _bad for Edward, because it was just his luck that his girlfriend had a bunch of super-cousins who were way more intelligent than the average adult, let alone the normal teenagers the Cullens were used to.

Personally, if _I _were Edward, I would just pack my bags and be on the first flight home by now.

Edward shrugged and looked up at the sun, which had shifted position quite a bit since we had arrived. "I suppose since we live in a small town, it's better to attract less attention that way, isn't it?" He asked, and Larz nodded.

"I guess so." The blond agreed. Lucas frowned.

"You have four siblings, don't you?" He asked abruptly and I could literally imagine Edward's inward "WTF?"

"It's a little unnerving how you know so much about my family and I." Edward stated, a forced smirk in place. Larz snorted.

"Get used to it. My little brother here is a professional stalker. He literally gets paid to do it." And it was true, Lucas, at sixteen years old, was so good at his job that some people did employ him from time to time. Mostly his parents' rich friends, but other people too.

"He's probably not as good as Edward here though." I mumbled to myself in amusement. No one except Edward heard, judging by his slightly annoyed glare he shot me.

I snorted.

"You must be very good." Edward stated, and I snorted once more because honestly, the _irony. _

"I'm not bad at it. I just do it because it keeps me from being bored, I guess." The black haired male yawned again.

"Hmm." Edward hummed.

"So anyway," Larz began, shifting slightly in his chair to avoid the sun. "Since Anat and Dominique are busy with wedding preparations, I figured we might as well enjoy Thailand whilst we're here." Both Lucas and I snorted at the same time.

"Like how we 'enjoyed' Mexico last year?" Lucas stated and I laughed, remembering the family vacation which in my time, had taken place in 2013.

"_You _shoved me off the cliff." Larz accused, glaring at me and I laughed.

"And _you _dragged me down with you!" Lucas said to his brother frowning. I laugher harder.

"I mean," -_chuckle-"_we were going to jump off it _anyway_! I just save us a little bit of time!" I laughed. Edward on the other hand look completely horrified.

He hid it well.

"Anyway, yeah. 'Enjoyed' like last year. I wanna check out that famous cave place." Larz declared, and we looked at him blankly.

"'Famous cave place?'" Asked Edward, sounding amused. Larz wrinkled his nose and I laughed again.

"Yeah, you know the one. _That _'famous cave place'" I joked, making him laugh. Lucas nodded in false understanding.

"Oh, _that one." _He agreed with a smirk, and Edward and I nodded along.

"Fuck you all." Larz sneered, turning up his nose at us.

We laughed.

* * *

**_Hoped you like it, it was pretty hard flying solo and no longer using the books or anything as a reference. _**

**_Drop a review and tell me what you think :)_**


	19. Chapter 18

_Playlist: _

_Sarah Smiles by Panic! At the Disco_

_Hazey by Glass Animals_

_Mowgil's Road by Marina and the Diamonds_

_This Empty Northern Hemisphere by Gregory Alan Isakov_

_Marathon by Tennis_

_Fireflies by Owl City_

_Flawless by Beyonce_

_Mr Mr by Girls Generation _

_Can We Dance? by The Vamps_

**_:)_**

* * *

There was once a tragic period in my life when I actually cared what people thought of me. It was a sad, sad time which lasted for many years, and I am loathe to admit that I was very susceptible to frequently crying and cursing the world for my appearance. Why, might you ask? Well, because I used to be chubby. Very chubby actually. And while all the girls in class would be able to wear skimpy bikinis and shorts, I would be the one wearing full bodys and long jeans. I got made fun of a lot, and coupled with my little 'Mental Condition', I went through a brief period of depression. It seemed to me that even with all of my other talents and accomplishments, they still couldn't make up for the fact that no boy liked me while all the other girls would get together and giggle and tell stories about how so-and-so had recently given them a flower and declared their affections. Of course, in my naïve pre-teen mind, the fact that this had never happened to me was devastating. I remember at one point, I went crying about it to Nina after a particularly brutal bullying session when we were in France. Obviously, this did not yield any of the results I had been expecting-comforting words and such. Nope, not even close. What did Nina do exactly? Well, she promptly dragged me out to the backyard and forced me to run ten laps around it, do thirty push-ups, fifty squats, and another forty sit-ups. When asked for her reasoning she had simply answered "Well, I've told you numerous times it doesn't matter what you look like since you're still beautiful, but since it bothers you so much, I figure we should do something about it. Mostly because I'm tired of hearing you whine about it."

That was how I got into Judo. I had fun with it, and advanced pretty quickly, much to the joy of my teachers. I lost the weight quickly too, but by that time, I wasn't in it for the exercise, but because of how fun it was. I was happy again! It was then I realised something, I thought _"Hey, what does it matter what people think of me anyway? If anyone calls me fat again, I can just deck them in the face! And, it will hurt them _even more_ because of how much more power I've got compared to 'normal' people! Yay, for big boned people!"_

Moral of the story?

No one should ever give _a flying fuck _what anybody thinks, because the only person that matters is yourself and as long as you're happy, that's all that matters.

I'm pretty deep, huh?

Anyway, what was the point of that long, albeit life changing lesson, might you ask? Well, here, as I stand in front of the large hotel bathroom mirror, smirking at my absolutely _stunning _reflection, I can honestly say that I am pretty darn happy with myself.

Because I look _good. _

My white, short-sleeved, above-the-knee length was beautiful, my white and silver open-toed heels were beautiful, my silver and gold bracelet was beautiful, my silver studs were beautiful, my dark purple lipstick was beautiful, my smoky eye-makeup was beautiful, my thick hair done up in a bun was beautiful (for like the first time ever), my black and white checkered nails were beautiful, my silver clutch was beautiful…

In plain terms, _I, _as a whole was beautiful.

Not that, you know, I wasn't always.

_Psh, you know it. _

"I think you should be happy to note that I take far lesser time to get ready in comparison to other females." I said, walking back into the bedroom with a satisfied grin. Edward turned from where he was rummaging through the closet and looked at me appraisingly.

"And come out looking far better than they do too. Forgive me for staring, it's just that never in my years have I seen such a stunning sight." He answered charmingly, still watching me as I sat on the lavish gold and black embroidered couch. I scoffed, because obviously he was lying. Had he _seen _Rosalie?

"Mhmm," I hummed disbelievingly, "You don't look so bad yourself." I told him, blatantly checking him out from my position. Perhaps, I had understated that a bit. He looked so good that I couldn't look at him for more than five seconds without almost going into cardiac arrest. Dressed in a pair of light-brown slacks, a simple dark-blue, untucked, button down shirt and navy-laced grey loafers, hair artfully mussed and eyes a bright amber -he looked like he had just stepped out of a Diesel shoot.

No, he looked _better. _

He grinned his signature crooked grin at me, making my heart beat faster. "We aim to please." He answered, making me raise an eyebrow in amusement.

"Please _who _exactly?" I asked in mock suspicion. His grin widened and suddenly he was next to me pulling me close and burying his face in my neck. I let out an exclamation of surprise because _holy shit _he was fast.

"You, of course." He answered with a laugh. I wrinkled my nose in displeasure at being taken by surprise. "Could there be anyone else?" I forced my breathing to slow as he placed kisses along the side of my neck and pretended think a moment.

"Hmm…"I started pensively, "I don't know, I hear those Thai girls are very beautiful." I said, the image of Sai flashing through my mind.

"Not as beautiful as you." Edward replied, sounding completely honest. I rolled my eyes.

"You flatter me."

"It's not flattery if it's true."

"Perhaps, however, I am not about to get into a debate with you on whether you speak the truth or not, so let us change the subject before things get out of hand." I told him and he laughed, leaning back and looking at me with a raised eyebrow, clearly amused.

"Out of hand?" He echoed and I nodded.

"I'm a very passionate person. I wouldn't want to hurt your feelings." I told him. Both eyes rose now.

"All because I gave you a compliment, which might I add, was completely true?" He asked and I nodded again.

"Don't go there Edward. You don't want to go there." I warned seriously and he laughed and shook his head in disbelief.

"I swear, you are the only female on the planet who gets bothered over being called 'beautiful'." He told me, and I shrugged.

"I'm not like most females. I thought we had already established that." I retorted and he nodded with a grin.

"Indeed" Edward agreed wryly. He looked towards the reception room of our suite. "Sai will be hear in five minutes. Are you ready?" He asked. I sighed.

"I don't even want to go." I grumbled, dreading the upcoming dinner. "She'll probably try and render me blind again with that ring of hers. And oh gosh! How our parents will sing praises!" I groaned, already imagining what will happen. Edward seemed vaguely amused, but tried to hide it, instead looking curious.

"You two don't like each other. Why?" He asked, tilting his head as if trying to figure out a puzzle. I frowned.

"I guess it's just a petty rivalry which escalated into something more serious. Although, the girl is a bitch, she's always had something against me since we were children." I blinked, realising something.

"I don't particularly blame her though, it's our parents fault. You know them, constantly boasting about their children's accomplishments. I know if I was constantly being compared to someone, I'd try and do better than them." I glared. "Though that doesn't give her permission to be mean." Edward nodded in comprehension, then it was his turn to frown.

"You're very close to the other two." He stated, and I smirked.

"I suppose. Larz and Lucas are like my brothers in a way." I told him, remembering the various adventures I had with them.

"How old are they?" He asked, sounding very interested. I frowned, not entirely sure. I think Lucas' birthday had just passed sometime in March, so that would make him what…twenty-four?

"Lucas and I are the same age, but Larzarus just turned twenty-four, I think." I answered simply. I watched with a raised eyebrow as he hummed thoughtfully to himself, absentmindedly looking up at the ceiling.

"They're very perceptive." He said finally after a long moment. I blinked, confused about why he would suddenly say that, when I remembered how many things they had picked up when we were with them earlier. We had spent literally the whole day with them, and I had been surprised at how open Edward could be, laughing, cracking jokes and behaving like a…well…_normal guy._ Lucas and his brother obviously liked him (it was kinda impossible _not _to) but they also picked up on quite a few things, like when we had been talking about University and they could tell Edward was far too intelligent to still be in highschool. I didn't think much about it at the time, since I was used to them, but to Edward it must have been unnerving, especially since Lucas knew so much about Carlisle. Edward, of course had nonchalantly answered all of their questions or observations with the skill of someone who was used to avoiding dangerous questions, and it must have also helped that he could read their mind, but still…

"They are." I agreed, and just then, the doorbell rang. Edward gave me one last small smile before getting up to answer it. I wondered vaguely if it was a good idea for him to stay. Lucas was very intelligent, even more than me some said, and if given enough queues, I was pretty sure he could figure out Edward's secret. Whether he would believe it was another matter, and I knew that even if he did, he wouldn't go blabbing about it, but the fact that remained that he would _know._ One human knowing their secret was enough hassle for the Cullens, I wouldn't want them to risk another.

"Arsinoë! You look very beautiful!" Sai exclaimed, coming into the bedroom with a large thousand-megawatt grin. I smiled back and stood up to meet her. If I looked beautiful, then she looked something else entirely, dressed in a knee-length simple black dressed which hugged her figure flatteringly and pretty red pumps, hair done up in a messy bun and make-up light, she still managed to look stunning.

I forced the feeling of jealousy down and returned her hug.

"Thank you, you do too." I told her honestly and she laughed as if the mere idea were absurd, waving her hand dismissively.

"I tried my best, I don't get to go to fancy dinners very much." She told me, I caught the sound of Edward's voice coming from the main room, but I didn't catch he was saying, nor who he was talking to. "Come now, we don't want to be late. There is a lot of traffic during this time since people are going home for work." Sai then proceeded to drag Edward and I out and shove us into the car before we had a chance to protest.

"As you can see, Phuket is very busy at night, no matter what day. We are very famous for our nightlife." She explained, gesturing to the already packed streets out the window. The streets were packed, and true to her word, traffic was insane. People bravely traversed the busy road with the ease of someone who was used to it, quickly slipping through as soon as there was an opening. It reminded me of China –with all its hustle and bustle. "I promise that while you are here, we'll go out." Sai said with a smile then she tilted her head curiously, obviously about to ask a question.

"Do you two know how to dance?" She asked curiously. I looked at Edward in curiosity, because I actually didn't know the answer to that. He shrugged.

"If I must." Was all he said. We looked at him for a moment, before coming to the conclusion that yes, he could. Sai turned to me expectantly.

"Yeah, I dance." I answered honestly. In fact, I loved to dance. My mother had enrolled me in numerous dance classes since I was a child so I knew quite a few, plus coupled with my obsession with _Just Dance _and the mini-competitions I had with Lucy, I could move fairly well.

"Maybe we could get you into some traditional Thai dance lessons this week so when you go home you can show all your friends!" She proposed happily. That sounded nice, I suppose, but I wanted to start some Muay Thai lessons as well, maybe pick up a few things whilst I was here. It seemed cool. Just like how when I eventually went to Brazil, I would do absolutely all I could to learn Capoeira.

Mostly because I had spent hours at a time watching YouTube videos of different fights and marvelling at how much cool they were than Judo and playing _Tekken _more than I bothered to do my College assignments.

Eh, sue me.

"That sounds fun." I agreed.

* * *

"Arsinoë, my darling, look at you. What have we said about eating so little? You're so skinny now, tut tut, no hips or boobies to speak of." That was the first thing my mother said to me when she saw me. I hadn't seen the woman in something like six months, and the first thing she does is comment on my appearance. And I don't know what she meant by "no boobies" to speak of, _excuse me _mother, but my bras were barely fitting as it was. And they were 32C. Psh, what nonsense was she going on about?

I sighed but returned her hug with a big smile because I had missed my mummy. I hadn't seen her in forever, and now when I was smelling her familiar scent of apple blossoms, _Chanel no 5 _and scented spices, it seemed to me as if it had been forever.

"Most mothers would greet their daughter with kisses and tears of joy. Of course, _I _get the one who criticises my appearance first chance she gets." I drawled wryly, stepping back and giving her a dry look. Mum frowned, but I saw a small smile tug at her red painted lips.

"I may not be as old as some, but I'm still your mother. It's my _job."_ She answered pointedly. She was right about one thing from that sentence, I decided as I looked her over, and that was she wasn't old _at all. _My mother was still in her prime, barely even thirty-four years old and not looking a day over thirty. A lot of people said I looked like her, but I could only wish I was as half as breath-taking as she was, with her straight purple hair cut in a neat shoulder length bob, green eyes, dark golden tan skin, long thick lashes and plum lips Angelina Jolie would be envious of, my mother was a sight to see. She looked absolutely radiate tonight too, dressed in a long, black lined red dress and black heels, probably wearing something like five-hundred thousand dollars' worth of jewellery, judging by that heavy looking gold necklace, matching earrings and bracelets.

Not to mention the five thin golden rings on her middle finger.

So that she could flip you off with maximum results.

Ha, just kidding.

"Mhmm, well, hopefully you shall refrain from properly doing your job just for tonight, yes?" I asked and she simply laughed it off.

"_We'll just have to wait for Anat to arrive, then I'll see."_ She said in her native tongue. While my father was half-Greek on his mother's side, and Egyptian on his father's, my mother was a full pure-blooded Egyptian, and her own grandfather claimed they descended from Royalty.

Obviously, I doubted it.

"Where is that boy Zehira has been going on about? I swear, she's gotten me all excited. You've finally gotten a boyfriend! We can finally marry you off!" She exclaimed happily and I looked at her sceptically.

"I'm only sixteen Mama." I told her and she nodded as if she were perfectly aware of that fact, which she probably was considering the fact that she was my mother.

"Only two more years to wait then." She said to me with a wink, and I sighed but didn't answer. There was no use. She had married my father when she was eighteen and had this notion that I too would get married at the same age. Psh, as if. Nope, we're living in the twenty-first century Mum.

Ain't nobody go time for that.

I looked around for Edward, since we had been separated the moment my mother had ambushed me at the restaurant's entrance. I think I saw him being dragged off somewhere by my father, but I wasn't exactly sure. We had only arrived five minutes previous at this five star, traditional Thai restaurant called _The Jasmine Dragon. _

Very original, right?

Sai was somewhere off speaking with the receptionist about something which, quite frankly, I didn't care about. We had arrived just on time too, although some of the guests were already there. The only reason we had even seen my parents was because we had arrived two minutes after they did. Apparently, a private room had been booked for us, courtesy of Anat for maximum privacy and such.

"I actually don't know Mam-." But then laughter cut me off, and we turned to see my father and Edward casually walking towards us, the former laughing heartily and Edward smiling in amusement.

Apparently, it had seemed he already worked his magic on my father. I swear the guy could charm the skin off a snake if he needed.

"If you're looking for me, look no further, for I have arrived. Take a moment to bask in your father's superior presence Arsinoë, and learn carefully, for one day, maybe you shall be as great as me." My father declared in a faux-haughty voice when they stopped in front of us. Mother and I raised an eyebrow in wry amusement at him, and I shot him a dry smile.

"As great as you?" I asked with a grin, "Well, that's not very great at all." I said with a nonchalant shrug. Mother and Edward laughed while my dad wrinkled his nose and ran a hand through his messy hair in disgruntlement. I noticed that he looked like he had literally just stepped off a plane, dressed in dark grey jeans, black boots, and a navy hoodie.

Knowing him, I wouldn't be surprised.

"You never used to think that when you were younger." He said and I nodded.

"Indeed, but we people wizen with age." I retorted and he laughed.

"And acquire quick wit as well, apparently. I wonder where you got it from." Said my father, brown eyes twinkling with clear amusement. Now my father, that's who I thought I looked more like. Like my mother, he was still young, only thirty-seven years old. He was very handsome, even I could acknowledge that, living up to the Greek stereotype of good-looking men, with long, curly hair as dark as a raven's feather, and light brown eyes on an aristocratic face. It was amusing how jealous my mother would get if she saw another woman even so much as _look _in his direction, but he would constantly reassure her that he only had eyes for her. They were sweet, and I could only hope that my own marriage would be as great as their own.

Unconsciously, my eyes slid to Edward, who noticed me looking and winked.

My heart just about burst into a million butterflies and flew away.

"Me, obviously." Mum declared with an exasperated eyeroll. "But enough of this, introduce me to the young man standing next to you." She ordered, looking at the both of them expectantly. Father heartily slapped Edward on the back, grin widening and drawing the other male's attention.

"Ah, this here is Edward Cullen." He stated, "Edward Cullen, introduce yourself." My dad instructed, pushing him forward.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." Edward said with a playful grin, making my father and I snort at the same time.

Mum was quiet for a second, giving Edward a weird look. Not a look of instant infatuation that most females (and some males) got when first laying their eyes upon him, but a look as if she was thinking hard about something.

Something involving Edward.

I was about to start truly worrying but luckily she eventually smiled broadly at him. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you." She replied. Dad nodded but a look of impatience was on his face.

"Come on then, we've been standing in the reception far too long, and I've just gotten off a ten hour flight from Germany. I want some _real _food." Dad declared with a frown of distaste.

"Oh, how rude, we've been keeping everyone waiting, come along then." Mum ordered and gracefully turned and made her way through the lavishly decorated restaurant to a destination only she knew.

"So you just arrived and came here immediately?" I asked, though not entirely surprised. He often did that. He nodded and stuck his hands casually in his pockets, he never much cared for decorum.

"Mhmm, though I'll be off again on Wednesday and then back again on Saturday for the wedding." I frowned but didn't voice my displeasure. I was used to him by now. We entered a very nice private room, with a long rectangular table in the middle, decorated tastefully with delicate table clothes, fancy plates and crystal glasses. The table was already full of people drinking and laughing, and I recognised quite a few people, Aunty Zaho and Nina being some of them. Mum dragged Edward to sit down next to her immediately, before proceeding to show him off to everyone, while my father and I took a seat further down the table.

"What were you doing in Germany?" I asked curiously as I sat down next to him. A female waitress immediately came over to place or drink orders (Whiskey and coke for my dad and a passion fruit and lime cocktail for me, with two lemon slices). He hummed thoughtfully.

"You know the drill, meetings, meetings and more meetings." He replied then frowned. "I think this is the first time I've actually seen your mother in a month. I've just been so busy." He grumbled with a sigh. I patted his arm affectionately.

"This is the first time I've seen you guys in six. I think I win this one." I said, and he smiled apologetically.

"I know, and we've missed you. I've lost my music buddy-"_We laughed at this"_-but in my defence, it wasn't my idea to send you to live with your aunt." He said, holding up his hands in front of him in defence. I laughed, but before I could reply we were interrupted by a loud "_Brother!" _We looked towards the entrance and saw my uncle and the rest of his family enter the lounge. My father grinned up to go and greet him. It was Lucas' and Larz's father, followed by their mother Anastasia. She too, like the rest of my family was beautiful, with long curly brown hair and matching chocolate eyes. She smiled at me softly when she caught sight of me, and I waved. Lucas, who also noticed me, immediately veered in my direction and took the only empty seat left next to me, much to his brother's consternation, judging by the dark glare he shot us as he went and sat on the other side.

"Yo." Lucas greeted with a yawn. I gave him an amused look, he had clearly just rolled out of bed before arriving here. Earlier when we parted ways, he _had _declared that he was going to take a nap, so I suppose he made good on his words.

"Hi." I answered, taking a sip of my drink. As soon as I put it down, he stole it from me, and chugged it down in one go. I blinked, trying to register what had just happened, before glaring daggers at him.

"Why do you and your brother always take my drinks? Why don't you get your own?" I asked in pure indignation, waving the waitress over again and motioning for the same drink. She nodded and immediately went off with it. Lucas blinked lazily at me.

"I don't know about my brother, but I personally can't be bothered to go through the effort to get my own when there's one right next to me." He explained and I scoffed.

"Does that mean you go around stealing random people's drinks because you're too lazy to get your own?" He cringed and shook his head.

"Ew, no. That would be disgusting." He declared, wrinkling his nose at the prospect and I sighed in defeat, not having the patience to quarrel with him.

"When did you guys arrive?" I asked curiously, half-heartedly watching the other occupants of the large table engage in various conversations. I wondered when Anat would decide to 'grace us with her presence', not that anyone else seemed to be complaining -they were too busy having fun.

"Yesterday morning. Mother wanted to be 'early' in order to be here from the start so she didn't miss anything. Personally, I didn't want to come at all." The curly haired boy next to me answered and I frowned.

"Why is she getting married anyway?" I asked, "Last time I saw her she told me she had no plans to for many years to come –and this was last year." Lucas shrugged.

"I don't know nor do I really care, it's none of my business." He replied simply and I rolled my eyes. Just then, the large doors to our private room opened and in walked in the subject of our conversation, fiancé in tow.

I admit, she looked nice. Okay, more than nice, the chick looked amazing. She was dressed in a dark green off-the-shoulder dress, her long purple hair falling elegantly down her shoulders, make up done perfectly, hell, Dominique didn't look all that bad himself either, clad in dark slacks and a simple white button down shirt. They looked good together, and whenever Dominique looked at her, I could see that he genuinely loved her. I felt bad for the bloke, I really did.

They took a seat at the two remaining seats at the head of the table, Larzarus sitting on the left of Dominique and looking none-too-pleased. I wondered why he didn't like him.

"Thank you, everyone for coming tonight!" The Italian man started with a big smile. I noticed many people smiling proudly at him, and an old woman looking particularly moved, wiping away happy tears with a white-embroidered handkerchief. I figured it was his mother. She looked a lot like him.

"It means so much to the both of us to have our families here together as one, and we can only hope such good relations will last for generations to come." He declared with a large smile, prompting lots of clapping and cheers. Subtly, I rolled my eyes.

That wouldn't be likely if Anat filed for a divorce six months in.

* * *

There was a reason I hated large dinner gatherings, especially if they involved family.

Here I sat, listening to everyone subject Dominique and Anat with numerous questions and praise for another great accomplishment they told everyone of. Lucas was next to me, half-asleep and not paying attention to anything. I gave him a jealous look, if only I had the talent to block out my surroundings like he could.

"Oh! You graduated from Harvard Suma Cum Laude? How wonderful!" Another impressed voice exclaimed prompting more nods of approval from people all around. I rolled my eyes again. Anat preened at the praise towards her fiancé and rubbed his arm with pride.

"Dominique is quite intelligent." She stated, and at this point I just decided to tune her out. I was so _bored. _Moodily, I picked at the admittedly delish Thai traditional cake in front of me I had chosen for my dessert. I wondered how much longer this whole thing would carry on for. It was eleven and there were no signs of stopping. They were just on a roll.

"-Lucas and Arsinoë?" I snapped to attention at the sound of my name and realised all eyes were on us. Shit, I didn't catch the question. Subtly, I jabbed Lucas in the side and he blearily blinked himself awake.

"You two are off to University soon, aren't you?" Dominique repeated shooting me an amused look to show he knew that I hadn't been paying attention. I was grateful.

"Indeed." I answered with a nod, uncomfortable with all the attention. Edward, who I hadn't spoken a word to since we had arrived –four hours ago might I add- looked slightly bothered at that admission.

I wondered what the problem was, earlier with Lucas and Larz, he didn't seem all that happy either.

"Oh?" A woman whose name I did not know but seemed pretty important, asked haughtily, eyebrow raised. I looked at her. Oh, right, it was Dominique's mother. "And where will you be going? Teenagers these days don't care much for anything except partying and being reckless, taking no heed of their Education. Why, I wonder to myself if you two do either? You don't strike me as the type, with _you _being half-asleep-"_here she gestured at Lucas" _and you looking like you really couldn't be bothered with anything except your nails."

The whole table went silent. Our parents looked insulted, Edward livid, Anat amused, Nina horrified and Larz torn between amusement and shock and everyone else unsure of what exactly they were supposed to do or say. I didn't blame any of them either. Well, except for Anat.

I, personally, was locked in a state of shocked disbelief and Lucas looked angry.

"That was unnecessary Mother." Dominique said tensely, trying to diffuse the rising tension of the table. Dominique's mother looked unmoved. I took a deep breath and took a sip of my drink to calm myself.

"In fact, Anat told me that she has a mental condition?" She asked much to my horror. My father looked like he was about to throttle her. I looked accusingly at Anat. I knew she didn't like me, but how could she do that? "The poor girl! What's the politically correct term…? Mentally impaired? Yes…"

The glass in my hand broke loudly, the contents spilling on the table with a splash, pieces of glass hitting the cloth and imbedding themselves in my hand. Everyone turned to me with a gasp and Edward was immediately by my side, followed shortly by my mother.

"Are you alright?" He asked voice full of concern. I nodded mutely afraid of what would come out if I opened my mouth. Luckily it wasn't bleeding, much to my relief, and Edward's too, clearly.

Dominique's mother nodded as if she had been correct all along. "This is exactly why people like _her_ shouldn't handle fragile things." She stated nodding. Dominique looked positively horrified.

We glared venomously at the woman.

"Listen here-"Mother started but she was cut off by the woman again.

"I'm just saying that it's a well-known fact that people like her can be dangerous and-"

I laughed.

Loud, hysterical laughter which probably weren't helping my case but at that point I was too disbelieving to care. Everyone stared at me in shock, and slight wariness as I stood up still laughing. Dominique's devil of a mother looked smug, as if her point was proven.

Yeah, it was, I would show her exactly how _crazy _I could be.

"You see-."She started but I cut her off with a wide grin.

"Listen here you senile old hag-." I started, which was followed by many exclamations of disapproval because though she was a witch she was old and I had to 'treat her with respect'.

"Excuse me-"She looked furious and I laughed again.

"You're excused." I laughed, then I jabbed an angry finger in her direction. "I don't know what your problem is since you can't seem to control yourself-"more exclamations"-but why don't you come here and show me what exactly it is they showed your wrinkly ass in the war of 1812." More exclamations and some chocked laughter.

Dominique stood, angry that I had insulted his mother. "Arsinoë-"I ignored whatever he said completely and turned back to the old bat.

"Why you insolent little girl!" She exclaimed standing up, face as red as a tomato, looking ready to come and murder me on the spot. I nodded grin widening.

"Yeah," I told her with a proud smile, "Talk shit get hit, bitch."

"_You know it!" _I thought I heard from Nina but when I looked at her, her face was perfectly stony. We all watched in disbelief as Dominique's mother stalked forward (I was pretty surprised too cause I didn't expect her to _actually _do it, but I was ready) angrily as if to make good on my threat. Just then, my father stood up.

"_That's enough." _He declared loudly, hands placed firmly on the table. "Dominique, control your mother or I will." Dominique and his mother looked to protest, but one look from my mother shut them up. Dad nodded in satisfaction before he looked at me with a weighted stare.

"Arsinoë." Was all he said. I looked at him in disbelief. My mother looked on torn because tradition in our family stated that you must respect your elders, but even she knew that I wasn't at fault here.

"_I am _not _apologising to that hag-!"_ I started in Arabic in my rage, too angry to bother with English.

"_You will!" _

"_She insulted me first, father-"_

"_Arsinoë!" _Immediately, I retreated, successfully cowed into submission. Mother placed a calming hand on my arm and murmured reassurances softly in my ear in our language. I cleared my throat and held my head high, turning slowly back to Dominique and his mother, who looked interested in our conversation, like everyone else at the table. She glared at me and I resisted the urge to stare her back down, instead looked at the ground. I caught Anat's grin as she too knew what I was about to do.

"I humbly request your forgiveness, honourable elder." I started, bowing slightly. I heard Aunty Zaho suck in a shocked breath and felt everyone's gaze on me. They were ignored. "My actions were shameful and I have shamed my family and gravely insulted your own. I plead for your mercy." My apology may seem extreme and archaic to outsiders, but despite all appearances, my family was very traditional, following the ways of old. Both my grandfathers were from Egypt and believed in pride and honour of the family, my maternal one especially, since he claimed we were descendent of the old royal family still followed the old religion. Since both my grandfathers were dead, my father was now head of our family, and yet, even with all of this, my father hated such tradition, and in my old dimension he would _never _make me do this. I felt hurt and betrayed, but mostly confused. What was up with this sudden change of personality?

Dominique's mother looked surprised and for a moment only stared, but when she registered what I was doing smiled cruelly.

"Because I am a generous woman, I shall accept your apology out of the kindness of my heart." She declared and I resisted the urge to jump her on the spot. I straightened up. My father nodded once, before he looked at Anat. She cringed.

"Anat, you had no right to speak of your cousin's secret so freely. Has your father been dead so long that you have forgotten the honour of our family?" He asked stonily and she looked as if she had been slapped. "I had hoped you had grown out of your petty jealousy-"

"I am not jealous of Arsinoë-"Anat seethed but my father glared harder.

"_Silence!"_ He stated. She was quiet. He looked at our family carefully, showing his dominance before he nodded once. "We are done here." And with that, he turned sharply on his heel and left. Everyone was tense and quiet for a moment, still rooted in place. I didn't have time for that, I had to go and talk to my father.

Immediately I rushed out after him, intent on finding my answers. I made my way quickly through the large restaurant, taken aback at how normal everything outside our private room was, as if the whole dilemma hadn't happened, people eating and chatting normally and music still playing. It was disorientating.

I found my father talking outside by the entrance, talking on the phone and smoking a cigarette. It was chilly outside in the night air, and the stars shined brightly above twinkling happily at the moon. I took a deep breath before approaching my father just as he switched off the phone.

"Arsinoë." He acknowledged with a small smile when he saw me. I didn't smile back.

"What happened back in there, father?" I demanded hotly. He knew how humiliating it was! He had been subjected to it as a child too!

He sighed and took a long drag of his cigarette before regarding me with an unreadable expression. "You know the rules, Arsinoë." He told me and I gawked at him in shock.

"Yes, of course I know the rules! You've taught me about them numerous times, but that doesn't mean you ever implemented them. You told me you wouldn't!" I exclaimed accusingly. "And anyway, I wasn't the one at fault, she insulted Lucas and I without provocation!"

"Never implemented them?" My father asked in disbelief, before looking towards the restaurant. I saw my mother rushing towards us. He frowned. "I signed a blood contract, I'm _obliged _to follow the rules." He declared and I scoffed. Ah yes, the famed contract that everyone had to sign if marrying into our family. I didn't know exactly what it was contained since it was some big secret, all I knew was that it had a bunch of rules and a history of our family that you had to memorise. Why it was such a big deal was beyond me.

"You hate such traditional bullshit, it's not like you're bonded by black magic to the contract or something." I spat angrily, ignoring his warning look at my language. My father seemed oddly uncomfortable after I said that, and it made me suspicious. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he ignored me by ashing his cigar on the ground.

"…Is it?" I had to ask. In this world full of Vampires and Werewolves, everything was possible. Before he could answer though, my mother joined us. And she seemed pissed. She glared at him accusingly before coming to stand beside me with a comforting arm on my shoulder. Idly, I wondered where Edward was.

"_Arsinoë, are you alright? I'm so sorry about what happened in there." _She told me sincerely, rubbing my cheek gently. I put on a smile, not wanting to worry her.

"_It's over now Mama." _I replied with a casual shrug. She frowned, but left it alone, clearly telling I didn't want to talk about it. She turned to my father with a glare.

"_Hussein, you and I are going to have a very long chat." _She told him angrily. My dad rolled his eyes but didn't say anything in response. I regarded him with a calculating look. What was he hiding from me? Whatever it was, I was sure my mother knew. I vowed to find out about it before the end of the trip. I would probably talk to my father's brother about it, maybe I could get some answers from him.

Maybe some other time though, for now though, I was tired and I wanted to find Edward.

I sighed wearily and turned to my mother, who was currently chewing my father's ear off. "Mama, I'm tired-"I started, but she turned quickly and focused her attention on me.

Immediately she was concerned. "_Yes! You must be, you've had such a long day after all, and it's quite late too. You must leave immediately." _She commanded and I couldn't help but smile slightly. I gave her a hug (my father didn't get the same treatment, I was still angry with him after all), and after promising that I would see her first thing in the morning, left them.

I barely made it five feet away when I was pulled by my hand and before I could scream or even beat up whichever fucker was trying to kidnap me, a hand was placed on my mouth to and a familiar voice reached my ears.

"Calm down love," I heard and immediately I relaxed. It was Edward, the douche. I removed his hand from my mouth and glared at him, angry that he was trying to cut down my lifespan down by ten years.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked, placing a hand on my hip and glaring at him. Edward didn't answer, instead he pulled me into a hug, much to my confusion.

..Not that, you know, I didn't like the hug. In fact, I was seconds away from passing out at the physical contact.

"Forgive me Arsinoë. I couldn't do anything in there." He sounded a mix between angry and ashamed. I didn't see why he was apologising though, I didn't blame him, nor was any of it his fault.

"There's no need to apologise Edward, really. I was kinda expecting it anyway, no family dinner goes ever goes smoothly. Last year my uncle's tried to kill each other and I think destroyed twenty-thousand dollars' worth of furniture when we were in Mexico. _It was intense_." I told him, patting his arm fondly and laughing at the memory. He seemed slightly relieved, but not by much.

"Still she had no right, and neither did Anat, telling her your secret." He said, glaring at the night sky. The pale light of the moon made his hair look yellowish, much to my amusement. Still, I didn't comment on it.

I shrugged nonchalantly. Yes, I was pissed with Anat, but it's not something I _didn't _expect her to do. The girl hated my guts.

"Ah well, now you know how dysfunctional my family actually is, huh?" I asked jokingly. He snorted derisively.

"Not as bad as mine." He retorted and I scoffed playfully.

"I don't know, mine is _pretty _bad…" I told him and he shook his head with a small grin.

"At least yours can _at least _have family dinners. I don't think Esme would appreciate it if we had whole animals at the dining room table." We laughed at the thought before descending into a comfortable silence, both watching the stars above us. As I listened to the sound of the fountain behind us, I remembered my current dilemma, and figured I should probably enlist Edward's help.

"My father is hiding something from me." I told him seriously. He was silent for a moment, before nodding.

"I heard." He told me. So he was listening to our conversation then? That would make things easier.

"It's weird. _He's _weird. He seems different than I remember, or at least, different from _my _father. As in the one from my side. My father would never make me apologise to Dominique's mother when it's obvious that she was in the wrong, and yet, _he _did." I frowned. "He's going on about tradition, but he never used to care about such ancient things."

Edward hummed to show he was listening, before sighing and looking at me. "We'll talk more about it tomorrow, when your head's clearer,-" I made to protest that my head was indeed _very _clear, much to his obvious amusement, but he simply tucked a strand of hair behind my ear with a fond smile. "And anyway, Sai is about to arrive with the car, so it's no use really."

I puffed my cheeks indignantly but acknowledged he was correct. The large black SUV arrived seconds later, and the door opened to reveal a sheepish looking Sai.

"I'm very sorry I'm late." She said as we got in the car. I shrugged and Edward shook his head.

"It's alright." He told her and she let out a small smile of relief, before giving us both a small smile.

"You two must be very tired after tonight, so we'll try to make it back as quickly as possible." She said and I hummed vaguely in acknowledgement, leaning heavily on Edward's shoulder. She was correct in that assumption. I _was _tired, both physically and mentally and all I wanted to do was crawl into a comfy bed and fall asleep.

Apparently, my body couldn't wait either, because my last thought before falling asleep was about going to see Lucas tomorrow about how he was doing.

He'd probably forgotten about the whole thing altogether by now. He was cool like that.

* * *

**_Hey there guys? How ya'll been?_**

**_Phew, was this chapter hard to write, and lot's of drama too! I'd like to think that Dominique's mother and Anat get along very well..for various reasons XD But at least this time Noe fought back, huh? Not without consequences though...Ah well, you win some you lose some. _**

**_BUT anyway, we learn a lot more about the family's dynamics in this chapter, new characters are introduced though not explored and secrets are revealed! Ah well, partly, heh. _**

**_Hope you liked it, and please, please review and tell me EXACTLY what you all thought ^.^_**

**_Not a lot of Eddie-kun this chapter, nor much humor, but the next will be filled chock full of them!_**

_**Review!**_

_**Much love, **_

_**Blue!**_

_**(And holy shit! 217 reviews? What's our next goal? 250! That's what!)**_

_**Mwah! **_

_**^3^**_


	20. Chapter 19

**Edit 4/8/15: **Apologies to anyone who received an update notification. I just forgot to add the page breaks first time around and only noticed now.

* * *

**HAPPY APRIL FOOLS SUCKAS!**

**_Yeah, you all totally fell for it! Only one person guessed it was an April Fools joke, lol. But I was seriously touched by all of your concern and love you all sent me, but let me reassure you of something, _I will never abandon this fic**_. _

_**Ever.**_

_**Before we start the chapter, I just want to clear somethings up.**_

_**Firstly, no, I'm not failing, nor are my grades slipping. In fact, I've just finished highschool (I use a self-study long-range study program, **Nebraska **if anyone want's to get specific) so yay for that. **_

_**Secondly, my mother wouldn't** ever** tell me to stop writing. Why? Because she herself is an author, a **professional **unlike here daughter here. She's written eleven books and published six of them and she was extremely thrilled when she found out that I loved to write too, though she has never actually read my fics (she wants to but I'm just like nope!). **_

_**I just needed a plausible excuse so that all of you would believe me. **_

_**And boy did it work XD **_

**_And lastly, once again, thank you everyone SO MUCH for showing me all of your love and support and well-wishes, I was so moved and happy that I have such amazing readers._**

**_I don't know how many people will bother to read this chapter, considering the fact that a whole lot of people unfaved and unfollowed this fic (don't you guys move fast?) but here it is anyway, and I hope you all like it. _**

**_It's a short chapter, but I thought I should get it out as soon as possible to calm you guys down XD_**

**_I love you all so much. _**

**_Blue :)_**

* * *

The room was white.

White all around, for as far as my eyes could see, it was all white. It was a bit disorientating for me, because it was just so bright, and open and vast, as if the _whiteness _would never end. In fact, I wasn't even sure if it _was_ a room in the first place, for I could see no ceiling, or walls, nor floor, but I was standing on something solid, so I suppose there _was _a floor at least. In the middle of the extensive whiteness, there was a large, beautiful pavilion sitting right in the middle, which seemed almost out of place in such an empty area. It was a shimmering Gold, with sheer blue drapes acting as a screen from the outside. Inside was decorated extravagantly, with royal purples and blues and reds acting as the main colour scheme. A long, mauve couch was sitting in the middle, embroidered with black and white designs, a glass table with a bowl of fruits and two silver goblets, all situated on top of a deep red carpet made from the finest and softest material. There was a chandelier, made from crystal which seemed to shimmer and reflect the rainbow, bestowing multi-coloured trails across the ground, and seemingly connecting each pillar in a hexagonal maze.

Honestly, it made for a spectacular sight.

Hesitantly, I stepped forward, only to pause when I felt something soft brush my bare feet. Only then, did I take stock of myself, and saw what exactly it was that I was wearing.

I was clad in a long white skirt which had long slits running down from the top of my legs, held together by a heavy gold belt on my hips, a matching midriff cut top with a matching Gold necklace sitting proudly against my colour bone. I heard something rub together and I noticed that my hair was braided and there were beads intertwined in. I felt long earrings brush my shoulders, signalling that I had even _more _jewellery on. My suspicions were confirmed when I saw a gold armband on each bicep and an intricate hand bracelet, which was connected by gold chains to matching rings on my fingers on both hands.

All in all, I was going to a costume party dressed like an ancient Egyptian.

Which was kinda _weird_ being invited to any such party, nor did I remember changing into any of this.

Come to think of it, I couldn't remember anything _at all._

I froze in horror.

_Okay, don't panic. No need to panic. Just chill. _

It was pretty hard _not to _panic, considering the fact that I was in some freaky ass place –albeit beautiful- place, dressed in fancy clothing, all alone, with absolutely no idea how I'd gotten there. Had I been kidnapped? But by whom? And why?

"Come forward, Arsinoë." I heard a soft yet commanding voice call, making me freeze.

Okay, so maybe _not so alone. _

I bit my lip, prayed to the Gods that I was not about to be brutally murdered, and started walking quickly in the direction of the pavilion. It was eerie how silent my footsteps were, not even making a sound in the large space.

Drawing the curtains open warily, I stepped foot under the rotunda, jittery with the fight or flee instinct which was coursing through my body. I swear, whoever it was that decided to abduct me would be up for a surprise if they decided to attack. No way was I going down easy. Like bitch, it's on.

"Come and sit." The same voice stated, making my head snap in its direction immediately, only for my eyes to widen in surprise and my eyebrows raise. Of all the people, or things I had expected, that was definitely not it.

There, sitting casually, yet elegantly on the purple couch was Ra.

Ra, as in the Ancient Egyptian Deity. The Sun God and Creator of the World. Or at least, _main _creator of the world. The one whose tears supposedly created Human beings?

Yeah, _that _Ra.

He was _extremely_ handsome in his human form, I must admit, with dark golden skin, bright yellow eyes that resembled that of a Jackal's; his most famous form. He was dressed much like I was actually, minus the top and with more jewellery and a beautiful headdress in the shape of a falcon. But honestly, it still made him beautiful, and I had to force myself not to look at his toned abs and shaped armed where the arm bands adorned his biceps, much like mine.

The guy was a God. I couldn't be caught ogling a God. How did I know it was him exactly? Mostly he had this amazing presence which just screamed "Bow down bitches!"

Well Queen Bey, looks like someone stole your line.

…Holy shit man, the guy was a _God. _Oh Gosh. Maybe I shouldn't be saying 'Holy Shit' in his presence. But I wasn't actually saying it, was I? I was thinking it, so did that count? But then again, maybe he could read my mind…_Could _he read my mind? Oh gosh, if he could then he could hear everything I'm thinking right now!

I peered at him again, and found him calmly holding one of the silver Goblets in his jewelled hand, watching me with a smirk of amusement.

_Oh God, _so he _could _read my mind? Wait, no! I shouldn't be using God's name in front of him! He is God. Or at least _a _God. Should I bow? Show some form of respect? This was one of the Gods my family worshipped! Personally, I was agnostic, so I didn't particularly believe nor disbelief in God(s) but my family was religious, following the old Ancient Egyptian Religion, so I knew all about it and I knew all about Egyptian Mythology.

And I knew that Ra was brutal. Like, the guy had no time for nonsense. Literally, he gave no fucks.

But he _was _kind, so maybe he would mercy on my disrespectful soul?

Hopefully?

Suddenly, said Deity laughed, snapping me out of my thoughts and bringing me back to the present. Right, he was still waiting for me to come sit. Right.

Gingerly, I made my way forward and sat down on the plush couch, as far away from him as possible. But even then, I could still feel his overwhelming presence, the one which signalled at all the power he held.

"Why do you sit so far?" He asked with an amused smirk and raised eyebrow. I looked at him, at his beautiful face decorated with intricate face art (because I don't believe he would be happy if I called it make up) and how his eyes shone with amusement, though the expectation of me to move closer was clear too, and really, who was _I _to refuse a God?

I slid one centimetre closer.

Once again he laughed, a loud melodious laugh and much to my surprise, reached forward, snaked a toned arm around my waist and pulled me towards him until I was virtually situated in his lap and leaning on him.

"There, much better." He stated in satisfaction and inwardly I felt so guilty because dude, I'm currently in a serious relationship, and I don't think it's entirely appropriate for me to be sitting with you like this.

"But he is not here, is he?" Asked Ra, answering my thoughts and therefore confirming the fact that yes, he could in fact, read my mind.

I forced myself to not panic. "Just because Edward's not here, doesn't mean I should go around throwing myself around." I informed him sternly. The Golden eyed Deity simply hummed noncommitantly, as if he didn't care one bit about my answer, and I sighed in resignation. I looked around once more. "Actually, where is 'here'?" I asked, broaching the most pressing subject.

"We are currently nowhere." He responded, much to my confusion.

"Pardon me?" I asked, eyebrows furrowed. What did he mean by nowhere?

"I mean exactly that." He answered, taking a sip from the silver goblet, before offering it to me. I looked at it, then back at him, who was watching me with a raised eyebrow. Hesitantly, I took a sip, I didn't want to anger the guy after all. It was a type of spiced wine (surprise, surprise, it's not like Gods drank _Fanta _or something) which I found that I quite liked.

"Am I dreaming?" I asked, taking another sip from the Goblet. He smirked before taking it from me, much to my annoyance, and his clear amusement. Honestly, all I seemed to be doing was amusing this guy.

"You are not conscious." He replied simply, taking a sip of the Wine. My brows furrowed once again. That didn't answer my question.

"You're not very forthcoming with answers, are you?" I asked grumpily, reaching for the Goblet again, though he kept it out of reach. I wrinkled my nose.

"Your reactions amuse me." He told me, reaching for a few grapes from the fruit bowl on the table. I shifted but otherwise said nothing.

"What am here for?" I inquired, hoping that maybe he would give me a helpful answer. Judging from the mischievous look he shot me, obviously he wouldn't.

"Me."

Yeah, I knew it.

"Did you call me here?" I asked, hoping for some clarification. Ra nodded and popped a grape in his mouth nonchalantly.

"I did." He answered.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted you here." The God replied and I officially lost all semblance of patience. Seriously dude, seriously? Are you annoying me on purpose? Because you're doing a damn good job of it!

He laughed again and I rolled my eyes. Were all Gods this infuriating?

"Most of us, yes. Why do you think we get into so much conflict?" He asked playfully and I sighed. A part of me believed that I was dreaming, because surely none of what was happening was real. Talking to a God? Really?

"Maybe because you're all wasted half the time?" I suggested, referring to all the times a God had been taken advantage of because they were complete smashed. Honestly, you'd think they'd have learned their lesson the first time.

"You have a point there." Ra acknowledged with a smirk and a nod in my direction. I sighed again and crossed my arms impatiently.

"Why am I here?" I asked again, completely serious this time. He watched me with a tilt of his head, searching my eyes for something.

"You are here because you were_ meant_ to be here." He said finally. I stared at him for a moment, wondering if he knew that what he had just told me, made absolutely no sense at all. He grinned, his beautiful face lighting up once more at my thought.

"It does make sense to me, just not to you." He pointed out, "But not to worry, because in time it will make sense to both of us." Ra said, his yellow eyes twinkling mischievously.

"In time?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, and he nodded in confirmation, taking another sip from the Goblet.

"Yes. Just not yet"

* * *

I snapped awake with a soft gasp and immediately sat up before I even realised I was awake. My eyes quickly jumped around the dark bedroom warily, looking for any signs that I was still in that room, supposedly talking to someone who by all rights, probably shouldn't exist, let alone decide to talk to us 'mere mortals'. All I saw was the large expanse of our suite's bedroom, and I relaxed slightly, slumping forward with a sigh of relief. So it _was _a dream, albeit a slightly weird one. Though I couldn't help but think about what could have triggered it. What was going on in my subconscious that made me dream about having a conversation –brief as it may have been- with a God?

I sighed, and glanced around the dark room once more. It was completely silent, and I couldn't hear anything from the reception room either, meaning that I was completely alone. Or maybe not, Vampires were silent creatures after all, for all I knew, Edward could be lurking in a corner like the stalker that he was.

Heh.

"Edward?" I called out warily, because honestly, I was still feeling a bit unsettled. There was no answer, therefore confirming my suspicions that he was out. I looked at the digital bedside clock and saw the blue blinking lights flashing '_6:48AM', _much to my surprise. It seemed that I hadn't gotten much sleep after all. Curse that weird dream of mine.

I ran a hand through my hair tiredly, but got out of bed, grabbed my tablet and some clothes and headed to the bathroom to get myself cleaned up. I probably wasn't going to get anymore sleep.

I figure I might as well listen to some music right?

As I stood under the shower head and listened to the soft voice of Julia Stone, my thoughts drifted back to the events of the previous evening, making me scowl angrily. Firstly, Dominique's mother aside, I could not believe Anat had gone and blabbed about my biggest secret. She _knew _how traumatising that period in my life was, no matter how much I tried to brush it under the rug and forget about it. I could still remember what it felt like, being secluded in a small plain white room, with no one to talk to and those who did thought I was a ticking time bomb, which, admittedly I was. Shivering and shaking and humming desperate tunes to myself all through the night just to achieve some semblance of comfort, being jumpy as hell, twitching every time someone so much as _looked _at me. The only time I ever left that damn room was to move to some lab where I would sit on a metal bed as doctors performed tests on me, all the while talking to me in that sickeningly sweet voice of theirs. Hell, I had more pictures of my brain than I could count!

I _knew _perfectly well that Anat and I didn't get along, but I never thought she actually _hated _me, like in the sense of _actua_l hatred. I knew _I _didn't –hate her that is. I had always thought of it like a type of rivalry, albeit a pretty intense one, but the fact that she had the gall to sabotage me in such a way made her feelings pretty damn clear. And the way she was smirking triumphantly when Lucas and I were getting publically humiliated by her Mother-in-Law? Well, it was no wonder the two got on so well.

I sighed and sank down to the warm shower tiles, laying down (thank God for huge resort showers) and closing my eyes, enjoying the feeling of borderline scalding water raining down on me.

The thing is, she never used to be so bad, a little snobbish maybe, but never cruel. I suppose I could say it all started when her Father had passed away in a terrible helicopter accident three years ago. Well, it wasn't really an 'accident', more a "someone-decided-to-sabotage-the-helicopter-so-that-the-blades-would-jam-mid-flight" type of thing.

We were all pretty shocked when we found out the truth, though nobody could really say that they were surprised. Our Family was one of the most notorious in the world, known for various things, from Diplomacy (My Father), Weapons Making (Lucas' and Larz's fathers forte), to Large Resort Chains (My Paternal Grandmother, though they had been passed down to my uncles and father now that she was dead), to Fashion Design (Aunty Zaho). It was no wonder somebody would eventually take action. We had all been pretty shaken up, and I remember for something like four months after the 'accident', none of us went out alone without a tail.

The point was, Anat had never been the same since she lost her last remaining parent. Her mother had died when she was seven from disease, so needless to say, she was somewhat of a Daddy's Little Princess.

But that still didn't explain the amount of animosity she held towards me. Especially because she seemed to have no particular problem with our two male cousins. Well, aside from occasional annoyance at Larzarus sometimes, but everyone got annoyed with that blond, so it didn't really count.

A small part of me (like, a really, _really_ miniscule part), found myself to be hurt by her clear disdain towards me. For the life of me, I had no idea what I had done! In fact, I freely admit that I had always respected her, for how strong she had been when her world had seemingly fallen apart at the seams. At the funeral, she hadn't even shed one single tear, and when she had said her own loved filled words before the casket was lowered, she had seemed firm and brave and her voice hadn't even wobbled one bit.

Anat; She was named after the Egyptian Goddess of War, and I must say that she more than lived up to the name.

I rolled my eyes at the irony before heaving myself up and finishing up, quickly washing my hair before stepping out of the glass enclosion and into the rest of the steaming bathroom. There was so much that I could barely make out anything other than a few large shapes. I popped open the large windows and shivered a bit as the early morning air invaded the previously warm bathroom. I checked the time on my tablet and nodding in satisfaction to myself when I saw it read _'7:46AM'. _I had plenty time to get ready. Today I wanted to go exploring, and see what all the hype about Phuket was and I wanted to be off by nine.

I did my makeup, keeping it light with a simple nude coloured lipstick, mascara and eyeliner, quickly applied quick-dry bright yellow nail polish and danced around the bathroom a bit to _Gee _by Girl's Generation as it dried. I dressed cheerfully in a pair of light blue cropped pants and an orange halter crop-top, with a cream coloured fedora hat with a blue bow and sandals, blue sapphire studs and three pink pearl bracelets. My goal, was to be happy and brighten up my mood.

So far…it was working out pretty well I'd say.

"_Gee! Gee! Gee! Gee! Baby, Baby, Baby!" _I sang happily as I danced and twirled my way out of the bathroom and across the room to my backpack, shaking my hips at all the appropriate parts.

"Well aren't you cheerful this morning?" A familiar voiced asked, sounding amused.

My hips stopped mid-shake.

"Edward!" I exclaimed casually, pausing the song and turning around with a grin as if he hadn't just caught me dancing to Korean Pop music. He raised an eyebrow at me, amber eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Hello." He greeted pleasantly, voice soft and melodious as always. He was sitting on the chaise-longue, arms casually draped on the headrest, one knee bent on the other, looking positively scrumptious in a light grey three-quarter sleeve button down shirt, blue capris and black sneakers.

Yeah, he looked damn fine.

I grinned broadly and glomped him tightly, much to his amusement, rubbing my cheek against his own and mewling softly. It was so soft!

"Aren't you cheerful this morning?" He commented, rolling his eyes when I started poking his cheek and letting out small exclamations. Edward may have been a Vampire who was supposed to be as hard as Marble, but hot damn the guy was a plush toy.

"Indeed I am." I agreed chirpily. "Do you want to know _why?" _I asked, grin still in place. Edward gave me an indulgent look and nodded.

"Do tell." He answered and I draped myself across his lap, and looked up conspiratorily, much to his amusement.

"Because today is going to be fucking great day, that's why." I declared determinedly. I wasn't even kidding, I was going to do everything in my power to make sure I spent this whole day laughing, I'd deal with Anat and my father tomorrow, but today I just wanted to enjoy my second day in this sun filled country.

"Oh?" He asked, looking down at me with a raised eyebrow and I nodded.

"Mhmm." I replied and he laughed, and plucked my hat off my head, spinning it around his hand expertly.

"Does this mean we shall be doing all the 'touristy stuff' you mention yesterday?" He asked knowingly and I sat up and gave him a mischievous grin.

"Yes…and that includes Elephant riding." I told him. He looked surprised, then amused once more.

"Elephant riding? Really?" Edward looked at me as if I had just gone bonkers, and I gave him a dry look.

"Yes, elephant ridging, cliff diving, water skiing etc. I also want to head down and maybe sign up for some Muay Thai classes." I listed, counting the down on my fingers as I went. Edward grinned.

"Look at you, my little adrenaline junkie." He teased playfully. I stuck out my tongue and leapt off his lap quickly, eager to start the day.

"Come on the Edward, we've got shit to do and I wanna get an early start." I told him, planting my hands on my hips and giving him an expectant stare. He chuckled.

"Yes, yes." He answered with an eye roll.

* * *

"You see Edward, I come from a family of many talents, here's one example." I told Edward as we arrived at the poolside area and found breakfast already laid out on a large glass dining table, two seats occupied by Lucas and Larz, the former mostly asleep and yet still managing to somehow to shovel food into his mouth. I took a seat next to my black haired cousin and pointed at him bluntly. "Lucas here, can eat whilst he's asleep. Isn't that amazing?" I asked, before expertly dodging the lightning fast punch said boy aimed in my direction with a loud laugh, ignoring his annoyed, but _still _halfasleep expression. Edward snorted, taking a seat next to Larz, the one directly in front of me.

"Indeed," He agreed, "I am continually impressed by their amazing feats." Edward drawled wryly. The blond next to him scowled, taking a sip of the fruit juice in his glass.

"I had to physically drag him off the bed." Larzarus told us with an eye roll. I felt for him, I really did, because waking his brother up was no easy task, and he was being literal when he said that.

"You wouldn't have had to if you had just left me alone." Lucas murmured irritably, angrily stabbing the sausage on his plate. I nodded as if I agreed with him whilst forking a large flapjack onto my plate then proceeding to cover the rest of the surface with fruit, jam and cream.

_For maximum weight gain capacity._

"Yes he could have, but then we'd be forced to leave you behind, and that wouldn't be good at all." I told him, pouring a glass of ice cold orange juice into the fancy glass in front of me.

"Whoever said I wanted to come with you guys anyway?" Lucas grumbled, sulkily crossing his arms and abandoning all pretence of eating.

"You did actually, yesterday." Said Edward with an amused grin, "I believe your exact words were "I might as well come."" He recited and we all laughed at Lucas' expression.

"Tough luck _Athelphos." _Larzarus said to his brother with a not-really-sympathetic grin in his direction. Lucas just ignored him.

"Ah good! You are all here!" A new voice cried happily and we all looked to see Sai walking towards us with a bright grin on her face, clad in white shorts and a green t-shirt with yellow _Converse, _long ponytail bouncing happily_. _

"Good morning Sai." Greeted Edward with a small smile. "Come join us." He indicated with a hand, gesturing towards the empty seat to my right. The black haired girl smiled and did as told, pouring herself a glass of mango juice. I gave her a grin.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm great thank you. You look very nice. I love your hat." She told me and I grinned, plucking it off and placing it on her own black locks, much to her amusement.

"Thank you." I said sincerely.

"These two are your cousins, yes?" She asked, gesturing to Lucas, who was ignoring everything around him with his head in his arms on the table, probably asleep (shameless that boy was) and Larzarus…

…Who was just staring.

I gave him a weird look.

"Mhmm, that's Larzarus," I said, gesturing to the blond, who still didn't react, "And the one here who's asleep is Lucas." I finished, poking my younger cousin in the side. All this got was a tired groan and nothing else. I rolled my eyes and let him be.

"Hello, I'm Sai." She declared with a bright smile.

No response from either of them. Edward and I looked at Larz in tandem before exchanging amused glances.

I think that maybe the blond might just have a crush on Sai.

"Oi, Larzarus." I called, throwing a strawberry at him and laughing when he snapped back to the present. He glared at me and I raised an eyebrow, before looking at an expectant Sai pointedly. He blushed crimson and looked at her.

"Um, hey…Sai…" He greeted lamely. I inwardly facepalmed before rolling my eyes and resuming my breakfast, choosing not to be involved in his idiocy. Edward gave me a humorous look.

Sai seemed a little bit confused as to why he was so 'unenthusiastic' but didn't comment, instead taking a sip of her drink and quickly going back to her usual self, grin in place.

"We are all going to have a lot of fun today!" She declared, eyes twinkling brightly (I noticed Larz's blush deepen, much to my amusement). "I want to show you all of Phuket City, and we can take many, many pictures too!" I had to smile at her enthusiasm, she was just so _open _and _happy_.

Though, a part of me was disgusted, because I generally didn't like _happy _people. People who were always smiling.

My cold black soul did not appreciate allthat_ light._

In fact, I normally didn't like interaction with people at all. I was an introvert like that.

Ha.

"Arsinoë wants to go Elephant riding." Edward told her with an amused grin and Sai nodded eagerly.

"Of course, in fact, we can go there first! It's still early, so I'm sure we can get there before too many people arrive and it gets full! Riding the elephants is very fun! I myself like to go a lot!" She informed us. "Is there anything else anyone wants to do?" She asked, whipping out her _PDA._

I still couldn't get over that, lmfao.

My eyes slid expectantly to Larz who had said he wanted to go canoeing in the caves yesterday when we had arrived, and I expected him to speak up. Of course, he didn't, he was still blushing and looking anywhere but at Sai.

This time I really did roll my eyes.

"Larz wants to go canoeing." Lucas said, though it was barely audible since it was muffled by his arms. Apparently he too was aware of how hopeless his brother was at this moment.

"Well, why didn't he just speak up?" Sai asked curiously, giving the blond another confused look, much to his embarrassment.

"Uh, I forgot to." Larz said. My brows raised in disbelief and Lucas snorted.

"You forgot to?" Asked Edward, his tone clearly sceptical. Larz glared defensively.

"Yes, I did." He stated.

"_Coughliarcough." _I coughed into my fist. His glared turned to me but I gave him a look of pure innocence.

"Well then, I'll make sure that we are able to do it today. We won't do any water sports today, it's best if we do it tomorrow." Sai said, typing some more things into the PDA in her hand.

"Why is that?" Edward asked in interest and Sai immediate broke out into an excited grin.

"Because tomorrow is the National _Songkran_ Festival, that's why!" She exclaimed.

"_Songkran?" _I repeated in confusion, not recognising the word.

"It's the annual water throwing festival that lasts two days, celebrating the Thai New Year. It's literally a country wide water fight." Lucas elaborated. "Apparently it's meant to wash away sins of the previous year and symbolise a fresh start. People also go the temples to seek blessings and place offerings. People sometimes use wet chalk because it was used by the monks." He explained, finishing with a heavy sigh as if just the task of talking was too much for him. I nodded in understanding.

"Ooh, Lucas is very knowledgeable." Sai gushed appreciatively. Larz seemed like he had just been punched in the gut, much to my amusement. Lucas, for his part, only let out a small grunt to acknowledge the compliment.

"He is correct though. It is a sacred holiday for us, not to mention it is very fun, it would be best if we go swimming and other things tomorrow when we are all already wet." She told us. I understood her reasoning, and the festival sounded very fun.

Sai stole my last piece of mango from my plate (what was up with people and stealing my food) before giving me a cheeky smile and sliding the PDA in her hand closed, putting it back in her pocket with a decisive nod. I finished the last of my juice and watched as she stood up, crossing her arms behind her back and giving us all an expectant smile.

"I shall be waiting in front with the car for you when you are finished." She said to us. "Please hurry, we have much to do today." And with that, the Asian girl turned on her yellow clad heel and basically skipped away, leaving trails of rainbows and glitter behind her.

I shuddered.

"Who was that?" Larzarus asked immediately when she had disappeared down the path. I turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

Really?

"Sai." Edward answered cheekily. Larzarus tried to shove his arm but the vampire dodged easily.

"No, I _know _what her _name _is, I want to know who she is." He snapped irritably. I gave him an incredulous look.

"Sai is our personal tour guide _slash _friend _slash _escort." I told him. "She works at the _UN_ and my father asked her to 'take care of us'." I explained using my fingers as quotation marks.

Larzarus nodded in understanding. "I see…I see." The blond murmured, rubbing his chin like some deranged psycho. I rolled my eyes. "Is she single?"

Lucas snorted and proceeded to ignore the glare his older brother sent him.

I shrugged. "Yeah, though she's currently not interested in dating and I doubt she'd go for someone like _you_." I told him with an amused smile. "You, who basically stared at her like an idiot the whole ten minutes she was with us. I'm pretty sure she thinks you're mental." Edward laughed then covered it up quickly by drinking some water from the glass in front of him at the deadly look the platinum blond sent him.

"Who _wouldn't _go for someone like me?" He asked with a sniff of disdain. I gave him a look.

"What ever happened to your girlfriend? What was her name…Cecilia?" I asked, "The one who you brought with to Mexico last year."

"She left him." Lucas stated. I raised an eyebrow at Larz, waiting for an explanation. He scowled at the black haired boy next to me.

"_I _left _her_." He denied pointedly. "We couldn't get over our…_differences." _

Lucas snorted in disbelief. "If by 'differences' you mean your inability to concern yourself with anything that doesn't concern you, then yeah, _'differences'." _The sarcasm in his voice was palpable, making me laugh.

"_Skáse!"_ The blond sneered, telling his brother to shut up. Lucas's only reaction was the shaking of his shoulders, signalling the fact that he was laughing.

"Well my dear cousin, unless by some miracle you can change your ways, I doubt Sai will even spare you a second glance." I declared with a smug grin.

"I have no need to 'change my ways', all I need to do is get her attention." Larzarus told us. Edward snorted and shook his head.

"Good luck with that." The vampire answered.

* * *

**_Review and tell me what you think. _**

**_:)_**


	21. Chapter 20

**_IMPORTANT!_**

**Okay, a few things I need to address before we start the chapter.**

**Firstly, I just posted the Gift!Shot for **RaeDawnxx **who won the 'Guess Arsinoe's Middle Name' competition**. **The correct answer was "Berenice" by the way.**_ Arsinoe Berenice Zeidan_** is her full name :) ****It's called **Arsinoe in Wonderland**. I'm sure you can guess why ;) Please check it out and tell me what you think!**

**Secondly, A lot of people seem to think that I'm bringing Bella in just to create conflict between Edward and Arsinoe. Not true. At all. In fact, Bella is not gonna have anything to do with their relationship at all, or at least romantically. I'm not that cliche, you guys should know me by now XD And some of you don't like the Thailand arc? I know it's tiresome, but it's really, really, important to the fic. Bare with it please.**

**Thirdly, A reviewer asked where Arsinoe is from. She's Egyptian. For all you people who suck at Geography (joke XD) Egypt is in Northern Africa. They look like they're from the Middle-East though, but I honestly have no idea why myself. If anyone knows the answer, please explain, haha! They also asked if Arsinoe doesn't know she's beautiful since she's always referring to other people around her as 'gorgeous' and such. Well, she _does_, but in the way someone can acknowledge that they're pretty. She knows she's not ugly (in fact, I think she herself has acknowledged her looks once or twice in the fic) but she's not really fully aware of her own looks, I suppose. I'm not too sure myself either, the girl has a mind of her own XD**

**Fourthly, on the subject of Edward Cullen's virtue. **

**Um, I'm not sure if you all have realised this yet, but in my fic, Edward is not a virgin. He even implies it himself in **Tracing Footsteps.**I have no idea what Stephenie Meyer was smoking when she wrote he WAS a virgin, but it's like, impossible. Edward Cullen is a 107 (8) year old stuck in a 17 year old males body. Like, seriously. Hormones, Hormones, Hormones. And even if he was stuck in a twenty year old's or a thirty year old's body, it doesnt matter, it would still be impossible. The guy has been alive for over a century. It's like calling a fifty year old man a virgin. What? What? Guys, maybe Stephenie said that to add to Edward's 'old school' appeal but no guys. Just no. No matter which time period he came from, it's almost impossible. Especially when you have beautiful Vampire women (coughTanyacough) throwing themselves at you. **

**If anyone wants to talk about it though, feel free to PM me or leave it in a review. **

**Fifthly (phew), a darling reviewer sent me a fun link on YouTube (I'll post it up on my profile) that reminded her of **CP**, and it got me thinking. Does anyone else have something that reminds them of **CP?

**So, if anyone does, if it's music you listen to when reading, pictures, movies or whatever, or even if any one of you want to do fanart, don't hesitate to tell/send it to me. I love talking to all of you guys! **

**That's all!**

**Hope you like the chapter! **

* * *

The thing about Thailand, was the _heat._ Dear Kami was it hot. It had been such a long time since I had dealt with such high temperatures, considering that Forks barely reached over 23 degrees and Ireland was much the same. Egypt was much hotter in the summer I admit, but I hadn't been home in such a long time I had forgotten what it was like to have the Sun brutally beating down on you every second.

But never let it be said that I let the heat get me down, and this was proven by how positively hyper I was, literally dragging Larzarus around the city and taking pictures with my tablet, heedless of the risk of exposure. If someone asked about my iPad, I would just tell them what it is and make some excuse of me getting it months before it was released due to special contacts. That's what I told Larz when he asked, anyway. I needed photo's for my _Instagram _and Personal _Tumblr _blog, and I'll be damned if I didn't at least go home with more than two hundred pictures of various sights. His grumblings of being tired were ignored -honestly, five hours of roaming around town wasn't _that _long.

Currently, we were inside a famous Buddhist temple, the _Wat Chalong, _or _Wat Chaiyathararam. _Apparently it's the most important of the 29 Buddhist temples of Phuket and it's dedicated to two very important Monks, _Luang Pho Chaem _and_ Luang Pho Chuang, _who led the citizens of _Chalong _Subdistrict fighting against the Chinese rebellion in 1876, and with their knowledge of herbal medicine, helped the injured. All in all, it was a pretty interesting place, not to mention _extremely _beautiful.

"Do you think Sai would be impressed with me if I also went to receive blessings from the Monks?" Larz asked, sidling up next to me as I lit a stick of incense and placed it on the offering table. I ignored him, choosing to finish my brief prayer to the Buddha to grant me good fortune for the rest of the year and lots of luck.

I'd need it if my boyfriend was a Vampire.

Slowly, I lowered my clasped hands and opened my eyes, giving my cousin a dry look from the corner of my eyes. "I don't particularly think it's appropriate to slap you upside the head in a sacred temple, so I'm not going to answer that question." I told him, before standing up from where I was knelling and dusting my knees. Larz stood up from his crouch and gave me a smug smile.

"Even if we weren't here you wouldn't be able to." He declared, following me as I walked away. "It's not like I need your advice anyway." The platinum blond haired male scoffed, waving his hand dismissively.

"So then why did you ask me in the first place?" I asked, squinting slightly as the sun-rays hit me. We were in one of the larger courtyards now, more people milling about and walking in various directions, each one heading for a different hall. We had split up somewhere along the line, Edward ending up with Lucas and Sai, while Larz and I somehow ended up together. Honestly, it surprised how well Edward was getting along with my cousins, Lucas especially. I suppose in a way, him getting along with Lucas was understandable, their personalities seemed to mesh in a way. It made me happy that he was getting along with them, because in a way, they were basically my own brothers -albeit Larz was the irritating older one who lived to annoy me.

"I wanted to hear it from a girl's perspective is all." He said, dodging an old couple who were hobbling their way down the path to another hall, a basket of offerings in each of their arms. I watched them pass, seeing the old lady's content smile and found myself…envious…though I did not know why.

"I'm pretty sure the last time I saw you, you said I'm no more farther from being a female than a boar is." I stated with wry amusement as we entered the large main temple. It was bigger and much more crowded than the rest, with it being the entrance point. Like every other hall we had entered, it was beautiful in its extravagance, with large pillars and gold statues and a seemingly limitless ceiling.

"Well, that's still _true," _He acknowledged and I rolled my eyes in exasperation, "However, the fact remains that as much as your mentality holds absolutely none of the normal female characteristics, your body does, and so you are classified as such." He told me, sounding as if he's reasoning was utterly on point. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes again as we emerged from the temple and outside, back into the daily city life of Phuket.

"Honestly, I couldn't care less about your crush on Sai." I told him, quickly locating my sandals among the many pairs that lay before the stone steps, before shifting my tablet which I had been using to snap pictures with to my other hand and sliding them on, the platinum blond following suite with his own pair of blue sneakers.

Larzarus scowled. "I don't have a 'crush' on her." He protested as we made our way off the temple grounds and onto the busy Phuket sidewalks. I handed Larz my iPad and pulled out my hat and sunglasses from my backpack from where I had stashed them because of the clothing rules of the temple and put them back on, handing the blond next to me his own pair of shades which I had also kept safe.

I gave him a hum of disbelief as he handed me back the blue-covered device. "Sure you don't." I allowed in a patronising tone, before we stopped before a glass-encased map of the city. Almost reflexively, I took a photo of it.

_One never had too many photos._

"I _like _her. Crushes are for immature children…like you." He easily dodged my punch and let out a laugh and I grumbled a bit but chose not to deign him with an answer. There was no way to protest my not being a child without coming off as exactly that.

"Call them and ask where they are." Larz ordered, leaning against the glass, safely away from the crowded pavement. I moved away with him in order to avoid getting jostled by the hurrying people.

I gave him a mischievous smirk, "Why don't _you _call Sai and ask her?" I taunted but nonetheless pulled out my phone and dialled the Thai Woman's number.

It rang three times before she picked up. "_Hello Arsinoë!" _She greeted happily, and once again I wondered how it was possible to be in a perpetually good mood.

"Uh, hey…"My own greeting was nowhere as near as chirpy as hers, "Larz and I were wondering where we should meet up with you guys?" I asked, idly watching the cars stuck in the heavy lunch hour traffic. Honestly, I was glad that we had decided to abandon the car earlier and go on foot, I couldn't imagine being stuck in such heavy traffic.

"_Well why don't we meet up at a restaurant? It's time to eat now." _She proposed and I checked the watch on my wrist, seeing it read _13:24pm. _I was surprised at how quickly time had passed since this morning.

"Lunch?" I mouthed to my blond cousin, who was busy on his own phone. He simply shrugged so I took it as a yes.

"Yeah, okay. We can do lunch. Where?" I asked, my eyes trailing to the map in front of me and the multiple roads and district names.

"_Mmm…"_ She hummed thoughtfully, "_Oh! We can go to _Breeze _at_ Cape Yamu_. In _Thalang_ District." _She said, and I quickly found the area in bold on the map and found my fingers tracing the road from our current location to where we needed to go. It would be a fifteen minute walk (because no way were we gonna hire a cab, just to get caught in the traffic jam), then another fifteen minute boat ride to the actual island (_Cape Yamu)_. I nodded unconsciously at my decision, even though she couldn't see.

"Sure, we'll meet you there in thirty minutes." I agreed, "See ya." I said before ending the call and sliding my phone back into my pocket.

Immediately Larz's blue eyes landed on me. "So, what did she say?" He asked, sounding suspiciously eager. I raised a brow at him.

"…That we'll meet at a restaurant called _Breeze_…" I answered, trailing off at his expression.

"Anything else?" He pressed and I shook my head.

"It was a pretty short conversation Larz, hardly enough time to exchange heartfelt secrets." I told him sarcastically. He pulled a face but didn't answer.

"How long does it take to get there?" He asked instead and I pointed to the map.

"It's in _Thalang _district, so around fifteen minutes if we walk." I told him, memorising the route and motioning to the key at the bottom.

"Well then, we better get going." He declared.

* * *

Turns out, _Breeze _was fancy restaurant on a secluded peninsula called _Cape Yamu _that overlooked Phuket City. In the end, it only took us ten minutes to get there (faster than I predicted), by a renting a Yacht (which Larz forked out his own credit card to pay for because apparently a regular boat _wasn't good enough_ _for him_) and another five minutes by car to get to the actual restaurant. It was more of a large beach house than an actual restaurant, tastefully decorated in blues and whites, going with the whole ocean theme, and true to its name, the tangy ocean breeze constantly flowed through it, caressing it's patrons with the light wind and immediately cooling us down, giving us some respite from the burning Thai heat.

Call me cheesy or a sap, but fuck, going almost six hours without seeing Edward seemed like an eternity, and my heart literally tried to leap from my chest the moment I caught sight of him sitting there at a secluded table with Sai and Lucas behind white flowing sheer hangings for privacy. It took all I had not to keep my casual pace and not immediately rush for him, heedless of the other people in the restaurant.

I didn't even greet the others when I sat down next to him on the blue outdoor chaise longue, just slipped off my glasses moments before I was pulled into a deep kiss, sighing in content when I took in his familiar scent. It seemed to me that being without Edward for a prolonged amount of time was like trying to live without water; quite frankly, impossible.

_God Noë, would you like some Nachos with all that cheese?_

"Hello." He greeted with his signature crooked grin when I finally pulled away. I smiled back at him.

"Hey." I replied, as he leaned forward for another kiss, which I returned before he fully pulled away, and only then did I remember we were still in public, much to my displeasure. All I really wanted to do was drag him away and have my wicked way with him, _but alas! T'was not to be!_

"Arsinoë!" Sai exclaimed happily, drawing my attention and begrudgingly I turned, pasting a smile on my face. She was sitting across the table in a round brown cane, blue cushioned chair, sipping at a blue cocktail, with Lucas sitting on the other couch (half-asleep, of course), his brother next to him.

"Sai." I greeted with a smile. "How are you?" I asked shifting so that I was leaning against Edward as he draped his arm around me. She grinned clearly excited.

"I didn't know Edward was popular!" She exclaimed and I blinked in confusion, hearing at Lucas' snort. I turned to look at Edward with a raised eyebrow and he simply gave me an amused smile.

"I didn't know he was either. Pray tell what you mean?" I asked in interest. Lucas opened one eye and gave me a smirk.

"She means popular with the ladies. I swear to God we were stopped like five times today by girls asking for a date or Edward's number. Hell, some even asked for his autograph." The onyx haired male explained, and I found myself amused.

"Should I be worried?" I asked with a smirk.

"I only have eyes for you, love." He whispered in my ear and my smirk widened.

"Mmm." I hummed in acknowledgement, not that I ever doubted him. It was _Edward. _

"Other than that, we had plenty fun today." The black haired girl said and I waved a smartly dressed waiter over, who took my order of a fruity passion fruit cocktail and Larz' ice cold _Heineken _beer. Sometimes I forgot that Larz was legal, let alone _twenty-three_, since he acted so immature most of the time.

"Arsinoë and I went to the _Wat Chalong, _and I got blessed by the Monks." He lied, trying to impress her, much to my incredulousness.

You see? My point exactly!

"Really?" She asked in interest, smiling brightly at him, much to his clear smugness. I muffled my laugh into Edward's arm because my idiot of a cousin was such a liar and he laughed softly at my reaction.

"Yeah, and we prayed too." He added and Lucas let out a soft laugh.

"Somehow I can't imagine you doing that." He declared, voicing his doubts and ignoring the heated glare his brother sent him.

"Well, we didn't go to _Wat Chalong, _but we did get to go and see the Giant Buddha." Lucas said, with a shrug, just as Larz's and my drinks arrived. "We went to a bunch of other places too." He said with a shrug. One eye peeked open, revealing a narrowed silver orb that was eyeing my drink contemplatively. I shot him a warning glare.

_Not this time buddy. _

I took a long sip from the black straw, enjoying how the cold beverage refreshed my paper-dry throat and placed it onto the table glass table in front of me. "Arsinoë dragged me around town the whole morning taking pictures." Larz grumbled, crossing his arms and leaning back.

I gave him a dry stare. "If you expect me to feel guilty, I'm sorry to inform you that I'm as heartless as they come." I drawled. "And anyway, one can never have too many pictures." I told him.

"I don't see why you're complaining, she's like this every vacation." Lucas pointed out, referring to all the other trips we had gone on and how picture-obsessed I was.

_I mean, excuse me for wanting to capture great memories. _

"May I see them?" Sai asked eagerly but I shook my head with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, my battery is flat. Although, maybe I can send them to you later." I offered and she smiled.

Well, smiled _wider _I guess.

"Thank God." Larz murmured and just to spite him, I pulled out my phone and snapped one of him before he could react, causing Edward to let out a short laugh.

"Hey now, I still have my phone." I declared, making him scowl at me but I efficiently ignored his dark glare and took a sip of my drink.

"I also love to take many photos! They make many –what's the word? - memories?" Sai asked us, to which we nodded and I gave Lucas a smug smirk. He immediately bristled.

"I never said I_ didn't _like taking pictures," He protested, since his crush now declared her love for them, making me snort. "It's just that _she-"here he pointed at me_"-takes them to the extreme." He declared and Lucas sighed.

"If she doesn't take them, who will? You know mother enjoys them." The black haired boy said.

Before anyone could reply, however, we were interrupted by a familiar voice. "Arsinoë?" it asked, sounding hesitant. All eyes turned to the person, and much to my surprise, it was Dominique.

The hell was he doing here?

Anxiously, my eyes scanned the immediate vicinity for his fiancé. I figured that it was impossible he was here alone. I didn't see her though, which only made me more suspicious. I felt Edward's arm tighten around me.

"Dominique, hi." I greeted, not even bothering to smile. It seemed I wasn't the only one who didn't either. Lucas was glaring at him fiercely, silver eyes narrowed at the Italian, Larz looked aloof, and Sai unsure.

"May I speak with you and Lucas?" The brunet asked, eyes shifting to my glaring cousin then back at me.

"Why?" Lucas asked bitingly, "Come to throw us to your bitch of a mother once more?" I cringed and fought to hide an amused smile, because as much as it was absolutely hilarious and not to mention a fitting description, insulting someone's mother in front of their child wasn't always the best idea.

Dominique frowned and his lips pursed but he didn't react any more than that. "Please?" He asked again, and I sighed. Might as well give him a chance to say what he had to say.

"Fine." I agreed, ignoring Lucas' disbelieving look. Edward didn't look all that happy either but I gave him a comforting smile and squeezed his hand, conveying to him that he shouldn't worry, before I stood up, Lucas following suite.

We followed Dominique away from our secluded table and through the restaurant until we came to another wooden veranda, this one void of any tables. I breathed in the salty ocean air and watched as the blue waves crashed against the white sand, then turning around and leaning on the railing, arms crossed and giving the Italian an expectant look. Next to me, Lucas also leaned, hands in his pockets.

Dominique ran a hand through his curly dark brown locks and sighed heavily. "I wanted to apologise for yesterday regarding my mother's behaviour." He declared, and both Lucas and I raised a brow at him but didn't say anything, silently telling him to continue. We were similar like that.

He shifted his weight to his right leg and frowned. "I loathe to say this but my mother is very…Cold." He said diplomatically, making both my cousin and I snort in tandem. The man in front of us ignored it. "And she also is also very traditional and has very high expectations. I am well aware that both you and Lucas are extremely intelligent –Anat has informed me of at least that much, but you two do not flaunt it. You two are humble." He declared, much to my surprise. Partly from the praise, and partly from the fact that it was _Anat _who told him.

"My mother however, does not believe in such a notion. She believes that there is no reason to hide your superiority over someone, and if you do not flaunt it, it means that you have nothing of worth to show." Dominique cringed when he said this, looking ashamed and Lucas frowned.

"Does that give her reason enough to insult and degrade people?" He asked sounding angry and Dominique looked ashamed.

"No, it does not. However, she is a proud woman and will never admit when she is wrong, hence the reason why I am here. To do it for her." He finished. Lucas and I shared a glance and I sighed again. Dominique's mother was a cow, no doubt about it, and I wouldn't be smiling with her anytime soon, but her _son _on the other hand…He seemed kind and genuinely regretful for his mother's actions. I could take pity on him, because really, I could imagine what growing up with a mother like his would be like. No wonder he was so different from the Italian woman. I wouldn't want to be like her either.

Vaguely, I wondered what his father was like.

"Thank you Dominique, for apologising to us." I said finally, smiling a bit when I saw how relieved he looked. "It doesn't mean we _forgive_ her, but we appreciate the sentiment nonetheless." Lucas nodded next to me.

Dominique gave us a small smile. "I wouldn't expect you to. Thank you for listening." He answered, and then I frowned, remembering that my female cousin was also a part of this.

"What about Anat?" Lucas asked, also realising it. Dominique winced.

"What she did to you was wrong as well," He acknowledged, "But I cannot apologise for her actions because I have no responsibility over her." He said apologetically. I let out a bark of laughter, much to his surprise.

"I kinda expected that." I told him, still chuckling. "It's all good though. Leave Anat be."

"Thank you, once again." He answered with a smile. "I must leave now, I was here with her, and we were leaving when I caught sight of you. I've kept her waiting long enough." The brunet said and with one last nod, he turned and left, leaving Lucas and I alone.

I turned and leaned over the railing with a sigh, "That went well, didn't it?" I asked him with a grin.

Lucas merely snorted in amusement.

* * *

Abs. God's gift to humankind. Didn't matter what gender you are, doesn't matter what race you, the fact of the matter is that I could fully and wholeheartedly appreciate a person with a lovely, toned and muscled stomach. And as I stared at a pale muscled chest, before descending down into a rippling six pack, and then _down _with _le cuts _where the rest was hidden by a pair of dark blue board shorts, I couldn't help but thank the good Lord for blessing me with such a fine male specimen.

He turned around, and I swear his back muscles just sent me up to heaven, as they tensed and rippled with every movement, his shoulder blades shifting as he moved his arms, those lovely toned arms, with defined biceps and strong forearms oh _Kami_ or Ra or whoever was up there, if they took me now I could die a happy woman.

And then he turned around and I was greeted once more with the sight of those _abdominal muscles _and what I wouldn't do to be able to run my hands along them, starting from his chest, down to his stomach, his hips and then lower until-

"-Love?" I jumped with a start, blinking myself out of my stupor and regarded the owner of the voice in confusion.

"Pardon?" I could only ask because I had totally missed whatever it was that he had asked. Edward was looking at me with a slight smirk and a raised brow as if he was fully aware that I had been checking him out. _Not _that I would admit it.

"I asked if you were alright. You've been oddly silent." He remarked and I nodded, my eyes unwillingly trailing down once more before I forced myself to look him in the face, noticing how his smirk had widened.

I cleared my throat loudly and gave him my most nonchalant look. "Oh, I'm fine." I told him, "Just um...thinking. Yeah." The excuse sounded lame even to my own ears. Edward shifted his weight to one leg and crossed his arms over his bare chest and my eyes followed the movement completely.

"Thinking?" He echoed, sounding amused. "About?" The Vampire asked expectantly.

"Abs." My mouth said before I could stop it. His look of amusement was tangible, making me realised what I said and hastened to correct myself. "I _mean," _I corrected, stretching out the word and giving him a pointedly look. "_Absolutely_ nothing. That's what I meant."

And then suddenly Edward was next to me on the bed, strong arms around my middle and giving me such a shit-eating grin that I wanted to smack it off his face.

"Nothing, huh?" He asked mischievously, "You seemed to be very deep in thought." The look he gave me showed he was on to me and I scowled. The _douche. _

But I shall not be bested!

"You know how it is, getting lost in your thoughts." I replied with a casual shrug, looking anywhere but at his still grinning face. He nodded and hummed in agreement, I felt his chest rumbling against my back.

"Indeed." Edward acknowledged easily with a nod. I watched him suspiciously from the corner of my eyes. "Getting so lost in your thoughts that you just can't help but _stare _in a certain direction." He declared, golden eyes twinkling with humour. I played innocent.

"I wouldn't know." Was all I said.

"So you _weren't _staring at my torso for five minutes straight?" He asked and I scoffed.

"Psh, _why _would I do that?" I asked, making sure that I sounded genuinely confused. Edward shrugged, but his smirk never once left his handsome face.

"You _are _allowed to. I wouldn't mind if you did, in fact." He stated and I choked and sputtered in disbelief. Edward laughed loudly, and I quickly forced myself to regain my composure and gave him a haughty sniff.

"It's not like you're much to look at, _anyway." _I retorted, before fighting my way out of his grasp. He chuckled but caught my wrist and pulled me back, making me fall into his lap. I let out a frustrated huff and crossed my arms petulantly, prompting a chuckle from the vampire.

"Really?" He asked, sounding entertained. "I feel my ego has taken a blow." Edward said, though for someone's whose ego had just been hit, he didn't look the least bit put out.

I smirked. "Perhaps that's a _good _thing." I told him and he raised a brow.

"Oh?" He asked indulgently.

"If it were to grow anymore, I fear your head wouldn't be able to fit through the door." I stated and he laughed, the melodious sound making butterflies fill my stomach.

"What did I do to deserve such verbal abuse?" He asked pretending to sound insulted and my smirk widened.

"You are being a douchebag, that's why." I answered and he hummed.

"I'm a douchebag, am I?" He asked and I nodded.

"So would it _really _mean nothing to you, if I did this?" He asked, gently taking my hand and placing it on his chest, much to my surprise. I felt his smooth skin under my palm, feeling the pleasant coolness of it even though the heat was scorching, feeling how firm it was under my hand and how it rose and fell with each breath he took…

"Nothing." I told him, forcing my face to remain casual, though my heartbeat said otherwise. His brow raised.

"Oh, really?" He asked, and I gave him a dry look. He chuckled, and much to my surprise, gently moved my hand _lower._ I resisted the urge to swallow as I felt his toned hard abdominal muscles under my palm, rippling with every movement he made. "And if I do this?" Edward queried, looking decidedly impish as he did. I pursed my lips and let out a shaky breath.

"Nothing at all." I lied, "Really Edward, you'd better step up game if your goal is to impress me." I sniffed, and he laughed.

"You're very hard to please, it seems that normal methods will not work on you." He mused, making me raise a brow.

"Normal methods?" I echoed and he smiled bashfully, making me all the more suspicious.

"Most times, my –for lack of better word- _appearance, _normally gets me what I want." I couldn't help but laugh out loud at that, not because I didn't believe it, Edward was _gorgeous_, it was just that what he said implied that he used his looks quite a bit.

"Oh? So you _are _a ladies man, huh?" I asked, bringing up our long-forgotten conversation in the cafeteria. He shook his head and frowned.

"No," Edward denied. "But even if I'm a Vampire, I'm still male." He said, looking at me almost cautiously, as if such a notion that he had other partners at one point in time should have bothered me. He was sorely mistaken. I wasn't jealous. He had a life before I pranced along, staying celibate for over a hundred years? Nonsense. Stephenie Meyer must have been smoking something when she wrote Twilight, that's for sure.

Nonetheless, I gave him a wicked grin. "And here I thought you were a virgin." I said, wiggling my brows. He gave me a dark scowl, making me laugh even more.

"That's absurd." Edward said, amber eyes alight with annoyance, making me veritably cackle with amusement. Then his eyes turned curious and regarded me in interest.

"Are you?" He asked, and I looked at him in confusion.

"Am I what?" I repeated.

"A virgin." He clarified and I nodded my head, not in the least bit ashamed. Why would I be?

"Indeed I am." I replied, "I've still got a while before I'm even remotely interested in becoming Mama Arsinoë." I told him with a snort. He seemed pleasantly surprised.

"I've never been exactly sure." Said Edward musingly, "You're so…" He trailed, thinking of the correct word. I gave him a knowing grin.

"Blunt? Shameless?" I prompted and he chuckled but nodded anyway.

"Yes." He agreed. But then something he had previously, clicked.

"I believe, the important question is; why were you wondering if I'm a virgin in the first place?" I asked in interest. Could it be, Edward Cullen was thinking _those _type of thoughts?

Suddenly, he seemed to take an immense interest in one of the four posters of the bed and I'm sure if he could blush, he would be.

Awkwardly, he cleared his throat. "What makes you think I was?" He asked, trying to turn the tides of the conversation.

Sorry dude, not this time.

"Because you said, and I quote, 'I've never been exactly sure', implying that you've thought of it numerous times before." I explained, and he frowned.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you caught that." He murmured, and I grinned triumphantly, making him roll his eyes.

"It's not that I've thought of it _numerous _times, per se –just that I can't help but wonder, especially when you're so, as you say, 'shameless'." Edward explained. "Not in a bad way of course, just in a way that most people would automatically assume that you've already had…" He trailed off uncomfortably.

"Sex?" I finished for him, eyebrow raised and he let out a huff of amusement.

"Yes –and that's exactly what I mean. Most people aren't quite so frank about it." He said, though he had a small smirk on his handsome face. "And _most people_ don't bluntly state –in the middle of the cafeteria, might I add- that I give women orgasms just by speaking." He added with a chuckle. I nodded and grinned, the memory coming back to me.

"Yes well, I just thought I'd lay it out there. You seem to be totally oblivious of what you do to people –but that can't be right, since you're a mind-reader and can hear their thoughts, so perhaps the correct word would be _uncaring." _I told him and Edward shrugged indifferently.

"You're right. I really don't care what other humans think of me, it's always the same thing with them." The Vampire said callously, rolling his eyes. It was one of the things I noticed about Edward. He didn't like Humans, at all. He thought us shallow, idiotic and not worth his time. Unconsciously, he thought himself superior to the human race, and really, as a Vampire, how could he not? All Vampires thought that really, just in different ways. For example, Carlisle, for all his compassion and fondness of us, he could still acknowledge that as a Vampire, he was better than us. Perhaps as an individual, he didn't, but as a vampire, he _did_. And Emmett? Judging from the little we see of him in the books, didn't think much of us at all. Edward, for all his bitching and moaning about being a monster and hating his existence, still thought he was better than humans. He didn't like humans, he liked the _idea _of humans. Not the race itself.

"I _do _however, care what _you _think." He expressed, looking at me thoughtfully. I smiled secretively.

"I think a lot of things about you." I admitted and his brow rose in interest.

"Will you tell me?" He asked, sounding slightly hopeful and I let out a thoughtful hum.

"Well, I think you're kind, charming, _persuasive-" _Here he let out a chuckle, "-fascinating, alluring, irresistible…_and then_ there are the bad things." I told him and both of his brows rose.

"Oh?" He asked eager to hear more and I snorted.

_If only he knew._

"Aggravating, frustrating, _infuriating, _impatient, mercurial, self-deprecating –you really have to stop that by the way- explosive, impulsive, vexing, _really _Edward, the list is too long."

He let out a laugh. "I don't know if I should be insulted, or amused that the bad outnumbers the good." He told me, shaking his head and running a hand through his already messy hair.

"Make what you will of it, but it's true." I told him with a shrug. Suddenly, he smirked and leaned closer and I watched him warily.

"So you think I'm irresistible do you?" Edward asked, sounding smug. I pretended I wasn't affected by his close proximity and nonchalantly nodded.

"Sure." I answered uncaringly.

"Hmm," I noticed his eyes were getting darker. It felt like there was electricity flowing in between us and he was _so close _and getting closer. At this point, I think my body just said 'fuck it' and before I could even register what had happened, I found myself somehow straddling his lap, arms around his neck and kissing him roughly. Edward, for his part, was kissing me back just as passionately, holding me against him with one arm and his right arm under my shirt, running his smooth hand along my skin. I couldn't think past the point of feeling his lips against mine and for the life of me, I couldn't even remember how we ended up in this position. My mind was drawing a complete blank –and then suddenly I was being gently pushed off, much to my confusion.

"Wha-?" I started breathlessly, but I was interrupted by the sound of our suite's receiving room door being opened loudly and familiar voices drifting in.

"_You can't just barge into_ _their suite uninvited, you imbecile. It's an invasion of privacy. What if we walked in on something?" _I heard Lucas' grumble and I sighed. Yeah, they pretty were about to 'walk into something'.

"_That's kinda the point little brother –it would have been perfect blackmail material." _Larzarus replied. I rolled my eyes as Edward snorted slightly just before the double doors of the bedroom were rudely thrown open to reveal a smirking platinum blond haired male.

"Yo!" He announced loudly, marching right in, a disgruntled looking Lucas following behind him. "What's been taking you guys so long? We've been waiting for you for ages!" He stated, and I noticed him and his brother were already in their swim trunks. A light blue and white one for Larz, with a white towel draped across his shoulder, and a grey one for Lucas, and blue towel around his neck. Both of them showed signs of being active, judging by their toned stomachs and developed biceps (sadly, they didn't hold a candle to Edward). Our family was very active, we were really into extreme sports –even the adults. You wouldn't believe how competitive we could get on family vacations.

Lucas noticed that unlike everyone else in the room, I wasn't dressed in my swimsuit and he raised an eyebrow pointedly in question. I shrugged. His brother noticed soon after, though he was much more vocal about it.

"Oi, Arsinoë, why aren't you dressed?" He demanded and I smirked and looked down at the attire I had been wearing the whole day.

"I am." I answered drolly, making both Lucas and Edward snort in amusement. Larzarus floundered a moment before composing himself a scowling at me.

"In your costume." He added pointedly. "Hurry up, you're slowing us down." The blond ordered, and I sighed but nonetheless headed over to the bathroom to get changed.

Wouldn't want the blond to physically do it for me, and knowing how impatient he could get, he probably would.

* * *

It seemed, if possibly, it had only gotten _hotter. _I thought earlier on had been bad when we were out, but this was absolutely ridiculous. You could literally see the moisture shimmering and being absorbed by the sun. The ocean was glistening and hell, even the pool water was luke warm. Here I was, lying in one of the numerous lounge chairs surrounding the pool, sunglasses firmly planted on my face and decked out in my favourite red floral print highwaisted bikini, marinating nicely in the heat and getting my long-lost tan back. My mother was lying in much the same position next to me, in her own black swimsuit and floppy hat and sunglasses. Aunty Zaho (who had basically just arrived in Thailand this morning) was to my right in a costume directly from her own line (why buy something from someone else when you have it yourself?), with Nina lying next to her and Aunt Anastasia (Lucas and Larzarus' mum) lying on my mother's right. Other women (family friends) were also scattered around, enjoying themselves and gossiping about the latest news of the upper class.

The males on the other hand, were busy being…men. Some sitting and laughing loudly at the bar, others engaged in a heated game of water volleyball. That's where my father, Edward, Lucas, Larz and their dad were, to clarify. I would have joined them in their heated game (ha) but personally, the heat was making me too lethargic to do much of anything other than barely muster enough energy to sip my ice-cold drink.

"-Gifts." I heard the tail end of what Aunty Ana said, bringing me back to the present.

"Mm, yes," Agreed mother to whatever she had said. "I got her this absolutely lovely crystal vase. Perfect for an entrance piece." Oh. So they were talking about Anat's wedding gifts? Blah, I wasn't interested then. I closed my eyes and went back to ignoring them.

"Those are always a good choice for entrance trinkets." Aunty Zaho agreed. I resisted the urge to snort. Only they would call something that probably cost over twenty-thousand dollars a 'trinket'. "Perhaps the cabinet I imported over from China would go well with it. It's an antique you know? And the design is marvellous. I've always loved Oriental furniture." She continued. "In fact, today we passed by a Thai furniture store. Of course we just _had _to stop and take a look, and my, their pieces were stunning. Made by Su Li herself! And believe it or not, she was there too!"

"Really?" Aunt Ana exclaimed in surprise. I personally had no idea who this 'Su Li' was, but she must have been a famous designer or something.

"Yes. She told me to go back at around seven so we could talk more." Aunty Zaho informed them and mother nodded.

"You should invite her to the wedding, it will be good to further relations." She said, before turning her head to me.

"What about you Arsinoë?" She asked and I blinked behind my shades.

"What about me?" I echoed and Ana giggled at my bland tone.

"What did you buy for your cousin's wedding gift?" She clarified and Nina and I snorted in tandem.

"I'm not getting that girl squat." I said bluntly. Mother shook her head in disapproval.

"What she did yesterday was inexcusable, I admit, however, you _must _be the bigger person here Arsinoë, and show her that you are better than being petty." My mother said and Aunty Ana, bless her soul shook her head.

"I wouldn't get her anything either. I'm not entirely happy with she and Danielle –_especially _Danielle." The normally kind and slow to anger woman had a scowl on her pretty face and I frowned in confusion.

"Danielle?" I asked, not knowing who that was.

"Dominique's mother." Aunty Zaho clarified and I glowered.

"That bitch has a name?" I asked and Nina and Ana laughed while aunty Zaho snorted and mothers smirked despite herself.

"Arsinoë." She chastised half-heartedly.

"Hussein shouldn't have made you apologise." Aunty Ana said, and mother sighed but nodded in agreement.

"I completely agree with you Ana, however, he was bound by his word." I frowned, my interest in the conversation growing.

"That contract is outdated." Aunty Zaho declared, sipping her drink. Mother nodded once more.

"Doesn't mean it's any less important." She said, running her fingers through her lavender hair. I took my chance to find out more.

"What _does _the contract entail, and why is it so important?" I asked, pretending to sound not-that-interested. Suddenly, the ladies were silent and tense.

"You don't know?" Nina asked, sounding surprised. Mother's brows furrowed and disappeared behind her glassed.

"No." I answered. "I had actually forgotten all about it before yesterday." I wondered why they were all giving me strange looks and shifted uncomfortably. What was the big deal?

"Normally the father is supposed to tell the child when they turn sixteen." Aunty Ana mused. "Hassan told the boys at that age anyway, but they have yet to sign it, since they're not getting married anytime soon." She remarked and I was getting even more suspicious.

"Lucas and Larz know?" I asked irritably.

"I suspect Anat does as well, she'll be signing it soon." Aunty Zaho added as well and I scowled. So I was the only one not in on it? Why hadn't my father told me? What was so important about this damn contract?

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked my mother and she gave me an apologetic look.

"I though Hussein already did and you just didn't want to talk about it. It's not exactly something one goes around speaking freely about, especially you since you don't believe in such things." She explained and I blinked.

"What things?" I asked for clarification.

"She means the Ancient Religion your family practices." Nina clarified, taking a sip of her mango juice. Mother nodded.

"Neither do the boys. The thought it was nonsense." Aunt Ana informed us. I nodded.

"Do you practice it, Aunty Ana?" I asked the brunette. She wasn't related to our family by blood after all, she had married in.

"I'm Lutheran, so no. I do, however, _acknowledge _it." She told me and I nodded slowly in understanding.

"Okay, so why don't you guys just tell me about this whole contract anyway?" I asked them, going for the simplest solution. Abruptly, they were silent again.

I frowned in suspicion. "What's wrong?" I asked, "Why won't you tell me?" I asked them and Aunty Zaho sighed.

"We would if we could." She informed me with a weary sigh.

"Could?" I echoed, catching on. Mother nodded.

"We couldn't though, even if we wanted to." She said, her green eyes shining in sympathy. I gave her a confused look.

"Is it a secret or something?" I guessed, "But even if it is, I have a right to know, don't I?" I demanded in frustration.

Aunty Ana's lips pursed in displeasure. "You do," She agreed. "However we _physically _can't. We're bound by the contract." My eyes widened and I gave them a look of astonishment.

"Bound?" I echoed and they nodded solemnly.

"What, by blood or something?" I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

It didn't work.

Instead, it seemed to make things worse. Mother's forehead crinkled, signalling her frown had deepened, before she nodded once more, much to my surprise.

I gaped at them. So, I'm supposed to believe that they had sworn in blood to some mysterious contract that wouldn't allow them to say anything to anyone? _What Voodoo were they going on about? _

They looked entirely serious though, not a sign of a lie on their faces, so I decided to theoretically believe them. "_Okay," _I started slowly. "So this 'contract' doesn't let you tell people. How? Isn't just a piece of paper?" I asked them and Aunty Zaho tensed.

"It's not _just _a piece of paper Arsinoë." She snapped immediately, sounding positively appalled at the thought. I blinked in surprise at her tone.

"So…a _special _piece of paper?" I tried again, tucking a few strands of hair behind my ear as the wind blew lightly.

"Yes." Aunt Anastasia confirmed.

"…A _magical _piece of paper?" I pushed and mother shook her head.

"Not magical per se, just…special." She corrected and I sighed in relief. Magic. Psh. But then that also called to question other things.

"The 'special' part is what forces you all to remain secretive." I said and they nodded.

"Mhmm." Mother hummed. My eyes trailed to Nina who had been silent for a while. Did _she _know the contents of the document? If she did, did that mean she was also 'bound' to it? But she wasn't married into the family, nor was she an actual part of the family. Yeah, we took her as family, we'd known her for years but she was not an actual part of it.

If she _did _know about it, and wasn't bound to it, could I ask her the contents of the contract?

I sighed and my eyes trailed to my father who was laughing as the volleyball his Lucas in the head. Why hadn't he told me anyway? Every one of my other cousins knew, so why didn't I? I just didn't seem like him. MY father told me _everything_, we were close. Extremely, so I just didn't understand. But then again, I didn't understand a lot of things about my father in this world. Like last night at the dinner, he normally would have never made me do that. Apologise when I wasn't at fault. It wasn't like him.

Did that mean he was different in this universe?

Or did I just not know him as well as I thought I did?

* * *

**_Oooh, what's this big secret they're hiding from Arsinoe? Hmm..._**

**_Thailand arc is almost finished, two-three chapters left. Bare with me._**

**_Don't be afraid to send me anything or pm me if you just wanna talk :)_**

**_Review please!_**

**_Blue^.^_**


	22. Chapter 21

**Um. I just need to address a certain guest reviewer who reviewed to show how clearly they disapproved of the fact that in my fic Edward is not a virgin and who, and I quote '**This story was perfect until yo ruined it with the "Edward is not a virgin" comment.

I hated that you even made Edward and Arsinoe discuss it in this chapter :(

To make matters worse, you kept Arsinoe a virgin, while Edward has fucked around in the past. Talk about a double standard.

I think this will be the last chapter I'm reading for this story. If you're going to be a hypocrite then, I won't enable you**' **

**And '**Yet another story screwed up by the author's personal opinions.

EDWARD CULLEN IS A VIRGIN!'

**And '**I have to say, that I'm really annoyed and honestly disgusted that you didn't keep Edward a virgin. I actually liked that he was a virgin...it added to his appeal.

No offense, but just because you don't agree with Stephenie Meyer making Edward\s character a virgin, doesn't change the fact that he IS one (or was until he married Bella). If you're going to write a story based on the books, then you should keep the FACTS FROM THE BOOKS.'

**To said reviewer, I'm not putting your reviewers up to shame you or anything, I just want you to be aware that I am addressing you personally. **

**Anyway. Firstly, I'm not sorry that I didn't Edward a virgin. Although I never said/implied that he was a Manwhore either. Logic states for all intents and purposes, Edward really shouldn't be a virgin. Unless he's asexual that is. Like I said. It's like calling a fifty year old man a virgin. Impossible. Stephenie Meyer was probably high when she wrote that. Well, I'm pretty sure she was high when she wrote the whole series, haha.**

**Secondly, it's my fic, I don't think I can screw it up with my own personal opinions, since I'm kinda using them to write it. If you don't like them, then sorry.**

**Thirdly, I never did say this fic was Canon. In fact, I'm pretty sure i've repeatedly stated in Authors notes that its going to be AU. That's why I tell you guys to read my authors notes. They're important. **

**Lastly, the fact that Edward is not a virgin is Arsinoe is, isnt really double standard, considering the fact that Arsinoe is still sixteen years old. Enough said. **

**Thats all.**

* * *

**If anyone wants to discuss the topic of Edward being a virgin, feel free to. I don't mind. **

**Don't forget to check out **Arsinoe in Wonderland and drop a review.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter :)**

**Don't forget to mention anything that reminds you of CP, even if its a song, or movie, etc :)**

* * *

**!300th REVIEWER GETS A GIFT!SHOT ABOUT WHATEVER THEY WANT AS LONG AS ITS IN THE CP UNIVERSE!**

* * *

I was in the white room again, dressed in the same clothing as I was the last time. I blinked a bit, my mind still trying to process my new surroundings. It was much the same as the last time I had been here, nothing had changed. The pavilion still stood standing proudly in the middle of all the blankness. It still made for a weird sight. In fact, it kind of reminded me of the gravity chamber at _Kami's Hideout _in _Dragon Ball Z. _It could certainly pass for it. I scratched my arm idly before sighing in acceptance before walking forward -the white floor familiar under my feet. If this was a recurring dream, then I might as well start getting used to it. I made my way up the four stairs that led into the beautiful structure and pushed aside the blue sheer drapes that acted as a screen from the outside. Like the last time, there sat Ra on the royal purple coach, casually sipping from silver goblet and popping some grapes into his mouth, looking like for all intents and purposes, he owned the place.

…Well, he probably did. How was I to know?

"Yo." I greeted tiredly, walking forward and taking a seat next to him, tucking my legs in and leaning against the arm of the chair, chin in my palm and giving him an expectant look.

"Arsinoë," he acknowledged, giving me a roguish grin, his sharp teeth glinting in the light and golden eyes full of mystery. "How good to see you again." The God declared and I nodded but didn't say anything more. I wasn't in a very chatty mood.

"Ah." I answered back, reaching for the bowl of grapes and settling it in my lap, before popping a few in my mouth. Perhaps it was a little disrespectful to be so casual and uncaring in the presence of a 'God' (I'm still convinced this isn't real), but honestly, I didn't care all that much, and he didn't seem to either. He was watching me with those gold eyes of his, the ones which were filled with knowledge and untold secrets, but also kindness and mirth. It was a weird thing to look into them. They made you feel so…_naïve. _As if you were a little child playing grown up.

I resisted the urge to squirm under his unrelenting gaze and occupied myself by half-heartedly looking around. I could see the unending whiteness, tinged blue through the sheer drapes and I still found it unnerving. What was beyond what my eyes could see? Was it an infinite expanse of blank space? I found myself wishing for buckets of paint just so that I could throw their content's around and give this place some colour. Now don't get me wrong, I liked the colour white as much as anyone could, but this, _this _was unnerving.

"I remember you." Ra suddenly spoke, snapping me out of my musings. I glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. Of course he remembered me, we had spoken just last night.

"Um, one would automatically assume that you do, since, you know, we just together yesterday…" I pointed out and he chuckled, the melodious sound somehow filing the wide open expense completely. My brows furrowed and I wondered how he managed to do that.

"No." The God said to me, swirling the contents in his goblet around idly. He looked up at the ceiling, the light glinting off the crystals and creating various rainbows of colour around. He was thinking of something –reminiscing. "I remember you as a child, and then later a young woman. You are much the same as you were back then, though I suppose I should have expected it. You have a strong personality." I paused in the middle of bringing two grapes to my mouth and gave him a look of confusion. His words were weird. As a child? I had never even seen him until the first time we were here. And well, I'm currently a young woman right now so… I sighed. It seemed that once again he was making no sense.

"Back then?" I repeated dubiously, "I have no idea what you're going on about." I told him honestly, before popping the fruits in my mouth. He gave me a breath-taking smile, one full of mischief.

"Hmm," Ra hummed thoughtfully and taking a long sip of his wine. I eyed the other cup on the glass table and contemplated taking it…and then I realised that I would have to actually move from my comfortable position on the couch and opted not to.

I was lazy like that.

"Have they told you?" He asked suddenly, looking very interested. I gave him a blank stare.

"Told me what?" I asked in confusion, not understanding what he was talking about and he nodded to himself as if what I had just said confirmed whatever it was that he was referring to.

"That explains it then." He murmured to himself, brows furrowed. It looked like he was thinking seriously about something and I let out and impatient sound, waiting for him to carry on. "It didn't make sense to me why you didn't know where we are." He told me. His words made me look around once more. Nothing had changed. We were still surrounded by empty white space. I don't think anybody could have known where this was.

"You're being cryptic again. Like last time. Why don't you just speak plainly?" I asked him in frustration and he laughed again, loudly and heartily as if what I had just said was the most hilarious thing in the world. I found myself scowling darkly at him, which seemed to make him only laugh harder.

"Oh," He managed in between chuckles, "But that would take the fun out of everything wouldn't it?" He asked with a large grin that lit up his beautiful face, but I couldn't care less about how good-looking he was (God or no God, I still thought Edward looked better, but perhaps I was just biased.), my main problem was how annoying he was being.

"Fun?" I asked him irritably. "I'm not having any 'fun'." I told him, using my fingers as air quotation marks, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

He simply watched me, one eyebrow raised with a smirk, radiating amusement. "In _fact," _I added, "I'm currently very annoyed."

"I know you are." He declared calmly, sipping his wine, and I remembered that he, unlike Edward, could actually read my mind. It only served to make me even more irritated. Honestly, it was like his goal was to vex me.

Suddenly, he smiled. Not a grin. Not one filled with amusement, but a genuine smile, as if he was happy with something. I gave him a wary look at his sudden change. You never knew with the guy.

"You shall be accompanying the one named for Goddess of War today and through this, you shall meet an old friend." Ra said to me, golden eyes glinting and I blinked in confusion.

"What the fuck are you going on about _now?" _I asked in exasperation but all he did was laugh.

* * *

"_Eztiqath Arsinoë." _I heard, the voice penetrating my groggy senses. The voice was familiar, a woman, and it took me a moment to realise that it was my mother. I peered through a small gap in the heavy duvet covers and found her sitting next to me, hand resting atop the blankets where my shoulder would have been had it not been covered up. I blinked groggily and squinted at her.

"Why must I wake up?" I asked sleepily before shutting my eyes once more and proceeding to pretend she wasn't there -because Kami knew that all I wanted to do right now was to curl up in a tight ball and sleep until maybe six pm in the evening. Sadly, my mother wasn't having any of it, judging by the way she gently peeled the duvet cover away from me until it lay pooled at the bottom of the bed, far from reach.

Yet still, even though I was now curled tightly in a fetal position, shivering slightly in my shorts and t-shirt when the A/C's cold air hit me, I refused to wake up and acknowledge the rest of the world.

I heard my mother give a slight huff. "_We're accompanying Anat today to oversee the wedding arrangements." _She declared.

_Say what? _

I opened one eye and turned halfway to give her a look that clearly expressed what I thought of the idea. "_I hope you misspoke when you said 'we're' because you know perfectly well, Mother, that I am currently pretending she doesn't exist. And how can I do that, when I am directly confronted with her?" _I asked my mother pointedly, before closing my eye and rolling back over.

"_Arsinoë, I _know _you and Anat have your…differences. And what she did is inexcusable but you must forgive her! She's going through a rough time." _Said my mother and I let out a disbelieving snort.

"She's been going through a 'rough time' for three years." I retorted. Yes Anat, we get that your father passed away, and we honestly, honestly feel bad for you, but seriously? There's no need for her to be a bitch to everyone because of it.

Well, not _everyone. _

Just me.

"You're basically her sister, in the same way Lucas and Larzarus are your brothers. And _I'm_ the closes thing she has to a mother right now." My mum tried again. I buried my head in my arms.

"Well then, go be her mother and leave me out of it." I stated and I felt the mattress shift, signalling movement.

"This is _not _up for discussion." Her voice was hard and filled with authority, and I cringed because I had honestly forgotten what it was like to be _ordered _around. Going almost a full year without having to listen to your parents kinda made you…um, spoilt, you could say. Living with Aunty Zaho was one thing, the woman was never home and even when she was I didn't do anything to make her angry with me. And Nina? Well, Nina was Nina, and when Nina asked you to do something, you did it, no questions asked. The woman was scary.

But other than that, I had been basically independent -_completely _independent when I was at University. It was kinda a slap in the face to remember that _oh_, when my parents are around, I basically had no power.

_Still, _I tried. And this time I used the whiney teenager card. "But _Maaaaaa…"_ I wailed pitifully, rolling over and giving her my best pleading look, wrapping my arms around her middle. She looked down at me, her green eyes hard and unforgiving.

It was then _I knew,_ I had lost this battle.

In fact, I had lost the battle _before it even begun_.

I sat up with a pout and crossed my arms, feeling decidedly like a five year old who had just been refused their favourite toy. "_Fine." _I grumbled. My mother gave me a look of vague amusement.

"Sometimes, I forget that you are, in fact, a sixteen girl, since half the time, you walk around like you're an adult. And most times, you're more mature than your father." She told me, brushing aside a few strands of hair that had fallen down my face.

"Almost seventeen Mama." I corrected, since my birthday was next month. "And almost everyone is more mature than Father." I told her with a slight grin as I rubbed my eyes, trying to wake up. And then I paused, remembering something.

"He's leaving today isn't he?" I asked. My father had said he was leaving on Wednesday, which was _today_. I frowned. He was leaving before I got the chance to speak with him again.

"Mhmm." Mother hummed, "I think he's heading to Italy this time. He'll be back on Saturday. He dragged the boys out with your uncle somewhere earlier on. That's where Edward is, if you're wondering." She had a sly grin on her face and I simply shrugged, because I had _not¸ _been in fact wondering. Edward tended to disappear in the mornings, and I had gotten used to it.

"Oh." I answered, stretching.

"Your father approves of him. " Mother told me and I raised an eyebrow at her in askance.

"What about you?" I inquired and she nodded, though her expression turned thoughtful.

"I do as well, it's just he strikes me as…different. But in a familiar way." She said, pursing her red painted lips and I almost froze mid-stretch, though I caught myself in time. I gave her a suspicious glance before schooling my expression into that of indifference.

What exactly did she mean by that? She didn't seem to be wary of him, judging by her words, but she did seem curious. Which, depending on how you looked at it, could possibly be a bad thing. I remembered how she looked at him the first time they met, but if it had been a problem, I'm sure Edward would have mentioned something, like he did with Lucas.

"Edward's weird like that, I suppose." I finally said, forcing myself to gain an air of nonchalance. Mother's green eyes regarded me in interest for a second, before she nodded.

"Perhaps so." She replied. Then she stood up with a smile, emerald eyes sparkling from under long dark lashes, purple hair done up in an intricate bun, her long black summer dress flowing with the movement, brushing against her ankles, her feet clad in colourful wooden wedges and her toenails painted yellow. Like always, she was stunning and I could only hope that maybe one day, I could at _least _be half-as beautiful as she was.

_Le sigh. _

"Hurry up then." She commanded, "We'll be late if you delay." She told me and I stood with a sigh. Mother shook her head in displeasure.

"_Honestly Arsinoë, have you been taking care of yourself?" _She asked me, crossing her arms. I looked down at myself helpless, not seeing what was making her so vexed.

"Huh?" I asked in confusion, but she simply shook her head and clicked her tongue against her teeth.

"Nevermind, Nevermind. We shall talk later." She said, "For _now _though…" She trailed off pointedly and I gave her a smile.

"Yes, alright, I'm going."

* * *

"Arsinoë."

"Anat."

We stared at each other for a long moment, sizing each other up shrewdly. She looked (and loath am I to admit it) very nice, like always. Her long wavy hair still looked like it belonged in a _Pantene_ or hell, a _Tresémè _commercial, she wore a pair of white shorts, a white blouse with black frills in the middle, and a pair of black ankle boots. Her make-up was done well, a nude colour on her lips and smoky eyes, though she covered them soon after with a pair of black _Dolce and Gabbana _sunglasses and a diamond bracelet on each wrist.

Her eyes looked me up from head-to-toe, probably inwardly criticising my outfit; a pair of black, wooden heeled ankle boots, light blue denim overalls, a dark grey crop top, a tattoo chocker, black fedora hat, dark shades and a grey backpack which held my essentials.

"I like your lipstick." She acknowledged with a nod, much to my surprise. I had painted my lips purple and black -the black making the outer layer before it blended into the purple, it was an easy technique, one that you could easily learn on YouTube.

"Oh, uh. Thank you." I fumbled. "You're shoes are nice." I said, nodding to them. She gave me an unreadable look for what seemed to be forever, before nodding.

"Thank you." She replied, and I inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. I had thought she was probably going to insult me or something. Although, I'm sure it would happen at least twice throughout the course of the day.

"Is it wise to go out today?" I asked hesitantly, and she raised an eyebrow at me questioningly, shifting her weight to one leg as we stood at the entrance of the resort, waiting for the driver with the car. "Sai told me that today is the water festival." I informed her. And apparently said festival was a big deal, if the whole country celebrated it.

"It's actually tomorrow." Anat said in a dry voice and I nodded in understanding.

"Oh."

Sai must have gotten the days mixed up or something. I looked around, trying to ignore the awkward atmosphere and watched as other guests walked around and birds fluttered and whatnot. I wasn't _really_ paying much attention, though I could acknowledge it was a nice day. Albeit still boiling, but still nice.

I sighed and wondered what could be taking both the driver and my mother so long. Mother was talking to one of the receptionists about something I had no clue about, and she had told Anat and I to wait for her out here.

I glanced back at my cousin, seeing her standing there nonchalantly, one arm on her hip and face unreadable. I wondered what was going through her mind right then. I wondered why she was even bothering to act _civil _in the first place. No doubt the act would drop later on, so why did she even bother in the first place?

I huffed to myself softly and cursed the fact that I had been forced to come. Wasn't she supposed to do it with her friends? Or Maid-of-Honour or whatever? Where were they?

"Isn't your best-friend supposed to be here with you or something?" I asked, voicing my question out loud. It could be that Anat was so much of a bitch that she had no friends, but I doubted it. Anat…well…like I said…she was basically only mean to me. With other people she was perfectly fine and dandy, if a bit stuck-up, but still a perfectly normal person. I'm _pretty_ sure she had friends.

"Lourdes is going to meet us there." She told me but my mind was still on the fact that her best-friends name was 'Lourdes'. If that wasn't a sign of them being a snob, then I didn't know what was. And oddly enough, it was kinda understandable that Anat would be friends with someone just as high-class as she was. She didn't strike me as the type to chill with the 'working-class'. Me personally, I didn't particularly care what type of background a person came from, as long as they were cool, then I had no problem. My family, well, Nah. It wasn't that we were so snobbish so much that we only ran in high circles.

"Oh, okay cool then." I answered, "What are we doing today?" I asked curiously but before she got the chance to answer, the large black 4x4 pulled up in front of us, just as my mother, Aunty Zaho, Nina and Aunt Anastasia came out.

Huh. I didn't know they would be coming too.

"Alright ladies," Mother declared, as we got in the car. The car was one of those large ones that could hold many people.

I made sure to sit at the back.

Alone.

"We've got a busy day ahead of us. Zehira, dear sister, call Mrs Roberto and tell her we're on our way. I don't want us to be delayed if she still has to set things up." Mother commanded.

"Surely she knows we're coming?" Aunt Anastasia questioned and mother nodded.

"Our appointment is for nine-thirty, but I hoped we could get an early start on things." Mother said, pulling out a notebook from her handbag.

I watched as she frantically scribbled something inside and sighed, pulling out my headphones and mobile, because I just _knew _today would be a long day.

Anat's friends were much like I expected them to be. Meaning that yes, they were snobs, and no, they didn't like me either. I had to wonder what my cousin had fed the to warrant such dark looks from them really, because all I really had done was say "Hi" and both Lourdes and Agnes had given me looks dark enough to wither plants.

Lourdes was pretty, in a modelish way –meaning tall, angular and skinny. Funny thing was, she actually _was _a model too. She was French, and pale blond hair and dark brown eyes, thick eyebrows and catlike gaze. She reminded me of Cara Delavigne in a way, the lucky bitch. Her English was passable, but she didn't really bother. She didn't really have to either, since we _all _spoke French. Agnes was Swedish originally, but apparently she grew up in Belgium. She was a dirty-blond, with sky-blue eyes and pale eyebrows and eyelashes, giving her an elfish kind of look. She was slightly shorter than I was, and she was kinda normal I guess. Slim enough to be able to wear shorts but not slim enough to wear a bikini.

Nonetheless, they were both rich. And I suppose in the long run, concerning Anat, that's really all that mattered.

They were all close though, you could tell. I think I had once 'met' Lourdes briefly a couple of years ago too, but if it happened, she didn't remember it. Or if she did, then her scowl claimed that she didn't think much of me.

Not that I cared, I kept to myself mostly, or I stuck close to Nina when she was available. Which wasn't often since she was busy with Aunty Zaho.

"_Ooh! J'adore ta robe Anat!" _Agnes exclaimed, when she caught sight of the wedding dress. We were at the Dress shop, some fancy name I couldn't remember. Anat had her dress flown in from Italy (surprise, surprise) to the Store's Thai branch. It was a lovely dress I admit, white with a tight waist (that also just happened to be encrusted with hundreds of tiny little diamonds) and sweetheart neckline with a puffy lace skirt that had a train long enough that someone could probably take a nap on it.

But Anat didn't think it was 'perfect', hence the reason it was in the dress shop in the first place, so they could do some modifications that she would approve of.

"_Ah, merci." _The object of my thoughts preened with a smirk. Mum and Aunty Zaho were busy bustling about it, talking in rapid fire Arabic which I didn't bother to follow. Aunt Anastasia was talking to the tailor about something and Nina and I were just sitting on one of the plush couches, sipping champagne and watching it all with amused expressions.

Yeah. Really.

"I laugh she trips whilst walking down the aisle." I snorted, sipping my drink and watching Anat and her friends go on about it. Nina let out a soft huff of a laugh next to me.

"I'll be the first one taking photos." Said the blond woman and I laughed.

"You'll be sure to send me some won't you?" I asked, eyebrow raised and Nina nodded sagely.

"Of course." She agreed easily and I regarded the length of the train once more.

"I know I would probably trip on it. Especially with those heels." I state, gesturing with my glass to the white diamond encrusted stilettoes that matched the dress sitting innocently next to the platform where the dress was placed. How she would walk down with those without tripping or stepping on her dress was beyond me.

"I don't even know how she can walk down the aisle in the first place. All of those people just _watching _you. Like Vultures." Nina visibly shuddered and I nodded along with her, because God knew that I didn't like weddings all that much either. Sure the idea of one was great and all, being able to dress all fancy-like and whatnot, but honestly, too much attention was being placed on you. All of those people juststaring at you with creepy smiles, just waiting for you to fuck up or something.

Personally, if I had the choice, going to court and signing the papers was enough for me. Of course, I probably didn't have the choice. My mother would sooner die than allow me to not have a wedding. And knowing her, it would probably be some big thing and just ugh.

She meant well but honestly, I'd rather not.

"You know?" I asked Nina in agreement. "Sooner or later, we'll be planning _your _wedding." I said to her with a sly grin and she paled at the idea.

"No thank you. I'm perfectly content staying single." She told me, sipping her champagne and watching as Anat loudly bossed around the tailor and gesturing pointedly at the dress' neckline.

"Don't forget kicking ass." I added, raising my glass in her honour and she clinked hers against mine.

"And kicking ass." She agreed with a smirk, blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

Talking about marriage…it reminded me of the conversation of the previous day. The one about the contract. I could ask Nina, because well, she wasn't really a part of the family, nor had she married into it. And I'm sure since she had been my Aunt's friend for something like seventeen years, she would know at least a little about it. At least I hoped so.

"Ne, Nina…" I started casually, crossing my legs to get comfortable.

"Hm?" She asked, looking at me expectantly. I bit my lip but decided to just go right out and ask about it.

"Do you know anything specific about the contract?" I asked bluntly. Nina's brows furrowed and she took a sip from her flute, but didn't reply immediately. Instead she looked up at the beige painted ceiling and watched the chandelier for a while, letting out a thoughtful hum.

"Well, I know a bit." She said finally, and the hope in my chest grew.

"Will you tell me?" I pleaded, and she pursed her lips, before nodding in acceptance.

"I don't know much about it, and I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to be telling you anything at all, but," Nina paused and I watched her expectantly, waiting for her to continue. "It was drawn up thousands of years ago, apparently." My eyes widened in surprise. A document drawn up so long ago? If it were true, it was something historians would kill for! That was bloody crazy.

She nodded at my surprised expression. "I was surprised too." She told me. "Anyway, legend claims that your family made a deal with the Gods, for what, I'm not too sure, but it's said that the Gods favoured your family and they allowed it, hence the drawing of the contract, to secure the deal." I gave Nina a dubious look.

"It sounds very far-fetched, I know, but that's what I've been told." The blond woman told me with a shrug before taking the last sip of her champagne and placing the fragile glass down on the table in front of us. "Anyway, long story short, the Gods still haven't fulfilled their end of the deal, and each member of your immediate family has to keep on signing the contract until they do, to remind them and insure it doesn't become void. That's really all I know." She finished and I frowned. As much as her explanation helped a little, it only served to create more questions than answers.

I stood up from where I was sitting and drained the last of the alcohol in the glass, much to Nina's surprise. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Where are you going?" She asked me, seeing as the other females were still buzzing around Anat's wedding dress like Bees around Pollen. I gave her a reassuring grin.

"The perfume in this shop is suffocation. I'm going to get some fresh air, maybe take a walk around." I lied. Truthfully, I just wanted to think a bit more on what she had told me, and I couldn't do that properly with the sounds of Anat and the others disgruntled complaints and orders. It was starting to get annoying.

Nina probably knew I was lying too, judging by her knowing stare, but she nodded nonetheless.

"Don't get lost." Was all she said before picking up one of the wedding catalogues and flipping through it.

I picked up my backpack and made my way out of the large store, taking a deep breath when I was outside and stretching my arms around my head. Judging by the sun, it was around lunch time, and the even busier hustle and bustle of the streets only seemed to confirm my suspicions. Although, it was as if Phuket was in a constant state of movement, but more so today. Maybe because tomorrow was a national holiday and everyone wanted to get their shit done as soon as possible before everything closed. It was a nice change from quite Forks, I admit. Reminded me that there was actually a world other than the sleepy little town.

I sighed and started walking, joining in the crowd. I figured I would maybe head for the large park I had seen on my way here. It wasn't far from the store, and even if I did get lost, Phuket was one of those cities that had maps on every street. And if supposedly, I got lost on a street that _didn't _have a map (highly improbably, but knowing my luck, entirely possible), I had taken a picture of one with my iPad when I was Larz the previous day.

And really, if all else failed, I still had my phone.

So all in all, I was pretty set.

I took my time walking, enjoying the sunshine and loud city noises, and ignoring the stares I got for my hair, dodging hurrying pedestrians easily and I even stopped at one point to get a local desert from a street vendor.

(Very handy, those guys are. They really deserved more recognition than the got.)

The park wasn't very crowded, though there _were _many people about, enjoying their lunch break. I wanted to climb a tree, but since I had no idea what type of insects were native to the area (I didn't even want to think about the types of Spiders that lived in the trees here, Tarantulas hiding in the ground aside) so I settled for an empty bench by the fountain and nibbled on my snack there, watching the various people come and go as I did.

My thoughts drifted back to what Nina had told me in the store and I frowned heavily.

Gods? Contracts? Deals? What the hell was all of this?

To be honest, the whole thing kinda reminded me of the Quileute legends back in _La Push._ About how they were descended from the wolves and whatnot.

…The legends that in fact, turned out to be true.

For my sake, I hoped that ours truly were myths. I was kinda trying to avoid this whole supernatural mumbo jumbo. Of course, one could probably say I wasn't doing a particularly good job since you know, I was currently inhabiting a town with Vampires and Shapeshifters that could turn into Wolves were in a one hour driving distance but _still_.

Anyway, I was planning on confronting about it, but since he was leaving later on, and I probably wouldn't even see him before he left, it just meant I would have to wait until he came back, or confront my uncle instead, like I had planned initially.

I sighed and leaned back, draping my arms on the back on the bench and watching the big fluffy clouds pass by.

Maybe I could just stay here in Thailand and live out the rest of my days chilling on the beach, sipping colourful martinis and getting my tan on, away from danger.

"Arsinoë?" An unfamiliar voice asked, dragging me back to the present. I blinked at looked in the direction the voice sounded from, only to freeze.

There, standing next to the bench, wearing a large _friendly _smile, was a Vampire.

One who, might I add, had red eyes.

_Away from danger my ass. _

I just hoped he wasn't here to kill me for some reason. Though he couldn't. We were in public. In broad daylight. That was illegal. And anyway, if he really wanted to kill me, I would have been dead by now. I forced myself to calm down and looked at him properly. Like everyone from his species, he was breath-taking (still nothing compared to Edward though, ha), he looked about my age too -with short dark curly hair, olive skin (that was kinda weird, weren't Vampires supposed to be pale?) and slightly sharp teeth. Not sharp enough to actually be fangs, but sharp enough that his canines were his longest and sharpest teeth, much like Edward's. He was dressed in familiar attire. Clothing from home. Clothing from Egypt. In a pair of black flats, white harem pants, an embroidered red shirt, black vest and grey scarf.

Actually, how the heck was he standing in broad daylight?

_Now I was interested. _

But maybe he wasn't a Vampire? Maybe he was just an extremely good looking dude wearing red contacts?

Nah. Probably not.

"_Is it really you?" _He asked excitedly in Arabic, and I blinked. So he really was from home too.

"_How do you know my name?" _I asked him warily. His large grin melted in a frown and he gave me a look of confusion, as if _I _was the crazy one.

"_What do you mean? It's me; Benjamin." _He told me, placing a hand on his chest as if it were obvious and I frowned. Benjamin? The name sounded familiar. Why did the name sound familiar? The answer was literally on the tip of my tongue.

_Um...Benjamin...Egypt…Vampire…Oh! _

He was from the Egyptian Coven! He was the dude who could control the elements!

Although I didn't know him personally, so it didn't really explain how he knew my name.

"_Oh, um. I'm sorry, but I've honestly never met you in my life." _I told him apologetically. He seemed hurt, and took a hesitant step closer. I tried to remain calm and not run like the devil was on my heels. Benjamin honestly didn't seem like he was here to kill me.

"_But you _have!" He insisted, "_We were –are best friends! How could you forget?" _Benjamin implored me, his maroon eyes filled with turmoil. I honestly felt guilty now, because the way he said it made it as if we _really _were best friends and I had just taken his heart and crushed it beneath my foot mercilessly.

I bit my lip with a grimace. "_Forgive me, but I think you must have me mistaken with someone else." _I told him. He took a step back and gave me a long, intent stare that made me uncomfortable, before a look of realisation dawned upon his features.

"_You are human."_ He breathed in disbelief and I nodded in confirmation. Maybe now he'd realise that I really wasn't who he thought I was.

"_Yes. I am." _I told him and his brows furrowed and he mumbled something to himself, giving me a look of surprise all the while. His head tilted, eyes roaming over my person once more before suddenly he grinned again.

"_I see. But you know, don't you?" _He asked me, and I gave him a clueless look. Was he referring to the fact that I knew his 'secret'?

"_If you're referring to the fact that I know you are a vampire, then yes…" _I replied unsurely. Benjamin blinked once, before letting out a hearty laugh.

_Okay…_

"_And yet you are not frightened of me!" _He exclaimed joyfully. "_Although you never were normal." _He mused and I gave him an affronted look because _excuse you _dude, you don't just go around calling people strange!

Before I could voice my displeasure though, suddenly his head snapped up so quickly that I couldn't even track the movement and he gave a frown of displeasure.

He turned back to me with a resigned smile. "_Until next time then." _He told me, and then he was gone with the wind.

Literally. There was a breeze and he was gone.

Until next time? What did he mea-?

Abruptly I felt myself being engulfed in a crushing hug against a familiar chest and I could only let out a gasp in surprise. "Did he hurt you?" Edward demanded, pushing me away and looking me over quickly. My head was still reeling and I could only blink at him.

"Err…No. I'm fine." I told him lamely and he let out a breath of relief. Faster than I could track, his phone was by his ear and he was talking so quickly into it that I couldn't even hope to decipher what the hell he was saying.

"She's fine." Edward bit out, never once taking his eyes off me as he spoke into his phone. He spoke for a few more seconds before the phone was jammed in my direction and he gave me an expectant look. I gingerly took it from him and placed it against my ear.

"Hello?" I asked unsurely, still slightly confused as to what the hell was going on.

"_Arsinoë? Are you alright?" _It was Alice, though I wasn't entirely surprised. She must have seen Benjamin and called Edward to inform him.

I sighed but nonetheless answered positively. "I'm perfectly fine Alice. There's no need to worry." I said, trying to reassure her. Edward however, was still watching me closely.

"_Who were you talking to?" _She asked me, not pacified one bit. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, it really wouldn't do. They were just concerned with my safety.

"His name was Benjamin. I don't know much more than that." I answered honestly. She was silent a moment.

"_It seemed as if you were talking to him for a long time…" _She said, though her voice was hesitant. I shrugged as if she could see.

"Not more than five minutes. He mistook me for someone else." I said. Edward frowned at me. I neglected to mention the fact that he knew my name though. Who knew how they would react to that? Anyway, maybe Benjamin just knew someone else with purple hair named Arsinoë...

_Keep dreaming Arsinoë. _

"_But you're alright?" _She asked me once more and this time I really did roll my eyes. Honestly, they needed to take a chill pill and calm the fuck down.

"Really Alice. I'm okay." I reassured her.

"_Alright then. I have to go now. See you soon." _Alice said, before the line went dead. I gave Edward back his phone and he pocketed it without once again looking away from me.

His golden eyes were hard and probing, and he was probably wishing more than ever that he could read my mind. I, for one, was pretty damn grateful that he could not.

"Mistook you for someone else?" Edward finally asked, his voice full of disbelief. I shrugged innocently.

"Yeah." I answered nonchalantly and his expression matched his tone.

"You have purple hair." Edward pointed out dryly and I shrugged once more.

"Many people dye their hair purple." I retorted.

"Yours is natural." Edward stated, voice hard.

"He doesn't know that."

"He's a Vampire Arsinoë, he could tell!" Edward bit out and I simply stared at him. His jaw clenched.

"What were you alone?" He asked me and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I went for a walk." I told him.

"_Alone_?" He asked, sounding pained and both my brows rose.

"What? Am I not allowed to go out alone anymore?" I asked sarcastically.

"No." Edward replied immediately and I gave him a look of surprise.

_Say what?_

"Pardon me?" I asked, trying to confirm if I had heard wrong or not. He realised his mistake immediately and hastened to correct himself.

"I did not mean to say it like that." He said and I gave him a look of disbelief.

"But you meant it anyway." I told him with a scowl. Edward ran a hand through his head and let out a frustrated breath.

"Not in that sense. I'd prefer it if you were at least with other people and not completely isolated. What if he hurt you?" Edward asked, and I did acknowledge his point, but I wasn't 'completely isolated' like he had pointed out.

"We're in the middle of a park in broad daylight Edward." I deadpanned, gesturing around our surroundings, at the other people milling about and going about their day, ignorant to the fact that there was currently a Vampire in their midst.

"As if that could stop him." Edward growled. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah well, if it couldn't then I don't think anything could." I said to Edward.

"I could." He replied and I gave him a blank stare.

"You weren't here." I told him in a weary tone, rubbing my temples.

"I should have been." He retorted eyes darkening and I gave him a long disbelieving stare. Really? He _should _have been? It wasn't like he could be with me every moment of my life! Honestly!

I promptly picked up my backpack from where it was sitting on the bench and started to walk away. I didn't have the patience to deal with his nonsense.

"Arsinoë?" He asked, catching up to me quickly, "Where are you going?" He asked and I halted mid-step and gave him a dry look.

"I'm going back to the store. They should be about done by now." I informed him. "And _you _are going back to wherever it is that you came from, probably with Lucas and the others."

Edward frowned. "I'm coming with you." He declared and I glared at him.

"No, you aren't." I told him. His frown deepened.

"Arsinoë." He pleaded but I shook my head, unmoved.

"I'll see you later, Edward." I stated finally, walking away again.

And then I remembered something, so I turned back to him.

"And _don't _follow me."

* * *

**Hope you liked it :)**

**The 300th** **reviewer will get a gift!shot about whatever they want as long as its in the CP universe :)**


	23. Chapter 22

**_In celebration of reaching three hundred reviews, here's an EXTRA long chapter. By 'EXTRA LONG' I mean this chapter is something like twenty-five thousand words and it took me three whole days to write. You better fucking appreciate all my hard work XD_**

**_Congratulations to _Sarcha _for being the three hundredth reviewer. You win a free Edward/Arsinoe oneshot about anything of your choice. However, since you are a guest, you'll have to pm me with your fanfiction account name so we can hash out the details. If you don't PM me within the next 24 hours, you automatically forfeit your victory and the Oneshot goes to the first person who reviews this chapter with an account. _**

**_Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and this story as a whole. You are all appreciated and loved!_**

**_Mwah!_**

**_NEXT GOAL! _**

**_400 REVIEWS! _**

* * *

Spending the whole day with my mother, Anat and the other overly-excitable females, listening to them prattle on and on about one thing or the other concerning Anat's wedding, hearing the deaf-inducing squeals when something in particular pleased them, or annoying as fuck giggling when they approved of something –well, it just served to remind me why most of the time I preferred to be alone. I swear to God we went to like a gazillion shops in one day, hell, we even went to Bangkok at one point because that's where the caterer was located (though I will admit I _DID _enjoying the sampling of the menu). Somewhere along the line though, I just said fuck it and left them, threat of Vampires or no. I would gladly face a blood-thirsty Vampire than have to carry on listening to Anat and her friends prattle on and on. Even Nina looked fed up. Luckily for me, I ended up leaving the shop just as Dominique's mother entered, well, not before we both gave each other looks that could freeze a volcano.

The cow still looked like she had one foot in the grave, and I would gladly shove the rest of her in there too.

Anyway, I couldn't have said I was surprised to see her, after all, her future daughter-in-law was getting the wedding arrangements done, so it was kinda obligatory that she be there as well. I'm just relieved that I left before I had to deal with her.

I ended up window shopping through Bangkok (which was a hell of a lot busier than Phuket, by far), and then later when a specific top caught my eye, did some actual shopping. I also bought quite a few things for Edward too, to give to him as an apology for over reacting earlier that day. But that's all I would apologise for, because he was mostly in the wrong. I mean _honestly, _I appreciated the fact that he cared and wanted to take care of me, but sometimes certain circumstances just couldn't enable that. He needed to accept the fact that he could be with me everywhere, and I sure as hell wouldn't accept it if he tried.

But I _did _understand why he was so overprotective -in a world full of supernatural creatures and having a human girl _slash _danger magnet as a girlfriend obviously was enough reason to want to keep someone safe. And yes, at this point, I freely admit that I'm a danger magnet, because honestly, halfway across the world in a populated city and I _still _managed to find a Vampire.

Who else could do that other than me?

So I admitted to my faults, forgave Edward for being a douchebag and went on a spending spree at Men's designer clothing stores.

How exactly did I know his size?

I…er...guessed.

And I _definitely _never looked at his jeans while he was out. _I swear. _

And even if I _did (which I didn't), _his birthday was coming up soon anyway. So yeah. That's the only reason why.

* * *

"-Thailand's great. Very sunny, and hot, a great change from the gloomy Forks weather." I said, pressing the phone to my ear with my shoulder, as I struggled to get the door to our suite open with my hands full of shopping bags full of clothing. It was around seven pm, and after a long ass day out with the other ladies, we had finally made it back to the resort, before splitting our separate ways. I was tired and hungry, not to mention the fact that I wanted a long bath.

I had received a surprise call from Rachel when I arrived in the lobby, and much to my surprise, she sounded pretty damn happy and excited when I answered, babbling a mile a minute about how happy her mother had been when she had told her the news, and even if her father was a bit miffed and pissed at Matt (her ex), he still loved and accepted her, which was a great relief because she was worried about being disowned like the other Forks chick who had gotten pregnant at seventeen. And so, they had even started doctor's appointments and eating correctly and whatnot. Rachel was pretty happy, and she had decided that she wanted to keep it, and when she was in Uni, her mother would take care of it for her. And though the residents of Forks high still weren't treating her well, she didn't really care about her image anymore, and she was focusing more on getting her grades up as much as she could so she could get into a good college to secure her unborn child's future and yada yada yada and all that jazz.

All in all, Rachel was doing pretty well for herself.

"_Ugh, I envy you Noë." _She groaned over the phone "_I mean sunbathing, fruity cocktails, hot guys…you're living the life down there." _She stated as I opened the double doors to the bedroom…only to find it empty.

So apparently Edward hadn't made it back yet, huh?

I sighed and placed the bags at the foot of the bed, kicking off my heels and my hat before plopping down on the carpet, listening absentmindedly as Rachel regaled me of tales of her long and hard studying nights.

"_It's crazy how much homework their giving us. Granted, finals start on Monday but still. It's all about work work work over here." _She complained. I snorted softly as I opened my brown _McDonalds _paper bag, sighing in bliss at the smell of fattening foods but God, who knew when the last time I had a _Big Mac _was? It had been something like half a year!

The horror!

"Sounds pretty hard. I imagine the library has now become your new best friend?" I asked amusedly and she let out a frustrated huff as I took a bite of my burger.

"_Not even Arsinoë. The school library is crammed with last-minute slackers who are trying to get in as much studying as possible. And Forks library is currently 'closed for renovations', so no one can go there either." _I heard the irritation in her voice when she said 'closed for renovations' and I pitied her, I really did. "_Hell, some girl named Susan had a nervous breakdown today! The pressure is insane!" _Susan…Susan…Why did the name sound familiar?

"Susan, as in Lauren's friend?" I asked for clarification. I believe she was she girl who I kicked in the shin during P.E that one time she gave me a dirty look, one of Lauren's lackeys, but I wasn't too sure.

Rachel snorted derisively. "_Yeah, her_." She agreed. I let out a hum of acknowledgement as I ate some fries, nodding absentmindedly.

"Hmm...Sounds tough." I remarked blandly. "Anything interesting happen recently?" I asked only slightly interested. Nothing ever happened in Forks though. I took a long sip of my _Coke _and started taking off my jewellery.

"_Yeah actually, if you can believe it. We have a new student." _That made me freeze in the middle of taking off my earrings, because surely I had heard wrong.

I swallowed nervously. "Sorry, I didn't hear you. Can you say that again?" I asked her, hoping against hope that I had indeed heard her wrong and she had probably said something like we have a new teacher or director or something, but definitely _not _a new student.

"_Oh, the signal must be bad or something." _Rachel commented. "_I said we have a new student. I can't remember if she's from California or Florida though…"_She told me, and I felt my heartbeat quicken because hot damn, this chick better be from California and be someone named Tiffany or some other.

"W-what's her name?" I asked nervously, seconds away from breaking out into a cold sweat. Rachel hummed thoughtfully, only adding to the suspense and my stomach clenched painfully in anticipation.

"_I actually don't even remember, haha. She's a junior though, maybe you can ask one of your other friends_." She advised and gosh, her response only made everything worse. A junior, and she was from a sunny place? This chick was sounding increasingly like _her. _

"What does she look like?" I asked, trying to force my voice to remain steady. I needed to be calm, because if it turned out to be who I thought it was, then I couldn't immediately start freaking out. Oh, no, no, no. I needed to be calm and rational and think of something.

"_Well, she's a blond, but like a dirty blond kinda? And her eyes are olive coloured I guess. And she's pretty tan too. Rumour has it she's a surfer, and personally, judging by her fit body, I kinda believe it."_ Rachel said, and I breathed an inward sigh of relief, because whoever this chick was, she sounded nothing like _her. _Which was an amazing thing because personally, I'm just hoping that _she _never even sets one foot in Forks whilst I was there. No siree, I wanted to live on blissfully and content without even meeting _her _in person.

"Oh, she sounds cool I guess." I stated casually, resuming my previous actions. "Maybe you two could be friends?" I suggested, placing everything on the bed.

Rachel made a sound of hesitance. "Maybe. Who knows?" She said in the end. I nodded as I finished the last of my food. "_Anyway Noë, I was just calling to say hi. I've gotta go now though, international calls aren't cheap ya know? And not all of us are filthy rich."_ She joked. I let out a laugh.

"Yeah yeah. It was nice talking to you again Rachel, and thanks for calling." I replied, standing from my spot on the floor. "See you soon then."

"_See ya_." And with that, the phone call was over. I threw my phone onto the bed, watching as it bounced twice before resting on a pillow and gave a long stretch, humming in satisfaction when I felt my spine pop. Now for a nice quick shower and a long soak in the large tub. I trashed the paper bag before making my way into the bathroom, grabbing my iPad along the way.

I made sure to start the water of the shower before I got in, to let it heat up as I she the rest of my clothing and dumped them on the makeup counter. I paused when I caught sight of my reflection as I brushed my teeth by the sink, because lo and behold, after much standing and marinating in the sun, my skin had finally gone darker! Meaning I no longer looked like a hermit who rarely ever saw the light of day. Instead, my skin had regained some of its previous olive tone. It hadn't returned completely, but the difference was there.

Hopefully this time it would stay that way, lest a week of being back in Forks returns it to the pale colour it had become.

I showered quickly, scrubbing myself thoroughly and washing my hair so much that I left it tingling, before I entered the bathtub (and I almost drowned too, because fucking hell was it deep), letting out a long content sigh as the boiling hot water slowly cooked me with its heat. I had put in as little cold water as possible, meaning that I was barely able to move in the bath without feeling seconds away from crying, but it didn't matter because that way it would achieve maximum effect; the goal being to get me to chill.

Ha. How Ironic.

The bathroom was literally filled to the brim with thick steam from the combined heat of both the shower and the tub. I sighed and leaned back, resting my head on the headrest of the tub. On the subject of water, my thoughts drifted back to my encounter with the Egyptian Vampire earlier in the day. Benjamin, the 'Avatar' of this world. What was he doing so far from home anyway? Ugh, the whole thing had been so weird, especially his reaction upon seeing me. How the fuck did he know who I was? And it wasn't a coincidence as much as I'd love to believe, no, he knew _exactly _who he was speaking to. His whole tone of voice and the look in his eyes said so. And the fact that he said we used to be close (still were, according to him), and his basically non-existent surprise when I told him that I knew he was a Vampire and still wasn't (visibly) afraid of him, yes, that all pointed to signs that he knew me very well.

And he's surprise of me being human was another concern. The heck did he mean by that? I mean, _obviously _I was human, there really no chance of me being otherwise. But he had seemed genuinely shocked, as if the idea were ludicrous, and the proof even more insane.

And 'see you soon'? Well, really, the definition was plain as day. I would be seeing him again. When? I was not sure, but in the near future, most probably before I leave Thailand anyway. But what exactly did he want? Was he still going to try and convince me that we knew each other or something?

Another thing was, how in the world had he managed to walk around I broad daylight, because he sure as hell wasn't covered from head to toe in dark clothing. In fact, he had seemed pretty comfortable talking to me in the sunlight. As far as I knew, Carlisle and Edward had only now managed to create a drug to supress a Vampire's tendency to –and here I'm being polite- reflect light in its purest form. And that was after many, _many _years of hard work and research. Hell, not even the Volturi had something like it yet, so that clearly said how basically non-existent such a thing was. Otherwise you could sure as hell bet Aro and his brother's would have been the first ones in line to get such a thing. So _how _did Benjamin just casually stand under the blazing Thai sun as if it weren't even there?

The whole thing was just too confusing for my tired head, and there was no use contemplating any of it when I didn't even have anything vaguely resembling an answer.

I heard the bedroom doors open, signalling that Edward had finally arrived back, after a day of doing who knows what with my father and them. "Edward, come here please." I said in a normal tone. I didn't bother to shout because one, the bathroom door was open, and two, even if it wasn't, his super bat hearing powers would have picked up the vibrations as they hit the various surfaces around and eventually made it to his ears.

Ha.

Suddenly, Edward was sitting on the second step and leaning on the bath, one leg drawn in and the other bent, with his arm resting casually resting on his knee, his head turned in my direction and golden eyes looking at me with an unreadable expression.

I don't think I would ever fully get used to his speed, hell, I didn't even see a _blur _to signal his movement! It was if he was just _there -_as if he had been sitting in that same position, in that same spot the whole time and I was the one who didn't realize it.

It was unnerving and cool as fuck at the same time.

I gave him a smile, to show him that I wasn't angry with him anymore. Well, I never was really, just really annoyed.

He didn't return it.

Okay, _ouch. _

"I am sorry." Edward stated before I could open my mouth. "I apologise for the way I behaved earlier, it was not my intention to anger you in any way." He said, looking away and focusing on a spot on the emerald mosaic wall. I blinked once in surprise, before my brows furrowed.

"I wasn't angry with you, Edward. Annoyed yes, but not angry." I corrected. His gaze remained firmly on the tiled wall, even as he replied.

"Alice called me as soon as she had the vision, her voice full of panic as she described what she saw. It was chaotic, she couldn't decipher anything passed seeing you talking to someone with red eyes. She was confused, asked where you were. I told her we weren't together and she said I had to find you immediately. I was lucky no one was paying me any regard, lest they saw me suddenly disappear from their view, but at that moment, even if I _was _under the scrutiny of a thousand human eyes, I still would have left." Edward confessed. His voice was face was void of any emotion, matching the bland tone of his voice. I watched him silently, and it was the little things that gave him away. Like how his jaw was tight or how his fists were tightly clenched. He wasn't moving at all either, the epitome of an angry looking statue.

I felt guilt set in my stomach at being the cause of such heavy distress. I knew it wasn't technically my fault that a random Vampire had decided to have a little chat with me, nothing ever was really, but yet _every damn time _something happened and Edward had to fucking save me.

"Your mother had spoken to Hussein earlier that day, and had offhandedly mentioned the name of the dress store, so I headed in that direction first, but you _of course _you weren't there." He let out a derisive chuckle at this, and rolled his eyes. "I pinpointed your scent after a bit of searching and followed it to the park. I heard the tail end of the conversation before Benjamin heard my approach and left. His thoughts were filled with questions, but he _knew _you somehow. Or at least someone who _looked _like you."

Suddenly he was looking at me, eyes full of anguish, staring intently at me. "You _must _understand Arsinoë. You're so…fragile. He could have easily hurt you if he really wanted, on a whim even. Killed you so fast that you wouldn't even have realised, let alone reacted." Edward said, and I had no doubt he was telling the truth. "And if he managed to do so and I couldn't have done anything to protect you because I _wasn't there_…."He trailed off with a pained expression before sighing and angrily running a hand through his now brown hair.

"You're very independent, I _am_ aware of that, and I know you would not appreciate me haunting your every move but sometimes -when I think of how dangerous the world is, I just feel like locking you up in a room where nothing can get to you. It's not just my kind that you're in danger of either, you could literally die at any moment. Trip down a flight of stairs and crack your skull, fall sick with some incurable disease…or even just fall asleep and never wake up again." He let out a bitter laugh.

"_Excuse me _if I'm a little overprotective." He stated sarcastically.

I sighed and shifted in the tub so that I was leaning on the side, my head on my arm and watching him as closely as he was me. "Would it make things better if I wore a tracking device?" I asked softly in my half-hearted attempt to crack a joke.

He nodded, entirely serious. "Yes." I shook my head and let out a soft laugh.

"Yeah, well sorry dude, I really can't." I told him with a shrug, flicking water onto his face. His wrinkled his nose in displeasure, much to my amusement. "You're just going to have to live with that though."

He glared at me. "Live with the knowledge that you could die anytime?" He asked in outrage, and I simply nodded, letting his anger rush over me.

"I wouldn't be able to go on if you –if you _died._ A life without you, without seeing your face or hearing your voice, I wouldn't _survi_-"I cut him off, because no way was he going to start with that nonsense. No way was he going to start with that suicide bullshit.

"Don't you even think about it Edward." I ordered angrily, glaring straight back at him.

"But I have to!" He exclaimed heatedly, surprising me. "You are my _mate _Arsinoë, and Vampires mate for life! We can't have anyone else, we don't _want _anyone else and if they die or if for some reason we can never see them again, then it's like a part of you –no, your _whole being _is being torn apart inch by inch, as if your heart is repeatedly being stabbed brutally. A human would have to be dying to feel even a minute amount of that pain, and even they probably wouldn't even feel anything remotely close. We'd have to live with it, every single day of our godforsaken immortal lives!"

He was silent a moment, before continuing in a much softer voice, "But it's not the pain that's the problem. I could deal with the pain well enough, I suppose." He said it casually, even shrugging as if it were no big deal. "It's the absence of _you_ that will be. The only thing I'd have left of you would be memories, and those would more a curse than a blessing." He sneered, lip curling in disgust.

"Being constantly reminded of you, of your presence every day, at every moment, in every action…But not having you next to me, _seeing_ you, or having you near…I'd deal with the pain and more every day for the rest of eternity if it meant keeping you with me." He finished, his voice a mere whisper and I could only watch in silence because fuck, what the hell did someone say to that?

I bit my lip before letting out a heavy sigh. "Well, I'm sorry to tell you this Edward, but I'm going to die eventually, and there's nothing you can do about it." I stated running my fingers through his hair in an effort to calm him down.

He didn't answer immediately, instead he just stared at me a long moment, as if he were memorising my face in case I died right then, before his golden eyes darkened and they turned downcast.

"I know."

We were both silent a moment and I let out a heavy exhale. "I'm getting out now, can you hand me the towel please?" I asked softly, unwilling to break the silence but forced to because the water was lukewarm and no longer comfortable.

Before I could react, he was suddenly standing above me, arm outstretched and blue towel in his hand.

Yet _another_ example of his speed.

I pulled the plug from the drainer, before standing and wrapping the towel around my form, stepping out gingerly from the deep tub with the help of Edward, who basically carried me back to the bedroom in his arms.

Tch, probably afraid I'd slip and fall or something.

"I bought you some stuff, by the way." I told Edward about twenty minutes later as I sat under the AC drying my hair. He raised an eyebrow at me from his perch on the bed, arms crossed behind his head as he leaned against the headboard and legs crossed at the ankle, filling me with a sense of déjà vu.

His expression made me feel shy for some reason, and I looked away and pretended to be concentrating on rubbing my hair dry. "I know it's not your birthday until two weeks from now but I saw some clothes I'd thought you'd like and well, you weren't there so you couldn't buy them yourself, haha, and um…yeah." I finished lamely, still not looking at him. I felt his gaze drilling into

"You know when my birthday is?" He asked in surprise and I nodded in confirmation. It was in his bio, which I'd read like a million times.

"June twentieth, right?" I asked, even though I already knew I was correct.

"…Yes." He confirmed after a moment and I grinned brightly at him, before getting up and walking over to the bags were they remained at the foot of the bed.

"I had to guess your size, so I'm not entirely sure if they fit, or even if you don't like them, we can return them no problem, I still have the receipt." I explained literally shoving the designer bags in his direction and sitting across from him eagerly. I was surprisingly nervous, for some inexplicable reason, because it was just clothes and there really was no reason to make a big deal out of it.

"Aren't _I _the one supposed to be giving you gifts?" He asked amusedly but he opened the _Roberto Cavalli _labelled bag nonetheless and pulled out a light brown leather jacket with a large black collar and many zips.

I watched nervously as he tried it on and breathed a sigh of relief when it fit perfectly. "It's nice right?" I asked him with a small grin. It fit him _very _well if I did say so myself.

"Hmm, Alice might have a rival." He joked, shrugging off the jacket and folding it quickly before setting it aside and trying on the plain black jacket from the same brand.

"Oh, I'm glad you like it then. I also got you shoes and jewellery." I told him, pointing to the respective bags. He smiled his signature crooked grin that made my heart beat accelerate and placed the bags on the floor, pulling me towards him.

"You didn't have to buy me anything, really Love." He told me with a huff of amusement. I shook my head with a grin.

"I wanted to though. And anyway, think of it a compensation for stealing your previous leather jacket." I said with a shrug. He gave me an incredulous look.

"By buying me more than necessary?" He asked and I gave him an innocent look.

"It's interest." Was all I said and he laughed, the sound filling the room and sending butterflies to invade my tummy.

"Ah, I see." Edward answered, nodding his head sagely as if the whole thing made perfect sense. I snorted and exited his hold so I could crawl into the blankets.

"Mhmm." I hummed, lying down and pulling the blankets up to my chin. "So you better appreciate them." I told him sternly, furrowing my brows at him. He chuckled before smiling down at me and giving me kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you."

* * *

_Arsinoë. Arsinoë. Arsinoë. Arsinoë._

It was the voice of a woman, a smooth, velvety voice, clearly one that was used more as a weapon than for the simple task of speech. I looked around for the owner, but all I saw was pitch black darkness all around

_You thought you could betray me? Tsk, tsk, tsk. You always were too foolish for your own good. Too brash. And the worst part is you think you are trying to help the people! Ha! Had it been left to you, everything would be left in ruins! _

I started when I felt something like a hand brush gently against my cheek, and whipped around frantically in a vain attempt to see ahead, but my efforts were in vain, for no matter how hard I tried, the darkness still remained

_They warned me, you know, that eventually you would try and stab me in the back one day, but how was I to believe them? My own blood! What reason would I have to doubt you?_

I felt myself start to panic, and I stumbled to staggering steps back, turning back and forth anxiously, looking for the source of the voice.

Where was it coming from? Who did it belong to? What did they want from me? And what the fuck where they talking about?

"Who are you?" I demanded into the darkness, my voice slightly shaky, despite my efforts to remain calm. "Show yourself if you're woman enough!" I taunted, putting on a vague façade.

Still, I was ignored, and the voice started again.

_But I was wrong, and I have learned my lesson. The mistake shall not be repeated again, and in order to do that, I must take care of the problem. _

My heart started to race when the words registered and my ears only managed to catch one thing before I felt blinding pain strike my neck and I collapsed.

_Permanently._

* * *

I woke up with a gasp as I felt ice cold water hit my face with a splash and shot up quickly, coughing and sputtering in my vain attempt to get the water I had accidentally inhaled out of my lungs. The sound of loud laughter filled the bedroom, along with disgruntled grumbling, and I looked up to see who the owners were.

I was greeted with the sight of Lucas standing at the foot of the bed, hands shoved in his shorts pockets with a dark scowl and grumbling about how 'it wasn't his idea so he shouldn't be held responsible'. Next to him was the source of the laughter; Larzarus, holding a blue bucket dripping water at the rim and clutching his stomach with his other arm as he was literally doubled over with laughter.

I angrily wiped dripping hair from my face and glared hatefully at him, making Lucas take a step back in obvious self-preservation. His brother, clearly wasn't as bright since he only started laughing. My glare grew colder.

"You think this is funny do you?" I asked him with clenched teeth as I stood up (and held in the urge to gasp as more cold water spilled down my shirt), my fists clenching darkly. The blond nodded and snorted loudly.

"Well, if didn't, then I wouldn't be laughing, would I?" He asked, before bursting into more laughter.

Laughter that was soon cut off when I tackled him to the floor and punched him right in his pretty-boy face.

"Oomph!" He exclaimed as my fist connected solidly with his cheekbone. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lucas sneak off to a corner where he could watch without fear of being drawn into the fight as well.

"You!" _Punch "_Think!" _Punch "_Trying!" _Punch "_To!" _Punch "_Drown!" _Punch _"Me!" _Punch "_Is!" _Punch "FUNNY?!" Punch punch punch. _

"I sure as hell do-" His reply was cut off by another punch, a pained cry and then he roughly rolled us over until he held my wrists down with his hands, a smug grin on his already bruising face. I managed to gain some satisfaction from that.

"Ha, look whose weak now?" He asked me, sounding entirely triumphant. I gave him a dry look.

"You are, of course." I answered before flipping us over again, thus now creating a wrestling competition as to who could hold the other down the longest.

Lucas, for his part, was casually sitting in a corner, watching the two of us with a bored expression, used to our antics by now. Larzarus and I always had _at least _one wrestling match during each family vacation.

Although Edward wasn't, and that was shown when he emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed in a pair of dark blue board shorts, a white shirt and grey hightops, wiping his wet hair with a towel, and pausing uncertainly at the door when he caught sight of the two of us rolling around the large bedroom, shooting insults at each other.

Clearly, he was unsure of what to do, judging by the thoughtful expression I saw on his face every time we rolled passed, because on one hand, he could see how utterly uncaring Lucas was in his corner, and on the other hand, he probably wasn't sure if Larz and I were fighting for real or not.

He eventually just sighed softly and walked passed us, deciding on following my black haired cousins lead and ignoring us.

After five more minutes of rolling, I eventually caught Larzarus in Head scissor lock effectively cutting off all air to his throat. I let out breathless laughter.

"Do you-"Pant_ "_Admit defeat?" I asked triumphantly, but his only response was to jerk harder in his attempt to escape, forcing me to squeeze tighter, and therefore cause him to flail even more.

Lucas let out a heavy sigh, tired of watching his brother's pitiful display and Edward let out a huff of amusement from his spot on the couch.

Ha.

"Okay Arsinoë, we've established that you still have thighs of steel, so release him before he dies of asphyxiation and we're forced to hide the body." The black haired boy drawled tonelessly.

Meaning in his usual voice.

I let out another breathless chuckle before releasing the blond and rolling away onto my feet with a smug expression. Larz immediately let out a desperate gasp for air now that he could breathe again and sat up, before glaring at me, his pride clearly hurt.

"You only won because I haven't been training recently whereas _you _have the slave driver at your beck and call every day." He spat, 'the slave driver' in question being Nina.

Yeah, even _they _knew how bad she could be.

"Actually Larz," I started innocently, "I haven't done even one hour straight of heavy exercise in something like seven months. So how long have _you _been slacking off?" I asked tauntingly, and we all laughed at his affronted expression.

"_Actually,_ he's in the training room almost every day." Lucas stated casually, ignoring the death glare his brother shot him. "Of course, Larz always was a pansy." He said with a shrug. All eyes turned to the heavily blushing blond. Larz angrily stood up and stormed out the room with a huff.

"Yeah, well, we'll settle everything today." He grumbled just before the entrance door was slammed shut. I blinked at him in confusion, before turning to Edward and Lucas.

"Today?" I asked them for clarification. Edward nodded.

"We ended up signing up for a crash course of Muay Thai." He answered, and Lucas made a vague noise of agreement.

"Oh, but I thought everything was going to be closed today?" I asked them and Lucas shook his head as he stretched languidly.

"Nah," He answered, blinking his grey eyes slowly as if he had just woken up (probably, knowing him).

"It's kept open because lots of foreigners apparently love to go for fun during the festival." Edward elaborated and I nodded in understanding.

"Ah, well then, you guys better leave so I can get ready." I told them and the Vampire gave me smirk of amusement.

"Whatever." Lucas murmured, before grabbing Edward's arm and dragging him away, much to his amusement.

I heard the door in the foyer close, signalling I was alone and I sighed and rubbed my neck absentmindedly.

_Hmm, maybe I just slept badly_.

I shrugged to myself and headed into the bathroom to get ready, no time to dawdle after all!

* * *

Clad in a simple white tank top, black drawstring shorts and light blue _Vans, _with my bikini underneath, my trusty backpack by my side and hair in a ponytail, I was ready to take on the day!

Well, that is, until I sat at the breakfast table by the pool and was greeted with the sight of Dominique, his mother, and Anat.

That just immediately killed my good mood.

Aunt Anastasia and my mother were there too, pleasantly chatting with the bitch and the cow, all laughing with each other, looking for all intents and purposes Monday night had never happened.

_AS IF. _

Aunty Zaho, Nina were absent, along with my uncle (Lucas and Larz's dad), so it was really just us eight at the twelve seat glass dining table.

I took a seat next to Dominique, since both seats next to Edward, were taken, and Larz was sitting at the head of the table, therefore effectively erasing the possibility of me sitting there next to no one and the other end was occupied by Anat, and I was feeling vaguely betrayed by my mother, and sitting in the middle, next to two empty seats would have probably looked weird, so really, Dominique was the best bet.

Edward gave me a curious when I sat down, and I returned it with a helpless shrug and a subtle nod in the Italians direction. The Vampire's eyes quickly scanned the table, and he gave me an apologetic smile when he realized just why I was sitting next to Dominique. I snorted softly, before pouring myself a glass of orange juice and helping myself to some waffles and fruits with whipped-cream, opting to ignore everyone.

That goal, however was ruined when Dominique opened his mouth. "Good morning Arsinoë." He greeted softly in a pleasant voice. I paused in the middle of cutting my waffle. Well, that was surprising, because _why_ in the world was he talking to me?

"Dominique." I replied in a casual voice. I had nothing against him, since he had apologised, and he seemed like a nice guy. "How are you?" I asked, more out of politeness than any real interest.

"I am excited to go out today. The festival sounds fun." He told me.

"Yeah it does, apparently _everyone _joins in. It's going to be really wild from what I hear." I agreed, popping a grape in my mouth with a small smile.

"People also throw chalk, did you know?" The Italian informed me and I chuckled.

"Yeah, I did, apparently it's because it's what the Monks use to write, therefore it has sacred properties, well, at least I _think _so, I'm by no means an expert on Thai traditions."

"I don't think any of us are. Personally, I'm just rolling with it." He replied, and we both laughed quietly.

What I found funny was that we weren't even looking at each other while we spoke. Instead we were using hushed voices and concentrating on our breakfast, as if the other weren't even there. We probably looked awfully suspicious, like crooks or something, talking softly to each other but not making any eye contact.

_Talking about looking suspicious…_

"Don't look now, but your fiancé is giving you the evil eye. I'm sure if looks could kill, you'd probably be six feet under by now." I told him in amusement. "I don't think you're allowed to talk to me."

Dominique choked on his juice, but did as advised and refrained from looking at Anat, who was glaring quite angrily at him from across the table. It was amazing how she was able to do it whilst still holding a conversation with the older women.

I saw him cringe from the corner of my eye, much to my amusement. "I wouldn't say '_not allowed', _just…" Dominique trailed off, leaving the rest of the phrase unsaid and I let out a short huff of laughter.

"It would be better if you didn't. I know, and I don't blame you either, she can be quite scary when she's pissed…not that I'd ever admit it. That would be admitting defeat. Was she terribly angry with you for keeping her waiting the other day?" I asked, referring to the day we met at _Breeze _when he apologised. The wind chose that moment to blow, ruffling my hair and bringing the salty smell of the ocean with it.

"I didn't tell her I met you all. I lied and said that the owner wanted to meet with us personally because he heard we were at the restaurant, but since she had already gone to the car, he had to settle for just me." Dominique then frowned. "I'd appreciate it if you told the others and didn't mention it." He said, and I let out a laugh.

"Mhmm, look at you Dominque, fighting authority." I teased, laughing. He snorted.

"Funny Arsinoë. Very funny." He drawled sarcastically, then he seemed to pause. "I don't believe Edward is particularly happy that we're talking either. It's as if everyone wants me dead and buried with the looks I'm getting today." He joked though his voice was slightly weak, and I looked at Edward. When I saw how badly he was glaring at the Italian, I didn't blame Dominique one bit for being scared, because _no one _wanted to be on the receiving end of a hateful glare of a Vampire, and it seemed that Edward's was especially vicious.

"Yo, dude, forget 'buried', you'd be chilling in hell by now. Probably sipping Pina Coladas with Lucifer too." I declared, taking a long sip and finishing the remainder of my juice.

Dominique looked at me for the first time since our conversation began. "'Chilling in hell'?" He asked, sounding both amused and incredulous. I shrugged and smirked.

"Just saying." I replied innocently, and he laughed.

"Quite the oxymoron, don't you think?" He asked.

"That's what you're worried about? Not the sipping cocktails with the Devil bit?" I asked him in disbelief. Now it was his turn to shrug.

"I sip cocktails with the Devil all the time." He replied, much to my surprise, and he looked too serious to be joking, and in this world, you could never be sure…

"Really?" I asked dubiously and he nodded.

"Mhmm." Dominique hummed innocently. "My mother is especially fond of _Bloody Mary_s." He said, before casually taking a sip of his fruit juice. I gawked in surprise at him because _holy shit that was the best thing I'd ever heard._

We looked at each other for a long while, both with shocked expressions, letting the joke _really _sink in, before proceeding to snickering like little children.

"I cannot believe," _Snicker "_I just said that." Dominique said, leaning his elbow on the table and leaning his forehead in his palm, and shame, he was clearly distressed, but also really amused too, judging by how his shoulders were shaking with laughter._ I_, on the other hand was still laughing shamelessly and I shook my head in sympathy.

"If it makes you feel better, that was the best thing I've heard today." I told him in amusement, before laughing again. He let out a few more chuckles before sighing heavily and leaning back in his chair.

Dominique's mother and Anat looked over, giving us a shrewd look as if they knew _exactly _what had just transpired, but since her son and I were acting decidedly innocent, and looking anywhere but at each other, they eventually looked away and went back to her conversation, although the lavender haired female's look lingered a little longer than her future-mother-in-law's.

Edward on the other hand, only seemed to be glaring at Dominique even harder, much to my amusement, because honestly, did he think I was planning on leaving him for Anat's fiancé? Nah, he needed to chill.

Luckily for us, Sai chose that moment to make her entrance, therefore distracting us all (I found myself amused when Dominique let out a clear sigh of relief when Edward's gaze moved elsewhere) with her bubbliness.

"Good morning everybody!" She chirped happily, literally skipping in our direction, hands clasped behind her back and ponytail bouncing, looking decidedly like the sweet girl stereotype. Hell, she was even dressed happily, in bright colours, in white shorts, an orange, red and pink full body swimsuit and yellow sneakers.

I regretted not bringing sunglasses too, because _fucking hell_ was her smile blinding.

"Ah Sai," Mother greeted with a kind smile, and I was surprised that they knew each other, though I supposed I shouldn't have been, since Sai was kinda our escort, so it was obligatory that my mother knew her, you know, in case we were all brutally murdered? That way Mother would know who to point fingers at.

Ha.

"Please join us." Aunty Anastasia invited, but Sai shook her pretty little head and her smile widened even more, if it were possible.

"No thank you, I'm just here to pick these guys" here she pointed at Me, Edward, and the two brothers (one of which was staring dumbly at her, but I'm sure it's obvious who). "We've got a very exciting day ahead, so we must leave now." She explained and the women nodded in understanding. Danielle just ignored Sai entirely.

"Oh yes, today is the water festival isn't it?" Aunt Ana remarked thoughtfully, "I see. Are you two also going?" The brunette asked, addressing Dominique and Anat. Anat blinked once, surprised at being addressed.

I felt dread start to pool in my stomach, though I wasn't exactly sure why.

Anat nodded, "Yes, we are." She replied, looking at Dominique who smiled in agreement.

"Oh wonderful!" Mother suddenly exclaimed, and we all gave her weird looks. "Then you all can go together!" She proposed.

The whole table went silent immediately, the only sounds remaining being the chirping of birds above and the sound of waves in the distance.

"Yes, that's a great idea indeed, you know what they say, _the more the merrier.'_" Aunt Ana added.

Lucas coughed awkwardly. "I'm sure Anat and Dominique already have stuff they want to do Aunty, we wouldn't want to ruin their plans." He said diplomatically and Dominique nodded.

"Lucas is right, Anat and I have things to do." He said with a charming smile, probably trying to dazzle his way out. Across the table, Anat was also nodding.

"Well I'm sure they can't be that important. What are they?" Mother asked. Danielle was also watching this all transpire with thinly veiled interest.

Dominique was silent, clearly trying to think of an appropriate response that could save we all because Kami knew that none of us wanted to go out with Anat if I was there. It was a recipe for disaster.

"We are going Scuba diving!" Anat exclaimed, and yet again, the table was silent, and this time we all stared at her.

It seemed, after five seconds of silence and incredulous staring from our part, and dubious stares from the older women, it was only then she realised how utterly lame and unconvincing her excuse was.

Anat, for how good of a liar she was, was never that good on thinking of lies on the spot. No siree, she was a planner that one, and abrupt situations just didn't do it for her.

"Scuba diving?" Dominique's mother echoed in a bland tone that said just how clearly she didn't believe her. Anat let out a nervous chuckle and looked to her fiancé for support.

"For couples." The Italian added lamely, and Lucas let out a snort in his seat, quickly covering it up by chugging down some fruit juice.

Mother frowned. "You are all just making excuses so that you don't have to be in each other presence aren't you?" She asked knowingly. Us, the people in question I mean, looked at each other, but remained silent until Larz chose to open his mouth.

"What?" He scoffed, and I must say, he sounded pretty damn convincing. "That's not true at all!" He lied.

A bit _too_ well.

Dominique sighed next me and I echoed his actions, because dammit Larz, you really should have just stayed silent.

"Excellent!" His mother exclaimed with a clap. "It's settled then. You guys will all go and enjoy the festival together!" She decided, and her voice left no room for argument.

I sighed again, and the dread in my stomach doubled.

Well, at least now, I knew the cause.

* * *

The city was in chaos. It was as if there was a civil war going on but it was everyman for himself and not any clear sides. Water was being thrown everywhere in evert time of manner. From buckets, water balloons, water guns, hoses, hell, people were even cupping water in their hands and throwing it themselves. It was a war zone I tell you and we were in the middle of it.

We were in the car, (stuck in the middle of traffic might I add), all sitting and watching what was going on outside with morbid fascination, even as people also threw water on the cars, ours included, though for some reason Sai wasn't letting us out.

"It's a fucking war zone out there." Larz breathed, unknowingly stating my thoughts out loud.

"Is it always this…extreme?" Asked Edward and Sai let out a laugh.

"Always." She answered with a large grin. "So let me explain what we are going to do today." The black haired girl said.

"What we're doing today?" Echoed Anat in confusion, just before the window next to her was splashed loudly with water, making her start in surprise. The Thai girl nodded enthusiastically, practically bouncing in her seat.

"I'm sure you guys all know the show '_The Amazing Race'_?" She asked, and we nodded uncertainly. "Oh good. It's very popular here in Thailand, since a lot of the races take place her and we like it very much." She informed us, before suddenly reaching down under the chair and pulling out a backpack much to our confusion.

…And then she pulled out three more.

"Originally, I had planned for it to be just the four of you, but it's not a problem now that Dominique and Anat are here. It might even be more fun that way." Sai rambled on, even though we didn't understand anything. She started handing Lucas, Edward, and I a backpack each. It wasn't really that heavy.

I was starting to have a vague idea of what she had planned, much to my excitement. Lucas and I made eye contact, and he smirked, probably having the same idea.

We made to open the bags, but Sai stopped us with a hand. "You're not allowed to open it yet." She stated. She pulled out a pen and notebook from the little bag she brought with her, and scribbled somethings on a page, before ripping it twice and stuffing the pieces in the little bag and jamming it in our direction.

"Go on then, one at a time, pick a paper from the bag, but you're not allowed to look! Don't read it out loud though!" She declared with a mischievous grin.

We all looked at each other, before Anat sighed and reached in first, before pulling out her hand, fist clenched. Lucas, went next, followed by Larz, then Edward, then Dominique, and lastly, me.

I cupped my hand behind my small piece of paper and leaned back, to avoid anyone else seeing what was read.

Surprising, it was just a number. _4._

"Okay, everyone, hold out your papers so I can see." Sai commanded, and we wordlessly did as told. I looked at everyone else's papers in curiosity. I figured this was how we would decide the pairs. Edward got _one_, much to my disappointment. It meant I wouldn't be going with him, but much to my surprise, Anat would be, since she got _two. _Dominique and Larz got _five _and _six _respectively, so they would be together, and I got _four _and Lucas got _three, _so we would be together.

And so the pairings went;

Lucas and I.

Edward and Anat

Dominique and Larz

Sai apparently wasn't joining in, so maybe she would act as the ref?

"Good good. Now since you all know the show, that's basically what we're going to be doing today. The first pair to the Muay Thai centre is the winner." Sai said.

"How are we going to move around?" Dominique asked, gesturing outside to the crowded streets and heavy traffic. Sai shrugged helpless.

"Whatever you want. Unlike the normal race where you are told which from of transportation to use, this one is up to you." She told us. Lucas, Larz, Anat and I all looked at each other at the same time, with only one idea in our minds.

Skateboarding.

We all knew how to, it was just like Snowboarding, and a little bit like surfing in a way, and we all did those things frequently enough during family vacations. And in these crowded streets, it was really the only way to get through, since roller skating would be a bit too dangerous with all the water around and running was basically out of the question.

Edward blinked in surprise and looked us in interest, probably hearing their thoughts. He got a pensive look on his face, probably thinking it over, before his lips pursed in displeasure but he seemed resigned. Since he was going with Anat, he couldn't just super speed his way through the race like he would with me, and for that I felt bad for him. I squeezed his hand and gave him an apologetic smile.

"Well then, what are you all waiting for?" Sai asked interrupting the thoughtful silence. "Go Go Go!" She ordered.

There was something to be said about Lucas, and that was, on the really rare occasions when he bothered to be motivated and active, well, the guy was insane, and so, as soon as Sai had uttered 'Go', he had thrown the door open, and was out.

I gave Edward one last smile and scrambled out after my black haired cousin and as soon as my feet had touched the ground, he grabbed my hand and we were running.

* * *

Five minutes of heavy running later found Lucas and me standing in front of a sporting shop he had come across the previous day. We stood at the entrance, inspecting the contents of the backpack. It was nothing entirely useful. Snack Bars, Water bottles, tissues and hand sanitizer. The only interesting thing was that it held the first clue.

"Damn, she really went all out, huh?" I remarked, taking out the red and yellow envelope, just like in the TV show.

"What does it say?" Lucas asked as I ripped it open. I read it once quickly, frowning before reading it out loud.

"_Make your way to Banzaan Market. Once there look for the Fish Stall that has a black price display. The Merchant will then give your next clue." _I read, before showing Lucas the picture provided. He frowned.

"I've heard of it but I don't know where it is." He murmured, and I pulled out my iPad from my backpack, before drawing up a picture of the map I had taken the other day.

"It's pretty big so it should be here…" I said. Lucas looked at the screen and immediately spotted it.

"It's all the way across town. On the coast. _Patong Beach._" Lucas pointed out, voice full of displeasure. I memorised the route before putting back the tablet in the bag. I frowned when I was jostled once again by the heavy crowds.

"Well then, we better get going if we want to make it there first." I stated, placing my skateboard on the ground and placing one foot on it. I was especially happy that I was wearing Vans.

Because you know, Vans and Skateboarding just went hand in hand.

"And you better move out of the way too." I told him with a grin.

"What?" He asked absentmindedly, not paying me any attention, preoccupied with clipping the straps of the backpack around his stomach. He paid for it though, when he was hit with a water balloon to the leg.

I let out a loud laugh at his shocked expression, but I didn't linger to be on the receiving end of his ire, kicking off the ground and rolling away quickly.

Either Sai would turn out to be insane, or Lucas and I would turn out to be idiots, because judging by how big _Banzaan Market _was, I had no idea how we were going to be able to find one specific stall in such a huge place.

I was betting more on the former.

Next to me, Lucas tsked in displeasure. "They really should just call it _Banzaan _shopping mall. The name 'Market' is misleading and deceitful." He grumbled and I nodded along with him, wiping my dripping hair from my face.

I wasn't the only one, both Lucas and I were soaked to the bone. Skateboarding through a water parade kinda does that to you. No matter how hard you tried to evade the water, it was as if the water tried even harder to get to you. I swear to God that I'd been dunked with something like three buckets of water, seven water balloons and five clumps of chalk so far.

All on one street.

I had to give the locals credit though, they had amazing aim. It wasn't easy to hit a moving target. I just think they took the challenge a little too far.

It was really fun though, since Lucas and I had taken to picking up water balloons as we rode and throwing them at each other, creating a water fight between the two of us…and the occasional bystander.

The crowds flooding into the mall was insane though, it seemed that people were also taking the opportunity to do some festival shopping, hundreds of wet people just rushing into the 'market'.

Psh, Lucas was right, the place was _huge. _

"Come on then, we don't want to waste any more time." I said, before picking up my skateboard and dragging him inside.

"We should look for a map of the place, maybe then it'll give us directions to the fish section." Lucas proposed in a moment of sound reason. I nodded, and we were in luck because we found a map right at the entrance under the big red sign that read _Banzaan Market. _

The only problem was, the map was in Thai.

And neither Lucas nor I spoke Thai. Nor could we read it either.

We stared at it dumbly for a long moment. "Um…" I said unsurely. Lucas sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I don't suppose you learned how to read Thai sometime this week?" He asked me, though he clearly knew the answer. I shrugged apologetically.

"Sorry, I was too busy learning Russian instead." I replied jokingly. "Maybe we can ask a local?" I proposed, pulling out my iPad and opening Google translate and writing '_How do we get to the fish market please? Write your answer in the top box please!' _In the box.

"What are the chances a random local speaks English?" He asked sarcastically and I smirked.

"Pretty low, but I have a solution." I told him smugly and he just rolled his grey eyes at me. Just then, a group of teens our age walked passed, and before they could walk too far, I called out to them.

"Excuse me!" I called, and they paused, looked at me in confusion, then back at each other, then back at me. One of the girls in the group smiled, and then they all walked forward.

I smiled brightly, then gave her the tablet. The teens looked at it curiously, then they all laughed, not in a mean way thankfully, but in an "Oh, foreigners" type of way.

The main girl hesitantly did as instructed, tapping one of the letters on the keyboard, and when it appeared on screen, they all gasped in surprise, then started talking among themselves and letting out incredulous sounds as the girl carried on typing.

My guess was they had never seen an iPad before, never mind such advanced touchscreen.

Ah, coming from the future was pretty damn awesome sometimes.

One of the guys in the group looked at me and asked me a question, pointing to the tablet as he did so, but I shrugged to let him know I didn't understand. The girl typing our response said something to him and he nodded, and gave me an apologetic smile.

Finally, after two minutes of typing, the girl handed me the tablet again and I read the English translation, memorising the important points and showing it to Lucas, who nodded and gave it back.

Suddenly, the guy who had spoken earlier tapped my shoulder. I looked at him, and he gestured to the tablet, clearly wanting to say something. Hesitantly, I gave it back to him, and he quickly tapped down something, before handing it back to me with a smirk.

'_We speak English' _it read. Lucas and I stared at the tablet for a second before the group of teens in front of us started laughing at our expressions.

"What are the chances some random locals would speak English." I echoed Lucas' earlier question with a grin.

"Hello!" Another girl from the group greeted with an enthusiastic wave. "You guys expressions are very funny!" She told us, making everyone else laugh.

"Sorry," I apologised, "We didn't expect you guys to speak English." I told them with a shrug, placing my tablet back in my backpack.

"We learn in English in school. We are not very good, but we can speak enough." The first girl who had written the translation explained in a heavily accented voice, though it was to be expected. Beside me, Lucas was impatiently tapping his foot with a frown, clearly in a hurry to get going.

"Ah, well, thank you for your help, but we're in a hurry and we have to go." I told them apologetically.

"Wait!" The guy who had revealed the joke stated. "My name is Kamon, and this is my brother Klahan." Here he pointed to the other boy who looked a little like him. He gave us a small smile and a wave. "This girl's name is Lawan," Here he pointed to the girl who gave us directions "and this is Mali." This was the second girl who had told us 'our expressions were funny'.

Kamon spoke again, "We are throwing a party tonight. Please come. We are excited to meet foreigners who are our age. You call our number this evening, and if you have any more friends, you bring them too. You tell us where you stay and we can…pick you up?" He asked uncertainly and I nodded. He said something in Thai too...Khan (was that his name?) who nodded. He gave Lucas his phone.

"Put inside your phone number." Kamon instructed and Lucas did so quickly, before handing it back to the other boy with a nod.

"Thanks for the invite," I said with a large grin but Lucas' impatient look stopped me from saying anything more. Right we were in a hurry. "We'll make sure to call later!" I told him and they smiled.

"Please come!" Mali pleaded with a large smile and I nodded as Lucas started dragging us away. Just in time too, since Larz and Dominique entered the mall right at that moment.

"YOU GUYS!" Larz exclaimed, pointing at us accusingly and I stuck my tongue at him, giving the four surprised teenagers a wave and taking off in a sprint with Lucas leading me on.

We ran as fast as we could, dodging other mallgoers and various food stands as we went.

"We need to lose them!" The black haired boy declared as he looked back and saw them chasing us resolutely, obviously coming to the correct conclusion that we knew the way to the fish stall. I dodged around a little kid who was in my path and grabbed Lucas' hand, and as we ran, an idea entered my head.

"We'll jump down to the next level." I said, and Lucas nodded.

"It will only buy us a few seconds though, Larz can easily make the jump, though I don't know about Dominque." He said thoughtfully. Personally, I wasn't too sure about myself either. Seven months ago when my body was still used to extreme sports and was still, I would have been able to make the jump easily, but now….

Well…I'd just have to hope I didn't break either of my legs.

Lucas was obviously under the assumption that I was still active, hence why he so easily complied. He must have forgotten what I'd said this morning.

"Even if-" I cut off as we were forced over to jump over a food cart, much to the surprise of the vendor, and everyone else who was forced to jump out of the way. A few seconds after, we heard more exclamations, signalling Larz and Dominique had followed our league. "Even if Dominique can, it will buy us a few seconds to disappear into the crowd."

Just then there was a loud enraged exclamation and we looked left, only to see a policeman making his way towards us, baton held high. "We better do it now." Lucas said, steering us to the side and running even faster.

"Ready?" He asked as the banister drew closer but he didn't slow down. Other people were shouting at us, seeing as we weren't slowing down even if we were approaching the glass balcony.

"No." I replied honestly, because I was starting to have second doubts. Lucas smirked.

"Well to bad!" He exclaimed, and before I could react, he placed a foot on the metal banister and jumped off, and not giving myself a second to chicken out, I did the same, much to everyone's shock.

The fall was at the same time extremely long, but also really short, and Lucas hit the ground with a roll, a few seconds before my legs slammed onto and I did as my cousin did, rolling to absorb the impact, and I started running again before I could give my brain the chance to realise the pain. I was lucky I hadn't broken anything, and that my skateboard was still in one piece, since I had been holding it in my hand ever since we'd entered the mall. The people who had casually been going on with their day let out surprised shrieks as we suddenly landed on the ground and jumped away in the wake of our heavy sprinting, and the people above leaned over the banister, watching us and pointing in shock.

"I think we lost them." I panted as we ran, but more loud and shocked exclamations signalled otherwise. Lucas and I looked over our shoulders to see Larz and Dominique midjump, before they hit the ground three seconds later, Dominique rolling to absorb the impact like we had done but Larz forgoing it altogether, instead dropping into a crouch before leaping up again. I also saw the four teens we'd met earlier standing at the railing and videotaping us. I imagine we looked something like that one scene in the first Episode of _K-Project, _just without the running.

"Guess not." I murmured sarcastically, and then suddenly, Lucas roughly pulled me around a corner, almost making me slip. Turns out he had pulled us straight into an elevator, much to the surprise of its passengers who leaped back in surprise as we barrelled into it. We were just in time because the doors closed just as Larz and Dominique turned the corner

I gave them a wave as the doors slammed firmly shut.

"We're in luck." Said Lucas, not sounding the least bit out of breath even as I was doubled over panting and rubbing my sore legs (because gaddayum, that jump was _brutal_). We ignored how everyone in the elevator (four more people) stared at us as if we were terrorists about to bomb the whole mall and I looked at Lucas expectantly. "What do you mean?" I asked him.

"This elevator is actually leading to the fish market floor." He told me, watching with curious eyes as I shook my legs trying to get the pain to subside.

The elevator doors opened, and much to our surprise, as we stepped out, Edward and Anat stepped in.

It was a surprised and tense three seconds that we stared at each other, but before I could even say so much as one word, the black haired boy next to me grabbed my wrist and hightailed it out of there, leaving Edward and Anat staring after us in surprise. I looked back at them but the elevator doors had just closed, preventing me from seeing anything more.

"We don't have time for confrontations, we have to find the stall." Lucas scolded and I nodded. We turned the corner and immediately we were assaulted by the smell of raw fish and salt. It was extremely cold as well, so cold in fact, that you could see your own breath when you exhaled. The Fish Market was extremely busy, hustling and bustling with hurrying people who stood at stalls haggling with the vendors for the best price. The selection of sea creatures was the largest I'd ever seen, and that was saying something. There were stalls for everything, Prawns, Squids, Scallops, Oysters, Tuna, Salmon, Kingfisher, hell, I was pretty sure I had even saw a Shark from the corner of my eye.

"Do you see it?" I asked Lucas as we made our way down the aisles of iced sea creatures. Each price display sign was either yellow or white, maybe even the occasional red or orange, but no black in sight. It would be a bitch to find I was sure, as there were probably more than a hundred stores in the large hall. On top of all that, there were just so many people milling about, creating thick crowds and obscuring our view. It was _crazy. _

"No, and I don't see how we will through all of this." He grumbled in frustration.

"We have to, Larz and Dominique could find this place any minute, we don't have time to waste." I told him frantically, looking around for any sign of his pale blond brother. It was easier to search for him than Dominique, since the majority of the people here were natives, meaning that most of them had dark coloured hair. It would be easy to spot Larzarus' bright head of hair within the sea as opposed to finding Dominique's.

"You think I don't know that?" Asked Lucas irritably, before he paused and pulled me to the side, next to a stall that sold Catfish. The vendor watched us curiously, seeing as we had just stopped in front of him but weren't buying anything.

Lucas knelt down on one knee, much to my confusion. "Get on my shoulders, it will be easier to find from a high vantage point." He told me, and I nodded in understanding, before getting on. He stood easily, my weight probably having no real effect on him. My eyes scanned the large fish hall for a black sign but I couldn't find it immediately. I frowned in frustration and searched harder.

"Have you found it?" Lucas asked impatiently, but I ignored him and kept searching, twisting my body so that I could look better.

_There_.

It was a stall selling silver fish, one that I didn't know the name of, but the black price display was a stark contrast to the shimmering scales.

"Yeah, double back. I'll tell you when to stop." I ordered, and Lucas turned around doing as told. It was hard manoeuvring through the heavy sea of people, so it took some time, but we managed to make it in under five minutes.

Much to Lucas' ire, I used his shoulders as support and jumped off, landing painfully on my legs. It seemed they were still complaining about that earlier jump.

Honestly, they needed to get over it.

The vendor was a woman who looked to be in her sixties, but you wouldn't have been able to tell by looking at her hair which was a glossy midnight black tied in a tight bun under a net, no signs of greying in sight. She was a little round around the middle, wearing a red apron and white gloves, but she had a kind smile on her face.

As soon as we arrived in front of her, she grinned, and called over a young man who had been working behind her. He caught sight of us and raised a brow. They exchanged a few words in Thai before he sighed and beckoned us over. Lucas and I exchanged a wary glance before making our way around the stall and to the back.

"Hello, I am Jim." The man said, and I resisted the urge to laugh because really? 'Jim'? I was expecting some type of epic Thai name. Nope. Just Jim. "Your task is very easy. All you have to do is take inventory." He explained, before stepping back and revealing something like four wooden crates stacked behind him. Lucas and I gave him a look of confusion.

"Um? What exactly do you mean?" I asked, voicing our question out loud and he grinned.

"You have to count the fish inside. If you count wrong, then you have to start again." He explained much to my horror. We had to manually count the fish? Ugh, it meant that we'd probably be left smelling like fish for the rest of the day.

"Did the last team have to do this?" Lucas asked, wrinkling his nose in displeasure and Jim shook his head in denial.

"No, they did something different." He told us, much to my annoyance. So Edward and Anat got the easy way out. Tch, of course they did.

"When you have successfully completed the task, I shall give you the next clue." He reached behind him in a basket and pulled out two blue aprons and two pairs of gloves. "Wear these and leave your things in the basket. You may now start." He ordered. We handed him our backpacks and skateboards and donned the items given quickly.

Lucas and I looked at each other and he frowned. "We'll take two crates each. It'll be faster that way." He told me and I nodded in acceptance. It really shouldn't have been all that hard, counting was a piece of cake.

The moment the first crate was opened however, my confidence abruptly flew out the window. It was filled to the brim with what seemed like an actual ton of the medium sized silver fish the old woman had served, all just packed in a large pile.

The arrival of Lucas and Larz at that moment however, prompted me to start working.

"-You will be weighing the fish." I heard Jim tell them, and I winced sympathetically for them because that meant that the most they be able to weigh at a time would be five and there were a hell lot more fish than that in one crate, let alone four.

"Fuck." I heard Larz swear loudly as he was handed the apron and gloves and Lucas and I exchanged an amused glance. It made me wonder what Edward and Anat had done that enabled them to finish so quickly.

Knowing their luck, all they probably was sign the documents as the fish was delivered.

Ugh.

Larz and Dominique hadn't seen us yet, which I appreciated, since if they had, we'd probably be delayed by hurling insults at each other.

Our family could get a _little _competitive.

"How many have you got so far?" Lucas asked me and I looked down at my crate, which for all intents and purposes, looked like I hadn't even done anything. I sighed and worked faster.

"I'm counting by fours, so far I've got forty-four. You?" I asked, looking at his quickly growing pile, which was much larger than mine for some inexplicable reason. I wondered what the heck he was doing in order to be so fast.

"Seventy-three." He told me, and I watched as he just reached in a pulled out an armful of fish, before unceremoniously dumping them on the crate lid. I gawked in shock.

"How the heck are you counting them if you're doing that?" I asked, keeping my voice down so we wouldn't draw any attention. Lucas gave me a bland look.

"I just calculate the size of the fish and how many my arms can hold at a time without them slipping out." He told me as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, before reaching down and getting even more, going back to completely ignoring me.

I blinked down at my own crate and picked up one of the fish. It was about twenty-five centimetres long, give or take, and not terribly slippery. I figure I'd be able to maybe hold eleven at a time?

I reached down and piled my arms with fish, able to fit two more than expected and dropped them on the crate lid. And thus proceed my doing this for the rest of the remainder of the crate, and I was pleasantly surprised to see how fast it went.

I discreetly looked in the direction of where our opponents were working, and gave a smug smirk when I noticed that they weren't working very fast. In fact, they had currently started to bicker about how the weighing process could go faster if they just weighed a single fish and multiplied the result by how many fish they needed to weigh (Larz) but each fish didn't weigh exactly the same so it would be an incorrect answer, and they'd be forced to start again (Dominique).

I gave a soft snort of amusement because those two never would be a good combination, considering the fact that Larz disliked Dominique for some reason.

Actually…

"Why doesn't Larz like Dominique?" I asked Lucas as we worked.

"Because Dominique is Italian." The black haired boy answered simply and I frowned.

"He doesn't like him for his nationality?" I asked for clarification as I dumped another pile of fish on the crate cover (that made 124 now, and I was halfway through the first crate, much to my happiness). Lucas nodded, shoving aside his first crate that was now empty and moving behind the second one to push it to his work area.

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't know Larz was Xenophobic as well as an asshole." I stated, and Lucas snorted.

"Larz hates Italians on principle. He thinks they stole all the glory from the Greeks, which I think is absurd, because while they had Julius Caesar, we had Alexander the Great, who conquered _way _more land." Lucas said with an eye roll. I snorted softly.

"But why hold Dominique responsible for something that really isn't his fault?" I asked and Lucas shrugged, prying open the lid of his last crate and setting it gently on the floor so that it wouldn't make noise.

"He says he knows that Dominique is guilty by association, especially since Dominique's ancestors have always been nobles, and so they must have had a hand in history. Apparently he 'feels it in his bones'." The black haired boy explained. I snorted and pushed aside my first crate, before dragging the second one towards me.

"That's stupid." I said bluntly and Lucas chuckled.

"Did you really expect anything more?" He asked simply, and I didn't bother replying, because I really shouldn't have. It wasn't that Larzarus was an idiot or anything, not at all, it's just that he had warped logic most of the time, and what he normally saw as sound reasoning, the rest of us saw as stupidity.

"Edward has weird eyes." Lucas suddenly declared, almost making me drop the armful of fish I was holding. I gave my cousin a wary look, but he was completely calm and unreadable, casually working and looking as if he hadn't even said anything.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, keeping my voice levelled. Honestly, Lucas was just way to perceptive sometimes.

"They change colour. Did you know that?" He asked me as if he was just asking about the weather. I shrugged, sure that he could see it even if he wasn't directly looking at me.

"In the light, yeah. Just like his hair does. It really just depends on the angle you're looking from." I replied. Lucas let out a thoughtful hum.

"Maybe you're right." He said after a long moment. I felt uneasiness start settling in my belly. "I think Aunty has also noticed." Lucas told me. I frowned. What exactly had mother noticed?

"What do you mean?"

"The way she looks at him sometimes. As if she's trying to piece together a puzzle, and already has the last piece, but for some reason she's hesitant to place it down." He elaborated and my frown deepened. I _did _remember seeing the weird look she first gave Edward when she met him, and maybe another after that, but I hadn't thought anything of it then. I thought she was just doing a normal character evaluation or something.

But it unnerved me how much Lucas had seen that I hadn't. Exactly how much attention was he focusing on Edward?

"You're awfully focused on him. Why's that? You have a crush on him or something?" I asked with a light laugh, trying to sound uncaring. Lucas shrugged.

"Maybe I do." He told me utterly unconcerned. I smirked. I wasn't exactly sure of Lucas' sexual orientation, (no one really was) since he showed absolutely no interest in either sex, or anything at all, but I knew for a fact that he didn't have a crush on Edward. He was just being cheeky. "Either way," The black haired boy continued, "He's interesting. Different. Not a bad different, just different." He concluded, before standing up and stretching his back, having finished his own crate. I probably had two armfuls left in my own.

I couldn't help but ask my next question, even if it might have been a mistake. "What if he's a bad different?" I asked with a slight smirk, dumping my own last armful onto the crate lid and standing up. Lucas's silver eyes bore into me, no visible emotion behind them that could give me a hint of his thoughts, and I found myself slightly unnerved.

Eventually, after what seemed like eternity but was really only a few seconds, he blinked and shrugged. "Maybe." Was all he said in a bland tone.

We called Jim over quietly, still trying to avoid detection by the other pair (who had finally agreed to just shut up and work as fast as they could), and he stood looking at the four crate lids pilled with fish, notepad and pen in his hands and looking at us expectantly.

"Two hundred and three fish in my first crate, one hundred and seventy-nine in my second." I told him and he jotted down my answer on the notepad, before turning to Lucas with a raised eyebrow.

"Two hundred-eleven in my first crate and one hundred-thirty in the second." Lucas said, and I rolled my eyes when I realised he was just one of those people who didn't add the word 'And' in between their numbers. Technically, one wasn't supposed to but _still._

Jim wrote down his answers and I held my breath and prayed to the high heavens that it was correct because Lord knew that I didn't want to start from scratch. Jim gave us severe looks and the anticipation built heavily in my stomach, and even Lucas looked anxious, shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably. Finally, Jim gave us a smile and pulled out a yellow and red envelope, much to our relief.

"Your answers are correct. You may move on to the next task." He declared and I breathed a clear sigh of relief, not hesitating one moment to rip off my gloves and throw them in the trashbin, followed by my apron, which he took with a smile.

"Out of curiosity, what did the first team do?" Lucas asked, taking off his own apron. Jim gave a smile of amusement.

"They monitored the delivery truck and made sure everything arrived as ordered." He told us and I let out an annoyed huff, donning my backpack and picking up my skateboard. Lucas groaned.

"Of course Anat gets the simple things." He mumbled, though I heard.

After saying thank you to Jim (whose name still cracked me up), we sneaked past a still working Larz and Dominique and hurried to the elevator and out of the mall.

When we got out though, it was if the whole festival had been kicked up a notch, especially since it was now hotter than in the morning when we left. If I thought it was crazy earlier, I was sorely mistaken. The moment we stepped foot out the mall, Lucas and I were hit with three water balloons. Making us wet all over again.

I laughed loudly as the cool water hit me, relishing in the feeling of being momentarily cooled down. Lucas on the other hand, had a glower on his face and angrily wiped his soggy hair from his face.

I put the skateboard on the ground and place on foot on it, rolling it back and forth absentmindedly and watching as Lucas ripped open the envelope with more brutality that was warranted and unflipped the paper, silver eyes running over it quickly before he sighed.

"_Make your way to your way to Baan Teelanka. Look for the upside-down house. There you will find your next clue." _Lucas read out loud. I frowned.

"Upside-down house?" I echoed, not understanding. "What does that mean?" I asked but then he shoved the paper in my hands. I looked down and much to my surprise, it meant exactly what it was called. It was a large two storey house, painted red brown and white, with a patio at the entrance and balconies by each room. The only weird thing was that it was built on its roof. Literally upside-down.

"Hmm. I'd definitely live there." I stated with a smirk and a raised eyebrow as I stared at the picture a bit more before handing it back to Lucas. He didn't even deign me with a response, instead just stuffing it into his pocket and kicking off the pavement, zipping away and leaving me behind.

I watched him for a while with an amused smile until he disappeared within the heavy crowds before sighing and following after.

We were already in second place, didn't want to drop down any further.

* * *

"Oh look, it's a detour. Yay." Lucas said with no real inflection. I snorted and snapped a picture of the house we stood in front of as he opened the envelope. The house really was a sight to see, it was quite big, and the fact that it was upside down only made it seem bigger for some reason.

"_Kin, _meaning eat in Thai," He started as I placed the tablet back in my bag and zipping it back up. "_Make your way to_ Kin Bee _and eat ten bowls each of their famous _Ship Wreck Soup. _Once finished, the cook will hand you're your next clue." _He read.

I grinned, "Is it worth it to read the other option?" He gave me a smirk and put the envelope in his backpack.

"Not even." He answered, silver eyes glinting with mischief. "Race you there." He taunted and I gave him an incredulous look.

"I don't even know where it is!" I exclaimed and he shrugged uncaringly.

"Too bad for you." He told me and then he was gone. I stared after him in shock before kicking off and following after him as fast as the skateboard would take me.

Tourists and natives alike all jumped out of the way in the wake of our speed, letting out surprised and angry exclamations, but they were ignored.

The moment we made it back onto the streets, we were assaulted by the sounds of loud laughter and splashing water as people enjoyed themselves. I swerved to the left to avoid two wet and dancing friends, but it seemed that much like earlier, moving targets were too much of a temptation to resist and people immediately started throwing water in our direction.

I let out a laugh as someone managed to his Lucas with a bucket's worth of water mixed with chalk and he sputtered worse than an old truck, his board moving to and fro with his loss of control, before laughing even harder as he flipped me the bird without even looking back.

He jumped off the sidewalk, seeing as how crowded it was and pushed his foot on the tar in order to move faster between the heavy traffic. I noticed that he was able to move easier since whilst the roads were still crowded, they weren't as crowded as the sidewalks.

I bent my knees slightly and followed his league, much to the surprise of a man I had landed next to. The cold splash of water hit me smack in the chest as a green water balloon exploded, water hitting me in the face. I blinked quickly, barely dodging two you girls as my vision was momentarily obscured. In front of me, Lucas laughed as he looked back quickly and noticed.

"You know what they say!" He shouted to me, "What goes around comes around!" He declared loudly, and before I could come up with an appropriate response, he abruptly turned a corner and disappeared from sight.

I pushed against the ground harder, determined to catch up so I wouldn't lose sight of him, and barely made the turn since it was obscured by two 4x4s.

I saw a vendor selling water balloons on the side of the road, and grinned widely. Lucas didn't know what was coming for him.

I grabbed three as I passed, much to the ire of the owner and cried out a hasty apology as I took aim. I could barely see Lucas through the thick crowds, but I could see him well enough to launch a well-aimed balloon in his direction.

Although my movement cost me balance, and I almost fell of my board right then, barely managing to remain steady. I watched with a smug smirk as the globe of water hit him square at the back of his head, messing up his own balance with the force.

He looked back and glared heavily when he saw me holding two more. I launched another but he swerved out of the way, and I accidentally hit a man in the back instead. Luckily for me, he wasn't angry, instead he just laughed as I sped passed him.

"You'll pay for that!" Lucas shouted back at me and I scoffed loudly as I rode through a group of teens who all jumped away quickly with startled exclamation.

"Oh really?! And how will you do that?" I taunted confidently, hurling the last balloon in his direction and he ducked, making it soar over his head.

"Like this!" He declared, before suddenly grabbing a bucket a man had previously been holding and throwing it in my direction, ignoring the man's disgruntled cries. My eyes widened as it flew towards me, water flying everywhere and it hit the ground rolling. Water splashed against me and I barely managed to jump over it, feeling a bit like _Donkey Kong_ as I did so.

"Hey!" I exclaimed loudly as Lucas turned yet another corner. I huffed in anger and followed after him, only to almost collide straight into his form. I hastily skidded around him, much to his amusement, and I had to double back, rolling to a stop next to him, glaring angrily as I pressed down at the end of the board so it stood upright under my foot.

"You threw a bucket at me." I stated, angrily jamming a finger in his chest. He looked at the offending appendage for a moment, before gently taking hold of my wrist and dropping it away from him.

He smirked.

"I warned you." He replied with a shrug. I wringed the end of my white tank top, watching as water positively poured from it and letting go, seeing it stick against my pink, green and white colour block bikini top.

"No you didn't. You didn't warn me and say that "Oh, I'm about to throw a bucket of water at you."" I told him sarcastically. He rolled his eyes.

"You didn't warn me that you were going to throw water balloons at me either." Lucas retorted and I gave him a dry look.

"A water balloon can't knock you out and possibly gravely injure you." I said simply. He raised a brow.

"This is coming from the person who threw a large rock at Larz in Mexico last year?" He asked and I crossed my arms defensively.

"That's different." I defended lamely.

"You gave him a concussion."

"He deserved it."

"…Okay, _maybe _he did." The black haired boy acquiesced and I smirked triumphantly, before looking at the establishment we had rolled in front of. The sign was there, but all I really saw was a plant lined wooden path.

I looked at the heavy foliage dubiously, my brain automatically thinking of all the spiders that could possibly be hiding inside. "This is the place?" I asked and Lucas nodded, board already under his and walking forward casually.

"It is." He answered simply, not even looking back at me. I stood at the entrance, biting my lip anxiously, trying to peer into the bushes for any sign but it was in vain. It was too thick to see through.

By this time, Lucas had already disappeared behind a curve, and with a resigned sigh, I basically sprinted down the path, letting out girly shrieks every time a leaf so much as brushed my leg. I made it when Lucas was already talking to the cook, but I didn't catch their conversation before the old man gestured for us to take a seat at one of the few remaining bamboo tables. The place was packed with laughing people, all enjoying a leisurely lunch and _all _dripping wet and covered in splotches of dusty white. Most didn't even notice Lucas and I come in, let alone take a seat.

"Since I am not willing to accept the way you 'supposedly' won the race, I say we settle it with an eating competition." I proposed, leaning my elbows on the table and smirking at him. I knew I would win, because I _loved _to eat, and my stomach was like a black hole too, and Lucas knew it too, judging by his frown of displeasure.

"Why bother when we both already know you'll win?" He asked. "Make it worthwhile for me." The black haired boy said, as the cook brought of the first five bowls with the help of a waiter. The smell was heavenly, and I looked down at the table to see bowls filled with brown broth and vegetables, along with bits of fish.

My stomach was already growling.

I paused in my drooling, remembering what Lucas had said. "Um," I thought for a long moment. "Okay, if you win, then you can ask me anything you want." I said, and a dark brow rose on his face.

"And if you win?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I get nothing…Other than the satisfaction of seeing your heavy pout for the rest of the day." He scowled heavily at me, leaning back as five more bowls were placed on the table. People were starting to stare now, probably wondering what the heck we were doing with ten bowls.

Little did they know that we'd be getting twenty more.

"I don't pout." Lucas denied and I smirked in amusement and gave him a knowing look.

"No, but you do like to sulk in dark corners." I said instead, letting out a laugh as his frown became deeper. More bowls were brought onto the table, much to the shock and confusion of the other customers.

Lucas crossed his arms petulantly but gave him brisk nod. "Fine. I accept your challenge." He declared in a tight voice. My smirk turned into a grin.

"Don't go crying when I beat you." I taunted.

Soon the bowls were placed in two neat rows in front of us, and we stared at each other, chopsticks poised in the air and glaring competitively at each other. The whole restaurant was watching us now, also silent, and the tension in the air was thick.

The cook stood next to our table, a grave frown on his face, with the waiters standing around him with their arms crossed in front of them, looking quite a bit like body guards.

"Go." The cook suddenly stated and Lucas and I were gone. I immediately picked up all the solid bits and stuffed them in my mouth, chewing once then twice, before swallowing and chugging down the broth and moving on to the next bowl, all in under sixty seconds.

Lucas was going for a different strategy, instead of going through each bowl one by one, he chose to eat all the solid foods in each bowl first so that all he would have to do was drink the broth when he was finished.

And so it went, us shovelling food into our mouths at an inhuman pace. The occupants cheered us on, even placing bets, the restaurant divided into two sides, although most of everyone seemed to be supporting Lucas, probably because they thought him the most obvious winner. I simply smirked and swallowed another chunk of fish.

_I would show them._

I reached for my sixth bowl, quickly devouring the contents and chugging down the liquids. As soon as I set it down with a loud _clang! _But it seemed my luck had run out, because Lucas had now finished eating all the solids in each bowl and was now moving on to drinking the soup itself. My eyes widened at his speed and I shovelled the food faster, forgoing the chopsticks altogether and just throwing everything in my mouth at the same time, reaching for the next bowl even before I had fully swallowed the last.

The cheering was getting wilder, and people were getting more excited now that the pace had gotten faster. Lucas was now draining his seventh bowl and had moved on to his eight, and I hastened to finish my ninth bowl even as he reached for his own.

I reached for my last bowl quickly, and threw the contents in my mouth, only chewing once before swallowing and slamming it down heavily on the bamboo table with a large grin on my face and the crowd went wild, mixes of exclamation of happiness and lament all turning into one loud cacophony. I jumped and fist pumped triumphantly as Lucas finished his last bowl, and people happily clapped me on the back in congratulations.

Lucas wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and literally pouted, leaning back and crossing his arms. "Ha! You're _totally _pouting!" I exclaimed at him, placing a hand on my hips. Lucas shrugged and stood up, grabbing his things.

"Whatever. Let's go." He grumbled, storming out of the shop, not even waiting for the envelope. We stared after him, before everyone else started laughing and talking amongst themselves and giving me more pats on the back. I grinned and walked forward to the cook, who handed me the red and yellow envelope. I thanked him graciously, both for the food and for the envelope, before grabbing my things, waving to everyone in goodbye (who all called out happy goodbyes of their own) and running out of the restaurant.

Lucas was standing at the entrance when I got there, rolling his skateboard back and forth with his foot with his hands jammed into his pockets and a frown on his face. I grinned at him smugly.

"The food was really good." I stated casually, ripping open the envelope. All I got in response was a grunt and I laughed, reading the contents of the paper.

"_Make your way to _Tiger Muay Thai _training camp. Speak to one of the trainers named _Johnathon, _and he will give your next task." _I read, my grin having been growing wider with every word. I tucked the envelope in my bag and levelled a nonchalant looking Lucas with a ten thousand megawatt grin.

"So you knew about this whole adventure thing? That's why Larz said what he did this morning?" I asked excitedly and Lucas shook his head, black strands falling down his face with the movement, forcing him to push them back with a frown.

"No, I thought we would be having normal Muay Thai lessons only. I did suspect we would be doing something to day, since our dads were acting a bit strange yesterday. I guess they arranged this whole thing. I wouldn't be surprised." He told me with a shrug. My grin didn't falter.

"Maybe they did. Either way, I've been meaning to get some lessons in this whole week but I've been too busy. I'm happy we can do it now, best part it's only twelve-thirty so we can train the rest of the day!" I gushed and he rolled his eyes.

"You do know that Larz will most probably try and show you up when he sees you?" The silver eyed teen asked and my grin turned into a smirk.

"He can try."

And all Lucas had in reply to that was letting out a weary sigh, much to my amusement.

* * *

_Tiger Muay Thai and Mixed Martial Arts _training camp was a huge area located in Chatong, so basically a ten minute skateboard ride at full speed from out previous destination. The place was hella huge, and extremely busy, people entering and leaving in waves.

Like much of the day so far, by the time we arrived we were dripping wet and our hair was dripping everywhere. Not that I minded, the heat was utterly unbearable and the cool water was a welcome reprieve from it.

"How hard do you think it will be to find Johnathon?" I asked Lucas as we made our way into the main building among the heavy crowds and he shrugged next to me.

"I'm sure we can just ask the receptionist. They'll probably know." He said as we entered the large and noisy hall, the A/C hitting us immediately. I let out a loud sigh of pleasure as we made our way to the black counter in the centre, seeing five workers behind it.

I wasn't surprised, with the amount of people roaming about, one receptionist wouldn't have been _nearly _enough.

One of them was a blond haired girl a couple of years older than us, but she was fit, you could tell by her muscled arms. She grinned brightly at us when we stopped in front of us.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She asked and she sounded…Australian? Either that or Afrikaans, I wasn't entirely sure. Her name tag said _Charmaine_, so I was leaning more on the side of Afrikaans.

"Hi," I greeted with a smile large enough to rival Sai's usual. "We're looking for a guy named Johnathon?" I asked and her eyes widened as realisation dawned in them.

"Ah, so _you're _the second pair. The first pair arrived a little over thirty minutes ago, with a mighty _lekker_ looking guy too, might I add." She swooned, referring to Edward. I laughed in amusement at her comment, not blaming her one bit. I was also happy to see my assumption had been proven correct, she _was _Afrikaans.

Lucas snorted next to me, drawing her attention and her blue eyes zeroed in on him. "Although you're not so bad looking yourself. A little young, but I think I can wait a few years." She purred and I laughed at the aghast expression on his face, slapping him heartily on the back.

"Sorry but Lucas here has the sexual orientation of a rock." I told her jokingly. She laughed.

"Anyway, Johnathon is just down that corridor in training room five on your left. It's hard to miss." She informed us, and after giving our thanks we made our way in the direction she pointed.

Lucas glared at me as we walked. "I do _not _have the sexual orientation of a rock." He sneered and I chuckled, nodding and pretending that I understood.

"Oh sorry, I've just never seen you show any real interest in anything than your computers." I answered, looking at the doors and reading the numbers. "I just assumed you're both Aromantic _and _Asexual." I teased and he shoved me roughly. Coincidentally, he ended up shoving me right into the door of room five, much to my amusement.

I pushed down the handle and walked in, Lucas following close behind. "I _like _boobs." He declared vehemently, glaring at me. I would have laughed but someone did it for me, and for the first time I took a good look around the room.

It was pretty simple, bamboo walls and a blue mat acting as the flooring. Sitting in the middle of it all, was Anat and Edward, along with another man with brown hair, all staring at Lucas and I with amused expressions.

"Well," The brown haired man started, clear amusement in his tone, "That's nice to know. Anything else you want to share with the class today?" He asked but Lucas' deadpan expression clearly said 'no, he did not'.

I snorted in amusement before making my way to Edward, who pulled me into a large hug as soon as I was close enough.

"Yo," I greeted casually with a large smile, "So, how was your day?" I asked him, mischief clearly evident in my tone. His answering smile of amusement had me curious.

"It was…interesting. And yours?" He asked, amber eyes glinting and I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Interesting." I mimicked and he laughed.

"Anyway," The brown haired guy declared, clearing his throat loudly. "I'm Johnathon. I'm you referee for today, and then your trainer until Saturday." He introduced and I gave him a look of confusion.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Lucas asked, voicing the obvious question. Johnathon smirked.

"Well, apparently you guys are all prodigy teens from rich families, and trained in various forms of martial arts." You could hear the wry amusement in his voice, his eye roll only making it more obvious. "So really, you guys will just be fighting some people today. As a way for me to test you. Though I hope for your sake your skill weren't exaggerated, because the people I'm having you fight are all extremely proficient." John warned and Lucas scoffed loudly.

"Like we said earlier," Edward said with a smirk, "You should be more worried for your fighters than us." He said confidently and I inwardly swooned.

Ah! The joys of being a girl in love!

John simply shook his head in disbelief before looking back at Lucas and I. "Go suite up. Everything you need should be in that room over there." He told us, jutting his thumb behind him, and only then did I notice another door in the room.

I gave Edward a cheek poke much to his amusement, before standing up quickly and following Lucas.

The room wasn't very large, but it was fully equipped. There were gloves, guards four your limbs, rolls of bandages, towels, boxes of resin, weights, water bottles…and the list went on.

I immediately shoved my things in one of the lockers as Lucas did the same.

"How hard do you think it will be?" I asked him, since he was looking extremely calm. Personally, I was just a _teeny weeny _bit worried.

Why, might one ask?

Well that was because I hadn't done a lick of actual training in months and I was about to go up against fully trained fighters.

It was a little frightening.

I tightened my bun up, making sure no hair would escape it, no matter what happened and took off my tank top, leaving me in only my bikini top. Lucas shrugged next to me, grabbing two rolls of bandages and tossing one to me. I gave him a grateful smile, before proceeding to wrap my breasts, happy that my brain still remembered the movements from experience.

I didn't need any wayward boobies flying around midfight, now did I?

"I don't know. Apparently this is the best training camp in Thailand, so it should be challenging. I'm not too worried though. Are you?" He asked, expertly wrapping bandages around his feet, and then his ankle.

I shrugged nonchalantly, pretending to be utterly unconcerned. "No, I'm just surprised," I said as I did another round around my chest, making sure it was extra tight. "I didn't expect us to be outright fighting with anyone. _Especially _since we just ate ten bowls of food."

Lucas snorted, tying the bandages around his right foot. "Better hope you don't vomit then." He declared, sounding for all intents and purposes, as if he were just going to be getting into a little fight.

I rolled my eyes and tied the bandages around my chest, bouncing a bit to test it before moving on to my feet. "Why the hell are you so calm?" I asked him and he let out a thoughtful sound.

"Mostly because I see no reason to panic for no reason." He replied, wrapping bandages around his fingers. I paused and gawked at him.

"No reason?" I asked incredulously and he nodded.

"I'm confident in my abilities. Aren't you?" He asked.

_No. _

"Yes." I lied.

He paused in his actions and stared at me for a long moment, silver eyes half open but I didn't meet his gaze, instead pretending to be focused on my task at hand. Eventually he let out a long weary sigh.

"Then you shouldn't have any reason to worry either." Lucas said simply and my own sigh was inaudible.

_If only. _

Lucas finished before me, but didn't leave immediately, instead sitting silently next to me as I wrapped my fingers and knuckles, staring at the ceiling so hard it was if it held the meaning of life.

I finished as fast as I could and grabbed my tablet for videotaping purposes, but as we made to leave the room, the door opened, in walked Dominique and Larzarus, and tense silence between them. Lucas and I exchanged a glance, before hightailing it out of there, leaving them to whatever the hell was up with them.

Much to my surprise, when we re-entered the training room, there were about seven more people in it. All of them male and muscled and shirtless.

All with rippling abs and thick muscles.

I didn't blame Anat one bit for staring because I literally had to make a conscious effort not to do so myself, but _hot damn _were they ripped.

I took a seat cross-legged next to Edward and nudged him in the ribs. "How exactly do you plan on fighting?" I asked him, brows raised, because with Edward's extreme strength and speed, I'm sure it would be a challenge _not _to accidentally smash their bones with a punch. He grimaced.

"One hit K.O." He replied and I laughed, causing him to also smile in amusement.

"That would be brutal." I told him and he shrugged.

"It really is the only way I can do so without accidentally killing them. Even hitting them once will be a risk." Edward groaned and I patted his thigh sympathetically.

"S'alright. You'll manage." I said, though the fact that I was laughing while I said it kinda turned my attempts at comfort void.

"I'm interested in seeing _you _fight. Judo, if I recall correctly." He said with a slight smirk. Now it was my turn to grimace.

"Don't act like you don't." I grumbled, crossing my arms. "And anyway, like you, I'm just going to look for the fastest way to finish the fight whilst coming out victorious. The regret of always ignoring Nina has now fully sunk in." I told him. He chuckled and gave me a one armed hug and a kiss on the cheek, the simple gesture giving me some comfort.

"You'll be fine. You know I won't let you get hurt, so if it takes a turn for the worse…."He trailed off meaningfully, voice laced with amusement and I roughly shoved him in the side. Not that it did much good since he didn't budge an inch.

"You douchebag. Leave me alone, I no longer want to talk to you." I grumbled. Edward chuckled again.

"I apologise, I couldn't help it." He told me, trying valiantly to hide a grin but I found myself smiling anyway.

"Whatever." I said. "I'll show you, no one crosses Arsinoë Zeidan!" I declared, clenching my fist with determination and he smiled.

"That's the spirit." He agreed. Larz and Lucas walked out of the equip room, looking fully prepared. We all went silent as they sat down, the anticipation suddenly building in the air. Johnathon stood and gave us all a bright smile.

"Okay, now that we're all here, we can begin. Standard Martial Arts rules apply." He declared in a no-nonsense voice. He pulled out a paper from the pocket of his shirt, and regarded it a moment before looking back at us.

"First up is Edward." He announced casually, though I was surprised he didn't call anyone else's name. It seemed our opponents knew who was going to fight who though, because one of the guys walked forward and joined Edward in the middle of the room.

He was a foreigner obviously, ginger red hair and bright blue eyes, with an easy smile. "I'm Paul." I immediately identified his accent as Welsh, having been there quite as few times myself. "I hope you won't be terribly messed up when we're done." He said with a large grin and Edward simply shrugged.

"I hope not." He answered, making me snort. Johnathon nodded and stepped back, holding up his arm.

"Get into position please." He ordered, and the two males immediately got into their stances. Paul got into the standard Muay Thai stance, body slightly diagonal, legs evenly apart, weight focused to the front of his feet and arms up, fists clenched and protecting his front. I admit, you could clearly see he'd been training for a long time, and he probably was no pushover.

Well, if he wasn't facing a Vampire.

Edward, much to my surprise was in a Taekwondo stance, knees bent slightly, his left leg behind the other and elbows up, not too far apart from his side, and fists tight. I was sent a flashback of _Hwoarang _from Tekken, especially since he had orange hair and Edward's hair was currently looking all rusty from the light of the sun.

"Begin." Johnathon declared, and Edward didn't waste time, launching a kick so fast that Paul (or any of us) had no time to react and his heel hit the Ginger right on his left temple.

Paul's eyes immediately rolled to the back of his head and he dropped like a stone.

The training room was silent, us all staring in shock at what had just happened. "Yo," One of our opponents breathed, breaking the silence. "One hit K.O." He added.

"Just like that." Another one said, and next to me, Anat chuckled, prompting me to burst out laughing, followed by Dominique then Larz and a snickering.

Johnathon was looking at the prone form of Paul with wide eyes, not quite registering what had just happened. Edward casually straightened up and looked expectantly at the flabbergasted referee. "Did I win?" He asked, sounding completely innocent, only making the rest of us laugh harder.

John's mouth opened and closed like a fish for a few seconds, before he gave a curt nod and cleared his throat. "Well, yes. Winner, Edward Cullen." He announced, voice clear. Edward grinned and came back down to sit with us.

"That was hilarious." Larzarus said immediately. "He didn't even have any time to react!" The blond exclaimed and Dominique nodded in agreement.

"Mighty impressive indeed." He added and Edward shrugged.

"Thank you. Although it wasn't as easy as you make it out to be." He said and I gave him a knowing look.

"I'm sure." I drawled and he winked at me. Johnathon cleared his throat, drawing our attention.

"Next fighter, Anat. Please step up." Just as she was about to stand, I grabbed her wrist to stop her, and she gave me a quizzical look. I jutted my head in the direction were our opponents were all sitting as a group, laughing amongst themselves and pointing at us females and she looked at them, frowned when she realised why they were laughing, then back at me.

I smirked. "_Show them just how strong us females are." _I told her in Arabic. Her green eyes twinkled with mischief and she stood confidently.

"_Of course." _She answered, sauntering forward. A man with brown hair and brown eyes stepped forward with a haughty smirk. He was tan and ripped, clearly having spent many days training in the sun. He was also probably sexist.

"Women belong in the kitchen." He said in a heavily accented Thai voice and my eyebrow twitched and my fist clenched. Anat wasn't much amused either, and the men in the room winced because they knew that wasn't the type of thing you said to a female if you valued your life.

"_Fuck him up Anat!" _I cheered and she smirked. Johnathon raised his hand.

"Positions please." He declared, and much like the Paul, the Thai male got into the standard Muay Thai stance. Anat however, simply shifted her weight to one foot, raising her arms elegantly with her wrists facing up and her fingers slightly bent. She looked like she was about to perform a dance, which she _was. _

Next to me, Edward frowned. "I don't recognise her stance." He said and Lucas nodded.

"I'm not surprised, it's _Tahtib, _an ancient Egyptian fighting dance. It mainly uses sticks, but can be performed without. It's not widely recognised anymore, the art having fallen out in time, however it's still performed during ceremonies." He explained. "Anat uses it because she's a dancer so it's extremely easy for her."

I sighed longingly, "And she's damn good at it too, all elegant and wavy." I said and Edward raised an Eyebrow.

"I gather you never learned then?" He asked but I shook my head.

"I _did, _much like I also learned the basics of belly dancing, but only for traditional purposes than anything else. I didn't bother learning much more than the basics." I explained, and he seemed interested, but before he could pursue the topic, John signalled for them to begin and our attention was drawn to the fight.

Immediately the Thai man launched forward, throwing a punch in her direction, not wasting anytime and probably trying to go for a one hit knockout like Edward had done. Sadly for him, Anat was a slippery one, and she easily shifted to one side, effectively dodging the attack. Her opponent tried again, trying to knee her in the stomach but she twirled out of the way, ending up behind him and taking her chance to punch him in the middle of his spine.

He let out a pained gasped and stumbled slightly. I winced sympathetically because I had been on the receiving end of one of those many times before. Anat ducked under his arms as he tried to grab her and followed up by punching him in the joint of his shoulder, slipping out of the way as soon as she made the hit to avoid being captured. And thus proceeded the fight with her dodging and dancing out of the way of his frantic attacks, and hitting him in strategic spots every time she got the chance.

It really was like watching an intense, high-speed dance.

"So the point is to hit all of his major points, crippling him and therefore preventing any movement, before delivering the final blow?" Edward asked me and I nodded.

"It's bloody terrifying when you're on the receiving end." I told him with a shudder. He raised a brow at me, silently prompting me to elaborate.

"We spar a lot." Was all I said with a shrug. I watched as Anat smoothly dropped low to the ground, one leg outstretched and the other bent, punching her opponent in the back of the knee. He gasped and his leg shook immediately, struggling to support his weight, but she didn't stop there, oh no, she was _ruthless_, hitting him on his right hip, then left thigh, then his calve, both of his shoulders before finishing off with a hit to the back of his neck, and he was _down_.

I was happy to say that the whole fight took less than three minutes.

"W-Winner, Anat Zeidan." John said in a shaky voice. Anat smirked before calmly stepping over the twitching body of her opponent and took a seat next to Dominique, who immediately gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You were wonderful." He praised and she sniffed haughtily.

"Obviously." She stated, before we made eye contact, and she nodded at me. I returned it with a large grin.

Two people from the group across the room had to physically transport The Thai man's body aside before the next fight could begin.

Lucas gave a long, loud, and weary sigh, much to my amusement before tiredly heaving himself up and dragging himself to the centre of the room, and giving a loud yawn. His clear display of laziness confused the opposition, who gave him a sceptical look, before looking at Johnathon who shrugged.

He had brown hair and brown eyes, but he was pale and didn't look like a native. Of course, I could be wrong but his facial features looked European. "I'm Michael. I hope we have a good fight." He said calmly. He had a Dutch accent, confirming my assumptions.

"Me too I guess." Lucas said with a half-hearted shrug. Michael frowned and I didn't blame him. I'd be insulted too if I didn't know Lucas personally.

"Positions," John started. Michael got into stance immediately, all serious like and frowning at Lucas, who for his part, literally fell into his own Karate form. I snorted at the face the Dutchman made when he did so, looking even more insulted than before.

"You may begin." John stated. I think Michael's aim was to force Lucas into action because he immediately launched a kick at him, but sadly for him, the black haired boy wasn't having any of it. No, he simply grabbed the offending limb, and pulled Michael forward, using the Dutch's own momentum against him. Lucas punched Michael right in the face, before letting go of his leg and kicking him square in the chest. Michael gasped and stumbled a few steps back with the force, hunched over and trying to get air back into his lungs. Lucas followed after him with a roundhouse kick to the side, which the brunet barely managed to avoid before retaliating with a knee to Lucas stomach. Lucas moved aside it and tried to punch him again but Michael ducked under it and hit him in the stomach.

Lucas wheezed and jumped out of the way of a kick that probably would have knocked him out before ducking and sweep kicking Michael's legs out from under him. The Dutch landed on the floor with a thud before rolling out of the way of a drop kick sent to his stomach and quickly stood up again, immediately launching another kick in the black haired boy's direction.

Lucas dodged it and used the time it took for it to hit the ground again to his advantage, immediately moving in close and punching Michael in the face. Michael let out a pained grunt as blood immediately flew from it, and I guessed it was broken.

Surreptitiously, I glanced at Edward from the corner of my eye, trying to see his reaction, but he seemed perfectly relaxed and composed, much to my relief.

I looked back at the fast paced fight, watching as punches and kicks were exchanged in fast succession, with the receiving party either dodging, using the attack to their advantage or getting hit. None of them were letting up, and it was much like watching a fight from a movie.

Finally Lucas managed to get a solid hit on his opponent's jaw, and we heard a crack, followed by a pained cry. My cousin however didn't give him a chance to recover, and much like Edward had done in his own fight, launched a kick at Michael's temple.

It connected and the Dutchman fell with a thud, unconscious.

"Winner, Lucas Michailis." Johnathon answered, pointing to a slightly panting Lucas. He straightened up, wiping his bloody lip before nodding once and limping back to us. I highfived him as soon as he sat down.

"You're fight was epic. It looked like something from a kung-Fu movie!" I told him with a large grin and he gave a smirk.

"Whatever." Was all he said with a shrug, making us laugh. The referee cleared his throat loudly, drawing his attention.

"Next Fighter. Arsinoë. Come on up." Johnathon declared and I cringed.

_Well fuck. _

"Good luck." Edward whispered softly and I gave him a smile before handing him my tablet which I had been using to film everyone with and standing up. Anat gave me a meaningful nod, clearly saying the same thing I had told her earlier and I gave her a false grin of confidence.

A part of me was excited to be in a real fight again having no been in a tournament in so long, but another part of me was dreading to see just how rusty my skills had gotten. I swore to myself that when this whole Thailand affair was over, I'd get back into training with Nina every day. I stretched my back as much as I could as a guy with chocolate coloured skin and dark curly hair walked up with a grin. "Hey, my name's Trevor." His accent was American and he held out a hand so me to shake. I did so with a grin. "I'm sorry to say this, but I kind of have to win. I've got a bet going with those guys, and if I don't, I'll be losing a hundred bucks." He told me and I chuckled.

"Well, _I'm _sorry to say this, but you won't be winning it back." I told him and he smirked.

"We'll see." He said, before stepping back and getting into his stance without prompting from John. I did as told, my body easily remembering the correct form from years of it being drilled into my brain. One of the most important rules about Judo was to _always _have the correct stance down. I stepped back, left leg behind my right, knees slightly bent with my right arm under my left elbow, fists clenched.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to prepare myself, hearing Nina's voice reminding me to be calm. I would have to if I planned to win this fight.

"Begin." John commanded and Trevor leapt into action immediately, launching a kick to my face. I stepped back to avoid it, before being forced to side-step as he sent another one right after the first, wasting no time. I wasn't going to outright attack him head-on, Judo was a fighting style based on defence and not offense, made to use you opponents' moves against them and I planned to use that to my full advantage.

Jumping away from another kick, I took my chance and moved forward quickly as his arm zoomed forward, fists tight in preparation for a punch. I didn't give him a chance, instead grabbing hold of his forearm as tightly as I could and twirling around him, bringing it with me. Trevor gasped as his arm was brought around his back at an odd angle and I kicked the back of his knee, forcing him down to one leg. I grabbed his other arm as he fell and twisted it across the other, effectively gaining control of them.

He struggled in my hold as Johnathon started the count down from ten. Suddenly, Trevor threw his weight to the side of _six, _forcing me along with him. I landed on the ground first, gasping when he landed on top of me. He immediately pushed off the ground and I rolled to the side quickly as he dropped kicked the place where my head once was.

I rolled to my feet, but was forced to duck under another assault, quickly backtracking when I got the chance, falling back into my base stance and watching him warily.

Trevor rushed forward with a roundhouse kick to my head which I jumped away from. He immediately sent another one which I dodged as well and thus started a pattern of him trying to knock my head off and me dodging.

"Damn bruh, _where is your chill?_" I asked him incredulously as I dodged yet another kick as best as I could and he smirked.

"I have none." He retorted, aiming for my chest this time. I ducked under it, blocking another with my arms crossed. I winced visibly as the force hit my bones, feeling as if anymore would have broken them.

We danced around the room, him not letting up with his kicks and me _definitely _not letting them hit me again. I had learnt my lesson the first time he managed to get me in the side (it fucking hurt like a _bitch)_, and I wasn't going to repeat the mistake. He seemed frustrated as I rolled between his legs, throwing him off his balance in his attempt to avoid tripping over me. He frowned heavily, wiping sweat off his forehead roughly with the back of his hand. Seeing as how his kicks obviously weren't going to hit me, Trevor changed tactics and finally, _finally _decided to try and punch me.

I'd been waiting so long for that.

"_Thank God." _I mumbled with a smirk, as he ran forward with his fist outstretched and my smirk widened into a grin, and I rolled my neck, cracking it in preparation. I'm sure it looked weird, judging by his confused expression, but I'm sure he soon understood why I was grinning when I grabbed hold of his arm, planted my foot firmly on the ground, using his momentum to my advantage. With a grunt, and a deep breath, I proceeded to use all my strength to completely flip him over my shoulder and slam him so hard into my awaiting knee that he coughed up blood before immediately curling into a fetal position on the mat, clutching his stomach and proceeding to puke heavily.

"Oh fuck." I swore guiltily, moving away from him quickly. I looked at a gobsmacked Johnathon urgently and gestured to a shaking and heaving Trevor pointedly "You need to get him to the clinic, he's vomiting blood. That's obviously not a good sign." John looked at me, eyes wide probably with disbelief of the fact that I had literally just flipped a man twice my size over my shoulder. After a few seconds, he blinked himself out of his stupor and turned his attention to the two remaining males who hadn't fought yet.

"Get Trevor to the clinic and bring someone here to clean this up. We're clearly done for today." He commanded in a tone that broke no argument. I shook my wrists, panting heavily and trying to get the pain out, as I watched them pick up a still heaving Trevor and quickly making their way out of the training the room.

We watched them go in silence, staring at the door for a few seconds more even after it was closed, before all eyes turned back to me.

"I had forgotten how strong you are." Lucas declared after a moment, "Which was pretty stupid of me considering that one time in Switzerland you punched Larzarus so hard three teeth flew out and you dislocated his jaw."

Larzarus rubbed his jaw tenderly as if he could still feel the pain. "Don't remind me." He grumbled. I gave them a breathless grin and slouched my towards them, collapsing hard in Edward's lap.

He down at me with a large smile, though his eyes were swimming with an emotion I couldn't decipher. It wasn't a negative one though, "I got a video of that, I'm going to show it to Emmett when we get back so I can show him just amazing you are." He stated, and I laughed.

"You know it." I answered haughtily, making him chuckle.

"What did Larzarus do that was so bad he warranted such a bad punch?" Dominique asked in shock and Anat snorted.

"He wouldn't let up on the fat jokes, no matter we said to warn him." She explained and Lucas nodded.

"It was fucking hilarious, he couldn't speak for a week and his teeth were missing too, so when he did he ended up speaking, _ith twas liek dith_." He said, and we all laughed at his impression, although he blond brother glared at him.

"Shut up." He grumbled. Johnathon cleared his throat loudly, drawing our attention. He was giving us a weird look, and I frowned.

"Mr Zeidan wasn't joking when he said you guys were prodigies. Those were some of our best fighters." He told us, sounding amazed. "I suppose tomorrow I'll be able to start you off with a hard-core training schedule since you have some experience."

Larz made a sound of protest. "But _we _didn't even get to fight." He complained, motioning to himself and Dominique. Johnathon gave him a wry smirk.

"Somehow I'm sure that you two are quite pushovers yourselves." He drawled and both of them smirked. "Anyway, I guess you guys can leave now. Sai will be waiting for you at the reception." He informed us. Just then the cleaners walked in with their equipment and he nodded at them, said a few words in Thai, they winced, then they nodded back and set to work.

"Don't forget to get your things from the equip room. Be here at eight am sharp tomorrow, and don't be late." And with that, Johnathon spun on his heel and walked out of the room. Edward stood, offering a hand to help me up and the others followed suite.

"Well, that was fun." Drawled Anat with a smirk.

Lucas snorted in amusement.

* * *

When we made it back to the reception, Sai was casually sitting on one of the couches and browsing through the Martial Magazines for guests. She grinned widely as she caught sight of us, and stood. I noticed that she was positively soaked to the bone with water, and looked happier than most days if possible.

"I watched your fights! You all were amazing. Especially you two, Anat, Arsinoë. You really showed them how strong we women are!" She cheered excitedly and Anat and I exchanged a glance and smirked triumphantly.

"Anyway, since I'm sure you are all very tired from running around Phuket all day, let me officially tell you that this competition is over!" She declared and we frowned.

"Who won?" Larz asked, voicing all our thoughts. Sai's grin turned amused.

"Edward and Anat did since they were the fastest team to complete the tasks." She informed us and I rolled my eyes as Edward let out a huff of amusement next to me, running his thumb across my knuckles were our hands were joined.

"They also got the easiest tasks." Lucas grumbled and Sai let out a tinkle of laughter, clapping her hands together.

"Yes well, what do you westerners say? 'The early bird gets the worm', yes?" She teased and we losers scowled.

"So what are the prizes?" Anat asked, raising her brow in interest. Sai shrugged.

"Nothing. But you are now free to go out and enjoy the festival." She said brown eyes glinting and Lucas sighed.

"Maybe later. I'm tired from all of the physical activity we did today." He mumbled, jamming his right hand in his pocket, the other holding his skateboard to his side. I nodded empathetically.

When Sai saw that we had no plans of heading back out into the crazy streets, she sighed but nodded anyway. "Fine fine, you guys can go back to the resort and rest, but I'll be picking you up tonight so we can have some fun."

I blinked, remembering something. "Talking about fun, we were invited to a party." I informed them and my black haired cousin groaned.

"I had forgotten about that." He said and Edward tilted his head in interest, looking at me.

"Do you want to go?" He asked and I shrugged. I wasn't really much of a party goer, I loved to dance yes, but I didn't like the socialising aspect of it. But they had helped us when we needed them and were really nice, so it would only be the polite thing to do.

"Eh, we can pop in I suppose. They gave us their number to call them when we're ready so they can pick us up." I explained with a shrug and Sai frowned.

"Did you get their names?" She asked and I looked at Lucas who shrugged.

"I think one of the guys was Kamon, and a girl was Mali? There was also a Klahan I think." He said casually. Sai let out a surprised gasp.

"You've been invited by very noble people! They are very rich like you! You _must _go!" She declared leaving no room for argument.

We exchanged glances, before Anat shrugged. "Maybe. For now though, let us go back to the resort. _I'm tired." _She said the last bit in Arabic and I nodded in agreement.

"Fine, fine." Sai finally agreed with a small smile.

* * *

**_Omake; The Phone call scene way back in Chapter 11 that we never got to see XD_**

* * *

I stared anxiously at my phone, lying innocently on my bedside table by the stereo. It was around six pm now. I had told Edward that I'd call him about the trip details, but I wasn't entirely sure about what a good time to call would be. I hadn't called him immediately after school, because I was afraid that I'd come off too anxious, but I didn't want to call him at nine pm, because what if he was with his family and I was disturbing them?

I shifted slightly on my bed and knawed on my lip with indecision. Six pm was a good time to call, wasn't it? Not too late, but not too early…although some families eat dinner at six pm…

I scoffed at my absurdity. The Cullens were _Vampires_, I doubt that they had set dinner times and all ate together like a normal family. And I didn't think Esme would appreciate having a whole Deer carcass dripping blood onto her antique dining table.

So, I should call him now?

Yeah.

I took a deep breath and reined in my confidence because _really_ the idea of a simple phone call shouldn't be so daunting.

_You can do this Arsinoë!_

I picked up the slim black mobile (and really, why did it look more like a gun at that moment?) and fished out the paper Edward had given me earlier with his number, before tapping the digits in and pressing dial. I absentmindedly put down the volume of the stereo next to me, so that I would actually be able to hear when he answered.

_Ring...Ring...Ring...Rin-"Hello, Edward Cullen's phone. This is Emmett Cullen speaking. And who is this?" _A vaguely familiar voice answered and I felt my heart sputter and die because this was even worse than if it were Edward who answered, because it was one of his _siblings _who had. The siblings who didn't really like me.

I took a deep breath and prayed for strength. "Um, hi…" I greeted lamely, cringing at how bad it sounded. "This is Arsinoë Zeidan speaking." I said, trying to insert a bit more confidence in my tone.

There was a pause, which made me nervous, before he spoke again. "_Well, well, well, if it isn't Edward's little girlfriend." _I choked in surprise.

"_Edward's girlfriend?" _Another voice in the background asked and oh my gosh, this was going downhill fast, because no, I was _not _Edward's girlfriend (yet) and I needed to clear up this misunderstanding before it could get out of hand.

"_Yeah, the girl with the purple hair, it seems she's calling him for some reason!" _Emmett exclaimed, sounding amused. There was laughter from the other side of the line and a new voice spoke.

"_So 'Edward's Girlfriend', why are you calling him?" _The voice kinda sounded like Jasper, and I inwardly groaned because this was not how I planned for things to go.

"Ah, well, I was just calling to inform him of the trip details." I answered, keeping my voice nonchalant and steady. Emmett's booming laughter invaded the phone speakers and I winced and held the phone away from my ear.

"_Oh, you guys are going to Thailand together right? Hmm, you sure do move fast!" _Emmett teased, and both he and Jasper laughed.

Me? Well I was simply letting the embarrassment seep in nicely.

"I wouldn't exactly say that." I said, trying to get them to stop teasing me.

"_Oh, and what would you say?" _Asked Jasper, amusement clear in his voice and I scowled.

"My cousin is getting married, I needed a date, and Edward fit the bill. Really."

"_So you two _are _dating!" _Exclaimed Emmett, prompting him and Jasper to start laughing.

Just as I was about to try and deny it, I heard a new voice. "_Who are you guys talking to?"_ It was Edward.

"_Well look who decided to finally descend from his cave!" _Declared Emmett loudly, making me roll my eyes. Really, who knew the Cullen brothers acted like normal siblings?

"_Arsinoë_?!" Edward stated, probably reading their mind and the other two males laughed.

"_Yeah, you're girlfrie-"Suddenly_ there was a loud crash, more laughter and a thump, indicating that the phone had just hit the ground. I blinked in surprised, and wondered what the hell was going on over there.

"_Is little Edward shy that his girlfriend called him?" _I heard Jasper tease, more crashes, pained cries and curses and muffled laughter.

"_Shut up." _It sounded like Edward, and then there was more laughter.

I frowned in confusion. It sounded like they were fighting.

"_BOYS!" _An angry female voice shouted, and more thumps before a joined shout of 'Sorry!' and then the phone was picked up.

"_Hello? Arsinoë, are you still there?" _It was now the owner of the phone speaking. It was amazing how the sound of his voice could send my heart beating a million miles an hour. I swallowed and forced myself to calm down.

"Ah, yeah, but you sound kind of…busy-"my voice was uncertain"-I can call back later if it's more-"

"_No!_" He denied immediately, and there was more laughter in the background, and another crash, and the sound of something breaking. I smirked in amusement.

"Well, _alright then." _I agreed dubiously. I thought I heard him sigh in relief but it could have been just my imagination.

"_You're calling for the details of the trip, no?_" He asked for confirmation and I hummed in agreement.

"Yeah, I _did _say I would, didn't I?" I asked him pointedly and he huffed in amusement.

"_Yes, though I was afraid you forgot." _He admitted and I frowned at the prospect.

"Nah, I just didn't want to bother you immediately after school." I told him honestly, and I had a feeling he was shaking his head.

"_You could never bother me." _Edward said and I snorted.

"I remember you said something along those lines about me annoying you, and yet I proved you otherwise." I pointed out, referring to our Ispy session in Biology class.

"_I wasn't annoyed, just frustrated." _He told me and I rolled my eyes.

"_Sure…" _I agreed sarcastically, "Anyway, give me your email so I can send you the details." I said.

"_Edward dot Masen at Yahoo dot com." _I paused in the middle of opening my email in my tablet and gave the phone a surprised look.

"Yahoo?" I repeated incredulously. "Who uses _Yahoo?" _I asked him, because honestly, Yahoo was just…no.

"_As you can see, I do." _He retorted, sounding amused. I scoffed.

"You need to get your priorities sorted out dude, because Yahoo sucks." I told him bluntly and he laughed making me marvel because it even sounded good _on the phone._

"_I _do _have a Gmail account if that makes you feel better." _He told me and I nodded in relief.

"Oh, I see. Much better. Give that one to me because I don't deal with Yahoo losers." I told him matter-of-factly and he laughed again.

"_Yahoo losers?" _He echoed, sounding a mixed between amused and exasperated. "_It really isn't that bad." _Edward defended and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not even going to get into a debate with you about this, because I know I shall come out victorious anyway. Email?" My voice was smug.

"_Awfully confident aren't we?" _He asked me.

"Not without reason." I retorted, grinning widely.

"_I see."_ Was all he said. "_EdwardM at Gmail dot com."_

I tapped it into the recipient's list and pressed send. "There, you should have gotten it. _SinZeidan at Gmail dot com. _That's me." I informed him, closing Gmail and leaning back onto the headboard of my bed.

"_Sin?" _He asked and I shrugged, even though he couldn't see it.

"I thought it would be cool to share the same nickname as Sinbad." I told him honestly.

"_Sinbad as in _A Thousand and One Arabian Nights?" He asked for clarification and I shook my head.

"No, as in Sinbad from _MAGI_. Cool sailor the original might have been, but I prefer the King." I said smugly and I could literally feel Edward rolling his eyes at me.

"_You would_." He agreed in amusement, before he paused for a short while. "_Who are you listening to?_" He asked me and my brows rose in surprise because the Volume of the stereo wasn't even all that high.

"You can hear it?" I asked him in shocked and chuckled.

"_I've got good hearing_." He joked and I sighed because I had forgotten about that.

"_Panic!_ At The Disco. _Ballad of Mona Lisa." _I told him.

He paused. "_Did you exclaim the word 'Panic' on purpose?_" He asked and I laughed loudly, because he sounded so unsure.

"Yes, indeed I did."

"…_Why?" _He asked, sounding dubious. I chuckled.

"Because there is an exclamation mark before 'Panic' in their band name. And you gotta respect them punctuation marks, otherwise it's disrespectful." Edward sighed and I could just imagine his frown.

"_I don't remember it being on your phone_." He remarked, and I resisted the urge to ask how he could remember every song that was on my phone, considering that there were over two thousand, and instead chalked it up to his Vampire memory. I looked at the stick plugged into the radio unconsciously.

A USB stick, not an actual stick.

"I don't have _Panic! _on my phone. I like them, but I don't listen to them much, and I figure it would be a waste of space that could be used for more music. It's on one of my USB sticks." I explained. Before he could reply however, my bedroom door was opened and my aunt sauntered in.

"_You have more music then_?" Edward asked in clear interest and I nodded, even if he couldn't see.

"Tons more." I told him with a grin.

"_Would you mind lending me some?" _He asked.

"Sure, anytime." I agreed easily. Suddenly there was a loud grunt and it sounded like the phone was being grabbed roughly and Emmett's voice filtered in through the speakers.

"_HE'S IN L-CRASH!" _

"_BOYS!" _Esme's voice shouted followed by pained whines that sounded distinctly like a mother pulling her children's ears. I wondered what was going on.

"_I have to go, but I'll see you tom-"That_ was the last I heard of Edward before the line went dead.

I stared down at the phone dumbly, blinking in surprise, before sighing and flopping down on the bad wearily.

Well, at least I managed to get through it.

* * *

**_You guys better give me a hell lot of reviews for this -_-_**


	24. Q and A Numero Deux!

**You guys all probably hate me, which would be entirely understandable because I'm a despicable person who decieved you all and has absolutely no excuse excpet for half writers block and half laziness. I'm sorry. **

**I love you guys so much. SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Much! I appreciate each and every one of you who has taken the time to read and review my fic because it honestly means so much to me. And I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry this took so long to come out. I'm a horrible person. A Liar who doesn't deserve any of you guys. I'm so sorry! **

**Now, onto the questions!**

* * *

_**Will Edward somehow read the books? - Domitia Ivory **_

No, Edward will not read the books, because Arsinoe has already deleted them from her tablet after the conversation with Carlisle. There is a good chance however that he will in fact find out the truth about the books, and confront Arsinoe about it, and I'm currently thinking very hard on it. Give me your opinion about what you'd like to see!

* * *

**_How will Arsinoe develop as a character? - KalleBeth_**

That is actually a very good question. Understandably, I can't say _too _much, since that would ruin the plot, but Arsinoe _will _become more mature and think more about her actions and their consequences. Actually, if you look hard enough, you can spot the differences between her as she is now, and what she was like at the beginning of CP. She's a little more...chill, you could say. And of course, we are slowly learning more about her past and how she became the person she is now, so we get to understand a little more about her as the story goes along :)

* * *

**_Is this fic going to stay OC/Edward - XxXLIFEafterDEATHXxX_**

Yes, this fic is going to stay PURELY Arsinoe/Edward, and just because Bella is coming, doesn't mean that is going to change. Bella will become a figure in the fic, though not a main one, and her role will be small, but also the consequences of her actions are something that will affect the story and Arsinoe in general. She's not being brought in just because I want to create pointless drama, but because I genuinely need her for the plot to continue to progress smoothly. So there's no need to worry!

* * *

**_How long do I plan on making this fic? - Dark Queen Forever_**

Woah. That's a hard question. I'm actually running behind schedule to be honest, for example Edward and Arsinoe were supposed to be back in Forks by now, but I had to kind of slow things down because jamming everything into a chapter is obviously not very efficient, but I also had to take a lot of pointless (but funny) scenes out in order not to slow it down any more than necessary. As much as I want to go forward and get the ball rolling, I have to also consider you guys in the process. After all, there's really no point if no one understands anything, haha. Anyway, at the rate things are going, we're looking at around thirty to fourty chapters. Hopefully anyway XD

* * *

**_What does Arsinoe's name mean and how do you pronounce it? - Asked by literally everyone at one point! XD_**

Arsinoe's name means "Woman with uplifted mind", or "Wise woman" or "Enlightened Woman" etc. I didn't even know the definition myself when I chose it, so I think it's a happy coincedence :D Her name is pronounced **Ar-Sin-Oh-Way** or depending on where you're from **Ar-Sin-No-Eh. **Hope that clears it all up!

* * *

**_Do I speak Arabic? Am I from Egypt? - GoddessofDawn_**

Actually no, sadly I don't speak Arabic, nor am I from Egypt. I have, however been to Egypt before! It was great, and I'd love to go again! I speak French, and a couple of other languages, but I just use various websites for most Arabic terms in the fic, so half the time I don't even know if they're correct, so apologies if I get anything wrong and horribly butcher the language, haha. I'm actually from South Africa, but Egypt has always fascinated me and I really love it's amazing history, plus it's just a generally awesome place :)

* * *

**_Will you I introduce a_****_nother OC from Arsinoe's world? - A Week of Sundays_**

Well, as I'm sure you've all guessed by now, we WILL be seeing Lucianna very, _very _soon. In fact, she's already here, you just have to look for her ;)

* * *

**_When will your OC bitch slap her cousin?_**

**_How old will she be when she becomes immortal?_**

**_Do you plan to bust out hybrid babies?_**

**_When can I expect to see Bella? - Ninazu_**

Arsinoe, is in fact, going to bitch slap Anat next chapter. How old will she be when she becomes immortal? Is she even going to become immortal? Hmm B) Hybrid babies? Haha, I have some ideas, but really, I'm just trying to get to the end of this fic. Maybe in a sequel. I'll put up a poll :D We'll see Bella when they return to Forks, so like in a few chapters.

* * *

AND THEN A SPECIAL, LONG ASS NOTE TO _**Aimee Sanne**r_, who I don't even know is still reading this or not, but since I can't reply via PM, I literally have no choice but to reply here.

Okay, at this point, I don't even know if she really is a Mary-Sue anymore. Everyone just hurls that term at a female character with more than one skill or an opinion, or who's even remotely intelligent. And apparently snarky and sarcastic females don't exist. My bad. Nor do ones with a sense of humor either. Or with personality. Sorry. My mistake. I took the Mary-Sue test, and it came out negative, and I swear I was literally as honest as possible. If Arsinoe is a Mary-Sue, then alright, fine, cool. I'm literally sick and tired of hearing that, and I think at this point I've just given up trying to change her because it seems as if I can't please everyone. Ah well. Arsinoe Zeidan the Mary-Sue she is and shall remain.

Purple hair being a 'birth defect'. Yeah, okay, I admit that was weird, but if red/ginger hair is a birth defect, and so are blue eyes, or two different coloured eyes, or freckles, or two sets of eyelashes, then I think Purple can at least slide. I mean come on. At least it wasn't green or blue, amirite? Hahaha, even I would have called bullshit at that.

Slang? Weaboo phrases? Actually, I think Twilight would have looked pretty damn good as an Anime. Anyway, a lot of modern day teenagers use "lol" or "dude" at least twice in like every second sentence. I'm not saying EVERYONE does. Just that its fairly common. Weaboo phrases? There's nothing wrong with being a 'weaboo', in fact, I have plenty 'weaboo' friends, and they're pretty cool. And literally, when I started the fat, it was mostly for comedic purposes than anything else. Yes, I did in fact go back and change a lot however, because even I realised how cringe-worthy some of it was.

Please refrain from insulting my readers. They have nothing to do with this. Don't drag them in to make a point. Just because you don't like a story, doesn't mean they can't, and no, that doesn't mean they "can't judge good quality", it's because maybe, they're definition of 'good quality' differs from yours. Just like how some people love strawberry ice cream and other's think its crap (I personally think it's disgusting but since my taste buds are different from theirs, then I can't condemn or judge).

"Writers like me that make fanfiction a whole laughing stock, and even they are probably better than i am", woah. *sniff*, that cut me deep. I need to find me a Rare Pepe to properly convey my sadness. Please read my other fics before outright judging my writing skills as a whole. Romeo and Juliet was crap, but Shakespeare's other writing was great. I'm NOT comparing myself to him, I'm making an example.

And also, I DO acknowledge your 'review', and I accept your opinion and the fact that you don't like the fic and that's cool. That's fine. I'm just not going to change it to suit your likes, but I will take everything you said into consideration and think on it, and think of ways to make my fic better.

Thank you for taking the time to review anyway, it added to my number :)

* * *

Also, to the **Guest** who insulted Aimee for me. **woah. **I was really surprised, especially because I didn't expect anyone to read my reviews for fun, haha. Thank you, and I appreciate you defending her for me, it made me laugh and happy again, especially knowing that you cared enough to do so :D

* * *

I love you guys so much, and you Guests as well (WHO REALLY NEED TO GET ACCOUNTS SO I CAN REPLY AND WE CAN BECOME FRIENDS PLEASE), and I'll try and reply to all of your reviews!

To **SilentMayhem - I'm uploading your Gift-Shot tomorrow because I'm still having it proof-read and the person who's doing it hasn't finished yet. Sorry :(**

**Thanks so much all! **

**Blue :)**

**Don't forget to go vote on the Poll and check out The Colour Spectrum!**


	25. Chapter 23

**This chapter has not been fully edited, Just skim read. There WILL be mistakes. **

**Guys, I'm so, so, so sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I lied and broke my promises and that was horrible of me, and I apologise. **

**Anyway, I'm trying to speed this fic along as fast as possible so we can finally hit the main plot, and because of that, I've been forced to take out quite a lot of scenes in order to cut to the chase faster. The party is one of them, and I know you guys were excited but to be honest, writing that scene was also a reason as to why this chapter took so long (there were others of course), because I was trying to somehow included it, but also, keep all the major things within. It didn't work out that well, so I was forced to take it out. **

**This chapter is important, and there's LOT'S of dialogue too, so pay attention to that. I'm really trying to get them back to Forks as soon as possible (they were supposed to be back by now already), so it's gonna be all business now!**

**Once again, so sorry for the long delay guys. I really am! **

**Hope you like it, **

**Blue! **

**(Please also go vote on the new poll on my profile!)**

* * *

**Shameless Plug: Don't forget to check out_ THE COLOUR SPECTRUM_**

* * *

"Arsinoë." A now familiar voice said pleasantly, "It's been a while since I last enjoyed your company. Come sit." Ra instructed, perched on the purple chaise, silver goblet in hand. He was grinning widely, his sharp teeth glinting ominously, and his golden eyes were twinkling with an emotion I could not identify. Personally, I wouldn't say 'a while', maybe only a day or so, but Ra was a weirdo so I wasn't going to contradict him. He grinned at my thoughts as I sat down with a sigh, crossing my legs and picking up the bowl of green grapes, placing it on my lap and popping two in my mouth unabashedly.

"How have you been recently?" He asked me, and I shrugged. I found his question irrelevant and unimportant. How did my well-being concern him in the first place?

"It concerns me because I care." He answered my unspoken question and I leaned back, giving him a dubious look.

"I don't see why you do." I told him. What did a God want with me? Or what was my subconscious trying to communicate by conjuring mythological beings and repeatedly shoving them into my dreams?

Vaguely, I wondered just how crazy I would sound if I told someone about the fact that I'd been having repeated dreams about the Sun God.

"I have my reasons." He answered cryptically, taking a sip from the goblet. I wrinkled my nose at it. As delicious as the Wine was, I'm sure it would do him some good to at least drink some water every once in a while. All that alcohol couldn't be healthy.

"I presume you are happy about your reunion with Benjamin, no?" He asked with an impish grin, much to my surprise. I regarded him suspiciously, suddenly remembering his premonition of the other day. He had told me I would meet him, and yet until now, I had forgotten all about it.

"It can't be called a 'reunion' if I've never met him before. And 'happy' isn't the word I'd use either. More like slightly freaked out." I replied honestly, prompting a snort from the deity. Ra hummed contemplatively, looking upwards at the chandelier in thought.

"Never met him, you say?" He echoed, making me frown. His whole manner stated clearly what he thought of my words. He didn't believe me.

Why didn't he believe me?

Suddenly his golden eyes were back on my person, heavy and intense. There was no trace of his previous light-heartedness left on his expression now. "You mortals forget so easily." He stated. I found myself offended. If Benjamin really had been as close to me as he had declared, I _would _never have forgotten him. I didn't forget my friends, considering the fact that I had so few of them.

"I've _never _met Benjamin. I would remember him if I had." I told him icily.

He didn't seem to pay my words any mind, much to my irritation. Instead he simply scoffed and sipped at his drink, blatantly rolling his eyes as he did so. "You get offended easily as well." He added and my hands tightened around the bowl in my grasp.

"If you're just going to insult us 'mortals', why bother talking to me at all? After all, I'm one of them, aren't I?" I asked rhetorically. I hated it, being talked down upon.

"In a sense." He murmured from his cup. I squinted at him suspiciously, trying to figure out what he meant. He gave me no hints, instead sighing and placing his cup down on the glass table in front of us. He gave me a searching look.

"You have never particularly liked Turkey." Ra said randomly, placing his elbow on the arm of the couch and leaning his cheek on his palm. He constantly confused me, with his cryptic statements and knowing looks. Though it sounded like he was making a remark to himself than to me. Nonetheless, I opened my mouth to speak.

"No. I've been once –it didn't tickle my fancy." I replied truthfully. "Though how did you know that?" I asked him. Honestly, the guy was frustrating.

He grinned. "Let us take a trip down memory lane shall we?" He proposed eagerly. I gave him a blank stare, hoping to convey just how lost I was. Instead of replying though, he simply laughed loudly.

Suddenly, much to my disbelief, the previously plain white chamber we sat in dissolved into a myriad of colour, all mixing together in shapeless forms, blending and sinking into each other ceaselessly. I gasped as I looked around, but every direction I looked showed me the same sight, though within the shelter of the Pavilion, everything stayed the same. My eyes widened as the colours continued to mix together faster, until I was forced to look away lest I lose the contents of my stomach. Instead I looked to Ra, who I suspected very surely was the cause of this, but he was calm, eyes close and acting as if nothing at all was happened.

And then it all stopped almost as soon as it had started, the whole spectacle not even having taken five seconds. I stood up abruptly, the bowl of grapes clattering to the floor spilling its contents, forgotten, my eyes wide as we no longer seemed to be in the white chamber.

The Pavilion was situated outside now, in the middle of a lavishly decorated courtyard filled to the brim with a large crowd of thousands, all shouting and cheering at the top of their lungs. The noise was deafening and I had to clutch my unprepared ears as I was hit unexpectedly with the cacophony. I blinked in surprise and looked to Ra, who watched me with an amused smirk.

"Where are we?" I demanded loudly. I had to shout, just to be heard. He simply shrugged and gestured towards the crowd.

"Why don't you go find out?" He proposed in a calm voice. He didn't have to shout, I heard him perfectly loud and clear. I looked back at the thick crowd uncertainly. It was like a sea of human bodies, the only time I had seen so many people in once place were at concerts or the World Cup, but I severely doubted that this was the case of either. I gave Ra a dubious look, but seeing his raised eyebrow and haughty smirk annoyed me. He was clearly daring me to do it. I sighed but made my way down the steps of the Pavilion and onto the crowded cobblestone streets.

Immediately I felt the difference. It was as if the pavilion had been enclosed by a security bubble, sheltering us from everything. Now that I was away from it, I felt as if I had stepping into _reality. _ It was a weird feeling, to say the least.

I looked around, in shock at my surroundings. The buildings were all of a familiar structure to me, having seen them so many times in textbooks, paintings or models. All made of white stone, with pillars and high arches –it looked like a life-sized set of Ancient Greece.

I found myself jostled roughly by a man wearing a white…dress? I frowned. Perhaps the correct term was robe. Looking around at the people, it seemed as if that was the common fashion for both men and women. I was suddenly glad for my own attire. I would have looked out of place in jeans and a t-shirt.

The man turned and glared at me. "_Ti káneis akrivó̱s stéketai ekeí korítsi ? Tha prépei na chásete an kathysterí̱sei!" _He shouted, before continuing on his way. I gaped at his back. What the hell had he just _said? _

I blinked rapidly in confusion, before following after him deeper in the crowd, wincing all the while. I was barefoot, and though it was cobblestone, there were still stray rocks littering the ground. Not to mention all the people who stepped on my feet from lack of space to move in.

The crowd was still cheering loudly, but I had lost sight of the man who had first spoken to me. I looked back, and realised that I had also lost sight of the pavilion as well. I bit my lip and frowned.

That was a problem.

I sighed, and pushed forward. Might as well just go all the way to the front and see what was going on. I shoved my way through the crowd again, ignoring the peeved voices as a result. As I continued, my brain slowly started to recognise the language the all chanted in. It sounded to me like Greek…or at least something similar. Greek was something I wasn't fluent in, however I could string together a few basic sentences. It was a result of half of your family hailing from said country.

I made it to the front after much trial and effort, or at least as close as I could get to it. I was surprised to see a vaguely familiar structure in front of me. I had seen it quite a few times on paper and depicted on paintings. It was made of white stone -large and rectangular, with a triangular roof and held up by many, _many _pillars. It was supposed to be sacred, though for the life of me, I couldn't remember its name no matter how hard I tried.

I clicked my teeth in displeasure, and craned my neck to see above the many heads in front of me, trying to get a good viewpoint of the entrance to the building where the event seemed to be happening.

There seemed to be six people standing at the top of the temple steps from what I could see. Two females and four males. Two of the males seemed to be dressed formally in golden armour, with capes that dropped all the way to the ground, one cape was red and the other a pristine white. They stood together with one of the ladies, who wore a white robe with an ornate golden waist belt and sheer light blue shawls. I couldn't see the exact colour of her hair from my distance, but it seemed to be straight, braided and decorated in golden beads.

They stood to the left, and in the middle stood a man wearing a man in white, holding something in his hands. He stood in front and to the right of a wooden board which looked creepily like a head rest to behead someone. On the rightmost of the impromptu 'stage' stood a man in brown hooded robes with a bald head. He seemed to be a priest. The other woman stood next to him, dressed in a simple white dress and gold belt. Her head was held high and I could almost feel her pride.

Her hands and feet however, were bound in chains.

Suddenly, I realised that I was about to witness an _execution. _

My eyes widened in surprise and I turned urgently to a woman standing next to me, anxious to know whether or not my suspicions were correct and know what the hell was going on.

I wracked my brain for the correct words to string together, cursing my lack of knowledge on the language. _"Ti gínetai?̱"_ I asked. The pronunciation was atrocious and my accent probably didn't help matters much, but despite the sceptic look she gave me, she seemed to understand.

"_Mí̱po̱s den akoúte ?" _She asked me, sounding scandalised. My brain processed something about 'hearing', so I figured she was questioning my ignorance. I didn't blame her. By the amount of people gathered, it seemed that everyone and the mother's had heard about what was going on. "_Eínai étoimos na skotó̱sei ti̱ vasílissa ti̱s Aigýptou !" _

Okay, 'Aigyptou' was 'Egypt'…that much was obvious, and 'Vasilissa' kinda sounded like 'Queen' to me so something about the Queen of Egypt? I tried in vain to understand the rest of her words, but my brain didn't seem to be cooperating. Really, the rest was lost to me. I honestly had no idea what she had said.

Fuck you Brain. I'd replace you for Google Translate if I had it.

I decided to give up trying, and paid more attention to the front once again. The man in the middle cleared his throat once, and everyone went quiet. He unravelled what seemed to be a scroll in his hands and began reading in a loud voice, not that I understood.

I regarded the other occupants of the 'stage'. The left half, where the three fancily dressed people seemed smug, if I could perceive their expressions correctly. I knew the lady with the braided hair was smug, judging by the wide smirk adorning her lips. The other two I wasn't so sure of.

Either way, the lady seemed like a bitch to me. I figured she was the 'Queen' the lady had referred to. Whoever smirked at an execution was bound to be an asshole. In fact, she kinda reminded me of Cersei from _Game of Thrones._

Definitely a bitch.

The left half was harder to read. The priest seemed anxious, his hands wringing together and shifting from side to side. He was probably frowning too.

The woman however, didn't seem to have any expression at all. Yes she may have radiated pride and strength, but otherwise, I could discern no other outward reaction. I had to commend her, because if I were in her place you could be sure I'd probably be jumping down those steps and hauling ass right at that moment.

The man stopped talking, and called the chained woman forward, and immediately the cheering started up again, not that she seemed to care. She stopped behind the board, and knelt down gracefully without a fuss or a word.

The man addressed her once more, and she smirked. "_You have just sealed your own demise, Sister." _She declared in a calm voice, and yet it seemed to travel throughout the whole area. I understood what she said, quite clearly too, for it had been in Arabic. And I also understood the gravity of her words –how they basically dripped with doom. I presume the crowd gathered that too, judging by how loud they became, and how they more aggressive. The chained lady closed her eyes and said nothing more. I figured those were her last words.

My eyes drifted towards the Queen, but she didn't seem all that smug now, from what I could see. Her hands were clenched tightly by her sides, and even from my distance I could make out the clear pursing of her lips. Her sister's words had obviously struck a chord.

Suddenly a man I hadn't seen before stepped forward from behind one of the pillars, shrouded completely in black and carrying a big –to say the least-, sharpened scythe, the metal glinting in the sunlight. His face was covered in a black material as well, obscuring his features from the world and personally, I couldn't blame him.

I know if _I_ had his job for a living, I wouldn't want to be recognised either.

He made his way towards the chained woman, robes drifting ominously behind him until finally he came to a stop next to her, standing straight and weapon planted firmly on the ground. At that moment, my mind couldn't help but compare him to what I pictured the Death Reaper to look like.

The announcer rolled his scroll up and stepped quickly away, before calling out two words to signal the Reaper. The black clad being raised his scythe up slowly, holding it up for a long moment as if to tease the increasingly vicious crowd. His victim was unmoved however, patiently waiting for it to fall, for her fate.

My heart beat fast as if I were the one about to be killed and my fists clenched, but for the life of me, I wasn't able to peel my eyes away from the spectacle.

Not even when he finally brought the scythe down with all the might of Thor's Hammer and sliced her head cleanly from her neck, the blood spraying as if from a fountain.

The head fell with a deafening thud, ringing throughout the courtyard, rolling until it finally came to a stop a few feet away from its limp body. I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck, though it left as quickly as it had come, leaving me reeling. I stumbled in shock, accidentally bumping into the person behind me as I tried to regain my breath. It seemed as if time had temporarily stopped, everything becoming still and quiet. I could only stare blankly at the stage, even as the person I had stumbled into gripped my shoulders roughly to steady me -my brain still trying to process what it had seen. I doubled over and fought myself from vomiting right that moment, clutching at my churning middle, though it seemed nobody else was facing the same problem.

Instead time resumed as normal, and with it –the frantic cries of the gathering around me.

The crowd went _wild._

* * *

It took a moment for me to realise that I was back in the land of the living as my eyes opened to darkness. I didn't move, staying under the covers and instead trying to get my eyesight to adjust to my black surroundings. I figured it must have still been sometime in the wee early hours of the morning, considering the fact that there wasn't even light streaming through the heavy curtains. I blinked and looked downwards to where I knew my hands were clenched tightly on the pillow.

That dream was…odd, to say the least. I didn't even understand why I'd had such an _extreme _reaction to it either to be honest. I was never one to be fazed at all by gore, in fact, most times it amused me. Morbid, I know, but even Lucy was well aware of the fact. Someone getting their head chopped off was nothing compared to what I'd seen –Tokyo Ghoul and its frequent depictions of intestines being ripped out was much worse.

But as soon as the scythe had fallen, and I too felt the sharp pain on my neck, my stomach churned and I felt so uncomfortable and hit with a wave of huge disorientation. The worst part is that I was the _only _one that was so badly affected. Everyone else was so unbothered, cheering loudly with not one hint of disgust. I was embarrassed, I admit. Me, who boasted being able to eat while watching and eyeball being plucked out while others turned green. It irked me.

And the Chained Woman. Now _she _was goals. The fact she was able to remain so calm and undeterred when she knew she was about to die, even with the crowd taunting her and celebrating her impending demise, and yet she didn't even spare them a second glance. Her last words were freaky as hell too, and really hit you.

I wondered what she had done to deserve being condemned to death by her own _sister. _Honestly, the whole scenario seemed pretty damn familiar too, as if I'd seen it somewhere before. Perhaps in a movie? If so, why did Ra bother showing it to me? Or really, my sub-conscience? I was still a little iffy on the existence of the Sun God. Yeah, this world was full of some freaky shit, I admit, but really, _gods? _That was on a whole new level. Witches, I'd believe (in fact, I was pretty damn convinced they existed), and other mythical creatures too. If Vampires and Shape shifters and Werewolves existed in this place, then I see no reason to discredit the other beings. But believing in holy beings was kinda…hard. If spoken to my mother about my dreams, she'd probably start jumping for joy and say it was a sign or whatever, but I needed proof. Real, concrete _proof. _

At least then I'd know that my family wasn't as crazy for worshipping ancient Gods as I (used to) think they are.

"How long are you going to lie there?" A familiar voice asked suddenly, making me let out a choked shriek and have a mini-heart attack. There was soft laughter, and I sat up, clutching at my chest in an effort to calm myself down.

My eyes scanned the room, but it was too dark to see anything, though his voice was coming from a corner. "How long are _you _going to lurk creepily in a corner?" I retorted irritably. I could basically _feel _his eye roll, making me bite back a smile.

"I'm not _lurking –_creepily or no." Edward defended, sounding miffed.

"I'd like to think not, since we've already spoken about your stalkerish tendencies." I replied, amusement clear in my voice. I think the best part was, I didn't even need to _see _him to know his face was probably a mixture of annoyance, incredulousness, and bemusement.

"Stalkerish tendencies?" He echoed, sounding baffled, and I let out a snort.

"Well then, what _were _you doing in a corner?" I asked in interest.

"I was _meditating, _thank you very much." And he sounded so utterly puffed-up that I couldn't help but imagine a riled up cat. I grinned in amusement at the image.

"Ah, I see." I acknowledged. "I half expected you to be learning how to transform into a bat. Embracing your inner nature and all that." I joked, lying back down and shifting a little, tapping the empty space beside me in invitation.

Even in the pitch blackness he saw it, and not even two seconds later he was lying next to me as if he'd been there the whole time. It was so quick that not even the mattress bounced. I rolled my eyes in exasperation, before draping myself unabashedly on his chest. His arm wrapped around me seemingly automatically, and I smiled a little.

"Bats really aren't my thing." He answered wryly, making me snort softly.

"I don't see why not. You're halfway to becoming Batman already I think–and also, you'd look good in a black cloak and bodysuit."

I could imagine him wrinkling his nose. "If I became Batman, would you be Catwoman?" He asked and I hummed in satisfaction as he ran a hand up and down my spine. I _was _feeling decidedly cat like at the moment.

"Maybe," I answered, "Though, their relationship was pitifully tragic, wasn't it?" I asked. Batman and Catwoman _did _love each other, though circumstances often prevented them from being together. It was unnervingly familiar.

"Isn't ours?" Edward inquired, in such a calm voice that it was as if he had just made a statement about the weather instead. My lips pursed in displeasure.

It seemed he'd noticed it too.

I was silent a moment, before replying. "You've already gotten Batman's brooding thing down too, I see." I tried to keep the bitterness out of my voice –I really did, but _goddammit Edward, _can you possibly at least try and refrain from sucking the life out of everything like a freaking Dementor? Granted, I take some responsibility, but _still. _His hand paused midstroke.

"I'm sorry." Edward said sincerely, "As you said, it's in my nature." He said lightly, and I let out a huff.

"That was a terrible joke." I told him rolling my eyes, though the fact that my own tone wasn't severe spoke of my quick forgiveness. His hand resumed its previous actions, much to my happiness. "Although, I'm surprised you've even read the comics. Seems like something so trivially human that you wouldn't stoop so low as to do." I remarked.

"Firstly, Emmett…_persuaded _me, and despite myself, I found myself interested." He explained in a droll tone. "And secondly, why do you make it sound as if I have something against the human species?" He asked curiously.

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "That's because you do." I answered bluntly. He froze a second, going completely still, before seemingly coming back to 'life'.

"_You're _human." He pointed out and I shrugged.

"I'm the exception, oddly." I answered evenly, but I still half-expected him to come to his senses and realise how much of a horrible person I was. "You tolerate everyone else. Though, of course, I cannot blame you, nor would I do so, because it really isn't your fault."

"I _like _humans." He tried again sounding affronted and I nodded against his chest, acknowledging his worlds.

"And _I_ _like _sheep, however, there will always be a part of me that thinks I'm better than them." I replied. Honestly, it was basically the same thing –a subconscious part of ourselves that we really had no control upon.

"Alright, I see your point." He acquiesced in a resigned tone, making me smirk.

"_Of course _you do." I said in a smug tone.

"Although," He started slowly, "Unlike me, -aside from your family, you don't seem to like humans at all. Why is that?" He asked. I sighed, my previous smug feelings disappearing completely.

"Ah," I breathed softly, "You got me there." I acknowledged, tapping his chest idly with my finger. "Well, it's mostly because we're all just a bunch of hypocritical bastards. I, of course, am not arrogant enough to exclude myself from that statement, for I am perfectly aware of my own faults, nonetheless, you won't see me preaching righteousness just before I turn around and stab someone in the back, literally or not."

Edward continued to twirl my hair around. "Being human is still better than being dead." He said softly and I scoffed.

"I'm not saying I _want _to be, but at least Vampires kill for necessity than for fun. You guys _need _to do so in order to survive. What's our excuse?"

He had nothing to say to that, and my thoughts drifted back to my dream, seeming only to reinforce my statement. Murdering your own _sibling. _I could _never _imagine Lucas murdering Larz, no matter what happened.

"It's rare for someone to have such a detached and critical view on humanity. Is there something in particular that caused it?" He asked in interest. I bit my lip and frowned.

"Not really no. I suppose I sound so…severe because it's feels like it hits a little too close to home." I admitted in a weary voice.

"How so?" Edward asked. I didn't answer immediately. I wondered if I should tell him –explain the disturbing dream of the Chained Woman being beheaded by her own sister. It was something that I didn't want to share, for fear of what it might reflect on my psyche, but I knew that it would probably continue to bug me if I let it stew and who knows when the next time I would see Ra would be to ask. The guy worked on his own time.

"I had a…strange dream you could say." I admitted in a tiny voice, entirely muffled by pressing my face against his chest so it mostly came out as indecipherable mummers. I didn't _like _talking about my feelings, or anything that personal.

Edward's amusement was palpable. "I can't help you if I don't understand what you're saying." He drawled slowly, only to be rewarded by a punch in the ribcage.

I immediately regretted it, the sharp pain in my knuckles just _mocking _me. "Fucking hell," I hissed in pain, rubbing my fist with a grimace.

"Please refrain from attempting to commit bodily harm upon me. In the end, in only results in you hurting yourself." He teased, though he gently took my hand and held it in his own cool one.

Ah, my own personal ice pack.

"Now, what was it that you said?" He asked, rubbing it tenderly. I huffed and shifted my weight onto my side, closing my eyes and scowling darkly.

"I had a…what's the word? The English word for bad dream?" I asked, my mind drawing up blank no matter how hard I looked.

"I forget most days that English is not your first language," He mused in a thoughtful voice, making me shrug. "And I believe the word you are looking for is 'Nightmare'. At the least, I doubt it was 'Night terror', since that term is not as widely used as it was in my time." He said, making me smile slightly. Professor Edward. Ha.

"I had a _nightmare…._Wait, what?" I paused in confusion. "I don't understand. What is a 'Mare'?" I asked him. When pronounced slowly, it was obvious that they were two different words.

Edward snorted derisively. "An Incubus. Feminine; Succubus. An evil spirt thought to lie upon and suffocate sleepers."

We were both silent for a second as my mind tried to process what he said. I blinked "When you say 'Lie Upon'…?" I trailed off.

"I mean have intercourse." He stated bluntly. I nodded in understanding.

"You mean an _Iblis_." I declared in an alarmed tone. He laughed and pulled me closer until I was basically lying on top of him instead of the bed. I couldn't see but I knew he was smiling.

"They don't exist love, there's really nothing to worry about." He told me, wrapping his arms around my back. I rolled my eyes, resting my arms on his chest.

"_You _exist, and if Vampires and Werewolves and Shape shifters and who knows _what else _can exist in this world, then I don't see why evil spirits can't. In fact, I have more cause to believe in Evil Spirits than in anything else." I said, resting my head down, and probably suffocating him with my hair. Not that he needed to breathe in the first place.

"And why is that?"

I shrugged nonchalantly. "One of the key parts of my family's religion involves witchcraft. Demons, mythological creatures and evil spirits are something I'm used to hearing about. Of course, I didn't believe any of it until I met _you_." I told him truthfully.

He was silent a moment. "Is that why, despite your previous knowledge, you were still so calm when I first told you the truth?" He asked interestedly. I paused, looking at him from his perspective. _Normal _people got freaked out about the existence of Vampires, whether or not they had foreknowledge on the subject. He was probably still sceptical with the ease of which I had processed his secret. I shook my head, remembering the moment. To be honest, I had been so 'calm' because I had already known the truth from the books, and that was that. I had known at the time he wouldn't have hurt me. My religion had nothing to do with the fact.

"Despite the high regard in which Ancient Egyptians and those who still follow the Old Religion hold Vampires in –that factor honestly had nothing to do with my calm. In fact, I had even forgotten about that until now." I admitted in a thoughtful tone, my memories drifting to the numerous lessons my mother had drilled into me since before I could even speak. It was weird –I had never really believed it (I hadn't _not _believe in it either, I'm Agnostic after all) but now, appearing in this world, I wouldn't be surprised if it had all been true.

"…Your mother knows." He declared and my body reacted faster than my mind could process. I shot up so fast that I had whiplash and immediately hit the light switch above the bed, blinking down at Edward in a mixture of horror and my eyes trying to adjust to the newfound brightness of the room.

"_She knows what?" _I hissed. I was so frantic that I had even forgotten momentarily forgotten how to speak English, reverting to my mother tongue. Edward sat up, making me shift backwards in his lap lest I fall.

He rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palm, blinking quickly. Belatedly, I felt a little guilty. He was probably half blind at the moment. "_She knows what I am. She's been aware since she first met me." _He replied in Arabic, no doubt realising that English wouldn't mean anything to me at the moment.

My mother _knew? _She knew? Who else knew? Lucas –did he know? He'd been asking weird questions lately, and he was smart enough to come to the right conclusion easily, even if he wouldn't necessarily believe it. But he _could _and that was the important thing. But also, suddenly, my mother's strange behaviour made sense –all those calculating glances I had brushed off thinking that it was just a normal parent being suspicious of their daughter's boyfriend. How wrong I was! And my father! Did _he _know?

"_What about my father? Does he know?" _I asked worriedly, frowning deeply.

"_He suspects something is different is about me." _Edward admitted,

"_You should have told me sooner." _I said in displeasure.

"_I wasn't sure until two days ago. I didn't…understand." _He frowned, obviously not liking the fact that he had to admit to that.

"The Dead Pharaohs_." _I said, translating the ancient term, "It's what we call them. Probably why you didn't understand." I told him.

And then I laughed, because _damn Edward, _you sure know how to pick em! I shook my head in disbelief. "Of course you would choose the girl with the superstitious family." The sarcasm was palpable, making him frown at me.

I sighed, taking a deep breath to calm myself, and running a hand through his messy hair with a wry smile. "So what are your plans? Catching the next plane ride to Forks, or just all-out running?_" _I joked half-heartedly.

Edward clicked his tongue in displeasure, "I don't like it, but she's not going to reveal anything. In fact, she seems almost…happy." The last word was said with clear confusion. I snorted. I could imagine how perplexed he must be, wondering why someone would be happy their daughter was dating a 'monster'.

"That sounds like her alright." I agreed with an eye roll, twirling fire-coloured strands around my fingers. "We'll have to talk to her about it though. We can't leave it alone." I said wearily, already dreading the impending conversation. I could imagine it already, bright smiles, respectful gazes –I hadn't been kidding when I stated that Vampires were held in high regard. They were literally right up there with Felines.

Knowing my mother, she'll probably force me to marry the poor dude immediately –condemning him to life with a crazy, annoying purple haired female.

I wouldn't want to spend eternity with myself either, to be honest.

"That is probably for the best." He agreed, though he clearly didn't like the idea. I gave him a comforting smile, even though I felt extremely guilty. He'd never have to deal with this if he hadn't come to Thailand with me. His family's whole, pain-stakingly kept secret was in danger, all because I came from a family of superstitious weirdos.

"What of the dream you had? You never did finish telling me." He said, changing the subject. I sighed tiredly and dropped my hand, grimacing at the thought.

"Right." I agreed half-heartedly, before taking a deep breath. Might as well just come out with it. "Basically, I watched a girl get her head chopped off at the orders of her sister on the steps of a really nice pillared, though familiar building in what looked like Ancient Greece." I declared bluntly, consciously avoiding mentioning Ra at all. I was _not _prepared to tell him that.

I could feel him drilling a hole through my head with his eyes, but I valiantly avoided making eye contact, instead focusing on the white stripes on his _Adidas_ Sweatpants. I suspected Sweatpants were secretly his favourite clothing item –he always wore them after he changed from his day clothing. Though I didn't blame him, who didn't like sweatpants? And he looked damn good in the anyway.

I made a note to remember to _borrow _a few pairs.

"Was this 'nice, pillared and familiar' building made of white marble?" He asked, and I nodded in confirmation. I _knew _the building, I had seen it numerous times –I just couldn't remember its name.

"From what I gather from your admittedly _sparse _description, is that you dreamt of the Execution of Arsinoë the Fourth by the orders of her sister, Cleopatra, and that 'building' was the Temple of Artemis." He explained and my eyes widened in recognition.

"Ah, I remember now," I said with a nod, reaching over for my tablet on the bedside table, my mind drifting back to the time we had vacationed in Europe for Summer Vacation. "We were in Turkey for a week sometime in twenty-twelve, and my parents basically dragged me to see what's left of it. An important part of our history, they claimed." I said with a small smile, as I showed him the file.

He smiled in amusement. "You were very vocal in your displeasure. I saw the video." He told me, putting it aside. I grimaced.

"I didn't like the place. It felt like someone was stamping on my grave as soon as I set foot there." I shivered at the memory.

Edward nodded. "I wouldn't imagine you would, considering the fact that your namesake was murdered there. I suppose in a way, it hit you a little too close to home." He mused thoughtfully. I stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "Although, it is a little peculiar that you would dream of it." He acknowledged.

I rubbed my neck self-consciously, remembering the sharp pain I felt in the dream. "Yes well, I told you my mind was weird." I grumbled, rolling off him and back onto the bed proper, curling into a tight ball and pulling the covers up to my waist, fatigue suddenly creeping up on me.

Edward laughed softly, caressing my cheek gently. "Interesting, I would say." He contradicted and I didn't even bother rolling my eyes.

"_You would." _I huffed, closing my eyes. "You're just as weird as I am." I declared with a faux sniff of haughtiness. He laughed again, a lively, happy sound that made my heart soar and my insides turn to goo.

"Then we'll just have to be weird together." He replied, the grin clear in his voice, and I couldn't help but smile.

"There really is no other choice." I stated in an exasperated tone, though I didn't really mean it. The feeling of a kiss on my cheek made me flush deeply and Ra damn him, because he was literally the _only _person who could make me blush like a little girl and I hated and yet loved it all at the same time

"None at all."

Ah, but Ra bless him too because I loved him just a little too much to be healthy.

* * *

I was sitting in a large, gem embedded Golden throne, legs tucked comfortably under me, with both my arms resting on the sides of the chair. My back was straight as I looked around curiously, taking in my admittedly stunning surroundings. Coloured sunlight filtered in from the stained glass that was the ceiling one had to crane their next to see, three wide pillars ornately carved with intricate designs lined each side of the hall, reaching all the way up to the top and the big windows were thrown open to allow even more light, and the breeze that let in the smell of the familiar salty ocean that reminded me so much of home. The walls were made of white stone, and the decorated drapes blew with the wind, swinging lazily. The floors too were stone, but they were smooth in comparison to the rough, but still beautiful style that acted as the walls, and at the far end of the hall was a large wooden door that was wide open, though I couldn't see anything other than an _extremely _long and open corridor.

I realised suddenly, that I was not as alone as I had first thought, judging by the two beautiful golden skinned females standing on either side of me, fanning me with large palm leaves, and the cat that looked exactly like Sebby back in Dublin, or the numerous people milling about awkwardly, dressed in airy white robes and clutching scrolls in their arms. Or even the familiar looking beautiful olive skinned, dark haired male sitting on the floor leaning on the throne and enjoying the breeze.

Benjamin.

Okay, I officially have absolutely no idea what the hell is going on.

"My Queen," A nervous looking bald headed man started, walking forward and stopping a respectful distance away from the last step. I blinked in confusion, before realising that he was addressing me. "We have the scrolls you requested." He told me. I noticed he didn't even look at me as he said it, instead he stared at the ground near the throne foot.

I still didn't know what was going on, but apparently my brain did, because my mouth opened without me telling it to. "Bring the first one forward." I commanded in a cool voice, waving my hand in invitation. I frowned as the nervous man stumbled up the stone steps, before slowly handing my the scroll and retreating quickly.

My unrolled the scroll with ease that surprised me, and I gawked in shock at what was held within. Firstly, the think was made of _papyrus. _Not even parchment, _papyrus. _What the hell was I doing with such old material? Secondly, everything was written in Hieroglyphics.

Yes, that is indeed correct.

I marvelled at the paper, even as my brain seemed to somehow understand what was written quite efficiently (what the hell did I need with Navy Battle plans anyway?), and rolled it up, handing it to Benjamin without even looking at him. He didn't seem to look at me either, or even open his eyes, simply taking the scroll as if he'd been expecting it.

"Very good." I declared sounding pleased, much to the relief of the old man in front of me. I was getting freaked out. Why the fuck was my mouth moving without my permission? Why did I seem to know what the hell was going on when at the same time I was even more lost than a city girl in the Amazon? "Call the generals. I want to hold a meeting to discuss these new…developments." I smirked despite myself. What new developments? There were new developments? Why am I not aware of them?

The old man nodded, before scurrying away much faster than I'd thought him able. "Everyone else, clear the room." My voice wasn't even all that commanding either, but despite that, everyone cleared like ants, the previously unseen guards shutting the door behind them.

I took a deep breath, calming myself.

"Is this really the best decision Arsinoë?" Asked Benjamin, sounding amused. I wonder why he'd stayed. I let out a satisfied hum, turning my neck lazily to look down at him and finding him watching me with sparkling red eyes.

"Oh, but it is." I drawled in a confident tone. It was smooth and self-assured, and I marvelled at it, because I sure as hell never knew that I could make my voice sound like that. Maybe I'd use it more in the future. "I don't know what foolishness was going through her head when she decided to run off across the sea, but by doing so, she has endangered all of us with her rash and barely thought through decisions." My voice was annoyed. I didn't even know _why. I didn't even know we were talking about. _

"She's going to kill you when she finds out." Benjamin snorted and I shrugged.

"Let her try, and if she succeeds, then all the more power to her, however, I won't make it easy." I declared with a smile. Why the hell was I smiling? Who was trying to kill me? Why were they trying to kill me? I didn't want to be killed, no siree, I still had a long life to live thank you very much.

"And by that, I assume I'll now be working over-time, won't I?" He asked with a weary sigh and I laughed.

"It's your _job, _or have you forgotten?" I retorted with an impish grin, looking down at the Olive skinned vampire.

Benjamin huffed.


	26. Chapter 24

**In this chapter, we see a very stupid Arsinoe, though not for the reason you'll all probably think. And we also finally see the Plot boulder being nudged and starting from next chapter, it gonna finally get pushed! Yes! I skipped Friday, because nothing interesting happened, aside from the conversation with Noe, Isis (Noe's mother, she finally has a name!) and Edward, which you guys can rest assured, went well. **

**Also, this chapter didn't take a month to be released! Yay!**

**Don't forget to check out my Esme centric One-Shot _SEASHELLS_, dealing with the woes of being an immortal housewife, lol.**

**Review?**

* * *

**400th reviewer gets a CP centric one-shot! Go Go Go!**

* * *

"_Up Up Up!" _A familiar voice demanded bossily, followed by the feeling of hands roughly shaking me. There were other voices, ones I also recognised, and they all seemed frantic and loud. I blinked slowly, trying to get my bearings about me, squinting around. A blurry face came into view, surrounded by a mane of chocolate coloured hair. It was Aunt Anastasia, with a slightly apologetic smile on her face.

"Come now Arsinoë! We have much to do today! No time to dilly-dally. Up now!" She commanded, pulling the covers off of me. I sat up slowly, looking around and trying to figure out what the hell was happening.

My Aunty Zaho had commandeered the suite bedroom, throwing around orders with the ease of experience, with various females pooling in each carrying something different. Designer styled boxes cluttered the floor, along with a tall body shaped object covered by a cream sheet, standing on a stand. My slow mind presumed it was a manikin.

I dumbly let Aunt Ana pull me up and set me to my feet, hastily helping me stumble my way to the bathroom. "Now as you know darling, today is Anat's garden party." She began in a patient voice. Flashes of the previous day –Friday- came to mind; Swimming, Swimming in the ocean, the beach, cliff diving, sunbathing, food, conversation with my mother and Edward, conversation with Anat…Oh. Now I remembered. Today was the day before the wedding. She was planning on holding a large fancy party to let all her guests mingle. Monday apparently hadn't counted, since not everybody had been invited. I just thought it was a useless occasion and just another way for her to show off. "We have much to do to get you ready, as you know, being a woman is rife with difficulties." She pointed to the shower.

"Get to it then. Everything you need is already in there. And don't forget to wash your hair." She commanded, before swopping away before I really had the chance to fully process anything.

I was still half-asleep to be honest, but nonetheless I undressed quickly before Aunty Zaho herself came in to scream at me. The woman was scary when she was on a mission, and judging by what was going on in the bedroom, she clearly was.

Turns out, at some point whilst I was asleep, they had invaded and placed a variety of fancy products in the bathroom, scented shampoo, 'invigorating' Facial scrub (said the bottle apparently), cleansing facial washes and some expensive looking shower gel.

And as a female who took excessive care in my appearance, I somehow managed to at least soldier my way through them, despite the fact that I had no idea why I'd need three different face washes.

Showering was a relatively quick affair nonetheless, as well as brushing my teeth and rinsing with Listerine –by the time I finished, my teeth were sparkly enough to rival the _Colgate _Beaver's.

I had just about finished wrapping my hair in a towel before the door burst open, and an unknown woman stormed in, before dragging me out with her, completely ignoring my surprised exclamation and muttering darkly in French about how they were wasting enough time and she was going to demand a raise for all her hard work.

The bedroom looked completely different when I entered it, looking more like a beauty studio than an actual place of resting, with mirrors and tables full of makeup, and appliances and other things that looked more like torture instruments than anything to make you beautiful.

Aunty Zaho clapped her hands loudly, "_Finally!" _She drawled in an exaggerated tone, giving me a look of disapproval. "I was starting to think you'd never come out!" I shrugged, before walking forward to where she was pointing.

"I didn't know we would be doing this, so you can't blame me for being a little slow on the uptake." I murmured grumpily. She scoffed. "What's all of this exactly?" I asked, gesturing to the entire bedroom. Her whole expression did a one eighty, her previous scowl morphing into a large grin. Gliding forward in her sundress, she placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Well a few days ago, whilst you were busy frolicking around in the ocean," –_frolicking? - "_I took the liberty of searching through your nifty little touch tablet. There I was, just trying to check the latest summer trends when BAM! Vogue does a collage of lovely sheer, floral prints, calling them the _'Naked Dress',_ and I was stunned, because they're just so stunning! _They are the future!"_ She gushed. I panicked momentarily, because unbeknownst to her, yes indeed they were 'the future'.

Ah, if only she knew.

"So I myself, designed a few of them, drawing inspiration and I thought, who else would be the perfect model but my own niece!" She declared, loudly, eyes sparkling. "Imagine, when these marvellous pieces take off how they'll just swoop the world!" She twirled, and I noticed some of the other women in the room also seemed quite star-struck. I figured they too had seen the dress.

My eyes trailed to the covered manikin curiously, wondering what she'd come up with. I had to wonder what fashion in 2015 would be like in this world, if it continued down these lines.

Shoving me onto a raised platform, Aunt Ana beckoned a few girls forward. Eagerly they came, all wearing manic grins and clutching measuring tapes tightly. I gave a brunette a wary look as she seemed to be virtually twitching in excitement, seeming as if she were about to pounce and strangle me with the tape in her hands.

I shifted away as much as I could without falling off.

Just then, the door opened, revealing Edward clutching his phone to his ear in one hand, mid conversation, and holding a blue slushy in the other. Freezing as all eyes turned to him, there was an awkward silence.

Slowly he backed away, phone still at his ear "It seems I've interrupted something," He started warily, "I'll just come back-" Before he could fully make his escape, Aunty Zaho popped out of nowhere and grabbed his arm with a smile.

"Oh no, it's wonderful that you're here Edward darling, it would be good to have a male's perspective on things." She stated, and I gave her a look of horror. She couldn't possibly mean to make him stay?

Apparently, she _did, _as she pulled him forward to stand next to her a couple of feet away from me. He could do nothing but follow, quickly whispering something into the phone before pocketing it and giving me a questioning look. I shook my head helplessly.

Seeing as the distraction was over, my second aunt nodded decisively, her brown hair swaying gently as she crossed her arms. "Let's begin then." She stated, and before I could even utter a sound of protest, the towels were brutally ripped from my head and body by the crazy brunette, leaving me as bare as the day I was born.

Edward choked and stumbled, before looking pointedly away.

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod, _was all that was running through my head at that moment as I stood there probably blushing redder than any tomato.

There wasn't even any point in covering myself, since everyone had already seen everything. All I could do was stand there and look resolutely up at the ceiling in an attempt to avoid the stares I was receiving.

"Do I _really _have to stand here naked?" I asked in a strained voice, wiggling my fingers by my sides anxiously. Aunty Ana let out a tinkling laugh.

"Of course dearie, how else would we see if the dress works with you?" She asked, walking forward and giving me a critical up and down look.

"By having me put it on. Alone. With no one to see my nude body." I snapped. She and Aunty Zaho laughed.

"I fail to see the problem here," My purple haired aunt declared, "Most of us here a females, and I'm sure Edward has seen you naked a few times now." She said casually, gesturing to a blond to start measuring my middle.

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod._

I sighed inwardly, because _no_ Aunty, he hasn't.

"Haven't you Edward?" She asked half-heartedly, asking in a tone that indicated she was already sure of the answer.

There was a brief moment of silence as my bust was measured.

"Ah, no actually." He admitted eventually, still looking entirely fascinated with the carpet.

My two Aunts stared at him, then at me, then back at me, before Aunty Ana adopted an amused look.

"Have you two never-?" I cut her off before she could finish the sentence.

"No. Never." I told her through gritted teeth. She blinked at me slowly, still smiling.

"Ah. Well, at least now you two will hop to it faster."

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod. _

"Can we change the subject?" I asked, jumping slightly, as an unintentional brush against my thigh tickled me. I gave the brunette a pointed but all she did was smirk unapologetically.

Crazy, I tell you.

Aunty Zaho giggled, "When _I _was your age, let me tell you, I was all over the place. Complete and utter wh-"I glared at her, making them laugh even louder.

"Oh look, she's blushing!" Aunty Ana gushed, pinching my side, and making me flinch. "And I must say, you have a great shape dear. All firm but still shapely. Ah, to be young! What do you think Edward?" She asked, stepping away, and murmuring for a red head who'd been waiting on the sidelines to come forward.

I looked at Edward, who looked as if he'd be blushing if he could. "Of course." He answered, though he hadn't once glanced in my direction since the towel had first had come off.

I frowned and a sheer material was pressed to my leg. Yes, I knew Edward was a 'gentleman' and all about honour and all that nonsense, but a part of me –the crazy, womanly side that reeked of confidence, felt my pride had been wounded. Was he not tempted at _all? _Not even a glance from the corner of his eye had been made in my direction since the towel had been removed.

I scowled at him for a moment, before looking away. I guess it was understandable in a way, if I were to be compared to Tanya or all the other fancy vampire women he'd been with in his long life. What was I, a simple human girl?

"Alright then, bring the dress." Aunty Zaho commanded. "We might have to make a few adjustments –I based my measurements from the dress I made you a while ago, when you were shorter, but nothing serious."

Aunt Ana pulled the sheet from the manikin with a flourish, and I stared.

It was a stunning dress of course, but I didn't think I was brave enough to where it out in public. It was made of the same type or creamish material that had been placed on my leg earlier, although this time it was patterned with flowers and carefully done black embroidery. It covered the essentials too, with the whole chest and lower part being covered, but it see through material revealed the whole back, and arms.

All in all, it wasn't as revealing as the actual 2015 version, since I don't think 2005 was ready for it just yet, but nonetheless, it was made for someone obviously better looking than I was.

Like Kim Kardashian or Jennifer Lopez or even Anat. At least _they _had the pronounced curves to wear it.

I looked down at myself sceptically.

I wasn't by any means a flat board (Arab women were naturally curvy of course), however, I wasn't feeling all that confident.

"Arms up then." Was the command. I cringed.

"Is it too late to back out of this?" I asked. Judging by the laughter I received, they probably all thought I was joking.

I wasn't of course.

Getting the dress on was a simple task, it slipped on like water or something. By the time it was fitted properly, it didn't even feel like I was wearing anything. I felt bare.

Now I see why it's called the "naked dress".

It wasn't even all that long, coming up to the knee, with long sleeves that came down to my wrists and a completely covered chest, but goodness, I couldn't imagine it in public.

_The stares. _

Aunty Zaho grinned and laughed triumphantly. "Nevermind then, no adjustments needed." She decisively, nodding to herself in agreement. I shifted uncomfortably, rubbing my arms.

"Do I at least get a coat?" I asked optimistically.

"No." Declared Aunt Ana, leaving no room for argument. I sighed and ran a hand through my still wet hair.

"_Doesn't matter I guess." _I mumbled to myself in Arabic, resigning myself to my fate. I basically had no choice in the matter.

Aunty Zaho conversed with the other females a moment, and my eyes drifted to the still quiet Edward, who _still _wasn't looking at me.

My scowled returned and I averted my gaze, lips pursed in displeasure.

Whatever. I didn't need his approval anyway, the important thing was if _I _felt good in it.

Taking a deep breath, I pushed aside my discomfort and pulled forth all the confidence that I could find. Smiling, I turned to my aunt. "_I love it actually. Great job Aunty Zaho._"

Her green eyes twinkled brightly.

"_Thank goodness!" _She gushed happily. "I was worried that you didn't like it." She said, holding a relieved hand to her chest as the crazy brunette fanned her with her hands.

"No, we've got just enough time to do makeup! Chop Chop!" Aunty Ana ordered seriously.

Kicking all unnecessary people out (CoughEdwardCough), we got started on hair and makeup, which took far longer in comparison. Now I understood why we had started at nine when the whole thing only started at one pm. By the time we finished, my hair was done up in a fancy French braid that had to be 'draped over the shoulder for maximum effect' (Aunt Anastasia's words, not mine), my face was done up and I smelled like a walking flower bouquet.

But like, in a nice way, I guess.

They let me pick accessories (thankfully), and I chose a simple sunhat, clutch bag and wedges.

No way was I gonna wear any stilettoes. Nope.

And then when everything was done, I was shoved outside to face the public.

* * *

As expected of my dear cousin, her garden party was every bit as lavish and fancy as I could have expected coming from her. Decorated to the tee with tables dressed impeccably, musicians playing a mix of soft blues, jazz and classical in a pavilion, waiters roaming and offering drinks and Or D'Heuvres, people flitting across the grass and paths, interacting and laughing, clutching drinks in their hands. It was a very beautiful venue really, looking like it came straight out of a movie or something –even the weather agreed, pleasantly warm with bright sunshine and blue skies and the occasional fluffy cloud. And the guests were just as dreamlike you could say, filled with A-listing celebrities, high-class business people and every other rich person in between, it was no surprise to me that even reporters and photographers were in attendance.

Of course, my mother, being the socialite that she is, wasted no time in grabbing me and posing for more than a few photos, ignoring all of my protesting with the ease of someone who'd been doing it for years.

Miraculously, Edward had managed to evade the cameras quite easily, much to my envy. It was understandable I suppose, since pictures were a sure fire way to risk his family. But still couldn't help but be jealous.

Though I was jealous from a distance, considering the fact that my wounded pride from earlier was still sitting fresh. Succumbing to my mother totting me around and forcing me to mingle with various different people provided an easy way to avoid him without having to make up an excuse. Yes, alright it was petty on my part I admit but gosh, standing bare in front of your partner, and have them not even spare a _tiny _glance at you –honourable or not- was completely and utterly insulting. Especially when said partner had probably seen far more beautiful women than you and been with quite a few of them as well.

"_Good Afternoon. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." _I stated in well-practiced German. The blond couple I spoke with seemed pleasantly surprised at my knowledge of their language, and my mother who was beside me, positively preened with pride.

He smiled brightly, clapping his hands with pleasure. "_Ah! Where did you learn to speak?" _The male asked –Peter, that was his name. Like most guests, he was dressed sharply, but appropriately for the time of day, in a light cream suit and white dress shirt, no tie.

"_My parents and I spent some time in Germany, and the language itself intrigued me. What better opportunity to learn than to immerse oneself in the culture?" _I asked, making them laugh.

His wife, a strawberry blond named Karla, dressed in a light blue dress and sunhat (as most ladies wore, including myself) grinned, "_Oh, then I take this opportunity to formally invite you to spend at least a week with us in the countryside this summer!" _She gushed, and mother chose that moment to step in.

"_She would love to, I'm sure, my dear." _She answered, eyes glinting, "_However, it seems we'll have to speak more on it later. Some old family friends seem to be beckoning us over quite urgently. I wonder what the matter is…" _She trailed off, and without, I was dragged away to speak with even more people.

And so most of the afternoon went.

The bride to be herself was currently sitting at a table full of giggling females. I recognised Lourdes and Agnes to be two of them, but the rest were unfamiliar to me. They were all beautiful of course (most of the people here were), and as fellow females, we shot each other considering looks, silently comparing ourselves to the other, and then deciding that the other was no competition, and looking away to resume whatever it was we'd been doing previously. It was like that with all the females at the gathering, and I'd received plenty compliments towards my outfit (some genuine and some not) and given out just as many towards others (sometimes genuine, sometimes not), whilst the men remained completely oblivious to the secret battlefield surrounding them.

Anat looked great, as was expected, dressed classily in a white long sleeved dress, a sunhat, and wedges, with minimal jewellery and her hair done up in a bun, and she'd been frequently drifting around the party, chatting with other guests pleasantly, as was her duty. Dominique was sometimes with her, though at the moment, he was absent.

Casting a glance around, I found him standing by a fountain and talking pleasantly with his mother, who, I must admit, did look quite nice herself.

That still didn't mean I liked her.

Larz was flourishing in the crowds, flirting with multiple females and befriending the males, his brother was nowhere to be found, and Edward was currently acting as the escort to Aunty Zaho. Nina had joined my mother at some point when I wasn't looking.

And I was standing hidden by the pastry table, blocked from view by a fancy marble sculpture, but still able to watch the proceedings unhindered.

And eat mini tarts and drink peacefully all the while, so it was a win-win situation really.

"You're still not a fan of parties, I see." A vaguely familiar voice remarked, sounding amused. I started, barely able to avoid sloshing the glass of white wine I held over my dress. Breathing a sigh of relief, I turned.

Only to freeze.

Olive skin, curly dark hair, glinting white teeth, a mouth set in a smile, and _red _eyes.

"Benjamin." I said aloud, my mind recognising the face. His smile grew and his eyes seemed to alight with genuine happiness.

"_It is great to see you, dear friend." _He said in our mother tongue, voice full of familiarity. I frowned, because I couldn't exactly say the same thing…

Though a part of me, a part I fought to crush brutally, agreed with his statement, much to my horror.

I chose not to answer, taking a large sip of wine to calm myself. "_You were invited?" _I asked instead, glancing around as if everyone was staring. They weren't of course, since nobody could see us, and they were busy anyway, but the paranoia still remained.

"_I am a close friend of your family." _He told me with a nonchalant shrug, before jamming his hands into the pockets of his navy slacks. He looked good, and if it weren't for his crimson eyes, would have perfectly blended right in.

A family friend? Really? And why had I never officially met him?

"_Oh." _

What else was I supposed to say?

He gave me a smile, before offering his arm. "I'm not much of a party person myself either," he told me, eyes twinkling, "Perhaps we can escape for a few minutes, just for a little walk around the gardens, yes?" He offered, voice light and full of mischief.

I stared at him for a long moment, expression sceptical. Obviously I was, what better way to ask for death than to walk around with a basically unknown, human feeding vampire? Could I be blamed for my hesitance?

"I'm fine right here thanks. At least no one is bothering me –aside from you." I answered finally, and adding in the jab quite clearly. Hopefully he'd take his cue and leave me in peace.

His head tilted, and he gave me a displeased expression, lips pursed. "I'm not going to hurt you, if that's what you're worried about." He told me, sounding miffed. I sighed.

"And how can I be so sure?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow pointedly. What I had a freak accident, and a little blood was spilt, and boom he lost control, and I was dead.

That prospect didn't sound very appealing.

He gave me a shrug. "You can't really, I suppose, but you'll simply have to take my word for it."

I gave him a blank stare, before snorting in disbelief and nicking another mini-custard tart.

'Take his word' he says.

Psssh.

Benjamin, seeing my obvious reluctance, gave me a pleading look. "Please?" He tried again. I bit my lip anxiously, his tone somehow getting to me. Yes, going alone with an unknown vampire was extremely imbecilic, but for some reason, I felt that I could trust him.

And I think the dream from this morning had something to do with it.

I heaved a heavy sigh, took the last gulp of my drink (for strength) and nodded. "Fine, but if you're planning on killing me, at least have the decency to give me a ten second head start." I told him, linking my arm with his.

His mouth pulled into a grin, revealing sharp teeth and he chuckled, "Of course."

* * *

So turns out that Benjamin had been telling the truth and had no intentions of devouring me as soon as we left the public eye. Or at least, not currently.

And it also turned out that the guy was hella funny, though when one lived for thousands of years, I suppose they'd have their fair share of humorous stories to tell.

But that was another thing that shocked me, the fact that Benjamin was over three thousand years old.

Suddenly, Edward's one-hundred and seven didn't seem all that bad anymore.

"-And obviously I wasn't going to admit that it was _me _who'd destroyed the Sphinx's nose, because imagine having to come up with a suitable explanation for that, -not to mention how utterly humiliating it would be-, so in the end, I hid the evidence and let them come to their own conclusion. " He finished with a casual shrug, making me laugh even harder than I already was, because the image of him carrying a giant nose was just _too _funny for me to handle.

Wiping a tear from the corner of my eye, I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "And what conclusion did they reach?" I asked, barely able to get the words out properly.

His eyes sparkled with amusement. "A freak sandstorm." He admitted with a chuckle, leaning back on the bench we were sitting on and staring into the sky. "I'm pretty sure the Pharaoh knew very well it was me, judging by the look he gave me at that revelation, though he didn't say anything. He was a good man. Although, he _did _put me on patrol duty for two months as punishment." He said, as he finished the impromptu history 'lesson'.

I chuckled. "Well, at least I now know the real cause for the missing nose. I was under the impression that it really was a freak storm, either that, or old age." I told him, amusement clear in my voice.

He gave me a wink, "That's what we wanted you to believe." He drawled in a conspiratorial tone. I snorted, barely stopping myself from laughing all over again.

"I'm sure." I replied nodding slowly, the sarcasm palpable. He laughed.

"You'd be surprised how much history is a lie Arsinoë, fabricated to enable Humankind to remain in ignorance of us." Benjamin informed me, giving me a pointed look. I shrugged.

"I can't say I'm not surprised, though it is still a little disconcerting." I replied. He nodded in understanding.

"Understandable, though you can rest assure that there really is more truth than fiction to most stories. As I'm sure you know, the best lies always hold some grain of truth within them."

I froze for a moment as the words hit me, a _little too _close to home for my liking.

Forcing myself to relax I let out a noncommitant hum. "Of course." I agreed in a level voice, eyeing our surroundings half-heartedly. I could still hear the sounds of music playing from where we were seated, however it was soft, and we were quite a ways away from the actual party.

Benjamin was silent for a moment. "I have quite a few stories to share involving you and I as well." He stated, voice sounding almost wistful.

I turned to squint at him from under the shade of my sunhat, giving the dark haired man an assessing look. He seemed melancholy.

I bit my lip. "Share one with me then." I prompted. What else was I supposed to say, really? It was the perfect opportunity to at least try and find the reason I was having freaky dreams, especially the one I had involving the Egyptian Vampire himself.

He gave me a long stare, "Another time perhaps," He eventually said, much to my annoyance. I crossed my arms and scowled.

"Why not now?" I asked, clearly miffed. He rolled his crimson eyes.

"Because your cousin is about to appear in three seconds." He told me, and before I could say something, true to his word, Anat rounded the corner, looking quite pissed off herself.

She paused her rhinoceros stomping mid-step (and really, how she managed to do that in the shoes she was wearing was beyond me) when she caught sight of the two of us sitting on the white bench, and suddenly her scowl transformed into a sneer aimed in my direction and I just _knew _that she wasn't in the mood for pleasant conversation.

And here I thought the past few days of relative civility between the two of us would last the whole weekend.

My mistake.

Marching right over until she stopped in front of us, she paused, placing a hand on her hip, and giving Benjamin a pointed look, obviously wanting him to leave.

All she got in return was a look of disdain.

_Yo. _

_I wonder what he has against her…_

"So this is where you've been." She sneered, giving me a look of disgust. "Your mother was worried, though needlessly I can now say, since I find you here looking quite comfortable."

I blinked at her venomous tone, before shrugging. "You know me, I'm not one for the crowded scene. We were just escaping for a breath of fresh air for a little while." I informed her, my hand gesturing to Benjamin as well, who was still giving Anat a look that clearly said he thought more of dirt than he did of her.

She glared right back at him, "Oh, _I'm sure." _Her words held another meaning, one that I couldn't decipher. My brows furrowed.

"What are you implying?" Benjamin demanded, eyes narrowed in suspicion. It seemed that he too caught the undertones of her statement.

She scoffed dramatically. "I'm 'implying' that Arsinoë here has absolutely no shame." She declared, "Hiding here in secret with another male whilst her _boyfriend _remains oblivious."

My jaw dropped and I sputtered in disbelief at her accusation. Even Benjamin was surprised!

This chick was insane.

I blinked rapidly before taking a deep breath to calm down. Getting defensive would only serve to encourage her nonsense. "_You're delusional Anat." _I told her, using Arabic in an attempt to get her to perhaps understand more.

"_Am I?" _She asked haughtily. Benjamin snorted.

"_You are." _He agreed, voice a mix of incredulity and amusement.

She stomped her heeled shoe to the ground hard, "I am not!" She burst out in English, chest heaving. Her eyes were red and glistening with tears, and I knew that there was something more to her sudden outburst. Clearly, something was bothering her. Benjamin and I stared at her warily, before I sighed and stood up slowly, placing a hand on her shoulder in an effort to calm her.

"Anat," I started in a soft tone, "_Sister, what troubles you?" _Or at least _tried _to calm her, but it didn't work out very well when she roughly shoved me off.

"_Don't call me sister," _She spat, stepping away and glaring at me. "I'm not even surprised Arsinoë at this either, considering the fact that you've always been an attention whore." She stated, the disgust even more prominent in her voice.

I recoiled sharply and tried not to feel hurt at her words. She _was _my sister, just like how Lucas and Larzarus were my brothers –that's just how we were all raised, close as true siblings, and yes, maybe Anat and I fought fervently, and sometimes we hated each other, but it was never _true _hatred.

At least not on my part.

Her sharp order for me not to call her sister hurt more than her actual insult, to be honest.

"How dare you insult her!" Benjamin cried angrily, standing sharply and giving hair a glare that would have had me long running in the other direction. However, let it never be said that my cousin was a coward, for Anat simply laughed bitterly, completely unfazed.

Well not _completely. _The tears had begun to fall.

"I dare because it's nothing less than the truth." She shot back, "From the moment she was born, darling little Arsinoë crawled into the hearts of everyone with her chubby smiles and curly hair! A godsend they called her!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air mockingly.

"And then even when my own mother had just died, no one cared, because poor Noë was stuck in a mental institution and could barely even function as a normal chid! Then you came out, and everyone was happy, and you showed them how much of a little prodigy you were, making them love you even more!"

I could only listen in horror as she went on, "Then father started up, "be more like Arsinoë" he would say, "she's a good girl" he would say, and so I tried, I tried my hardest to beat you at everything I could, because that was the only way he'd praise me. But then of course he died too, but still no one cared that I was now officially an orphan because oh! Did you hear? Little Arsinoë was accepted into one of the most prestigious universities in the world at only fifteen! Can you believe it?"

"That's all bullshit Anat!" I spat angrily. "How can you be so blind?"

She scoffed, "Sure I am. Excuse me, I'm just overreacting." Her tone was sarcastic. "And then Aunt Isis and Uncle Hussein came along, all smiles full of pity and sadness, offering a place to stay, and of course I accepted, because where else was I going to go? Back to my big empty house full of ghosts?" She asked, roughly wiping her tears away.

"But things didn't change. Because it was all about helping their prized daughter get ready for her new life at University, and I was cast aside, left alone, and when I tried to speak to Aunty Isis, all I'd get was a pat on the head and I'd be sent on my way, because she clearly didn't care either-"

My hand moved before my mind was able to even process the action, slapping Anat so hard that her head snapped to the side, the movement so abrupt that her sunhat flew off and her hair bun basically fell out before she stumbled, almost falling over.

There was silence, the sound of my palm meeting her cheek still ringing in my ears. I looked at my stinging palm in shock. It was a bright red and there was smudges of foundation and lipstick on some places.

Benjamin froze, looking between the two of us frantically.

Anat straightened up, lavender locks falling in disarray around her face, emerald eyes glistening with hatred as she glared angry at me, clutching the left side of her face where the ugly red, handprint rested. I stared at it in morbid fascination. It was _already_ turning into a bruise.

And _gosh _did I feel great.

"Arsinoë Zeidan, you little _**bitch**_!"She screeched so loud that birds flew from their trees, and Benjamin let out a soft cry of pain, clutching his sensitive ears. I winced.

I was pretty sure everyone in a one mile radius had heard _that. _

And they probably heard my hysterical laughter too.


	27. Chapter 25

**Happy Birthday to meeeeeeeeeee! Oh yes, it is indeed the 22nd of December, and I have indeed lived another year and reached another milestone. **

**BECAUSE I AM THE DANCING QUEEN! YOUNG AND SWEET ONLY SEVENTEEN OOOOHHH YA! **

**Where's Edward? What is Ra up to? Why is Arsinoë being such a bitch these days? Hmm hmm~ **

**An importan note before you start this: _Ancient Egyptian marriage ceremonies were really really simple. As in, the bride brings the food, the groom provides the house and they move in together. That's it. Personally, I felt it a bit drab, so I skewed everything. A lot. Also, yes, henna is used throughout Africa in weddings. _**

**_Um, what else..? _**

**_This chapter was written and rewritten multiple times with things added and taken out , so if it seems all over the place well..._**

**_I'm just happy to get this out before 2017 tbh xD _**

* * *

"Arsinoë, hey!" A familiar voice exclaimed, full of happiness. "I'm surprised you called! Is something wrong? Are you no longer coming back tomorrow?" Asked Rachel, clearly concerned. I snorted derisively.

"Actually, if I had it my way, I'd be on the first plane back by now." I answered. There was a clear pause of hesitation before Rachel spoke again.

"Something is wrong, isn't it?" It wasn't much of a question really, more of a confirmation, and I sighed because yes, something was wrong, very wrong indeed. I hunched deeper under the covers of the bed, nibbling on my lip nervously.

"So today, I slapped my cousin across the face." I said, "And I recognize it was the wrong thing to do, and I shall be enrolling myself in anger management classes as soon as I arrive...I think Angela mentioned something about a Youth Group at the church." I wasn't a religious person by any definition, and if I was I probably wouldn't be a Christian, but regardless, the Asian girl had invited me to attend sometime a couple months previous, and I'd kept putting it off. I hadn't outright declined because, well, Angela had been so earnest, and apparently her father the priest really approved of our friendship (considering I'd saved his daughter's life) and wanted me to join in the faith. It just made me feel guilty, even though I knew by rights I had nothing to feel guilty about. But I figure, if there was any time to get into the groove of religion and start praying for forgiveness, it might as well be now.

"Your cousin the bride?"

"My cousin the bride."

Another pause, and just when I thought the line had cut, she spoke, "The group meets every Friday night at seven. Everyone has to bring some snacks."

I groaned and threw myself under the duvet, into the darkness that harmonized with my black soul. I was a wretched person, wretched and mean, because who else would physically mutilate their own blood a day before they were due to walk down the aisle? How would she walk down the aisle, with that big handshaped bruise on her face. It wasn't something that could easily be covered up, not unless one used some heavy industrial type horror movie makeup. God, and now all of Anat's wedding photo's would be ruined, and she'd have to burn them, and she'd have no memories to show her children -all because I couldn't control my temper.

Now I knew what Einstein must have felt like when he found out about the bombings in Japan.

...Okay wait no, that's an exaggeration, and it was also pretty disrespectful so it was a bad comparison, but I did feel really terrible about what I'd done.

"Oh calm down Arsinoë, I may have thought you were a bitch most of the school year, but not that big of a bitch. I'm sure you didn't slap her unless she did or said something really bad." Rachel declared, trying to comfort me. Not that it worked much -I wasn't sure if I should have been insulted about the bitch comment or not.

"...Thanks Rachel. You're a true friend."

She hummed in agreement. ement. "I know." I rolled my eyes. "But you're not the only one who's messed up at a wedding either. I'm sure everyone has at one point."

Yes, maybe an insult here, an accusation there, but a backhand to the bride? Um, I'm not so sure.

Rachel continued on patiently, clueless to my skepticism. "Actually, when my older sister got married, I put laxatives in her champagne at the toasting."

What.

"You put _laxatives_ in her drink?" I asked incredulously. Sweet Ra on a pogo stick, what in the world had she done to deserve such a thing? On her wedding day even, not as a harmless prank.

A reminder to myself not to ever get on Rachel's bad side again.

The girl in question made a sound of confirmation. "I did. No one saw her during the whole reception." She laughed triumphantly as if reliving the memory, and the sound sent shivers down my spine, "you would do it too if she was your sister. But the point I'm trying to make here Arsinoë, is that some people just deserve it, even if they are the bride to be."

I thought back to what happened earlier, all the accusations and insults my cousin had thrown my way, and how utterly selfish she'd been at that moment, especially when she'd insulted my mother, and okay, maybe she did derseve to be knocked into her senses. Did that mean I should have done it? No.

"Yeah well, I should've controlled myself." I murmurmed. Now Anat was probably plotting my murder somewhere, along with her cow of a stepmother.

"The important thing is that you've realiaed your mistake and learned from it." She replied, "and now you won't do it again."

Um.

Wouldn't I? If I could go back in time and fix my mistake, would I? Because yes, I shouldn't have done it, and yes, I should've controlled myself, that didn't necessarily mean I would take back my actions. Now that I took a moment to stop wallowing in self-pity, I could acknowledge that she'd had it coming for a while, especially after Monday's incident.

I bit my lip harder and frowned. "...If you could take back your actions regarding your sister, would you?" I asked curiously. Maybe her reply could give me some perspective.

She didn't even pause. "No."

Whoops, never mind.

I flopped onto my stomach helplessly. "Oh."

"I'm guessing you wouldn't take back your actions either, huh?" She asked sympathetically.

"Not really no." Was my miserable response. "Does that make me a bad person?"

"...So I was actually thinking of bringing some of my mother's brownies this Friday. They're really good and everyone loves chocolate right?"

I sighed. "I'll bring the cream."

Guess that settled it then.

* * *

"Hello Arsinoë dear, you seem preoccupied." Ra said in an conversational tone. I blinked at my surroundings, seeing that I was once again in the white room. It seemed this was going to become a regular thing -these meetings.

At least the fruit was different this time, I saw as I looked down at the table at the bowl full of peaches, plums, strawberries, and other fruits. Unabashedly, I took the bowl into my lap and started unpeeeling a litchi.

I hummed noncommittally at Ra. "A little yes." I agreed, "I just actually just slapped my cousin earlier on, so I'm still rather conflicted about it." I added with a shrug, as if such revelations were common place. A snort showed the Sun God's amusement. He sipped at the silver goblet, before holding it out to me in offering.

"Its a very light blend, I wanted to try for some variety today." He explained, swirling the golden liquid in the cup around for me to see. I wasn't much in the mppd for drinking, but I took a sip just to be polite, before handing it back.

"Its good." Was my verdict. "Aren't you going to comment on what I just said?" I asked, popping another litchi in my mouth.

Ra shook his head. "Well considering my own family is famous for our homicidal tendencies, I cannot really say I am overly surprised at what you just told me." He answered. I couldn't help bit laugh.

"Ah." I acknowledged, chewing thoughtfully. "Have any advice me?"

"Keep a knife under your pillow." He deadpanned. I stared at him a moment, before rolling my eyes with a smile of amusement, eating a strawberry. That was actually pretty helpful, I wouldn't be shocked if Anat decided to murder me in my sleep.

"Having that Egyptian vampire close to you is also another alternative. He can protect you."

My amusement promptly jumped off a cliff. "Edward can do that just fine I'm sure." I said pointedly. To me it seemed that Ra was trying to push me closer to Benjamin, something that I didn't approve of. Yes, he was a cool guy (especially since he'd stood up for me against Anat), I was trying to make it a habit to avoid hanging out with unknown vampires -specifically those who feasted on humans. And what could he possibly want from me in the first place. Was he still operating under the assumption that we knew each other? When we'd been talking, he'd seemed willing enough to devulge on 'our' past together, before Anat had appeared. I frowned. "What I want to know is who Benjamin is and what he wants from me. He seems like the type to cause trouble." Something I'd really like to avoid in this already crazy life of mine.

Plucking a peach from the bowl, Ra gave me an amused smirk. "Cutting all contact might be little harder than you think." He told me, replying to my thoughts. My frown deepened.

"And why is that?"

My question was ignored in favour of taking a bite of the fruit in his hands, sharp canines easily sinking into the soft flesh. I shuddered, an image of a jackal devouring its prey settling itself into my mind, reminding me sharply that the God sitting next to me was dangerous, and that despite his easy-going countenance, I'd have to watch myself.

He didn't react to my thoughts. Instead, he completely changed the subject, much to my surprise. "I hear you're thinking of going to church on Friday." He sounded hurt, "Do you not think me a worthy enough God to pray to?" He asked, licking his lips. I stared.

"Well, no" I said eventually. ntil he was uncomfortably close in my personal bubble. He gave my cheek a lick, and I froze. "Actually, lovely Arsinoë, everything involving yourself is my business, as you say." He whispered in my ear, very clearly amused.

I swallowed nervously. What exactly did that mean?

The God didn't answer. "Benjamin, hmm?" Ra mused more to himself than me, a smile on his face. He leaned away from me and I could breathe again. "You shall know." He said at last, and before I could say anything, the whiteness of the room dissolved into a kaleidoscope of colour, swirling around so brilliantly that I feared I would go blind from the intensity -and then it was done, and I was alone.

Alone, much shorter and standing in an unfamiliar hallway with a man that looked like my father, though dressed much differently than he ever would; In a white linen kilt, sandals and a heavy golden collar with matching armbands and a headress.

The open corridor we were standing in was gorgeous, open to the vibrant gardens with a view of the sparkling blue sea in the distance, with tapestries draped ornately between each white stone pillar and the marble floors gleaming brightly with the sunshine.

Guards patrolled the vincinity, looking fierce with their heavy muscles and sharp weapons, and workers went about their business, scrubbing the already shining floors, performing errands and the like, though they were all obviously avoiding us, refraining from making eye contact and taking blatant detours to get around us. Some even bowing hastily to my father and I as they passed.

And as for myself -well, taking a look at myself in the relective marble and seeing that I'd apparently de-aged eleven years, I barely fought the urge to scream. The large purple afro was present, along with the round cheeks, and I couldn't deny that it really was my plump, chubby, and clumsy five-year old self standing there.

I tried to panic, I really did, because I was lost, my father was wearing a skirt, and I was a toddler again, but no matter how hard I tried, all I could muster up was the feeling of overwhelming joy.

Joy...because I was seeing my skirt wearing father for the first time in months, and his attentive was something I craved...?

What the hell had Ra gotten me into?

I inwardly frowned, because those thoughts, the feeling of joy, well, they didn't seem to be comingfrom me to be blunt, despite the fact that this was my body. Or at least the one I was currently inhabiting. And as a general rule, I liked to be in control of the body I was in.

"Arsinoë," my father started, drawing my attention to the present. His voice seemed deeper, though I knew somehow that it wasn't really, it was just more commanding. Nothing like the casual, lazy tone he normally used, and more like the tone he used when he wasn't in the mood for nonsense. My spine seemed to straighten of its own volition my body coming to attention at the sound of my name.

The lack of control over my own person was ridiculous.

Seeing that he had my complete attention, he continued. "Today, there shall be a new addition to your entourage." He told me, his voice leaving no room for discussion.

I felt curiosity well up from within me, and I meekly raised my voice. "Might I know what for, Pa?" I asked, though my eyes were directed at the ground. I wondered why the hell I seemed to be so afraid of him. Actually, 'afraid' wasn't the correct word. More, subservient, like I knew that doing anything out of turn would earn me swift and hard punishment.

I saw my father frown through the marble (honestly the cleaners deserved a pay-raise because goddamn this was some shiny floor) , and the feeling of regret filled me immediately. "No." Was his blunt response. I felt my body resist the urge to hunch in its shoudlers, forcing my spine to remain straight. Once again, I was creeped out. The sensation of your body moving without your permission was highly disturbing, and I swear I felt my soul shudder.

"He will be your constant companion, and shall also act as your protector should the need arise." He paused, frowning. "By 'constant', I mean that he will be with you at all hours of the day, everyday, until I declare otherwise." His clarification left no room for loopholes.

"Yes, Pa." I said in acceptance, though a voice within me wondered why having a bodyguard was necessary with all the security that already roamed around all the time. I had to agree. He might not have said it outright, but even my younger self was clever enough to decipher the meaning behind his words.

I felt his eyes on me for a little longer before he nodded sharply. "Good." He declared and without further ado, turned on his heel and strode away, disappearing quickly. l stared after him with a pout of displeasure, disappointed because he hadn't stayed any longer than necessary, but it was also something that my siblings (siblings?) and I had gotten used to, and so all I could do was sigh forlornly.

Okay, that was weird. And confusing. I think I'm having an identity crisis.

"A smile would look much better on that pretty face of yours." A voice behind me said kindly. I jumped and to my horror, let out such a high squeal it was a wonder it didn't come from a piglet instead. It seemed that everyone in a fifty mile radius had heard, and paused to stare at me in shock, probably wondering what had startled me so badly that I'd made a sound high pitched enough that it should be impossible for a normal human to accomplish. I felt my chubby cheeks flush from embarrassment.

Ah, to be five again.

Benjamin seemed to be affected the most, considering his super vampire hearing. He stood next to me with his eyes closed and a pained expression on his face, rubbing his ears gingerly. I couldn't help but feel a sense of vindictive amusement -a little discomfort was payment enough for the ttrouble he'd caused me so far.

"I apologize for startling you, it was not my intention." He said, and he obviously regretted it, judging by his strained voice. Slowly, everyone around us seemed to resume their duties, and my emotions calmed down a little.

"Mind yourself in the future." I stated, attempting to be commanding. Personally, i thought I sounded like a brat. I would laugh if I could. My voice was squeaky, and babyish and I doubted anyone could take me seriously if I used it to demand something. No wonder parents found toddlers amusing. I know I wouldn't if a little child came strutting up to me and ordering me around with such a voice.

Benjamin was amused, ruby eyes twinkling brightly. "Of course." He drawled, though his tone was patronizing, and the muscles in my face contorted into a scowl, before I crossed my pudgy arms.

Oh God, the shame.

Beware all, this pouting child! Flee while you can!

"Who are you, and what do you want?" The words seemed to be an echo of my previous ones to Ra earlier, and I couldn't help but feel even more discomforted than I was already. It was bad enough being in a body that seemed to be out of your control, but hearing something you'd already said was even worse.

The vampire grinned, teeth glinting unsettlingly. "I am Benjamin." He declared, "And as for what I want...well, a fresh corpse would be nice. Preferably healthy." He answered with a shrug.

Fear filled me and I could only stare incredulously at him because really, who said that to a kid? It was just asking for trouble.

Trouble indeed, I thought, as I felt my mind blank and terror fill me the longer I stared into his blood red eyes.

My mouth opened and I screamed.

* * *

Waking up was an experience, not because it felt great tto be in my own body again, or because I'd suddenly come to terms with what had happened with Anat the previous day, or even because I'd reaches enlightenment. No, waking up was an experience because I was quite literally, being dragged off the bed, with a pair of strong hands locked securely around my ankles pulling me off.

My body jumped into defensive mode and I let out a startled shout, kicking the offended in the face as hard as I could and scrambling away to safety. There was familiar laughter, a snort of amusement, and a groan of pain, and my mind finally caught up with what I was seeing.

"Larzarus, what the fuck?" I demanded angrily, seeing my cousin at the foot of the bed clutching his face, blood running through his fingers and dripping onto the covers. He groaned again and I heard Sai laugh.

"Oh Arsinoë, I hope you didnt break his nose. Poor Larz was just trying wake you." She told me, giving him a sympathetic glance, though it was clear she still found the situation funny. Lucas sat on the couch, looking half-asleep -as always.

"He got what he deserved, the idiot." He murmured with a chuckle.

Larz stood and rushed into the bathroom, flipping us all off as he went. I blinked in confusion. "What are you all doing in here, at"-I paused to look at the time on the bedside table-"half past five in the morning..." I trailed of in disbelief. No light streamed through the curtains either, meaning that the sun hadn't even risen!?

"I was sent to fetch you three." Sai explained apologetically. I gave her a look that showed how much I was doubting her sanity at the moment.

A loud yawn from Lucas, and then he stood up. I noticed he was still in his pajamas too, and my disbelief only escalated. He ran a tired hand through his hair. "Have to -_yawn_\- burn food as the -_yawn_\- sun rises." He said as explanation.

I frowned, but nodded in understanding nonetheless. Right, sacrificing to Ra the Sun God, at the exact moment the sun itself rose and again as it set, so that one's marriage can last for as long as Ra performs his 'daily miracles', meaning for as long as the sun rises and sets, also meaning for eternity.

Unless you know, some freak accident happened and the sun exploded and killed is all. Then your marriage was doomed.

But that was unlikely to happen (no, Anat's wedding was doomed because of bankruptcy) so it was otherwise a pretty sweet and romantic notion.

I sighed and gave another nod. "Cool. Lemme just go brush my teeth, and make myself presentable.

Sai gave a smile, saying they'd wait, before going to join Lucas where he'd gone to the foyer. I kicked Larz out of the bathroom (and got a glare for my efforts) before taking a quick shower, brushing my teeth whilst I was at it. My hair was dripping and I'd probably regret leaving it to air dry when the time to doll myself up came along, but honestly I couldn't quite bring myself to care at the moment, simply tying it in a bun.

"Okay then, let's go burn some shit." I said a few minutes later after throwing on shorts and a T-shirt.

Our procession was a grim one, as we made our way down the cliff to the beach, with two sleepwalking teens, one adult who was still groaning in pain, and a chaperone. You'd think we were walking to a funeral or something.

A merry driftwood fire blazed by the time we made it down, and I could see Anat standing conversing with a Sun Priest (Ra only knew where she found one of those in a predominantly Buddhist country...in Asia) as they gestured to the horizon where the first beams of the sun were appearing on the waves. She was dressed traditionally, in a white flowy skirt slit at the sides and a matching top. Her hair was braided into thick plaits, all intricately twisted into one long braid and pinned to her head, and somehow, someway, the slap mark from the previous day was gone, leaving smooth, unblemished skin in its place.

I wasn't sure if I should be disappointed or not.

She had body art too, in pretty dark brown ink patterns on her hands up to her elbows, and on her feet, and her kohl was painted to resemble the Eye of Horus (eyes in this case I guess). It all looked beautiful on her golden skin, but I just had to wonder when she had time to sleep, between the henna and the hair, because she looked wide awake.

(I wondered if I would look so good on the morning of my wedding, but I doubted it. Anat was one of a kind.)

Dominique was there, also garbed traditionally, eyes lined with kohl though the henna was missing, but unlike his bride he looked half-dead on his feet. I honestly couldn't blame him.

Danielle was standing to the side, with my mother, Lucas' father, and -oh look- my dad (who also looked half dead).

Only really close family was allowed, so after dropping us off, Sai took her leave with a cheery wave and started back.

Just in time too, because that's when the sun decided to make its first appearance, its reflecting shimmering so brightly on the water I had to turn away or risk being blinded. The Priest stepped forward and raised his staff, Anat and Dominique standing on either side.

Oh Sun God Amun-Ra!" He declared loudly, "Here stands two of your children ready to unite all five parts of their souls as one! Bless them with your favor-!" And I tuned the rest out because one, it was in Ancient Egyptian and I didn't speak said language (the only reason why I knew what he was saying was because I'd read the translations at one point in time) and two, I was still dead tired and couldn't be bothered.

A few things were wrong with this tradition, like how Ra wasn't even the God of marriage so it didn't make sense as to why we were praying to only him, and how we should have actually been praying to Khepri, Ra's morning personality, and other such technicalities, but we weren't the ones who created the tradition (those were the priests of thousands of years ago) so we really couldn't be blamed for any mistakes. The priest finished his speach, placing his staff straight up in the sand and picking up a bowl of grey powder. He walked to the fire, reached in and threw a handful in the flames, not even flinching when the blazed higher and more fiercly than before.

Lucas hadn't really meant food earlier on, though one could offer up juicy bits of meat I'd they wanted to. The powder was just symbolic. "Come forth, and feed the flames!" He called to the another two. They did, and together Anat and Dominique reached into the bowl, before throwing the dust in the fire. Unlike the priests however, they did have a sense of self preservation and took a wary step back hen the fire grew higher and hotter.

Eventually the fire did settle, just as the sun fully rose, and with that, Anat and Dominique were married in the light of the Sun God Ra.

Now all that was left was Dominique's religious ceremony, i.e saying vows in front of a Christian priest, and then the reception, and then this whole blasted wedding week could come to a close and we could all return to our normal, daily lives.

I was honestly super hyped at the thought of returning to rainy dreary Forks. I never thought I'd be so desperate to go back.

Dominique's mother glared acid at me when she realised I was there, and I gave her a bright smile and a wave in return. She sniffed haughtily before grabbing her son by the arm and marching away, not letting him get a word in to his wife at all. I figured it was because normally, the bride and groom weren't allowed to see each other on the day of the wedding according to some traditions, and they'd only broken it just this once.

My own mother took Anat away, neither of the two even sparing me a glance of recognition, and I sighed, before turning to follow the trail of Larz' blood and join my two Greek cousins where they'd started walking away.

Until that is, my father called out my name.

I froze in my tracks. It wasn't even like he'd said it in a really commanding tone either, just a simple calm voice, mostly tired. It was far cry from the tone he'd used in my dream. I turned and gave him my best smile, walking towards him.

"Hello, Papa." I greeted in an amicable tone, plucking away the cigarette from his hands before he had the chance to light it and throwing it in the fire. "Isn't it a bit early to start killing your lungs? You should give them a break every once in a while." I told him.

He frowned first at the fire, then at me. "That was unnecessary." He said, though the box of Marlboro's went back into his pockets nonetheless. I raised a brow.

"Extending your already abysmal lifespan by a couple of minutes was unnecessary?" I asked pointed. An eye roll.

"I'm too tired to deal with your sass." He said, turning to the heavens. I nodded in agreement.

"Why don't you go get a little more rest and we can see if you're up to it later?" I proposed. I didn't give him a chance to reply, turning on my heel and walking away.

Sadly, he caught up with me.

"I know you're angry at me about Monday." He declared. I shrugged casually.

"What's there to be angry about, hmm?" I asked easily. "Its not like, you made me apologize for defending myself and Lucas against openly hostile provocateurs. And its definitely not like you seem to be hiding some ginormous secret from me, one which everyone and their bitch already knows."

"Don't you talk to me like that Arsinoë Zeidan." He said angrily, eyes hard. I whirled on him.

"Or what, you're gonna make me apologize for that too?" I taunted, "Maybe I should apologize for slapping Anat while I'm at it."

"You should."

"I won't." I replied, defiant.

His hand twitched towards the packet of cigarettes in his pocket, before he sighed. "I'll let your disrespect slide, just this once, if you really won't apologize to your cousin on your own, I won't force you, but Arsinoë please" his eyes filled with sorrow and guilt started to chew at me, "you must believe that I am keeping the secret for your own good." He told me, raising a hand and gently fixing my eyebrows like he used to when I was a child.

I pouted and gave a sniff, feeling much like I was five again. Much like I had in the dream. "I don't understand what could be so terrible that you have to hide it from me." I said. He couldn't pull the age card either, since Lucas was younger than me.

He sighed and stared at the waves lapping at the sans a few feet away. "You're not ready. I thought of telling you today like I said I would, but Arsinoë, my daughter, your soul is not ready." His voice was desperate, like he was just begging me to believe him. He looked so old, nothing like his usual youthful self and this time the guilt engulfed me completely.

I relented. "Fine."

His smile was grateful and he gave my shoulder a squeeze. "Thank you." For some reason, it seemed to me his words meant more than I'd ever know, but before I could dwell on it he started walking again.

"Now, how about we go get some breakfast and I give you all the wonderful music I discovered whilst I was in Germany, hmm?"

And with that, all previous thoughts of mine flew out the window, because food _and_ music? I was sold.

* * *

**Happy holidays and hope you have a great New Year ( ^O^ )**


	28. Chapter 26

**I hate this chapter, but at least Thailand is finally finished. **

**On the bright side the next two chapters are nice. Full of fluff. Yay.**

* * *

My father and I ended up spending the rest of the morning in Phuket, though we studiously avoided the tourist section, and decided to head into the _real _city, where the normal people lived, and not the fancy area's where the tourists and foreigners frequented. The areas where my escort, aka Sai, wouldn't have taken me. In my father's opinion, you hadn't really experienced a country until you had seen both sides, and I can't say I disagreed. It was a thing both of us did whenever we visited a new destination, though my mother never came along -she was of a 'delicate disposition'.

_coughsnobcough_

We stopped at a cheap streetside restaurant, where we had a local breakfast of rice porridge and fruits, and a very nice tea which apparently gave you enough energy to run a marathon -and _then_ some. Personally, I just thought it was really bland, but green tea wasn't my thing anyway, so I suppose I wasn't the best person to judge.

It was a small bar, with maybe a handful of people, all relaxing on a bright Sunday morning. Connversations were mixed, with one person or the other dropping their own opinion in a discussion between three people, and then another person entirely replying. It was nice, it had a community feel and though the language barrier was a little bit of a problem, some of the customers spoke English, -even if it was a little broken- so they made us feel included.

We left soon though, to explore more of urban Phuket, and explored some more, occasionally stopping to observe something closer, like a traditional board game being played by elders under the shade of thick trees, or the women sitting under the hot sun and setting out their chili peppers to dry.

My hair of course, was a marvel, everywhere between the bar where we'd eaten and the playground we passed, whose childrem even stopped and asked shyly to touch it. I agreed and crouched down willingly (because honestly, how could I say no?), ignoring my father's snickering.

I'd missed having my father around, so getting to spend time with him was great. We spoke a lot about how I was doing ("S'all good") how I was enjoying Forks ("the weather is both heavenly and disgusting" to which he laughed heartily), if my last year of highschool was proving to be a challenge ("Psh, not even" more laughter and a hair ruffle), and a whole lot of other things.

All in all, the day was nice, and by the time we got back to the resort, it was three pm and I was in a much happier mood than I'd been when I'd woken up.

And then I returned to my hotel suite and found it empty.

Edward's absence was something I'd been trying not to think about, despite the feeling of loneliness in my chest. I knew objectively, that he was a very strong Vampire who could take care of himself, quite easily even, but also, the fact was I hadn't seen him since Anat's garden party yesterday afternoon, and it was starting to worry me. If he'd called or sent a text then it wouldn't be such a big deal, but he _hadn't_. Hell, a note would have satisfied me, but he was just gone without a trace, no word as to where he'd gone or when he was coming back. Really, I didn't care much about the specifics, if I was speaking honestly. It was none of my business what he did in his free time, and just because we were together now, didn't mean I had the right to hound him about things like that. My problem was that he'd just _left. _A simple "I'll be back" would have sufficed.

Maybe he was just preoccupied, I supposed, and anyway, didn't Vampire's sense time differently? He probably didn't even realize he'd been gone all that long.

I pursed my lips in dissatisfaction, because that was too weak an excuse to delude myself into believing and closed the door to the room behind me, kicking off my sandals.

Well regardless, I thought, looking at the time, I'd just have to get on without him for the time being. The wedding ceremony would be starting soon and I didn't have the time to idle around waiting for him.

"You look nice Ma," I complimented, joining my mother where she had just finished talking last minute arrangements with the wedding caterer.

And she _did_ look nice, wearing a long dark green dress that looked more like a work of art than an actual dress. It was light, and patterned with vines and leaves, but the top was made of a light sheer material. Her makeup was on point, lips painted a dark purple and her hair on flowing loose. She looked like she was about to do a photo shoot.

Inwardly I sighed in envy, because it seemed every female in my family was drop dead beautiful except for me, who was just on the pretty scale.

Giving me a long look, she nodded. "Thank you Arsinoë," She said in acknowledgement, before turning her attention back to the clipboard she had I'm her arms, with the list of things that needed checking.

I rubbed my arm self consciously. I had no doubt she was angry and disappointed in me for slapping Anat, which was the whole reason I'd approached her in the first place. She'd been giving me the cold shoulder for a while, and while I wasn't surprised (it was her way of being really angry), I didn't want to leave Thailand on bad terms with my mother, especially since I didn't know when I'd next see her.

But I'd never been good at showing my emotions, so for a while, I just trailed behind her awkwardly, listening to her give orders and watching the decorators add the final touches to the hall where Anat would be walking down the aisle.

As I watched them work around, I had to admit it sure looked stunning, like something from a fairy tale. There wasn't a particular theme or color scheme, it seemed they'd somehow managed to use all sorts of colors and still make it look good. The pillars were wrapped carefully, the chairs dressed smartly, colourful Thai flowers blooming everywhere one looked, the wedding band sitting on a raisee platform to the side, and all sorts of small but pretty things adding to the classiness of the place.

Coupled with the reception -which I had no doubt would be just as extravagant, if not even more-, I'm sure the total bill spent on the whole wedding exceeded what most people with a stable job made in the year.

Despite the pricing though, it made one tempted to have their own fancy wedding, just to be able to go all out.

"_Arsinoë Berenice Zeidan, you've been following me around for five minutes, and the guests are going to arrive soon, so say what you have to say so I can finish the arrangements without you tailing me._" My mother snapped in hushed Arabic, drawing me to the side. I blinked rapidly in surprise, a little disconcerted, before forcing myself to concentrate before she lost even more of her patience.

"_I just wanted to apologize for making you angry,_" I muttered, rubbing my arm again and looking to the ground, swallowing my pride and preparing to give her a bow to show my sincerity.

She sniffed and placed a hand on her hip. "_It's not me you should be apologizing to -the mark you left on her face was terrible!"_

I frowned, "_I'm not apologizing for hitting her, and regardless, the mark has disappeared anyway."_ My words clearly made her even more furious. Nonetheless, I felt the need to clarify. "_I'm apologizing for making _you_ in particular angry"_

My mother sputtered incoherently for a moment, before she took a deep breath to compose herself and her expression tightened. "_I can see all this freedom has robbed you of your sensible thinking. You never would have lost control and slapped anyone before._" Her voice was calm, and it made me wary. Suddenly I wasn't feeling all that apologetic either.

She continued on, straightening her back and lifting her chin, "As of now, you are grounded for the remaining two weeks left of schooling, and after you graduate, you shall be coming back to live with your father and I. Hopefully you'll learn how to be disciplined once more."

What.

"Your aunt will be informed." Mother said, and with that she turned on her heel and left me there floundering in shock, my brain trying desperately to comprehend what I'd just heard.

What?

_Grounded_?

How could I have been _grounded?_ What did I do to deserve being grounded? Grounded, like some, _some_ unruly teenager! I'd _never_ been 'grounded' in my life, I hadn't ever done anything to deserve serious punishment. I was a good child to my parents! Good grades, good behaviour, hardly ever went out or caused trouble -and for what now? Defending my family?

_What_?

And then there was the whole 'living with your father and I' bit. That meant leaving Forks -leaving _Edward_.

The idea was so hard to wrap my head around that I was still standing there when the guests started to arrive, forcing me to finally move and mechanically take a seat by the front next to Lucas, who gave me a funny look when he saw my expression.

I ignored him, concentrating on my own problems, and I decided right there and then that I would not be following my mother's orders. Maybe grounding I could live with, but leaving Edward, for who knows how long wasn't an option. I was already struggling with a day - knowing my mother, she'd probably even force me to go to a university close to home. And 'home' at the moment was where my father was currently stationed, in South Korea.

Nope, I would not do it.

I wasn't about to be treated like a mere child. Maybe my mother was right, and I had let freedom influence me, but how could I not when I'd been living like an adult for almost two years? Managing my own life, my own finances, my own _everything_ without help? And even before that I'd been mostly independent, with two parents always busy with work, and an Aunt that was never in the country even when I was twelve and lived with her and Nina. Nina who preferred the "do or die" approach; Well obviously I was going go adapt.

Suddenly being thrown into the bus that was parental authority did not sit well with me. Not at all.

I didn't want to disrespect my mother, because, well, she was my _mother_, but I was going to find a way out of this. I'd talk to my father if I had to, and if that didn't work, talk to my aunt, and if none of them listened then I'd ignore them all completely.

Me, Arsinoë Zeidan, was _not _having any of their nonsense.

* * *

Okay, so maybe directly disobeying and disrespecting my mother was not something I actually had in me, and anyway I wasn't brave enough -she'd probably tie me up and stuff me in a suitcase herself.

After taking the time to think about everything, I also realized that I'd only be making things worse for myself anyway, so after the vows were said, and the main ceremony was over, I went to speak to the only person who could possibly sway my mother's mind.

"I think it will be good for you." My father mused, puffing on his cigarette.

I stared in incomprehension.

"You think...grounding me...is a good idea?" I asked slowly, trying to grasp his words.

Another cigarette puff. "Not the grounding, but the coming to live with your mother and I part. It would only be for two months anyway, since you're heading off to university in August." He said, calmly flicking off the ash off the end.

It was the brief intermission period between the ceremon and the reception, in which a lot of guests were gathered to chat for a little while before leaving and rejoining again later at the second venue. I'd chosen this time to talk to my father because I wouldn't have time otherwise. Aunty Zaho, who was leaving with Aunt Anastasia, had let us use her plane (that woman was out of control wealthy) and arranged the flight to leave at around eleven, which meant only a couple of hours at the reception then we were headed back to Forks. Which, I was admittedly, _really_ excited about, because as much as I'd come to love Thailand, it was getting a little crazy for me.

And I didn't have any other time to talk anyway, because I had to go change and make sure all my things were packed and ready, so my father, with all his relaxed behavior and general chillness was making me anxious.

"How about we make a compromise," I proposed desperately, with a grimace on my face. My father raised a brow but didn't say anything. I swallowed thickly, "How about, I take the grounding, but I don't have to come home?" The words were hard to say, but at least I could stay in Forks that way.

He seemed amused, "Is there any particular reason you want to stay in Forks?" He asked knowingly. I fidgeted, rubbing my arm, and cleared my throat awkwardly.

"I like Forks. Its really peaceful and the weather is really chill. Pun intended." My father snorted, extinguished his cigarette and proceeding to light another one immediately after. I wrinkled my nose, waving away the grey smoke, but didn't comment.

"Right, its the _weather _that's made you suddenly like Forks." He muttered in disbelief, shaking his head to himself. "Well, I'd rather not force you to came stay with us if you don't want to, so I'll talk to your mother about that -but if you're grounded, you're grounded. Sorry." He gave me an apologetic look. I frowned.

"Hussein!" We heard my Uncle's voice calling, and I turned to see him making his way towards us, Aunt Anastasia looking elegant on his arm. Her red painted lips stretched into a smile when she saw me.

"Noë my dear, don't you look wonderful!" She gushed when they got closer. If I looked 'wonderful', then she looked otherworldly, dressed in a cream colored silk dress, which wrapped around her and tied together in a bow at her waist. Her long legs were covered in sheer black pantyhose, and her feet adorned in thin strappy heels.

Worst part is this was only her first outfit, she'd probably kill us all later on.

Nonetheless, I pushed aside my envy and gave her a hug, putting on a smile "As do you, Aunty." I replied. She tittered girlishly, and her husband rolled his eyes in exasperation, elbowing my father who chuckled.

I exchanged a few more pleasantries with her to be polite, before I took my leave. I wasn't in much of a socializing mood, considering my father hadn't been able to get me completely off the hook as I'd hoped.

Trying to make my escape, was how I found myself suddenly grabbed by the arm and pulled into a secluded alcove out of sight from everyone else.

I gasped, preparing to beat my violator senseless because _what the fuck_, but my first was caught by a cold grip easily, and my mind registered the tan face, impish grin, and blood red eyes.

"Benjamin," I stated, before frowning. He was the last person I wanted to see at this moment. I was still freaked out by the dream this morning and seeing his gleaming crimson eyes only made me anxious.

His grin dimmed a little, "Is my presence really that miserable that it makes you sad?" He asked. I felt guilty well up within me, and I sighed.

"No," I lied, "I'm just not in a good mood." I told him, and at least that part was true. The Egyptian Vampire didn't believe me though, and his face lost much of its enthusiasm, before he let go of my hand, taking at least four steps back.

"Rest assured, I simply came to inform you of my departure." He told me. I opened my mouth immediately to defend myself, but I realized that I was kinda glad he was leaving, and I didn't want to make myself seem even more of a liar, so I closed it again.

"Oh." Was all I replied with after a moment.

He stared at me for a second, before shaking his head to himself and muttering something under his breath too low for me to hear. I raised a brow, though I remained silent, watching him reach into his pocket. It was then that I also realized that he wasn't dressed as a wedding guest should, instead he was dressed casually, in cream cotton pants, a white tunic and a embroided red vest, with durable looking grey shoes. He looked like the embodiment of Egypt.

"Here" he said, handing me a gold chain with a single black bead on it. I took it slowly from his hand, giving him a wary look.

"..._Shukran_" I thanked him, though I was suspicious. He cracked a small smile at my hesitation, which only made me warier. Why would he give me a necklace? And such a plain one st that? If it was an attempt to wiggle his way into my good graces, I'd think he would have picked something prettier. Thats how most people worked anyway - give a nice gift and expect a smile I'm return. Personally, l was never one for extravagant gifts so I quite liked it, but he didn't know that.

"It's an early birthday present," early in the sense that my birthday was still a month away. Benjamin shrugged "_Wear it with you at all times. You'll need it."_ Those words did little to inspire confidence in me, because what type of person said that? He sounded extra ominous, but before I could ask what the hell he was smoking, he made a face as if he'd just remembered something, gave an abrupt laugh and disappeared, leaving me alone and confused.

The whole exchange had probably taken less than five minutes.

* * *

Thirty minutes later found me stumbling into the suite, trying to balance a long white bag in one arm and a huge flower printed box in the other. Aunty Zaho had shoved them at me as soon as she caught sight of me, and they held my dress and shoes, respectively. She'd been in a hurry, because she had to go help the bride prep, but she'd made it clear in no uncertain terms, that I was going to wear her dress.

Mostly I was just grateful, because I had only twenty minutes to get ready before I had to head out again and I hadn't even finished packing my suitcases. Rummaging through them for another dress and creating more mess was something I didn't have time for.

I barely made it to the couch without dropping the items, though it was close thing, the cover of the box almost popped off in my desperate attempt to save the whole thing from falling to the floor.

Aunty Zaho really seemed to be taking this naked dress thing quite seriously, I thought as I slipped on what she'd given me, but I was thankful that it was longer than the one of the previous day. Hell, it even had a high collar and completely covered my feet.

Quickly I shuffled in the bathroom, redoing my makeup as fast as possible, spritzing on some perfume and tightening my hair up in a bun, before stuffing everything in a toiletry bag to pick up later and exiting.

Only to stop dead in my tracks when lo and behold, I found Edward Cullen staring right at me. He looked different from when I last saw him, dressed in jeans, a dark T-shirt and mud speckled leather boots. His hair was even messier than usual, which was an obvious result of running.

His eyes were light as they watched me, looking as if they could see straight into my soul, and I felt my hearbeat speed up and my cheeks flush from the intensity of his gaze.

I looked away shyly and inwardly felt like screaming and jumping off a cliff because I was never one for those 'moments', those tender moments of eye contact and heartfelt gazes. "Hello, Edward." I tried to keep my voice steady -and failed. It came out shaky and breathless, and I felt like slapping myself because _get yourself together Arsinoë Zeidan._

"Hello." He replied. My breath hitched, because his voice, soft and barely audible, sent shivers down my spine. Had it really only been a day since I last saw him? It felt like an eternity to me suddenly, and seeing him standing right there in front of me eased the dull feeling of emptiness in my chest that I hadn't even realised was there. Like a part of me was back and I was fully whole again. It was a breathtaking thing, one moment I was calm, and the next my whole being was screaming at me.

Telling me that I _needed_ to be near him, more than I'd ever needed anything else in my life -as if he was my oxygen and I couldn't breathe without him. Was it a secret power of his? Having control over someone? This dependency of mine wasn't healthy, yet the rational part of me was ignored and shoved aside. Desperation seized my being as I started to take the first step towards him, but in an instant Edward had closed the distance before my foot even touched the ground, swooping me up in his arms with his cool lips on mine before I could even fully realize he'd moved at all.

He seemed to be just as desperate as I was, holding me as tightly as possible against his body without outright crushing me, but somehow it wasn't _enough_, I still tried in vain to pull myself closer. His scent was just as intoxicating as I remembered, and his taste was still the sweet yet spicy flavour that I'd become familiar with; To me it was as if life was being breathed back into me once more. I was lightheaded, fearing I were going to pass out from the sensation overload of being in his so completely in his presence, yet still I persisted on, seperation not even crossing my mind as an option.

There was a slight tug on my hair, she I made an involuntarily making a sound in the back of my throat as he easily extracted my hair from its hold, letting it fall down my shoulders. A small part of me femt displeased, but it shut up shortly as soon as I felt his nimble fingers running gently through the curls.

Forget passing out, I was going to _die_ right there, though I couldn't even bring myself to care because dying in Edward's arms I wouldn't even mind.

Just when I thought I could go on no longer, he pulled away and buried his face in my hair, inhaling deeply with a groan and exhaling shakily, "You are a constant test on my self-control." He whispered by my ear, and I shuddered as he trailed light kisses along my neck.

I could only laugh breathlessly, "My apologies, I really don't do it in purpose." My heart was still beating as fast as a hummingbird's, and I fought to calm myself down.

Finally he took a step back, signature crooked grin in place that did nothing to calm me down, and said "It's not your fault you're so intoxicating," he was twirling a strand of my hair around his index fingers, and abruptly, my mind chose that moment to remind me that hey, I was still angry at him for disappearing without a word.

He seemed surprised when I suddenly shoved away from him, letting my hair fall through his fingers with a perplexed frown, brows furrowed. I glared. ""Where the _hell_ have you been?" I demanded, crossing my arms, before quickly rethinking my words. "Actually, I don't even care, what I _do _care about is how you dared leave without a word! Nothing in over twenty-four hours!" I poked his chest accusingly (and valiantly hid my wince at the action -he probably didn't even feel it, the douchebag) and stepped backwards, looking at him expectantly.

"Ah," Edward breathed, comprehension dawned on his face, before he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I didn't _mean_ to leave so suddenly, it was a rather unexpected thing." He told me, sounding apologetic. My frown deepened.

"Cellphones exist."

"I tried calling you, but there was no reception where I was." He sounded honest, and I could detect no lies as I searched his eyes. Eventually I gave a sigh, my anger draining out of me easily.

"Leave a note or something next time, you douche," I pursed my lips in displeasure and looked away, "I was worried."

"As much as I appreciate your concern, I don't want you to feel distressed on my behalf." Edward spoke, stepping closer and taking my hand, soothingly running his thumb across the back. As I started at them, I felt my cheeks heat up once more, and I felt frustrated because these days it seemed as if I was blushing at every time Edward so much as _looked_ me.

What ever happened to 'get yourself together'?

I cleared my throat and did just that, straightening up and staring him straight in the eye, ignoring my red cheeks. "Regardless of what you want, I will _always_ be concerned about your well-being, it's inevitable." The urge to jump off a cliff grew stronger, and I decided to make my exit, trying to fix my now messy hair self-consciously. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm actually running late to meeting my aunt."

His amusement was palpable, because Edward was perfectly aware that involved _feelings_ was something I tended to shy away from, he'd even taken to going to extra legnths just to make me flustered and see my cheeks darken. "Of course," he allowed, a smirk on his face.

I ignored it.

* * *

Anat's reception was...extravagant to say the least. And I didn't even want to contemplate the cost.

Unlike where her vows were said, the second part of the wedding was actually held at the beach. She'd put up a _huge _open tent (it looked more like a house than an actual piece of fabric) a few yards from the water and had somehow managed to get a chandelier and a white floor in it. There were flowers and candles everywhere you looked, and the tables were tastefully decorated with a fancy Crystal vase with an admittedly gorgeous flower bouquet in the middle of each. The orchestra from earlier had also been included, but this time other artists besring foreign instruments had joined, and the waiters were dressed smartly, bow ties perfectly positioned on their necks.

And either she had a psychic, extreme lucky, or the weatherman was accurate for once because she had picked the best possible night for her wedding too -no clouds in sight, the moon almost full and the stars bright and visible. Hell, even the tide was calm, serenely lapping at the white sandy shore.

All her guests only served to add to the glamorous atmosphere, having changed into clothing more appropriate for the night time. The women were stunning in their floor legnth gowns, hair done up prettily, and the men dashing in their classy suits, shoes polished and shining.

All in all, if the ceremony from earlier looked like a fairy tale, this looked like it shouldn't even exist out if the realm of imagination.

And Anat herself looked like a queen -no a _Goddess_. She'd changed from her wedding dress after the customary first waltz of the evening, into a light and flowy Roman styled dress... A toga? Her's brushed the floor, and while the fabric was white, her sash was a tasteful dark blue, to match the second suit her husband had changed into. Her henna was visible to all now, glimmering under the light, giving her an otherworldly look.

Sigh.

I felt me self-esteem take yet another hit for the day just looking at her, but I consoled myself by noticing wasn't the only one.

Dominique's mother was sitting proud as a peacock, clearly as satisfied with everthing as one could be. I watched as she sat with my parents, the married couple and Dominique's uncle (apparently) at the head table, looking quite pleased with herself.

Though I suppose she had the right to be, since she'd paid for half the wedding.

(Larz theorized that it was actually because Danielle had probably just finished cursing some unfortunate soul right before she came)

The food was what really impressed me though,-the courses just _never seemed to end._ Once you'd think, phew, okay it's done, the waiters brought out something new. It was all a mix of food from both home and Italy: Pasta and Koshari, Semolina and Molokheyya, Lasagna and Beschamel, and the desserts! Baklava and Tiramisu! Then there were the wines served with every course - dessert wines, spiced wines, fruit wines, the list of everything went on and on.

I was in heaven.

Sadly, I really couldn't dig in as much as I wanted to, since in keeping with the general fanciness, the portions were pretty but tiny, and I had to keep up appearances, especially with the heavy gaze of my mother on me the whole time, warning me. The etiquette classes I'd been forced to take came back to me easily, and I used each piece as cutlery as was needed, under threat of terminal punishment.

I was already on rocky ground with my mother, she'd _massacre_ me if I so much as _touched_ the wrong fork by accident.

In between meals there was dancing, and lot's of it. Though the general rule was, if you didn't know the dance, you didn't get on the floor, so to avoid chaos and randomness everywhere. It actually looked really nice watching everyone move in perfect synchronization, in step to the music that was playing, like in a movie (though I suspected she may have hired some professionals to add to the intrigue). The best part was that there were a lot of foreign guests, so the orchestra played a lot of instrumental music from a bunch of different countries, and so it wasn't only pretty, but also really interesting.

There were dances for partners, for large groups, or just for a certain gender. I know I danced with Larz to a lot of the Latin dances, Lucas to the classical, Sai leading me through some Asian ones, and I danced to a lot of the African dances as well, especially when the ones from Mali and home came on.

Speeches were made, wishing the happy couple all the best, along with plenty toasts (those I joined gladly, pretending not to see my mother's glance of disapproval at my alcohol consumption), and by the time nine o'clock rolled around, everyone had a healthy buzz and was really getting into the party.

Edward did _eventually_ show up, pleasantly surprising me by flawlessly joining me in a classical dance as if he'd been with me the whole time, though he was late, with only an hour to spare before we had to leave. Nonetheless, i didn't comment, and he didn't say anything either, so we spent remainder of our night dancing -and what an amazing dancer he was, helping me through any dances I didn't know with ease until soon I knew all the steps without his silent promoting. Though it helped that dancing with him felt entirely natural, and I was a quick learner to begin with.

We had to leave soon after though, dispite my feelings of disappointment. After bidding farewell to my parents, and to Anat, (who was riding in too much if a high to show me any animosity -she actually gave me a genuine hug), we were on our way.

"You're an excellent dancer, by the way." Edward said later after we'd boarded and the plane began to take off.

I grinned, using my feet to slip my sneakers under the seat. I'd changed my clothes immediately, because no way was I going to go through a twelve hour flight in a dress "Oh I know, but thank you for acknowledging it." I gushed, sassily flipping my hair across my shoulder. He rolled his eyes half-heartedly.

"How could I not, when you barely took a step away from the dancefloor, even before I arrived." I shrugged unapologetically.

"I don't like parties, so dancing is a fun way to pass the time." I replied, settling crossing my legs under me and settling back into the plush leather chair.

Ah, flying private was always fun.

Edward gave me a look of disapproval. "Put on your seatbelt." He ordered, to which I raised a brow.

"I don't need to." I retorted, not able to hide my smile of amusement. "Nothing's going to happen."

He paid me no heed, and a blink later I found myself securely buckled and Edward looking satisfied next to me, as if he'd never even shifted from his spot. "With your luck, I prefer not to take any risks." He said. "You'd probably cause a freak accident."

I gave a huff and didn't know whether to feel insulted or amused. "So let's say, my bad luck _does_ crash the plane -what would you do about it? I doubt the seatbelt would be much help."

He let out a thoughtful him, running his fingers around my wrist, "Why is the plane crashing?"

"The pilots were also at the wedding. They're passed out drunk."

Edward smirked arrogantly, "Easy, I'd fly the plane myself."

I gave an eye roll because _of course _he would know he could pilot a plane. "Alright," I acknowledged, before trying again. "Both engines have exploded and we're spiraling down to earth in a fiery doom."

He had no trouble thinking of a solution. "I'd wait until we're close enough to the ground, get a good grip on you, kick out the wall, and jump." Edward replied reasonably, before he continued "Then, I'd run you back to the scene of the accident and we'd proceed to stumble around like the two luckiest survivors in history."

I laughed so hard and I ended up having to lean on him for support.


	29. Chapter 27

**Small revelations. Pay attention. Oh and no romance between Noe and Benjamin. They have a relationship. More shall be revealed in time. **

**Also y'all better start saying your goodbyes.**

:()

* * *

We were standing in a stone courtyard situated right on the bright blue ocean, the only thing preventing the tide from coming in being the large boulders that perimetered the ground. It was hidden by tall, imposing cliffs, the only route of access being the stairs carved into the rock, and one couldn't even hope to climb up via the water, lest they risk slipping and impaling themselves. That or bashing their heads in. Either way they still died.

The bright horizon that seemed to stretch on indefinitely was empty except for the birds that circled the blue skies, no boats or land in sight, and to me, it seemed the world was empty of people except the ones that stood on this white stone island.

I hadn't even realised my body was moving until I felt myself being gently moved aside and a familiar male took my place. I started, jumping slightly in surprise, before blinking rapidly and forcing myself to concentrate and brush aside the haze in my mind.

There was Benjamin in front of me, along with a tall, buff ebony skinned man dressed in what seemed to be a uniform -white cotton pants and a hard leather vest-. The man's caramel eyes stared at the vampire with trepidation, but he held his stance nonetheless.

"No, _Ameerah_, you have to move around the fist by ducking slightly, and stepping to the side, _and then_ parry by grabbing hold of the forearm and twisting around your opponents body," Benjamin's words were punctuated by moving along with his explanation, gesturing with his one hand how he was gripping the man's -_Muhaarib_ a voice told me- arm "You pull hard enough, you can dislocate the shoulder, or even better -break it." I heard the tell-tale crack, and saw the pained wince on the Guard's face, but valiantly, he did not scream. I gave him a look full of sympathy because I knew for a fact it must have been excruciating.

The red-eyed male stepped away with a satisfied grin on his face, and leveled me with an expectant look. "Come on then, your turn to try." Benjamin declared. I frowned at him -tall, wearing the same uniform sans vest and made of lean, defined muscle- and then looked down at my much less-impressive fourteen year old self dubiously. Did he expect me to fight him?

"I think I may need a smaller opponent." I deadpanned. The vampire rolled his eyes, and I saw the guard take the opportunity to slink off to the sidelines...where at least four other injured _Muhaarib_ were standing together and being treated by the On-hand medical team.

"You won't have that option when they send someone to kill you." He retorted, "Come."

I sighed in resignation, took the first step towards him...and was flat on my back before I could even blink.

I manuevered back onto my feet, glaring all the while at his innocent expression. It didn't even look like he'd moved at all from where he'd been standing. "How in the world did you end up on the floor _Ameerah_? Did you trip over your own feet?" He laughed loudly. I did not join in.

"Again." He ordered, crimson eyes twinkling. I took a deep breath, shifted my weight to my left foot...and found myself flat on my back once more. "Aren't we clumsy today?" I heard the vampire muse. I stared at the clouds passing by and forced my temper to calm, ignoring the quiet snickering of the sideliners. I tried to occupy my mind with something else. Like how a part of me was surprised at how blatantly he was showing off his speed, when everyone around him was clearly human. Was he not afraid of their reaction? Clearly not, since they all seemed calm. But something told me that they knew perfectly well what he was, and still weren't afraid.

"I do not see how you expect me to come at you when you won't even let me take a step towards you." I said, eventually standing up again. "Can you not at least give me a chance to approach you?" The same part of me which still felt out of place, seemed confused at the formal manner of my speech, but I was preoccupied enough not to dwell on it.

Benjamin hummed thoughtfully, "I suppose I _should_. In most cases, however, it is folly to allow your opponent the first move..." his dark brows furrowed, "But you're not much of an opponent are you?" He chuckled lightly much to my consternation.

"Alright then, do your worst."

My worst didn't even scratch him -instead with each move I made he seemed almost lazy as he countered, even going so far as to correct my faults and shift my stance each time, all while looking entirely too amused. It was frustrating and embarrassing, the skill gap between us. I tried to comfort myself by keeping aware that even the highly trained warriors who were with us couldn't even touch him, but it was still a crippling blow to my pride each time he took his time avoiding one of my hits.

By the time sunset rolled around, Benjamin had long dismissed our escorts and I was _exhausted _barely able to even lift my arms or even try and kick him without threatening to topple over, yet still the vampire was looking as fresh as he had when we started that morning.

_Vampires are incapable of feeling physically fatigued_, I reminded myself.

He finally took pity over me when I slipped and almost fell into the boulders whilst trying to move around him, saved only by his quick reflexes. "I think that's enough for today." He declared, and I slumped in relief because _thank Ra. _

(Again the phrase unsettled me but I couldn't muster enough will to probe into _why_)

"Carry me back up. I won't make it on my own." My voice was tired but still firm, and he rolled his eyes in exasperation, already used to my demands.

"Yes, _Ameerah_." He acquised, before heaving me up in one fluid move and draping me on his back as easily as he would a blanket before starting to walk casually like he didn't even feel my weight. He seemed like he was used to carrying me around.

The term '_Ameerah_' made me frown though. "I've told you to stop calling me that." At first I was confused, because I didn't remember saying any such thing, but then the memory appeared in my mind, crunching any doubts that I had. "You used to call me Noë."

He nodded, ambling his way up the stairs slowly. "I did when you were a child. But you're a woman grown now. I have to respect the new boundaries that come with your age." Benjamin answered.

Fourteen was nowhere _near _being a woman grown, but yet again my thoughts were swept easily. "You've known me since I was four years old. Boundaries should not be applicable between us." I replied laughed loudly, the sound echoing off the cliffs.

"Best hope the governess never hears you say that. She'll be scandalized." He joked, and I scoffed, waving my hand dismissively. "Though why don't you want me to call you _Ameerah_? It's what you are, is it not?"

I sniffed in disdain and turned my head to the side to stare at the waters that shimmered brightly under the quickly receeding sun. "It is not. Ameerah is beneath my station. I am Malika." Benjamin only laughed harder.

"I think you are mistaken _Ameerah_," he drew out the word pointedly, "That title belongs to your sister, as long as your brother is alive. And knowing her, after as well." He chuckled, shaking his head to himself as we reached the top of the cliff.

I glared at the back of his head. "_I _will become Pharaoh." I declared. He started on the path that lead back to the palace, and it was his turn to wave an uncaring hand.

"Perhaps one day, but definitely not before her."

"You don't know that."

"I know you're not strong enough to kill her." He replied easily. The image of a familiar woman made itself known in my mind -_Anat_\- and I sobered.

"There are other ways." I muttered defensively. He snorted, most probably thinking me foolish and I frowned. "Regardless, I still want you to stop calling me _Ameerah_."

His shoulders shrugged under me, "If that is really what you want, Arsinoë." A _Muhaarib_ standing sentry didn't even spare us a glance as we passed by, and I preened in satisfaction.

"Good."

* * *

"-And this one is for Carlisle -be careful with the binding, this book is older than you are." I handed the delicate item to the increasingly large pile I was sending Edward off with. He rolled his eyes at my age comment.

"I'll be sure to show the necessary respect." He drawled and I nodded in acceptance, already adding a light blue box to this pile with a white decorative ribbon.

"Be sure to tell Rosalie that the pink and green bath salts work marvelously together, please." Edward crossed his arm and leaned against the side of his Volvo, giving me a curious look.

"You can give them all their gifts themselves, if you want." His voice was prompting, and I knew what he wanted. I shook my head, shutting the trunk and wiping my wet hands on my jeans. It had been raining -as it tended to do in Forks.

"I really can't, sorry." I said with an apologetic smile, stepping away from his car.

Clearly, he was unhappy with my reply, judging by his frown. "Why can't you? Esme would love to have you over, I'm sure."

And to be honest, visiting the Cullen residence did seem like a nice prospect, but as I remembered my mother's no-nonsense tone, any thoughts of rebellion flew out the window. "I'm actually under house arrest,you see. For two weeks."

His brows rose in surprise, "You've been grou-"

_"Do not_ say that word." I snapped. The _'G-word_'. It made me feel like I was some kid who'd been irresponsible and couldn't control themselves. _I_ was none of that.

His butterscotch coloured-eyes twinkled with amusement, "What did you do that deserved being put under '_house arrest'_?"It was obvious that he was trying not to laugh, and I pursed my lips in displeasure, looking away into the thick forest that lay across the street.

"Teenage rebellion." I muttered, rubbing my arm uncomfortably.

"Care to elaborate?"

"_It doesn't matter_."

He held his hands up in surrender, a shit-eating grin on his face, and I glared at him darkly. "Alright, it doesn't matter," he agreed trying to pacify me, but it didn't help that his voice was slightly shaky from not being able to laugh.

_Douchebag_

"Moving on," I said deliberately, tucking an errant strand of hair behind my ear.

Edward gave a huff of amusement, "I should be going, Alice has been sending me messages to hurry ever since the plane touched down."

I nodded reluctantly, stepping forward and wrapping my arms around him, laying my head against his chest and listening to the sound of his breathing. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" I asked.

He made a sound of confirmation as his fingers twirled one of my curls around, and I smiled when I felt his chest vibrate. "Tomorrow evening. I won't be attending school."

"Oh," I tried not to feel disappointed. He'd been with me a whole week, a little separation was a _good_ thing. His family probably missed him.

I waved with a small smile as he pulled out of my driveway, ignoring the loneliness that immediately settled into my chest.

* * *

"Good morning Mrs Cope," I greeted, early Tuesday morning. She looked up from her work with surprise on her face, before giving me a bright smile.

"Noë darling, it's good to have you back! How was the trip? My oh my, what I wouldn't give to get a week's vacation on a tropical island! Aren't you lucky! And you do look wonderful don't you? You've got your tan back and everything, you know I really was starting to worry. It seems that Forks weather doesn't agree with you, with you getting paler and all that. Oh well, you won't be here much longer I expect, with graduation just around the corner. Are you ready for your finals, dear? I hope that you at least took the time to study while you were gone, everyone here has just been working their little butts off, why just the other day, a girl -Mary Johnson- had to go to the nurse's office because she passed out..." As she went on, I forced myself to listen with an interested smile on my face, making "oh's" and "really's" as needed. Idly though, I wondered how shtowaitingld talk so long without needing a break, telling me _all_ about what I'd missed during my absence. No wonder she was considered the Town's number one gossip.

I was grateful that I'd chosen to arrive at school one hour early, to beat the morning rush, otherwise with the way the red head was going, I would have been late to my first class.

And that wouldn't be the best way to start my first day back at Forks high.

I stared outside the window at the gloom of heavy grey clouds and listened with one ear as Mrs Cope prattled on. The rain was something I found odd because, um, it was the middle of June and Summer was supposed to be _at least _starting. Apparently Forks hadn't gotten the memo. But I had to admit being back in the small town was nice, even with the rain.

When the school secretary _finally _took a break (regaling me with a tale of how Mr Varner had spilled coffee down Mrs Griff's shirt the other day), I took the opportunity to break in, "Wow, I hope she went easy on him..." I continued before she could reply, "Speaking of Mr Varner, he and some of the other teachers agreed to keep aside the work I'd missed during the week. He said he'd give it to you..."

A flash of understanding lit up her face, "Oh, how foolish of me, I'd completely forgotten!" She exclaimed, before bending down to rummage through the shelves of her desk. I made s sound of sympathy.

"Oh it's perfectly alright Mrs Cope. I do appreciate you keeping me up to date with all that has happened." That was a lie. I couldn't care less about what had transpired in this school whilst I was fine, but I didn't want to be rude to her either.

She handed me a flip file, though much to my surprise it wasn't that heavy, "You're in luck,"She told me, probably seeing my perplexed expression, "With exams starting next week, the teachers are mostly focusing on revision." She explained. Inwardly I gave a sigh of relief, because catching up with all I'd missed had worried me. Not because it would be difficult, but because of the heavy work load. Finding out that it wasn't all that much after all, seemed a like a small blessing.

I gave her grateful smile, tucking the time under my arm and took my leave, under the excuse that I'd be late to class if I didn't hurry. Well, it wasn't much of an excuse there were oy fifteen minutes left before I had to get to Homeroom, and Mr Varner wouldn't be pleased if I was late.

The parking lot was almost full by the time I left the office building, and in my attempt to find and empty parking space, I ended up drawing the attention of everyone in it. Of course, I didn't do anything to divert it, especially since the music from my cars was blasting quite loudly, but I think it was safe to say that everyone at Forks high was aware that I was back from Thailand

Mike was the first to approach me, knocking on my window with a bright grin on his face and holding an umbrella. I was grateful, the rain was getting heavier and I had forgotten take one this morning.

"Hey, Africa!" He exclaimed as I got out the car, "It's great to see you! We missed you while you were gone!' He told me, though I had a feeling he meant 'I' more than he did 'we'. Nonetheless I gave him a hug and a genuine smile.

"Its great to see you too," I agreed as we started making our way to the brick buildings under the umbrella. "How've you been?" I asked, ignoring the stares we were receiving.

He shrugged nonchalantly, "Still suffering my way through junior year," he answered and I snorted. "You're lucky you're graduating -hey, are you doing anything the first week of summer?" he asked suddenly, lowering the umbrella as we made it under the safety of building three.

I gave him a wary look as he shook the droplets off, "I'll be in forks. Why?"" I asked. He looked relieved.

"The gang's all going down to California, and since you're part of it, you should come! It'll be heaps better than spending summer in this sucky town." He gave the overcast sky a dirty look.

By "gang" I assumed he, Jessica and the others. I wondered how they managed to get permission. Teenagers in a foreign place? No supervision? Um, not a very good idea.

The warning bell rang shrilly, interrupting our conversation. "I've got to get to class, but I'll think about it. I've always wanted to go to California." I smiled apologetically, before ducking into the rushing crowd before he could formulate a reply.

In truth, I had no plans to leave Forks this summer, as dreary as it may have been. But I didn't want to outright say no to Mike and hurt his feelings, ruining our happy reunion. I'd give it a couple of days, before telling him that I didn't have permission.

What worried me was the fact that he still seemed to be pining after me. Maybe I was simply being arrogant, but I'd have to talk to Jessica and see what was going on.

The first half of the day flew by quickly, classes seeming to breeze by without notice. The teachers seemed happy enough to see me, greeting me warmly as I made my way to the seats, though all the students seemed to do was stare, before turning away to whisper at each other. I wondered idly if they were spreading rumors -yet another thing I'd have to ask Jessica.

Eventually, I did encounter her; In Spanish with Mrs Goff, but she'd seemed so forlorn that I hadn't managed to draw much from her then a noncommittal grunt. She didn't even bother looking in my general direction either, simply pretending to be absorbed in trying to translate a text about a dude named Juan at the Market.

It was worrisome, to say the least.

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around, the rain had lightened a bit and the sky wasn't quite so dark. I was grateful, because I didn't think my coat would be enough to sheild me from the downpour. And getting wet wasn't an appealing prospect either.

The cafeteria was half full when I entered, and despite my foreknowledge, my eyes still automatically drifted to the empty Cullen table. Edward had told me the previous day that he wouldn't be at school that day, and i guess it applied to his siblings too, I saw as my gaze just couldn't help straying to the place they usually occupied.

"Noë!" A familiar voice called, drawing my attention. I turned, searching out the source, only to find Rachel waving at me from a table by the glassdoors that led outside. A bright smile lit up her face, dark blue eyes twinkling and she looked much happier than the last time I'd seen her. Seated across from her, was Angela Weber, much to my surprise. The Asian girl was also smiling, though much more conservatively than the blond with her.

As I walked towards them, lunchbox in hand, I couldnt help but feel happy that Rachel had taken my advice and befriended the shy girl. "Yo," I greeted, absentmindedly returning Rachel's hug before sitting down.

"I've missed you!" She told me, also taking a seat and Angela nodded in agreement.

"Me too," she said. "How have you bee-"

"How was Thailand?!" Rachel demanded, cutting Angela off. The other girl didn't even look annoyed, just quietly amused as if it was something she'd gotten used to.

"It was great. Seeing the sun again was nice, it greets you." I joked, removing the lid from the Tupperware. I'd packed flat bread with hummus and chilli, spiced green olives and figs for dessert. I slid the box to Angela. "Have some."

Angela who waaas used to me bringing all types of food for lunch, (since I didn't _always_ buy from the lunch lady) gave the food a quick once over, before tasting. She was one of the braver people, along with Tyler, whereas Jessica or Lauren would glance, recoil at the 'unknown' and not even bother.

"-and Jessica kind of pitched a bitch fit so-"

_That_ got my attention.

"What?" I asked, pausing in the middle of reaching for Angela's dumplings and giving Rachel a confused look. She pursed her lips and sighed.

"You haven't been listening to a word I've been saying, have you?" She asked knowingly. I shrugged unabashedly.

"What's going on with Jessica? Did something happen? Is that why you're not sitting with her?" The last question was directed mostly to Angela. The dark haired girl frowned as she chewed, looking meaningfully at Rachel.

"Well," the blond started, plucking an olive, "It seems that pregnancy is contagious these days." She drawled with an eye roll. I blinked rapidly in incomprehension.

Angela, seeing my confusion, gave a sigh, handing me the dumpling I'd been reaching for. "Before you left, there was already a rumor going on about how um...wanton Rachel was," -She grimaced as she said it- "but last week everyone started getting really out of hand, being really mean to Rachel and calling her rude names." I glanced ar the girl in question, but she looked unaffected as she nibbled on some bread and hummus.

Angela continued, "After talking to Rachel myself, I invited her to sit with us during lunch,"

"But Jessica and Lauren didn't like that at all..." Muttered the other girl. I bit into the sticky dough and chewed with a frown, not liking where the conversation was going. "She was already in a bad mood -had been the whole week because the whole school knew that Mike Newton broke up with her."

"They weren't _actually _together, but they went on a date and Mike said it didn't work out between them." Corrected Angela. Rachel shrugged.

"The details aren't important." She stated, before abruptly turning and looking me straight in the eye. "Long story short, Jessica blames _you_ for Mike, and coupled with the fact that you and I are friends, and I'm pregnant out of wedlock, she decided -quite loudly might I add- that we are to be avoided at all costs and not associated with, to put it nicely."

I glanced in the direction of the table where we all used to sit, but its occupants had changed. Jessica was still there, along with Lauren and her friend I'd purposely kicked in the shin by accident that one time, but otherwise I didn't recognize the other girls. None of the guys were with them either. "Oh."

Because what else was I supposed to say?

Rachel gave me a small smile, "'Oh' indeed," She replied.

Lunch after that progressed easily, even if a little awkwardly. The topic of Jessica was avoided, but I could tell Angela was sad. I didn't blame her, Jessica was her best friend, or the closest thing she had at least. But her choosing to stay by Rachel didn't surprise me, because Angela wasn't one to support bullies either, regardless of how long she'd known someone.

Onto better news, Rachel had decided to keep the baby, even if the father himself wanted nothing to do with either of them. She had plans to graduate with full marks so she could go to a good university and make a good life for her child. She claimed and I quote "I can make it on my own just fine!" I was all for it, and gladly offered to help her if she needed anything. She was so excited, and had already started thinking of baby names, regardless of the fact that she was barely one month in. Apparently I was to be the Godmother, since she _hated_ her sister and Angela could be the Aunt. Both of us shared an amused look at that, but nonetheless agreed. Rachel didn't seem to be giving us any choice in the matter anyway.

Angela had been pleasantly surprised to hear from Rachel that I'd be joining the youth group on Friday ("I've been trying to get her to go for _months_"), and had eagerly explained what typically went down in a normal session. It didn't sound too bad, I'd probably end up going for like one session, and even then it was mostly for the brownies, but really, I was expecting lots of prayer and bible reading. The way Angela explained it, it just sounded like a very chill get-together with a bunch of teenagers. Not the most appealing thing, but marginally better than listening to a priest feed us cheesy motivational quotes like how they showed in movies.

As we exited the cafeteria, I felt eyes on me as we passed by Jessica's table, and I turned, expecting to find either she or Lauren glaring at me for simply existing (according to Rachel, my name had been dragged through the mud for less), but instead it was someone else entirely. It was a girl with strawberry blond hair, freckles and eyes a really weird shade of blue -bordering on green. She looked vaguely familiar, but I was entirely sure I'd never met her before.

After a moment of staring back at her, I continued on, brushing the whole encounter off.

Maybe I'd seen her in one of my classes or something. It was a small school after all.

* * *

"So...you're getting into religion now?" Edward asked casually, later that evening a few hours after school. I shot him an unamused look.

"I'm not getting into religion, I've simply decided to go on Friday and see what the big deal is." I corrected. He raised a brow.

"The big deal about religion?"

I made a frustrated sound, chopping the tomato in half with much more force than necessary, before dicing it into smaller pieces "It's _not_ about religion!" I exclaimed defensively, clutching the knife tighter. "Angela has been trying to be me to go for a while now, so I figured I might as well give this whole 'group' thing a try."

He hummed in understanding as tapped his fingers in time with the background music playing from the stereo. For all he tried to hide it, I could still hear the mockery in his tone. "But it's taking place at the local church isn't it?"

I huffed, picking up the chopping board and using the knife to slide the chopped tomatoes into a glass bowl where the rest of my veggies were waiting patiently. "Edward, stop."

His grin was cheeky, "Stop what?" He inquired innocently, before giving me a nonchalant shrug, "I'm simply trying to understand this newfound interest of yours. Its an unexpected development -pardon me if I'm a little curious."

I looked at the sharp knife I had started to rinse contemplatively, I didn't believe him for a second. "You're trying to provoke me." I declared knowingly.

"I'm not." He replied, but I was sure that if I were facing him he'd still be grinning. "In fact, I'm sure Carlisle would be glad to help you understand the hidden-depths of the Holy Bible."

Edward caught the knife I hurled his way easily, snickering at my put-out expression. "You see? Now you're trying to get me to commit murder while I'm trying to cook dinner." I told him, picking up the glass bowl and moving to the stove.

"You can always ask for forgiveness on Friday." I rolled my eyes, because _why_ was he being so purposely irritating?

"Oh my God," I muttered in annoyance, pouring the vegetables in the frying pan and putting aside the bowl.

"Praying _already_" his snickers turned into full blown laughter, the -admittedly- wonderful sound filling up the kitchen. I sighed in resignation, not being able to help the smile on my face. How could anyone feel unhappy after hearing Edward Cullen laugh?

And anyway, I _could_ see why he found the whole thing so amusing, I would too if it were him suddenly deciding to go to church.

"But really love, _why are_ you going?" He asked me, this time sounding genuinely curious. I shrugged as I added milk to the vegetables.

"Moral support, for the life-changing experience, for the brownies...Curiosity mostly." Was my honest reply. I didn't actually know why I wss going myself. Edward looked sceptical.

"'Life-changing experience'?" He echoed dubiously. Another shrug on my part.

"You never know."

I was curious at Edward's thoughtful silence, especially since I could feel him watching me, but I didn't comment on it. He was probably still trying to figure out what the hell had possessed me to agree in the first place. Mentally I wished him luck in finding the solution, cause God knew that I didn't have it.

By the time I started dishing up fifteen minutes later, he seemed to have filed his musings away for later and finally moved onto another topic. "I heard, from a very reliable source, that it's your birthday soon."

I froze in the middle of spooning some rice onto my plate.

"Well, your source has it wrong." I lied, forcing myself to go on as normal, feigning nonchalance and closing the lid of the rice-cooker. The birthday discussion was _not _something I ever wanted to have.

"You mean to tell me, that your birthday is _not _twelve days from now on the second of July, and you had no plans to spend it alone watching multiple episodes of a show called 'Game of Thrones'?" His voice was knowing, because that's exactly what I'd planned on doing.

"How do you know about Game of Thrones?" I retorted.

"_Arsinoë._"

"Unreliable source, I tell you." Edward rolled his eyes in exasperation. I ignored him.

"Esme wants to throw a party. She's excited." He stated casually, and I almost tripped on the way to the fridge

I turned to stare at him in horror "_You told Esme?_" I couldn't believe it, knowing his mother she'd probably want to _celebrate_. As I stared down at the tub of Vanilla ice-cream I'd just taken out, I started to think of ways I could mediate the situation before it could get out of hand.

Edward however, was unapologetic. "You only turn seventeen once after all."

The raised eyebrow I gave him as I slid him the Hagan Diaz tub made him reconsider his words. "I just think, it will be nice for you to come over. My family and I don't celebrate birthdays anymore, so yours is a welcome occasion." I gave him the dessert spoon and tried to keep myself from feeling guilty.

Birthday parties were just big no-nos for me, along with any type of celebrations in general. Food I would gladly accept, but gifts and everything that came with them? No.

I frowned, slinding into the kitchen stool next to him with my own dinner. "I _really _would prefer just treating it as a normal day and laugh at a Joffrey choking on a pie."

"It won't be a big thing, I promise. We won't even take out the party hats." Edward joked as he unpealed the frozen lid and I couldn't help but huff out a laugh.

"I'll think about it."

* * *

Somewhere along the line, Jessica and Lauren got a little... Hostile. I didn't even notice it at first, honestly, too busy trying to catch up on the work I'd missed, and paying little attention to the outside world. Even Angela and Rachel had come to accept my constantly preoccupied self, instead chatting around me during lunch and expecting no reply on my part. So Jessica was the last thing on my mind.

The first time I finally noticed though, was in English, on an innocent Thursday morning. I'd been called to the Principal's office (he really was intent on my fast approaching college career) and it was a relatively short meeting, but when I got back to class, I realized my pencil case was gone. And no matter how hard I looked, I couldn't find it. The teacher loaned me a pen, so problem solved, but only after class in the girl's lavatory did I find my stuff again.

And at Lunch Jessica and Lauren were looking oddly satisfied with themselves, bursting into laughter when I passed their table.

It wasn't much, but it made me suspicious.

It was in the small things really - shoved into lockers, disappearing stationary, giggles when I passed by- those types of things, but the thing was, it made me very, _very_ annoyed.

Now, bullying was something I thought I'd left behind in middle-school, along with chubby old me with an afro and the inability to communicate in a public setting properly. I'd dealt with it, built up my self-esteem, and moved on with my life, forgetting all about those mean French girls with perfect hair. But now, every time I saw Lauren, with her pin-straight hair, not a strand out of place, or Jessica and her stylishly curled strawberry locks, well, it brought bad memories.

I was content to ignore them though, be the bigger person and all that. I was already grounded and my aunt was back in town, so why get myself into more trouble?

But it got worse when Mike came to sit with us, then Tyler, the Eric, then Ben, until soon all of the old 'gang' was at the table, without Lauren and Jessica. It wasn't even me who invited them, they just came on their own. And yes, I had started to regard them all as friends, they were cool, a little rowdy and immature sometimes but hey, they were highschool teenagers so I couldn't expect more.

The glares came more frequently, and this time along with blatant insults, and for the _life_ of me, I had no idea what I'd done wrong.

I was tempted, extremely tempted to ask Edward to peep into their minds and find out the problem, but I'd taken extreme care to make sure he was in the dark about my current problems, because he might have just killed them if he knew, so I settled for the next best thing.

I waited until Lunch was over, standing by the doors to the girl's bathroom and searched the crowd for my victim. ("Why are you standing here?" Edward asked, sounding mix between curious and amused. "I'm about to drag a bitch." Was my answer. "Should I be worried?" He asked, though the amusement seemed to be winning over, and I nodded seriously, "Yes. Now go quickly -she's coming.)

I grabbed her by her hair as she passed by, ignoring her squeak of pain and shoved her in the empty bathroom, locking the door behind us.

"Okay, you're going to answer some questions for me." I declared, placing my hands on her hips and looking straight into her turquoise eyes. It was the new girl with the odd colouring, who was always staring at me weirdly whenever we were in the same vicinity. I figured she'd be the best person to confront, since she was always sitting with them. She never seemed to join in on their conversations though, and she seemed pretty weak-willed to me, so who better to spill the beans?

But the confident and satisfied look on her face had me wary all of a sudden, because a part of me found it familiar, and was telling me it to be careful.

"Well it's _about time _you approached me. I was starting to wonder if you'd grown thick during your time here in Forks." She said, a smirk on her face.

I could only state at her in confusion. "Excuse me?"

She nodded in understanding, idly observing her nails, "You are excused," I bristled because I _hated_ when someone did that, but she ignored me, "I'm not surprised you have questions though, I would too if I were in your place."

Okay, this chick was weird, but she was surprisingly quick on the uptake. Maybe I'd misjudged her -just because she hung out with Jessica didn't mean she actually liked them. Maybe she just did it because she was new and didn't know anyone else. It was a common thing with new students.

I cleated my throat and schooled my expression, "Right, so why does Jessica seem to have a Vendetta against me?" I asked.

The turquoise eyed girl blinked, then gave me a look that clearly showed how crazy she thought I was. "Why would you even ask that?" She sounded incredulous. I frowned as I stared at her. It may have just been my imagination, or because she was so taken aback, but to me it sounded as if her voice had changed completely.

"As if I'd ask you anything else," I rolled my eyes and the girl seethed, straightening her spine and glaring at me.

"A better question might be, _oh I don't know,_ 'Lucy, what are you doing here?' Or even 'Lucy, what the bloody hell is going on?'" Her voice was dryer than the Sahal, but it was a voice I knew well.

Her words hit me like a sledge hammer, and I had to grip the sink to prevent falling over. "_Lucianna_?" I don't even know why I bothered asking, since she had basically confirmed it myself, but I was so shocked I couldn't help myself.

She stared at me in bemusement with those weird eyes of hers (contacts, she was wearing blue contact lenses which made the green of her eyes look strange underneath), her strawberry blond hair framing her face (a bad dye job that couldn't fully conceal the red) and sighed wearily before speaking in her usual Irish drawl,

"You really are thick."

* * *

"So you mean to have me believe, that you're an inter dimensional hopper, a gift given to you by the Gods, to help me achieve me my destiny?"

Lucianna nodded in confirmation around her fork of Mille-feuille. "That's it exactly."

I gave her look that showed just how crazy I thought she was, because did she _really_ expect me to believe that?

Judging by her expression, yes, yes she did expect me to believe it.

The worst part is, I _did _kind of believe it too, if I was being honest with myself. Not the part about Gods and Destiny part, but I could believe my best friend was something a little more than average. How else could she transport me into this fictional world where Vampires existed, let alone transport herself as well.

I sighed, looking around at the bakery we were currently seated in, at all the other patrons probably having much more _sane_ conversations, and not dabbling in the theoretically impossible like Lucy and I were.

A few who caught me looking gave me clear looks of disapproval, mostly because it was only around one and we were still supposed to be in school. I was perfectly aware of that fact myself, and I could agree that ditching school was not wise, especially since we were so close to finals, but constituting the rediscovery of my long-lost best friend as special occasion, I'd dragged her out of school so we could talk without fear of being interrupted.

I took a sip of my hot-chocolate before nodding sagely, "I guess I can accept that."

Lucy looked surprised, "I expected more of a volatile reaction. More drama." She stated with a raised eyebrow, tucking an awry strand of hair behind her left ear. Now that I knew it was her, I had to marvel at how good her disguise had been. It was amazing how changing your voice and coloring could alter a person so much. Although, how she'd hidden her distinctive tattoos was a mystery.

Remembering her words, I shrugged. To be honest, I was surprised at myself too. I thought I'd be angry at Lucy if I ever saw her again, angry at her for uprooting me from my previous life and dropping me in the foreign world with no explanation, and then proceeing to ignore everyone of my attempts at communication. But I couldn't be angry -instead I was grateful. She'd given me the chance to meet _Edward Cullen_, to fall in love with him, and I wouldn't have ever had that chance had she not intervened. Plus I had my family in this world too. Really, I had no reason to complain.

"Sorry to disappoint." I joked with a small smile. Lucy returned it, and reached across the table to poke my hand, a familiar gesture that I'd picked up from her.

"I actually feel much better, I was worried you'd throw a tantrum or something, maybe even murder me in broad daylight. I guess sending you your games was a good idea." She was obviously smug, making me roll my eyes.

"Sure, friend." My sarcasm was palpable, and she laughed. "Though I _am _a little miffed its taken you so long to arrive. Seven months to be exact."

She took another forkful of her dessert, "I wanted to come, but I wasn't allowed." She eyed my neck shrewdly. "Why aren't you wearing the necklace Benjamin gave you?" The blond asked, and automatically my hand flew to my neck.

"How do you know about that?" I asked defensively. I'd actually forgotten about it, having hidden it away deep in my suitcase the very day he'd given it to. I was still suspicious of it, no matter how innocent it seemed.

"I know a lot," Was her reply, before she pointed at me accusingly with her fork. "You need to wear it with you at _all_ times. It will keep you safe." I scoffed and took another sip of my beverage.

"Keep me safe from what? I doubt it can fend off James I'd he decided to come along." I retorted. She nodded in agreement,

"No, but it can keep your soul locked in place." Lucy answered. I frowned at her, not understanding what she meant.

"Wear the necklace." She said firmly.

"Whatever," I muttered, grabbing my own fork and digging into the flaky pastry if her dessert. I ignored the pout sent my way -I was the one paying after all. "More importantly, how long are you here for?"

Lucuanna gave me a guilty smile, "I'm actually leaving as soon as we're done eating." She said. I blinked rapidly, trying to wrap my mind around what she said.

"But _why_? You just got here, and we have so much to catch up on!" I was whining, I knew it, but I'd missed having my best-friend around, could I be blamed?

She suddenly looked annoyed, "I didn't _just_ get her Noë, I've been around for ten days, but _somebody _was all the way in Eastern Asia. I wanted to spend time together, but you were gone."

I pursed my lips in displeasure. "That's not my fault, if I had known you were coming we could have planned something. Why didn't you at least call me?"

"No units."

We stared at each other seriously for a second, before bursting out laughing. "You need airtime to call somebody in another dimension?" I asked in disbelief.

She nodded, still laughing, "Its absurd isn't it?"

I shook my head in disbelief, and suddenly any previous tension that had been around was gone, and we were back to normal. "Service providers these days." I drawled.

She snorted. "By the way, Jessica and Lauren hate you because both guys they like, like _you_ and to top of off, you're dating Edward -who let me just say-is _delicious_!" She squealed loudly at the end and started waving her arms everywhere, ignoring the states we received "_Holy Jesus on a Pogo Stick, Arsinoë, _I have _never _seen, a more good looking guy in my life _holy shit!" _Lucianna gushed and I couldn't help but get caught up in the excitement, squealing and giggling along with her.

"I was like, mother have mercy on my sinful _soul_" The blond fanned herself exaggeratedly with the meny "The things I would do if he were mine, oh my God I am deceased!"

I nodded eagerly, because being in a relationship with Edward was a constant battle of self-control, "Lucy, you don't even know!" I declared joining in with the fanning as we laughed.

"And his _smile_" Lucy breathed, pretending to wipe her forehead nervously. "_Fucking dead, man._"

We ended up being so loud the waiter had to ask us to leave.


	30. Chapter 28

**Cheese. Fluff. Death.**

* * *

The weeks passing Lucianna's sudden appearance (and subsequent disappearance) passed quickly. School went on as normal, I caught up with what I'd missed by slaving through diligently, Jessica and Lauren eventually calmed the fuck down on their own (thank God), final exams hit us all like a speeding train, and not everyone managed to roll away (like three students were in recovery from mental breakdowns from the stress, _it was that bad_), but those who did passed, and graduation came and went (I faked the stomach flu and got out of attending the actual ceremony). Coupled with my two weeks of punishment coming to an end, I was officially a free lady.

Praise the heavens!

"Ooh, look, its Edward Cullen come to pick me up on the day of my recently acquired freedom with his _brand new car!_" I exclaimed loudly, throwing my free hand in the air dramatically as I jumped my way down the porch steps and jogged towards him, a bright grin on my face. Seeing Edward never failed to provoke an intense feeling of joy withinjust

Said new car was a Volvo of course, larger than the other one -almost as tall as me- but _not quite _a four-by-four. The windows were tinted, and the engine was almost silent, only a soft purr to signal that it was awake at all. He stood leaning against the dark gray vehicle, dressed in light blue jeans, a plain three-quater black shirt and brown leather shoes that just reached his ankle, looking all cool and shit, fiery hair swaying slightly in the rare Forks sunshine and amber eyes startling as always.

His embrace quite literally swept me off my feet, spinning me easily around once and kissing me like it had been an eternity since we'd last been together. "I've missed you." Edward told me, setting me down but not removing his arm from around my waist.

I couldn't help but smile wider, "Its been three days," I told him and he nodded seriously. "Far too long."

"And you look even more beautiful, I didn't think it was possible." I let out a startled laugh and inwardly fought to keep my heart rate normal. "How long did your hair take to do?" He asked curiously, twirling a strand around his finger and squinting at the carved bead at the end.

"Sixteen hours -Mama Crowley works fast." I replied with a shrug. She'd braided it long and thin so that it fell down my back, and added Ivorian beads at the end, so every time I moved my head, it sounded like rain. Personally, I thought it was a little much, but after I'd gifted her the silk scarves I'd bought in Thailand, she'd decided to add the beads as a thank you.

Edward raised a surprised eyebrow "Sixteen hours is _fast_?" His voice was incredulous, and I nodded in amusement.

"It is, especially because we had to straighten it first." The information only seemed to surprise him more, before he shook his head in resignation (probably think us females were insane) and gave me his signature crooked grin.

"You look lovely." He gave me a kiss on my flushed cheek before stepping away to open the passenger door.

I hesitated, looking at the bottle of ice tea I carried, "Aren't you worried about your new seats?" I asked pointedly. He shrugged nonchalantly.

"I trust you."

The words filled me with a sense of déjà vu as I slid inside the car, reminding me of when we were still 'friends'. It seemed like an eternity ago, like something in the distant past that I could barely remember.

He had my door shut and was already putting the vehicle to drive before I could even reach for my seatbelt. I rolled my eyes as I took a sip of my drink.

"How was Mexico?" I asked, covering the plastic bottle and putting it in the cup holder in the door.

He made a sound of annoyance, expression darkening and he clutched the steering wheel tighter. "It was terrible." Was Edward's blunt reply. "We had to track the lead all the way to an abandoned village in the jungle, only for the trail to run cold in front of a destroyed temple."

I made an educated guess, "Someone had been there before you."

He gave a terse nod. "Emmett thinks they got away by using the river -either way the trip was a failure."

I made a sympathetic noise, reaching for his right hand. I didn't know what exactly Carlisle was trying to find, since Edward had deemed it convenient to keep it from me, but the Doctor had been sending his sons all over the world to find it. Edward had also gone looking when were in Thailand.

It was something _extremely_ important though, that I was sure of.

I ran my thumb across his knucles comfortingly, frowning slightly. I felt for him, I really did, running around on a wild goose chase through the wilderness only to find nothing was bound to piss off anyone. "What's Carlisle's next course of action then? Will you guys go out again?"

Slowly he seemed to relax under my ministrations, flipping his hand around so he could hold mine properly. "For now, no." Edward said, smoothly turning into the freeway that led out of town. "Alice see's something happening soon, so we're waiting."

I bit my lip, fingering the necklace Benjamin had give me anxiously. I'd taken to wearing it after Lucy basically ordered me to, and fiddling with it had become a new bad habit.

I couldn't lie and say I wasn't _dying _to know what the hell was going on. This seemed like it would become a major thing in the future. "Maybe if you told me what it is you guys are searching for, I could try and help." I kept my voice casual, as if his answer didn't matter to me either way, but secretly I was hoping he'd agree.

Unsurprisingly, he did not. In fact, judging by the amused smiled on his face, he'd seen right through me. "If we need any assistance, you'll be the first person I come to." Edward declared, giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

I resisted the urge to pout, because I knew it wasn't likely.

His smile suddenly took a sudden turn for the happier. "Moving on to more _important_ things," His jovial tone made me wary, "I wonder if you've finally agreed to let us throw you a party?" Edward asked hopefully.

I winced, averting my gaze to the trees flashing outside the car quickly like a dark green curtain. "My birthday's tomorrow. I think it's a little too late to make that decision, Edward."

He'd been bugging me about it since we first had the discussion. Edward Cullen was nothing if not persistent; He was even more excited for my birthday than I was.

He barked out a laugh, as if my words were the most absurd thing he'd ever heard in his life, "Alice and Esme can decorate in a hour if need be -time is not a problem with beings who can move as fast as we can."

_Ah fuck_, thrawted by Vampire Super Speed.

"Well, how 'bout I wait till that hour to confirm, hmm?" I proposed.

"That would be unnecessarily rude."

I nodded sagely in understanding, "Exactly," I said in my most agreeable voice, "and since I haven't made up my mind yet, and am not like to do so in the next-" _my eyes flashed to the time on the dashboard _"-thirty-six hours, why don't we just scrap the party idea entirely?"

His golden eyes were incomprehending, "I don't understand your clear aversion to celebrating your birthday. I thought most teenagers were excited to reach seventeen."

"Its not that I'm not excited to be the Dancing Queen-" _an eye roll to my reference and I hid my smile of amusement_ "-and I'm all for celebrating my birthday...just in a very calm and relaxing atmosphere."

"We can do calm and relaxing." Edward was relentless.

I angled my body towards him, "_We_ can do calm and relaxing, as in just the two of us. Alone." I said pointedly.

He sighed, "You're so stubborn."

I didn't deign to reply.

Eventually we turned into their forested driveway, -which I still wouldn't be able to find if I were alone-, the sunlight breaking through the canopy to create multiple small golden spotlights and giving the woods a fairy-tale like feel.

I'd only been to the Cullen residence once, so I still felt a little nervous about what I thought was invading their hard earned privacy (Edward thought otherwise). Aside from Alice -who I occasionally spoke to at school- and Esme -who was a frequent visitor at my own house-, I didn't actually _know_ them. I knew they were appreciative of the gifts I'd gotten them (hell, Rosalie had even begrudgingly said 'thank you'), but that didn't particularly mean much.

I didn't have much time to prepare myself though, since Edward basically flew down the path, before parking by the front porch, next to an unfamiliar white Audi.

The sunshine only seemed to make the Classic Victorian house even more beautiful, as the light reflected off the many windows and bathed the whole area in warmth. It made for a beautiful sight, it really it did, but it did nothing to comfort me.

Edward on the other hand, had gone stone still, staring straight towards the house as if he had x-ray vision, a look of vague horror on his face. He didn't move for a long time, even as I poked his cheek in concern.

"Edward, what's wrong?" His sudden change in demeanor was worrisome to say the least, and it did nothing to help me.

Taking a long, deep breath, before he exhaled, he turned and looked me straight in the eye, took my face between his hands and said with the most serious voice I'd _ever _heard him use, "Arsinoë, I love you. I have only ever loved you, and I will _only_ ever love you. Do you understand?" I frowned, my concern increasing.

"Really, Edward, tell me what's wrong." I tried again, and he shook his head.

"_Do you understand?_" he pressed. I nodded, leaning forward to give him a quick kiss. He seemed relieved.

"I understand." How could I not, when his heart was in his words and his eyes were so honest? As I looked apprehensively towards the house, he let out a small breath in relief before leaning away, and exiting the car, flashing around it to open the door for me. Always the Gentleman.

I forced myself to calm down as I got out. I was sure whatever that was in there wasn't _that_ bad. Edward had a tendency to overreact. I gave myself a quick once over, making sure my outfight was still okay. I wore black skinny jeans, caramel Timberland's and a yellow embroidered tunic made from Ethopian material. My makeup was still fine, I'd seen that in car, my plum lipstick still perfect and my eyeliner still on point.

Really, I thought as we approached the front doors, _everything was going to be perfectly fine_.

"Arsinoë!" Esme exclaimed happily, throwing the doors open before we even reached them. The sight of her immediately helped make me feel better, and I gave her a tight hug.

"Esme!" I returned. Everything seemed fine, no reason to panic, so then what was Edward's problem? She led me in by the hand, -her son basically dragging his feet behind us,- and excitedly showed me where she'd positioned the Oriental porcelain vase I'd gotten her.

"I put it right here by the entrance, just away from direct sunlight of course, to avoid bleaching, but it really doesn't deserve to be put anywhere else, _its such a beautiful artifact,_ really Noë, you shouldn't have!" My friend gushed and I smiled, waving a hand casually.

"It was a pleasure," I told her, and shoving away the painful memory of its price tag.

Let's just say, I wouldn't be spending unnecessarily for a while.

"Yeah Mom, a _pleasure_." Emmett's familiar voice echoed, and I turned to my left to see him standing there next to a still-uncomfortable looking Edward. He stood tall and muscular, a bright grin on his face, and held a hand up high for a high-five. "Hey, Noë, good to see you!"

I had to strain my arm to be able to hit it, but at least I didn't have to stand on my tip-toes or jump to get it, something I was grateful for. "Likewise," I replied, "Is Rosalie not here again today?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

He laughed, "Nah, she's with the other girls in the living room. Come on,"

"Other girls?" I asked in confusion. Esme was right next to me, giving Edward a clear look of amusement. The only other female Cullen other than Rosalie was Alice, so who did he mean?

Emmett's eyes twinkled mischievously. "You'll see soon enough." He said, shooting his mother and brother a conspiratorial look. Esme giggled but Edward if possible looked more forlorn.

The Cullen house ground floor was almost one big open space, aside from the half wall that acted as the entrance to their large living room. It looked much the same as it did when I was there last, still light and airy and basically radiating "home". The only difference this time being the three breathtakingly beautiful females huddling together and giggling prettily on the couches. None of them had decided to take the 'anti-sparkle' pills either, so the little sunshine that had reached inside was making their skin glimmer, reflecting light like crystals.

I felt like my heart had jumped out of my mouth and made a run for it, any previous feelings of comfort flying out the window.

Alice looked stylish and petite as usual, her hair short and spiked, but somehow still fashionable, though she looked more like a pixie then ever with her skin under the sunlight. I could imagine her in the short poofy dress and wings, joyfully sprinkling pixiedust everywhere she went.

Rosalie looked like a queen, even more beautiful under the sun than I thought possible, like some perfect Angel sent down from heaven to destroy every girl's self-esteem. Hell, she even looked the part, in a light blue cotton dress and her a white ribbon choker, golden hair flowing perfectly down her shoulders.

But if I had thought Rosalie was beautiful or angel-like, the woman next to her was in a league of her own, some otherworldly Goddess type shit. Unlike Rosalie who was sent to destroy our self-esteem, this woman was sent to make sure every single speck was gone, scattered into the wind and all competition was eliminated. I had to remember to breathe as I took her in, with her silk strawberry blond hair, thick lashes that framed molten gold eyes, plump red lips with a beauty mark just above them, and defined cheekbones. The red lace Summer dress she wore only served to compliment her curvy figure, legs crossed elegantly, her skin sparkling with a million miniscule diamonds. It was if she was too stunning to look upon with mortal eyes, and I had to avert my gaze.

I was dead.

In the two seconds I'd taken to absorb everything, this woman had destroyed me.

"Arsinoë, you look _gorgeous_! Your hair looks amazing!" squealed Alice, suddenly appearing next to me and bringing me into a hug.

_No I don't. Not compared to _her.

I was still a little dazed from glancing at that -that _Goddess_ with my own eyes, but I forced my arms up to return the embrace and pasted a smile on my face, hoping I seemed genuine and not like I'd just been hit with the vision of a Deity.

What else could this women be, really?

I saw Rosalie smirking as if she were in on a secret and was just waiting for shit to hit the fan, but I was still avoiding looking at the woman next to her, so I didn't get Rosalie's expression. "Thank you Alice, as do you." I was grateful that my voice sounded normal, and she laughed that tinkling laugh of hers.

"It does, doesn't it?" Agreed Emmett's wife, her voice all but a purr.

And alarm bells were ringing in my head.

"Arsinoë, come meet Tanya," The blond stated, patting the empty spot in her left invitingly. "Edward's...Ex."

Oh. This was Edward's problem.

There was an awkward silence as we all stared at Rosalie in varying degrees of emotion. Esme looked a little worried, Emmett highly amused, and Edward was glaring so hard at his blind sister that it was a miracle she was still composed.

Tanya.

_Tanya_

My eyes flashed to her, then Edward, then back to Tanya who was as cool as a cucumber, and the smile was still frozen on my face, the cogs in my mind turned with the implications.

The Goddess was _Tanya _who was apparently Edward's ex.

_I have only ever loved you. I will _only _ever love you._

"And who is this, Rose?" The woman in question asked, smiling pleasantly at me, voice deep, and accented with the tunes of Eastern Europe -and I'm just going to be honest here, but her voice sounded like it was a natural aphrodisiac.

"This is Arsinoë Zeidan, Edward's mate." Explained Rosalie.

Tanya looked intrigued, raising s single brow. "She is _human_." She said human like it was a disease, despite the smile on her face, and I forced my own smile from breaking, even as Edward wrapped a protective arm around my waist.

_Arsinoë Zeidan, you will not balk in the face of this confrontation_, a voice in me hissed dangerously and then suddenly I was strong again. Goddess or not, I wouldn't let her think me inconsequential.

"Now Tanya, lets retract our claws," Emmett half joked, half chided but I brushed it off with a light laugh that drew everyone's attention.

I didn't need any of them to defend me in this situation, I would just look weak.

"Oh no Emmett. really I'm sure she's just surprised, I am too," I channeled the voice I'd only once heard myself use in a dream, smooth, confident and casual. "You see, I've never heard any mention of you, Tanya, so this is quite an unexpected meeting for the both of us." I gave her my brightest smile.

_Everyone_ caught my veiled barb. I'd basically just called her unimportant to her face.

"Yes, this meeting is a little sudden," Esme soothed, "But I know you two ladies will get along just fine," she eyed the two of us pointedly.

Tanya only laughed, the sound filling the living room, "Oh Aunt, I like her already!" She turned to me, eyes twinkling, "It really is a pleasure Arsinoë, come sit so we can chat."

Alice nodded enthusiastically, "That's a wonderful idea." She added, and Rosalie snorted delicately.

I was about to accept, because how could I not? Backing down would mean embracing defeat -but Edward interjected, eying the European pointedly.

"Perhaps some other time." He said smoothly. Tanya wasn't fazed, her hair bouncing as she gave another laugh.

"Hopefully."

* * *

"I like Tanya. She's stunning, and strong, and _intelligent,_ and independent, and she looks like great company." I mused as I flicked through Edward's copy of The Great Gatsby that I found lying open on the dark leather couch of his bedroom.

I wasn't even lying.

I _did_ genuinely like her, she reminded me of Anat when my cousin and I still got along. I wasn't angry or jealous, and I _could_ see why Edward had taken an interest. Hell, Tanya would be enough to awake the inner lesbian in me if she tried hard enough.

The two of them were compatible, almost like the perfect couple, so for the life of me, I couldn't figure out why the hell he wasn't with her, instead of me.

_I have only ever loved you. I will _only _ever love you._

Who was I, if not some random teenage girl, not even beautiful by human standards. Pretty yes, but nothing compared to even the other females in my family. And I didn't have that great a personality to compensate either. Despite the crazy inner workings of my mind, I was perfectly aware of how I came off to other people. Awkward, uncomfortable, inappropriate, standoffish, bitchy. I'd heard it enough times to know.

To be honest, I was still half expecting Edward to leave me eventually after the poor guy realised I wasn't what he'd first assumed. Nothing like kind, bighearted Bella Swan he was _actually_ supposed to be with.

Tanya and Edward seemed like they'd be an even better match.

Edward, who'd just slid a CD into his high tech stereo, seemed wary. "You're not...angry that she's here?"

I shrugged, snapping the book closed and putting it aside, giving his bedroom a quick once over.

It was _big_ to say the least, much bigger than my own considering that aside from his parents bedroom, he had the whole top floor to the house to himself, his siblings occupying the second level.

The ceiling was painted beige, and from what I could see of the walls, they were a deep forest green. I meant "what I could see" in the sense that they were literally covered from top to bottom in brown maple shelves that held music -CD's, Records, Cassettes, all neatly arranged side by side organized in their own complicated way, with space in the wall for his grand stereo system that also connected to speakers on the walls. I would have been more concerned for the noise the music made for the rest of the house, but I knew that like his father's office, his walls were specially made sound-proof.

There was another section that led to his closet and onwards to his bathroom, and his floor was dark cherry wood, a fluffy dark gold rug lying underneath the large black couch and the ornate black and white glass coffee table.

It's surface was almost completely covered with books, underneath it as well, along with the rest of his room. On the ground scattered in piles around the room, on empty places of the shelves, next to the couch, taking up what space that wasn't already occupied by his laptop and stationary on his oak desk -basically, there were books everywhere.

But my favorite thing about his room was the _huge_ glass window that made up the entire south wall, doors thrown open inwardly to reveal the endless view of the deep green forests and high mountains in the distance -the sight was absolutely surreal.

"No." I said repliying to his question, "It seems like a surprise visit to me, so it's not like you could have done anything about it."

He crouched in front me, frowning and searching my eyes, "You seem unhappy nonetheless." He observed.

"Do I?" I forced a smile on my face. "I'm not."

I wasn't lying about that either. I was _confused_, not unhappy.

"Arsinoë, love, tell me what's wrong. Please." He looked like he felt guilty, which in turn made me feel guilty for making him feel that way. I reached out and ran a hand through his already messy copper hair.

"I'm just trying to figure out why you two didn't work out, is all." I remembered his fervent words from the car, and didn't try tell him how much better she was for him than me.

Edward could probably see what I was trying to hide though. These days he didn't need to hear my mind to read me, and I averted my gaze outside. I didn't see anything except for a vague blur, before he was suddenly on the couch and pulling me into his lap. "Because Tanya isn't my mate." he told me as I settled against his chest. I pursed in displeasure, because that wasn't a very informative reply.

He sensed my ire and decided to elaborate "I may sound cliché, and I know you don't deal with -what do you call it?- '_cheesiness' _very well, but I'm afraid there's no other way to describe it, so you'll just have to bear with me here," he sighed,

"When a vampire meet's their mate, they _know_. Putting aside your sweet smelling blood for a second, I just _couldn't stay away_, no matter what I did. It was as if there was this pull on my chest, drawing me back to you, and it only got more painful the longer I stayed away, like you were physically holding my heart in your hands. With Tanya, there was just lust." The last part was said bluntly, dispassionately.

"I never felt like I would die from the thought of never seeing her again -far from it. I could go two years without thinking of her, let alone seeing her." He rolled his eyes, "but _you_ on the other hand." Edward's arms tightened ever so slightly around me and he laughed abruptly.

"The fact that you think _anyone_ would be better for me than you," he chuckled again, confirming that he _had_ in fact known what I was hiding.

"Can you blame me really?" I asked, "She's -well she's sublime to be blunt. Its Rosalie all over again, except ten times worse." I said dryly.

"Its incredible how utterly oblivious you are," he muttered, sounding completely baffled.

I valiantly resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Tanya is beautiful and intelligent, and anyone would be lucky to have her," Edward declared, and I hummed in agreement because it was all true.

He continued on, ignoring me, "-but she doesn't set my dead heart beating a mile a minute with a simple touch, and I don't forget how to breathe when she smiles, and I can still think coherently when I breathe in her scent, and she's _definitely_ never made me forget my own name just by paying me attention, nor does hearing her laugh want to make me give her the world just to hear it again...Its really quite simple Arsinoë. We didn't work out because she's not you."

His words from the car echoed in my mind.

_I have only ever loved you. I will _only _ever love you._

And there was really only one thing for a girl to do,

"You're so cheesy, my God." I muttered, blushing worse than a tomato. Nonetheless I gave him a whole bunch big fat wet kisses, on his nose and cheeks and neck and hair and jaw and every other surface I could reach, making sure they were extra loud, though judging by his breathless laughter, he didn't even mind that much.

* * *

Kissing Edward was something that happened frequently. A lot.

Like, every chance possible.

It hadn't always been that way of course, since the smell of my blood was still a 'slight' problem. It took a week to be able to fully drape myself upon him without him fliching, and anything like kissing, being able to get up in his personal space like that, well, it took another whole five days before I stopped hesitating that little amount before I kissed him, that pause to ask, is this okay? Can I do this? Are _you_ okay?

Though ever since that hurdle had been cleared, I was shameless. Kissing Edward Cullen was a marvel and I did it often, because I could, because it was nice -more than nice, it was _amazing-_ to be able to come up to a person no matter what they're doing, get right into their personal space, watch their pupils dilate in order to focus on you, and know you can kiss them and they'll kiss you back, and _do so._

And Edward -_he did the same thing! _Except he was ten times worse, because unlike me, he had nothing against PDA. As far as he was concerned, he had a right to kiss me whenever he wanted, public opinion be damned. I couldn't tell you how many times I'd been the subject of half the school's hateful glares because he'd decided the hallway was a good place as any to steal a kiss, or dragged me into an empty classroom to stick his tongue my throat. He was sly about it too, smoothly extracting himself from the premises before a teacher could see and punish us.

As far as I was concerned, school closing was the best thing to ever happen, especially since my Aunt and Nina would be gone most of it.

I would have preferred spending my birthday simply doing nothing, because it meant keeping Edward inside with me, his fingers running through my hair and my mouth tingling pleasantly with the effect his venom created, but when Saturday morning rolled around, had other ideas:

"We should go out, its nice outside and it's your _birthday_, I'm not going to let you spend it inside." He states, leaning against my open balcony doors.

I pause in the middle wringing my hair out from my shower to give him a strange look. "Like a date?" I asked for clarification.

He smiles and gives a shrug, "Yes."

So we decided to go down to Los Angeles.

Edward took great pleasure in turning the typically four hour drive to only two hours, pushing his new Volvo to its limit, whilst miraculously avoiding all camera's and hidden policemen. On the other hand, I spent the car ride testing out his new stereo with the _Florence and the Machine _album_, Ceremonials. _The music was a way of distracting myself from his hazardous driving, and I sung along to every single word. To every song. Twice in the case of _Strangeness and Charm_ when I repeated it.

Edward had no problem with my impromptu concert. Much to my embarrassment, he genuinely _liked_ my voice. Not because he was bias, but because he thought it was _nice, _ to my immense confusion. Now, I knew very well that I wasn't the _worst _singer out there, between "oh!" and "ew", I placed myself firmly in the "eh" category. I just tended to avoid singing in public in _general_. I didn't like the way my voice wrapped around the words, English songs especially. I thought my accent just sounded weird.

LA was as nice as tv made it out to be, full good-looking people and even the air seemed to be snobbier than the one in Washington. Summer was in full swing and it was _hot_-thirty-five degrees or over, by my guess.

When he proposed going to cinema, I was sceptical because I wasn't one much for mainstream movies (Indie ones preferably) but to my surprise, he took me to an old movie cinema from way back in the fifties. Even better was that it still played films from the Golden Age of Hollywood, so we caught the noon showing of _Breakfast at Tiffany's_.

It was sparesly occupied, with maybe only ten people in the whole theatre in total. I was literally the only person under fifty too, which was I found hilarious, and this old couple took great pleasure in poking fun at us "youngsters" (I could feel the amusent rolling off Edward in waves. He was old enough to be their _father_).

Their names were Mable and Howard -this only tickled me pink even more because even their names were old-fashioned-, relocated from England after the Second War and they'd been happily married fifty-three years, still going strong, which I thought mighty impressive because most marriages today didn't even last three. We parted with them on warm terms and they're phone number "So you can invite us to the wedding!" Mable exclaimed, much to my embarrassement.

And since I'd gotten around having a party, Edward decided to pay me back _twofold_ with gifts, ignoring any protest that exit my mouth. "This is entirely unnecessary," I huffed as he clasped a diamond bracelet around my wrist, but he only gave me his crooked grin, and all thoughts of protest flew from my mind.

It was those little things -like when Edward smiled, or had his head thrown back in laughter, his amber eyes full of life- that made me feel like just maybe, my heart had been torn from my chest without my knowledge, because I was sure, _so very sure_ that I could feel it beating between the ribs opposite mine.

And if I was somehow wrong, well I'd gladly cut it out and hand it over.

After a particularly thorough raiding of a music store, he turned to me, golden eyes full of mischief, and confidently said "I know a very good Ice Cream Parlor, you'd like it."

And I _did_ like it. It wasn't exactly small, but it was out of the way, not filled to the brim with people and aside from a few glances of shock at the Vampire beside me, everybody quickly got back to their own business.

Edward sent me to a secluded booth at the back, before he went to order at the counter, and I waited patiently, curious as to why he'd seemed so satisfied with himself.

"Holy shit," I couldn't help but say when he came back with a large glass bowl -filled to the brim with ice cream, brownies, fruits, cookies, and chocolate sauce. He laughed at my expression of surprise, smoothly using a spoon to collect some mint ice cream, and holding it up to me expectantly.

I rolled my eyes in exasperation, but nonetheless opened my mouth, letting out a pleased hum at the taste, though my hum turned into one of surprise when not even seconds after, his own mouth, as cool as the ice-cream, was on mine. I couldn't help laughing, and I may have said something about the situation being so sweet I risked getting diabetes, but he murmured something unintelligeble in response and thereafter, every spoon of ice cream was followed by an equally delicious kiss.

And lastly, after the late afternoon dessert, we brought the day to a close by paying a visit to the Museum of Art, which was almost empty due to the fact that it was late, near closing time. We got to observe most exhibits alone, which was lovely, discussing art history in quiet, contemplative voices, and I think I may have surprised him with my extensive knowledge -but when you'd visited over twenty-three countries in the span of seventeen years, and had a father like mine, you tended to pick up a few things.

I was in such a good mood that when we returned to Forks that night and found a pile of gifts waiting for me on the dining room table, I could only shoot an innocent-looking Edward a knowing glance and sigh in resignation.

Each of the Cullens had given me a gift, and I was grateful they kept it light. I figured Edward had told them about aversion to extravagance.

A summer dress from Alice (how she knew my size was a mystery), jewelry to go with it from Rosalie, Vintage Lord of the Rings copies from Carlisle, an emerald hair comb from Esme, and a fancy looking dagger from Jasper and Emmett, "to protect from those _dangerous_ humans" their note said. I sensed the sarcasm.

All in all, it was the best birthday I'd ever had.

* * *

"I love how you'd probably sell your first-born son for an iced-treat." I said with a snort, lying next to Edward on the floor of my living room. All the couches had been pushed aside in favor of placing a thick carpet of blankets and pillows on the floor, though we kept the main couch behind us to lean on.

The returning look was unashamed as he plucked yet another flavored ice-cube from the glasw bowl om his lap and popped it in his mouth. "I'm not that heartless," he replied calmly, "I'd sell my second-born."

I nodded in false understanding, "Yes you're right. Much better." The sarcasm in my voice was palpable, and he laughed, and I couldn't help but smile.

One month into Summer Vacation, and the miraculously dry, sunny weather of the Olympic Peninsula had finally given out, the flood gates of the sky finally bursting open and drenching everything around, forcing everyone to stay inside lest they get soaked immediately upon stepping outside. I didn't mind much, it was nice to get a break and stay at home.

Contrary to my previous intentions of not leaving Forks, Edward and I had been doing so very often. We didn't go back to LA again, but we did roadtrip and see the actual state of California, as well as other nearby States; "The American Experience" he called it. On one ocassion, we headed up far north to a whole different _country _and explored Canada for a week, which was great fun, especially when we went hiking up in mountains. One of the benefits of being in a relationship with a vampire? You got access to even the most remote places that normally weren't even allowed by the government.

But for all I loved adventure, relaxing had its appeal too, and as I curled up next to Edward, legs tangled with his own under a thick quilt, with the sound of rain outside and Nat King Cole playing softly from the stereo, I couldn't help but wish to spend the rest of eternity like that.

But of course karma was a bitch so it didn't last and Edward sighs before reaching into his pocket for his phone a second before it answering with a frown, "Jasper," he acknowledged simply. Edward never said 'hello' on the phone, or at least _I'd_ never heard him say it. He just used the name of the person calling as its own greeting.

His frown turned into a grimace, and he looked out the window into the pouring rain. "Right now?" He asked, voice sounding with a mix of dread and disbelief. Then he sighed at Jasper's response. "I'm on my way." And then he hung up.

"I guess waiting time is over then, huh?" I drawled, giving him a slight smile. Edward's expression was apologetic. He nodded.

"It is."

I followed him through the kitchen to the garage where I'd let his car take refuge from the rain and tried to keep my disappointment hidden as I pressed the button to slide open the garage door. Immediately the wind and cacophony of rain assulted us, and the part of me that wasnt sulking pitied Edward for having to go out in this weather.

Anyway, I didn't have the right to be sad that he was leaving -he had priorities, and he'd been with me nonstop this past month. Let him go for a couple of days, it was perfectly alright.

_You've grown so attached its unhealthy_.

"I don't know when I'll be back, but I'll try hurry." He promised. I smiled reassuringly and shook my head. I couldn't be selfish and acting anything less than perfectly okay with his departure would be _entirely _selfish.

"I'm not going to die just because you're leaving for a couple of days. You have a job to do so get it done _and then _come back. I'm sure it won't even take that long, three days tops, like the last time." I declared in a confident voice.

Edward looked comforted that I didn't turn into a crying wreck, and gave me a crooked grin. "Hopefully not -those three days were torture." He stated, before he gave me a kiss, running his hands through the curly bush of my recently undone hair. I couldn't help sighing as I felt my mouth tingle familiarly, but he stepped away before I could move closer, still grinning. "I'll hurry back."

And with that he was opening the driver's door, and sliding in smoothly, the light purr of the engine starting a second after. I gave a cheery wave as he left, before letting my smile die as I watched the garage door slide into place once again.

_Arsinoë, you sap_, I thought to myself in annoyance as I reentered the empty kitchen and headed back to the living room.

I flopped onto the warm blanketed floor and was about to curl up for a nap, when my own phone decided to ring. I rummaged around for a while, lifting up the quilt until I found it, and answered quickly, afraid they might hang up. "Yes, hello?" I asked.

There was a breath of relief on the other end "Oh thank goodness," She declared. I recognized the voice.

"Rachel, hey, it's been a while!" I said pleasantly. The last time I'd seen she and Angela was a day before school closed.

"Yeah it has," she sounded nervous, and I heard the sound of the heavy rain and what seemed to be cars passing on her end. "Hey, are you busy?" She asked anxiously.

I frowned in concern, "No, what's up?"

"Well, I actually had a doctor's appointment today, and my mom dropped me off on the way to Seattle to pick my sister up from the airport, but her flight's been delayed an hour due to the rain, so my mum will be there longer than planned... I'd hate to disturb you and I'd call a cab but I don't have enough money on me..." She trailed off apologetically and I shook my head, momentarily forgetting she couldn't see it.

"Nah, its alright, I'll be there soon. Just hang tight, okay?" I told her, and she made a grateful sound.

"Oh _thank you_ Noë, I'll pay back the gas money when I can, I promise." She said sincerely. I declined as best as I could, before hanging up. I quickly ran upstairs and pulled on a my pair of purple gum boots, before I Ieft the house.

It may have been only four o'clock, but you wouldn't know it with how dark the sky was, and I couldn't help but worry for my friend.

Three months pregnant, she preferred to get her examinations done in Port Angeles, despite the proximity of Forks Hospital. She'd gone there once, faced the judging glances of both the nurses _and_ patients, before promptly deciding not to go again until her water broke, and not even then if she could help it.

I felt bad for her. Small towns were brutal and aside from her mother, Angela and I, everyone else was against her. Helping her out when she needed it really wasn't a problem.

Thankfully, the roads were empty, and a blessedly short thirty minute drive later, I was in Port Angeles, pulling up in front of the Cafe Rachel had taken refuge in after a quick phone call. I parked and quickly ran inside to avoid getting wet. I immediately found her sitting in a corner, and she looked up from where she was fiddling with a teaspoon when the bell at the door jingled.

"Arsinoë, _thank you so much for coming._" she immediately started when I sat down next to her. I smiled and gave a nonchalant shrug.

"Not a problem, really." I saw she only had a cup of tea in front of her, and waved over a waitress.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked expectantly. Rachel started to protest, and I gave her a look.

"A grilled cheese with milk please." She murmured, and the waitress jotted it down on her notepad, before looking at me.

"Just fries and Sprite." I wasn't all that hungry, but I knew Rachel would be uncomfortable eating alone.

I turned back to my still-guilty looking blond friend. "What did the doctor say?" I asked conversationally.

Rachel's ocean blue eyes sudden filled with excitement, and she smiled the brightest I'd ever seen her, "It's a _boy_!" She gushed happily, and I couldn't help grin along with her. "Oh I'm so happy Noë, it's the best news I've heard in a long time!" She told me.

"Congratulations." I said honestly, and she nodded excitedly.

"Oh thank you." She patted her tummy lovingly. "I'm going to raise him to be a gentleman -nothing like his father, and I'd already been thinking of baby names, but knowing the gender really helps narrow it down."

I raised an eyebrow, the waitress placing our drinks between us. "Isn't it a bit soon? You've got six months to go." I told her, taking a sip of the cool sprite.

She looked at me like I was crazy, and I almost choked in a laugh. "Of course not," she scoffed, "Now what do you think of Ezra?"

Wasn't it a Bible name? I knew Rachel was a believer, so I wasn't surprised, and it was a nice name anyway. Unique. "Its cool. Fancy."

She practically glowed, "I love it to be honest, I've thought if others, like Alistair or Christian, but it feels like there's really a _connection _to Ezra, you know?"

Actually, I didn't know, since I'd never been in the same boat, but I nodded and pretended I did anyway.

We stayed a while, chatting around our food about how we'd been, how our break was, and just generally catching up, but we left after an hour or so, eager to get home before it got dark...-er.

"I've received a few acceptance letters," she told me as she buckled her seatbelt and settled into the passenger seat.

"Oh?" I asked, mostly concentrated on reversing into the busy street. I was grateful the rain had lessened from the torrential downpour to something more calm. It would make driving a whole lot easier.

"Yes, but I'm gonna pick the University of Seattle, since its close to home. I'll be able to stay home with the baby." She elaborated, "My mum is willing to help take care of him of course, but I'm gonna try graduate really quickly so I can get a steady job and move out."

I gave her a surprised glance, "While I'm all for Independence, taking care of a baby alone is tough work, and I'm not saying you _shouldn't _move out, I just think you should wait maybe a year after you graduate, so you know your financial situation is stable." I advised, turning on the radio now that I was safely away from the main roads.

Rachel seemed to take my words seriously, though she was frowning, "I understand where you're coming from, but, my dad... Living with him will be a nightmare, and I don't want Ezra to grow up in a tense atmosphere." She explained. She seemed to have made up her mind on the name, at least.

I sighed as I took the turn that led onto the freeway, switching on the window wipers. "I know he's angry, but I'm sure he'll grow to love his grandson with time."

Rachel waved her hand, "Of course he will. Its me he has a problem with.' She stated. Her tone of voice said she knew exactly what she was talking about.

I didn't know what to say to that either, I had 'mommy' issues, not the other way round, so I chose to remain silent, and Rachel sighed.

"Enough about me though," she said eventually, "I expect you've decided on an Ivy League, which one?" The blond asked in interest.

"Actually, I'm heading over to a Cambridge school." I told her. She looked surprised, her assumptions being thrown out the window.

"Which one?"

"Trinity, their English courses are interesting." I said with a shrug, before frowning slightly and turning on the headlights.

"All the way in Europe, hmm," she mused tapping her fingers on the dashboard, "When are you leaving?"

Ah, therein lied the problem.

I didn't _want_ to stay in Forks for all that much longer, but just the thought of leaving Edward for over a year was painful, and yet he was still forced to go through one more year of school, so I couldn't ask him to come with me either. That would create unnecessary problems for him and his family. I'd eventually decided on online classes. I figured if the only other option was seperation, I could handle one more year of Forks.

"Um, I'm actually going to take my first year through correspondence." I said with a shrug.

I felt her staring.

"Why?" She asked bluntly. "This doesn't have to do with waiting for Edward does it?" Rachel huffed, "Arsinoë, let me just tell you now, guys aren't worth sacrificing your life for. Trust me."

Normal guys yes, but _Edward_ wasn't normal. I wouldn't go all suicidal if we suddenly broke up, but if shit hit the fan and the Volturi came along, the choice was easy.

I grabbed for a lie though, because I myself knew how unhealthy my devotion was, and if I told the truth, any outside party would think I'm crazy. Hell, I thought I was crazy. "No, its just my father's term is finishing in a year, so he and my mother wanted to join me in Europe for a little while, because according to him I'm too young to live alone, so they said I should continue staying with my aunt for now."

Rachel nodded in satisfaction, "oh, I was worried that it really was because of Edward," she said. I shrugged. "Anyway, you _are_ kinda young. Barely seventeen. Still a minor."

I made a sound a sound at the back of my throat, "I'm way more mature than you at least!" I defended, and she let out a "Ha!"

"You're a baby compared to me! I'm nineteen!" She declared, haughtily sticking her nose in the air with a sniff

I snorted derisively, "Alright, Oldilocks." Was my reply. Rachel bristled like a cat.

"_I am not old_!"

"Sure you're not," I agreed amicably.

She glared at me, "Well if I'm 'Oldilocks' then you're -you're, um..." She faltered, and her lips started twitching.

I grinned, listening expectantly, "I'm?" I pressed in a sweet voice.

"Babylocks," she finally said. I snorted, and she burst out laughing.

"_Really_ Rachel, that's the best you could come up with?"I asked in exasperation, but she was too busy laughing to answer.

It all happened so fast;

One second the roads were empty as far as the eye could see, and the next a dark figure was suddenly standing in front of the car, and I was going too fast to move out of the way. I knew immediately that it was a vampire, nothing else could intercept us that fast and then stand fearlessly as a car traveling at a hundred and twenty kilometers per hour speeded towards them.

Rachel's laughter abruptly turned into a shrill scream as we hit the unknown Vampire head on, the tires screeching loudly as I instinctively tried to brake, the metal body the Range Rover seemingly crumble into into itself as if we'd hit a stone wall, and I immediately registered an excruciating pain in my lower body. There was more screaming, but this time I wasn't sure if it came from Rachel or myself, all I knew was that we were absolutely _fucked_ -and then, I just couldn't keep track of anything anymore.

I heard the sound of glass shattering all at once as the car flipped into the air, before hitting the tar violently, only to flip again once, twice, and again, throwing us occupants around relentlessly. It seemed to me as if it would _never end. _The constant shift of angles was nauseating, and I was vaguely aware of something pierching through my stomach, but my whole body was in so much pain in general that I couldn't manage more than a grunt. We were entirely helpless, only continuing to be jerked around helplessly like ragdolls, and there was so much noise that I could barely hear the screaming anymore, the metal protesting loudly, crunching and screeching repeatedly as it just kept hitting the ground, as if it too were feeling its own kind of agony. The noise was so loud it made my ears ring.

Finally the car rolled, skidded and hit a tree before coming to a complete stop on it's roof. It took me a moment to realize at all, I was dizzy my own world still spinning. Breathless, I blinked rapidly trying to regain my bearings and only then did I realize that I was crying. I wanted to move, to crawl out the car if I had to, but I couldn't move my limbs without the feeling of a thousand knives being repeatedly stabbed raced through my being, and shifting wasn't an option either. I was pinned into place by the the metal frame of the door that held the window. It had somehow twisted and impaled me through the tummy through all the chaos. There was blood pulling under me and the smells of rust, salt and gasoline was burning my nose. I tried not to panic.

I failed.

"R-R-Rachel," I managed with difficulty, desperate to hear her voice. The fact that she didn't answer only made me panic faster.

_Every cell _in my body protested painfully as I slowly turned my head in her direction, but I wished I hadn't when I finally saw her; Rachel, -_poor_ Rachel with hair like sunshine and eyes like the deep blue sea- was covered in so much blood that she was barely recognizable, with pieces of the windsheild embedded all over her body and I had no doubt that I looked the exactly same -the only difference was that where I was pierced through the stomach, she had a large glass shard plunged deep through her right eye socket, the blood from her mauled eyeball flowing thickly down her face.

Any calm I previously clinged to abandoned me at that moment, my tears turning into full-blown sobbing because _Rachel and her baby -she and little baby Ezra were dead. _

_They were dead and it was my fault. _

The driver's door was ripped away abruptly, and someone reached inside and grabbed me tightly by the arm, pulling me out. I vaguely registered an unfamiliar voice cursing profusely, but not much else, I was too busy crying out in pain as liquid fire filled my body.

"Rachel," I gasped desperately when I regained my breath once more. Why was I being taken away? "I want -_Please_, Rach-" my mouth filled with blood and I choked.

"Don't talk." The voice ordered gruffly. My vision was blurring, swimming all around the place, darkening at the edges, I saw smoke rising from the wreck and we were getting further away. I was so confused, I didn't understand what was going on. Rachel was still in the car, I wanted to be put beside the body of my dead friend. How could I abandon her and her baby? I needed to get back to them. It was my fault, how I leave her body alone?

"Rach-" and then there was an explosion, the sound hitting my still-ringing ears ruthlessly, scrap metal and heat flying everywhere, and a bright orange light took over my world for one brief moment -before everything went black.


	31. Chapter 29

**Hello friends. Lovely friends. I love you friends. **

**Lol thereviews for last chapter killed me xD but I warned you guys! **

**Oh, and I got a really long review, which was built kind of like a one shot but it didn't make much sense? It was a guest so can someone please own up so we can chat about it? It looked pretty interesting. **

**Also, I'm really tired of talking about Edward's virtue. **

**Lastly, yes, Alice did see Tanya, but Edward and Emmett were absent. **

**Hope you like the chapter :)**

* * *

**400th reviewer gets a free CP!Centric one shot! Has to be logged in to win it!**

* * *

"Hello, Noë"

"Ra." I blinked at his lounging figure slowly, trying to gain my bearings. I looked around groggily at the surroundings which had become almost as familiar to me as my own bedroom - the sheer blue drapes encircling the pavilion that sheilded us from a blank infinity, the chrystal chandelier that reflected rainbows all around, the purple chaise longue on which we sat, a glass table carrying two silver goblets and a bowl of fresh fruit...This was a place I often spent my dreaming hours in.

"How are you?" He asked me in a pleasant tone. I felt kind of stoned if I were being honest, my head thick and heavy, but as I sat next to him, it seemed to me as if something were...different about him. He didn't react to my thoughts regarding his person however, simply sitting with his head on his fist and watching me patiently.

I frowned, "I'm- I'm fine." I said, stumbling a little. My tongue felt heavy and the words took a long time to form. I wasn't actually fine, I felt a little weird but I wasn't bad either.

The Sun God seemed to be weighing my words against my thoughts, and I took the moment to try see what exactly was so disconcerting about him. He seemed the same as always, same luminous yellow eyes, same dark skin, same casual countenance, but for all he appeared, I just couldn't find myself relaxing as I normally did.

After a momet he nodded to himself, as if coming to a decision. He reached forward handed me one of the silver goblets on the table. "Try this," He instructed, "Its a new blend."

I held the cup with both hands and stared into it. The liquid was a dark red, and it was slightly rich in the way most sweet wines were. Lifting the rim to my lips, I took a deep drink - and promptly doubled over, vomiting blood on the floor.

The thick liquid crawled it's way back up my throat and filling my mouth with the thick coppery taste. Salty and metallic and horribly warm. Humans were _not _supposed to drink blood, it was _wrong_, and my body reiterated that fact by wracking me with painful contractions of my stomach muscles in its attempt to rid me of all traces.

I gasped as my body gave one last desperate heave before it finally settled and I could finally catch my breath. I stared in horror at the calm looking God sitting next to me, wiping my mouth with the corner of my shirt. "W-why?" Was all I could manage. For what sick reason did he just tell me to drink a cup of blood?

"Sick reason?" He echoed sounding vaguely amused. I didn't answer, still too busy trying to recover from my recent sickness, and he let out a hum before waving a lazy hand.

In what seemed to be liquid sunshine, because there was really no other way to describe it, text began to appear suspended in front of us and as my brain registered the writing I could only feel more confused.

**Name**_: _Arsinoë, Berenice

**Surname**_: _Zeidan_ (?)_

**DOB**_: N/A _

**Age**_: N/A _

**Nationality**_: _Egyptian

**Hair Color:**Dark Mauve.

**Eye Color:**Light Brown.

**Height**_: _160cm

**Weight**_: _43kg

**Blood Type:**AB Negative

"That was your blood." Ra said as we stared at my personal information. I swallowed thickly as bile crawling up my throat almost sent me retching all over again, and as my head finally cleared, I realised that I didn't like what was going on here, I wanted to wake up. "Its funny how the very fluid that keeps you alive is one you can't support."

"What's going on, Ra? Tell me." I didn't know why a feeling of increasing franticness was welling up inside me, but it was and I _needed _to understand the situation. I didn't like feeling lost, and something was telling me that this meeting was important.

He shrugged, still looking up at the words in front of us. "These words in front of us, they're _you_."

I stared at him uncomprehendingly. "What?" Me? What did he mean?

"The worst part is they're not even certain, are they?" He asked. I looked to where my date of birth was supposed to be, and wondered why it was blank. "When were you born? How old are you? Is your surname really Zeidan?"

"Of course it is!" I cried defensively. "And I'm seventeen, I was born on the second of July in 1997. Your information is faulty!" I accused. Slowly, he turned his bright yellow eyes on me. They were blank, unreadable. Creepy.

I regretted my outburst immediately.

"It is not. Your blood tells true." His tone was simple -he was stating a fact."Are you really seventeen? Were you really born in 1997?"

The questions- I didn't undestand them. What was he asking? All my documentation was accurate, birth certificate, passport, drivers license, student ID, health records, now he was telling me they're all wrong?

"Wrong?" He asked, "Oh no, I never said they were wrong."

"But-"

"You are Set's children - they say humankind was formed from clay. But I wonder, knowing Set personally, if you all are not merely dolls? Clay dolls made to amuse him, and the rest of us Gods." Ra mused thoughtfully. I recalled the numerous lessons on the Old religion my mother had drilled into me. Set, the God of Evil and Chaos. The myth went, as Ra said, that he created us from the clay of the Nile River and mixed his own sweat and blood and within.

Personally, I found the concept rather disgusting.

"If not for these words that identify you, and all five parts of the soul, would all humans just be empty clay dolls? Is that what the human being is when stripped to the bare minimum? Is that why you decay and return to the ground in death?" I didn't know how to answer that, though he didn't seem to expect me to.

"You human beings think so much of yourselves, so arrogant, and yet, if you really are all only clay dolls, set to live for a century at the longest -how important are you, really, in the grand scheme of things? Us Gods blink and already those set hundred years of yours have passed."

He sighed and I could only sit in silence and listen as he slowly made me question the worth of my existence. "And it seems with age and time, the human race only becomes more fickle, jealous, bitter. The Children of Osiris, they have acquired what the rest of your kind craves desperately, the perfect form you could say, and whereas thousands of years ago when they were respected, in some cases even worshipped -now they are forced into hiding. Why? Is it because the human being hates what it cannot have? What is better than itself? Fears what it does not know?"

"Think of Edward and Benjamin, the sharp contrast between the two, one who thinks himself a monster, and another who thinks himself just short of being a God. Which opinion do you agree with, and why?"

"Benjamin's." I didn't even have to think about it. Ra didn't seem surprised.

"Why?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

To me the answer was plainly obvious. "Vampires, they're - well they're amazing. They can beat the speed of sound and can throw a truck farther than a football field and can jump almost as high as a skyscraper, never get sick or need rest, and on top of that they have all these unbelievable powers like Edward who can hear your thoughts from almost a mile away or Benjamin who can control all four elements and Alice who can see the future, Jasper who can control and sense your emotions -well, compared to us humans, they really are the closest thing to Gods."

the Sun God nodded in agreement. "Ah, but what about Carlisle who lived in a time of rock solid Christianity, the bible being the first thing he read as soon as he _could _read. And Edward, who also was taught to believe in God?"

"Does God exist?" I asked.

"Do you believe he does?" Ra retorted. "Gods exist because people believe in them." Ra told me, "I exist because the Egyptians believed in me, and Jehovah exists because the Christians believed in him and so does Zeus because of the Greeks and so on and so forth."

"But is the bible right? Are Vampires damned?" I asked.

Ra laughed abruptly and waved his hand. With it went my personal information. "They used to say Africans were damned, and Native Americans and everyone that didn't believe in that specific religon was damned and then they said Women in general were damned. And they said a whole lot of other things about being damned. Those religious texts always get mixed up and rewritten." He chuckled. "But to answer your question, no vampires are not damned just for 'being'. They are damned for evil deeds, just as all other humans are. Osiris will judge, but he is just and judges fairly."

I breathed a sigh of relief, because I _knew_ it. It was utterly incomprehensible to me that someone as good and kindhearted as Edward Cullen could be _damned_ just for existing. It was absurd.

"Ah, but unlike Edward's, your heart is very heavy indeed." Ra declared, shaking his head pityingly "I believe the real question here is,

Are _you _damned?"

* * *

"Wake up."

The voice pierced my subconscious like lightning, and my eyes popped open immediately. I blinked rapidly, my brain still trying to catch up, and I lay for a minute, dazed and feeling completely out of it.

"You've been asleep a long time." The voice was male, accented with the rich tones of the Latin languages, and it only served to confused me even more because I didn't recognize it. He spoke softly, if slightly awkward, words stilted and distant.

Slowly I tried to push myself up, my limbs heavy, feeling like the bones inside my body had been turned to jelly in the time span I'd been unconscious. I felt large hands on my back, helping me, and with some effort, I managed to finally sit up straight, leaning against a leather headboard and some pillows.

The bed I was in was big enough to bear five people, and the blankets were thick and made of intricately decorated material. A canopy loomed overhead, drapes pulled back and tied around the pillars. As I looked at my surroundings, I realized the rest of the room was just as unfamiliar. Vaguely, I thought it looked like something out of a Renaissance painting. Spacious, orantely furnished, beautiful patterned wallpaper, fancy curtains. The was a balcony, the doors thrown wide open revealing a view of the cerulean sea outside. The sky was blue as well, white puffy clouds floating lazily by in the warm salty breeze.

I had no idea where I was.

"How are you feeling?" The unknown male asked, and I started, swerving my head so fast I winced at the pain in my neck. The man standing by the bedside was one I didn't recognize - dressed in an ornate grey army-style coat with black pants tucked into brown leather boots, his golden hair cut short in a neat style, his face angular and sharp. What really caught my attention was his glistening olive skin, and crimson eyes.

I sucked in a sharp breath and mentally cursed; I had no idea where I was, what the fuck was going on and there was a human-blood drinking Vampire standing next to me. One I did not know.

"Who are you?" I tried to demand, though the hostily in my voice fell short as I ended up choking on my dry throat. Silently, he handed me a glass of water which had been sitting on the bedside table next to him, and I took it warily.

"My name is Nicholas. I fear I am the reason for your current state." He still sounded awkward, but at the same time he was apologetic, even though he wasn't making eye contact.

It was only after he mentioned did I realize the bandages and Band-Aids wrapped on various parts of my body, and feel the dull pain and stiffness that came with them.

What the hell is going on?

I frowned especially at the bandage wrapped around the lower middle of my body, since it seemed to hide the largest injury. "You did this?" I asked, still wary. If he was the one to cause me injury, all the more reason for me not to trust him.

He pursed his already-thin lips, "In a way, yes. It was because of me the accident was so severe."

"_Accident_?" I echoed incredulously. What accident? Try as I might remember anything, my efforts only led to a dull headache invading my mind. I was starting to get worried. What was he talking about? What type of an accident was I involved in? Where was Edward? Why wasn't he here?

Nicholas finally looked at me, face unreadable as his red eyes pinned my own. "You don't remember anything?" He asked, and my growing panic translated to annoyance.

"You think I like repeating everything like a fucking idiot? No, obviously I don't remember, I wouldn't be asking like a fool if I did!" I snapped angrily. Nicholas didn't react to my outburst though, just continued staring at me with those unreadable eyes of his.

The silence stretched on for so long that it started to turn awkward, and I became uncomfortable, "Well?" I demanded, "What happened?" And I knew I was being unnecessarily rude, even more because I was the weak one in this situation, but I got defensive when cornered, it was a fault of mine.

Finally he looked away, to outside where the sea was crashing against the shore and acting as background noise. "Two weeks ago, you and another female human were in a car accident. She did not survive, and you just barely did, though you shall bear the effects of said accident for the rest of your life." He stated. I sucked in a breath, and flinched into the pillows.

"'H-Human female'?" I repeated, mouth dry. "What did she look like?" I asked, though I dreaded the answer.

"Blond hair, blue eyes." He answered with a shrug. I froze. I only knew one human female that fit that description, and yet still I tried to deny it. It couldn't have been Rachel, not her with her smile like sunshine and little baby on the way.

But the more I stared at Nicholas, the more I realized that no, he wasn't playing some sick joke on me -he was being completely truthful. I swallowed thickly, feeling a lump in my throat.

I tried to be strong. "And-" I choked on the word, and struggled to recover myself, "And what do you mean by me 'bearing the effects' of the accident for the rest of my life?" I asked shakily. His red eyes flickered to my midriff, where the white bandage wrapped around me.

"You were stabbed in the stomach. We were able to save your major organs, but others couldn't be salvaged. You are no longer be able to bear children."

I took a deep breath, trying not to break down on the spot. I needed to be calm. To calm down and process the news of both Rachel's death and my sudden infertility. "I understand." My voice shook so hard it was a wonder anything could even come out. "How did this accident happen?" Still, despite his words I could gather no recollection of the actual events. Were we attacked? How did I get stabbed? Where were we and what had happened?

I noticed Nicholas flinch almost impercitibly at my question, and frowned. Could it be he was the reason? "You were driving, and I intercepted you on the road. You were going too fast to stop in time, and in my attempt to bring the car to a halt, I ended up putting too much force into my efforts and threw the vehicle instead."

I stared blankly, my mind not being able to process his explanation. "You tried to stop a car with your hands and ended up throwing it instead?" I deadpanned.

"Not with my hands!" The blond snapped venomously, and I flinched backwards in surprise. He saw my reaction, and took a deep breath through his teeth. "You are familiar with vampires with additional gifts, yes? That mate of yours is one of them."

I suddenly felt protective of Edward. How did Nicholas know him? From where? I nodded warily.

"I also have a gift," Said Nicholas "I can create a forcefield that will repel things or stop them entirely. I miscalculated with your car, and ended up using too much power."

My mind slowly started working at the implications. If he hadn't 'intercepted' our car, then the accident wouldn't have happened at all, and Rachel would still be alive with her baby on the way. Rachel, one of my few actual friends, with such a bright future a head of her -dead because this Vampire in front of me couldn't control himself. I felt anger building up within me. "It's _your _fault, then." I declared, acid in my voice. Nicholas winced guiltily, but I wasn't feeling particularly generous at that moment. "Because of you _two_ innocents lost their lives!"

Now he looked confused. "Two?" The blond asked, sound lost. I saw red.

"_She was pregnant!_" I screamed lividly, and the blond looked stricken. "She was three months pregnant, and because of you that baby will never see daylight! You killed them both!" I accused, pointing right at him.

"I-I didn't know, and even if I did, I swear it was never my intention-"

"Your 'intentions' count for jack! She's dead all because of _you_! Murderer!"

A sudden silence rang in the bedroom, even the sounds of nature outside seemed to have stopped completely. The Vampire in front of me looked like he'd been slapped, and hadn't noticed until the blow had already struck.

I glared, my chest heaving from my outburst, and then Nicholas seemed to recover, straightening his coat and crossing his hands behind his back, all calm once more. "I'm sorry," he said, as quiet as a mouse. "It seems you need some time to...process the news."

And with that, he was gone, only a door closing to signal his departure.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to carry on with this? Because once it becomes public knowledge, you can no longer turn back, Arsinoë." Benjamin warned me, eyebrows creased in worry. He was leaning against the desk by the alcove, curly hair fluttering in the breeze. I paused in the middle if lacing up my sandals to give him a look of disbelief.

"Do you really expect me to give up now? After all our meticulous and cautious years of preparation? After all the risks we have taken, Benjamin?" I demanded. I finished up my shoes before standing and walking towards him. He still looked uncertain.

"No, but I think it would be better for us -for _you _to work from behind the scenes. It's better if you're not associated with this, its dangerous what we're doing, and we cannot predict where it will go wrong." He told me, sounding like the commander he was. I smiled and gently placed a hand on his cheek.

"But it _won_'_t_ go wrong. Benjamin, my _other half_. We _will_ be successful." The pyprus scrolls on the desk threatened to roll away from the wind, and I moved away from him to take care of them.

He didn't say anything as he watched me. "We will have support from the people, just as we already have support from the noblemen." I stated confidently. How could he, even for a second, doubt? "Our cause is just, and because of this, the Gods are on our side."

"Are they?" He demanded, "Have they told you this? Where was I when this meeting took place?"

It was rare for him to be so pessimistic. Normally he was the one reassuring me, and not the other way around. But today, I had a good feeling. I knew somehow, as if Isis herself had whispered in my ear, that everything would well.

"They are one my side because they sent _you_ to me. You, and Amun, and the rest. What better way for them to convey their support than by sending their own personal warriors to fight on my side?" I asked him.

"You do not know their thoughts." He replied stiffly.

I arranged the last scroll properly, straightened, and stared right into his crimson eyes. "Will you abandon me, then? Your rightful ruler, to fight this war alone?" I asked him evenly. "Because I will, no matter your decision. I will not succumb to my sister. Tell me now Benjamin, my most proficient warrior, my closest confident, my champion, Chosen one of Osiris himself. Will you abandon me?"

"I would follow you to Chaos itself, if you asked it of me." Benjamin bristled, as if I'd personally insulted him.

I smiled. "Then follow me now -not to Chaos, but on this journey to conquer."

And so he did, and when we emerged outside at the entrance of the palace, in front of the roaring crowd that was the whole city, he stood by me as well, always my right hand.

Soldiers stood at attention behind us, though they were mostly for show. If anything went wrong, it would be Benjamin that would save my life, as he had done numerous times before, and if for some inconceivable reason he could not, Amun and his coven that stood around me would accomplish the task easily.

The day was a good day, as if Nut and Shu themselves had given their blessings, and it only served to bolster my confidence. With the Gods themselves on my side, I was unstoppable.

For a moment, I reveled in the noise, the cheering of my name coming from the lips of thousands, the city bells ringing loudly for attention, the drums playing like thunder. Today was a glorious day, it would go down in history, a prominent place in the Library of Alexandria.

"_Citizens of Alexandria_!" I called loudly, "Citizens of _Egypt_!" Everything went hush, all eyes on me. The bells stopped ringing, the drumbs no longer pounding. Everyone was interested in what I had to say. No one had even been aware that I'd be speaking before an hour ago, when the bells had started. I planned everything to be a surprise.

"Egyptians, for that is what you are! The river Nile runs through your veins, the clay your form! Created specially by the Gods themselves! Taught and favored by Ra! By Horus! By Thoth! We who are strong, knowledgeable! Others come to us for aid! Come to us for wisdom! We are the greatest Empire in the World! Blessed are the Egyptians! Blessed is Egypt, Land of the Pharaoh! Land of the Gods!" I cried, and the crowd cheered along with me, fists in the air and voices empowering me.

"On this day, I, Arsinoë, fourth of my name, come to you, Egyptians - Come to you for support and strength!" My declaration was met with confused faces I'm the crowd, but that was expected. I had prepared for it.

"Your current Pharaoh, mine own sister even, has betrayed us -has betrayed _you_." I stated and there was a scandalized gasp.

"What do you mean?" One of the braver people in the crowd demanded.

"Where is she? I do not see her. In fact, in have not seen her this whole year. Where has she been? Why has she left us, with no explanation? Why did she suddenly disappear after your Pharaoh passed on to the realm of Osiris?" I saw the hesitancy in their gazes as they looked to each other for an explanation. None was forthcoming, and I could see the doubt starting to be planted in their minds. They were starting to see what I was seeing, the treachery of their Queen.

I shared a glance with Benjamin at my side, and we both nodded. It was time to seize the moment. "She has been in Rome! Consorting with the enemy!" I declared, passion in my voice.

There was an uproar, angry shouts filling up the air, fists shaking and spit flying. Lies, some people shouted, and calmly I shook my head. "No lies, only truth. It is hard to believe for you, I understand, but imagine me, my own flesh and blood, a traitor?" I frowned.

"But the proof was too hard to ignore. Fraternizing with the Roman Emperor himself, planning on marrying him and coming to destroy us all. Already our brave soldiers are at sea, fighting off the first waves of attack! They have not slipped through, we are too strong for that, but it is only a matter of time until they send more enemies against us. War is on the horizon, Egyptians, all because the Queen has betrayed us!"

My sister's name was shouted hatefully, along with _traitor_, _whore_, _Roman scum_ and other derogatory names. I raised my hand to placate them. "For all her faults however, the Nile runs through her as well. She has been led astray, no doubt their very leader himself. We will lead her back on the right course, teach her once more what it means to be Egyptian." It was important for me to establish myself as just.

"Until then however, she is no longer fit to rule, and has hereby been stripped of her Crown under the terms of Abdication by default." No one seemed particularly desolate about it, only shocked. I felt satisfied.

"Now, I come to you Egyptians, for support, ready to take the place of Pharaoh and lead us out if this war! There will be danger, yes, and much sacrifice I will not lie, but with your strength, there will most certainly be victory. The Gods are on our side, and we will triumph! We will fight to crush the Romans mercilessly, and take back our home! To prove once and for all that Egypt is never to be trifiled with! Will you stand by me?!" I shouted, raising my arm in the air.

The combined cries of thousands and thousands filled the air, their stomping feet shaking Geb's domain itself, as if he himself were laughing, and at that moment, it was as if the whole world were shouting my name.

* * *

I awoke in the dark, with no fanfare whatsoever. My eyes simply opened at the same time I took a breath. I stared at the dark canopy, my mind sluggish. It felt like I'd been asleep a while.

My hand lifted to fiddle with the necklace Benjamin had given me so long ago, a habit I'd picked up. My mind recalled the dream I'd just woken up from, and it sounded like I could still hear the shouting and earth shaking of the crowd around me. Waking up from those dreams was always disorienting, as if my mind was only starting to wake up and function once more. At first when the dreams had started, it was as if I were trapped in a different body, watching from behind glass, unable to do anything, but that stopped quickly. Now the dreams were _me_. I was moving, saying the words, making decisions.

They happened every night. If I wasn't with Ra, then I was this other Arsinoë, in this fantasy world with Benjamin _always_ by side. And they were always vivid. One time in the dream, Benjamin had protected me from an attempt at my life, by throwing me to the side, and I'd awaken to phantom pains the whole morning. I'd never dared told Edward, he'd think I was crazy, and anyway what would he think of me dreaming of someone else?

Suddenly tears filled my eyes, though with the way I'd been crying the whole day, I was surprised there was any liquid left in my body. I sniffled pitifully and buried my face in the pillows.

I missed Edward, missed him desperately. With the death of Rachel weighing heavily on my heart, and my own sudden permanent disability, all I wanted was to be held and told that everything would be alright.

And I don't know why my inability to fall pregnant was such a big deal to me, either. It wasn't as if I would've been able to have any in the first place, with me being with Edward. I had accepted it, and moved on, because I didn't want children in the first place. Still didn't. So then why, why was I feeling empty inside, as if a part of me was suddenly gone? I should be grateful to still be alive.

I sniffled again. It was fitting in the way, I suppose. I'd come to accept that I couldn't really blame Nicholas, it was my fault. If I hadn't been driving so fast, I would have been able to stop the car before we hit Nicholas. If I hadn't been distracted, I would have seen him and would have been able to swerve out the way. My memory had come back earlier with clarity of my mind, and I remembered exactly what happened. It wasn't fair to blame someone else for my fault. I remembered the rain, the darkness, her screams during impact. It was _my_ fault Rachel and baby Ezra were dead.

What right did I have to have kids when I'd killed other people's children? Rachel's parents were now without a daughter and Rachel herself without a son.

The tears rolled fresh and hot down my cheeks, " I'm so sorry." I sobbed, but no could hear me. I was alone in the bedroom.

I lay crying pitifully for so long the room started to brighten and warm light started to trickle in through the glass. I hadn't bothered closing the curtains last night. The Sun was rising, a beginning of a new day and the world continued on, unconcerned with the recent loss of one if its inhabitants.

There was a knock at the door, before it was pushed open slightly. "May I come in?" Nicholas asked. I nodded tiredly.

He suddenly aappeared at the foot of the bed, holding a bundle of clothing in his arms. "You can wear these after you shower," he told me. "I'll wait for you and escort you to breakfast."

I stared at him. "I'm healed now. Where is Edward? I want to go home." I told him. My voice was hoarse from all the crying I'd done, but it was firm.

Nicholas' face was unreadable. It seemed he had composed himself since yesterday. "You cannot go home, and I do not know where Edward is. Searching for you most likely."

I regarded him in disbelief, "What do you mean by I can't leave? I'm not your hostage that you can just keep prisoner. And why is Edward searching? You mean _doesn_'_t_ know I'm here?" I demanded, a tight knot of panic sitting in my chest.

"No one knows you are here." He answered evenly. "And you are a guest -you are simply not allowed to leave."

I recoiled, "_You've kidnapped me_?" the horror was clear in my voice, but Nicholas simply shrugged.

"I was sent to retrieve you." He replied. There was still no emotion on his face, it was as if he were a completely different person from yesterday.

"I'm not some object that you can just 'retrieve'. You've abducted me. Why? For _what_ reason?" I demanded. This was crazy! It was almost too inconceivable to actually believe, and yet it was actually happening to me. Was Nicholas batshit insane? I'd been gone for apparently two weeks and _no one_ knew where I was?

"All shall be explained at breakfast, Arsinoë. Please hurry up and make yourself presentable. The sooner you finish the sooner you get your answers." He sounded completely reasonable, as if _I _were the one being absurd.

I bristled. "I want to know _now_!" I declared. Nicholas' even expression turned deadly immediately, and my mouth clamped shut. It seemed I'd fucked up.

"Are you deaf? Did you not hear me tell you to get ready? Do you need me to physically throw you in the shower, Arsinoë?" His voice sent shivers down my spine and I forced my heart to remain calm and not succumb to the fear that was trying to in case it. I'd pushed this vampire too far, and I was lucky he hadn't killed me on the spot. I felt like a complete imbecile.

Wordlessly I stood up and took the clothing from his hands and though my legs felt like jelly, I was able to stay upright and make it to the bathroom without help.

There were toiletries by the sink, a new toothbrush and an untouched tube of toothpaste, and as I stood brushing my teeth, I couldn't help but stare at my reflection in the mirror.

I looked like a different person. My face was littered with healing scratches and band-aids at the more serious ones. My face was drawn and bags under my eyes heavy, my hair tangled and messy. I looked as miserable as I felt.

Nicholas' words floated through my mind. I'd been kidnapped then, apparently. Missing for two weeks. I couldn't understand why, or who had done it. I didn't recognize Nicholas, I didn't know him, so what did he want from me? Or maybe it was someone else? He'd said he was 'sent' to retrieve me, meaning that he was under orders. So then Nicholas wasn't the real reason I was here. The Volturi? Maybe they'd found out about Edward and I and had wanted to punish me. But then why not inform the Cullens instead of keeping me a secret?

The whole time I showered I tried to think of a reason, but for the life of me, I couldn't find one.

I dressed in frustration at my failure to find an answer. The clothing was simply. A long skirt and blouse. When I emerged into the bedroom, Nicholas was standing at the balcony, sparkling under the sunshine.

"Come." Was all he said when he realized I was done. He walked straight out the bedroom door without looking back to see if I'd followed.

Keeping up was hard, the corridor was long and he walked fast, and me who'd been unconscious for two weeks without moving a muscle, was left struggling and panting after him.

I didn't recognize any of my surroundings, though I don't know why I expected to. Closed doors lined the corridor, and the all looked the same to me. Big double doors withgolden handles. I gathered we were in a richman's Villa by the fanciness of everything. There were vases, marble busts, artwork on the walls and the carpet was long and ornate.

Suddenly, Nicholas stopped in front of a door, and in my preoccupation, I bumped into his back. It was like walking into a brick wall, and though I rubbed my nose, all he did was stare blandly at me. I glared but kept my mouth shut.

He turned and opened the doors, striding inside. It was a dining room, bright and open, with a long table in the middle, covered in breakfast foods from one end to the other.

And sitting at the head of the table, with his mother to the right of him, was my cousin's husband.

"_Dominique_?" I asked in shock.

He grinned brightly, his mother glaring in contrast. "How good to see you, Arsinoë."


	32. Chapter 30

**Two more chapters guys. Just two more and then this fic is OVER. **

**Ahh, its been a long ride lol, and look: No Bella! Haaaa that was a great joke and everyobe was just like oh noooo! XD**

**Thanks so much for everyone's support, even through the terrible writing that was he first few chapters. I love you all so much. **

**Hope you like the chapter :)**

* * *

"W-what's going on?" I stammered out. The sight of him grinning and laughing jovially at me was extremely unsettling. It reminded me of the Hyenas I'd seen in the Kruger, just before they devoured their prey. His laughter sent shivers down my spine, and I remembered the numerous times Larzarus had made his dislike of our cousin's husband clear.

He looked much the same as he did in Thailand. Same dark brown hair, dark blue eyes, dark Mediterranean skin tone, it seemed like I'd only just seen him yesterday.

Unfortunately, the same could be said of his mother sitting next to him, who was still glaring at me like I'd killed her first born or something.

"Come join us, Noë. You must be quite hungry." Dominique said, waving a hand in invitation. I stared at him for a moment, still in a state of disbelief.

Was _Dominique_ the one who kidnapped me?

I swallowed, but went forward and took a seat nonetheless. I'd be patient and try to figure out what in the world was going on.

He was right however, when he guessed how famished I was, and even as I sat tensely in the seat across from his mother on his left, I was gratefully piling my plate with food.

"Thank you." I answered, remembering my manners. "It feels like I haven't eaten in forever." Dominique chuckled.

"Silly girl," Danielle spat and her son immediately shut up, choosing to concentrate on his food. "We're only feeding you because its necessary. If I had it my way you'd be eating the scraps off my plate, but my son here has always been kind. Hostages should not be treated so well." She sniffed and daintily sipped at her tea.

Hostages. So I _had_ been abducted by these two. And it seemed I had Dominique to thank for not being thrown in the proverbial dungeons.

Why though? Why would they need to kidnap me? I didn't understand. I knew Danielle didn't like me, but to go so far? And if it was on the basis of her personal feelings towards me then where was Lucas, because she didn't like him either? And I didn't see Anat anywhere either, yet she was Dominique's wife. Why was she absent? Did she even know I was here?

My eyes did a quick search of the room, and only then did I realise that we weren't alone in this large room as I first thought. I spotted Nicholas standing in one corner of the room, back straight and hands clasped in front of him, but in the other four corners were unfamiliar figures. Two women, and another man. They stood like marble statues, not blinking, not moving. All wearing the same outfit as Nicholas. All with red eyes.

I looked back down at my plate, a lump in my throat. Vampires. And they all seemed to be standing guard. What for? Were they under the employ of Danielle and her son? Why would they be serving humans? Or were they under the employ of the Volturi? But they weren't wearing the Volturi telltale cloak. I chanced a glimpse at them from the corner of my eye. Regardless of who they worked for, despite their red eyes, they seemed completely under control of their appetites. I bet I could even stab myself right now and they wouldn't move a muscle.

Not that I was going to.

I frowned, a terrible suspicion invading my mind. Danielle wouldn't hurt Anat would she? She seemed to genuinely care for her daughter in law, always doting and and taking care of her like the daughter she never had. I swallowed thickly on the strawberry I'd been chewing. "Won't Anat be joining us for breakfast?"

Dominique shook his head. "Anat isn't here." He answered. I tried to fight the impeding panic? 'Not here' as in gone? Or not here as in _gone_-gone?

Up until now I'd shoved Rachel's death to the back of my mind, but I doubted my already fragile psyche could take the death of my cousin (my _sister_).

"You guys just got married, I would've thought you two would be inseparable." I tried to sound lighthearted, but I couldn't entirely hide the discomfort in my voice. Danielle blatantly rolled her eyes.

"She's comforting your grieving mother." The woman replied, disdain clear in her voice. I froze.

"Grieving mother?" I whispered, horrified. But I wasn't dead. Why was my mother grieving?

"You've been missing for two weeks, girl. They must think you're dead by now."

Her flippant tone was what really did me in. The fact that she clearly _did not care at all_. I was tired of not understanding anything that was going on. I wanted an explanation and I wanted one _now_. "I want to know why I'm here." I demanded, voice icy. Dominique looked wary, good. He must've known that I was ready to lunge across the table and murder the bitch if things didn't go my way.

Danielle glared back just a venomously at me, and slowly put down her fork, giving me her full attention. "Who are you to demand things in my house? As my captive? I could have you killed right now at the snap of a finger." She informed me. I doubted her words. Yes, she had the means to have me killed, that I knew, but she couldn't use them.

"Mother-" her son tried to intervene, but I wouldn't let him.

"You can't kill me." I stated calmly, and she curled her lip at me.

"Insolence!" She spat, but the fact that she didn't do anything more only proved me right.

"You can't, otherwise you wouldn't have wasted resources to keep me alive when you could have killed me anytime during these past two weeks I was unconscious. And you wouldn't be feeding me either. Why bother with all that just to kill me?" I asked pointedly.

"You're wrong, imbecilic girl. I can kill you, and I _will_, just not right now. Unfortunately, I need you alive at the moment." She stated. Dominique looked at his mother in alarm.

"Carefully, mother." He warned her, but she scoffed loudly.

"What for, my son? She'll be dead by tomorrow evening, I might as well tell her what she is dying _for_, so that during her last day she can live in regret!" Danielle laughed. Her words sent horror down my spine and chased away any confidence I'd previously been feeling. Dead by tomorrow evening she'd said. That meant I had a little less than thirty-four hours to live.

It was amazing really, how this woman and her son had convinced us all that they were sane, rational people. Even I'd trusted them, despite the fact that Danielle had been a cow. I'd just never suspected her to be a psychopathic, murderous cow. Only Larz had been wary.

I sent him a mental apology for doubting his words.

"Oh, how long I've waited for this very moment!" She laughed again, delight coloring her tone, and if this were any other occasion, I'd say she had a nice laugh. Light, full of life -But right now I just thought it was hella creepy. "For millennia, I waited, patiently bidding my time. Soon, I kept telling myself, soon I shall have my vengeance."

Millennia? This woman wasn't even a vampire.

I looked at Dominique to see if he too could see just how crazy his mother was, and judging by how he had a hand on his forehead and listlessly picking at his plate -yes, yes he could.

"What did I ever do to you?" I asked, interrupting her laughter. She didn't appreciate it.

"_You killed my husband!_" She screeched so suddenly that both her son and I jumped. I stared at her incredulously.

"I haven't killed anyone in my life!" the words fell out of mouth automatically, but Dominique's expression told me it was the wrong thing to say.

"_Lies_!" She shrieked, standing up so abruptly her chair toppled over. She pointed at me with a spindly finger. "You liar! That's all you do, _lie_! Just like your sister!"

"I'm not a liar! And don't bring Anat into this!" I retorted. I couldn't exactly defend Anat, because, well, she _did_ lie quite a bit, but I couldn't let Danielle's crazy ass insult her either.

"You two are both at fault here. I told him, I said "Julius, don't trust her, believe me!" But that fool of a man, he didn't listen. He never listened, and now he's dead!" She declared, throwing her arms in the air. "Well, when I bring him back, you'll be there for him to see with his own eyes, and I'll say "I told you so!""

I looked at her in alarm. Bring him back? From the _dead_? How? Vampire venom only worked until minutes after death, and from the sound of things, it seemed he'd been dead a long time.

"A life for a life! Then I'll get my revenge! What I am owed!" Once more she cackled, throwing her head back in celebration. Dominique looked resigned, having settled into his chair with a glass of orange juice to watch his mother's spectacle.

A life for a life she said...Sacrifice? She was going to _sacrifice_ _me_? I stared at her, horrified. Using _what_? Black magic? Did that type of nonsense even exist?

A voice whispered in my mind. _In a world of Vampires and Werewolves, why not? _

"Nicholas, bring me the scroll!" She demanded. In a flash, the blond vampire was next to her, handing it over. My eyes widened as I recognized what exactly Danielle was now holding in her hands.

But, it couldn't be could it? I tried to deny it, but I couldn't. I recognized the thin papyrus pages, pressed together delicate and rolled tightly.

She held The Book of the Dead in her hands. It wasn't as thick as other versions I'd seen, so it was probably the standardized version, and hadn't been personalized yet. Nonetheless, it was still the real thing.

But _how? _How did she acquire it? I doubted she'd gone to the British museum, since they had the only publicized copy in the world, so that meant somehow, she got it from my family.

From Anat, most probably.

Danielle lovingly stroked its surface. "These are so very hard to find, authentic ones I mean. Anat was a great help in giving us her own copy." My suspicions were confirmed. I felt a flash of hostility towards my cousin. How could she betray us like that? To give up such an important item. "It wasn't hard work, getting her to fall so deeply in love with my son, how could she resist after all? Finding your family again, after so long, that was the hard part."

I glared at Dominique, not able to believe what I was hearing. "You manipulated my cousin? How could you?" I asked, disbelief clear in my tone. I understood now why she'd given up the scroll -people would do anything for love.

Dominique looked apologetic. "I did what was necessary." He answered back.

I regarded him, taken aback with horror. "Don't you love her at all?"

Before he could answer, Danielle intervened with a scoff. "None of that is important now," She said impatiently. "What really matters is _this_." She held up the scroll. Nicholas had returned to his spot in the corner, looking as if he'd never left.

"This is what you'll use to bring him back, girl. You shall recite from the Funeral Chamber texts and revive him." She told me.

I looked at the scroll in her hands doubtfully. "It won't work." But even as I said it, I knew it would. I never used to believe in Gods or Magic or anything supernatural, despite my mother's repeated attempts to tell me otherwise. But now -now I knew I could no longer deny what was in front of me. Whatever spells were recited using that book, would work, and they would be powerful.

"It _will _work. I have everything prepared. All you need to do is read from this, tomorrow." She instructed, smiling widely. "And then when you're finally dead, he and I will finally be able to complete what we started so long ago."

I frowned. "Which is?" Danielle looked ecstatic that I'd asked.

"Rome will be ours once more, and soon the world!" She declared, loudly. "The empire will be recreated again, but this time we'll have the ultimate fighters on our side. We will be undefeatable!" Her eyes blazed with excitement.

Ra help us all, this woman really was crazy.

I shook my head pitifully. "I won't do it." I told her. Help her revive her husband, who I had no doubt would be just as crazy as she was, and enable her to use her vampires to create bloodshed? Not even. If only the Volturi had an emergency hotline.

_Hello? Yes, Hi guys, there's a crazy bitch here who needs to be put down. Your presence would be much appreciated. _

Danielle glared as if she could hear my thoughts. "You will. You have no choice."

"Everyone has a choice, and I just made mine." I replied evenly. Danielle laughed loudly.

"Oh yes, everyone has a choice indeed, but if you don't do it, Anat will. She'll arrive soon, and I am patient enough to wait a few more days. I assure you, she will be more than willing. And you can watch her die in your place."

Danielle's words sent me into a panic, and I looked in desperation at Dominique. Surely he wouldn't let his mother kill off his wife? He must've loved her, even a little bit. But my silent plea in his direction was either not seen or ignored. Dominique's face was shielded by his long dark hair, and he wasn't looking at anyone. I couldn't gauge his expression. I turned back to his mother, hoping to appeal to whatever better nature she had.

"But you love Anat, don't you? She's your daughter in law. You can't kill her!" My voice was anxious and Danielle frowned. For a moment, I dared hope I convinced her.

"Well, it would be quite unfortunate, wouldn't it?" She sighed. "Alas, sacrifices must be made for the greater good."

And the the hope shattered into a million pieces and scattered into the wind.

I swallowed the bile down my throat. She really _would_ do it if I said no.

"F-fine." I managed, after a moment. I wouldn't be responsible for another life. The image of Rachel, dead next to me, only reinforced my decision.

Danielle smiled, almost kindly. "I'm glad you've made the right choice."

I didn't bother hiding my hatred. Yes, I was glad I made the right choice too. I still wasn't going to help revive her husband.

I was going to escape, and I was taking the scroll with me.

* * *

As Nicholas escorted me back to my room, I couldn't help sneaking glances in his direction. He seemed stoic as always, that first meeting we'd had in which he'd actually showed some expression seemed to be a one time occurrence, one that wouldn't happen again. I was still angry at him, especially now when I knew that he _really _had been sent to kidnap me, but I just couldn't bring myself to act on that anger.

And anyway, the whole thing had still been my fault, regardless of his actions. If I had been a more responsible driver...

I blinked away the tears that threatened to spill and cleared my throat, choosing to focus on something else to distract me. Something like Nicholas, for a start. "Why do you work for Danielle?" I asked when we arrived at my bedroom doors. His hands paused on the handles and he turned to look at me.

"Because I am under contract." He answered simply. I fought down the annoyance at his reply and followed him into the room.

"But _why_?" I tried again. "I've never heard of Vampires serving humans -there must be _something_." I looked at him expectantly, and he stared back silently.

Granted, I wasn't the most knowledgeable when it came to Vampires, (I was still learning under Edward's reluctant tutelage) the fact was it didn't make sense. Why would they serve someone _weaker_ than them, for as far as I could tell, absolutely nothing worthwhile? Humans were different, humans could be paid with money, or something else, but most Vampires weren't materialistic, from what Edward told me. And it made sense. They didn't stay in one place for any great length of time, and didn't carry anything except, -quite literally- the clothes on their backs. What would they need heavy baggage for? Anything they needed could easily be stolen, so money was useless. They could hunt for their own food, and they didn't need to sleep or anything, so shelter was more of a luxury than a necessity.

What then, could Danielle have under her sleeve, good enough to keep Vampires at her beck and call?

"You wouldn't understand." Nicholas eventually replied. And he was partially correct, because if he didn't explain then yes, I'd remain in a state of incomprehension, but to me it would be better at least to _try_ tell me. But I couldn't push him to do what he didn't want either -I couldn't predict his reaction.

I wrapped an arm around my stomach, and then, something odd occurred to me. "Why am I recovered so quickly?"

I caught him by surprise clearly, because for the first time since he'd escorted me back, he made an expression other than that of blankness. "I don't understand your question..." He said uncertainly.

I lifted up the blouse I was wearing to show him my midriff, where only a pink scar remained just under my belly button. The implications of what the mark meant made me nauseous, but I shoved the feeling aside.

"I was in a coma, and my injuries were grave, if what you say is true. I don't understand how-" I paused briefly, swallowing back what I was about to say of being fine, because I wasn't, not really, "-how physically _alright _I feel, just a few hours after regaining consciousness. It doesn't make sense. I should be too weak to do much of anything."

"Oh," the blond nodded in understanding. "One of the guards has the power to accelerate cell regeneration, though not by much, hence we couldn't completely fix you." He gestured vaguely to my stomach. My mouth pursed. He spoke as if I were broken. I didn't like it. "The operation was done by human surgeons, but she was able to help with the healing process." He finished.

We were silent for a while, until he shifted towards the door. "Anything else?" Nicholas asked, pale brows raised. I could tell he wanted to be rid of me as soon as possible, and yet I couldn't keep my mouth from opening.

"Do you feel guilty about the accident?"

There wasn't quite anything like how still a Vampire could become when they weren't really trying to be human, and the moment the words fell out of my lips, he turned to stone. I recognized that asking such a question wasn't very tactful, but I needed to know. I needed to know if he felt anything about my friend's death.

When he still didn't reply, I spoke again. "When I woke up yesterday, you seemed awkward. Uncomfortable with delivering the...news it seemed. I just wanted to know if-"

"Yes."

I blinked. "Yes, you were uncomfortable?"

His jaw clenched visibly. "Yes, I feel guilty about the accident. I don't like killing humans unless I have to."

I gathered that meant "unless I'm thirsty".

Nicholas didn't stay to hear my reply, and disappeared faster than my eyes could register, the door shutting behind him.

I stared for a good five minutes at the dark wood, as if it would give me the answer to the meaning of life, before I sighed and schooled my shoulders. I didn't have time to find that answer, right now I needed to think of an escape plan that wouldn't a) get me captured immediately or b) get me killed immediately.

* * *

"Arsinoë, don't be dumb," I muttered to myself, but I wasn't listening to my brain, which was warning me repeatedly that this was a _very _bad idea. A very, _very _bad idea.

My bedroom was literally situated above the beach. Which, in any other case, would be a great thing, but the patch of beach in this case was clumped with sharp dark boulders and rocks, and created a natural barrier. There was also a tall wall with electric wiring, lest some human managed to get by the death trap at the beginning. Of course nothing short of extremely purified titanium could stop a vampire, but the goal here wasn't to keep them out -Danielle had guards for that.

The room next to mine had its own balcony, where a palm tree was growing next to it. My plan was to make my way across the window ledges, jump down on the next balcony, and then shimmy down the bark of the tree. I didn't plan on escaping at right that very moment, I just wanted to scope the place out for any escape routes for when I did haul ass the next day.

Now, it seemed like a pretty okay plan to me, for something thought of in a hurry, the only problem was if I slipped, I fell to my death.

Great.

I patted my hair to check that no loose strands had escaped the tight bun I'd braided it in, tied my skirt into an impromptu pair of pants, and took a deep breath for courage.

"You can do this." I thought of Edward and the possibility of being reunited with him if I could do this, and it steeled my resolve. No doubt he was out there looking for me, and if I were lucky maybe Alice would see me make this momentous decision -momentous because one wrong step and _splat_\- and I don't know, see the location maybe? My grasp of her power was tremulous at best, but regardless, I couldn't just wait around for something to happen. I had to act on my own.

Slowly I eased my bare foot on the balcony rail, caught hold of the cement jutting out from the window rail, and kicked off my balcony. For a split second it felt like my body was falling, but my grip held true and I stayed in place. I thanked the Gods for the small mercy, a lot of windows these days didn't even bother with ledges.

Inch by inch I moved my hands across the rough stone, and I was silently grateful for all the rock climbing I did when Edward and I went hiking. I knew it was the only reason I hadn't immediately fallen.

I was extremely conscious of the waves crashing against the shore below me, and the faint buzzing of the fence, and each time my finger slipped or I overreached, it felt like my heart was about to stop and leave me hanging. No pun intended.

Using my feet for friction wasn't an option either, the walls of the house were extremely smooth, so the soles of my feet slid off before they could gain traction.

Getting to the other balcony took forever, and down the palm tree an eternity, but after twenty or so minutes, I was safely on the ground, heart pumping and dripping sweat.

I sighed and wiped my hand across my forehead. Ra only knew where the hell this was-it could even be an island in the Caribbean for all I knew-, but it was _damn_ hot.

Taking a quick glance at my surroundings, I found I was somewhere by the side of the house. There were windows, but the curtains were drawn inside and to my relief, I couldn't hear anything.

"What are you doing down here?" A sharp voice asked from behind me, and I froze like a deer caught in the headlights.

_Arsinoë, you imbecile._

I'd forgotten to take into account the Vampire guards roaming the grounds. Of _course_ I wouldn't be able to hear a Vampire unless they were purposely making noise. And now, because of my inability to use common sense, I was caught even before I'd started.

I spun around, pasting on my most non-threatening expression, giving a shrug for good measure. "I wanted to take a look around. I figure if I'm dying tomorrow, I might as well enjoy what time I have left." It wasn't even a complete lie.

It was one of the females, and as she stared at me, clear skepticism on her face, I couldn't help but see Rachel in her. Aside from the crimson eyes, the two of them could be related. Same blond hair, same facial structure... I blinked back any tears that wanted to fall.

The woman grunted. "Do as you like, but I wouldn't recommend trying to escape. You wouldn't even make it one step out the ga-

"Where exactly are we? Like, which country?" I blurted.

She looked annoyed at being interrupted. Nonetheless she replied. "Italy."

I staggered back in shock, my brain short circuiting. "_Italy_, Italy?"

She rolled her crimson eyes. "Is there any other?" There was enough sarcasm in her words to kill a small rodent -and then she was gone.

I stared at the empty spot where she had been standing for a long moment, before pursing my lips. Actually yes, there _were _other places called Italy out there. In fact, my dad had once taken me to a Little Italy when we lived in China. They had the leaning tower of Pisa. and everything.

At the thought of my father I was somber once more. How was my family coping? Were they okay? Apparently it had gotten so bad that Anat had even gone to join them. I felt like crying all over again. Hell, that's all I'd felt like doing since I'd woken up the previous day. Me who rarely cried, was now the biggest crybaby on the planet.

The situation had become even more dismal, considering I was in a whole diffwrent country -on another continent. Say I _did_ manage to escape. Then what? I had no money, no passport, hell, no idea where exactly I was in Italy, and no transportation either.

I sniffled, wiping my eyes.

I had to tell myself it was going to be alright. I was running on a time limit. I couldn't succumb to despair.

"It's gonna be okay." I told myself, trying to get back my lost determination. "You're going to be okay."

And with that, I nodded to myself (albeit a little shakily) and resumed my mission.

* * *

The climb back up to my bedroom was much easier than the climb down. I suppose that was because I'd gotten over my initial nnervouness since I'd already made the trip.

I undid the knot that turned my skirt into harem pants and patted myself down quickly, before entering the bedroom again. I hadn't been gone long, an hour at most, but I had a feeling that female guard hadn't told Nicholas about my little excursion, and I hadn't wanted him or even Danielle to enter the room and find it empty, hence I'd rushed.

I counted myself successful though, since I'd located the main gate and a few other possible exits that could be used in times of emergency. Now that I knew how I'd get out, all I had to do was plan away to actually, well _get out._

I couldn't just take the scroll and book it (ha), because then Danielle could just shout to her Vampires to retrieve me, and that would be the end of it. The logical idea would be a distraction, but that wouldn't work either unless it was something big. Big enough to distract _everyone_.

I sighed, flopping into a chair by the window. It seemed even with my newfound believe in holier deities I still wasn't being blessed.

"Where's a God when you need one?"

"Right here, of course." A deep voice replied. I jumped five feet into the air and barely kept from screaming in terror.

My eyes widened and I gawked. "Holy-!" I couldn't even finish, so shocked as I was.

There was a man with _blue_ skin, sitting on the couch as if he'd been there forever. _Blue_ skin. I couldn't believe it, and yet clearly it wasn't dye. It was _real._

He was buff, with a dark beard and piercing green eyes. His clothing was white, and hanging over his gold belt were a crook and flail. The Egyptian signs of kingship.

I stared, my mind slowly connecting the dots as he waited patiently for me to recognize him. "...Osiris?" I ventured.

He nodded. "That is indeed what they call me." He answered. "Greetings, Arsinoë fourth of her name. It has been many, many years."

"I-uh-what?" Was my intelligent reply. I couldn't help it -seeing Ra in my dreams was one thing, but seeing a blue skinned God right in front of me, during the day, was something else entirely.

Osiris watched me, ever the patient one. I suppose being the God of death taught one to be patient. There was quite a bit of waiting involved in the job description. I cleared my throat awkwardly. "I'm sorry, but, this is the first time I've ever met you..."

He let out a deep hum. "In this life, yes, but you and I go quite far back. Two thousand years to be exact."

I blinked at him in disbelief. "I have no idea what you mean by that."

He waved a slow hand. "No matter, we can address the terms of your contract some other time."

"Contrac-?"

"Now," he declared, completely ignoring me. "It seems you have a dilemma on your hands, yes?" He asked me pointedly. It took me a moment to understand what he was talking about, but quickly I composed myself.

"Yes, you see, I'm being held hostage by some crazy family members-"

"I know the feeling." He rumbled empathetically. No doubt he did, his own brother did the same, except he chopped Osirus up into little pieces first.

I nodded, "and I can't figure out how to get around the Vampires..." I trailed off meaningfully. I was hoping for a little, I don't know, cheat code? He would know how, he created them after all.

"Ah, you don't need to concern yourself with that, I've already sent word to my son. One of my favourites he is -strong boy. Gifted." Osiris took a moment to nod proudly. "He and that mate of yours will be here in time."

Hope swelled within me. "Edward is coming?" I asked eagerly. The blue skinned God made a sound of confirmation.

"Yes. The two of them are working together."

I marveled at the concept. It seemed so strange. I knew Edward didn't like Benjamin, so what made him agree?

"Ah good you're wearing it." Osiris rumbled. I frowned in incomprehension, and he gestured to the chain on my neck. I hadn't even noticed I was fiddling with it.

"You recognize it?" I asked him in surprise.

"I'm the one who told Benjamin to give it to you." He replied. I felt uncomfortable at the implications of what thus God had just said. For what reason would he do that? Why would he take an interest in me at all?

"But _why_?"

"Tomorrow, you only need concern yourself with reacquiring the scroll. Danielle cannot be allowed to use it as she sees fit, she will bring Chaos into the world once more and that cannot be allowed. I have given her too much freedom." He spoke as if I hadn't asked anything at all, and for a moment, I felt my annoyance spike. I wanted to call him out, but something told me he wouldn't be as tolerant as Ra normally was.

I sighed. "That's all I have to do? Get the scroll back?"

"For now, yes. Once you have it back, I will summon you."

I didn't like that 'for now', but there wasn't much I could do about it. A part of me wondered what he meant about Danielle having too much freedom, but it didn't seem like the right time to ask.

"Alright, cool." I agreed with a nod. I could do that, getting the scroll away seemed like a piece of cake now that I didnt have to worry about how i would escape with it.

"Good." Osiris declared. "Until next time." And then he was gone.

I let out a breath of relief. Knowing that I'd be getting out if this whole ordeal alive took a load of my back, and I could breathe relatively easy again. I wasn't going to die.


End file.
